


All the Stars

by Momma_N0VA



Series: All the Stars [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Biting, Character Death, Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), Dawnguard, Dragonborn DLC (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, F/M, Marking, Mating, Minor Character Death, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mostly Lore Friendly, No beta reader, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 279,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_N0VA/pseuds/Momma_N0VA
Summary: Novalise (N-oh-va-lee-s) lived a rather secluded life as a huntress in Skyrim's wilds.  When she's found in the wrong place, at the wrong time, she's pulled into a new world that does not allow for seclusion any longer.  It is not easy to give trust to those who desire it when you could never trust before, but she's finding that it comes easier than she originally thought.  And with the world upon her shoulders, she knows that, though it is her so-called destiny, it is not one she necessarily has to carry out alone.  With the aid of the new faces thrust into her life, she becomes empowered as they all strive to not only make her better than she could have ever made herself, but they also support her when she fails.  While mortals lend their support to her, she knows there is something greater within the stars their world lives by that aids her as well.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Skjor, Farkas/Lydia (Elder Scrolls), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Series: All the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174457
Comments: 140
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this years ago on fanfiction.net and have not found the energy or motivation for it. I have an extremely long outline in place for it that is still actually unfinished and have finally decided it's time I push myself to get this on paper (or pixels). This is meant to be a long story, and I hope you guys are in it with me. This may be split into multiple parts but I am unsure yet. I deviate from cannon on a regular basis but only to the point to avoid "Video Game Logic". (How coincidental it is that a dragon appears right after you find the Dragonstone) I also play the game heavily modded so may use inspiration from that as well. I do, however, try to keep everything lore friendly.
> 
> I will be touching on the tagged questlines within this story. If there's a major one I miss, I will add it when needed.
> 
> I edit these myself, so there is currently no beta so feel free to critique at will. 
> 
> Music heavily influences my writing in this story, so at the end of appropriate chapters I will post songs that helped inspire whole chapters or certain scenes so you too can be in my head.
> 
> WARNING: I do not own any of these characters, I'd be a lot richer if I did. Technically I might own Novalise, but it's rather ambiguous. Additionally I do not give trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters as I know some writers do. I will add appropriate tags if something is brought to my attention and as I progress through the story (as to not provide spoilers too early in the game) but I have also labeled this Explicit so you should be aware of what you may be getting into.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I now have a youtube playlist for "All the Stars". The playlist is in chronological order (for the most part) and you can even get a sneak peak to what I'm writing when I add a new song! Check out the link below:
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5rLrpDIV8FBtSSA-tcJTnZuY2yYncGHd

_I saw him again. The Flaming Dragon from my dreams. His visits have become more regular. He roars and shouts with flames emanating from his bones and the ones spewed from his mouth often cause me to wake in a feverish sweat. He flies and hovers above me, taking destruction anywhere I try to run and hide. Everything burns around me and I suffocate on the ashes. He lands, blocking me from any chance of escape, fixating on me with his yellow piercing stare, eyes aflame like the rest of his body. He shouts at me, the unfamiliar language rolling off his tongue in a thunderous clash sending me flying through the air. When I fall, I remain suspended in a black void swallowing me whole, sending me catapulting into the real world when I awake with a sense of panic._

_I have seen this Dragon as a man. This man is like no other – Pale marble skin appears as smooth as stone and a strikingly straight jaw line, framed with silky white and silver hair flowing far past his shoulders. He stands taller than any Mer or Man in current existence and his lean muscled body is draped in black robes with his feet bare showing from where the silky robe pools on the floor around him. Though it is the eyes glowing yellow and aflame that always catches my attention. It is the Dragon within, escaping through the small bits the man allows._

_When the man first appeared, I was no more than a small child. The Flaming Dragon flew above me for the first time and I curled away from him in fear. When he landed, I screamed above the roar of the flames, unable to hear my own voice. Then there was silence and the Dragon was gone. The man appeared before me, crouched at my side. He held his hand out for me to take, his long fingers wrapped around my tiny, stubby childish fingers as he pulled me to him. I was lifted in the air towards him coming face to face with those glowing eyes. The fiery eyes flickered in the wind as we stared at each other. He reached his hand up and tucked a wavy lock of my hair behind my ear, moving his hand against my cheek before he brought me to him and kissed my forehead. He spoke in that unfamiliar language, his entire body rumbling with each syllable. I remember nothing but his final words, yet I do not know their meaning. He whispered them to me as if I were meant to keep them a secret. “Lokaalii Saviik” Those words remaining a whisper, forever bouncing around in my subconscious._

_I have not been graced by the man since my childhood dream. It is the Dragon and his destruction haunting my dreams as of late. His shouts grow louder, his flames hotter and the void expands. His eyes glow brighter with every encounter and I cannot fathom what the Dragon wants of me. I always try to run, but I only end up falling. I fall and I fall, yet always the dream returns. Each time I still run…_

* * *

Novalise’s eyes flew open, her body launching into an upright position. She gasped for air, her chest heaved with her deep breaths and sweat glistened on every inch of her skin despite the cool climate. She took in her surroundings, greeted by the lush greens of Farlkreath Hold and the smell of pine would have been nearly overwhelming if she had not lived in the southern parts of Skyrim all her life. She shoved her bedroll down her legs and brought her knees up, resting her elbows atop them. She unbraided her long, golden honey colored hair in the sweaty mess it was and attempted running her fingers through it, only to give up after a few moments of trying to untangle it.

She stood, feeling exhausted despite the fact she slept through most of the night. She lifted her arms above her head, interlinking her fingers together as she stretched. A satisfying crack came from her back and she shook herself loose. She collected her hide, knee length boots, slipping them on quickly and grabbed her quiver full of arrows, buckling it around her torso. Her wooden hunting bow sat perched against a nearby tree. She shifted the bow over her shoulder and positioned it so it the string crossed over her chest, then hooked her quiver to her belt. She rolled up her bedroll neatly, stuffing it into the leather bag before kicking dirt onto the cindered campfire she made the previous night.

When all her things were gathered, she slowly began trekking through the forest. She quietly moved over the fallen pine needles and pine cones, listening for any sign of water or food. Her ears twitched slightly when she heard the rush of a small stream to the south. She moved closer, the sound getting louder. Nearly ten minutes later she found a small stream, just big enough for what she intended. She placed her bow against a tree once again before she removed the thick furs and leather trousers, soaking each in the stream momentarily while rubbing dried mountain flowers on them to take away any lingering odors. She flung her clothes over a tree branch to dry while she did the same to her skin and hair, cleansing herself of the remnants of her dream. 

Her clothes were still damp when she finished due to the soggy weather that seemed a consistent companion while in Falkreath Hold. Looking at the fog around her, she made a point to head back towards the Rift soon. She preferred the Rift to Falkreath. Novalise always favored the warm autumn toned trees, the scent of honeysuckles and the summery sun compared to the rainy days and green forestation that seemed spread on forever. Her mother, Runa, kept them within the Rift, stating it never felt like the rest of Skyrim. Despite her mother’s Nordic heritage, the woman spent much of her life in Cyrodiil and became accustomed to the warmer climate and brighter environment. Novalise would lay upon her lap at night as she regaled her with stories of her past. Tales of wars long passed, throngs of eccentric and new people of all races, and creatures she could only see in her mind’s eye lured her to sleep each night, filling her dreams with fantastical visions. But that was a long time ago, and she seldom visited the colored land of the Rift anymore.

She threw on the damp furs and trousers, stuffing the bottoms into her hide boots. She ran her fingers through her hair in which she never bothered to trim. Starting from the top of her head, she began braiding her hair, gathering more of her hair into each section as the braid progressed. She draped the braid over her right shoulder and she tied it with a small strip of leather. The thick braid reached past her breasts and had small ends of her layered hair sticking out, the unruly bits refusing to completely cooperate. She crouched down to shuffle through her bag taking stock of the items she had left. She found her small coin purse and was disappointed by the light weight of it. She was further disappointed when she opened it to see only three septims left. There was a single minor healing potion, but she had easy access to the ingredients for another. She found her two daggers she pulled off a dead bandit some time ago and strapped one to her thigh, the other around her calf, inside her boot. Other than her bedroll and the Amulet of Akatosh her mother gave her as a child, there was nothing left in her bag. She sighed to herself, stuffing the items back in her bag before she slung it over her shoulder. She had not been lucky in her hunt as of late and would need a heavy bounty to fill her coin purse and her stomach. She would also need to find a place to make her potions so she could provide herself with more healing potions and salves. She had a close call with a giant frostbite spider a few days prior and had not anticipated needing to make more so soon.

She grabbed her bow from its place against the tree re-strapping the quiver around her hips but kept her bow in hand, ready to start her hunt. She tilted her head towards the grey and clouded skies, closing her eyes when she inhaled slowly through her nose, picking up the scents of the woods around her. She could smell the fresh water from the stream and the slight hint of the mountain flowers on her clothes, skin, and hair. The scent of pine was heavy as well as the moldy smell of moss and morning dew. The wind picked up from the west, so she made to move in that direction to keep the wind from carrying her scent, possibly startling any prey she may come upon. She quickly found evidence of large enough game, putting her hunt into full swing. Listening carefully, her slightly pointed ears twitched with the changes in the wind, listening for any signs of the warm-blooded animal she was tracking through the forest. She was soft in her footing, making only sounds she herself could hear as she crushed the pine needles and sticks beneath her with a light foot.

Her head snapped to her south when she heard hooves thumping on the ground. She gently and quietly pulled an arrow from her quiver with her right hand and positioned it near her bow, ready to fire when needed. She crouched low to the ground as she moved, her bow held out in front of her. She heard the hooves move again and she silently picked up her pace. She continued on with her deep inhales, attempting to pick up any scent or clue the animal left behind. 

She stopped in a small open area. Knelt down on one knee, she examined the pressed grass before her. A larger animal had rested in the clearing. The blades of grass felt slightly warm to her touch, much warmer than those covered in morning’s dew. The animal had just awoken and could not be far, so she observed the rest of the clearing, following the tracks that would lead her to the creature. 

After a few dozen meters, the tracks met a small patch of disturbed earth. Novalise picked up the remnants of the grass and soil and rubbed them together in her hand. The grass was pulled from its roots - a sign the animal fed there. She continued her path along the tracks, her ears listening more carefully. She heard the hoof steps only meters away to her left. She stopped and tilted her head towards the sound. Her eyes scanned the forest, but all she could see were trees that spanned the area. She heard the hooves on the ground again and still saw no sign of the animal, but it was close.

She grabbed a small pinecone at her feet and threw it behind her and to the left. She heard the pine cone make contact with a tree before it bounced to the earth below. She turned to observe where she believed the animal to be and saw the large elk step out from behind the trees as it startled off in another direction. She smiled to herself as she shifted on her feet, still squatted close to the ground as she followed after the creature silently. 

A short time followed that the creature calmed itself in her pursuit, enabling her to properly observe her prey. She placed her left leg in front of her with her right leg out at a ninety-degree angle, her right heel directly underneath her and her left foot kept her steady as she was crouched low to the ground once more. She lifted her bow and arrow while keeping her breathing calm. The elk was oblivious to her presence. She aimed her arrow at the elk’s skull and pulled the bow string back parallel to her cheek. Her fingers holding the arrow brushed against her face and she took a deep breath.

The wind picked up and the elk trotted away before she could get her shot. She lowered her arms, letting a breath out in frustration. Her braid swayed in the wind while she slowly and quietly followed its direction. She came to a rock formation that gave her a beautiful perch to watch the elk. She scooted herself towards the edge of the flat rock and readied her bow again. The elk made its appearance, bending its head to grab another patch of grass. She inhaled, readying her arrow once more.

Just before her exhale, her ears twitched as the ground beneath her rumbled. It was not often Skyrim had earthquakes, but it was not unfamiliar. Her elk moved once again, startled by the ground’s tremors. She only had to move slightly on her perch to see the animal stilled once again. She wasted no time readying her bow this time, hoping the third time was truly the charm. She fired her arrow on her next exhale. That same moment more rumbling and a large crash resonated through the mountains, echoing into the world from the southeast. The elk took off running and her arrow embedded itself in the tree the elk had been placed in front of.

Novalise let out a sound of frustration through gritted teeth and jumped down from her perch to retrieve her arrow. She reached the tree and looked above her, the arrow sticking out from the trunk. She sighed as she reached up to grab it only to find it was just barely in her reach. She stretched and stood on the tips of her toes, trying to dislodge the arrow from the tree trunk. The arrow would not budge so she placed a foot on the tree for leverage while trying to pull the arrow out. She lost her footing slightly and the arrow snapped, sending her flying back towards the ground. Her back hit the earth with a small thud. She grunted once again in frustration before throwing the arrow’s tail back at the tree.

Shouts began to echo to the south and her curiosity spiked. The earth-shattering crash she heard earlier sounded perilous and she only hoped no one was injured. Novalise put her bow in its place across her torso and started off on a light jog towards the sounds of the shouts. She passed Halldir’s Cairn, making sure to keep her distance from the tomb that did nothing but give her chills. She headed up the path towards the border of Hammerfell. She never strayed this far to the border, with Imperial patrols monitoring travelers due to the Civil War that wracked the country, it was often best to avoid getting involved. She reasoned, however, that if something terrible had happened they might require help.

As she grew close to the border’s gates, the sounds of shouting grew louder and her pace slowed. When the wooden Imperial gates came into view along with the Imperial border patrol, she snuck over to the bushes so her presence would remain unknown. There were a little over half a dozen Imperial soldiers stationed at the gates. They were rushing around the area, for a reason unknown to her yet. She listened carefully to their words but could not hear clearly enough. She attempted to move closer, her curiosity getting the best of her, but remained hidden in the bushes.

A few moments later, an Imperial driving a horse cart appeared and a dirty man in rags was loaded onto the cart. The man pleaded the entire time, though it was only his tone of voice she could hear and not his words. A soldier handed the cart driver a parchment that he stuffed into his vest and snapped his reigns to get the horses moving. Novalise took this as her cue to leave and began to sneak away.

She got a few yards before the cart was instructed to stop. She pivoted to find an Imperial headed in her direction with his weapon drawn. She quickly spun and continued crawling through the bushes to make her getaway, but she was not quiet enough in her movements.

“I knew I saw something!” She heard the Imperial shout in addition to the sound of his footsteps picking up speed across the forest floor. She chanced a glance behind her to see five soldiers chasing towards her. Her eyes bulged as she jumped up and sprinted off towards the forest. There was a reason she never ventured too close to the border and this was why. She had enough reason to know not to venture to close to avoid her involvement in such matters. Why now, was it that she disobeyed her own reason to find herself under the pursuit of a troupe of Imperials?

She weaved through the thick forestation. Her hunting bow hit the backs of her legs as she ran – an annoying tick in the back of her mind while her main focus was to lose the Imperials. Her shorter legs and light weight carried her quickly through the forest, but the taller and stronger Imperials were winning out. They were shouting for her to stop running, to come willingly so they would not have to use force. She planned on going nowhere with them and their words only carried her farther.

She knew these woods better than the Imperials who were transferred from Cyrodiil. She had a small advantage. She cut to the right, running down a steep hill filled with trees, boulders, and overgrown weeds. She jumped over a large boulder, rolling on the ground when she landed. The angled ground rolled her farther down the hill. Sticks and thorns scraped at her skin as she tumbled, her body aching from the impact of the larger rocks and sticks that stuck out from the ground beneath her. When she finally fell to a stop at the bottom of the hill she yelled out in pain from the harsh punch of the ground. She twisted onto her back to see two of the Imperials carefully maneuvering their way down the sloped ground while the other three aimed their arrows at her from atop the hill.

She jumped to her feet again with a grunt, slightly limping this time as she continued the chase. Novalise took advantage of their slow descent on the hill and threw herself at the first tree available to climb. She charged up the tree, her firm grip on each knot pushing her higher. When she held a good balance, she quickly pulled up her furs to cover the lower half of her face so they could not later identify her. Leaning against the trunk of the tree she looked down in search for the maroon red of the Imperial’s armor. They were close but oblivious to her position above them. She swung from an overhead branch to the other side of the tree in an attempt to remain hidden. The Imperials scoured the area looking for her all the while shouting out to her in hopes of her surrender. She would give them no such thing. She pulled the dagger from its holder on her thigh and held it tight, ready to attack if needed.

The three archers finally joined the other two pursuers and their search grew. She bit her lip in her nervousness, hoping to wait them out longer. They would give up the search eventually and she could slip away to the Rift and lay low for awhile where they would never find her. She drew in quick and heavy breaths through her nose, still trying to catch her breath from her run and the climb up the tree while attempting to remain silent.

She waited longer than she anticipated they would look for her, her legs nearly cramping from her position crouched in the tree. The Imperials appeared nearly ready to give up their pursuit and she heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. One of the Imperials sheathed his weapon and a soft ice blue light formed in his hand. The light flared slightly as he cast his spell and a trail of light and fog travelled from his hand. The fog headed straight for her tree. As the fog spiraled up the tree, the Imperial’s eyes landed on her. She cursed as she ran to the end of the branch she was perched on and threw her knife down at the archer that had spotted her, who was readying another arrow, aimed straight at her. 

She did not look to see if the dagger met its target as she leapt from the end of the branch and caught the limb hanging in front of her from a separate tree. She swung down to the ground, landing on her feet with a loud thud, bending her knees to soften the impact. Still knelt down on the ground, she turned and saw the Imperials running towards her with one of them sat in fetal position on the ground, clutching his right shoulder where her dagger pierced. She snatched the second dagger from her boot and threw it at the nearest Imperial as she raced to her feet and darted away.

This time they were much closer and quickly gaining on her. She could hear them but would not dare chance looking behind her to see where they were. She kept running, her legs and lungs were burning but she could not think about that, she had to focus on her escape. Finally, once she thought she was safe, she hid behind a tree, standing straight against it. Her breaths were heavy, and her chest heaved. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears from the exertion and wanted to topple over to rest. She swallowed as she heard the first Imperial’s approach. He was going to fly right past her. She took her bow from its position across her torso and she held it in a tight grip in her left hand. She closed her eyes and listened closely, concentrating on the heavy footsteps approaching and the panting breaths. The moment he stepped near her she spun around the tree, her left arm whipping out with her bow, knocking into the Imperials throat and sending him to the ground on his back. His hands reached towards his throat as he gasped for air and she looked up to see the other Imperial’s running towards her.

She nocked an arrow, aiming for the first Imperial’s thigh when she let it fly. The arrow went straight through, the arrowhead piercing through his thigh. He screamed and fell down to one knee, clutching his thigh around the protruding arrow. She pulled another arrow from her quiver, but a hand reached around her ankle. The Imperial she hit in the throat had a firm grip on her and yanked her leg out from underneath her. She fell to her back, coughing as all the air in her lungs was sucked out of her. She gasped for the air when the Imperial straddled her legs and reached to grab her arms. She struggled against him, trying to loosen her hands from his grip. She yanked her wrist free with no small amount of force and then punched him in the groin. He reached for his manhood groaning and she turned onto her stomach to crawl away. Her bow lay just out of reach and she crawled using her elbows to get to it. Right as her fingers touched the wood, a strong and sure grip was on her ankle again dragging her back. She cried out as she dug her nails into the soil to stop the Imperial from dragging her away from her only weapon left. She kicked at him with her free leg, snapping his nose. His hands shot up to his face and blood seeped out between his fingers. She crawled on her hands and knees over to her bow then took off running again.

She only took a few steps before a sharp pain shot through her left leg. She fell to her knees, looking at the back of her calf to see an arrow sticking out. She looked behind her to see the archer readying another arrow. She quickly withdrew an arrow of her own then twirled on her knees as the Imperial sent an arrow flying towards her. Her hair wisped around her as the arrow zipped past her. She quickly aimed and fired her own arrow, sending it slicing through the air and puncturing the soldier’s arm that was reaching for another arrow. He screamed in pain and she didn’t waste another minute before yanking out the arrow in her leg with a strangled cry. She took a moment to swallow the pain before stumbling to her feet.

She turned to sprint off again and came face to face with a large silver-plated chest. Hands gripped her throat as she was slammed against a nearby tree trunk, her grip on her bow lost and it fell to the ground at her feet. She looked up at the imposing Imperial who wore commander’s armor and felt more than a twinge of fear when she met the scowl on his face. She struggled against his grip, finding it hard to breathe. He reared back, pulled her with him in his vice like grip and slammed her against the tree again. The wind was once again knocked out of her and she saw white spots dance across her vision. She clawed and pulled at the hand gripping her neck. She couldn’t breathe! Her vision started to disappear before he finally released her. She fell to the ground in a gasping heap. Her hands went to her throat, caressing the sore spots left from the Imperial’s thick fingers. Her throat hurt and she could barely swallow. 

She had no time to recover before she was hoisted up by her arms by two Imperial Soldiers and forced to face the silver-plated Imperial once again whose scowl was firmly in place. He glared at her and she hoped she at least had a similar look in her eyes. “What were you doing at the border?” He asked her, his deep voice shaking her slightly. She shook her head before answering.

“Nothing, sir.” She didn’t recognize the hoarse and breathy voice that left her mouth. The man had squeezed her so tight she was not sure how long it would take before she would talk normally again.

“Nothing?” He asked, not buying her answer. She just shook her head, avoiding eye contact. “You know there’s a bandit camp not far from here… you sure you don’t belong to them?”

“No sir, it’s inhabited by Orc bandits.” She shook her head as she corrected him. He eyed her and she continued to stare at the ground, refusing to meet his glare.

“And how would you know that?” He asked with a smug smirk pulling his lips to the side.

“I'm a hunter. I know the area well.” She said truthfully.

“Hunters don’t attack Imperial soldiers.” He stated flatly. 

“They do if the Imperials attack first.” She replied spitefully but it came out as more of a croak. He looked between the two guards holding her up before fixating on her one last time. 

“Load her onto the cart with the thief." He ordered simply, like he was positive she had committed some transgression. The soldiers began to pull her away and she began to struggle and panic.

“Where…!” She started to ask before he cut her off.

“You’re going to Cyrodiil. The Borders are being monitored by the Empire; no one leaves without Imperial Permission.”

“I wasn’t trying to leave!” She yelled to him. She continued struggling as they pulled her away. She would scream if it were not for her hoarse voice. Her legs and arms flailed about as they battled with her. “Please!” She said to the soldiers who held their grip on her arms. Panicking, she didn’t know what to do. She continued struggling, but their grip would not relent. Finally, she turned to one of the soldiers and sunk her teeth into his arm. He howled as he jerked his arm away and she was able to loosen her grip from the other soldier. He reached for her again and she backed up out of his reach. She stood and turned to see the commander looming over her. He grabbed her head and banged it against a nearby tree. She fell to the ground on her stomach. Her head throbbed in pain and it was all she could feel just before everything went black.

* * *

It was colder than Ulfric had expected it to be on their journey to the Pale Pass. Still, it was nothing compared to the harsh weather in Windhelm. As they continued their ascent up to the mountainous border, the snow began to fall. This was far better than the tundra and autumn forests of the Rift they had already traveled through. He loved the cold; of course he did he was a Nord after all. Any Nord who couldn’t handle the cold was simply a milk drinker.

He gazed up at the cloudy night sky, wishing he could see the beautiful auroras that decorated Skyrim’s skies at night. At least he would get to remember the feel of the snow on his skin one last time before his journey’s end in Cyrodiil. Or at least that is where he assumed they were taking him and his men. March him right up to Mede’s doorstep for him to be executed for all to see. They would make an example of him, of what happens when you rebel against the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion. He had somehow, always known this day would come, but could one truly ever prepare themselves when facing their demise?

Ralof sat quietly across from him. He was a good soldier. Ralof was always one of the first to volunteer, no matter the mission. The poor sap loved Ulfric, he looked up to him and along with the other Stormcloaks, thought he was truly meant to be Skyrim’s High King. Ulfric had thought the same for a long time. That was years ago. The war has dragged on and more Nords die every day fighting it. The war needed a turning point, one he was afraid he could not provide. Not since Torygg. Aldmeri influence needed to be run from Skyrim but after all this time and all the deaths he was no closer to eradicating them as he was when he left Markarth twenty-five years ago.

Then there were the rumors. The Imperials were traveling towards the Rift to gain access to one of the multitude of available ports and with Maven Black-Briar’s influence, he saw it fit to intercept them. They headed out for the Rift, ready to fight the Imperials only to be ambushed at Darkwater Crossing. They were outnumbered five to one; even General Tulius himself was in attendance. They never would have made it out alive. He called for his men to surrender and they all did so willingly, knowing what their fate would be otherwise. The Imperials tied them up, gagged Ulfric and loaded them on the carts. 

He had been chewing on the cloth stuffed into his mouth for nearly two days now. He was dreading the rest of the ride to Cyrodiil and the Imperial’s would never risk removing his gag.

During his time with the Greybeards, Ulfric only learned one shout but it was most useful he believed. Unrelenting Force has aided him more times than he cared to admit. If he were in the Imperial’s position, he would have gagged him too. The Thalmor were smart enough to do so as well, but he pushed those thoughts away just as they began to surface.

Ulfric continued to gaze up at the falling snow and lost himself in a meditative trance, something else he began doing at High Hrothgar. His soldiers were quiet, and he was sure they were just as tired as he was. They hadn’t slept the entire journey. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact they didn’t trust the Imperials or because there was no way to sleep on these damnable carts. Even when the Imperial’s made camp the previous night, they did not unload their prisoners. They could not even give them a good night’s sleep before they lugged them off to meet their death.

Ulfric chuckled to himself at the thought of his last conversation with Galmar, who is probably having heart failure at the moment. The man was nearly relentless in his request to assist Ulfric and the other Stormcloaks to the interception. Ulfric had insisted Galmar take a different approach with another band of Stormcloaks. He only hoped Galmar’s company was not also ambushed, but he had heard nothing to give that away from the Imperials on their trip thus far. That gave him hope that Galmar might be able to pull something off to aid them, but that hope was not strong.

Ulfric was taken from his thoughts when the cart stopped abruptly. He turned to look towards the gates at the border. General Tulius dismounted his horse as he spoke with the commander at the gates. As Tulius approached, two prisoners in rags were dragged from the gates over to their cart. The first prisoner appeared to be a Nord. He had dark hair and skin but Ulfric could not tell if his skin was naturally dark or if it was because of the obscene amount of dirt that covered this man. He was loaded onto the cart, shivering and cold in his thin rags. The Nord protested the entire time before he was threatened to shut up or else. Ulfric did not care to know what the “else” was but he couldn’t imagine the Imperials would care how they treat a Nord that appeared so lowly.

The second prisoner’s face was hidden by long, wavy, honey locks. It was most definitely a woman telling from the small frame and the obvious endowments. She was unconscious, unlike the dirty man and was thrown onto the floor of the cart. When she landed on her back, her hair was moved away from her face. She was a Nord or appeared rather close to one anyways. However, her ears had a point to them but were not as straight as elven ears. Her nose rounded at the tip but was still rather small and was only slightly tilted up. She had a defined sit of lips but they were pale and cracked from dehydration most likely. Her skin was tanned from the sun, but also covered in dirt at the moment. She had scratches up and down her arms with a few small cuts on her face as well. Her throat had horrible purpled bruises around it. There was a large blood stain on her ragged trousers on her left calf and he wondered if it was an old stain or if she was injured.

Ralof wasted no time questioning the conscious prisoner. “What did they capture you for?” Ralof asked the dirty Nord.

“I stole a horse to cross the border to Hammerfell.” Ralof started boisterously laughing at the Nord man and Ulfric couldn’t help but chuckle at Ralof’s reaction, despite an Imperial guard ordering him to shut up.

“And how did that go for you?” Ralof asked still laughing, ignoring the guard and the horse thief that scowled at him.

“They shot an arrow at the horse.” The thief grumbled and Ralof shook his head still chuckling.

“The border hasn’t been open for years. Only those with the permission of the Legion can pass through and you thought you could take a stolen horse and just run right through the gates into Hammerfell.” Ralof started laughing again. “You must be really brave, horse thief, or rather very stupid.” The thief continued to grumble to himself as Ralof still chuckled. "I'm leaning towards the latter."

Ralof looked at the female laying at the bottom of the cart, still unconscious. “What of her?” The thief shrugged his shoulders.

“She’s been out since they carted us over here. I think they said she was trying to cross the border at the same gates, but I never saw her until they loaded her in with me.” The thief still grumbled as he spoke but answered Ralof’s question nonetheless. Ralof nodded in acknowledgment and then turned his attention to Ulfric.

“Why do you think we’re still stopped?” Ralof asked, directing his question to Ulfric even though he was gagged. Ulfric just shrugged his shoulders and turned his head towards the gates where Tulius stood speaking with the commander, his thumb and fingers were focused on his temples and the small man looked even older than the already old age he was. Tulius took the parchment from the commander and then mounted his horse, turning away from the gates and walking back down the path into Skyrim.

“Where are we headed General?” Their cart driver asked.

“There was an avalanche this morning blocking the Pale Pass, looks like the prisoners won’t be going to Cyrodiil after all.” Tulius said dodging the question then continuing on down the path as the cart drivers began maneuvering the carts around.

The ride was rather rough on the way down the mountain and the unconscious prisoner rolled around on the floor. Ulfric observed her for a moment as her head rolled back and forth with the carts movements. They hit a rock and the cart jolted up. A whimper escaped her lips and he noticed the wound on her calf was bleeding again. A few moments later she began to shake despite the sweat she was covered in. Ulfric concluded her wound may be infected then felt hopeless for her. She will at least likely have her head removed before she dies slowly of infection.

They hit a bump in the road again and she groaned in pain this time. Ulfric looked to Ralof who was also looking at the female with a helpless expression on his face. Ralof met Ulfric’s eyes and then glanced back down at the woman. “Maybe we should sit her up next you.” He said nodding at the empty space on the cart beside Ulfric. He nodded and reached for her with his bound hands. Ralof helped and they were able to get a good enough grip on her arms with their bound hands to hoist her up into a sitting position. Her head hung on her shoulders and moved back and forth with the cart before her body leaned towards the front of the cart, her shoulder hitting the edge as her body fell away from him. Her long unruly hair curtained her face from him, and he raised his hands to move the hair behind her ear to see if he recognized her as one of their soldiers possibly. Ulfric nodded and grunted towards the wound on her leg. Ralof looked at her calf and his eyes widened in recognition of what Ulfric wanted him to do. He reached down gently grasping her ankle and brought it up to rest on his knee. He pulled back the rags that could barely pass for clothes and they both winced at the exposed wound.

It did not look infected yet, but it was swollen and bruised. Ulfric was no stranger to battle scars and knew an arrow wound when he saw one. He imagined that was how they caught her. At least they had the decency to take the damn thing out. “Looks like the work of a steel arrow all right. You think she’ll be okay?” Ralof asked and Ulfric gave him a deadpan stare. Ralof took a second before it hit him that Ulfric had no way of responding then nodded solemnly. She moaned again as Ralof positioned her ankle better. “Hey…” He tried speaking to her to bring her back to consciousness. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Ulfric saw an amazing shade of bright gold yet they were glazed over from her sleepy state. Though the color of her irises were not Nordic, he was drawn to them in those quick seconds they were open before she hung her head again going limp, her hair falling in front of her face once more. Ulfric moved her hair back again and sighed when she didn’t awaken again. Ralof shrugged his shoulders but kept her leg up to help the bleeding, tightening her ragged pants above the wound hoping to stem the flow of blood.

Ulfric turned his attention back to the sky as he had done so before. The clouds were still covering the sky, but they were showing signs of the sun peeking behind them as morning approached. Ulfric took a deep breath before sighing to himself and praying to Talos that it will all end quickly.

* * *

_The Dragon is with me again. He’s roaring above me, shouting to the heavens. Fire and debris fall all around me, and everything is burning. I run from the dragon again, but he always finds me, burning away the shadows hiding me. I want to scream at him for tormenting me for so long, but I cannot find my voice._

_I reach the part where I fall through the void, but it does not come. The burning just continues, and the flames mark every area around me. The dragon circles above me but he is silent, only the roars of his flaming bones can be heard._

_He lands in front of me, blocking me from running again. I want to scream but I know it will do no good, for my voice is lost in my dreams. He stands to his full height and the flames are so hot I can feel them burning me. He opens his mouth to shout to the heavens and I cover my ears. He turns back towards me, his yellow eyes flaming. I become angry with the dragon. Will he never leave me alone? He speaks that unfamiliar language again but this time I understand him. I do not remember the words for what happens next distracts me. I stand before him and take a deep breath to shout at him. As the words leave my mouth a force is thrown from me into the dragon and he stumbles back, causing the ground to shake beneath him. It is from the impact of my shout the Dragon becomes the man. I am in shock and awe at seeing the man that once graced my dreams as a child. He looks more striking than I remember._

_He speaks to me again, but I am too mesmerized by his eyes. I am drawn towards him and it feels like I am floating. I am in front of him, the top of my head only reaching his chin. He looks down at me… and smiles. He smiles! He is whispering now, still using that language I never understood until this moment. I stare at his yellow flaming eyes and he softly smiles once more. I smile back at him and he takes his hand, brushing the hair from my face to behind my ear as he speaks the only words I remember. “Tinvaak nu lokaalii ahrk jiikii saviik.” He said to me in the softest of tones. “Zaan fah Keizaal…”_

* * *

Her sense of hearing was the first to come back to her. She could hear the birds in the trees, the wooden cart moving over the cobblestone road and the horses that pulled them. The wind whispered against her hair and she could soon feel it on her skin, the chill causing her to tremble slightly. She could smell the pines of Falkreath, but the scents of the cold mountain air drifted with them. 

She finally and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her consciousness hit her in full swing. Her hands were bound with thick strips of leather. She was no longer wearing her comfy furs or hide boots. She did not feel the security of her bow strapped across her chest and even her hair was no longer braided as it blew in the soft winds. She coughed at the uncomfortable feeling in her throat, wincing at the action afterwards. The cough caught the attention of the blonde Nord sitting across from her. He was dressed in Windhelm colors, which meant she could only assume he was a Stormcloak. The first thing she noticed about him, however, was her injured leg outstretched with her ankle resting on his knee. The sharp, cramping pain she was slowly remembering from before was now a dull throb. She winced as she moved her leg, gently placing her foot alongside her other on the floor of the cart.

“Hey you. You’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.” He said nodding towards the dirty man in rags sitting next to him.

“Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could’ve stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.” The dirty Nord’s voice sounded panicked. “You there,” He said facing Novalise, “you and me – we shouldn’t be here. It’s the Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”

Novalise ran through the events that led her there, trying to recall what happened before she was unconscious. When she remembered the scowling Imperial Commander slamming her against a tree she winced, reaching up to feel the back of her head where a large lump presided. She then remembered why her throat hurt so badly and reflexively reached up only to pull her hand away from the bruising pain on her neck and collar bone.

She came to the conclusion the thief was not completely correct in his assumption. He was a thief. While she was just an observer in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Stormcloaks had nothing to do with her capture. She looked to the cart in front of them with additional Stormcloak soldiers – and then including the one sitting across from her – she deducted they may have something to do with her current destination that remained a mystery to her.

“We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.” Ralof said with a finality to his tone. She knew he was right; it did not matter how they all got to be on that cart… their journeys would all end the same if his morose attitude was anything to go by.

The Imperial Soldier driving the cart yelled back to them, ordering them to quiet themselves but that had no effect on the two Nords across from her. “What’s wrong with him?” The dirty Nord nodded towards the man beside her. She had not yet observed him. This man was different from the other passengers. He wore a fine bear cloak and his clothes told of nobility. His shoulder length dark blonde hair had a braid on the front side. But what caught her attention was the gag covering his mouth. He was the only passenger on both carts who was gagged which called to her heightened curiosity.

“Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.” Novalise’s eyes widened in recognition to his name. She had never seen the Jarl herself. This was the man who started the rebellion against the Empire? He seemed like the typical Nord if it were not for the fancier clothes. The thief seemed to share her thoughts as he exclaimed once more in panic.

“I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.” Ralof said solemnly. Novalise pondered his statement curious as to where she would arrive after death. She worshiped the nine, but only Nords went to Sovngarde. Would she be welcomed there? Her mother was a Nord, but she knew nothing of her father, a topic her mother adamantly avoided. Perhaps she would become one with nature upon her death; she has spent her whole life living with and around nature instead of holed up in a hold city.

“No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.” The thief continued to panic, and it made Novalise feel just as uneasy. She swallowed the lump in her throat, wincing from the pain. She would get through this; at least she knows it will be over soon.

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?” The Stormcloak spoke in a comforting tone.

“Why do you care?” The thief spat.

“A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.” The solder said, ignoring the contempt in the thief’s voice.

“Rorikstead. I’m… I’m from Rorikstead.” The thief said in a defeated voice.

There was an eerie silence in the cart for a few moments, each prisoner surely thinking on Ralof’s words of home. All Novalise pictured was autumn trees and smells of honeysuckles in the Rift. 

“General Tulius, sir. The headsman is waiting.” The voice pulled the passengers from their thoughts. Novalise turned to look in front of the cart to see the gates of Helgen opening for them. She’d frequented the town often enough just passing through. She had even stayed at the inn a few times. She swallowed the shame of being paraded in front of its citizens. She could only imagine their thoughts if they recognized her.

“Good. Let’s get this over with!” General Tulius replied. Another name she had never been able to put a face to. He was a small Imperial man with gray balding hair. He had a Cyrodiil tan and dressed in his Imperial General armor, looked far more intimidating than that of the commander who had captured her at the border. Perhaps it was the experience shown in the way he carried himself.

She looked to the thief who was praying to a selection of the nine. Novalise sent a quick prayer to Akatosh, remembering the amulet her mother gave her that may now be gone forever. But that was the least of her worries.

“Look at him. General Tulius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.” Ralof said as they were pulled through the gates, the wooden doors closing behind them. She startled at the mention of the High Elf enforcers. She had her own reasons for distrusting the Aldmeri Dominion and their dogs disguised as Thalmor agents.

They continued through the small town and into a clearing as Ralof went on about his experiences in Helgen. Novalise spotted a few familiar faces among the onlookers, and she turned away hoping no one saw the same familiarity in her face. Surely, she looked terrible as well, covered in blood and bruises. Maybe they would not recognize her at all.

“Why are we stopping?” The thief asked, dragging Novalise away from her thoughts. She looked to the cart ahead of them, which was already parked with the Stormcloak soldiers unloading out the back.

“Why do you think? End of the line.” Ralof replied and Novalise felt her anxiety rise. Ralof turned to her and threw her a smile she would have found quite charming in any other situation. “Let’s go. Shouldn’t keep the Gods waiting for us.” Ralof stated with the simplicity of a man who was bravely facing his own demise. Novalise went to stand, but she stumbled when she put pressure on her left leg. Ralof helped, as best as he could with bound hands, to stabilize her. She limped off the cart and he continued to guide her as she hopped down from the carriage. The thief continued to protest as they were unloaded and Novalise wished he would stop so she could control her own encroaching panic. 

A female Imperial captain and soldier appeared before them, the soldier carrying a quill and parchment. 

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.” The soldier called out. Ralof grumbled something about the Empire and “their lists” before speaking to Ulfric as he walked to her left towards a chopping block she only just then noticed.

“It’s been an honor, Jarl Ulfric.” Ralof said with his voice once again solemn.

“Ralof of Riverwood.” The blonde friendly Nord walked to her left to follow Ulfric. She had a name to the face now, and she decided the named seem fitting.

“Lokir of Rorikstead.” The thief stepped towards the Imperials begging for his life before he took off running. Novalise gasped at his brazened cowardice, yelling back to the Imperial’s as he ran. Novalise then noted the archers standing next to the guard tower in front of them. He ran up towards the gates, hands still bound but he barely made it up the hill before the archers were instructed to take him down. He was shot in the back with three arrows and she was thankful he at least died quickly.

“Anyone else feel like running!?” The imperial captain shouted. The silence that followed was deafening. The Imperial soldier – who she now realized was actually a Nord – pointed to her while he beckoned her closer. She limped towards him slowly, wincing when she stopped.

“Who are you?” He asked while looking at his list. She hesitated, shifting her eyes between the foul looking captain and the soldier, who looked up at her, waiting for an answer. She cleared her throat before speaking, but it did not help make her sound any more confident.

“Novalise.” Her hoarse voice sounded with a struggling tone. The soldier tilted his head, straining to hear her. She tried to speak her name louder a second time, but if anything, it sounded worse. 

“Novalise…” He prompted. She shook her head and cleared her throat again before replying.

“Just Novalise.” She had a clan name at one point in her life, one she abandoned with the death of her only family. The soldier nodded in acknowledgement before scanning his list for a moment.

“Captain. What should we do? She’s not on the list.” Novalise nearly scoffed at the statement. Of course, she’s not, she did nothing wrong before the Imperials pursued her. She was manhandled and knocked unconscious for Gods know how long. They never had a chance to squeeze a name from her.

“Forget the list. She goes to the block.” The captain said harshly and Novalise nearly flinched at her words.

“By your order Captain.” The Imperial soldier turned towards Novalise and she thought she saw a hint of guilt in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said to her. “Follow the Captain, prisoner.”

Novalise’s shoulders dropped as she followed the captain to join the group of Stormcloak Soldiers who were all awaiting their death, staring down at the currently clean chopping block. The headsman stood ready with the largest bloody ax she’d ever seen. She gulped the lump down her throat, wincing the entire time.

General Tulius approached Ulfric who was standing in front and to the left of her. She could only see his profile once again and saw he had a braid on that side of his head as well.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn’t use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.” The moment he finished his little speech, a loud sound echoed through the mountains, something hauntingly familiar about it to her. Everyone quieted, looking to see where the sound came from.

“What was that?” The Imperial Soldier with the list asked.

Tulius brushed off his nerves and continued. “It’s nothing. Carry on.”

Novalise looked to the priestess she recognized as the priestess of Arkay in Helgen. Falkreath Hold seemed to have quite a few of those around. Before the priestess could finish her first sentence a red headed Stormcloak approached the block, sounding eager to meet his death. He stood in front of the block before the captain shoved him to his knees, and then used her foot to push his head down onto the block. Novalise stared at the ground, not bearing to watch the scene unfolding in front of her. Novalise heard his last words just before the sound of the axe thudding into the wood. She took a deep breath to hold back her disgust at the sounds of his decapitation. She wanted to gag when she turned to see the captain guiding a headless body to the side of the block with her foot. The citizens of Helgen shouted various expletives but all the words passed by her as she stared at the headless body on the ground.

“Next Prisoner!” Novalise’s eyes quickly shifted to the captain who was pointing a finger in her direction and she once again swallowed the lump in her throat. 

Then they were interrupted by the haunting sound once more. The sound was now recognizably a roar and it was much closer this time. She looked to the skies and she nearly cried out when the realization dawned on her. It was the same sound she heard echoed in her dreams of late. The same sound she heard in her dream when everything burned around her. That was the roar of a dragon. Novalise’s eyes bulged out in fear and she looked to her right to see Ralof observing her panic attack.

“There it is again. Did you hear that?” The soldier with the list asked. The captain ignored him as she ground out her command through clenched teeth, her impatience expressed plainly.

“I said, next prisoner.” He sighed and dropped his head before looking to Novalise, the guilt flickering in his eyes again.

“To the block prisoner. Nice and Easy.” She didn’t want to willingly walk to her death, but she surely wouldn’t run like the thief and if it truly was a dragon she heard, she would rather a swift death than burn alive. She slowly limped over to the block and winced every step of the way. She turned and looked down at the headless corpse, then to the matching head lying in the wooden box. She gagged again but forced it down as she was shoved to her knees. She gasped in pain as her leg screamed at her. The captain shoved her head down onto the block and she gritted her teeth as the still warm blood from the Stormcloak coated her cheek. Her breath was steady as she gazed up at the executioner. She decided she didn’t want to see her own death coming so she stared ahead towards his knees, concentrating on the tower behind him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she said one last prayer to Akatosh.

She was so lost in her own execution; she almost didn’t hear the strong roar above her and the wind from strong black wings fanning her face.

“What in Oblivion is that!?” She heard Tulius yell as the ground shook beneath her. The headsman tumbled forward; his ax forgotten. She gazed up at the tower in front of her and she was silent as she stared at the red eyes looking straight at her. The black dragon reared its head back and shouted. She heard the unfamiliar words again before the thunderous clap. The clouds turned to dark shades of gray and violet as they swirled around the sky. Flaming debris began to fall from above in loud crashes around her. The dragon let out a second thunderous shout, knocking her away from the headsman’s block.

Her vision blurred and the ringing in her ears was relentless. She only felt the thuds of debris hitting the ground around her as she tried to gain her composure, bits of fire burning in small flecks on her skin. Her hands were still bound and her leg was in agony. She felt helpless until she felt a pair of strong hands and arms wrap around her. She was hauled to her feet and she looked up to see Ralof was halfway dragging her into a tower to take cover. He pulled her through the door and she fell to the floor, her vision and hearing slowly coming back. She heard Ralof’s muted voice through the chaos and turned around to see him standing at the door, speaking with Ulfric, who now had his hands unbound and the gag removed from his mouth. Her hearing cleared and she caught the end of Ralof’s panicked statement. 

“…Could the Legends be true?” He asked his voice becoming clear. She turned her head towards the Jarl as he answered with a deep and sure voice.

“Legends don’t burn down villages.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a multitude of songs I used for inspiration on this one.
> 
> The first dream sequence was inspired by Twilight Overture by Carter Burwell  
> Her hunting scene I used Farewell by Evgueni Galperine  
> The chase scene I used Mombasa by Hans Zimmer  
> And finally I used Awake by Jeremy Soule for the games opening sequence (cause duh right?)


	2. Chapter 2

Ralof pulled Novalise along the road to Riverwood. They barely escaped Helgen alive and they had to make it to his sister’s home to recover. They had acquired only a few minor healing potions within the keep but between the dragon attack, the slew of Imperial soldiers they had to fend off, and the den of frostbite spiders, they had already used the potions they collected. Now, Novalise leaned against Ralof as she limped, alongside him. Through everything, they never had a moment to heal her injured leg and it was surely infected by now. Novalise was also sure she may have injured her leg further when she fell through the inn’s roof in Helgen in an attempt to escape the dragon. The pain was excruciating, and she ground her teeth through the pain as they continued their journey.

Novalise felt as if the road to Riverwood would never reach its destination, but finally as the path curved with the river, the quaint town appeared in front of them looking as normal as ever. The sounds of the mill and forge could be heard, and she felt Ralof heave a breath of relief as the village gates came into view. “Just a bit farther, you can make it.” He said encouragingly to her. She nodded in response as they drew closer to the town and Novalise could hear even more of the life within the village - indistinct voices calmly speaking with another, children playing, and various farm animals. Everyone seemed oblivious to the disaster that had occurred only a few miles away.

“Looks like nobody here knows what’s happened yet.” Ralof spoke up, coming to the same conclusion Novalise had made. They crossed under the town gate and guided them to their left where a small bridge led to the lumber mill. Gerdur’s mill rested on a small bit of land that split the river until it passed the town. There were large stacks of trees and wood that littered the area as well as piles of smaller bits of wood for chopping. 

Ralof quickly scanned what he could see of the town as they crossed the bridge. He hoped the Imperials had not reached the village yet seeing how a quick look at the two of them would make it obvious as to where they had been. Both he and Novalise were covered in blood and ash as well as a few burn marks scarcely placed on each of them, matching the charred Stormcloak cuirass’ they wore. 

Once they crossed the bridge a confused Faendal gave them a curious look. Ralof shook his head at the Bosmer, who often helped his sister at the mill. The Bosmer's dark eyes stared for a few more moments before returning to his work of chopping wood, deciding to keep to his own business. They turned right towards the mill and found Ralof’s sister hunched over her workbench. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders by a few inches but the top section was gathered into a braid to keep it from her face. Her plump red lips were pursed to the side and her brows were furrowed in concentration as she looked over her plans. She tapped a knuckle to her chin in thought, completely unaware of their approach.

“Gerdur!” Ralof called out to her. Gerdur turned her head towards them and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of them.

“Brother! Mara’s mercy, what happened?” Gerdur left her workbench and hastily made her way to their side, checking them both for injuries and finding more than enough to count. “Is it safe for you to be here? You’re injured!” Gerdur berated him with questions as she placed Novalise’s right arm around her shoulders, mirroring her brother. 

“Gerdur…” Ralof said in a coaxing tone, trying to calm his sister. “I’m well enough, at least now I am.” It was a small white lie until they could get somewhere safe to discuss more of what happened. His back was sore and burnt from the chainmail cuirass he wore but he refused to cry about it; it could be tended to later.

“Who is this? One of your comrades?” Gerdur continued with her questions, looking down at Novalise, who looked more tired than ever. Ralof sighed before answering her question.

“Not a comrade yet, but a friend.” Novalise looked to Ralof at his statement and she saw the corner of his mouth come up in a lazy smile as he looked down at her. “I owe her my life in fact.” Novalise did not entirely agree with the statement as he was the one who dragged her away from facing the Dragon’s wrath originally. However, she could concede she took out a good number of enemies during their escape. “So, help me repay that debt by getting her safe and fixed up. We need to hurry. There’s no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials.”

“Helgen? Has something happened?” Gerdur asked in confusion, but then took another look at the two next to her and brushed off her own question. “You’re right. Follow me.” Gerdur nodded at her brother before she turned towards the mill and yelled out to her husband who was busy running their sawmill.

“Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something.” She turned back so they could continue on across the second bridge connected to the piece of land the mill sat on to the center of town.

“What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?” She heard her husband yell back to her and she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Hod. Just come here.” Gerdur yelled back. They crossed the bridge and walked past the blacksmith before crossing the cobblestone south road that ran through the town. As they passed between the Riverwood Trader and the Sleeping Giant Inn, they found Frodnar – Gerdur and Hod’s son – waiting for them next to the Traders with their dog. The small boy's thick blonde hair had random bits sticking to his face from sweat. His brown eyes shined with excitement at the sight of his uncle Ralof, ignorant of their haggard appearance.

“Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?” Frodnar chased after them, bombarding them with questions.

“Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come and find us in the house if you see any Imperial soldiers coming.” Gerdur instructed her son when they passed the Traders and the house came into view. Frodnar began to protest before Gerdur shooed him away and the young boy took off running towards the town gates, their dog following closely behind.

They approached the house, and, on the outside, it looked as simple as most homes in Skyrim. It had a straw roof and the house was constructed in an L-shape, built with stone and wooden supports. A fence surrounded the front yard that held in the small bit of livestock they had, and various patches of hay littered the ground for the animals.

They carried Novalise through the front door and over to the corner of the L-shaped home, where Frodnar’s bed was. Gerdur grabbed a pillow to place under Novalise’s leg to elevate it as she instructed Ralof on where to find their healing salves behind the bar. Gerdur ripped open the fur leggings of the Stormcloak uniform and Novalise let out a hiss when the injury on her leg was exposed. The place where the arrow had pierced did indeed appear infected and was surrounded by black and blue bruises.

Ralof rounded the bar with a handful of salves and potions as well as a bottle of mead. He handed Gerdur the bottles, then walked across the house to the dining table that sat near the stone fireplace. He sat hunched forward, his elbows on his knees as the bottle hung from his hands. Gerdur walked over to the wardrobe near the large bed that rested in the tail of the L-shaped house and found some clean cloth, then made her way over to the fireplace, grabbing a bowl from her prep table to fill with the hot water she kept in the kettle.

After all her supplies were gathered, she dragged a chair over to the side of her son’s bed, finding an ideal place to sit as she worked on Novalise’s leg. She dipped her first cloth in the hot water and began dabbing it against the infected cut to clean off the dried blood and ash that had collected around the wound. Novalise let out a whimper as she bit her lip and Gerdur tried to distract her from her ministrations. “Do you have a name?” She asked Novalise. Novalise met Gerdur’s blue eyes for a moment before she responded.

“My name is Novalise.” She said quietly before her eyes shifted to her leg again. Her voice was still hoarse from the events of the previous day and she strained to talk.

“What happened?” Gerdur asked and Novalise took a deep breath.

“Are you asking what happened in Helgen or what happened to my leg?” Novalise inquired to clarify.

“They were two separate instances?” Gerdur asked with the concentration line on her brow firmly in place as she continued cleaning the wound.

“I arrived in Helgen with an injured leg. I left with a lot more injuries and I believe my leg has only grown worse.”

“I made her jump through an inn roof from one of the watch towers.” Ralof explained, and then took a swig of his mead. Gerdur threw a condescending glance his way. Ralof nodded, “In hindsight, sending someone flying a few meters through a burning roof with an injured leg may not have been my brightest idea.” Gerdur scoffed at his comment and he just took another drink of his mead with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I was fine. My landing was just… unstable. It helped me get to the keep and I am grateful for that.” Novalise spoke softly to him. 

Hod then entered the home, looking to each person before his eyes landed on his wife, cleaning Novalise’s leg. The Nord's hair was tied back at the base of his neck, the blonde hair almost as long as his wife's. His mustache reached down past the sides of his mouth and chin but it was thick and ruffled. The confusion on his face was not lost on Gerdur and she looked to Ralof. Her husband followed her gaze and looked to his brother-in-law. “Now, Ralof, what’s going on?” He gestured to Novalise as he continued, “You two look pretty well-done in.” Ralof sighed and ran a hand down his face before tilting his head back, taking another gulp of his mead.

“I can’t remember when I last slept…” Ralof shook his head as he stared at the floor. Hod made his way over to the bar to grab some mead. Ralof rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to recall the events of the past few days. “Where to start?”

“Well, we had heard Ulfric had been captured.” Gerdur spoke up as she poured a healing potion over Novalise’s wound. Her leg was already looking better after Gerdur had cleaned it and the potion would rid it of the infection. Novalise’s leg would only show a scar in a matter of days. She switched to the salves as she began smearing some of the mixture over the cleaned wound.

“Well the news was true. The Imperial’s ambushed as outside Darkwater Crossing, like they knew exactly where we’d be. That was… two days ago, now.” Ralof started with his testimony of what brought them there.

“So that’s how you ended up as Imperial prisoners?” Novalise inquired. Ralof nodded before continuing.

“I was assigned to Ulfric’s guard. We were on our way to Darkwater Crossing, in the south of Eastmarch. The Imperials were waiting for us. As pretty an ambush as I ever saw.” Ralof downed the rest of his mead and Hod handed him another. Ralof pulled the cork out with his teeth and took another large gulp of the drink before he continued, shaking his head. “They outnumbered us five to one, at least. Ulfric ordered us to stop fighting. Didn’t want us all to die for nothing, I guess.” He said solemnly as he recalled Ulfric shouting for them to lay down their weapons before the fighting even truly began.

“I thought they were taking us south to Cyrodiil. Parade us in front of the Emperor. When we reached the Pale Pass the gates were closed and they turned us around. That’s when they loaded you onto the cart.” He said gesturing towards Novalise. “After that we stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman’s block, ready to start chopping.”

“The cowards!” Gerdur exclaimed as she wrapped Novalise’s leg in clean linen.

“They wouldn’t dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people!” Ralof’s voice raised and he drank some more of his mead, and then slammed the bottle on the table. “All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then.”

“Why were you being executed?” Novalise asked. Gerdur had finished wrapping her leg and was making a fresh bowl of hot water before moving her supplies over to where her brother sat at the dining table. Ralof gave her a disbelieving look that she noticed was on Hod and Gerdur’s face as well.

“Seriously, you don’t know? That was Ulfric Stormcloak…” Ralof started before Novalise interrupted him.

“I know who he is, but I also haven’t been paying as much attention to Skyrim's political matters.” Novalise said softly.

“Right.” Ralof said in understanding, “I forget most people don’t know him all that well or even know what he looks like, except for those Imperial wanted posters.”

“It was because he killed the High King wasn’t it?” Novalise asked, recalling General Tulius’s statement at the headsman’s block. Ralof nodded.

“That was when the war expanded into full force. He challenged High King Torygg to a dual in the old Nord way.” Novalise _had_ heard about that in passing but there were half truths and rumors always mixed in with news of that sort.

“A fight to the death? Torygg had to have known he wouldn’t win against Ulfric.” She herself knew enough about Ulfric to know he was a war veteran. Torygg had been young and likely hadn't experienced battle the same way the Jarl had.

“He did, but if he declined then everyone would have seen him not only as a coward but as someone who couldn’t protect his throne. If he could not protect his title, how could he protect the country?” Ralof stated as if it was all common knowledge. Novalise kept her thoughts to herself, unsure of what to think about Ulfric’s decision. 

Gerdur inquired about Ralof’s wounds and he removed his cuirass to reveal the burns on his back. The chainmail left burned marks that crisscrossed across his back and shoulders. Gerdur looked peculiarly at Ralof’s burns as she began to treat the burns.

“What happened in Helgen? How did you escape?” Gerdur asked, observing the other burn marks that covered the two of them, as well as the soot ridden clothes.

“They had already begun the executions but then… out of nowhere… a dragon attacked.” Gerdur stopped her motions and Hod looked at him as if he were crazy.

“You don’t mean a real, live…” Gerdur started, the disbelief leaking out in her voice.

“I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there.” Ralof said, shaking his head. Gerdur continued tending to his back and he hissed as the cool liquid of a healing potion was poured over his burnt flesh. Hod handed him his mead to help drink the pain away. “As strange as it sounds, we’d be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away… with the exception of dealing with a few Imperials and frostbite spiders along the way.” Ralof felt the burning sensation on his back subside as the potion kicked into action. It would not take long for his skin to heal completely.

Gerdur began cleaning up the soiled rags she used and dumped the hot water into the hearth. She left out her last two minor healing potions for their smaller wounds if they wished to heal them as well. “Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?” Ralof asked, opening his third bottle of mead.

“Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know. I’m sure Frodnar would have said something if he had seen anything.” Ralof nodded in acknowledgment.

“Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while.” Ralof turned to Hod, rubbing the back of his neck. “I hate to put your family in danger but…”

“Nonsense!” Gerdur interrupted as she threw a stern look his way. “You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to.” She patted Ralof on the shoulder and gave a motherly smile to Novalise who still sat on her son’s bed across the room. “Let me worry about the Imperials.” She said to Ralof, giving him a quick wink and a peck on the cheek. “I ought to get back to work before I’m missed, but… did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric...” Ralof gave her his lopsided smile before he responded.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he made it out. It’ll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak.” Gerdur just smiled at him as she turned to leave.

“I’ll stay here and help make sure they're settled.” Hod said, uncorking another mead. She smirked and gave him a knowing look.

“Hmph. Help them drink up our mead, you mean.” She chuckled before she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

“So, you saw a dragon, did you? Tell me, what was it like? As big as a house?” He asked Novalise and Ralof with excitement in his voice. Novalise just looked to the floor as she brought the knee of her good leg up and wrapped her arms around it while Ralof remained silent as well. Hod looked between the two for a few moments gauging their reaction. Ralof looked to Novalise who still refused to make eye contact and he sighed.

“I’m not sure how ready we are to talk about it. It was more frightening than you can imagine.” Ralof said quietly.

“Sure, sure. It’s just, you know, not every day I meet someone who’s laid eyes on a dragon.” Hod said taking a sip of his mead. Ralof chuckled.

“No I suppose not. Maybe you’ll see one for yourself soon. Helgen isn’t that far from here. I even think I heard old Hilde going on about seeing a dragon when we first arrived in town.” Hod’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Don’t even say such things. I hope that dragon stays away from Riverwood. We don’t need that kind of trouble.” Hod stated.

Ralof and Hod continued to make small talk while Novalise remained in her place on Frodnar’s bed, with her right knee up and bent, her chin resting atop it as she still tried to process the events that had occurred leading up to that moment. Everything had been turned upside down in a matter of two days. She went from a simple huntress to a felon in a matter of hours. She was still trying to hold onto the fact she was free of the headsman’s block. She was sure her death was upon her, even when the dragon attacked and stopped her execution, she hadn't been sure she would make it out alive.

Novalise thought to her recurring dreams as of late. The Flaming Dragon had only once appeared to her when she was younger, and she had not dreamt of him again. It was only a few weeks prior that the dream resurfaced. It was surreal to see a real live dragon in front of her. She thought it was a nightmare she would awake from, but the pain of her injuries were a stark reminder this was all real.

The black dragon at Helgen was nothing like the one in her dreams. She remembered the sharp scales that were darker than night. His eyes burned in the same ways her Dragon’s did, but they were blood red – not the warm gold she was used to. His shouts seemed fiercer as well. She remembered being knocked back from the force of the dragon’s voice and how it made her disoriented and even more terrified. When the sky swirled, it was as if Oblivion had opened its gates once more to rain down its horrors upon them. Was it like Ralof had said in the keep? That the dragon was the harbinger of the end times? Was the world truly meant to end so soon?

Ralof’s voice pulled her from her disturbing thoughts. She looked up from the floor and met friendly blue eyes. He tilted his head at her as if waiting for a response and she shook her head blinking a few times before he let out a small chuckle at her expression. He held up an unopened bottle of mead, but she shook her head, smiling politely. He shrugged and uncorked the bottle before tilting it to his lips.

“You seem lost friend.” Ralof said to her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed in front of her, wincing as the skin of his burnt back stretched with his movement.

“Perhaps I am.” She said before she looked to him. She observed his Nordly features. He had the typical blonde hair and blue eyes with a towering height paired with a broad chest and shoulders. His goatee was the same color as his hair that framed full lips that were formed into a warm smile. “Where did that dragon come from?” She asked him, not really expecting an answer.

“I’m not sure. Though, if anyone knows what the coming of the dragon means, it’s Ulfric.” He said to her.

“You seem to have a lot of faith in that man. You think Ulfric really knows where it came from?” She asked. He took another sip of his mead before he shrugged a shoulder, his fingers stroking his beard.

“Well… maybe. Dragons haven’t been seen in Skyrim for an age or more. But wherever that dragon came from, and whatever it wants, Ulfric will get to the bottom of it. You can count on that.” Novalise nodded, almost admiring his loyalty to the Jarl.

“We'll see.” She said and returned her gaze back to the floor. They sat in silence for a moment before Ralof stood and headed over to the bar to grab more mead. 

“You should get some rest. Let those potions finish working on your leg.” He said to her, gesturing to her wrapped injury. She nodded to him and turned towards the wall as she lay down and curled into herself. She heard movement behind her and then suddenly felt the warmth of a fur blanket being placed over her. She turned to see Ralof looking down at her with his ever-friendly smile lighting up his face. “Rest up. Gerdur will be back later and we can get some food in our bellies.” He walked away and she turned back towards the wall. She closed her eyes and the images of the day flooded her mind. She didn’t want to relive the events of what happened but luckily exhaustion won out, pushing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The Flaming Dragon did not visit me this time, yet I was not alone. Everything still burned around me, and the heat was unbearable. I could feel the burns on my skin in multiple places and the screams around me. There had never been screams before. It was always the roar of the flames and the rumbling of the Dragon’s voice that filled my ears… never screams. The smell of burnt flesh and soot filled my nostrils and I gagged. This is not the same dream I had been having and it terrifies me._

_The roar of the dragon echoes above the flames and I look to the dark sky. I search for my Flaming Dragon but there is nothing. I thought I caught a flicker of movement in the black sky and it was confirmed when the black as night dragon swooped down above me. I screamed in terror and ran as I always did._

_The dragon landed in front of me, his scales were sharper than swords and smoke rose from his body. Blood red eyes pierced through me and I could have sworn he chuckled at my trembling. I saw the flames building in his throat, his neck glowed a dark orange as he spoke to me. “Zu'u dinok” He stepped closer and the whole ground shook with his weight. I fell to the scorched earth beneath me and tears poured down my cheeks as my eyes met his. Flames began to pour from his mouth with his final words. “Hi los funtaas…”_

* * *

Novalise startled awake in an unfamiliar bed. She took note of her surroundings and saw four sets of eyes meet her. She was breathing heavy and her skin was damp with sweat. Gerdur stood from the table and was quickly by her side. 

“Dearie, are you alright? Have you caught a fever from the wound?” She asked, placing her palm over Novalise’s forehead. Novalise nodded and gently pushed Gerdur’s hand away.

“I’m fine. It was just a nightmare. Thank you.” She said as she pushed the fur blanket off her and ran her fingers through her hair. She noticed she was still in the burnt Stormcloak cuirass she had escaped in. Ralof had changed into some of Hod’s clothes and appeared free of dirt and ash. Gerdur walked over to the fireplace and picked up a bowl that had some warm water and herbs in it.

“Here you go dear. Let’s get you out of the men’s sights and get you cleaned up. I have some stew in the kettle if you’re hungry as well.” Gerdur placed the bowl of water on the small round table across from the bar in the offset bedroom of the house. Novalise stood and was happy to see her leg did not cramp when she placed her weight on it. She limped over to the table and Gerdur motioned for her to strip as she walked over to the wardrobe next to her bed to get some clean clothes. Novalise began to peel off the Stormcloak cuirass as Gerdur spoke to her.

“I have mostly dresses in here but you don’t seem like the kind for dresses. I might have some old trousers hidden somewhere...” She went on as she dug through the wardrobe’s bottom drawers. She exclaimed in victory when she found a pair of leather leggings. She went to grab one of Hod’s tunics as she continued on. “I knew I had something for you to wear here. The tunic might be a bit large but…” Gerdur stopped as she turned and saw Novalise’s back. It was covered in bruises, all looking no more than a couple days old. There were also bruises on her biceps and other various places that contained smaller marks.

Novalise took note of Gerdur’s silence and turned, covering her chest. Gerdur swallowed deeply when she saw more bruises around Novalise’s throat and collarbone, which had previously been covered from the uniform’s Eastmarch blue scarf. Novalise did not meet her eyes and only stared at the floor. Gerdur walked over to her and placed the clothes and a clean cloth on the table. She placed her hands gently on Novalise’s arms and slowly rubbed them up and down.

“I am sorry for what they did to you.” Novalise just shook her head, still refusing to make eye contact. “If you would like to talk to someone…” Gerdur started and Novalise’s head lifted and she gave Gerdur a small smile. 

"It wasn't quite like that." Novalise reassured her. 

"So no one - "

"No." Novalise answered sternly with a shake of her head. She saw Gerdur's relief before she dropped her hands from Novalise’s arms and stepped back. 

“There are some herbs in the water that will help with any muscle aches and pains. Feel free to ask if you need anything.” Gerdur turned the corner towards the main living space and left Novalise alone to cleanse herself.

After she was dressed, and her clothes were adjusted to fit her smaller frame correctly, she took the bowl of dirty water and walked over to the fireplace before dumping the water in the hearth. The flames flickered from some of the droplets that escaped, but the fire still roared in the hearth. Gerdur stood from her place at the dining table next to her husband and son and ladled out a bowl of stew. She handed the bowl to Novalise who took it gratefully as she sat down next to Ralof at the table with the fireplace to her back.

The stew smelled divine and Novalise devoured it quicker than she expected. She gave a sympathetic look to Gerdur as she got her another bowl of stew but Gerdur just smiled warmly as she continued their dinner with her family.

“I cannot thank you enough for your family’s hospitality. I am unsure if I have ever received such kindness.” Novalise spoke up. She noticed the stew had helped her voice and it was slowly returning back to normal.

“Of course. Any friend of Ralof’s is a friend of mine. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like and if there’s anything else you need, just let me know.” Gerdur said to her and Novalise could see the friendly smile she shared with her brother.

“Thank you, but you have already done more than enough. I don’t know how I will repay you.” Novalise wasn't entirely sure what the correct social etiquette was for a situation like hers but didn't wish to appear rude or ungrateful. 

“Well there is something you could do for me. For all of us here in Riverwood.” Novalise looked to her and motioned for her to continue, eager to repay whatever debt she deemed appropriate. “The Jarl needs to know if there’s a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you’ll do this for me whenever you are ready to travel, I’ll be in your debt.” Novalise nodded. The task was more than simple enough, and she needed to return to the Rift soon to escape the events of the past couple days.

“You can call us even instead. I would be more than happy. I will leave for Whiterun in the morning and give your message to the Jarl.” Novalise replied.

“Tomorrow? That’s so soon. Will you have recovered by then?” Gerdur asked, concern etched in her features.

“Yes, I believe so, thanks to your healing potions and salves I’m feeling just fine.” Novalise said with a smile. “What can you tell me about the Jarl?” Novalise asked, curious as to who she would be dealing with tomorrow. She had never met a Jarl before (not one that wasn’t bound and gagged anyways) and hoped this one was only concerned for his people and not just his own well-being.

“Jarl Balgruuf?” Gerdur confirmed and Ralof scoffed. Novalise didn’t miss the action but her attention was on Gerdur. “I don’t mean to be disrespectful, as he’s ruled Whiterun Hold for years, but he seems in over his head now.”

“How so?” Novalise asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.

“He’s been trying to stay out of the war, but it can’t last. He’s going to have to pick a side.” Gerdur said.

“You don’t agree with neutrality?” Novalise probed but did not want to push the subject too far. She knew all too well how prideful Nords were and their morals and values were of great importance to them. But, she supposed, that could be said for anyone.

“Not in this case. It’s time for Skyrim to rid itself of the Empire. The Empire may have been good for Skyrim once upon a time, but those days are long past. Banning the worship of Talos was the last straw. Thalmor everywhere, dragging people off for honoring our own gods!”

“Perhaps it is not the Empire we should be fighting then?” Novalise said calmly and all eyes were on her. She looked down at her stew and took a bite. She could vividly remember her first encounter with the Thalmor and believed more than anything that they needed to be eradicated. She knew they had power though and she feared no one would ever be able to face the Aldmeri Dominion.

“Ulfric’s cause is still just. I’m glad Ralof is helping drive them out of here. If I was a bit younger, I might have joined the fight myself.” Ralof and Hod chuckled at her last statement and she gave them an exasperated look.

“Woman, you were too busy running around with me when you were younger.” Hod said as he wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders. She rolled her eyes but then smiled up at him as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Frodnar made a disgusted noise but Novalise smiled softly at the sight of the couple who was still in love after so many years.

“You should join the fight to free Skyrim.” Ralof spoke up, working on his fourth bowl of stew. “You should come to Windhelm with me to see Ulfric. You’ve seen the true face of the Empire here today.”

“You mean the beheading of innocent people?” Novalise said and Ralof chuckled.

“Yeah, something like that.” He said, his lopsided grin pulling into place on his face.

* * *

Night had fallen and the house was filled with the soft snores and sounds of its sleeping residents. Novalise sat on the raised hearth of the fireplace with her knees bent up to her chest and her chin resting atop them. She stared into the flickering flames as they licked the stone around them. She had attempted to sleep, but it had not come. She wanted to blame it on the uncomfortable floor her bedroll was on, but she knew that was not the cause.

The scenes from Helgen raced through her mind. The charred bodies, the screams, the terror, the falling debris, the shadow of the dragon overhead and its shouts, the black scales, the red eyes, the tumbling tower around her, the burning…

Everything in the once quiet village burned. She had visited Helgen more than enough times to sell her wares and game. She could only imagine what citizens were left alive afterwards. There were children there and a tear slid down her cheek at the thought of the young lives that had not been spared that day.

She soon realized she was not alone and heard Ralof approach from behind her. He took a seat on the hearth opposite her and their eyes met momentarily before she turned her attention back to the fire.

“Can’t sleep either?” Ralof asked her, looking into the fireplace with her. Novalise just shook her head without answering but he still saw the motion. “I can’t get the images out of my head. I’ve been to battle before, but… what we saw today was the worst thing I’d ever seen.”

A few silent moments passed before Ralof looked to her again and tried to spark a conversation with his quiet companion. “How did you end up on that cart?” Novalise turned her head towards him and let out small laugh with her breath.

“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Novalise said plainly, looking back to the fire.

“Is that why they beat you then?” Ralof asked and almost regretted the words. Novalise’s golden eyes snapped to his blue ones and he saw the pain within them. “When they loaded you and the horse thief onto the cart, he had said you were caught crossing the border. Ulfric and I saw the marks while you were in those rags.” He explained to her and she still stared at him, so he continued awkwardly. “Then, in the keep when you changed into the cuirass, I caught a glimpse of your back - ”

“You watched me undress?” Novalise said with no hint of emotion in her voice, her eyes still locked on his. This time he looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wasn’t watching, I just… I just saw the bruises.” He tried to explain, and her face softened as she threw him a small smile.

“It is okay, Ralof. This is the longest I have remained in the company of one person and I am glad it is you. It was nice to see a kind face when I awoke on that cart. Yours was the first I saw.” She said to him. 

“Is that why you chose to go with me instead of Hadvar?” Ralof asked.

“Yes.” She stated simply, before tilting her head to the side. “That and the fact that he still continued to call me prisoner. You kept calling me woman until I told you my name once we were in the keep. So, it was either I go with ‘Prisoner’ or ‘Woman’. One I have no choice in being but the other title I did not welcome so openly. The choice seemed obvious.”

“Well, I’m glad you chose me. I’ll be sure to use your name from now on though.” He said to her with his charming grin in place and a slight chuckle. She smiled back at him before turning her attention back to the fire.

“You know I think one of the oddest things of the whole experience was waking up with my leg resting on a strange man’s knee.” She told him as her lips quirked up at her comment. Her eyes shifted to him and her smile grew when he began to laugh softly. 

“The previous night they had thrown you onto the bottom of the cart. Ulfric and I had lifted you up next to him and when we saw your leg and how bad it was, I thought it was the least I could do to help. I wasn’t sure where we were headed at the time so helping a lady out as one of my last acts in the world couldn’t have been a terrible option.” Novalise chuckled.

“I am sure Shor would have been fond of your chivalrous acts.” Novalise said in a joking tone.

“This is the most I’ve heard you speak since we’ve met.” He stated matter-of-factly. Novalise shrugged and began picking at a stray thread on her leggings.

“I am not one for conversation… or socialization really, in any matter. I've spent a lot of my time alone. I enjoy the solitude.” Novalise stated plainly.

He nodded in acknowledgment “What happened?” Novalise shifted slightly in her place and her eyes dropped again before she spoke.

“I was hunting in Falkreath Hold when an earthquake disturbed the elk I was tracking. The ground had rumbled a few times and there was this enormous crashing sound to the southeast, but I’m not sure where.” She started to explain. She imagined he must have felt the earthquake as well and he practically confirmed it with his next statement.

“When we stopped at the border, and you were loaded onto the cart, Tulius said something about an avalanche that was blocking off the Pale Pass. Maybe that was what you heard.” He offered.

“Possibly, and it makes sense if I think about it.” Novalise stated. She chewed her lip as she tried to recall her hunting trip that morning. She had noticed Ralof was still waiting for her to continue so she snapped out of her reverie. “After I lost the elk, I heard a commotion coming from the border to Hammerfell. I thought maybe something had happened because of the earthquake. Maybe people were injured or someone needed help so I headed towards the gate out of curiosity.”

“Then I guess what they say is true about curiosity killing the cat, eh?” He said with a grin in place. She let out a chuckle and shook her head.

“That would have been much funnier if only I were a Khajiit.” She said with a smile before continuing. “When I arrived at the gates, I noticed they were transporting the horse thief. I suppose he was what caused the shouting that drew my attention. That was when they found me hiding in the bushes. They assumed I was also trying to cross the border, then instead affiliated me with the bandit camp that resided in a keep nearby. I fought them off and ran for quite awhile before they got to me with a bloody clairvoyance spell.” Ralof shook his head at her mention of the spellsword. “I wasn’t aware the Imperial Legion had many magic practitioners.”

“At least you put up a fight before they took you. I would have done the same.” Ralof said to her.

“Well my muscles are regretting it, but the herbs your sister gave me helped.” She said. The bruises would fade with time and her leg would not suffer permanent damage thanks to their kindness.

“I’m sorry they did that to you.” Ralof's tone matched his words, his empathy plain in his expression. She wondered what abuse he might have suffered while in their care as well.

“So was your sister. Everyone seems to be sorry except for the ones who should be.” Novalise said solemnly.

“Just another good reason for you to join the Stormcloaks. Ulfric would be glad to have you, I’m sure he'll even remember you from the cart, plus I’d put in a good word for you.” Ralof said enthusiastically but she could not meet his enthusiasm.

“Thank you, I might think on it, but I have avoided the war thus far I only hope I can do so for a bit longer.” She said to him.

“No one in Skyrim will be able to avoid the war. Not forever.” He said. She nodded in agreement.

“It would appear so.”

They remained silent before her eyelids began to feel a bit heavy. Ralof must have noticed her change in mood when he got up and held his hand out for her to take. “Come on. If you plan to leave for Whiterun in the morning, you’ll need at least a little bit of sleep.” Novalise nodded and took his hand, stretching her legs out as he helped her to her feet. She walked over to her bedroll and tried to find a somewhat comfortable position. She forced her eyes closed and prayed to the gods that a dreamless sleep would take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerdur prepared a traveling bag for Novalise before her small journey to Whiterun. She made sure to place some food rations, a minor healing potion and an extra set of clothes – from Hod’s wardrobe – as well as a small pouch filled with a handful of septims. Novalise was overly grateful for the hospitality she received while staying with Gerdur and Hod. She almost felt solemn for leaving such nice people behind, but she had a life she needed to return to, as did they. Ralof planned on staying with his sister for a few days before returning to Windhelm to meet with Ulfric. With all the commotion from the day before, it was likely Imperials would be patrolling the areas surrounding Helgen, so surely Whiterun and Falkreath Holds were being secured by the legion. 

Novalise slung the satchel over her right shoulder and double checked the supplies inside. She headed for the door and Gerdur escorted her out of the home. Novalise was greeted by blue skies and fresh crisp air from the looming mountain behind them. The small town was already up and lively, just as it had been the day before. Hod had already left for the lumber mill that morning, and Novalise could hear the crashing and sawing of logs coming from across the river. She turned to Gerdur, who grasped both her hands in her own and smiled.

“Just cross the river and head north. You’ll see Whiterun on its hill when you pass the falls. It’s impossible to miss. You might want to pick up some extra supplies and a weapon or two at the Riverwood Traders before you head out.” Gerdur said motioning towards the large building across from their home. Novalise nodded and withdrew her hands from Gerdurs. “Just be careful, wolves are often found along the road and Imperial’s are bound to be patrolling the area. You don’t seem all too conspicuous but be on your guard.”

“I will. Thank you so much Gerdur, you’ve done more than I could have asked for.”

“Of course, dear. Any friend of Ralof’s is a friend of mine. Now hurry along, the Jarl needs to be alerted as soon as possible.” Novalise nodded before she turned to head down the road towards the Traders. It was only a short distance and she turned onto the main road to see everyone alive and well in the village. Still no signs of dragons or death and it made Novalise feel a small sense of relief that things appeared normal.

Novalise walked through the door to the Riverwood Traders, but halted once she crossed the threshold to be greeted by some bickering between the owners. The first was an Imperial woman of about average height. Her nearly black hair was in two braids that were looped up into a bun at the back of her head. She looked no older than Novalise and her voice matched her age. The second appeared to have some relation to the woman. Novalise wasn’t sure exactly what the relation was, but their similar looks were impossible to miss. 

“We are done talking about this!” The man said firmly, ending the conversation. The door finally closed behind Novalise – who was still standing just inside the store – pulling the attention of the owners to her presence. “Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that.” Novalise stood there dumbstruck for a moment, before inching towards the counter.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt… I just need some supplies.” Novalise said, her tone conveying an awkward embarrassment at having caught them in the middle of an argument.

“I don’t know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open. Feel free to shop.” The man replied. Novalise nodded her head and took the few steps to stand directly in front of the counter.

“Do you sell weapons? Any kind will do but I’d prefer a bow if you have it.” Novalise said, taking out the small coin purse Gerdur had packed away in her satchel. The man motioned for the woman to fetch something from a chest behind her. She pulled out a simple hunting bow and a quiver filled with a few iron arrows. 

“Here we are. Just give me a moment while I write up an invoice for you.” Novalise nodded at him in acknowledgement. After the woman, who Novalise was _sure_ was his sister now, set the bow and quiver on the counter she huffed her way over to the table in front of the fireplace and began flipping through a book, all the while sending the occasional glare towards her brother. Novalise could feel the tension in the room, and her social anxiety spiked from the awkward silence.

“Did something happen?” Novalise decided to ask, feeding her curiosity as well as breaking the silence. The merchant looked up from the small parchment of paper he was writing on and glanced at his sister before responding.

“Uh yeah, we had a bit of a… break-in. But we still have plenty to sell.” He replied. Novalise took in the state of the store, and nothing seemed out of place. She never would have guessed the store was broken into in the first place. “Robbers were only after one thing.” The merchant finished, handing Novalise the small parchment with the invoice of the products she bought. She looked at the total and started counting out the coin from her purse, having few septims left afterwards.

“What was it they took?” She asked, sliding the coin across the counter.

“An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon’s claw.” The merchant replied, sliding her coin into her hands to place underneath the counter. Novalise tried to suppress a shudder at the mention of the word dragon and hoped she was successful enough the merchant wouldn’t notice.

“Solid gold? That would seem like a hefty trinket.” Novalise said as she slipped her new bow over her shoulder to line up with her satchel and buckled the belt of the quiver around her hips.

“Uh yeah, I suppose so.” He replied, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

“Well, thank you for the supplies. I will be on my way then. I hope you get your trinket back.” Novalise said heading for the door. The woman was still glaring at the merchant as she left, and she heard them bickering again the moment she was out the door. 

Novalise headed north on the main road, passing through Riverwood’s gates and over the bridge that crossed the river. The road forked at the end of the bridge and she followed the signs pointing her to Whiterun. She heaved a breath as she looked down the road, then back towards the small town she had stayed the previous night. After today, everything could return to normal and she would not have to worry about dragons, Imperials, Stormcloaks or any other miscellaneous hindrances. She would visit the Jarl to tell him the news, what he did with it was none of her concern. The minute she left Whiterun, she would be on her way towards the Rift. She planned on taking Ralof’s advice he had given her that morning before she left and decided to head through Eastmarch. She could count the number of times she had traveled on the north side of the Throat of the World but figured the road signs would be more than helpful enough in her journey. 

The road to Whiterun twisted and turned with the landscape, following the river that flowed north. Various wildlife crossed her path and she could hear the birds singing in the trees. At least nature had stayed consistent and it gave her a small feeling of normality. Nature was something she was attuned with and if that had always remained the same, then so would she.

She had to admit Whiterun Hold did have a lovely landscape. It was not like the brightly colored trees of the Rift, or the dark green forestation of Falkreath, but it had the open tundra free of snow at this time of year, something no other hold had. It made everything around her seem so clean, crisp, and lively. There were trees, but they were scarcely placed, and the leaves were a perfect shade of green that matched the grass below, some of them bare even. The animals roamed more freely, almost as if they weren’t worried about the hunt. She even passed a small pack of wolves who did not even take notice of her. Everything seemed at peace in Whiterun and she wondered what made the place so special that it seemed disconnected in a way from the rest of Skyrim.

The cobblestone path began to bend downhill as the river descended in a series of waterfalls. The road twisted past the raised landscape and Whiterun came into a view. Novalise once again admitted to herself she was impressed by the view. Falkreath and Riften were nothing like what she saw before her now. Though each city had its charm, nothing looked like the towering city that was Whiterun. The city itself was stacked on what appeared to be large rock formation in the center of wide open, flat plains. The Jarls home towered over the rest of the city, which in any other circumstance would seem intimidating. However, Dragonsreach was more of a beautiful piece of architecture and its design was flawless. Its height and placement made it stand out among the flat plains around the city – she compared it to a beacon of light as she was sure it could be seen for a few miles from every angle around the city.

The road detoured behind a slew of farms and other buildings along the road below. She could smell the meadery and her nose wrinkled from the stink of it. She hated meaderies. They smelled of yeast, molasses, and the other odd products used in churning mead and the ingredients were always left to sit so the mead could develop a better taste. She was never fond of the drink, preferring spiced wine herself, but Nords were hefty drinkers and mead was the appropriate ale for them, herself excluded of course. This meadery however smelled much worse than the Black-Briar meadery in Riften. She supposed there was a reason it was considered the best in Skyrim. She just covered her nose with her tunic and picked up her pace as she passed the smelly building.

After she successfully passed the meadery while keeping her breakfast down, she stopped when a familiar feeling passed through the ground beneath her. At first, she thought she imagined it, but felt it again when the ground rumbled. She could even hear it that time and she cautiously moved onward. She approached a small farm that was ahead of her to the left and saw the culprit for the ground trembling beneath her. Another tremor traveled beneath her feet as she saw the Giant slam his club on the ground. That was when she noticed the trio of fighters, trying to take the thing down.

One of them appeared to be a large man she could only assume was a Nord with his height and build. He had black shoulder length hair and black war paint was smeared over his eyes. He wore a fancy type of armor she had never seen before, made up of what appeared to be steel, but she was far from an expert blacksmith, so she was unsure. A smaller woman fought alongside him, she had short dark hair and tan skin. She had on some simple studded armor and while the man fought with a large two-handed greatsword, the woman fought with a much smaller blade and a shield. 

When the giant turned away from her, she saw a couple of arrows protruding from its back. It was then she took note of the female archer standing a short distance away from the main battle taking place. She had shoulder length auburn hair and three green strikes of paint that went across her face diagonally. Her armor was more than revealing and Novalise wondered if it could be considered armor at all. The leather tunic was cut into a V that reached her belly button but was connected by a few clips that kept it from opening too far. The tunic reached mid-thigh and her legs were bare above her knee length fur boots. She wore green sleeves that covered her hands but left the fingers open and the sleeves only reached a little past her elbows. She was, however, wearing shoulder pads and Novalise found it humorous that she shielded her shoulders but not her back or sides.

Novalise looked upon the scene as she passed but it appeared the three were handling the giant with ease. Novalise almost paid them no more attention until a shield went flying past her. She looked at the shield and then to the smaller woman who was fighting the giant. Her eyes widened at the sight of the poor girl shieldless and on the ground, her shortsword raised above her in a defensive position. The woman went to stand, and the giant prepared its club, raising it high above his head. Novalise saw the large Nord man run for her and push her out of the way before the club came barreling down. The man just barely missed impact of the club but was knocked off balance as the ground trembled. He fell on his back, his sword falling from his hands and out of reach. The giant took advantage of his position and raised his foot to stomp down on the helpless Nord. The man was rather quick for his size though and rolled out of the way. The giant’s foot connected with the ground, and it trembled. The Nord, now on his stomach, reached for his great sword but the giant was not going to let up on his attack. He raised his large club again and Novalise was unsure if the man would survive this hit. 

Novalise thought quickly and pulled her bow over her shoulder, grabbing an arrow in the process. She wasn’t used to the new bow in her hands, but she didn’t have time to get acclimated and tried her best to compensate as she nocked an arrow and sent it flying. She smiled to herself when the arrow made contact with her target, piercing through the hand holding the giants club before it came smashing down on the Nord. The giant dropped the club and clutched its injured hand, howling in pain. The Nord took advantage of the giant’s lapse in attack as he grabbed his greatsword up from the ground and swung upwards, cutting the giant’s abdomen. 

The giant fell to his knees and the small woman finished him off, stabbing her sword through its heart and it fell forward on the ground, causing it to shake one last time. Novalise approached the three warriors as they all sheathed their weapons. She walked over to where the giant’s pierced hand lay and tugged at the arrow gently, trying to keep her quiver stocked. She heard one of the warriors speaking to her as she yanked the arrow out.

“You handle yourself well. That was an incredible shot.” Novalise looked up to find the red headed archer standing before her. “You could make for a decent Shield-Sister.” The woman crossed her arms and her hip jutted out slightly with her stance.

“I’m sorry… what?” Novalise said in confusion as she placed the arrow in the quiver on her back. The red head chuckled before she responded, and the large Nord man joined her at her side.

“An outsider, eh?” She started.

“No, not an outsider… just a traveler.” Novalise corrected.

“Never heard of the Companions?” She inquired. Novalise _had_ \- in fact - heard of the Companions. It was nearly impossible to live in Skyrim and not know who they were. The founder of the Companions basically founded Skyrim thousands of years prior, though she couldn’t remember his name for the life of her. She did not reply to the archer who then continued to explain herself. “An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor, and we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough.” Novalise boiled it down to mercenary work, but she kept her opinion to herself. She just nodded in understanding and the Nord man spoke up.

“You should come to Jorrvaskr. You can speak to Kodlak and he’ll decide. You saved my hide back there.” The man’s voice was rather gruff but that was not what Novalise focused on. No, she was more focused on the bright silver eyes she hadn’t noticed on him during their small battle. The black war paint illuminated them further along with his other dark features and she found his eyes to be quite the stunning feature for a Nord.

“Well, you saved _her_ hide.” Novalise responded motioning to the young woman picking up her shield that landed in the stream across the road.

“The old man’s got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell all your worth.” The archer spoke again, pulling Novalise’s attention away from the silver eyed man still staring at her. She gave a small, closed lipped smile at them both and slightly shook her head.

“Thank-you but I’m just going up to Dragonsreach to speak with the Jarl and then I’ll just be on my way.” She said simply.

“Well, let us walk you up there. Jorrvaskr is on the way and we can direct you through the city,” The Nord man spoke, and Novalise nodded her head in thanks. Before her trip to Helgen, she had never found companionship this easy, but these past two days it seemed people were more than willing to aid her. It wasn’t that she was always anti-social, as she did commune with others often enough on her visits to Riften and Falkreath - as well as some of the other smaller towns like Helgen - but never on a personal level. It was nothing quite like the camaraderie shared between her and Ralof, or what these three warriors appeared to express with their “Shield-Siblings”. It made her think there was something to be said about fighting alongside someone in battle.

Before she turned back towards the road, Novalise looked back to the large giant still lying dead upon the farmer’s crops, and then spoke to the two warriors. “What of the giant?”

“The guards will clean him up; we were just hired to kill him.” The archer replied and Novalise just nodded her head again, taking note of the troupe of guards already walking down the path from the city. 

“So where are you traveling from, stranger?” The dark-haired Nord asked her.

“Riverwood.” Novalise replied, not elaborating any further.

“Nice little town, that is.” He commented and she just nodded her head once again, not saying anything more. “The name’s Farkas.” He offered, holding his hand out for her to shake. She took it and his palm engulfed hers. The man was nearly twice her size. The top of her head wouldn’t even reach his neck. He towered over her, and though she was rather small for a Nord, she was sure he was on the opposite end of that spectrum. 

“Novalise.” She replied as they shook hands. He smiled at her, his silver eyes lighting up from the interaction.

“This is Aela,” he said motioning towards the archer, who gave a salute at her introduction. “And that’s Ria.” Ria turned and gave her a large smile as well. On closer inspection, she was able to deduce Ria was likely Imperial. The woman's skin was too dark for a Nord and her smile was absolutely radiant, most definitely her best feature but only added to her soft beauty. 

“And you’re all Companions?” Novalise asked.

“Sure are. Ria hasn’t been with us all that long though, but she’s gotten a lot better since she’s been here.” Farkas said and Novalise thought she saw Ria blush a little.

“It’s all thanks to your brother. He’s an amazing trainer, I’ve learned so much.” Ria said happily.

“Yeah, well I’m glad you think so. He can get a bit harsh with the whelps sometimes.” Farkas replied, running a gloved hand through his hair.

“Oh, I know.” She turned towards Novalise as she continued. “One of my first training sessions, he knocked me on the ground, and I fell so hard I thought I broke my tailbone. I couldn’t sit down for almost a week.” Novalise gave a small wince at the thought. Farkas gave a sympathetic smile that also seemed to mix with a wince of his own. “The Nords up here are built differently.” She stated simply but didn't seem truly bothered by the experience.

“Uh yeah… he did feel a bit bad about that one though.” Farkas said.

“I know, he brought me a sweetroll every day that week.” Ria said with a chuckle and then Farkas began to laugh.

“Tilma forced him to make them himself too. You should have seen him; it was a sight to behold.” Farkas said through his laughter.

“There’s nothing quite like seeing your grumpy ole’ brother covered in flour while still in his armor. He got it everywhere and then Tilma made him clean up that mess too.” Aela piped in. They all laughed and Novalise felt a bit out of place, knowing nothing of the person they spoke of. “It took him an hour to get the final bits of flour out of his hair.”

“Even longer to get his armor clean, but you know how he is about that.” Farkas said, rolling his eyes but there was a fondness in his tone. She imagined, that despite the way they spoke of his brother, he still must have been close to him.

The Companions continued their idle chatter and Novalise remained quiet unless she was addressed directly. They passed Whiterun’s stables and made their way through the small fortified area before reaching the city gates. Novalise took note of the crumbled walls outside the city and though their walls looked strong, they still appeared to be in need of some repairs. They crossed over a draw bridge and approached the wooden doors to the city and a guard dressed in a yellow cuirass approached them.

“Hail the Companions! Who is this stranger you bring with you? The city’s closed with the dragons about. Official business only, want to make sure we don’t have any lolly gagging about.” The guard spoke to them, his hand on the hilt of his weapon.

“Calm down Gerard, I don’t see any dragons around right now and she’s here to speak with the Jarl.” Aela spoke up for her. The guard looked Novalise over, eyeing her suspiciously. Novalise decided to speak up to help her case.

“Riverwood calls for the Jarls aid.” She said simply. The guard relaxed a bit and nodded in understanding.

“Riverwood’s in danger too? Well then, you’d better go on in. Aela I’m sure you can point her towards Dragonsreach?” He asked.

“Yes, though it’s kind of hard to miss.” Aela said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. Novalise silently conceded that point.

The guards opened the gates for them, and they all walked through. It was a clean city, nothing at all like Riften or even really Falkreath with leaves and pinecones often littering the roads. The area matched the plains surrounding the walls of the city. Green trees and various wildflowers grew along the cobblestone roads and the buildings all look well kept. The first thing she noticed was the blacksmith’s shop at the entrance of the city where an Imperial soldier and what appeared to be the smith herself in a slightly heated conversation. Novalise felt nervous passing the Imperial but he paid her no attention.

They passed a few buildings before coming to an open circle with a well at its center and various shops and stalls surrounding the area. The place bustled with children running around and people shopping at the various stores. An inn sat at the end of the circle and she could hear music coming from the inside.

They cut through the town square and headed to the left where a set of stone stairs with running water on each side, led them to another area that encircled a large dead tree with a garden of wildflowers surrounding it. The water flowed all around the paths that circled around the tree and there were more paths that branched in opposite directions from the circle. Benches were all placed along the outside of the tree and decorative garden fences surrounded the path. There was a statue of Talos as well as his shrine that sat northeast to the tree. A priest in the traditional yellow and orange robes stood shouting and preaching of Talos. Novalise was rather surprised to see such open worship of the God, seeing his worship had been banned for quite some time now. All Nords (including herself) had taken to quietly worshipping the man-made-god since the White Gold Concordat. 

They walked to the right to go around the tree but the Companions stopped in front of another set of stairs that led up to a large building that appeared to have a ship’s hull as the roof with shields and similar décor around the building. Novalise gathered it was Jorrvaskr, great mead hall to the Companions.

Aela turned towards Novalise “Dragonsreach is obviously just up there.” She said pointing to the towering castle that overlooked the city. “Good luck on the rest of your journey.”

“Thanks again for your help.” Farkas said before heading up the stairs with Ria and Aela in tow. Novalise waved a goodbye and headed towards the multitude of stairs that led up to the Jarl’s home. A moat surrounded the building and she crossed a wooden bridge after she finally reached the large, ornate wooden doors. 

She made her way into the main hall of Dragonsreach, surprised she was not stopped by the guards flanking the door. The doors closed behind her with a loud thud. She stared up in awe of the palace that was quite the sight to behold. Yellow rugs and banners decorated the floor and balconies. Large cylindrical wooden supports held up the arched roof and the balconies that sat on each side of the hall. The yellow banners held the crest of Whiterun and guards in the familiar yellow cuirasses stood watch in various points around the hall. She climbed a small set of wooden stairs and was greeted by a large rectangular fire pit with two long tables on each side with matching yellow runners. The tables were littered with food and fancy silver plateware. The walls were made up of a similar stone that was used on the city’s surrounding walls and above the Jarl’s throne was a large dragon skull. Where the skull had come from and whether it was authentic or not, Novalise was unsure, but it very much looked like the real thing. 

She stared up at the imposing skeleton, her breathing quickened as she could not pull her eyes away. She had stopped progressing towards the Jarl and additionally hadn’t noticed the Dunmer approach her with her sword drawn. “What is the meaning of this interruption?” She demanded and Novalise startled out of her daze. “Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.”

“Um, I’m sorry… my apologies, but Riverwood sends for troops with news from Helgen, about the dragon attack.” Novalise stuttered awkwardly to the Dark Elf woman. The Dunmer stood straight as she sheathed her weapon, a look of understanding crossing her features.

“Well, that explains why the guards let you in.” She eyed Novalise with violet eyes, gauging if she was of any threat, but must not have seen one as she began to guide her towards the throne. “Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.” Novalise followed her up another set of steps onto a dais where the Jarl's throne sat. They stopped in front of the Jarl who was conversing with a balding Imperial man. The Dunmer took her place near the Jarl’s side so Novalise observed the Jarl before her while she waited patiently. Jarl Balgruuf appeared to be in his fifties, perhaps older, with dark blonde hair and denim blue eyes. He sat lazed back in his throne, one arm resting on the chair as it stroked his long blonde goatee. The Dunmer whispered something to him and he nodded when she finished before he turned his attention to Novalise.

“So, were you at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?” He asked her. Novalise nodded as she replied.

“Yes. The dragon destroyed Helgen and last I saw it headed this way but that was yesterday afternoon.” She replied, only stating the facts needed.

“By Ysmir, Irileth was right!” He straightened in his chair and turned a cocky smirk to the Imperial standing next to him. “What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?” He asked the man. Novalise was nearly shocked to find the Jarl was at least aware of his city's weaknesses. She could respect someone who didn't allow pride to cloud their judgement.

“My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It is in the most immediate danger if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…” The Dunmer woman - Irileth she supposed - started, her tone respectful and calm.

“The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation!” Proventus interrupted her. “He’ll assume we’re preparing to join Ulfric’s side and attack him.”

“Actually…” Novalise started with a low voice and they all looked to her expectantly. She met their eyes and continued after clearing her throat. “I’m sorry but Ulfric was actually there as well.” She said.

“So, the rumors were true then? Ulfric was captured?” Irileth asked her.

“I do not know what became of him after the dragon attacked but yes the Imperials had captured Ulfric with a handful of Stormcloaks. I’m sure the Jarl of Falkreath was more than aware of this as Ulfric was to be executed in Helgen.” Novalise explained. “It may not be my place Jarl Balgruuf, but Riverwood is open and defenseless. They sent me here specifically so that you might send soldiers to their defense.”

“You speak reason, no matter if it may be out of turn." She winced but he threw her a reassuring glance. "I’ll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!” He turned his frustration towards Proventus as he spoke. “Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.”

“Yes my Jarl” The Dunmer replied and bowed slightly before heading for the entrance to the palace.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll return to my duties.” Proventus said with a small scorn of defeat in his tone.

“That would be best.” The Jarl replied, obviously still upset with the man. The Jarl motioned a soldier over and whispered something in his ear before the soldier nodded and left to carry out whatever order it was the Jarl gave him. Jarl Balgruuf turned back towards Novalise who stood there fidgeting and staring up at the large dragon skull looming above them. “Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative.”

“Actually, Gerdur, the woman who runs the sawmill, sent me. I don’t live in Riverwood.” Novalise corrected and his brows rose slightly at her comment.

“Even more so then, you’ve done Whiterun a service, and I won’t forget it.” The guard returned with a piece of folded up armor and handed it to Novalise. She took it with her brows knitted together in confusion. “Take this as a small token of my esteem.” Novalise looked down at the armor and noticed it was a studded Imperial piece. She began to shake her head and looked at the Jarl who was staring at her expectantly.

“Um, I’m grateful honestly, but I cannot accept this.” She said, hoping she wouldn’t offend him.

“Are you a Stormcloak supporter?” He asked and she immediately started shaking her head.

“No, I do not support either side.” She said hastily. He nodded at her, and it appeared he was contemplating something as he stroked his goatee. “Well then, how about this. There is something I need done for me and it may be suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps?” He motioned to the bow strapped to her back. He stood from his chair and she handed the guard back the Imperial uniform.

“I just hunt game, sir. I am not one for any particular talents.” She stated simply. She only just met the Jarl, he couldn’t possibly know what talents she possessed.

“Then you know the land well and I imagine have a decent bit of wit about you.” He said smiling down at her. He motioned her to follow and she did with the confusion still on her face. “Perhaps you can test your skill further with that bow of yours? Surely it can be utilized for more than just game, hm? Come, let’s go find Farengar, my court wizard. He’s been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumors of dragons.” She followed him as they made their way to the side of the hall where a small room sat that appeared to be a study of sorts.

“Well, I assure you these are no rumors. It may be hard to believe but if you saw Helgen right now, it would not take much convincing.” She told him, wondering if the small town had been fully reduced to a pile of ash.

They entered the room and Novalise saw that it was a typical wizard’s study. An enchanting and alchemy station were settled against the far wall and a large desk took up the space in the center of the room. The court wizard was hunched over the enchantment table, wearing dark blue-grey robes often typical of a court wizard with the hood up shadowing his features.

“Farengar, I think I’ve found someone who can help you with your dragon project.” Balgruuf spoke to the court wizard and he turned from what he was doing and a clasped his hands together. He took Novalise in and his brow furrowed.

“Hm, so you think she can be of use to me?” He said to the Jarl, speaking as if she were not present. She looked to the Jarl who just nodded his head and the court wizard continued. “I hope you are referring to my research into the dragons.”

“The dragon only appeared yesterday. Were you researching them prior?” Novalise inquired.

“Whiterun has quite the collection of books on dragons and legend." He finally spoke to her directly. "It wasn’t hard to find the information I needed. Now, I just need someone to fetch something for me.” He paused and then elaborated. “Well… when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there.” Novalise stared at him almost dumbstruck. She looked to the Jarl who was gazing at her expectantly. Vigilantly. She shook her head slightly and replied.

“I’m sorry but, what does this have to do with dragons and what exactly would I be ‘fetching’? I usually avoid the ruins here.” She asked when she turned her head back to Farengar.

“Well, you see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate yesterday, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible.” Farengar stated and while his words may have been different, Novalise understood the concept. Books were something of a guilty pleasure she had when she came across them. The information and stories that could be found in them were invaluable in her opinion.

“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” Novalise quoted and he cocked his head at her reply then nodded.

“Precisely." His eyes turned thoughtful as he took her in again, perhaps seeing her in a different light now that she proved to be more than a mercenary for the Jarl. He continued on with a roll of his hand, "So, I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where would they be coming from?” 

“I thought it was common knowledge they had all died off after the Dragon War.” Novalise stated. There were even graves for them scattered throughout Skyrim and likely even other random places in Tamriel.

“Then why have they returned?" He asked her and she regarded the question carefully, conceding it was quite the conundrum. "I, ah," he paused, searching for the right term, " _learned_ of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow – a ‘Dragonstone’, said to contain a map of dragon burial sites.” 

“And you want me to go to Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve it.” Novalise stated. 

“Yes. Find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself.” She recalled the ruins Ralof had pointed out on their escape from Helgen and her face expressed her doubt. They were larger than many ruins she had encountered herself in Falkreath and the Rift. Not to mention their placement in the mountains would make accessing them slightly more difficult. 

“If it was so simple, why hasn't anyone been sent to do it already?” Novalise asked, crossing her arms. “I mean no disrespect, but I only came here to warn the Jarl and have protection sent to Riverwood. And how do you even know the tablet is there? Ancient Nord ruins aren’t exactly the safest place to wander.” She protested.

“Well. Must preserve some professional secrets, mustn’t we? I have my sources… reliable sources.” He replied vaguely only furthering her frustration.

“This is a priority now. Anything we can use to fight this dragon, or dragons. We need it, quickly. Before it’s too late.” The Jarl spoke up and Novalise found them both looking towards her with apprehensive expressions. 

“Of course, Jarl Balgruuf. She does seem to be an able assistant.” Novalise went to protest again but the Jarl spoke.

“If you succeed at this, you’ll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt.” He said, trying to convince her to go. Novalise cared little for any sort of reward he might grant her but sighed as she looked between the two men. She shook her head before wiping a hand down her face.

“Alright then. How do I get to the barrow?”


	4. Chapter 4

Novalise marched down the stairs towards the large center surrounding the tree in Whiterun’s Wind District. It was already mid-evening and she promised the Jarl and court wizard that she would head out for Bleak Falls Barrow first thing in the morning. She was not overly excited about the trip and would need a good night’s rest before traveling through unknown territory. 

She passed the large tree and a little girl’s voice caught her off guard. “Could you spare a coin?” Novalise quirked her head to the side at the innocent looking girl who sat on a bench before the tree. Novalise approached her and knelt down, looking around the area for any adults the child might belong to.

“Where are your parents?” Novalise asked.

“My mama, well… she died. My aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out. Said I wasn't good for anything. I wound up here, but... I… I don't know what to do. I miss her so much...” Novalise looked at her with sad eyes and then gave her a small smile. She motioned for her to follow and the little girl stood up, looking up at her with hopefulness in her expression.

“Come on. Let me get you something to eat. It’s not much but at least you can sleep with a full belly tonight.” Novalise said and the little girl smiled brightly at her. Novalise held out her hand, and the little girl placed her small hand in Novalise’s. They began to walk towards the market and Novalise felt warmth from helping the poor child. She remembered all too well what it was like to lose your mother and the helpless feeling afterwards. She was much older than the little girl when her own mother died but the feeling was all the same. Luckily, her mother left her with enough training and smarts on how to survive on her own, but this young one had nothing but a disdainful family.

“My name is Lucia, what’s yours?” Lucia asked looking up at her.

“My name is Novalise. But you can call me Nova. It’s nice to meet you.” She replied with a warm smile.

“That’s a pretty name. I like it.” Novalise's smile widened.

“I like yours too.” They reached the bottom of the stairs by the market and she asked Lucia, “Alright where can we get some good grub? I’m famished myself.” They walked passed a food vendor who had a stall setup to her right. The merchant was a pretty Imperial woman with dark features and her daughter, who shared the same qualities, stood next to her at the stand. The merchant’s daughter popped her head over around stall and smiled at Lucia.

“Hi Lucia! Who is this?” The daughter looked to Novalise with a wild smile.

“This is Novalise, she’s going to buy me some food today! Divines bless her heart!” Lucia said excitedly.

“That’s awfully kind of you.” The mother said. Novalise just shook her head.

“It’s the right thing to do. I know it’s hard to lose a mother.” The Imperial gave them both a sympathetic look. She nodded her head towards a large building behind them. “That’s the ‘Bannered Mare’. They serve good food and drink and since you’re a new face I imagine you might need lodging?” The Imperial inquired.

“I do. Thank you.” She looked down to Lucia, “Does that sound alright Lucia?”

“Yes! Of course!” Novalise smiled at her and sent a thanks to the Imperial woman before they turned and headed for the inn.

A blonde bard played the lute on the other side of the fire pit that was the main focal point of the main room within the inn. A few townsfolk sat gathered around the fire or at various tables scattered about the area, many of them with an ale in hand. The innkeeper spoke out a greeting to her as the doors closed behind them. She walked over to the bar where the innkeeper was cleaning out a tankard with a clean cloth. “Hello there. What type of stew might you be serving today?” Novalise asked, raising her voice slightly to speak over the sound of the bard playing behind her and idle conversation filling the space.

“Just a basic venison stew. It’s mostly just meat, potatoes and leeks. I was a bit low on stock today, but I’ve got a delivery coming in tomorrow if you plan on staying the night as well.” The innkeeper replied. She had dark auburn hair pulled back into a braid at the base of her neck. Her hazel eyes were narrow and lined with dark liner, almost giving them an exotic look for a Nord.

“That’s perfectly fine. How much for two bowls and some bread?” She asked, digging in her bag for her coin purse. “I’ll take the room too.”

“Of course, it’s ten septims for a night and I’ll give you a discount on the stew since you have dear ole’ Lucia with you.” The innkeeper smiled at the child next to her and Novalise couldn’t help but smile herself. “Also, since you’re taking a room it should balance out for me well enough.” Novalise pulled out her coin purse that felt much too light and she frowned at the sight of only ten septims within. She looked up to the innkeeper and gave a pitiful smile before placing her coin purse on the counter. She looked between Lucia and the innkeeper, biting her bottom lip. 

“I, um, only have ten on me.” The innkeeper gave her a sympathetic smile as she noticed the anxiety seep into Novalise’s features. Lucia frowned at her statement and Novalise placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine.” She turned back towards the innkeeper, “I’ll just take the food then if that’s alright?” Lucia perked back up and smiled at her.

“That’s perfectly well dear.” The innkeeper said with a smile as she took the coin purse and went about preparing the food. Novalise instructed Lucia to find them a place to sit, keeping an eye on the young girl. A moment later the innkeeper handed her two bowls of steaming stew, the smell wonderful despite the innkeeper downplaying the food originally, and a small loaf of bread. Novalise gave her her thanks and turned to head towards Lucia but stopped a moment when the innkeeper spoke.

“You know, if you need the coin, you could put in some work for me? How about chopping me up some wood for the fires and I’ll rent you the room for tonight?” Novalise felt a bit of relief.

“Thank you. I will take you up on that offer after I get us fed.” She replied with a small smile. 

Lucia waited for her at a table near the back, practically bouncing in her chair with excitement. Novalise set the food down and Lucia was quick to dig in. Novalise smiled at her before starting on her own meal. 

“It’s been a long time since I had a meal like this.” Lucia said, her mouth full of bread.

“I remember when I first lost my mother. It was a long time before I got a good meal. At the time, I was much better with snares and small game doesn’t fetch you much coin and I’m not much of a cook.” She said smiling.

“I wish I knew how to catch food.” Lucia said pouting at her bowl of food. Novalise considered the young child for a second and felt a lump in her throat before speaking, coughing just a bit to clear it.

“I… I don’t know how long I might be around Whiterun, but… maybe I can show you a few things before I head out for good?” Novalise offered her. Lucia brightened up, sitting in her chair straight. Novalise had no issue admitting she had been fortunate to have a mother who taught her the skills she needed to survive in Skyrim's wilds. It certainly helped get her deal with her mother's passing.

“Really? You can do that?” Novalise nodded her head, smiling.

“I have to run an errand for the Jarl tomorrow morning but when I get back I can spare some time I think.” Lucia ecstatically nodded her head in agreement. “Alright then. I will show you a few tricks even someone as little as you can use. Skyrim is a dangerous place, so I wouldn’t venture too far from Whiterun’s walls. Maybe stay close to the farms but, I saw more than enough rabbits on my way here you could make use of.” Lucia nodded in acknowledgment and they finished the rest of their meal in silence. 

Novalise went to collect their bowls and stood up, turning to take them back to the bar, but was stopped in her tracks when little arms surrounded her hips. She looked down to see Lucia hugging her, her cheek smushed against Novalise’s hip. 

“Thank you Nova. Thank you so much!” Novalise, placed a hand on her head and straightened the young girl’s hair before continuing on to the bar. After dropping their bowls off with the innkeeper she turned back to Lucia.

“Are you going to be alright for a little while? I need to earn my stay here for the night.” Lucia nodded, giving her another hug, this one Novalise returned. “Stay safe little one.” She said to her before the young girl took off towards the front doors.

Novalise asked the innkeeper where she would find the wood needed for chopping. She followed her instruction and left the inn, making her way to just outside the building where she found some already chopped wood, an axe, and large sections of tree trunk ready to be split into firewood. She made her way over grabbing some of the full pieces of lumber and began chopping away, having to swing the axe completely over her head to make a clean cut due to her lack of strength. She had what she needed to use her bow but wielding something like this took a bit more than she was capable of. She continued for a few minutes, breaking a slight sweat before a familiar gruff voice interrupted her.

“How was your talk with the Jarl?” Novalise turned to see the behemoth of a man that was Farkas standing in front of her. He was no longer wearing his armor, now dressed casually in some slacks and a tunic. He still had his war paint plastered on his face, giving him an intimidating look but the large grin he wore made him look much friendlier. He was holding two wooden crates filled with bottles of what she assumed could only be mead. His arm muscles bulged from carrying their weight.

“It was… over productive.” Novalise said, trying to best describe with one word being convinced into scouring an ancient Nord ruin, something she definitely had no interest in. He took a moment for the word to seep in and still seemed a bit confused, but she could see how he brushed any thoughts of it away as he continued to converse with her.

“So, Hulda has you choppin’ wood for her, eh?” He asked, gesturing towards the woodcutter’s axe in her hands. She looked at the axe then at the pile of wood behind her as she replied.

“Uh, yeah. I didn’t quite have enough septims for a room, so she offered to let me chop some wood for her to compensate.” She said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She gave a meek, embarrassed smile after the statement.

“You had enough to give for Lucia though.” He said and he must have noticed her brows knit together so he explained himself. “On my way down here to get the mead, I saw her bolting outta the place. I asked her what she was so excited about and she told me a certain someone bought her dinner and offered to teach her how to hunt.” He said gesturing towards the market square where the Imperial merchant’s daughter and Lucia were playing tag, giggling the whole time. “She’s not been here long, but it’s not often enough someone helps her.” He said and she thought she saw a solemn look on his face as they watched the girls running around the square. “Some children just aren’t as fortunate as others when it comes to having someone to watch after them and not every adult is capable either.” The way he said it made her think he might have spoken from experience but she didn't get a chance to analyze it further when he turned his attention back to her and smiled. “Why don’t you come up to Jorrvaskr and we’ll hold you up for the night. You can keep your coin and not have to result to manual labor for a place to sleep.”

Novalise began shaking her head, spilling out an excuse. “I’m not so sure, I’d hate to impose. I’m sure only Companions are welcome to stay there.” The mead hall had looked rather imposing when she had gazed up at it from below before. It wasn't someplace she felt she would quite fit.

“You know I’m sure Kodlak wouldn’t mind if it’s just for one night. It’s the least I could offer for your help earlier. I woulda been hurt pretty badly if it wasn’t for your quick thinking”.” She smiled up at him, but he could still see the protest in her eyes.

“I believe anyone would have done the same.” She replied, readying another piece of wood to chop.

“Maybe. Maybe not, but it was one hell of a shot though, I’ll give you that. I could walk you up there if you like?” He insisted as she swung her axe down on the piece of wood, the axe getting stuck in the wood instead of chopping through it.

“I’m still not so sure.” She started with a hesitant tone in her voice, attempting to break the rest of the wood apart. “The innkeeper was generous enough to let me do this for a room, I’d feel bad for not staying here.” She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

“Ah, Hulda won’t mind. I’ll go let her know.” Before she could protest, he turned away and headed back into the inn. She stood there for a moment, trying to process exactly what just happened. 

“I guess I’ll be sleeping at Jorrvaskr tonight.” She murmured to herself as she stuck the axe into the stump, similar to how she found it and began gathering up the wood, stacking them in neat piles against the wall of the inn. Farkas came back through the front doors of the inn and he jerked his head in a motion to signal her to join him. When she was at his side they began walking together and she asked if he needed help carrying the stacked crates of mead.

“Nah, I can handle it, gotta be good for something.” He grinned as he looked down at her and she smiled back, brushing her hair behind her ear. To avoid any awkward silence, she tried her hand at starting a conversation when they reached the stairs leading to the Wind district.

“So, what brought you to the Companions?” She inquired, thinking of a good question to get him talking so she would not have to talk too much about herself.

“Vilkas and I have been here since we were little whelps. Our father, Jergen, raised us here.” It didn't come to her as a surprise. The man looked like he had been wielding a weapon since he came out of the womb.

“And Vilkas is your brother?” Novalise asked, remembering the conversation between the three Companions earlier that day.

“Yeah, he’s my twin. Even Vignar can’t remember Companions younger than us.” Novalise nearly blanched at his statement. The fact there was another Nord that looked exactly like Farkas - the large imposing man that he was - came as quite a shock to her. She couldn't imagine what they'd look like standing side by side.

“Vignar?” She asked, clarifying his last statement.

“Oh, sorry. I forget you’re new around here. He’s the patron of the Gray-Mane clan here in Whiterun. He’s the oldest Companion up at Jorrvaskr. His brother Eorlund runs the skyforge for us.” Novalise nodded her head as he spoke. 

“What is the skyforge? I can say the name sound familiar.” Novalise said, wracking her brain to find meaning to the lost word.

“It’s the forge used for our weapons and armor. Ysgramor found it when they came to Skyrim and built Jorrvaskr here because of it. That was before Whiterun was settled.” He explained.

“I thought the armor looked special.” Novalise said, more to herself than to Farkas. “You sure know your history.” She stated, admiring his knowledge of the city and the history of the Companions he belonged to.

“Eh, not really. Vilkas does though. Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor while my brother has his brains. He reads… a lot.” Farkas said his eyes getting slightly wider for a second with his last words.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” She said. She often found herself reading a book at night under the stars with just the firelight to light the pages for her before she slept. _‘Knowledge is Power’_ her mother used to tell her. 

“So, I thought you were heading out after you met with the Jarl.” Farkas stated but with a questioning tone.

“I had planned on it, but… plans change. It seems as if everyone needs a favor of me today.” Novalise said, a smile playing at her lips.

“What kind of favor?” He asked.

“His court wizard needs help with his dragon research and needs some sort of stone tablet. They’re sending me to Bleak Falls Barrow in the morning.” She replied.

“Bleak Falls Barrow?” He said, raising his eyebrows in small surprise. “Kinda dangerous for someone to be traveling through alone dontchya think?” He questioned, a bit of alarm in his voice. She didn't miss him eyeing her clothes and the lack of armor she currently wore.

“I honestly don’t know much about the place, just that it’s an ancient Nord ruin. I saw it on my way through Riverwood yesterday, so I think I know how to get there. I can handle myself decently enough I suppose. Well, enough to make it through alive I hope.” He nodded; his brows slightly scrunched together in concern.

They reached the top of the stairs that led to Jorrvaskr and she helped Farkas through the main doors, holding the door so he could pass through with the crates of mead. She walked in behind him and the hall smelt of food, mead and burning wood from the large fire pit that took up the center of the room. The main part of the hall had a lowered stone floor with wooden stairs on each side leading up to the wood floor landing that surrounded the hall. The roof of the mead hall was in fact a boat hull and she admired the original thought put into the architecture. Red banners hung from the supports and various weapons and animal mounts decorated the walls.

The moment they walked into the mead hall a commotion captured her attention to the left side of the tables surrounding the fire pit. There was an open space between the various small tables, benches and the few bookshelves that sat up against the wall. In the open space a male Dunmer with red eyes and hair to match, wearing less hide armor than could be functional and a Nord woman with a stern face, also wearing hide armor just more functional, were in the middle of a fist fight. Some members gathered around to watch the fight. Some made bets while others yelled pointers to the two. She looked at the scene, confusion plastered on her face and when she turned back to ask Farkas what was going on, he was already headed to the other side of the hall with the crates of mead. She slowly walked towards the fight, taking it all in. She wondered if anyone would stop them, but they all seemed to be enjoying the show, so she stood there awkwardly and let them finish their fight. Finally, the woman knocked the Dunmer down and just as she pulled her arm for another punch he held his hand up, calling yield. As he stood slow and defeated, the onlookers all went their separate ways, a few passing coin purses around. A male voice drew her attention and when she turned, she saw a man who looked to be battle worn, an older gentleman, with a long grey pony tail despite the top of his bald head lacking any hair. His armor matched what she saw Farkas wearing earlier. She got a better look this time and noticed the wolves embellished onto the breastplate. Though, his most obvious feature was his left eye that was completely white with a scar running down from his brow to just above his jaw. It made his whole appearance look rather fearsome. 

“Haven’t seen your face before.” He said to her. Before she could reply, another voice came to her defense.

“Skjor, this is Novalise; she’s the one I was telling you about.” Aela said to the man coming from behind him and giving him a stern look as she placed a hand on his shoulder with a familiarity Novalise almost questioned. Novalise felt a small bit of relief from not having to explain her presence, seeing as she didn’t know where Farkas went to. The older man eyed her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

“Hm. She doesn’t look like much.” He said with crossed arms. Skjor was obviously a Nord, as he stood much taller than her, but he didn’t reach the height Farkas did. She wasn't sure anyone she had ever met did. He looked down at her and she chewed her bottom lip as he continued to assess her.

“I would have thought you’d left Whiterun by now.” Aela said to her, but there was nothing unfriendly in her tone.

“I thought so too.” Novalise replied vaguely, and when Aela looked as if she was waiting for her to say more, she continued. “I have to do something for his court wizard and Farkas invited me to stay the night. I didn’t have enough septims for a room at the inn.” She explained.

“Jorrvaskr isn’t a bunk house.” Skjor said plainly and Aela gave him another pointed look.

“Come on. Why don’t I introduce you to the old man? I am sure he’d like to meet you. Farkas wouldn’t stop talking about you earlier.” Aela placed a hand between Novalise’s shoulder blades and guided her to the other side of the room, where a set of stairs descended into the basement.

The basement was constructed mainly of stone with curved arches over the main hall. Across from the stairs was a room with a multitude of beds she assumed were the living quarters. Aela took her to the right and down the hall where red and yellow runners covered the floor. They walked through an archway and there were other adjoining halls on each side. Aela motioned for Novalise to take a seat at the small table that sat in the corner of the hall next to a set of double doors that were currently cracked open.

“Wait here. I’m going to go fetch Farkas.” She instructed and Novalise nodded. She sat patiently as Aela turned and headed down one of the adjacent hallways. Novalise could pick up on a quiet conversation within the room and her ears perked up as they strained to hear it, but she remained seated.

“But I still hear the call of the blood.” She heard a deep voice say. The voice had a familiarity to it, but she was not quite sure why.

“We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome.” This voice was of an older man she could tell. Experience and wisdom seemed to seep into his voice, and she found it… fatherly.

“You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don’t know if the rest will go along quite so easily.” The other voice replied.

“Leave that to me.” The older man replied and then there was a short silence before he spoke again “There is a stranger in our hall.” Novalise’s head snapped towards the doors eyes widened. How in the -

Just then Aela rounded the corner with Farkas. She poked her head in through the cracked door and then motioned for Novalise to follow her. Novalise stood and gave a friendly smile to Farkas who returned the expression before gesturing for her to enter the room first. She walked through the double doors into a large study with a rug matching the runners taking up the space on the stone floor. Two men dressed in the same armor Skjor and Farkas had on, sat in the corner at a small round table. The first she noticed was the older man she could now put a face to the voice. He matched his voice with looks of wisdom and experience in his features. He had light blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek with a swirling war paint design on his right. His silver hair reached his shoulders and had a thick braid on the side. His long beard was a bit darker than his hair and reached low enough to cover his neck. The man was a pure Nord warrior.

The other man had not looked up at her. His elbows rested on his knees and he stared at the floor, his head somewhat tilted to the side. Novalise couldn’t see many of his features, just his black hair that wasn’t cut short but was shorter than Farkas’. Though he was sitting down, Novalise could see he was tall and lean.

“Aela, you bring us a guest.” The older man spoke, and she assumed he was this Kodlak Farkas had mentioned before.

“This is the one Farkas spoke of earlier. Shot her arrow straight through the giant’s hand just before he brought the club down on him.” Aela explained. Kodlak looked her over and she bit the inside of her cheek as he assessed her.

“Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit. Tell me, do you wish to join the Companions?” He asked her and Novalise stood there for a moment, trying to find her words.

“I’m not much of a warrior, just a decent shot.” Novalise explained. He nodded and Aela chuckled. The other man’s head popped up at her statement and he nearly glared at her. She was taken aback at first by his looks doing a double take as she looked between him and Farkas. She came to the conclusion this was the twin brother she heard about earlier. That was why she recognized the voice. It was similar to Farkas’ but was a bit deeper and much smoother. They did look strikingly alike but they had their differences. Where Farkas was large and buff, Vilkas was lean but looked no less a warrior. Farkas’ beard was a bit scruffier while Vilkas had more of a thick stubble. Though it was their eyes that seemed to differ the most. Both had bright steel grey eyes but Vilkas had an intensity in his where Farkas' always appeared open and friendly. She could sense a severity in him, and she wondered how they came to be so different.

“Master, you wouldn’t truly consider accepting her?” Vilkas spoke out and Novalise snapped her head towards him. He didn’t look at her, just kept his attention on Kodlak.

“I am nobody’s master, Vilkas. And last I checked; we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts.” Kodlak replied calmly. It would seem Vilkas aligned his thoughts with Skjor and she already felt like she was imposing on this small group of warriors to cause a divide.

“I invited her here, Vilkas. I would have been flattened and broke if not for her. The least we could do is offer her a place to stay for the night.” Farkas came to her defense and she gave him a small smile in thanks. He at least made her feel like he _wanted_ her here, despite her original objections.

“What matters is their heart.” Kodlak added and his eyes were soft when he observed her. Her lips tilted in a small smile at his words but then fell at Vilkas'.

“And her arm…” Vilkas muttered, crossing his arms. Kodlak nodded and turned back towards her.

“Just good a shot?” He asked her and she looked to Aela who gave her nothing to go on. Novalise nodded and shrugged a shoulder.

“I had mastered my skill with a bow by the time I was fourteen. I don’t often need to use anything else but when I do, I have daggers and throwing knives. Like I said before, I’m no warrior.” Novalise told him honestly. She had used a bow her entire life and living in Skyrim wasn't safe for a lone woman. She'd fended off her fair share of bandits and other threats but she wouldn't say it was something she enjoyed or particularly liked. She did it because she had to.

“I found her chopping wood outside the inn because she didn’t have enough for a room. She used all her coin to feed Lucia beforehand and I thought she deserved a warm bed to sleep in tonight.” Farkas said. Kodlak stared at her for a moment then Farkas continued to elaborate. “She told me the Jarl is sending her to Bleak Falls Barrow in the morning. She’ll need her rest if she’s going to traverse through any ancient ruins.” Kodlak stood from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Well then, I guess I should welcome you to Jorrvaskr if you're staying the night. I am Kodlak, Harbinger of the Companions but you already know that.” Novalise nodded and he gave a small chuckle. “We thank you for saving our Farkas here. He’s a great warrior and it would have been a tragedy for something to happen to him. Come, let us have Vilkas test your arm before we celebrate in the mead hall over dinner. We’ll toast to your success today.” Novalise’s eyes widened in slight panic and she looked to Aela and Farkas for help as she started to protest.

“Actually, um. You needn’t to worry Vilkas here I don’t plan on staying.” Vilkas almost looked insulted at her statement so she avoided looking at him any further to keep her anxiety tamped down. “I don’t think I’m Companion material, I just hunt game.” Kodlak considered her for a moment before he nodded and patted her shoulder with an aged, gentle hand.

“Fair enough. But, I will agree to allow you one night’s stay. We have an open bed and Farkas here seems pretty adamant about it.” Kodlak chuckled and she could have swore she saw a bit of pink peaking out from the warpaint on Farkas’ face.” 

“Thank you Kodlak. And please, no need to celebrate on my behalf. I just ate at the inn, not necessary to overfill my belly. Besides, helping them was what anyone would and should do. Giving me a bed tonight is more than enough.” She said, speaking a little too quickly as she always did when her anxiety spiked.

“Nonsense! Every battle won is cause for celebration. Tilma has prepared a wondrous meal, you’ll at least enjoy a bit of it with some good mead.” Kodlak said, smiling boisterously down at her. She looked between the four warriors before plastering a smile on her face. 

“Alright then, I suppose one mead won’t hurt.” She said and Kodlak patted her on the back. 

He ushered her through his study, and they all made their way up the stairs and into the mead hall where most of the other Companions sat around the fire pit at the long tables. Farkas took her bow and quiver from her and placed it on a nearby weapons rack that sat against the wall near the steps to the basement. She took a seat where he had instructed her to, then he sat down next to her on the right and Aela to the left. Skjor sat next to Aela and Kodlak next to him. She turned to see Vilkas was sitting at the other end of the tables, glaring their way and she quickly looked away when their eyes met. He made her feel uneasy and she could feel her chest tighten when those silver orbs were on her.

Farkas caught the exchange and smirked. “Don’t worry about Vilkas. He just takes some getting used to.”

“Be careful you don’t want him to hear you say that.” Skjor spoke up from Aela’s side as he stabbed a piece of meat with his fork and popped it in his mouth.

“He won’t do anything to Farkas, he’s his weak spot. Farkas can say whatever he wants about him.” Aela said. She had an elbow on the back of her chair, legs crossed and a mead in hand.

“That’s because anything I say, he knows is true.” Farkas said with a chuckle, taking a swig of mead from his tankard. “I might not be bright but at least I’m honest.” Novalise hadn't thought Farkas expressed any lack of intelligence and thought he was selling himself short. Perhaps it was something he was just used to being told? She glanced back towards the other twin who seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at any of them as he tore into his own meal.

“Is he always so…” Novalise trailed off having difficulty finding a word so the three tried to finish her sentence for her.

“Angry?”

“Broody?”

“Annoying?” Aela finished and Novalise let a small smile grace her face at the three responses she received then replied.

"I was going to say severe, but I see you have your choice words for him." Novalise said, careful of how she spoke.

"Oh, he'd like that one. Vilkas is good with words. Wields them as well as his greatsword." Skjor said with a huffed laugh but she felt a small victory at making the older fierce warrior smile.

Farkas continued rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah he’s always been like that but just ignore him, he’ll come around.” Farkas then handed her a plate of food and despite having filled her stomach earlier, her mouth watered at the smell and sight of the various meats, cheeses and vegetables in front of her. She grabbed her fork and tore into some roast chicken Farkas placed on her plate. Her eyes rolled back in her head slightly and she let out a small moan of approval as she chewed the piece of meat. It was not often she got to eat a real meal, let alone two and she savored every bit of it.

After she had taken a few bites of the food he set before her, he handed her a bottle of mead with a grin on his face and she eyed the bottle suspiciously. She had never been much of a drinker before, seeing as it was not entirely available to her, but she gratefully accepted it from him. She bit the cork and pulled, and it made a popping sound when the bottle opened and Farkas just simply yanked his cork out with his bare hands. He held is bottle out to her and she clinked hers with his before bringing it to her lips. It was quite refreshing, more so than she expected and it did taste quite delicious. It did have somewhat of an after taste, but she figured it grew on you the more you drank.

“So, do you think you’ll visit us again after your trip?” Farkas asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. 

“If I find what the court mage is looking for, I will have to at least come back to give it to him. You might see me then.” She said, giving him a bit of hope. She would have to return at least once, but after her retrieval of the Dragonstone, and training Lucia she’d be on her way back to the Rift. It was just where she belonged.

“Well you’re always welcome. You definitely know how to handle yourself; you’d make a great Shield-Sister.” Her cheeks warmed at his compliment and she thanked him again. She brushed her hair behind her ear, a nervous tick giving away her apprehension.

“I’m really not a warrior.” She said.

“Well neither is Torvar but he’s still here.” Aela said, Skjor snickering next to her. A Nord man with dark blond hair and a beard a few seats down looked towards them. 

“I heard that.” He yelled in their direction.

“Was hoping you would.” Aela replied back before taking a sip of her own mead. When she placed the beverage back on the table, she continued. “Alright, story time.”

Aela insisted on telling everyone in the hall about their experience with the giant earlier that day. Novalise could not help but blush when she got to the part about her shooting an arrow through its hand. Everyone raised their drink to the small story so Novalise tepidly raised her bottle as well, but still felt rather out of place with the whole scene. She was the kind that preferred to go unnoticed and the attention they gave her was a tad overwhelming. She had never had this type of companionship before, and there was a sense of... _warmth_ to it she was not used to. Perhaps it was just the mead already affecting her due to her lower tolerance for the beverage. You couldn't risk being intoxicated out in the wilds while you traveled alone as she had for so long.

It hadn't always been like that. It had once just been Novalise and her mother. Alone but together. They often kept to themselves while she was a child with a few visits to Riften when they needed supplies or her mother had old friends - who were few and far between - she felt the need to visit with. After her mother had passed, she lost her trust in the strangers found in Riften. She knew who was to blame but could not separate those that murdered her mother from the citizens she once knew so well. It took a long while before she could see the good in the world. That hope was always there, deep inside her soul but that small flame was never fully stoked to the burning fire it had been when she was younger. Her experience over the past couple days caused her great confliction and she couldn’t help feeding that flame just a bit while in such wonderful company. 

Halfway through her second bottle of mead, she felt a small buzz from the drink and decided she should head to bed before she overdid herself. Farkas escorted her to the living quarters in the basement. She looked in the room and saw there were about eight beds lined against the walls and she looked to Farkas with apprehension. “Just pick a bed and fall in it. Tilma keeps the place clean, she always has.” He told her and she nodded before she walked over to a bed in the back-left corner of the room. She said goodnight to Farkas, smiling at him as he walked away. She pulled off her shoes and set her pack next to them before she tucked herself under the fur covers. She stared up at the ceiling before closing her eyes. Blood red eyes stared back at her behind her eyelids and her eyes shot open as a gasp escaped her mouth. It would appear sleep would be just as uneasy as it had been the night before. She turned on her side and faced the wall, staring at the patterns in the stone. She heard the other Companions make their way to bed one by one, until finally her eyes were heavy enough that she had no other choice but to try and let the sleep come; and it did, only to be accompanied by nightmares of blazing fires and black dragons.

* * *

Novalise’s eyes flew open when her nightmares decided to give her reprieve. It was the same dream she'd had since Helgen and she almost wished for her old nightmares to return. She sat on the bed with her feet placed on the cold floor and she breathed heavily. She had a light sheen of sweat as per usual and noticed the palms of her hands had crescent shaped marks from her nails. She hoped she had not woken any of the Companions sleeping in the room with her but saw there were still a few of them sleeping in their beds peacefully. The one she knew to be Torvar was snoring loudly, and she was sure his position could not have been comfortable. A bottle of mead hung from the hand that drooped over the side of the bed and reached to the floor. 

She sat there and attempted to untangle her hair before re-braiding it. When she was satisfied with how her hair was tied, she made her bed to look the same way it had the previous night. She slipped on her leather boots and satchel before attempting to head upstairs as quietly as she could, but apparently, she was not quiet enough.

“I was hoping I would catch you before you left.” She turned around to see Kodlak standing at the base of the stairs, looking as calm as ever. “Before you go, would you mind accompanying me to my quarters? I would like a moment with you if you please.” He said and gestured for her to head towards the other end of the basement. She followed all the while a little confused and he instructed her to sit at the table he and Vilkas had occupied the previous night.

“What is this all about?” She asked him as he began to sip at the drink in his mug on the table. She could scent the strong herbs coming from the steaming beverage and was slightly surprised to find the older warrior to be drinking tea.

“Some members of the Circle have taken a liking to you.” He said as if she should have already been aware of this. She had learned the previous night that the Circle was a small handful of the Companions that had originally been constructed of Ysgramor's most trusted advisors. The position now often went to the most experienced and skilled fighters in the Companions.   
Only Skjor, Aela and the twins belonged to the reclusive group currently - in addition to the Harbinger, naturally. “Yet, you oddly seem to have no interest in joining the Companions." He continued and she could see the question in his gaze before he asked it. "Why is this?” Novalise thoughtfully pondered her answer before speaking.

“I’m not sure I work well with others.” She replied honestly.

“What makes you say that?” She shrugged her shoulders meekly in response.

“I’ve always done my hunting alone. That’s just how it is and has always been. Fighting or working with others isn't something I have experience in.” She explained.

“Just because something is, doesn’t mean it must be.” He said simply. They sat in silence for a moment and Novalise thought on his words. She never felt truly comfortable around others, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel a sort of camaraderie these past couple of days between the new faces she had encountered. “After your trip to Bleak Falls, I would like you to return here. There are always open beds for those with a strong heart.” He had a knowing look in his eye and she could almost see a smile hidden behind his thick white beard. He stood and walked over to his desk where a simple set of leather armor rested atop it.

“And what makes you think mine is strong?” She asked. He chuckled as he picked up the leathers and held them out to her.

“I can see it in your eyes. Never in my life have I seen such vibrant eyes as yours. They shine like the sun, yet I can still see the gloom within them. All warriors come to Jorrvaskr for reasons that are their own, but the reason they remain is the same.” His tone was sad, like he could feel the pain she sometimes forced away.

“And what reason would that be?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she carefully eyed him and the armor he held out to her.

“Family. All of us are broken or flawed in our own ways but in here… within these halls those flaws are turned into strengths. We build each other up and hold out a helping hand when we fall. I can see that you have fallen one too many times. You may not have come here of your own accord, but it doesn’t make your presence any less meaningful. The Gods and fate all have a funny way of working those things out.” This time his smile was too wide to remain hidden and there was something in his expression that made her believe he was smiling for a reason that went past his words to her.

“Are you saying you think I’m meant to be here?” She asked him.

“I’m saying you chose to come here, regardless of what the circumstances were. I would like to see you in these halls again young one. So in the mean time, take these." He gestured to the armor in his hands. "We can't have you exploring Nordic ruins in just a tunic and pants."

"I can't accept that." Novalise shook her head and waved a hand towards the leathers.

"I insist." He said, still smiling. "You can return them afterwards or pay us for them even if you feel obligated enough. No matter, it will be reason enough for you to return." She pursed her lips to the side as she regarded him. He was more than sincere any time he had spoken with her and despite her hesitance to accept more charity from them, she knew those leathers could save her life. 

He must have seen the decision in her eyes before she grabbed them as his smile widened. "Even if it were simply to have a warm bed for another night, we will welcome you back with open arms like any family should.” Novalise nodded her head and thanked him before leaving to find a private place to change into the armor.

The leathers fit her rather well, only a little loose in some odd places but nothing that would hinder her movement. Much of the armor was adjustable so she was able to fit it to the more vulnerable places on her body more comfortably. The leather pants were lined with some cheap hide to allow her more flexibility and keep the armor from chaffing against her skin. It would also provide some much needed warmth for her trek up the mountain that Bleak Falls resided on.

When she was finished gearing herself, she rushed up the stairs - this time with a bit more haste. She observed the nearly empty mead hall, a stark contrast to how she left it the night before. There was an older woman she had noticed the night before – Tilma she thought her name was – sweeping the far end of the room. An older man with dark complexion and grey hair sat at a smaller round table off to the side sipping a drink as he conversed with a smaller man who had dark balding hair. Both of them were dressed in robes - something she found odd when comparing them to the other Companions she had met the previous night. She grabbed her bow and quiver from the weapons rack Farkas had placed them in the night prior and equipped them to her person. She made her way towards the front doors but startled when a deep voice spoke to her.

“You’re up rather early. I would’ve thought you’d slept in with all the tossing and turning about you did last night.” Vilkas sat in one of the chairs that were up against the half walls formed from the wooden dais that surrounded the main area of the hall. He was only dressed in a dark tunic and pants reading a book in a rather lax position. She hadn’t seen him there before when she originally surveyed the room. 

Based on his statement, she _had_ woken someone with her nightmares that night. “I didn’t know if anyone had heard me… or that I made any noise at all.” She said with a low voice.

“Most of them didn’t.” He said, still not looking up from his book.

“But you did.” She stated his implication.

“I hear everything.” He replied simply.

“Well, then hear my apology. I hadn’t meant to keep you up.” She said, looking down at her feet.

“I wasn’t going to get any rest anyways.” He said and she began to get frustrated that he still hadn’t looked up from his book. When he didn’t say anymore, she turned to leave but then he spoke again. “How long?” He asked and her brows furrowed in confusion. He hadn’t looked at her but seemed to know she hadn't understood his question. “How long have you been suffering from nightmares?” He elaborated.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. “I don’t know.” She lied and he finally looked up from his book.

“You don’t know?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I don’t know.” She said, her frustration leaking into her voice. He regarded her for a moment before he continued his inquiry.

“Do you plan on staying here again?” He asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but she didn’t answer immediately. She licked her lips before answering and his eyes caught the motion, but they quickly moved back up to her own before she noticed.

“I am not sure. I don’t know what will happen after I get this artifact for the Jarl.” She replied honestly.

“Bleak Falls Barrow right? The ancient Nord ruin that overlooks Riverwood?” He confirmed and she nodded without saying anything. “There are Draugr in those types of crypts. If you’re not quiet you’ll awaken them, so be on your guard.” He told her.

“Thank you for the advice. I should be able to handle myself well enough.” She said calmly.

“I thought you said you weren’t a warrior?” He shot the question at her before he grabbed a mug next to him and sipped at it. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to take it as an insult or not.

“I’m not, but that doesn’t mean I can’t fight for my life. I’ve done so before, and I will again if the need arises.” She wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend herself to him but the words tumbled from her mouth regardless.

“Well if you do make it out alive, just know Jorrvaskr isn’t a bunkhouse, so you should keep some coin on you when you return.” He said and then turned back to his book. She stood there nearly gaping at him and let out a small laugh to herself.

“I did not come here for room and board. Your brother and Aela invited me out of the kindness of their hearts. But, I’m sure that’s something you just don’t understand.” Novalise shot the last sentence at him and it caught his attention. His steel grey eyes bore into her golden ones and she thought she felt her heart turn to ice. Her breath hitched when he said nothing and just glared so she finally shook her head. “Plus that would be quite the contradiction to the conversation I just had with your Harbinger but you can speak your concerns out loud with him, I'm sure he values your opinion.” She then turned to walk away before he could say anything in reply.

She nearly ran through the front door and it slammed behind her. She took a deep breath, taking in the crisp morning air and she could feel the humidity rising with the sun. She looked off to the west to see storm clouds in the distance and the rumble of thunder echoed off the mountains. She hastily made her way down the steps towards the city gates, hoping to make it to the barrow before the storm reached her. It would need to be a quick journey, so she began to jog at a brisk pace once she was out of the city limits. She wasn’t sure what to expect at the Nordic ruin but she hoped to make it out alive so she could get on with her simple life. A life that lacked Imperials, dragons and intense silver eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Novalise’s trip through Bleak Falls Barrow had been anything but simple. She promised herself that she would explain to Farengar the true definition of the word as retrieving the Dragonstone was not “Simplicity Itself”. Novalise perfectly accepted the ruin was originally a burial crypt, but what was unacceptable was that some of those bodies refused to remain buried. She had startled and tripped over her own feet when the first skeleton stood from its resting place and threateningly stalked towards her. She was relieved to find they simply crumbled after merely a few hits to the ribs or an arrow straight through the skull. After the first group she encountered, she picked them off with ease whenever they awoke. Vilkas hadn’t been too far off in his warning.

The bandits were another story – also something she had not quite anticipated, but it wasn't as if she had never dealt with them before. They roamed the unclaimed bits of land throughout Skyrim and they provided her ample opportunities to improve her aim and experience. After thinking she had taken out all the bandits, she came across a Dunmer in a spider web, who was in turn guarded by said spider. After releasing him from the web trap and killing the giant frostbite spider, he quickly fled, yelling something about a treasure at the end of the ruin. It was shortly after her first encounter with the live skeletons that she found he had a rusty, ancient Nord sword through his sternum. On his person she found an ornate golden claw with three symbols resembling a bear, a dragonfly, and an owl. She had laughed to herself from the irony as she remembered the fight between the store owners in Riverwood. She had carefully placed the golden claw in her satchel with the intention to return it to its rightful owners. It was later that she found it had its use for one of the old Nord puzzle doors that led to the main chamber, which in all honestly resembled a dank cave that had a musky smell. There were waterfalls on the other side of the cave and water from the condensation dripped from the ceiling and pillars. She could hear it storming outside and the heavy rainfall added to the humidity. There was mold on the rocks that lined the cave and Novalise wanted to cover her nose from the smell of it. The rest of the ruin had not smelled nearly as bad as this, even with the decaying bodies lining the tombs within the walls.

As she neared the end of the cave, she crossed a small bridge over to a raised area made up of stone. There was large stone wall that curved in a half circle and had, what she thought looked like, a flat dragon skull protruding from the center of the wall. There were etchings and symbols on the bottom part of the wall, but she paid no attention to them. She was more focused on the single sarcophagus that sat opposite the wall with a chest to its right and a shelf holding a soul gem – which she pocketed knowing the price they could fetch – and a bottle of poison she kept for later use. She migrated to the chest and to her surprise it was not locked. She kneeled down and rummaged through it finding some septims, jewelry and a rusty steel chest piece which she ignored. She placed the valuables in her pack, but she continued to search for the tablet she assumed would be in the chest. There was nothing.

She slammed the chest lid, aggravated that she had yet to come across this ancient artifact Farengar had sent her for and she was beginning to think she was just going on some wild chase for a mythical tablet. When she slammed the chest lid it made a large sound that echoed through the cave and she heard some bats flutter about on the other side. What she heard next grated against her spine and her head snapped to her left to see the lid to the sarcophagus open. She quickly got to her feet to see what was making its way out of the coffin and when she saw another skeleton, she pulled a dagger from her boot that she took from one of the bandits. Before the atrocity could climb out, she tried to stab it through the skull. To her surprise, it grabbed her wrist before she made contact and it slowly stood while holding her hand in place. She tried to yank away but its bony fingers held her firmly in its grip. As a wave of panic surged through her she punched the skeleton and his grip weakened enough to allow her to yank her hand away but, in the process, dropped her dagger. The creature shook its head from her punch and she quickly backed away as it continued its pursuit. It withdrew the large ancient great sword from the sheath on its back and charged at her. She backed up nearly running and tripped backwards on the stairs of the dais the sarcophagus sat on. She continued to move backwards on the floor using her elbows and feet as it swung its sword down at her. She rolled over to her right and when its sword hit the ground with a loud clang, she kicked at its knees and they buckled sending him down on one knee as she quickly got back to her feet. Standing in front of it, she readied her bow and sent an arrow flying and the skeleton stood while the arrow was airborne, placing its impact in the exposed lower ribs instead of his head.

Icy blue eyes blazed, and its unhinged jaw opened. The next second she heard the loud cracking sound of thunder, but it wasn’t from the storm outside. A large force flew from the draugr’s mouth and she was flown back into the large curved wall. Her back hit it with a hard blow and she fell to the floor completely out of breath. Her vision blurred and darkened. She began to hear chanting voices in her head. She shook her head thinking the blow must have been much harder than she thought, but she tried to clear her mind as the creature came at her again. She saw her bow was just within arm’s reach and she snatched it before the sword came barreling down at her again. She held her bow above her to block the attack and it splintered in the middle when the sword connected. It raised its arms again for a second blow and she kicked her feet at its pelvic bone. It staggered back and she crawled away, still weary from the shock of hitting the wall.

Once again, the skeleton regained its composure all too quickly and she crawled faster diving down another set of stairs and hiding behind the stone platform the chest sat on. She tried to catch her breath, the voices fading as she looked at her damaged bow. Shooting anything with it was out of the question. The creature appeared to her right and she quickly darted away again, but not quick enough to avoid the tip of its sword grazing her right arm. She pushed herself onto her feet while clutching her arm as blood spilled from the wound. The wound hurt worse than any cut she had felt, it burned but not the type of burn you would receive from playing with fire. No, this was an ice-cold burn, the same kind she would get when her bare skin held contact with the snow for too long in the middle of winter. She had no weapons and this thing seemed to have some sort of magical power radiating from its weapon and not to forget what it did when it shouted at her.

Feeling hopeless, she knew all she could do at this point was try to dodge its attacks. She continued rounding the platform, hearing its boney feet clatter against the stone floor of the cave. As she ran up the stairs facing the round wall again, the voices in her head returned and she almost cried from it. She was so flustered already, and it made her feel as if she were going mad. She fell to her knees, almost giving up. When she landed, she looked over to her left and saw the dagger she had dropped earlier. She turned her head to see the skeleton approaching and she dove over to the dagger, snatching it with her uninjured arm and threw. She had never been overly accurate with her left hand and she only hoped the dagger would meet its target. Her eyes followed the blade as it spun through the air and connected with one of the skeletons glowing blue eyes. She released the breath she was holding, and the skeleton fell backward as its bones crumbled with the torso still intact from the armor it was wearing. She slowly and cautiously crawled over to the skeleton, just to make sure it was actually dead (or more so than it already was). When she approached it, she noticed the flat stone tablet stuck within its ribs and she laughed dry laugh to herself in disbelief as she split open the ribcage and yanked it out. She dusted it off to see the markings on it, not at all understanding what they meant. She shuffled back over to where her pack was next to the chest and after she put the Dragonstone safely among her things, she leaned back against the now open sarcophagus with her right foot under her left knee. She closed her eyes composing herself and breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, trying to steady her raging heartbeat from the fight. Her back ached and her arm was still burning slightly but had stopped bleeding for the most part. She sat that way for a few moments with her blood-stained hands in her lap, still as could be and she reveled in the silence. Then the voices slowly came back.

She barely opened her eyes and stared at the curved wall across from her. The voices were a soft whisper in the back of her head, and it sounded more like combined chanting than random mutters. She widened her eyes more when she noticed a blue glow emanating from the wall. She stared at it a moment longer and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She climbed to her feet and slowly walked over towards the wall, mesmerized by the blue glowing symbols. As she drew closer the chanting in her head grew louder, but it pushed her on. When she reached the wall, she ran her fingers over the glowing symbols as the chanting was like a roar in her head. Suddenly she was wrapped in the blue glow and she fell to her knees, choking on the light that swarmed around her and the chanting was nearly screaming in her ears. She closed her eyes while trying to gasp for air and covered her ears until suddenly the chanting ceased and she could breathe again. She opened her eyes and the light was gone. She looked to where the wall had been glowing and it was just symbols etched in stone, nothing extraordinary about them. She ran her fingers over them again and she shook her head trying to clear her mind. The chanting may have been gone, but like a small itch in the back of her head, the word " _Fus_ " repeated itself over and over. She tried to ignore it but couldn't grasp the meaning of the word and it made her slightly frustrated. She stood, still staring at the etchings. She was unsure of how long she had remained there, but when she finally grabbed her things and left the cave, night had fallen. It was shortly after noon when she had entered the barrow and she was surprised at how long she had been there. It stormed outside, the wind blowing her disheveled hair around her.

She slowly and carefully climbed down the rocks of the mountain, finding a cluster of bones and animal parts at the bottom. She only hoped that she would not run into any trouble seeing as her only real weapon was broken. She supposed she could still use her arrows if she needed to, but they could only do so much. She took in her surroundings trying to gauge where exactly she was. When she looked up the mountain, she could no longer see the ominous black arches that hovered over the entrance to the ruin. She looked opposite the mountain and saw a lake before her and decided it was best to follow the flow of the water. With the sun having set and the storm clouds blocking the night sky, she knew nothing of her location or which direction to go but if she were still anywhere near Riverwood, the river would lead her straight there; if not, it would surely lead to a mill.

She continued to follow the edge of the water and it formed into a small river, as it wrapped around the mountain. Soon she was able to see the arches she had been looking for and knew Riverwood was not far. She crossed the river when the water became shallow enough for her to hop on the stones and random debris to get across to the cobblestone path that was on the other side. She followed the road until finally Riverwood was in sight and she heaved a sigh of relief when she reached the gates. She was soaked from the rain and was sure she smelled similar to the moldy cave and deathly tombs she had just been through. She considered stopping by Gerdur's house but decided against it seeing how late it was and walked towards the inn instead. She finally had a few septims from her journey through the tombs, after picking some off the dead skeletons and bandits while finding a few in the chests she had busted the locks to. She had found a few sets of lock picks and while she took them, they knew nothing of the skill.

She entered the inn and approached the gruff Nord man at the bar, then handed him the ten septims he requested for a room. He motioned over to a room on her left; she thanked him and made her way to the room that had a bed set against the far-left corner with a chest sitting at the end of it. There was a small table with a pitcher of water and a small wooden chair next to it. The room also contained a large wardrobe against the left wall and a fur wall decoration above the left side of the bed. She found a bowl and put some oils in to help rid her of the god’s awful smell she was covered with and she filled the bowl with the water in the pitcher that was sitting on the end table. The water was not warm, but at this point she did not care seeing as she was already sopping wet. She found a rag in the wardrobe and she scrubbed herself raw until she was sure the stench had left her skin. She used the remaining water to wash the rest of the smell out of her hair. She made sure to also treat the wound on her arm, pouring half of a health potion on it before she wrapped it in the bandages she had in her pack. After she felt she was clean and the wound was well tended, she laid her dirty, wet clothes out to dry and changed into the green leggings and white male's shirt she found in the wardrobe. The shirt was a bit large but once she tucked it into the pants and adjusted her belt it worked just fine. She set her broken bow and quiver in the chair, and then climbed into bed. She was so exhausted it was only moments before she fell asleep with a tick in the back of her head that continued to repeat the unknown word.

* * *

The following morning, she reluctantly awoke, her body feeling much heavier than it actually was. Her back still ached and she arched and twisted her back to stretch as she sat up. After she gathered all her belongings, she headed out of the inn, making sure to hand the innkeeper some septims for the clothes she had taken from her room. She backtracked towards the Riverwood Trader, needing another new bow, and hoped they would have one in stock. She also needed to return their stolen dragon claw and was sure they would be happy to see it.

She walked through the door to the Traders to find the merchant hunched over the counter looking bored and depressed. His sister remained seated at the table eating her breakfast, still sending the occasional glare towards her brother. The merchant stood straight when he spotted Novalise and she walked over and placed her broken bow on the counter. He looked at it nearly dumbstruck before she spoke.

“It served me well, but I wouldn’t advise blocking a great sword attack with it in the future.” She said and he held up the splintered piece of wood and eyed it carefully. After his examination he set the bow down and sighed before speaking.

“I don’t have any more in stock like this one, but Alvor across the way may be able to repair it. He’s the local blacksmith and crafts pretty decent weapons.” He said to her and she nodded before taking the bow back. 

“Well in that case I do have one more thing for you.” He studied her as she reached into her pack and pulled out the golden claw. She heard a gasp come from behind her and Lucan stared excitedly wide eyed at the object in her hands.

“You found it? Ha! There it is!” He took it from her, and he examined it, chuckling to himself. “Strange… it seems smaller than I remember. Funny thing, huh?” Novalise just nodded but smiled slightly at the exchange. He looked to her and smiled wide. “I’m going to put this back where it belongs. I’ll never forget this. You’ve done a great thing for me and my sister.” He said and he placed it on display on the counter. Novalise went to leave but he stopped here. “Thank you so much for taking care of those thieves. Here,” He reached underneath the counter and handed her a purse full of coin, “take this as a token of my appreciation. It should help pay to get that bow repaired, or maybe even get you a new one.” Novalise took the coin purse and was almost shocked by the amount she saw inside.

“This is more than generous thank you. Honestly, I did not expect to find it where I did, but it came in handy. Apparently, it opened the main hall up in Bleak Falls Barrow.” She explained.

“Hm… that would make sense. Our family has been in Riverwood for generations despite our Imperial heritage. The claw is a family heirloom and surely, we have some ancestors buried in that crypt. I just never thought about it before.” The merchant said, glancing at his now happy sister.

“Well now you have something to share with your children.” Novalise said before she turned and left the store.

She walked across the road to find the blacksmith hard at work in his forge. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he stopped his hammering to attend to her. She held up her broken bow and he took it from her without a word and examined it. He nodded in a thoughtful way as he twisted and turned the bow, looking at it from every angle. “I should be able to mend this.” He stated simply and Novalise smiled at him with a hopeful look on her face.

“You can? How soon will it be ready?” She asked. He pondered her question for a second before answering.

“First let me ask, where did you get this?” He questioned her. When she told him he nodded in understanding. “I figured as much. Any good blacksmith would be able to recognize his own work when he sees it. How you broke it though gets me.”

“A blow to the center with a great sword.” She explained.

“Yeah, that’ll do it. Tell you what. I have one just like this in my shop. With a little extra coin, I can just give you the new one and I can just repair this, and then resell it later.” Novalise pondered the idea for only a moment before shaking his soot stained hand to complete the deal. 

* * *

Novalise entered Farengar’s study to see he was not currently alone. She stood patiently in the doorway as he conversed with the hooded figure hunched over his desk, analyzing an old and worn book.

“You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I’m convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts.” Farengar spoke to the hooded woman. Novalise would have been more impressed by his knowledge on the subject if it wasn’t for the slight contempt she held for him after her trip to the barrow.

“Good. I’m glad you’re making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers.” The woman spoke. She sounded middle aged, but experienced. Novalise couldn’t help but wonder though, exactly who her employers were and what they could do with the information she was about to hand over.

“Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I’m now able to devote most of my time to this research.” Novalise wanted to point out that the Jarls sudden interest was due to dragons returning. If they hadn’t, this “research” would almost seem meaningless.

“Time is running, Farengar, don’t forget. This isn’t some theoretical question. Dragons have come back.” Well at least someone was on the same page as Novalise.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable. Now, let me show you something else I found… very intriguing… I think your employers may be interested as well…” Farengar continued, rummaging through his desk, throwing papers here and there. The hooded woman looked to Novalise who still stood in the doorway. Novalise gave a bored sigh and moved towards the pair.

“You have a visitor.” The woman said to get Farengar’s attention as he rambled on. He stopped what he was doing and smiled wide when he saw Novalise and the smile grew when he saw she had the Dragonstone in hand.

“Ah, yes, the Jarl’s protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn’t die it seems.” He said and Novalise’s eyebrows shot up as she was slightly taken aback by the statement.

“Simplicity itself?” Novalise said and she saw Farengar’s confused expression under his mage hood. “You said simplicity itself and now I come back, and you’re surprised I’m alive?” She paused, then scoffed when he did not say anything. “Do you know what creature guarded this stone?” She said holding out the tablet. “A draugr.” She let out a small laugh before continuing, “I thought they were just children’s stories until I was face to face with one when he shouted me against a wall. I COULD have very well perished by his blade and this Dragonstone would have remained lost.” She said shoving it into his arms. “Next time you need someone to go on a suicide mission, volunteer yourself!”

“My…” he looked to the hooded woman then back at Novalise, stuttering as he spoke. The hooded woman seemed amused by the confrontation. “My associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. It was she who discovered its location… by means she has so far declined to share with me.” As he spoke the last words, he turned his attention to his “associate.”

“So, your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us.” He said gesturing to Novalise who stood there with her arms crossed. The hooded woman surveyed her but did not appear to be impressed at all.

“You went into Bleak Falls Barrow on your own and got that? Nice work.” Those were her only words to Novalise before she turned her attention back to Farengar. “Just send me a copy when you’ve deciphered it.” She then left the room, leaving Novalise and Farengar on their own. Farengar looked to Novalise but she nearly glared back.

“If this is all you and your Jarl need of me, I’ll take my leave as well.” Farengar just nodded and thanked her again. Novalise stormed out of the room and passed the hooded woman on her way out of Dragonsreach. 

She huffed down the stairs into the Wind District. The Talos priest continued to shout to the sky about the almighty God and Novalise just tuned him out as she rounded the great tree in the center of the circle. As she descended the set of stairs that led to the market she heard a familiar voice but not one she expected.

“Hey! My favorite drinking buddy!” She turned her attention to the voice and saw one of the Companions standing with a case of mead in his arms. “On my back from the meadery. Wanted to see what they've been brewing up. You can smell the honey on the wind. They gave me a case to take back to Jorrvaskr. Why don’t you come try some of it with us?” He asked and she blanched. He began to head back up the stairs and she stood there looking after him. When he reached the top, he turned back towards her and gestured with a jerk of his head for her to follow. “Come on. This mead won’t drink itself.” She took a deep breath and then willed herself to climb the steps.

Once she caught up with him, they continued their small trek to the mead hall. “Kodlak was expecting you. Though, we weren’t sure how long it would take for you to come back but he seemed pretty sure of himself.” The companion said. She could see a bit of a belly underneath his leather armor and he sort of reeked of mead. She remembered drinking with him the night she stayed at Jorrvaskr but for the life of her, could not remember his name.

“I’m sorry, don’t feel insulted but what was your name?” She asked hesitantly. He laughed loudly before answering.

“Usually I’m the forgetful one. The names Torvar.” Novalise nodded her head, committing the name to memory.

“Novalise right?” He asked and she nodded again. “Weird name but eh.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

They pushed through the doors to Jorrvaskr and she was greeted by the same smells as before. Tilma was setting the tables, readying for dinner and Novalise’s stomach growled when she caught a whiff of some roast. She couldn’t place the type of meat, but it smelled divine regardless.

Once again, she was abandoned at the threshold, but it didn’t bother her as much this time. She figured since she was here, she would visit Kodlak. She had not truly promised she would return but like he said before, she found her way here regardless of the circumstances. She didn’t see him in the main hall, so she headed off towards the basement. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she came face to face with a wide chest in the wolf armor that seemed to be a popular fashion choice in Jorrvaskr. She looked up and met friendly silver eyes framed by black war paint.

“Heya. I wasn’t sure if you’d come back.” Farkas said to her and she smiled back up at him as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Um, yeah. Torvar caught me on my way out. He insisted I try some of the new mead from the brewery but honestly, I’m just here to see Kodlak.” She said to him.

“He’s in his quarters. Want me to walk with you?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Thank you but, I think I can make it down the hall on my own.” He nodded and she thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Well, we’re all about to head up for dinner. You should join us when you’re finished speaking with Kodlak.” He said as he started up the stairs backwards not taking his eyes off her. She just nodded then headed off towards the end of the hall where Kodlak’s study resided.

The doors were open, and he was seated at the desk against the left wall. She knocked softly on the door and his features turned friendly when he caught sight of her. “You’ve returned.” He said and she took a step into the space of the room.

“I have.” She said, her hands twiddling with the end of her long braid. “Torvar said you were expecting me.” Kodlak nodded in understanding, and then walked over to the corner table he seemed to favor. He gestured for her sit down and she did. He handed her a bottle of mead, but she declined.

“Why have you returned to Jorrvaskr?” He asked her, taking a sip from his own mead.

“I’m not sure honestly.” She answered, her brows slightly furrowed at the confusion in her own statement. “Because you asked me to?”

“I don’t think that is why.” He said.

“Then you know more than I.” She replied, looking down at the floor.

“You search for what we all found here within these walls.”

“And that is?” She looked back at him and he regarded her for a moment.

“When I was just a boy, I lost my family. After that, I had the fire of a man in my heart and eventually, my body caught up to my spirit. My predecessor, Askar, found me in Hammerfell. I was serving as bodyguard for some weak-necked lord out there. He brought me back here, and I realized… that I was actually coming home. Now, I work to bring honor to this family, and to the family that I lost. For my mother, my father and grandfather. For all my Shield-Siblings.” He paused and took a sip of his mead. “Everyone here found family. They found a home. Just ask any of them and they’ll tell you what it truly means to be a Companion. Family and honor. That’s what it means to be one of us.”

Novalise stared at the older man and felt her heart squeeze tightly in her chest. This man welcomed her into his home and his family. Yet, she could not help but still feel an overwhelming sense of dread of what were to happen should she join this family. 

“What I said before still stands. You are always welcome in the halls of Jorrvaskr and maybe one day… you may call it home too.” Novalise remained silent as he finished off his mead. “Come. Let us go enjoy the feast Tilma has prepared for us in the mead hall. You should stay and rest here tonight if you truly plan on leaving tomorrow.” Novalise just corrected him as she followed him into the mead hall up the stairs.

“Actually, I planned on spending tomorrow with the orphan girl Lucia. I promised her the other night I would teach her how to hunt.” 

“That is noble of you.” He said with a kind, knowing smile.

She shook her head. “I’ll just be teaching her how to make snares for small game. There are plenty of rabbits in the nearby fields just outside the walls where she can stay safe and within range of the guard patrols. It isn’t much but it will garner her more coin than she’s getting by asking strangers in town.”

“Your intentions still remain noble young one.” He leaned down towards her, still smiling as he spoke. “Sounds like something a Companion would do.” She almost rolled her eyes at him.

“Then why have none of the Companions done it?” She shot back at him calmly.

He chuckled. “Touché my dear, Touché. Perhaps you should speak with the twins. They were among these halls at a very young age. They grew up here in fact, I consider them to be like the sons I never had.”

“Are Companions not allowed to marry or have children?” She honestly inquired. He barked out a laugh.

“Heavens no. We’re all a bunch of horn dogs here, or at least some of us were in our prime. I myself am possibly fortunate I didn’t actually father any children of my own.” He continued on chuckling and she could not help but join him. 

“That is good to know. I just figured you lot made such good fighters due to pent up frustrations.” She joked and he barked another laugh at her, a smile still adorning her own face.

“You’ll fit perfectly amongst us girl.” He said to her as they approached the large table in the center of the mead hall.

Farkas was seated next to his brother at the table and he stood up to greet her. He pulled out the empty chair next to him and invited her to sit. She smiled politely up at him but couldn’t help but catch the ice cold stare coming from his twin. She swallowed hard and looked away, trying her best to avoid him. But like before, his gaze was unwavering.

A plate of food was placed in front of her and her stomach embarrassingly growled but Farkas just smiled. As everyone began to eat Kodlak directed everyone’s attention towards her.

“So, Novalise, tell us of your trip to Bleak Falls Barrow.” Novalise met the eyes of everyone at the table and shrunk into her chair slightly. She swallowed her food before speaking.

“It was… adventurous.” She said before stuffing a spoonful of food into her mouth.

“Come now, there must be more to tell us than that.” He said and everyone patiently waited for her to continue.

“Well… there were draugr. That was… um…” She looked at everyone, trying to think of the best word to use to describe her experience with the draugr who nearly killed her. “Ground shattering.” She chose but shook her head at herself for her poor choice of words.

“Draugr? Did you get anything interesting from them? You can usually find some ancient artifacts hidden away with them.” Farkas said to her.

“Well, Farengar had originally sent me there to get this tablet called the Dragonstone. I don’t know what it was for, but he said it had to do with the dragons.” She explained.

“Dragons? What dragons?” Vilkas spoke up. “I wouldn’t trust everything you hear.” He said, before he took a bite of his food. Not looking at her as he spoke.

Novalise stared at him and opened her mouth to speak but stopped short. She couldn’t tell them she was at Helgen. No one could know. Who knows what would happen if the Imperials found her. They had her name but may not even know she made it out alive, but she would not take the chance.

“It was a favor for the Jarl. To what it pertained to was none of my business. He asked me to fetch the artifact and I did.” She said plainly and he only glanced at her once before he turned his attention back to the meal in front of him.

To ease the tone of the conversation Farkas continued to ask her questions about her trip. She answered them and when she finished with the details of her story – omitting her experience with the wall of symbols and the blue aura – they all raised their glasses and toasted to her safe return.

The drinking and communion continued into the night. They all jabbed and joked with one another often stirring laughs from the rest of the group. Even Kodlak made a few jokes and she found it comforting that he was treated as one of them and not the Harbinger he claimed to be. Though he gave off the persona of a leader, he acted just as much their equal. She assumed that was why they were all called “The Companions” because it very much defined the relationships they had built with one another. She wondered to herself if she would ever be considered one if she often left to be by herself, only returning when she strived for the social connection they provided.

After one too many drinks, her weariness hit her heavily and she excused herself from their company. Never before had she drank as much in such a short amount of time. Companionship would encourage such a thing she supposed. She headed downstairs and found the bed she had previously stayed in. She dressed down to just her leathers and tunic, then flopped down onto the bed, a few strands of hay flying out from the impact. She draped her arm over her eyes and sighed. 

She remained that way for a few moments, just listening to her breathing. It was when she heard quiet footsteps that she removed her arm and sat up to face the doorway. Vilkas stood there, leaning up against the frame with his arms crossed. He looked at her as if he was eyeing up an enemy that was ready to attack and it brought back that feeling of unease he gave her.

“Vilkas.” She said softly and his head tilted to the side slightly.

“Novalise.” His deep voice responded, and it sent unfamiliar shivers down her spine. She could not grasp how different he was from his overly friendly brother. Vilkas was intense in every meaning of the word and held a harshness about him. He represented the true definition of a cold-blooded warrior. “I see you’ll be staying with us for one more night.” He stated.

“Kodlak invited me.” She reminded him hastily feeling the need to explain herself after their last encounter.

“I am aware.” He said nothing more. She looked towards the end of the bed, trying her best not to look at him. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke up.

“Why are you here?” His eyes met hers and he remained silent for a moment.

“Why are you?” He rebutted. She took a deep breath. She thought on her answer for a moment.

“Because I wanted to be?” She said but it was more of a question. Whether that question was directed at herself or him she was unsure.

“I thought you were no warrior.”

“Yes, that’s a statement you’ve continued to rehash.”

“They were your words.” 

“I was told you were good with words.” He shrugged. “If it is true, I find it odd your brother, who claims to be the less intelligent twin, has found far better words to speak to me with.” She saw him tongue his cheek as he looked away from her for a moment.

“You’ve got some wit about you don’t you?” He said looking back to her.

“I honestly would not know, I personally am not usually much for words.”

“Well that is simply not true. You’ve had plenty of words for me.”

“That’s because you make them your weapon of choice and I cannot simply fight them off with my bow, can I?”

“No. But you seem quite adept with your own silver tongue. Everyone here seems rather taken with you despite your quiet nature. Do not think I do not notice how you shy away from the attention they all fawn you with.”

“I have not asked for their attentions.” She said, forcing the words through clenched teeth.

“But you do not truly accept them either.”

“What is your point Vilkas?” She finally asked him, tired of their verbal sparring. He was quiet for a moment, staring at her. Though his eyes unnerved her, she refused to look away.

“You’re hiding something. I can practically smell it on you. The others miss it, but I don’t.”

“I have nothing to hide from anyone here.” If he noticed the change in her breathing or posture he didn't show it. How he was so intuitive about her made her feel vulnerable around him, especially with the added icy stare.

“You’re lying.” She ground her teeth together, her frustration more than showing in her expression. “I don’t know what it is, but I’ll warn you to tread carefully.”

“Or what? You’ll expose me?” She glared at him but all he did was shrug.

“You stay around here long enough; it will reveal itself. You have stumbled into the Wolf’s den now and eventually I won't the only one sniffing out something suspicious.” He eyed her once more before finishing. “Sleep well, _Novalise._ ” He said her name with a dark emphasis, yet she was unsure of its implications. All she knew was her feeling of relief when he had turned and did not see the shiver that wracked her body when he said it.

She let out a shaky breath and remained frozen on the bed moments after he left. She shivered once more, suddenly feeling cold and tucked herself under the furs. She faced the wall as she lay down and when she closed her eyes the red eyes of her nightmares were replaced by icy cold ones with an intensity that shook her to the core.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas POV

Vilkas awoke from his usual restless sleep. He stared at the ceiling with dreary eyes before he forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He dragged his hands over his face, still trying to regain some sort of consciousness. He stared at the floor with his right elbow resting on his knee, his hand hanging between his legs, and his left palm placed against his thigh. He so badly wanted a good night's sleep, just once. It had been over a whole decade since the last time he slept through the night due to the damn beast blood that he took all too willingly at the time. He was too focused on the power that came with it, instead of the troubles it would add to his already battling emotions. If only he could go back, and warn his younger self of the downsides, but it was all in the past now.

He had convinced Farkas to take it too, and now they were both dealing with sleepless nights, among other things. Farkas always could handle his anger better, yet it only heightened Vilkas'. He knew he had a hard time controlling it, admitted it to himself time and again, even before the beast blood. Though when the moments came, he would let it control him, just as he always had. At first there were some serious close calls. Skjor and Kodlak would have to drag him through the under forge as he was changing to keep him from causing a massacre, revealing their well-kept secret. That was back when he had often feasted on the flesh of bandits or other cruel humanoids. He’d never hurt the innocent, but he had too many near incidents before he could gain control. That was years ago though, and he had decided to try and hold off his changes as much as possible. Kodlak was convinced there was a cure, so he and Farkas would wait to hunt until it was no longer an option. It had been a couple months since he last hunted, and he knew he would have to change soon; he never could last as long as his brother. He grew more and more restless every day, and it would only be a matter of time.

Kodlak was running out of time, though. The man was old, older than Skjor. He had taken a decent amount of damage over the years, and it took its toll. The old man was like a father to him, and he worried every day that it might be Kodlak's last. He had trouble moving around sometimes, let alone fighting. His joints had begun to ache, and crack when he moved. He would often have chest pains under too much stress, but it kept the beast at bay. Vilkas had tried taking his place for a job on multiple occasions, but the stubborn Harbinger would not have it. He said it helped keep him alive and healthy though Vilkas was not so sure. He still had the fire in him, and he knew he wouldn't go down without a fight, but maybe it was just that. He wanted a warrior's death. Even if he wasn't heading to Sovngarde afterwards, it would still make all the difference to him.

It was not until nearly a year ago when he picked up on Kodlak’s changed scent. Being one with the beast blood, disease was not a worry of theirs but this… this was not like any disease he had encountered before. The rot was taking him quickly and there was nothing Danica or any other priestess could do to fix it. The old man was dying and Vilkas felt helpless to stop it. It wore on him along with the throng of other problems the Companions were dealing with.

Along with Kodlak’s health and his desperation to find a cure for their beast blood, business was not good for them. While he was Master at Arms, he also had the lovely job of bookkeeping and the numbers were not heavily in their favor. While they still remained profitable, the jobs they were hired to do became more demeaning and unglorified. The Giant at the Pelagia farm was the first job in a long time that had any sort of meaning. But with their desperation for coin, he was hesitant to turn any jobs away. Maybe it was time he started replacing Torvar’s mead bottles with water.

He finally stood as he pulled himself away from his depressing thoughts, and he walked over to his wardrobe to find some underclothes for his armor. He found some black trousers and a shirt to match, and then threw them on before he lugged on his wolf armor. He had honestly grown tired of the look, but as a member of the circle, he felt it was an obligation to keep up appearances. He walked out of his room, and towards the hall, the armor weighing heavier than usual on him in his weary state. As he passed the main quarters, he noticed many of the whelps were still sleeping. Torvar was loudly snoring (something he heard throughout most of the night on a regular basis), and he could hear Ria grinding her teeth again. The sound caused a small shiver to run down his spine.

What he didn’t hear was the tossing and turning he heard a few morning prior. He took a deep breath in and while he could still smell her, it was faded. He poked his head through the door and saw her bed was made and her equipment gone. Maybe she finally left. Maybe last night was too much for her. He knew he had said too much, pushed too far. His mouth was always getting him into trouble whether it be women or drunken idiots at an inn. He often said what was on his mind, and it did not bother him to know or care who heard it. 

Her scent still lingered however, and when he opened the doors to head upstairs, he realized she had not left at all. She was still very much within Jorrvaskr as her scent wacked him in the face. He growled slightly, angry at how gods damned good it smelled. He shook his head and took shallow breaths to avoid it before he noticed the mingled scent of his brother upstairs as well. Of course, his dopey brother would be taken with her. His senses were just as strong his own and that was one of the first things, he said about her. _“She smells of wildflowers and honey suckle and something else I’ve never smelled before. It’s amazing.”_ His brother dreamily said to him before he even met the woman. He imagined Farkas was just lovestruck as he normally was with pretty faces but Vilkas angrily found out he hadn’t been lying.

He took the stairs to the mead hall two at a time and when he walked towards the tables, he found his brother and Skjor in their usual spots. Vignar was in his chair on the far end of the room and with the hearing his beast blood gave him, he could hear the old man snoring. Tilma was busying herself with random chores and Brill sat next to Vignar, reading a book. Vilkas heard one extra heartbeat among the people in the room and though he could not see her, he knew she was there. As he approached his brother, her golden honey hair came into view and he controlled the urge to take another deep breath. 

He bypassed his brother to take a seat near Skjor. The man did not always keep the best conversation, but Vilkas had never cared, seeing he was not much for it himself anyways. He grabbed himself some food, though he could not help but notice the animated conversation Farkas was having with his new friend. How his brother was overly friendly towards her, Vilkas seethed inside. 

She was different from Farkas' usual lay. He liked the smaller and fragile ones. He wanted a woman to protect, to have children with. He cannot count the number of times he brought Ysolda to his bed. She seemed to be his favorite recently, but now it seems he has moved on. Though Novalise was small for a Nord, he could tell she had a certain ardor and fierceness about her. He could see it in her eyes. Her eyes were almost the same color of the wolf that lurked in his blood, but they were so… luminescent. They seemed to shine on their own accord like the sun. They were truly the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and it should have made him sick… but it didn’t. The wolf within him howled for her. The moment their eyes met and he caught her scent, the wolf growled in appreciation, something it had not done before. 

She was also different from the women of the Companions. While he found Aela and even Njada to both be strong feminine warriors, they were still tall and gave off an intimidating aura. He learned his lesson a long time ago to not toy around with Aela, sometimes he still paid for it. Novalise was just short for being any kind of warrior and he chuckled out loud at the thought of her going against the giant she helped take down the other day. Skjor looked at him weird at his random laugh, and Vilkas shrugged at him as he continued eating. It would explain why she favored archery; someone like her would have difficulty wielding a sword and shield, or a great sword.

They continued to converse after he had finished his breakfast, and he wondered what they could possibly talk about for so long as he did his best to tune out their conversation. He looked up when he heard a very feminine laugh, and saw her covering her mouth, trying to suppress it as Farkas laughed with her. Why would she do that? She had a lovely laugh, he thought to himself, but quickly shoved the thought aside as if it were never there. She brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing her slightly pointed ears. She had features as such similar to an Elf making him suspicious of her heritage. Her eyes were that of a human, but with their unnatural hue, perhaps she did possess some Elven blood. He continued to ponder the possibilities as he stared at her from afar. He was driven from his reverie when he noticed she was looking back. He blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head, pulling his gaze from her to continue his breakfast.

Before he finally got up to leave, tiring of hearing his brother flirting with the newcomer, the front doors to the hall burst open. The Jarl's housecarl, Irileth, stood there, trying to catch her breath. Skjor quickly stood as his chair moved out behind him, the legs scraping against the floor loudly. Vilkas stood following Skjor as he addressed her.

"Irileth? What's wrong?" Skjor demanded.

"The Jarl calls for your aid." She spoke while taking breaths between her words. "A dragon's been sighted nearby!" She looked at Novalise, just now noticing she was there. "You!" She pointed at her, "You should come too!" Novalise blanched, confusion etched into her face.

"What!? Why me?" She choked out.

"You survived Helgen! You have more experience with dragons than anyone else here!" She shouted at her. Everyone looked towards Novalise. She had never mentioned being at Helgen. Vilkas had called them all rumors just the night before and she said nothing in rebuttal to his accusation, but he had heard her heart beat pick up. So that was what she was hiding…Vilkas wondered what she would have been doing there. Rumors had circulated that Ulfric Stormcloak, and a handful of other rebels had been there as well, and it spiked his curiosity. Was she a Stormcloak sympathizer? It had not made sense, especially with her words from the previous night but perhaps that truly was the secret she kept.

"Yeah, experience running from them!" Novalise exclaimed. "Not sure if you knew, but that Dragon destroyed the village, burnt it to the ground. Then it flew away, not a scratch on it."

"Well, if it decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it, but we can at least try. I've already instructed a few of my guards to wait by the gates. Meet us there, and we will head to the western watch tower." Irileth stated before running back out the door. It was quiet for a second in the hall, and then Vilkas finally spoke.

“Why haven’t you mentioned you were at Helgen?” He asked her directly. She opened her mouth to respond but Skjor spoke first.

“It doesn’t matter Vilkas. We need to gather anyone who is ready and go kill us a dragon.” Skjor moved for the stairs, heading down to the living quarters to gather the other Companions.

"Irileth was right; regardless of how you dealt with the last dragon, you should go. If not to fight it, at least give some sort of advice. You can always stay back and use your bow. We need all the help we can get." Farkas said to Novalise and she slowly nodded at him, still in shock. Vilkas and Farkas ran down to their rooms after Skjor to grab their weapons.

Vilkas stopped at the Harbinger’s quarters to find Kodlak was already awake and hunched over at his desk. He stood when Vilkas entered the room fully armored. "A dragon is attacking. Skjor and Farkas are gathering the others. We are meeting Irileth at the gates." He stated, and Kodlak looked at him in surprise.

"A dragon? So, the rumors were true?" Vilkas nodded at his rhetorical question. "Let me come with you, you'll need all the help you can get." Vilkas gently grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Old man, we're talking about a dragon. Are you sure you should be heading out with us?" Kodlak looked at him, Vilkas' eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“This is the first dragon sighted in nearly four eras. I won’t pass up the opportunity to take down the beast.” Kodlak responded and Vilkas sighed, running a gloved hand down his face.

“Kodlak please, for the love of the nine. If there is one dragon, I am sure there are bound to be others. Let us take down this first one so we know what we are dealing with.” Vilkas pleaded with him and Kodlak could see it in his eyes. He nodded solemnly and Vilkas thanked him before left.

After a few minutes they all met up at the front doors together, and traveled to meet with Irileth. When they arrived, she was prepping her guards, and shortly after, she motioned them all to follow her.

Vilkas had his great sword, a bow, and quiver, and even made sure to bring a few daggers with him, just as a precaution. He had one strapped to his chest, another on his belt, and one more strapped to his boot. He wasn't about to go fight a dragon unprepared. He had killed one of everything in Skyrim, and he was going to make sure a dragon was added to that list. He led the other companions behind Irileth, and when the watch tower was in view, they could see the surrounding fires, and rubble from the building scattered around its perimeter. They gathered just outside the debris, and smoke coated the air they were breathing. With his strong sense of smell, he could scent the burning flesh a great distance away, and it was horribly disturbing.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." Irileth stated after they stopped, a hand over her eyes as she looked towards the watch tower. She turned to face the rest of them, "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere." She turned back, and unsheathed her weapon, and started running towards the tower, yelling over her shoulder as everyone followed. "Spread out and look for survivors! We need to know what we're dealing with."

Vilkas motioned for the other companions to follow, and they all migrated towards the burning rubble with their weapons drawn. The smoke got heavier, and the scorching smell stronger the closer they got. Aela ran up on a large chunk of rubble that had a slope that stood over his head. She took in the area, covering her brow with her hand while trying to see through the smoke. "What do you see?" He yelled up to her.

"Nothing yet! There are a lot of dead guards Vilkas." She looked at him with concern on her face. Irileth ran up the ramp leading to the entrance of the tower, and a guard came out yelling for them to get back, holding his hands in front him of him.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki, and Tor were just grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" Soon after, a loud roar echoed in the mountains. "Kynareth save us! Here it comes again!" They all turned towards the roar but could not see anything through the smoke. He heard Aela's yell.

"It's approaching from the South! Get ready!" She readied an arrow, and aimed towards the sky, preparing to fire once the dragon was in range. Vilkas yelled for the rest of them to ready their bows to fire as he did so himself. He could hear the flap of wings before he saw the dragon. He quickly pulled an arrow and aimed at the dragon appearing through the smoke. "Aim for the wings!" Aela carried out the instruction as she launched what was her first arrow at the abomination.

The dragon circled around above them. He heard its intake of breath and the shout just before he exhaled an obscene amount of fire, catching a few of the guards on fire. An ice Mage quickly made it over to them, dousing the fire before it crippled them severely. The stench of burning flesh grew and Vilkas almost gagged from the smell. They bombarded the dragon with arrows, he could see them sticking from his underbelly and wings. However, with every strong flap of its wings, a number of arrows would dislodge themselves from its body. The dragon seemed invincible. Vilkas was unsure of how they would defeat the large creature. He could feel the beast blood lurking up on him from the excitement of the fight, but he held it at bay as he continued to fire arrows at the dragon.

It continued its assault as they continuously fired arrows from below. "We need to get to higher ground!" He yelled as he ran for the tower, ready to run up the spiraling ramp to the roof. Just before he took his first step on the slope, a hand reached for his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see who the hand belonged to, and he saw those striking golden eyes.

"No! Don't! He'll tear that building apart with you on it!" She screamed over the roar of the monster. He yanked his arm away and continued his ascent. Only a moment later, another deafening roar echoed through the area, growing tremendously close to him. He turned to his right and saw the dragon swooping down at him. Before its large talons could grab him and the other guard stationed there, he felt small hands wrap around his shins, yanking him so he fell to the ground on his chest. The dragon missed him, but sadly grabbed the poor fellow that had been standing there alongside him. He tossed the man to the ground from above the tower and his screams were cut off when he landed on the ground below him with a sickening crunch. Vilkas looked down to see Novalise holding onto his legs, a combination of concern and fear plastered on her face. He nodded at her in silent thanks as she quickly got back to her feet and aimed her bow at the dragon above them.

"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!" The dragon roared before he shouted another roaring flame at them. Novalise fired an arrow, sending it straight through his already weakened right wing and he roared in pain. She quickly drew another arrow, aiming for the same wing in an attempt to bring the dragon down. "I had forgotten what faantak you joor provide!" He cackled as he headed back towards Vilkas and Novalise.

Vilkas heard the dragon's intake of breath before the shout and he grabbed Novalise around the waist as she aimed another arrow, causing her to drop it in surprise. He quickly jumped down from the ramp they were on, pulling her with him. He yanked her to him, huddling against the wall of the ramp. He brought them close to the ground, covering her head with his right hand, holding it against his chest. She was curled between his knees as he hunched over her before a blazing fire raged above them while the dragon passed overhead. He felt the heat from the flames but felt nothing of their burn. He released her quickly, checking to make sure she was fine first.

He aimed another arrow along with her, ready to shoot before she spoke. "His right wing has already taken damage. Aim for the soft spot underneath!" She hollered over the chaos surrounding them. He sent his arrow flying and it hit the edge of the wing, causing a screech to come from the dragon. Novalise ran out from behind the ramp and took aim when the dragon turned towards the tower once again. He swooped down towards the ground, ready to snatch her up. She quickly drew two arrows from her quiver and squared her feet, waiting for the dragon to move closer. Vilkas looked at her in disbelief as she fired both arrows towards the dragon. The first flew straight to the edge of the damaged wing collected with other arrows while the other strayed and hit his hind leg. The first arrow combined with the others cause a large tear in that section, disrupting the dragon’s flight. The dragon curled in on itself, its wings surrounding it as it hurtled towards the ground. Novalise went to move from the dragon's incoming collision, but its left wing clipped her as it slid, sending her flying into a nearby block of rubble. The dragon slid a few hundred yards before coming to a stop, sending a thick cloud of dust and dirt into the air.

The dirt cloud blocked Vilkas' vision and he heard Novalise coughing for air. He crouched next to her as her head rolled around on her shoulders. There was a large gash on her head from the impact of hitting the rubble, and blood was trickling down her face. “Can you stand?” He asked her and she nodded her head as she took his offered hand. He pulled her to her feet then he took off running towards the sound of the dragon and the rest of his companions. He withdrew his great sword after slinging his bow across his torso. He charged out into the clearing to find the dragon rising to its feet.

"Bahlaan paal! Hin viik drun zey zin!" The dragon roared as it spread its wings, turning to face them, knocking away Athis and Njada, who had closed in on the dragon, with its tail. Vilkas charged at the thing, seeing Farkas to his right in his peripherals running alongside him. The dragon sucked in air, ready for another fire shout and Vilkas dodged to the left as the fire flew from its mouth. The dragon's head turned its head following him, but Vilkas was quicker. Farkas came from the other side, slashing his great sword at the beast's torso. The dragon's scaled hide was rough, but Farkas was able to chip away at some of its scales with his Skyforge steel sword. The angered dragon roared and stood on its hind legs. It flapped its strong wings, sending a gust of air and dust at the brothers, sending them flying backwards while stirring a slew of dust into the air that added to the cloud and smoke surrounding the area.

Aela shot a few more arrows into the beast before it noticed her. Its head snapped towards her and as it shot out a fiery breath, she jumped off her perch, rolling when she connected with the ground and drew another arrow, firing it into the dragon's neck. The dragon screeched as it tried to shake the arrow from its neck. Farkas recovered from his fall and charged at the beast again. The dragon turned towards his him and Farkas ducked under its wing. He ran under its neck, piercing his great sword into the torso just in front of the wing. The dragon stood, pulling Farkas off his feet with his sword still in hand. The dragon thrashed about with Farkas holding on tight to the sword in his neck. Novalise readied an arrow at the beast, but Vilkas could see her hesitation to fire. She blinked a few times before she aimed, then fired her arrow. The arrow hit below the dragon’s eye and it let out a scream. It tried to take flight again and Farkas went flying through the air, landing front first on the dusty ground. Vilkas saw his brother fall to the ground and cried out to him. Farkas pushed himself up slowly, shaking his head. Vilkas blew out a rough breath when he saw his brother was okay. He ran over to him while the dragon fell back to the ground and pursued Ria and Torvar who had slid under the dragon's belly. They began slashing their blades at him from below, attempting to avoid being crushed under the dragon’s weight. When Vilkas reached his brother, Farkas was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know about this Vilkas. This thing throws one hell of a punch." He looked up at him through the dark strands of his hair, some of them sticking to his face from sweat.

"We need to gain some sort of advantage. It tramples us from below." Vilkas' eyes light up as the idea came to him. He and Farkas both threw their arms up covering them from the gust of wind, and dirt the dragon continued to fly in the air as it flung Torvar off to the side. Athis ran to him and dragged him to cover by his arms before the dragon could hurl its fire breath at them. Ria had so far dodged all the beast's attacks, but just barely. She was trying her best to stay under its belly and out of site as the dragon continued to pursue her. The dragon turned in circles trying to get her out from underneath him. Novalise stood a little too close and as the dragon swung around once more, his scaly tale hit her torso, sending her soaring through the air into a large pile of rubble. Vilkas and Farkas both ran to her side. She lay face down on the ground, more blood gushing from her head wound. Vilkas pulled her to a sitting position and her eyes flickered open for a moment before they closed again. He rested her against the rubble, out of harm’s way and turned back to his brother. "We need to get on top of it." Vilkas said to his brother.

"You mean you want to ride the damn thing?" Farkas exclaimed, disbelief dripped in his voice. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"No, it can't take flight! It won't let us get close enough to do any real damage to it. We have to attack from above!" Vilkas looked at his brother, complete seriousness on his face. Farkas eye him a moment.

"Okay then. What's the plan?" He asked his brother, uncertainty dripping in his voice.

"Brace your shield and get as close as you can to him." Farkas nodded as he withdrew his shield from his back and marched over to the dragon that was twisting and turning to find the girl hiding beneath it. It raised itself again, sending more dust into the surrounding area. Everyone was nearly choking on the stuff. Farkas dipped underneath the tail and called for his brother as he ran under its wing. Vilkas held his sword in hand and ran towards his brother. Farkas dropped to one knee and held his shield above him. Vilkas lunged with his right foot forward, connecting with the shield while Farkas stood and pushed up with all his strength, sending Vilkas through the air and onto the beast.

He grabbed hold of one the large scales sticking from the dragon's spine with his left hand and he placed his left foot on Farkas' sword which was still protruding from the dragon's neck. The dragon began swinging its head back and forth, trying to shake him off. Vilkas pulled himself up to straddle the dragon's neck, but as soon as his right foot swung to the other side the dragon’s head reared, sending him backwards before he could lock his legs. Vilkas grabbed a hold of its scales with both hands, losing his sword in the process. The dragon roared fire as it continued its attempt in swinging Vilkas off. Vilkas pulled himself up again, his grip holding on tight. The dragon fell forward, holding itself up with its wings and Vilkas followed its momentum.

He carefully crawled forward, inching his way up the dragon's neck as the rest of the Companions and left-over guards continued their assault. He noticed the combined effort as the dragon had become surrounded by warriors who were hacking and slashing at the beast. Finally, Vilkas found his balance and locked onto the beast's upper neck with his thighs. His sword was lost, so he withdrew his bow and aimed at where its skull and spine connected. The dragon thrashed about from the attacks below and Vilkas almost missed his shot, but the minute he discharged his arrow, it let out a wail. The dragon fell to the ground, causing the earth to shake beneath him and Vilkas jumped off before he was thrown from its back. As the dragon collapsed, it sent up another cloud of dust. Vilkas walked through the veil of dirt and smoke to where the dragon's head lay. Its breathing was shallow, but its eyes were still slightly open, but they shot open as in sudden realization for a moment as he breathed his last words.

"Dovahkiin! No!" As the dragon's chest fell from its final breath, Vilkas almost felt a twinge of guilt. The feeling soon went away when he looked up and saw the smoke in the area. He smelled the burning flesh of the injured and dead and could hear the moans and cries of those in pain from the dragon's wrath.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the dragon's corpse began to light up from the inside. He stepped back and yelled for everyone to do the same. They all cleared a large circle around the dead dragon as it slowly lit up in a bright flame. Its scales looked as if they evaporated into ash, rising from the body. Soon the flame engulfed the corpse and as the bone began to show an orange and purple light began to swarm around it. Vilkas held his hand up from the brightness of it. The light continued to float about the dragon's corpse until it shot towards the watch tower. The wind caused by the light flew around them and Vilkas walked towards where the light led. The strands of light continued for a few moments with a slight roaring sound, until they were engulfed by the dust and smoke near the tower. He slowly walked towards it and there was an aura emanating from the center of the dusty cloud that was slowly clearing. The aura began to fade by the time he could see what was emerging from it.

Novalise walked slowly from the dust into the clearing. She then stood there as everyone stared at her and the aura swarmed around her and was then absorbed into her body. Her clothes were tattered and burnt. She heaved deep breaths, her hand clutching her chest, bunching her shirt in her fist. She was staring at the ground in front of her and when she looked up, she caught the eyes of all the Companions and guards who had expressions of awe strewn across their faces, wide eyed and mouths open. A guard approached her slowly before speaking. Her eyes truly glowed now, shining bright back at them before dimming with the rest of the aura. 

"You… you're dragonborn." He said with a dumbstruck expression. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she swallowed heavily before replying.

"Dragonborn?" She said still catching her breath.

"Dragonborn! Like Tiber Septim! You just absorbed that dragon soul!"

"I… I don't know what happened." She said, still trying to gain some sort of composure.

"Try to shout!" She looked at him, still confused. "Shout! Like the dragons do!" She shook her head and stared at the ground. She looked up and met the expectant eyes of those around her. All was quiet when she looked up to the sky. She took a deep breath and released a pent-up energy from the word that was no longer ticking in the back of her mind.

 _"FUS!"_ The sound thundered from her mouth and throat. Everyone gasped and she looked at them wide eyed, her hand reaching for her throat. She was still trying to comprehend what had just happened to her and she appeared scared.

"It's the power of old! The voice of the Dragonborn!" Everyone began murmuring the word as she took in their words. Dragonborn? She was no Dragonborn. She admitted herself that she was no warrior.

Vilkas stared at Novalise, and the look in her eyes conveyed pure terror. Was she afraid? She was given the greatest gift from the Gods and she looked utterly horrified by it. A part of him suddenly wanted to console her and comfort her. Help her with the realization. He took one step forward before stopping himself. He was unsure of what she needed, what she wanted or if there was any help, he could offer her. He could not stand the look on her face, and it cut through him. Aela was soon at her side, with her hands over Novalise's shoulders and she began walking her back towards Whiterun.

Was this really happening? His eyes followed her, and the rest of the Companions joined them as they began their trek back to Whiterun. Farkas joined Vilkas' side and spoke to him, but he did not hear the words. They must not have been important because Farkas did not press for a response. They soon followed them, Vilkas grabbing his fallen sword before they left the scene. The guards were still conversing about Tiber Septim and the history of the Dragonborn. Everyone was asking Novalise questions and pressing her for answers. She had none. She just walked in silence and he could smell the fear rolling off of her. She was not this terrified when they battled the dragon. She did not fear the battle or these reborn monsters. She feared herself.

* * *

_“FUS!”_

Master Arngeir’s head shot up from his meditation at the echo of the word. That was an unfamiliar voice using that shout and he could not help but wonder where it came from. He stood from his position at the altar and turned to see his fellow Greybeards had gathered in the main hall. They all nodded at him and he returned the gesture before they stepped out into High Hrothgar’s courtyard.

Shortly after they trekked out into the unforgiving cold that was the Throat of the World, they heard the familiar voice of their leader.

“Paarthurnax.” He greeted the elder and the other Greybeards followed suit.

“I have felt the thu’um of vorey. This is no normal mun. It was the zul of a dovah.” He spoke to them and Arngeir pondered his words for a moment.

“Are you implying what it is I think you are implying?” He asked and the elder nodded his head.

“The Dovahkiin has revealed their self. We must summon them so that they shall learn the vahza of the voice.” Paarthurnax spoke and so it was. The Greybeards lined up near the edge of the courtyard with their leader behind them. They all meditated for a moment before shouting the word that would bring the Dovahkiin to them. All in unison, including their elder, they shouted to the skies and the earth shook as it had done so before.

_“DOVAHKIIN!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration on this one for the end of the chapter when she's revealed to by Dragonborn
> 
> Khaleesi by Ramin Djawadi (The music is the only thing I have left of that show now and it still makes me sad)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lydia.

Novalise sat on the rocky edge beyond the courtyard of High Hrothgar, overlooking the northern part of Skyrim. The ground was cold and covered in snow, but she didn't care. Her knees were bent up against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her cheek resting on the tops of her knees. She stared out, looking to the land beneath her. Whiterun was to the west, Dragonsreach towering over the rest of the town. To her right and towards the northeast she saw Windhelm snuggled against the mountainside with its tall walls surrounding the city, the White River bypassing it, expanding and emptying out into the Sea of Ghosts. She was on top of the world, and it made her feel even smaller. The icy wind blew roughly against her face, but she only took it as a sign that she was not, in fact, dreaming. Nothing seemed real - Helgen, the dragons, the Greybeards, the Dragonborn. She would close her eyes, hoping that when she opened them that she would be lying on her sleeping mat in the middle of The Rift somewhere, staring up at the orange and yellow colored trees. Every time, she would just reopen her eyes to the same view below her and she wanted to cry. She was no Dragonborn, she was a simple huntress, who lived alone, that nobody bothered with. Master Arngeir's voice repeated in her head, their conversation playing on a loop to remind her of what her new life was meant to be.

_"So… a Dragonborn appears, at the turning of the age."_

_"Everyone keeps calling me that. What does this mean?" Novalise had been horrified from the experience at the western watch tower. She knew the tale of Tiber Septim, the man who became a God. She knew the lore behind it but truly, applying that knowledge to herself seemed to give her a lapse in intelligence on the matter._

_"First, let us truly see if you are Dragonborn. Let us taste of your voice." She felt like a freak show. She used her newly acquired shout in the hall, blowing away a few pots sitting beside the stairs. She winced and gave them an apologetic look. The Greybeards had all shared a knowing look before the old man continued. "Tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?"_

_"I’m… I’m not really sure. Because I was told I should? Because I don’t know what this means? To be Dragonborn?" She asked, worry laced in her voice._

_"We are here to guide you Dragonborn, just as the Greybeards have always sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortal kind and we are honored to welcome you to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."_

_"What destiny?"_

_"That is for you to discover. We can show you the way, but not the destination. You were given this gift from the gods for a reason. It is up to you to figure out how best to use it._ "

The old man's words were wise, but also horribly cryptic. She still had no clue what any of this truly meant. They had expanded her knowledge of the first shout she had acquired, and then gave her a whole new one to test. They were astonished by the ease of which she learned and bestowed yet another task for her. She wanted to decline, she wanted to tell them to just screw off and find someone else to go search for some other damn ancient artifact. But she couldn't. As irresponsible as she wanted to be, as much as she needed to go back to her old life, that just wasn't an option any longer. She found it horridly coincidental that dragons would return while a new Dragonborn was alive. Even if she did say no to all of this, there would still be dragons, she would still be the Dragonborn and there would still be some unknown destiny to fill.

She still had so many questions for the Greybeards but grew tired of their half answers and uncertainties. She decided to accept that not even they knew what she was to do with this "gift". So, she asked for them to leave her so she could sit by herself and contemplate what in Talos' name she was going to do. She had not known how long she had been sitting there, staring out over the world, but she was shivering from the cold. She was not a true Nord, but she thought, maybe even they could not bear the cold that was atop the throat of the world. She curled in on herself even tighter, trying to hold some warmth in. If she left her spot at the top of Skyrim, that would mean she would have to go solve the problems occurring below her. The land looked so peaceful from her newfound perch, and she could only imagine the true chaos that ensued below.

She suddenly felt a blanket being wrapped around her, and hands rubbing her arms and back trying to warm her, or maybe soothe her; she could not tell. She looked over her shoulder to see Lydia, her new housecarl gifted from Jarl Balgruuf for helping with the Dragon, crouching next to her with a sympathetic smile. She turned her head back towards the scenery and let out a shivering breath.

"My thane, you will catch a cold out here." Lydia spoke, the worry dripping from her voice.

"Can the Dragonborn catch colds?" Novalise replied with a mocking tone.

"I'm sure she can if she sits on the edge of the highest mountain in Tamriel for nearly an hour." Lydia replied, with just as much of mocking tone in her voice as her thane. Novalise gave a small smile from her response and closed the blanket around her. Lydia continued to rub her arms, trying to keep Novalise from shaking any more than she already was. "My thane, if I may ask…" Lydia paused to gauge her reaction before continuing, "why is that you sit out here?" Novalise answered without looking at her, keeping her voice low.

"Because if I return, then I will have responsibility. I will have duty; I have never had that before. I have never had someone depend on me or need my help. I have never been important." Lydia sighed at her answer and thought on her words before speaking.

"Just because you are Dragonborn, and just because you have a new sense of responsibility, does not mean you have to carry it all alone." Lydia tilted her head, trying to see Novalise's face.

"That's just it though. I was alone, I was… content. I had none of this, no housecarl, no companions, no special powers. I was just alone, and life was simple. How does one transition from that? How am I supposed to just change the only life I have ever known into something as great as this new one that has been given to me?" Lydia saw a stray tear roll down Novalise's cheek and she moved out in front of her, sitting crossed legged and lightly brushed the tear from her face.

"I do not have all the answers my thane. But I can tell you things are so much easier when you have people who care about you to help. I cannot say I know what you are feeling or know what your life was like before this." She grabbed Novalise's hands and looked her in the eye. "What I can tell you, is that the burden is much lighter when there is more than one to carry it." Novalise turned her head down at her words and let out a sigh.

"I just feel like that is more responsibility. The more people I have to help and the more whose trust I have to gain, or give I suppose. I have never been sociable; not really. I do not know how to love or care. My heart aches from the loneliness but it is all I know. What if I disappoint everyone? What if I do not live up to the expectations of the Dragonborn? What if I fail all those who believed in me? Tiber Septim did not have dragons but he became a God nonetheless." Lydia caught another tear and thought she heard a small sob come from Novalise's throat. "I cannot do this." She ended with a strained voice.

"You will not fail Dragonborn. No one expects more of you than yourself. No one will judge you for what you are, only the things you do. How you use this power is what is important. If you choose to roam the roads of Skyrim alone, then you may do so. If you choose to stay with the Companions, then they will welcome you. If you choose to fight, then I will fight with you if you wish. It is not disappointment that you will find, but support. If you do not know how to love, then we will help you learn by showing you what love is. There is always another way my thane.” Novalise met Lyida's hazel eyes and Lydia softly smiled at her, and then turned her attention to the scenery behind her. “All you have to do is descend from the clouds to see the way.” Novalise looked out at the scene with her and they both enjoyed the peacefulness of it all together.

"You know what I think?" Novalise asked her, not changing her expression.

"What is that my thane?" Lydia's smile grew a bit wider.

"I think you may be far wiser than your age leads on. Do they teach you how to give pep talks at wherever it is you learn to become a housecarl?" Novalise gave her a smile in return and Lydia let out a small laugh. Novalise's bowed her head again as she sniffled. Lydia returned to rubbing her arms through the blanket as she spoke.

"Let us go, my thane. I am sure the Greybeards have some tea to help you warm up. I can request for us to remain here over night if you wish?" Novalise nodded her head as she stood with Lydia. Lydia held her arms around her as they walked back through the courtyard towards High Hrothgar.

"I really do hope the Dragonborn cannot catch colds." Novalise quickly stated. "It would make fighting Dragons much more difficult with a stuffy nose and a cough." Lydia laughed as they entered the monastery. She hoped her new thane would soon feel better and adequate enough to travel towards Ustengrav. It would be a long journey and it would be far easier if Novalise was in high spirits. She decided she would make it her first priority to make sure the Dragonborn never felt alone, and never felt outcast for what she was. She could tell Novalise had social issues beforehand, though she did not know why. She was pretty, handled herself well and was nothing but kind towards everyone she met. She almost made Lydia stay behind when Jarl Balgruuf introduced them, but he had insisted Lydia escort her up the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar (Lydia had never made the trip before, but she was sure that the number was not quite accurate). Novalise may not have been some grand Nord warrior, but Lydia saw her heart. It was only best that the person who held such immense power within them to be pure as well. She knew Novalise would succeed in whatever fate had in store for her, she just needed guidance along the way and Lydia would do her best to provide that. She was not as wise as the Greybeards or as fierce and honorable as the Companions, but she was a good friend. And a good friend is exactly what Novalise needed.

* * *

Kodlak sat in his quarters, writing in his journal. He had never been much of a writer before, but his dreams as of late drove him to record his thoughts. Now, it seems, his dreams were coming to fruition as he looked upon the face of his savior. He had dreamt many times of this savior, with her unnatural eyes, her small frame but strong heart. She was out of place in the land of Sovngarde with large strong Nord warriors, Shor tower above them all, but it felt as if she belonged there. Like she was meant to be there.

Her declination to join their folds was a shock, however, he had not expected. He was sure she would be made a Companion; it was his only hope. She had already impressed some of the Circle with her mettle. Kodlak still kept his own counsel on Novalise’s place in his dream, for he wanted to see what kind of destiny she would carve for herself before revealing his thoughts to her.

In the meantime, he looked for ways of cleansing the beastblood. The writing and legends he looked for were sparse on the subject and many even contradictory. He was sure the mages up at the college could aid him in his search, but he did not wish to engage in any wizadry – even with his fears that they may be the only ones who best know how to navigate the world of knowledge and curses.

Through his studies, it became apparent that Terrfyg’s choice to turn the Companions to the wolf blood was indeed a mistake. Magics and their like are not in keeping the spirit of the Companions and trickery is still common for many of them. It was time to face the problems directly, without the need of said trickery. Kodlak’s only hope was to guide his Companions back to the true path of Ysgramor. Kodlak knew he did not have much time for the rot had made its way into his chest.

He kept this secret of course, along with his dreams. The Companions did not need to know such things. Yes, the Circle members were made aware when Vilkas sniffed it out. The boy may have a difficult time controlling his heated blood, but his nose and ears often seemed superior to the others. His only wish now was that Novalise’s place in their family would become permanent, and that she truly was the strange savior in his dreams.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts and writing. He invited the person in, and he held in his elation when he scented the nice smelling young woman with golden eyes.

“You return to us once more.” He said turning to face her.

“Yes, it would appear so.” She said, closing the door behind her as she leaned her back against it. “You asked I return in hopes of hearing about what the Greybeards had to say.” He nodded at her. Kodlak was more than happy to find that this stranger also appeared to be the Dragonborn. The odds were amazing, and it only furthered his belief that she was their savior. It was the reason she belonged in Sovngarde.

“And what news do you bring us?” He asked her, completely intrigued about her trip up the seven thousand steps.

“They seem to believe I am the last Dragonborn. I’m still unsure of what to think about it all, but they’re having me travel to Ustengrav to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller.”

“I thought that artifact was lost long ago.” He said to her.

“Apparently not. I guess they just never had an errand boy to go get it for them. I don’t think any of them have left that mountain in decades.” Novalise explained.

“I see. Will you be traveling there alone?” He asked, concern laced in his voice. She huffed a sigh and pondered it for a moment.

“No, I don’t think so. Lydia has insisted accompanying me everywhere, but…” She paused as she tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful manner, “I honestly do not mind. She… she reminds of me someone who was once very important in my life.”

“And who would that be?” Novalise hesitated before answering.

“My mother.” She didn’t elaborate further, and Kodlak would not press for more information.

“I am glad to see someone has broken down pieces of those walls you have built around you. She has accomplished more than I.” He said, giving her a sincere look. Novalise was quiet for a few moments, not meeting his eyes but when she did, he saw a plethora of emotions cross her sunny orbs.

“I wish I could offer you all more. The family you have here welcomed me, and I didn’t know how to accept the gesture. I believe I have been alone for far too long.” Kodlak contemplated what her words meant before responding.

“Does this mean you have considered rethinking my offer to join the Companions?” He asked her. She took a deep breath before answering.

“I have been pondering it. But I will not offer you any false hope. I just have to ask…” She paused, waiting for his signal to continue. “Why the persistence?” Kodlak knew this question would be asked and he prepared an answer for her as to not reveal any details of his dream.

“Because I know a lost soul when I see one. As I told you before, we were all lost when we came to Jorrvaskr. We all needed a family, people to care for us. I found that here in these halls, and I only hope to save the lives of those whose hearts are searching for the same. You may have been content with your life before, but that does not mean you were truly happy.” She had no response to his words, but he knew they hit her as a storm of emotions clouded her eyes, her scent changing with them. “I plead you to return to us once more after you have completed your errand for the Greybeards. Your heart will always guide you to where you are meant to be.”

“Thank you.” Novalise nearly choked on the words before she hastily left, but the smell of salty tears still reached his nose. Kodlak watched her leave his quarters and hoped his words meant enough to her that she would return to them. He needed her to come back, they all did. Their lives and souls were in her hands.

* * *

Novalise yanked on the large chain, opening the gate that finally led to the room they had been looking for. Ustengrav was just as she had expected a tomb to be, dark, smelly, and full of Draugr. Though unlike her trip to Bleak Falls Barrow she had expected the undead skeletons to appear and she also had her trusted housecarl with her. Ever since their conversation at High Hrothgar, Lydia had not pushed or pressured Novalise in any way. As they traveled, Lydia did not wait on her hand and foot, making Novalise still feel useful to herself. They hunted together, Novalise taught her how to blend in with their surroundings more to remain undetected. Lydia's shining armor did not help matters as they were spotted by their prey multiple times before Novalise finally just took some mud and splattered it all over the steel armor much to the shock and disbelief of her housecarl.

Novalise had never seen the western parts of Skyrim so she made sure to take in as much of the area as possible. She also made a point to purchase a more dependable set of armor before they left Whiterun. She had always stuck to her furs and hides, but she found she rather liked the studded armor she helped craft. Adriane Avenicci was overflowing with orders from the Battle-Borns, who insisted on her crafting Imperial weapons for them. Novalise knew nothing about crafting armor but was decent with mending together the hides and fur that she had used before, so Adriane tutored her in the rest. She had paid Adriane generously for the provided supplies and lessons, not knowing what else she would spend her accumulated wealth on.

With her new armor, they set out for Hjaalmarch where Jurgen Windcaller’s tomb was located. Their journey had been uneventful until they reached the actual tomb, running into a slew of bandits that inhabited the area. When they had entered, they found more, along with a few necromancers fighting off the Draugr. Novalise let them take each other out before finishing them off herself. Having Lydia this time did actually make things easier. She had someone to watch her back when Draugr snuck up from behind and Lydia was exceptional with a sword and shield. She may not have been as quiet traveling through the tomb, but it had not mattered when there were two of them to fight off their enemies.

About halfway through the tomb, they had come across a word wall. Before they left High Hrothgar, Novalise had made sure to discuss her experience with Master Arngeir and he had assured her it was due to her new abilities. There were word walls spread out across all of Skyrim, each containing part of a new shout for her to learn. However, in order for her to associate the word with its meaning, she would have to absorb more dragon souls to understand how to use them. Until then, the word would swirl around in the back of her mind, like it was lost and waiting for her to grasp it.

When she had approached this word wall, it was different from her first experience. She had expected what was to happen and prepared herself. It seemed she absorbed the word easier than before. She did not feel as suffocated and she thought that maybe it was because she was slowly accepting who she was with the help of Lydia. She still found she could not breathe for a few moments and had to brace herself against the wall as her vision blurred to darkness. Once the word was absorbed, _Feim_ hovered in the back of her mind as the word _Fus_ had done before. She continued to ponder what the word meant as they continued through the tomb. It almost aggravated her that she could not place its meaning until she defeated another dragon, which then in turn terrified her. Luckily, they had not encountered any on their journey and Novalise wondered how many there actually were. Would there be enough for her to slay? Or at some point would she have a jumble of words floating around her head that had no meaning? She wasn’t entirely sure which option she preferred. To have to slay a large number of dragons or to go mad when words would not find their purpose.

She recalled when they defeated Mirmulnir, the shout had found its meaning, but it was not all she had absorbed. The world clung to the dragon’s memories of its native tongue, but with those memories came more than just knowledge. She felt his fear in the end, felt his death. There was so much to process she was unsure of what else she may have truly seen through his eyes if she thought back on the experience.

They walked through the final room where the horn was set to be. There were large pools of water on each side of the room, with a flat bridge leading to the shrine where the horn was placed. Random pillars stuck out from the water, holding up the cave-like ceiling above them. She walked down the stairs leading to the bridge and as she approached, the ground began to rumble, and the water was disturbed. As they were crossing the bridge, four black statues raised from the water. They had details carved into them to resemble feathers and the tops were shaped into the form of an eagle head with its mouth open. They were rather magnificent and both Lydia and Novalise looked upon them in awe as they finished their ascent out of the water. They approached the shrine only to find a note sitting atop of it.

"I'm unsure of what the horn is supposed to look like, but I don’t think that is it." Lydia stated and Novalise looked back at her with a sarcastic look upon her face, her mouth pulled to one side. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and motioned for her to take the note. It was simply folded in half and Novalise read it quietly, confusion knitted in her face. "What does it say?" Lydia pressed.

"Someone has taken the horn. They addressed the note to the Dragonborn but did not use my name." Novalise stared at the note a moment longer before handing it to Lydia, who read it out loud.

_Dragonborn,_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_-A Friend_

"Some friend that is." Novalise stated flatly. "I have been to that inn before, I don’t know many people in Riverwood who would make their way out here for something such as this, especially none I would call a friend." Lydia handed her the note back and Novalise placed it in her pack. She moved to the stairs leading to the shrine and she sat down, placing her elbows on her knees with her chin in her hands. "I must say I am tired of running around all of Skyrim, fetching artifacts for everyone. I may be unsure of what my supposed 'Destiny' is but it sure as hell is not being an errand girl." She emphasized the word destiny with air quotations with her fingers. Lydia joined her on the steps to Novalise's left and sat in a similar fashion.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" Lydia asked, shifting her eyes towards Novalise.

"I suppose we go meet this… friend and retrieve the horn. The note says they would like to speak with me, but I really do not feel I have time for idle chatter." She let out a huff as they both sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I think it is a woman." Lydia said, breaking the silence. Novalise looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you believe that?" She said with a curious tone.

"The handwriting was rather feminine. The tails of the letters were a bit longer and many of the letters connected smoothly." Novalise looked out towards the rest of the tomb, looking as if she was imagining the note in her head, slightly squinting her left eye.

"Interesting you could tell from that. Though, I am not one for good penmanship so it would only make sense that I bypass those facts." She said, not changing the expression on her face.

"See? I told you I could help." Novalise turned her head with a smirk on her face and then laughed at the housecarl who joined her.

"Yes, I suppose you did. Not sure I would have gotten far without knowing a woman wrote that note. And all the draugr you killed was nothing compared to this knowledge." Her smirk turned devious as she spoke in a sarcastic tone and Lydia's jaw dropped at her comment, and she smacked Novalise's arm lightly with the back of her hand. "Hey! I may not know much about being a thane but I'm pretty sure my housecarl is not supposed to hit me!" She said rubbing her arm, but still had a smile on her face. Lydia laughed as she continued. "Did they not teach you that when you go to learn to be a housecarl? That seems like it would be your first lesson or maybe they just assumed it was common sense."

"Well you deserved it." Lydia said with a playful tone.

Lydia's laugh grew and Novalise smiled big at her. They had grown rather close during their trip to Ustengrav and for once in her life, Novalise had truly considered someone her friend. Though Lydia was bound by her honor to stay at her side, she had a feeling she would remain there anyways. It had made Novalise feel differently about her situation and she grew more optimistic about her future. If she could surround herself with people like Lydia, maybe life would not be so difficult as the Dragonborn after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Delphine.

Novalise and Lydia walked into the Sleeping Giant Inn. It appeared exactly as she had remembered it. It was mid-afternoon when they arrived, they had stopped in Whiterun the night before to get some well-deserved rest before heading out again. Novalise spent the night with the Companions once again while staying there, and she believed Kodlak saw that as her final answer. She saw the benefits of being a part of the group and would be foolish to turn it down. Some of them were already beginning to see her as family. Farkas stayed at her side every time she visited and Aela was proving to be nearly as good of a friend as Lydia. Novalise realized that night how important it was to surround herself with friends like Farkas, Lydia and Aela. As complicated as her life had become, they seemed to make it all much easier than it would have been if she attempted to face everything alone.

She was thankful Vilkas was not present, however. Him and Ria had been sent out to the Reach to deal with a foresworn problem that would likely take quite awhile to deal with. She would appreciate the reprieve from his intense stare.

When they approached the bar, the barkeep was cleaning out some tankards as he asked if they needed anything. "Actually, we were looking to rent the attic room." Novalise said, pulling out her coin purse. The bearded man looked at her, a peculiar expression drawn on his face. He looked over her shoulder at a blonde Breton woman in blue, who was sweeping around the fire pit that was centered in the lobby.

"Delphine, do we have an attic room?" Her head popped up and she looked at Lydia and Novalise, narrowing her eyes. She set her broom against one of the wooden supports and walked over towards them.

"Attic room, eh?” She continued to assess them, crossing her arms. “Well… no we don't have an attic room, but you can use the one on the left. Make yourself at home." She pointed to the room Novalise had rented from her previous stay. Novalise and Lydia had exchanged a look, suspicion rising in their expressions. Novalise eyed the woman, who now had her hands on her hips. 

"I think we’ll pass actually.” Novalise stated dryly before turning to the barkeep. “Two black-briars if you have it and some dried meat rations. Venison preferably.” She said as she started digging around in her bag for her coin purse. The barkeep nodded, giving her a price as he went about getting what she asked for. Novalise turned to Lydia as she placed her coin on the counter. "Now what?"

"I don't know my thane. But that woman is acting awfully suspicious." Lydia stated the last comment in a hushed tone. Novalise nodded in agreement. They must not have been quiet enough as the woman came behind the bar and continued to stare at them. Novalise rolled her eyes before addressing the peculiar woman.

“Is there something you’d like to say?” The woman took another moment looking between the two of them as Novalise raised her eyebrows in expectation, waiting for her to say anything.

She finally huffed out a breath before asking, "Which one of you is the Dragonborn?" Lydia and Novalise shared a look. "There is no time for being a reluctant hero, so who is it?" Novalise spoke up.

"Who’s asking?" She said inquisitively. The woman, who for some reason seemed equally frustrated walked to the large room on their right for a moment. The barkeep, by this time, handed them their mead and food before the woman returned with something that looked very similar to the artifact, they had been looking for days prior. Their eyes both widened when they saw what it was and Novalise glared at the woman.

"I think you're looking for this." She handed Novalise the horn and she eyed it carefully before placing it in her pack. "We need to talk. Follow me." Lydia gave Novalise a hesitant look before they both reluctantly followed the mysterious woman into the room, she had entered just a moment ago to retrieve the horn. This room was significantly larger than the room she had previously rented here. The bed was much nicer than that of the other room; it was covered with a green wool blanket with a wooden frame that had poles coming from the headboard. It had two end tables on either side with horn-shaped lamps. There was a desk and a few more tables spread out around the room and a wardrobe near the far-right corner. "Close the door behind you." Lydia did as the woman asked and the woman continued as she opened the wardrobe, revealing a secret staircase behind the wall built into it. "Now we can talk."

The two exchanged a look before they followed her down the stairs that led into a large square room, that must have been meant to be a cellar for storage at some point. There was a large table with a map of Skyrim laid out on it and Novalise noticed a single book lying next to it. Novalise recognized the symbol to be close to that of which represented the Empire. It was a Dragon, its wings forming into a diamond-like shape with its head and tail extending from the middle, looking similar to a snake with just enough detail added to the ends to give it the essence of a dragon. The woman rounded the table and placed her palms flat on the surface, her arms spread out on each side of the map in front of her. "The Greybeards must think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

"The Greybeards have said so, but many have seen proof of what she is capable of." Lydia spoke out.

"Well, if you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so. I just handed you the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, does that make me Dragonborn too?" Novalise was not arrogant about the title the Greybeards had given her, but she did not appreciate the woman's demeaning attitude towards her.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for dragging me down here and halfway across Skyrim." Novalise stated, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"This was the only way I could make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not the enemy, I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out." Novalise looked at Lydia who just shrugged. Novalise lifted her chin slightly before she spoke.

"I'm listening… but know I don’t owe you my time. I have the horn, and many others would have just left."

Delphine sighed before starting. "When I heard about the Dragonborn, I knew the Greybeards would send you to Ustengrav. They're nothing if not predictable. I'm part of a group that has been looking for you… well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn that is, but before I tell you anymore, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"Trust _ME?_ You go to all this trouble, all cloak and dagger but you think I need to earn _YOUR_ trust? I’ve known you for five minutes and already I trust you less than any person I’ve met over the past few days.” Novalise countered.

"If you don't trust me, then you were a fool to walk in here in the first place.” Novalise was losing her patience with the woman and her eyes widened as her brows shot up as well at the woman’s statement.

“I was a _fool_ to think you’d have a bit of common sense and decency when speaking with a complete and total stranger. If you so badly wanted to meet me, why couldn’t you just be a decent person and…” Novalise stopped for a moment, tilting her head to the side as she took in the woman’s appearance. “I know you… You were with Farengar when I gave him the Dragonstone.” Delphine looked slightly surprised at the statement but remained in her spot.

“I wasn’t sure you would recognize me. That was why when you showed up here, I knew you were the ones the Greybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant. Balgruuf may be neutral be hates the Thalmor just like the rest of us."

"Wait… the Thalmor? What do the Aldmeri have to do with this?"

"We are very old enemies. I think they have something to do with the dragons returning."

“Everyone is an old enemy of the Thalmor, especially in Skyrim.” Novalise stated bluntly. "And what exactly makes you believe the Altmer have such powerful capabilities to have dragons fight on their side?”

"That isn't important.” Delphine waved a hand, “What is important is that if you might actually be Dragonborn. They will search for you too.”

"So, why were _you_ looking for me?" Novalise asked, all too hesitant with the talk of the Thalmor.

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You are the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?" Novalise answered hesitantly.

"I, uh… I wouldn't call it devouring…"

"Many in Whiterun saw her absorb a light that emanated from the dragon they had slain. They had immediately called her the Dragonborn then, and it was shortly after that the Greybeards summoned her." Lydia answered.

"Well, I'll see for myself soon enough." Novalise's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?” Novalise demanded. Delphine sighed and looked towards the map on the table.

"Well how else do you plan on proving your Dragonborn?” Novalise grit her teeth.

“I could shout you into the wall…” She suggested.

“Even Ulfric Stormcloak can shout, that doesn’t prove anything.”

“Well _I_ don’t have to prove anything.” 

“No, I suppose you don’t. But this is bigger than your pride.”

“My… My pride!?” Novalise went to walk around the table towards the woman who backed away, but Lydia grabbed hold of her before she got out of her reach. 

“Listen this is more than just Dragons coming back!” Delphine yelled, her hands in front of her for protection. “They're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors." Novalise calmed slightly and Lydia let her go.

"What could possibly bring them back to life? And if you say the Thalmor so help me…" Novalise asked.

"I'm not sure honestly, but I need you to help me stop it. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty."

"Burial mounds? You mean the stone mounds littered throughout Skyrim?" Novalise's brows bunched together in confusion. Delphine nodded as she continued.

"Yes, and I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon." Novalise stared at her speechless. The absolute gall of this woman.

"Wait… wait… wait. You do know you sound tad mad? How in the Kynareth’s name did you come to this conclusion?" Novalise's nerves were on edge, she wasn't about to go fight another dragon just because this woman had a hunch.

"You should know… you got the map for me."

"The Dragonstone” Novalise stated after it dawned on her.

"It's a map of ancient dragon burial sites. I've looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear." She pointed down at the map as she continued, "It seems to be spreading from the southeast, starting in the Jeralls near Riften. The one near Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds." Novalise crossed her arms, mulling over the information that she just received.

"So, you want me to go to Kynesgrove to kill a dragon that may or may not still be dead when we get there in hopes this pattern of yours stays true? You have not particularly gained my trust or what even feels like my time. You had me ask to rent a nonexistent room in your inn, after stealing an item the Greybeards sent me after, leaving me a more than mysterious note in its place and now you just want me to go hunt down a dragon with you." Delphine looked at her, her expression not changing. "You truly must be mad. Any sensible person would have left moments ago, yet I am still here. Why is that?" She turned to Lydia with the last question, as if asking her.

"Because, as the Dragonborn, you are meant to do this. The dragons need to be stopped and you are the only one who can do it."

"You seem so sure of what I am supposed to do, yet even the Greybeards feigned ignorance on the matter."

"That is because those old men don't want you to use your power to its full potential. They would rather stay up on their mountain and read books than actually help with the real issues that are going on below." Delphine's voice grew slightly harsher with her words.

"Give me one good reason I should go with you." Delphine replied immediately.

"You need a dragon soul." Novalise tilted her head in confusion. "There was a word wall at Ustengrav, no doubt you saw it." Novalise's breathing deepened as Delphine continued. "I know you need a soul to attach to the word, and I haven't heard of any recent dragon slayings other than the one in Whiterun. So, I know you have that little tick that's in the back of your head, waiting for a meaning." Novalise could feel the word _Feim_ scratching at the back of her skull. She would ignore it at times, but it would always come back like some sort of rash. Novalise stared at the woman for a moment, she badly wanted to walk out and tell the woman to go kill the dragon herself, but she couldn't ignore the word itching to get out. She turned to look at Lydia and she looked back expectantly.

"I will follow you wherever you wish my thane." Novalise nodded and turned back to Delphine.

"I am going to go return this horn to the Greybeards. It is only then I will meet you at Kynesgrove to slay this dragon. You just better hope you're right or perhaps I’ll consider slaying _you_ instead." She turned to walk out the door, Lydia following behind her. She wasn't sure she was ready to fight another dragon, but if she stopped with the Greybeards first, they may be able to give her more insight on the issue or about who this Delphine woman was. Of all the things she found uncertainty in, there was one thing she knew for sure. The dragons were back, regardless of how and she was the only thing in all of Skyrim that would be able to stop them.

* * *

The visit with the Greybeards had been quick. They taught her the last word of Unrelenting Force, so now her shout was more powerful than ever. She had only ever used it while in High Hrothgar, but she could feel her voice growing stronger. Her throat was not as strained, and the shout was louder as well as more forceful. Master Arngeir had warned her about growing her new gift too quickly, making it more dangerous and she took his warning to heart. The last thing she wanted was to only be able to speak in whispers or shouts, no in between. He assured her in the time it would take between learning new shouts, she should learn at a steady enough pace so that her voice would not overwhelm her.

After teaching her the rest of the shout, they had spoken to her in the dragon tongue. Lydia had to step outside as they spoke. Novalise had been placed in the middle of the four men and their shouts had caused the whole place to rumble and shake from the force of it. During the shouting ceremony, they gave her the title of Stormcrown. She was now Ysmir, Dragon of the North. She was unsure how she felt about the title as she never had one before, but she could not help feeling a small sense of pride in the name. They had said dragons were very proud and she began to feel the part of the dragon within her that had been dormant all these years. With it, she worried. Dragon’s were also cruel and some emotionless, she hoped that she could hold on to her humanity and not give in to the power as Arngeir had warned. She also tried to not be fearful of it, Delphine had told her that there was a greater use of her power and as much as she already disliked the woman, she knew there was some truth in her words. After the ceremony they welcomed her to return to High Hrothgar if she ever needed any further training or had any questions. She took advantage of their offer, mentioning to Arngeir that she believed it was the Dragon Tongue she heard in her dreams.

“For the past year or so, these dreams have resurfaced. I am haunted by dragons who speak the language, but… I cannot understand. I wish to know what they say. Perhaps I can use it later when it is needed against the dragons.” Novalise told him.

“You are Dragonborn. It would only appear natural that you dream of the language and of your kin. The Dragonborn was always believed to have the soul and blood of a dragon. Perhaps it is the memories that you see that allow you to hear the language in your sleep. If you wish to know their meaning, you must meditate on them.”

“But I cannot. Even now, a word rolls around in my mind, searching for meaning. It almost hurts when I concentrate on it. How am I to understand?” Novalise pleaded with him.

“Shouts are different. They are words of power, not just simple words that are part of the dragon tongue. In time, the language will make more sense to you but the shouts themselves have too much meaning for you to fully grasp without the help of absorbing a dragon’s soul.” Arngeir explained. “Though we cannot point you down the path you should take, we know that the only true way for your dragon soul to become fulfilled is through the slaying of dragons. But it is your choice to do so.”

“Then if I choose this path, will you help me?” She asked.

“We can aid you in finding words of power. We know little of the return of the dragons, thus have little to no information to provide. Though, it would be presumed they guard their words if any have come to know of your existence.”

“Alright then. Can you point me towards a word?” She asked, holding out her map for him to mark a location for her. He looked over the map thoughtfully and pointed to a location.

“We have a felt a whisper of a word here. I know of a dragon altar that is located there. It is more than likely you will find a dragon guarding the word here.” She looked at the location he pointed at and found it was located in the mountains separating Hjaalmarch and Whiterun Hold.

“Thank you Master Arngeir. I am appreciative of the help you are willing to give.” She bowed slightly before leaving the temple in the sky and heading off towards Kynesgrove where she anxiously hoped to find relief from the word taunting her in her mind.

* * *

By the time they had arrived a snowstorm was in fully swing, flurrying around the small village and it only worsened Novalise’s anxiety. She was not completely prepared for a battle with a dragon, especially without the aid of the Companions at her back. All she had was Lydia and Delphine who had yet to prove herself useful. Fortunately, so far, there were no signs of any dragon in the area. They stepped inside the Braidwood Inn, shocked at the similarities between this inn and the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood. It was warm though, and that was all they had cared about. Lydia did not have an issue with the cold as a full-blooded Nord, but Novalise was shivering from the freezing winds. Lydia brought over two bottles of mead for them, and they sat near the roaring fire, warming their hands.

It was only moments after they had settled in, that Delphine appeared from one of the rooms in the inn. She joined them by the fire before speaking. “I honestly was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

“I thought about it.” Novalise stated honestly. “But here I am with no sign of a dragon yet.” Novalise said before sipping from her bottle. Delphine shook her head. “We will wait till morning, if none has appeared by then we are heading back to Whiterun.” She looked to Lydia who nodded, accepting of the plan.

A few hours had gone by and Novalise made sure to only stick to two bottles of mead, afraid of fighting a dragon, let alone fighting one with a buzz, but she needed the liquid courage. She made sure to cut Lydia off as well, even though the woman assured her Nords could hold their mead. Just before Novalise was about to call it a night and head to her room, a loud roaring sound came from outside. Shortly after, someone busted through the inn doors, yelling about a dragon.

“Is the Dragon attacking?” Novalise asked the young, frightened woman trying to catch her breath.

“Well… no. I don’t know what it’s doing but I’m not waiting to find out.” She said with a shaky voice. Novalise, Lydia and Delphine quickly grabbed their weapons and dashed out the doors to hear the dragon up at the hill by the burial mound.

“It looks like your hunch was right. How fortunate for you.” Novalise said with surprise in her voice to Delphine.

“We’ll talk more about fortune if we kill the thing.” Novalise nodded and they all ran up the hill together, remaining cautious about the dragon flying atop the hill. She could not tell what he was doing, he seemed to have no intention of attacking the village. There was a shout that echoed in the air and when they looked up, a stream of purple and blue light was coming from the ground where the burial mound was. They picked up their pace and she could hear the voice of the dragon as they approached.

 _“Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!”_ Novalise looked to the black dragon in recognition and she felt her heart sink and terror set in. It was the same black dragon she saw at Helgen, whose red eyes were haunting her dreams and whose voice she heard in her sleep. She froze and Lydia bumped into her before stopping to look at Novalise in concern.

“My Thane? What’s wrong?” Lydia asked, looking between Novalise and the dragon.

“That dragon… it is the same that attacked at Helgen.” She had forgotten how large he was. She remembered the dragon at Whiterun well, but he was nothing in comparison to the demon that was before her now. Lydia tried to shake her, grasping her attention. Novalise slowly continued her ascent up the hill, crouching down, attempting to stay hidden. The dragon continued speaking when they reached the top of the hill, seeing the light emanating from the dragon burial mound.

“This is worse than I thought.” Delphine said, she was shivering, and it showed through her voice. Novalise hoped it was because of the cold and not her fear of the dragon, though she would not blame her for being terrified of the beast. 

_“Slen Tiid Vo!”_ At the last words, the ground shook beneath them and they turned towards the dragon mound. There was a skeletal dragon climbing from its depths and Novalise’s eyes widened in shock. The dragon crawled onto the ground outside the mound and spoke to the black dragon that had awoken it.

“ _Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?”_ Novalise tried to comprehend what they were saying. As she had pondered the words only one stood out. Alduin. She knew that word, but it had no meaning to her. As the dragons began to speak, she realized it was a name. The black dragon’s name. While she thought on their words, they turned their heads towards them. Obviously, their hiding spot had not been well chosen. Alduin chuckled as he spoke to her.

 _“Ful losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid no dov do hi”_ She only recognized the word Dovahkiin, as Dragonborn. She still did not know what he was saying, and fear rushed over her as he continued to speak to her. “You do not even know your tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take yourself for the name of _Dovah_.” He redirected his attention to the other dragon who’s scales and skin had slowly formed during the conversation. “ _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.”_ Alduin quickly fled as the other dragon had risen; now flying above them.

“What did they say?” Delphine yelled over the wind and roaring dragon.

“I am not sure, but I think we should either run or try and slay this dragon because I do believe he has every intention of killing us at the command of the other black dragon.” Novalise readied her bow and drew an arrow, hitting it in the arm just before it took off. The dragon flew behind them and she turned as it landed. The dragon inhaled and she quickly ran and slid underneath it as it exhaled fire. She ended up on her back, under the dragon’s stomach and she fired another arrow into the soft spot. The dragon took to the air once again with a growl and she got to her feet, readying another arrow. 

She had a working theory on dragon combat she discussed with Lydia on their trip to Kynsegrove. Going after the wings as Aela had originally instructed was more than likely the best bet, but she recalled the difficult the dragon had in maneuvering on the ground with Ria beneath him. She had been knocked out shortly after, so she had missed the end of the fight but knew Vilkas was able to get atop it to place an arrow in its skull. The Dragons were not dexterous when they were not in flight, and even while in the air they were left vulnerable to ranged attacks. Though they could not take much damage to their center mass, it oddly seemed that staying beneath them may be one of the safest places to fight if you could avoid being trampled. They could not use their shouts against you, nor could their tail attack you. And with the limitation their wings provided in arm movement, they also would have difficulty clawing at anything beneath them. If they were to do this with only three people, they would need be strategical about their placements when fighting the dragon. If they could draw it into a position that favored them, then the three of them stood a much better chance at defeating the thing.

Before the dragon could go far, she aimed another arrow and discharged it, once again hitting the soft underbelly of the beast. She looked forward and saw Lydia had her bow in hand and was also firing at the dragon. She saw Delphine behind her but did not see if the woman was doing any damage before the Dragon flew over them, shouting fire at them. Novalise ran into the hallowed burial mound before the fire could reach her, dragging Lydia with her and as the dragon passed, she fired another arrow aimed at its wing. The dragon reared and landed in the mound. Novalise stepped back as it readied another shout towards Lydia. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them and exhaled the words came out of her with a force.

“ _FUS RO DAH!”_ Thunder crackled around them and the dragon stumbled from the force. Novalise quickly withdrew another arrow, then aimed for the eye as he began to recover from her shout. Her arrow hit her mark and the dragon roared in pain. The dragon quickly turned, its tail coming straight at her. She ducked, refusing to have a repeat of her last dragon fight, and the dragon began moving around wildly from the pain in its eye. Lydia ran to the dragon, her sword drawn and stabbed just beneath a wing as Novalise continued to support her from afar with her bow. The dragon would not take flight again due to its slight blindness and they quickly subdued him. He finally fell to the ground, causing the earth to shake beneath him. Novalise placed her bow back over her shoulders and walked towards the dragon. The body began to turn to flame and ash as the familiar orange and purple light rose from it. The light swarmed around her and she was nearly blind from it until it became a dim aura that she absorbed. When it was gone, she suddenly had a clear mind, the word _Feim_ finally having meaning. 

“Fade…” She murmured with a breath of relief, staring at the skeleton that was once the creature Sahloknir.

“I… it’s true then, isn’t it? You really are Dragonborn.” Novalise looked towards Delphine and she slowly nodded her head, still staring at the dragon. “I owe you some answers, then, don’t I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back.” Novalise finally looked away and gave her attention to Delphine, noticing Lydia was by her side again. She had a lot of questions for this woman, and she was about to make sure she received every single answer she wanted.

Delphine had made some decent points, but Novalise was still unconvinced the Thalmor were to blame for the dragon’s return. As terrible as they had become, she was sure that the dragon’s return was not something the Thalmor were capable of. Novalise had gaped at Delphine when she insisted, they infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy in Solitude. Though she explained that the group she belonged to, The Blades, were made to protect and help the Dragonborn, she sure was not keeping up her oath in that respect. She made sure to express to Delphine she wanted no part in retrieving anything from the Thalmor, and if she was so convinced, they had something to do with it that she should do it herself.

The Thalmor were guilty of many things, but this was not one of them. Novalise was not about to put herself in that situation over a so-called hunch that was obviously driven by vengeance. That woman could not have possibly been completely straight in the head. Though, when she mentioned the Civil War it made Novalise tense at her words. In that aspect, what Delphine said had made sense. She was there along with Ulfric, both of them set to be executed. That would have meant the end of the war, yet the dragon interrupted the execution and the war was back in full force. The Thalmor definitely gains an advantage from Skyrim’s weakened state. Even if Ulfric did win, the Empire would be in a weakened state allowing for the Thalmor to become more involved. She knew enough from her mother about the Great War and what had happened in Cyrodiil over twenty-five years prior. She was only a babe then, but she knew her mother continued fighting the Thalmor, even as she grew older. It was the reason for her death after all. 

They already held a firm grip on the Empire and she believed Skyrim’s Civil War was tightening it. She wanted nothing to do with it, but the more she pondered the repercussions of it, she thought she may have to get involved if she was indeed as powerful as Delphine led her to believe. Though, Master Argneir’s warning continued to echo in her head, and she put all thoughts of the war aside. There was a reason the Greybeards had stayed out of it, and she would have to see if it were a truly valid enough reason for herself. With Delphine’s influence and the new matters, she brought to her attention, Novalise’s life just became far more complicated than just a destiny of killing dragons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I'm posting that wasn't already written. So from here on out, it might take longer for me to post so make sure you bookmark/subscribe if you want updates on when a new chapter is posted.
> 
> I've been on a roll with it lately though so things might start out quicker than I think, but I don't want to make any promises.
> 
> I also just noticed today that the story was marked F/F instead of F/M. It has been fixed, sorry for any confusion.

Their journey back to Whiterun was uneventful and Novalise was more than grateful for it. She had grown tired of fighting dragons and draugr and bandits, among other things. She needed rest. Lydia needed rest. They had traveled to opposite ends of the country over the past couple of weeks, not to mention the trek up to High Hrothgar and the exhaustion was draining them both.

Upon their return, Lydia left for her place in Dragonsreach, leaving her thane in the hands of the warriors at Jorrvaskr. As Novalise dragged her feet up the stairs to the boat-turned-building she took a deep breath through her nose before entering. It was midday so she wasn’t too surprised to see the hall rather empty as she had heard the warriors training in the yard behind the mead hall. She winced slightly when she had heard Vilkas’ deep baritone shouting tips and orders over the fighting. If he was out there, she could at least avoid him for a short while. 

She made her way downstairs to the shared room after placing her weapons on the weapon rack at the top of the stairs. She placed her travel bag on her chosen bed before sitting down to strip out of her armor, leaving her in a tunic and a pair of simple trousers. She took the belt she wore over her armor for her quiver and tied it around her waste to form the larger sized tunic to her size. She would need to wash up later, but first she needed to speak with Kodlak before her nerves got the better of her.

She walked the length of the hall towards the Harbingers quarters. The doors were open, but she knocked on them before she entered. The old man shuffled out of his bedroom, into the study.

“You’re back. How was your journey?” He asked her, taking a seat in what she now gathered was his preferred spot. 

“Long.” She replied simply.

“Hm. Well I hope you can give us a more detailed recounting tonight when you join us for meals.” She nodded her head.

“That’s if I’ll be awake long enough.” She smiled at him before taking the seat across from him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before she started. “I think… I think I would like to take you up on your offer now.”

He didn’t look overly surprised when he spoke. “You make an old man happy then. What changed your mind?”

“Lydia did actually. Well, not directly but she told me that with everything going on and all this weight on my shoulders…” She paused, thinking about her words. “That, even as this mythical Dragonborn I can’t do it all alone. That I need people around me to support me. Your family, Farkas, Aela, and you yourself have all made it known you want me here. I’m not one to easily trust or find companionship but I know you’ve been trying to show me how. And maybe, just maybe, it’s time that I be willing to learn.” He listened carefully to her words before he replied.

“Trust is something that is earned. What it takes to earn it, is up to the individual. But I have found there is no better way to earn trust than in battle. I have put my life in the hands of every companion who resides in these halls and I will continue to do so until the day I die. My Shield-Brothers and Sisters all have strong hearts, just as I see in you. And strong hearts are trustworthy. We will not ask for your trust so soon but hope that we can earn it when it matters.”

“Thank you Harbinger. I am eternally grateful for all you have done for me already. I’ve never had a father but, I can see why so many here might see you as one. You’re a good man.” She said with a small smile. He took the hand she had resting on the table in both of his.

“That means very much to me coming from the Dragonborn. But it means even more to be coming from _your_ heart.” He said. She placed her free hand on top of his.

“I hope I don’t disappoint.” She said as he released her hand.

“Hm.” He said in a chuckle “Something tells me you won’t. Get some rest Lass, I want to hear more of your journey when we feast later.”

“Of course.” She replied with a smile before she stood and left his study. 

As she exited through the double doors to his quarters, she nearly ran face first into a chest of solid steel.

“Talos Almighty! Gods Vilkas.” She said as she put a hand to her heart after recognizing the man who startled her. “Are you always so quiet?” He nearly growled at her.

“When did you get back?” He replied, ignoring her question.

“Just a few moments ago.” She glared back up at him before placing her hands on her hips. “I just informed Kodlak I think I might join your group of merry warriors after all.” He remained silent and still as stone. “What? No threats to keep me away this time?”

“They weren’t working before.”

“No. They were not. Now if you’ll excuse me…” She said, swallowing heavily as she walked around him, stalking off towards her bed for a nap before dinner later.

Vilkas watched her until she turned into the community quarters before he turned to enter Kodlak’s study.

“So, you finally convinced her then.” He said to the old man who was still seated at his favorite table.

“Hm.” He said in acknowledgement. “Will this be an issue?” Vilkas narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of him. Kodlak chuckled.

“Don’t think I don’t know what goes on in these halls boy.”

“So Farkas told you.”

“Aela actually.” He replied, taking a sip of his tea with a knowing smirk.

“Just because she’s Dragonborn doesn’t mean she doesn’t have to earn her mettle like the rest of us.” Vilkas stated.

“I know you feel like you have to vet all our new members Vilkas but she’s more than proved her worth. Even your stubborn ass can admit it.” Vilkas ground his jaw.

“Perhaps.” Vilkas conceded before he sat down, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he wiped them down his face. Kodlak observed him while he sipped at his drink.

“Your blood runs hot lad.”

“I know.”

“How long?”

“Too long.” Vilkas said shaking his head. “I don’t understand, Kodlak. Farkas is just… fine. The only time he struggles is when the Moons are at their brightest. Every day is a battle. One I think I’m losing.”

“The beast has always been strong in you Vilkas. I know you mean to honor my ideals but, you can’t do so at the cost of your mind.” Vilkas nodded his head but just continued to stare at the floor as he leaned on his knees. They were silent for a few moments before Kodlak spoke again. “Perhaps these two issues are one.” Vilkas looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. Kodlak chuckled.

“The wolf knows what it wants.” He said with a smile.

“Skjor said the same thing yet I have no clue what either of you speak of.”

“The Dragonborn.”

“What does she have to do with it?” Kodlak just shook his head and continued chuckling.

“Ysgramor’s brains my ass.” He said before standing. “Just tread carefully. If you need to change, do so before anyone gets hurt. And as far as the girl goes… play nice.” He turned back towards his bedroom but then stopped once, his hand on the doorframe. “You both are stronger than you think Vilkas.”

* * *

During the following couple of weeks Novalise made herself useful amongst the Companions. Skjor gave her her first job. Tracking down a pack of wolves causing issues for hunters in Whiterun’s plains was something she was relatively familiar with. She knew how too many predators could affect the amount of available game, not to mention the dangers they posed to travelers. Aela hunted with her and they both expressed a fondness for the activity, bonding over their mutual interest. 

Farkas made himself known in her presence consistently. He was always friendly beforehand but now that she joined their ranks, he was even more ecstatic. They spent most of their time training in the yard, even though he was more akin to use a greatsword he was able to help her with her form when using a shortsword. She had never been one for swords, but figured it was time to learn. He was always patient with her, and she often found herself laughing with him as they sparred. Lydia would visit often during their sessions to grant her a change in sparring partner to keep her own skills fresh as well. The two women were turning into quite the pair of combatants.

Vilkas usually trained newer members, but she was thankful for Farkas taking over her training. Farkas had helped train the others before but she wouldn’t pretend that Vilkas was fond of her. She knew how he felt but she would make no effort to gain his favor. He would either come around or they would avoid each other forever. She was at peace with either option.

Shortly after her return from Kynesgrove, she made a point to ask Irileth to report to her any signs or sightings of dragons that may have been rumored. While she was enjoying her time in Whiterun, she would not forget her responsibility. Even if she did not slay the dragon herself, she would still need to absorb the soul, so it remained a skeleton forever. She was unsure if it was fortunate or not that, so far, there was no word of any dragon attacks. She was glad innocents were not being terrorized but it did make her worry slightly. 

On a Turdas morning, she was up at the Skyforge speaking with Eorlund about reinforcing her bow with Skyforge steel, making it more durable and hopefully of better use against dragons. The last thing she needed was her bow to catch fire during a fight with an aerial combatant. She heard footsteps behind them, and she turned to see Vilkas approaching. She repressed an eye roll before turning back to Eorlund.

“Skjor was looking for you earlier.” Vilkas spoke to her. She turned back to him, crossing her arms as she leaned against the stone of the forge.

“Do you know what he wants?” She asked. He shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

“I don’t know, but he sounded impatient.”

“Hm.” Was all she replied in acknowledgement then once again turned her attention back to her conversation with Eorlund. Vilkas sighed before running a hand through his hair. She shifted her eyes over to him for just a moment but long enough to catch his appearance. He was not in his armor, just a black tunic and matching leathers but he was holding his sword in its scabbard in one hand. 

She smiled to Eorlund when he finished his sentence. “We can talk more about this later, I suppose I should go see what Skjor needs. There’s only enough room for one grumpy warrior in this hall.” Eorlund chuckled as she nodded her head towards Vilkas, who practically growled at her. She kept the smile on her face as she paid no mind to it. “See what this one needs.”

With that, she made her way down the steps towards the mead hall. When she entered through the doors, she saw no sign of him in the main area, so she decided to try her luck downstairs. She turned down the small hallway that lead to Skjor and Aela’s rooms. Aela’s door was open and they were in the middle of a conversation when she appeared but finished before she really knew what they were speaking about.

“Ah, there you are.” He said to her.

“Hey, uh, Vilkas said you wanted to see me?”

“I did.” He sent a quick look to Aela with a small smile. “Your time, it seems, has come.” Novalise narrowed her eyes and scrunched her brows before giving a small smile as she replied.

“What do you mean?” She drew out the first word slightly, adding to her questioning tone.

“Well, last week a scholar sent word that he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. The letter doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but if he is right, the honor of the Companions demands that we at least seek it out.” She had asked a couple weeks prior what the broken axe they had mounted on their wall was for. She got a lengthy reply from Vignar who fell asleep near the end of his story telling, but she had gotten the idea within the first couple minutes of his monologue.

“Okay.” She drew the word out once again. “Soo, you want me to check it out?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

“It should be just a simple errand, but this will count as your official trial. I know you’re not one for pomp and grandeur but if you do well, which I have no doubt you will, this we just hold a little ceremony and then you’re officially a Companion.”

“Oh. Well, alright then. I can live with that. Do I need the letter to know where I’m going?” He shook his head, but Aela spoke.

“Actually, we already know the place. It’s a Nordic tomb in the northwestern part of Whiterun Plains. Dustman’s Cairn they call it.” Novalise made a face when she mentioned it was another tomb.

“You know, this would make for the third special artifact-type item I’ve had to delve into a tomb for.” Skjor chuckled and Aela smiled at her.

“Well, then this should be easy for you. But if it makes you feel any better Farkas is going with you.” Aela reassured.

“Yeah I suppose that does make it a tad bit better. I know he’s been itching to get out of the hall for a bit.”

“He’s basically just there to make sure you do alright, and we wouldn’t send you without a Shield-Brother anyways.” Skjor said.

“Or Sister.” Aela chimed in.

“Or Sister.” Skjor corrected himself. “Besides, since he’s the one that’s been training with you, we thought it best he be your witness.”

“Well, I guess I’ll go find him then. Thanks.” She said before heading off to find the large twin. She recalled seeing him on the patio on her way in, so she made her way outside. She found him where she last saw him except this time his brother sat across the table from him. She ignored that fact and joined them anyways taking a seat next to Farkas.

“Hey little dragon.” Farkas said, wrapping a big arm around her shoulders in a half hug. He had taken to calling her that during their sparring sessions to egg her on but now it became a consistent nickname he used for her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a toothy smile before they let go.

“Heya. Skjor tells me you get to stretch your legs in a Nordic crypt with me.”

“Aw yeah, we leave in the morning. Should take us most of the day to get there so we likely won’t be back until Loredas, so make sure you pack what you need.”

“Alright then. Are we still going to train today?” She asked.

“Only if you want to.”

“I could use some extra time today with Eorlund if you don’t mind. We were originally talking about reinforcing my bow with steel but now we’re thinking we might have to go for a full redesign.”

“Why would you be doing that?” Vilkas asked her. She didn’t sense any hostility in his voice but remained cautious of her tone all the same.

“Well, as you know, I had a previous bow break from a greatsword attack in Bleak Falls. I’d like to avoid a repeat of that situation. And I’m trying to find something a bit more optimized for fighting Dragons. Something heavier that can add some extra strength to the release so it might penetrate their scales easier. Plus, last thing I need is for my bow to catch fire during the fight. Steel reinforcements might keep it from catching so easily. It’s not something I’ve had happen yet but can’t hurt to think of everything.” She explained.”

“Hmm.” Was all he said in response, but also nodded his head in understanding.

“Sounds like a lot of work.” Farkas said. She nodded.

“It is, but I’m sure Eorlund will figure it out. He’s one hell of a weaponsmith. Balimund, the blacksmith in Riften spoke fondly of him the few times I met with him.”

“Well the project will help take his mind of things at least.” Vilkas said. Novalise scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“When I spoke with him after you left, he was telling me about his eldest son, Thorald. He left to join the Stormcloaks and now they’ve received word he’s fallen in battle.” Novalise’s eyes widened and her brows shot up in surprise.

“Gods, that’s awful. Why hadn’t he said anything to anyone else?” She asked with concern. Vilkas shook his head.

“I’m not sure, but poor Fralia thinks he’s still alive. Refuses to let it go.”

“She must be heartbroken."

“It’s gotta be a hard thing to lose a child.” Farkas said.

“Such is the way of war.” Vilkas stated solemnly. They all sat there in silence for a moment before Novalise spoke again.

“I’ve, never really meant to ask before but, what are the Companions stance on the war?” She asked tentatively. Vilkas scoffed before replying first.

“There are always good reasons to fight, I just wish this war had them. Who cares who worships what dead god?”

“You don’t worship Talos?” She interrupted him to ask.

“I’m not what you would call a religious man.” He stated simply. “But I don’t care if others do or what gods they worship. But I can tell you that those gods aren’t fighting this war. Men are. So, I don’t much care for it all anyway.” 

“What about you?” She asked Farkas who made a face and shrugged his shoulders.

“Too confusing for me.” She moved her head from side to side as she mulled over his answer for just a second.

“I’ll take that.”

“The Companions have always attempted to remain neutral in matters of warfare and we’ll continue to do so for this war. It’s all pointless death anyways.”

“I can’t argue with that. I’m not much for either side anyways.” She said.

“Then what were you doing at Helgen when the dragon attacked?” Vilkas asked her and she froze. The question has been burning in the back of his mind since they discovered she was Dragonborn and he saw now as good a time as any to ask it.

“I, um.” She started and swallowed heavily. Vilkas could hear her heartbeat picking up and he knew Farkas would too. “I was there, because… um, because I was selling some skins, I had gotten the day before from a buck I killed.” She finally spit out, hoping they would believe her lie. “I’m not sure what that has to do with the war.”

“You’re lying.” Vilkas accused, and Farkas shot him a look, narrowing his eyes at his twin brother.

“Why do you always think I’m lying?” She angrily asked him.

“Because you are. Rumor had it Ulfric Stormcloak was there, captured by General Tulius himself.” Vilkas stated.

“Well I wouldn’t trust everything you hear.” She spat back at him, using his own words.

“Okay, fine I’ll give you that one. How did you escape Helgen then? You didn’t know you were Dragonborn yet, or at least that’s what you led on. And as far as I’m aware there were little to no survivors.”

“I didn’t know anything about being Dragonborn. And I guess I was just lucky.”

“I don’t believe in luck.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was no coincidence the Dragonborn made it out alive from the very first dragon attack in ages.” She argued back sarcastically.

“Vilkas, just drop it. It doesn’t matter why she was there, only that she’s alive. Skyrim needs the Dragonborn, you know the stories, you read them to me yourself when we were kids.” Farkas spoke up, trying to keep the two from tearing at each other’s throats. They glared at each other from across the table silently for a moment before Vilkas suddenly stood and stormed off towards the mead hall. 

Novalise just let out a heavy breath, trying to calm herself. Farkas rested a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Don’t worry about it. No one else here questions you. He’s just… dealing with a lot I guess.” She gave him a small smile, just the left side of her mouth tilting up.

“I’m sorry. I know he’s your brother, but he…” She huffed in frustration, “I don’t know but I’m not here for him. Let him brood.” She stood then, so Farkas did as well.

“I’m going to head up to the forge some more before I let Lydia know where we’re going tomorrow. I’ll see you later.”

He gave her a nod before watching her leave until she was out of sight. He sighed and turned to go inside. He stormed through the doors and downstairs where he could smell his brother’s familiar scent. His other half was in his bedroom, so Farkas marched straight there. The door was closed, but he didn’t care to knock as he opened it and slammed it behind him. Vilkas’ head shot up from where he was leaning it in his hands. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees.

“What in oblivion is your problem?” Farkas spat at him. Vilkas narrowed his eyes and just shook his head. Farkas ground his teeth together before pressing, “Is it the beast? Because if it is, you need to figure that shit out right now. She’s not done a gods damned thing for you to act that way.”

“She’s hiding something, you know it too.”

“Why does it matter? We’re hiding something too!” Farkas replied.

“That’s different!”

“No, it’s not. If she has something, she doesn’t want to tell us, that’s fine. She’ll let us know if it’s important.”

“Why do you have so much faith in her?”

“She saved my life, Vilkas, before I even laid eyes on her. She used all the coin she had to feed Lucia instead of paying for her own lodgings, not to mention the time she’s spent helping her learn how to fend for herself. Oh, and I don’t know, maybe also because of the fact she’s the fucking Dragonborn, who by the way saved your life too before finding out!? I saw how you two helped each other during that fight, I thought you’d come around then, but you didn’t.” Vilkas did not reply, and when his brother realized he would remain silent he continued. “She is a Shield-Sister. You’ve always been an asshole but not like this. She deserves better and you know it.”

“What would you have me do brother? Grovel at her feet like the rest of you do?” Vilkas shot back. Farkas rolled his eyes.

“No, but maybe treating her with some gods damned respect might be a good start. Or maybe apologizing for treating her so harshly.” Vilkas just stared at his brother silent once again. Farkas pinched the bridge of his nose, something he only did when extremely frustrated. “Listen,” He started before sitting down next to Vilkas, mirroring his brother’s posture, “We’re going to that crypt tomorrow. When we come back, The Circle will hold the ceremony, like we always do, and she’ll be a full-blown Companion then. You need to treat her like one, whether you like it or not.” Vilkas looked to the floor. Farkas took him in, worry etched on his face.

“Tell me what’s wrong brother.” Vilkas shook his head.

“I don’t know. You’re at least right about the beast, it’s restless and dying to take control.”

“Then take the other two with you and go hunt.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It IS that simple. Why are you torturing yourself over this?”

“Why aren’t you?” Vilkas said to him angrily. “How are you so bloody calm?” Farkas shrugged his shoulder as he replied.

“I don’t know Vil, I just don’t think about it. But _you_ are in your head too much.”

Vilkas ran a hand down his face. “Yeah, I know. I’m not going to change; we’re going to figure this out and I’ll be fine.” Farkas shook his head slightly but said nothing. They were silent for a few moments before Farkas finally stood to leave.

“Just… try Vilkas. For my sake, try to be better. Nova is a good person.”

Vilkas gave his brother a half smile before replying. “Alright brother. I’ll try and avoid your _little dragon_.” He said mockingly. Farkas rolled his eyes.

“Not avoid, be nice. And apologize, you know you should.” Vilkas stopped smiling and nodded his head slightly.

“Aye. I know. I’ll apologize to her when you two get back.”

“Good.” Was all Farkas said before he left his brother to his thoughts.

* * *

Farkas and Novalise arrived at the crypt near sundown. They were about to set up camp before heading inside, until Farkas stopped her. He moved his way around the entrance of the crypt before coming back to her. 

“Someone’s been here. There are horses tied off not too far down the way.” Novalise furrowed her eyebrows.

“Why would anyone be here? Maybe scholars?” She asked.

“Maybe. Best tread lightly.” Novalise nodded.

“I guess we should head on in then. Because if it’s bandits they won’t hesitate to slit out throats later.” Farkas nodded in agreement as he pulled his hair back into a half ponytail to keep his hair from his face and they both readied their weapons before they walked inside the tomb.

In the first room they found a number of shovels and pickaxes laying around. Novalise raised an eyebrow in questioning to Farkas, and he acknowledged he noticed it as well. They went further in, walking as silent as their feet allowed into the first area. Novalise immediately noticed the skeleton laying on the floor and readied an arrow in case there were draugr. She stopped near the skeleton and held her breath, listening for any noise. She heard something ahead and to the left in the maze of skeletons. She slowly moved forward and heard another noise she had come to associate with the dead creatures. She swung her bow around the corner and released the arrow the second she saw the creature. She silently walked forward, checking behind her to make sure Farkas was following. She went on ahead through the winding tunnel but took note of the dead draugr laying on the floor. She looked to Farkas and whispered, “Someone has definitely been through here.”

“Just keep an eye out.” He reassured and she went ahead. They came to a door before another winding hall that lead to an open area. They walked down the stairs together and saw no sign of anyone.

“This is an Old Nord sacrifice place.” She looked around the room. A large dais was in the center, probably where the sacrifices were held, as Farkas said. To the left were two chairs that were akin to thrones. To her right was a stone table and some shelves. Miscellaneous items were strewn about the room as was typical for these places she noticed. Ahead of them were three archways. The one on the right was gated off. The one in the center had been caved in while the far left one was open with a room inside. “Let’s look for a way to open the bars.” Farkas said, nodding his head towards the archway that was closed off by gated bars. She nodded as walked around the room, looking for a chain or switch that was often used in the crypts she had been in previously. 

She found none in the main room, so she moved towards the small room through the left archway. Farkas was looking around the thrones and the shelves nearby as well. Inside the room were some tables up against the wall. She dusted off some of the bottles laying atop them and placed them in her bag to take to Arcadia to identify later. She looked to her right and saw what she was looking for. A large metal lever was attached to the stone there. 

“Found it.” She called to Farkas, but not too loudly, careful of their location. She went ahead and pushed the lever handle to the right and heard a loud clang behind her that made her jump in surprise. She turned around and saw a gate had now come down in the archway, locking her in the small room.

“Gods Dammit.” She walked over to the gate, as did Farkas from the other side who then chuckled at her.

“Now look what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “No worries, little dragon, just sit tight. I’ll find the release.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re with me. Gods knows what I would have done if I were here by myself.” Novalise said as she crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the gate.

“That’s why you always…” Farkas stopped and turned to his right, cocking his head in that direction slightly. Novalise narrowed her eyes at him as he put both hands on his sword. She heard the clang of the other gate and footsteps before she saw what looked to by five bandits run into the room. She stepped back from the gate, eyes wide.

“It’s time to die dog!” One of the men yelled. Farkas remained in front of the gate, his greatsword at the ready.

“We knew you’d be coming here.” Another said. 

_“It’s a trap? Why would anyone want to set a trap for the Companions?”_ Novalise thought to herself.

Another one of them laughed as they all began to surround Farkas. “Ha, your mistake, _Companion_.” He said with disdain. Novalise was nearly panting as she readied her bow. She wouldn’t be able to help in the main fight, but she might be able to get her arrows through the bars if the angle was right.

“Which one is that?” One of the females asked.

“It doesn’t matter. He wears that armor, he dies.” Another replied.

“Farkas what’s going on?” She asked him, her voice not sounding as strong as she wanted. He didn’t reply as another one of the bandits spoke.

“Killing you will make for an excellent story.”

“Farkas move away from the gate so I can help.” Novalise pleaded with him, but he seemed to ignore her as he addressed the group surrounding him. 

“None of you will be alive to tell it.” She looked to him in confusion, but then that confusion turned to terror as Farkas dropped his sword. Black hair began to sprout on his body, and she realized after a moment it wasn’t hair, but fur. She heard the sound of bones snapping as his large size grew even taller and wider. Claws sprouted from his hands and feet, his armor falling apart and to the ground with a clatter that was drowned out by his ferocious roar.

Novalise quickly backed away in her room, tripping over herself. She scooted until her back hit a wall as she continued to stare wide eyed at the scene before her. 

The bandits were quick to attack as the transformation completed, and two of them got good hits in but it didn’t seem to faze the creature that was once Farkas as he swiped his claws at them. He gutted one, their intestines falling to the floor as he screamed in pain and terror, trying to place his insides back where they belonged. The other was less fortunate when the creature clawed his head, flesh and bone flying from the attack as the bandit fell to the ground immediately. Another had swung his sword above the creature’s head but with a large clawed hand, he reached up and grabbed it before it came down upon him, yanking it from the bandit’s hand before leaping at him. He landed atop the bandit and with a snarl and bit down on his neck. The man screamed for just a moment before it turned to gurgles, then silence. 

The last two went for a flanking attack but the creature leapt at one first, knocking him down before turning and pouncing on the other, a claw going down his body as his insides were ripped apart. The last one was now crawling away, but the beast would not have it. He ran for him, digging his claws into the bandits back and wrenching him apart, his limbs flying away from his body as he let out a blood curling scream that was then silenced as the beast bit onto his head, decapitating the man with a terrible sound.

Novalise held her hands to her mouth as she began to panic. Unshed tears wet her eyes as the beast feasted on the last bandit’s corpse. She quickly crawled over to the side of the room, hoping the beast would not see or hear her. She held her closed fist to her mouth as she quietly sobbed in fear. _What had just happened?_

She stayed there, shivering, and listening to the disgusting sounds of the feasting creature outside the bars. She only hoped the gate was strong enough to keep her safe. Not able to take the sounds anymore, she covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees. She sent a silent prayer to Talos for strength and courage that she repeated over and over in her mind.

She did not know how long she stayed like that. The tears had escaped down her cheeks and her ears were beginning to ring with white noise. Her heart was in her throat, beating a frantic rhythm. 

Finally, when two hands grabbed her wrists, her eyes shot open and she yanked them away screaming. 

“No! Don’t please!” She sobbed. She went to draw her sword, but Farkas grabbed her wrists again with a better grip.

“Nova! Stop it’s me! Please! I’m sorry!” He pleaded with her and she thrashed at him for a few moments. He continued to try and calm her as she sobbed until finally, she gave up her thrashing and closed her eyes. The next second he was against the other wall with a crack of thunder, his vision flashing white spots at him. His back protested from the force of her shout throwing him against the stone wall, so he groaned as he tried to stand.

“Novalise, please.” He yelled at her from the other side of the room. She was panting, staring at him with wide eyes. He hated seeing the fear in them, and smelling it on her, so he just sat against the wall, and kept his distance from her, remaining silent. She didn’t take her eyes off him and they sat like that for quite some time. He was tired from the transformation, but he wouldn’t let his eyelids fall yet. He needed to make sure they were both safe and that she would be okay. He watched her slowly calm her breathing and shaking but she did not move from her spot. She finally closed her eyes when she released a shaky breath. Without opening them she licked her lips and spoke with a weak voice.

“What was that?” She sounded like she would cry again, and it broke his heart.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Answer the question.” She said, raising her voice.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, now free of the hair tie he had used before. “Skjor would call it a blessing. Kodlak, a curse. But it lets us take the form of fearsome, wild beasts.”

“You all are werewolves?” She asked, the tears threatening to fall again, affecting her voice. He shook his head.

“Only the Circle have the beast blood. The rest know nothing about it.”

“Why?” He ran a hand through his hair again, as he looked away.

“It’s…It’s a long story.”

“We have time.” She immediately replied. He shook his head again and tried to think of what to say.

“It’s something that the Companions have done for generations. Those who wish to be part of the Circle accept the blood.”

“You turn yourselves into blood thirsty beasts for tradition?” She asked, raising her voice.

“When you put it that way, it sounds bad.”

“Because it is!” She yelled at him.

“Listen. Kodlak, he doesn’t want it anymore. Same with me and Vilkas. I haven’t changed in months, long before I met you. We aren’t blood thirsty murderers. What you just saw, I did because I had to. They would have killed me, and then you just for being associated. I’m supposed to be looking out for you here, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You _slaughtered_ them, Farkas. I heard you feasting on their corpse.” The tears were freely falling again. 

“I know. It’s not… It’s not normally like that. It’s been so long since I’ve changed that the beast was a little hungry when it finally got let out. But I promise you, we can control it. I won’t hurt you.”

“Who were they?” She asked. “They knew you’d be here. They called you dog; they knew.”

“They go by the name of the Silver Hand. Just a bunch of bad people who don’t like werewolves. So, they don’t like us either.”

“Well you sort of fit the bill.” She said exasperated.

“I’m sorry. I wish there were another way, but there isn’t. I wish this wasn’t the case, but it is. So, we can sit here all night or we can get the fragment and try to move on.”

“Kodlak knew all this, and practically begged me to join you all. Why?”

“Kodlak has his reasons for everything, you’ll have to speak with him. But I promise you, we’re still the same people. We still fight with honor and have each other’s backs. I’m still me.”

“That wasn’t you that just tore those people apart.”

“I know. I know. But I promise, you can still trust me. Please, little dragon.”

She stared at him for a good while longer, taking him in. When she finally gave him a small nod, he stood and slowly walked towards her. He crouched down in front of her and held out a hand.

“Kodlak is looking for a cure. We’re trying to be rid of it. I don’t know what else to say to you other than I’m sorry.” She looked to his offered hand then back to his bright silver eyes, ones that had been yellow and animalistic in his wolf form.

“Despite it all, I can’t… I can’t stay angry at you.” He gave her a small smile, still holding his hand out to her. She didn’t smile back but she took his hand and he helped her get up. She brushed herself off and stretched a little. She looked up to him and he could still smell the lingering fear on her.

“I’m sorry I shouted you into the wall.” He chuckled at her and despite her state couldn’t help but wrap his large arms around her in a big hug, one of his hands placed on the back of her head. She was surprised at first, not knowing what to do with her hands.

“Don’t be. You’re my little dragon after all, I should’ve known better.” He said into her hair with a smile. She couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that graced her face as she placed her hands around his biceps. He released her after a moment, and she cleared her throat.

“Well, alright then. We need to find this fragment and get back to Jorrvaskr. I have a bone to pick with Kodlak.” She said, heading off towards the arch that he been previously gated before the attack.

“Lucky guy.” Farkas said chuckling as he followed her.

* * *

They dispatched with the rest of the Silver Hand and draugr (who seemed to do more of the killing than either of them did). Novalise was tired from expending too much energy composing herself after Farkas’ transformation who also felt the exhaustion in his bones from the change, since it had been so long since the previous time he had done it, but they powered on. They walked through the last door of the crypt and Novalise let out a curse when they saw the room before them. The large room lead up to a word wall after a series of short stairs. The walls were lined with closed tombs and her anxiety grew when she saw how many there were. Another, slightly fancier, sarcophagus resided in the center of the room.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” She said with a deep swallow.

“Yeah, well, that’s what I said about the spiders, but you didn’t seem to have much of an issue.” She gave him a half smile before walking forward, careful not to wake whatever might be hiding within the closed sarcophagi. 

She slowly walked up to the word wall, the chanting starting to overtake her hearing. She told Farkas to wait a moment as she approached it and she focused on the highlighted word. She touched her hand to the wall when she began to feel suffocated until finally the word took root in the back of her mind, ticking away again at her subconscious. _Yol_

When she was able to breathe again, she turned to find Farkas standing close by, a look of worry on his face. She held a hand up and shook her head to let him know she was okay. 

“Is that one of the word walls you told us about?” He asked and she just nodded her head when she looked down to the table in front of her containing a piece of the familiar looking war axe.

“Is this it?” She asked and he confirmed it was. “I’ve seen one of these before.” She said, pointing to the small raised pedestal it lay on. “I’ve just never seen one with something important on it or sitting atop a table instead of its own pillar.” She raised her eyes to his. “I have a feeling those tombs will start popping open the second we grab it.”

He smiled big at her as he readied his sword. “Time for some more fun then.”

“Yeah… fun.” She said unconvinced, before letting out a big breath then grabbing the shard. The first lid came off to the left. She quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the draugr’s skull. They continued to open as she would take aim at the next one, but she couldn’t kill them as quickly as they were emerging from their resting places. Farkas took charge to her right, slashing and hacking at a few of the draugr that came down the stairs. Novalise provided him ranged support as he switched targets, hitting any draugr that got too close to his flank. A few attempted to use magic, but she was sure to aim for them first, keeping them away from Farkas. 

She was too focused on the battle to realize she was quickly depleting her arrow supply. She reached for another arrow as a few of the last draugr made their way towards Farkas, only to find she had only one. 

“Shit.” She cursed before looking to some of the draugr who had gotten a bit close to her, a couple arrows protruding from their skulls that she could possibly gather. She shot her final arrow at one of the archers taking aim at her before yelling to Farkas. “Farkas! I’m out!” She darted over to some of the downed draugr trying to extract some of her arrows. She heard the sound of another tomb opening very close to her and she turned to see the center sarcophagus had opened. She hastily yanked at the first arrow she had been working on, but it snapped. As she was behind the draugr lord that had emerged, it paid no mind to her stepping towards Farkas, holding his sword out towards him. It drew its sword back and released a shout, knocking Farkas back and onto the ground, but also breaking apart the two draugr he had been fighting. The draugr lord charged at Farkas, much faster than something that's technically dead should be able to move. Novalise cursed, and then drew her sword as she saw it swing its own sword above a recovering Farkas. It was too far away from her now, so she shouted _Wuld!_ The shout threw her forward, straight into the draugr lord with her sword imbedded in its ribs. She quickly pulled the sword out before he could react to her and slashed at its head, sending the skull flying across the room.

The body crumbled into a pile of bones and rusty armor to reveal Farkas staring up at her with a smile and eyebrows raised. “That’s a new one.” She huffed a breath and gave a smile as she held her hand out to him.

“Not new, just hadn’t used it yet.” He took her hand and she helped him to his feet.

“Well good work. I hope that’s all of them.”

“I think so. Come on, let’s get out of this place. I’m exhausted and tired of smelling death.”

“Ha, you’re preaching to the choir sister.” He said to her. 

“Right… werewolf. Ok then. Let’s be off.” She said, a tad awkwardly before climbing the stairs. “These places usually have a way out. One of the sarcophagi opened up a passage this way.” She said, prompting him to follow her.

She was ready to sleep off the long and overly exciting day, then get back to Whiterun. She had some words she’d like to exchange with their Harbinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, kudo and/or bookmark! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me you guys will like this one. ;)

Vilkas sat on the top of the stairs in Whiterun leading up to Jorrvaskr. The sun would be setting soon so he hoped to catch his brother and their new Shield-Sister on their way back from her trial.

He promised his brother he would apologize to Novalise about his behavior. Apologies were not his strong suit, but he’d make an attempt. If he was honest with himself, he could admit he had been harsh towards her but for the life of him didn’t truly know why. Sure, she _was_ lying to them about Helgen at least, but everyone had their secrets.

But it wasn’t the lying that had him on edge when he was around her. No, it was the beast. Every time she was near, something made the wolf desperate to claw its way out. Every time he smelled those damn wildflowers and honeysuckle. It had taken him some time to try and place the other unique scent about her until he finally just realized it was nothing… nothing but her. The smell made him dizzy sometimes and now that she was actually living at Jorrvaskr full time, it drove him mad.

He, of course, would never admit this to anyone, so it was something he would just have to deal with on his own. But Gods be damned if it didn’t make having the blood even more difficult than it already was. He had told Farkas that he should be the one to train her with the excuse he was still working with Ria studiously. But truly, it was because that damnable scent was even stronger when her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. He was also thankful for his brother keeping her preoccupied during their evening meals as well. He used to sit at his brother’s side regularly, but now that his twin’s attention was elsewhere, he kept his distance. Farkas didn’t seem bothered by it, so he tried not to be either. 

He heard footsteps approach him from the yard and knew it was Aela before she even rounded the building. She walked down a few steps and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips as she often did, one foot placed higher on the steps as she looked at him.

“You’re brooding again.”

“I’m not brooding.” He said, already annoyed.

“Fine, you’re out here thinking angrily.” She rebutted. He sighed.

“What do you want Aela.”

“You’ve been out here for hours. You missed the evening feast.”

“I’ll eat later.”

“Whatever, I’m not here to talk about your eating habits. I heard your conversation with your brother the other day.”

“Of course, you did. Gods forbid we have any privacy around here.”

“You should know to keep hushed tones around wolves.”

“You should know to not eavesdrop on other’s private conversations.” He replied, finally looking up to her. “What about it?” He asked, trying to get to her point.

“How do you feel about her?” He narrowed his eyes.

“You all know how I feel.” He looked away from her again, focusing on the dead tree in the middle of the courtyard before him.

“No, I know how you _want_ us to think you feel.”

“What are you getting at she-wolf?” He asked her, using the name he always did when she was grating on her nerves.

“Fine, different question.” She paused, crossing her arms. “How does the wolf feel about her?” He looked at her again, confusion on his face. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Has Skjor ever told you about our relationship before we were mated?”

“I’ve never once cared about your relationship or all its wolfy details.”

“Yeah, you’re not much of a romantic.” He nodded in agreement. “Skjor had a real hard time with his beast when he was around me sometimes before I took the blood. It got even worse when he did turn me. Anytime he was around me he was always short tempered and what some would call outright rude. But after I took the blood… I knew.” He gave her a look prompting her to go on. “You know, our beasts aren’t much different than the beasts that roam Whiterun’s plains.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked. She just sighed at him.

“You need to listen to the wolf Vilkas.”

“You know how I feel about that. Kodlak said…”

“I know what Kodlak said and you know how I feel about it. I respect the decision you three have made and even understand it. I personally don’t agree and have no issue with my blood but while you are still under the effects of the blood, you need to listen to it.”

“This beast has given me nothing but trouble, especially these past few months. What good will changing do?”

“I’m not talking about a transformation Vilkas. All I’m saying is if you listen it might tell you more than that.” He didn’t say anything, and she made a sound of frustration. “Look, I’m not spelling this out for you. This is something you have to work out personally but just think on it. You’re good at that.” He gave her an exasperated look before she plastered a cocky smile on her face.

“I’m here if you need to yell or scream at someone, or if you need to hunt. But the whelps are starting to notice your change in behavior too, so you need to do something about whatever it is causing your beast to rule your actions.”

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me.” Vilkas said grumpily.

“Yeah well…” She cocked her head at him, “Get outta that head of yours so their words take root.” She stood there for a moment longer. “Also, girls hate fake apologies so at least make it seem genuine.” He gave her a look of disbelief and scoffed before she walked away from him back towards the hall. He heard the door open and close, so he knew he was alone with his thoughts once more.

His apology _would_ be genuine. Yes, he was doing it in part for his brother but also because he truly did know he was acting out of character… well… maybe not _too_ out of character but still. He couldn’t take it out on the girl anymore, he knew that. He would have to find some other way to release some of the tension the wolf had been building within him. He needed a good fight, or maybe a good lay. Perhaps he’d see if there were any jobs that he could escape off to so he could kill something, if not to at least get away from Jorrvaskr.

Just as the sun had set over the horizon and he was about to head back into the mead hall, he caught her scent on the wind. It was stronger than his brothers, but he could smell the two mingled together. Soon enough they appeared atop the stairs coming up from the town center. Something was off about her scent though. Neither of them were talking to each other and the smell of… was that apprehension? What happened while they were away? 

Novalise continued up the stairs to Jorrvaskr and she was so lost in thought she almost didn’t catch Vilkas now standing at the top of the stairs. She met his eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

“Glad to see you made it back in one piece.” He said to them.

“I’m sorry Vilkas, but I’m really not in the mood.” She said trying to bypass him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. She shot her head up, eyes meeting his once again.

“Please, I’d just like a word.” He said, trying to remain calm as the wolf howled at the contact where his hand met the bare skin of her arm. She heaved a sigh and nodded to Farkas behind him, who he hoped was giving her a look of reassurance. He let go of her arm and watched his brother head into their home.

“What is it?” She asked him, bringing his attention back to the woman before him. He took in her appearance, her braided honeycomb hair, her sunshine eyes, and tan skin, darker than most Nord women. He took a deep breath, despite his brain telling him it was a bad idea to do so. Her scent filled his nostrils and it was almost painful how good it was. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he noticed he had been staring for a few seconds too long.

“I uh…” He cleared his throat to start again. “I wanted to apologize.” He started, rubbing the stubble on his jaw. “I’ve not been too kind as of late.” She let out a small laugh.

“That’s an understatement.” He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked down. “Sorry, please continue.” She said in a small voice, readjusting her attention on him.

“Everyone here seems to see something in you, my brother and Kodlak especially. Those two people are the most important people in my life so it’s important to me that we are on better terms.”

“So, you’re not really sorry? You’re just doing this for your brother and Kodlak?” She asked with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. He wiped a hand down his face.

“No. I am sorry that you have received the brunt of my anger due to…” He thought on his words for a second, nothing that came to him seemed right. She let out another small laugh.

“Due to the beast blood, right?” His eyes shot open wide, his brows in his hairline.

“What?” He asked her in surprise.

“Yeah… Farkas told me.”

“He did what!?” Vilkas nearly yelled, bunching his hands into fists.

“Calm down.” She said in a hushed tone, but nothing near a whisper. “He didn’t really, tell me so much as show me? It was a whole ordeal that I’d rather not get into the details of because I acted very un-Dragonborn like.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she continued. “Anyway, long story short, the Silver Hand set up an ambush for him and he wasn’t given much choice. We’d both probably be dead if it weren’t for his… beast.” Vilkas was breathing heavily now, not having taken his eyes off of her.

“So, you know…”

“Yes, I know. I also know that you, him and Kodlak are not really into having it anymore but I’m still just trying to wrap my head around it all. He also told me you have, issues controlling it.”

“I do not…” He started, pointing a finger to the ground before he stopped and let out a growl. “Some of us didn’t quite take to the blood as easily as others.”

“It’s fine Vilkas, you don’t have to defend yourself to me.” She stated, nearly rolling her eyes in the process. “To be honest I don’t quite care, but I guess that explains why you always look like you’re going to a flip a table over at any second.” She gave him a small half smile, the left side of her mouth tilting up.

“I…well…” He stuttered for a moment before taking a deep breath, another mistake when he caught her scent again. “I am still sorry. It does not excuse my behavior. I will attempt to be more civil.” She looked up at him sincerely and let out another small sigh.

“Thank you.” She said quietly and they stared at each other for a second. Her eyes shifted, looking to both of his and he could tell she was mulling something over. He wondered if it showed in his eyes when he was in his own head, perhaps that was how the others always seemed to know. When she finally broke the silence, her voice was still calm, but he could still smell apprehension on her, in fact it grew stronger by a small margin.

“I was a prisoner at Helgen.” He cocked his head at her in surprise and she closed her eyes.

“I know your secret, so…” She opened her eyes again but didn’t look at him, instead staring at his chest. “I was a prisoner at Helgen when the dragon attacked. I… I wasn’t supposed to be there. It was all just a very grave misunderstanding but…”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” He prompted, trying to keep his tone calm. She shook her head.

“I… I’m not sure. Because you were so… aggressive about it. That you lot might throw me out or judge me. Maybe because I thought the truth of it might not matter? It didn’t to the Imperials who were ready to chop my head off.”

“What?” He asked, eyebrows bunched together. She nodded.

“They thought I was trying to cross the border. I wasn’t, I was just hunting and then there was this earthquake and shouting and next thing I know I’m being chased by their border control who knocks me unconscious. Next time I wake up, my hands were bound, my things gone and I’m in a cart sitting next to Ulfric bloody Stormcloak headed for the chopping block.” He shook his head in disbelief, concern showing on his features.

“There, now you know my secret. So, you can stop worrying and maybe it’ll be easier for you to be nice.” She said with a smile. He was still taken aback by her admission remaining speechless. “Anyway. I wanted to talk to Kodlak before I collapsed from exhaustion so…” She said as she started to head towards the doors. He reached out and grabbed her arm again, but she didn’t give him an angry look this time.

“I understand why you kept it a secret. I won’t tell anyone.” He said. She gave a small smile as thanks and he released her arm. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned back towards the Gildergreen and heard the doors close behind her. He took a deep breath, her scent lingering in the air. He thought on their conversation for a moment before he realized his beast was silent for once.

* * *

“Knock knock.” Novalise said as she popped her head into Kodlak’s study where he was sat at his desk, pouring over some old looking text while he drank his tea. 

“Ah. You succeeded in your trial! Congratulations! I’m sure the Circle will be happy to hold your ceremony tomorrow.” He said, turning to her.

“Yeah.” She said, drawing out the word while rubbing her neck. “We need to talk.” He took in her appearance for a moment and then smelled her anxiety. 

“What’s wrong my dear child?” He asked her.

“Well. Skjor’s hunch about the letter we received was pretty spot on.” She said, walking towards him before leaning her tailbone against his desk, arms crossed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there _was_ a fragment of Wuuthrad there, but the Silver Hand used it as bait.”

“The Silver Hand? What interest would they have…”

“Kodlak I’m not dumb. I know. I know about the beast blood.” He heaved a great sigh before giving her a small nod.

“I see you’ve been allowed to know some secrets before your appointed time.”

“Before my appointed time? That implies you meant to tell me, right?” She prompted him.

“Pull up a chair lass and close the doors if you will.” She looked at him for a moment before finally moving to bring one of the table chairs over after she closed both doors to his quarters and he readjusted his own seat to face her better.

“I’m sure you have some questions.”

“Oh, I have a lot of questions. Like why were you so adamant I join the Companions when you knew about all this? I know you don’t want it anymore, so it couldn’t have been to turn me. I just… I don’t understand Kodlak.” He heaved a sigh as he thought about what to tell her. He looked her in the eye and saw the hurt there, so he decided to give her the truth he had not shared with anyone yet.

“Some time ago, long before we met you, I began to have a recurring dream. I see the line of Harbingers, starting with Ysgramor himself. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, as all great Nord warriors do. Then, when Terrfyg, the first harbinger to turn to the ways of the beast, tried to ascend he is set upon by a great wolf before he even reaches Tsun. I see the wolf drag him down into the Hunting Grounds where Hircine welcomes him with a cackling laugh of victory.”

“Then, I see every Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until I am the only one left. I see great Tsun at the doors to the grand mead hall, beckoning me. Something tells me, that I have a choice.” He looks her in the eye as he continues. “This dream happened every night until a few days before I met you. Then the dream had changed, because it is then I look to my side and I see a strange female I had never seen before, with golden eyes as bright as the sun.” She sucks in a breath at his statement but says nothing. “The stranger and I turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg and the other Harbingers and we draw our weapons together to take on the great beast.” He sighs as he continues, he meets her eyes.

“I realize this is only a dream but, a strong enough dream to have inspired me. When I first started having the dreams, I had spoken with the members of the Circle and told them that I wished to turn away from the ways of the beast. That I looked towards Sovngarde instead of Hircine’s Hunting Grounds. Aela and Skjor had their opinions but of course the twins stood by me as they always have. They were troubled at first, Vilkas especially but I don’t blame him.” They were silent for a moment and he saw unshed tears watering her golden eyes.

“Kodlak, why are you telling me this?” She asked him.

“Because lass, the moment you entered this hall I sensed it. That these dreams were more than just dreams.” He motioned to the book in front of him, “I have been looking for answers for months on end. I have still not found much, but with you here… I have hope. A hope that makes this old man’s heart still burn. I know you are under a lot of pressure, so I did not want to add to it, but now that you know our secret, I feel it is only fair to tell you.”

“So, you think I’m supposed to be able to cure you? Kodlak I don’t know the next thing about any of this.”

“Do not fret child. Your presence alone does not mean you are to cure us, but perhaps without your aid we will not be able to do so for ourselves.”

“Then what would you have me do? Farkas seems conflicted, Vilkas struggles daily and you… you worry for your soul. I am Dragonborn, not a miracle worker.” He chuckles at her as he takes her hands and sandwiches them with his. He pats her hand.

“I know you’re not. Just keep an open mind. I have confided in you something I have not told the others.”

“The dream?”

“The _stranger_ in my dream.” He corrected. She gave a small nod before looking away from him.

“I thought I found a home here.”

“You still have one.” He reassured.

“I know… I just… I feel manipulated Kodlak.”

“Do not. Everything I have said to you up to this point has come from my heart and I meant every word. Perhaps I would not have been so persistent had I not met you in my dreams before but… I still stand by my words. You are a warrior at heart as I would imagine anyone with the Dragon blood would be. Perhaps that is what we needed to keep these wolves in check.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The dragon does not cower from the wolf.” He stated simply.

“No, but it doesn’t save it either. It burns it to a crisp for a lovely doggy meal.” She said bluntly and he laughed.

“Perhaps, but maybe that just means putting an end to this cycle within our ranks.” She nodded in understanding.

“Thank you for being honest with me. I can’t blame any of you for keeping it a secret, especially when you have people hunting you. If I could keep my dragon blood a secret, maybe I would.”

“Something tells me you care too much for that to happen.” She gave him a smile but did not disagree with him. 

“So, what now?” She asked.

“Now,” He started, letting go of her hands and turning back to his book, “I continue to read in my old age while you give my pack hell.” He said with a smile. She conceded a small laugh. “I do ask, of course, that you keep this secret between Circle members.”

“Naturally.” She replied. “I don’t even want to know this secret.” She laughed. She stood, picking the chair up to place it back in its spot in the corner. She placed both hands on the handles to the double doors of his study but stopped. “Kodlak?”

“Yes, child?” He asked, turning towards her once again.

“I want wine at my ceremony tomorrow.” She said with a small smile before opening the doors and heading down the hall without looking back. He shook his head at her statement but could not help the smile on his face.

* * *

“Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold.” Kodlak began the ceremony. Novalise stood in the middle of the training yard where all the members of the Circle gathered. They stood in a half circle around her, dressed in their polished Wolf Armor. Even Aela apparently had a set that she looked absolutely uncomfortable in. The rest of the Companions sat at the tables on the patio behind her, Tilma included as well as Vignar and Brill. Lydia was also in attendance at Novalise’s request. She personally didn’t have any fancy clothes to wear but Aela told her to just where whatever she wanted (as the older woman wished she could do the same for the event) so she put on her armor as she thought it was fitting.

“This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?” Kodlak continued. Farkas stepped forward with a big grin on his face as he faced her, and she could not help but contain a laugh and smile back, then rolling her lips between her teeth.

“I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us.” Farkas said proudly.

“Would you raise your shield in her defense?” Kodlak prompted.

“I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us.”

“And would you raise your sword in her honor?”

“It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes.”

“And would you raise a mug in her name?”

“I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories.” Farkas finished.

“Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with the fury and courage of the dragon, that it has united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo, and our enemies may tremble at the call.” 

“It shall be so.” The rest of the Circle members said in unison. The cheering erupted behind her, startling her but she laughed as she placed a hand to her heart as if to calm it. She turned towards her fellow Companions on the patio with a toothy smile as they clapped. She was surprised once again when strong arms wrapped themselves around her legs before hoisting her in the air. Farkas sat her on his right shoulder and she grabbed onto any part of him she could reach to keep her balance as she squealed in surprise. 

“Now we party!” He yelled, as he marched her towards the mead hall, everyone laughing and cheering at his showmanship. Lydia opened the door to the mead hall for them as he crouched down to avoid hitting her head on the door frame. She ducked as well and he made his way over to the table, setting her down in the seat in the center. Tilma had outdone herself, preparing a feast even more grand than the large feast she made regularly for all the warriors. The rest of the Companions took their places around the table, the Circle members seating themselves close to Novalise (allowing Lydia to sit at her side opposite Farkas).

They ate their meal and Novalise smirked to herself when Kodlak brought over a wine bottle and poured it in her goblet himself. She thanked him and he went to move away before Lydia quickly snatched the wine and poured herself some as well, Novalise laughing all the while. The feast continued and Novalise noticed even Vilkas, sitting next to his brother two seats down from her, seemed to be enjoying himself. After many of them had finished a plate of food, Farkas stood with a bottle of mead in hand, raising it above his head.

“Alright! I am to lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revels in her stories!” He yelled, repeating his words from the ceremony and she gave him a look that portrayed she thought he was acting far too crazy for her current tastes, but he continued. He made a show of clearing his throat and motioning to Tilma for something. Everyone began cheering and Novalise’s eyes got wide when she saw the lute in Timda’s hands. She placed her face in her hands, her elbows on the table as she shook her head. He set his mead down as he took the instrument with a kiss to Tilma’s cheek and strummed a few notes before starting in earnest. He started singing quite awfully, in fact, compared to his surprisingly decent skill with the lute.

“Our hero, our hero claims a warrior’s heart!” He held his hand to his chest in front of his heart for a moment before continuing, smiling the whole time and Novalise immediately groaned, dropping her arms to the table and her head with it as she buried it in shame as he started the familiar tune. Some of the other Companions started laughing at recognition of the song.

“I tell you; I tell you, The Dragonborn comes! With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts, believe, believe the Dragonborn knocked me on my ass” He improved, jumbling the words together quickly and the whole hall erupted in laughter.

“Twas an end to her annoyance as she shouted me against the wall!” Novalise finally lifted her head and looked at him in utter disbelief. 

“None of that even rhymes or makes sense!” She yelled at him laughing, but he paid her no attention and continued on with his improvised ballad.

“Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes.” He finally finished moments later and the hall applauded him as he took a bow holding the lute in the air. 

“Thank you, my fellow Companions, I will be here all week, please deposit your coin here.” He said, holding up his empty goblet before slamming it on the table. He finally sat back down, setting his lute aside, the grin never leaving his face.

“Dear Gods, Farkas, don’t ever do that again.” Novalise scolded him, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. Lydia leaned over the table to look at Farkas.

“I don’t think she’s heard enough. You should sing it again.” She said with a smile before drinking her wine. Farkas made to grab for the lute but Vilkas took it before he had a chance.

“No more singing for you, big guy my ears are bleeding.” He said, placing the lute out of Farkas’ reach.

“I don’t need my lute to sing brother!” Farkas said, gulping down some mead afterwards.

“True, but I might shout you into a wall again if so, much as a single note leaves your mouth again.” Novalise said to him in a kidding manner while still completely contemplating going through with the threat.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Farkas said, holding his hands up in defeat. 

“Don’t worry Farkas, you can sing it to me later.” Lydia said with a suggestive smile and Farkas’ reply was to rise his eyebrows before wiggling them at her. Novalise’s jaw dropped as she looked between her two closest friends, then she smacked Lydia on the arm with the back of her hand.

“Behave.” Novalise said to Lydia, who snickered as she drank more of her wine.

The festivities continued on later than Novalise usually stayed awake, but she made an exception for the occasion. She had never had so much to drink, and sadly the wine did not last long between her and Lydia (and Njada who snuck herself a glass without anyone noticing) so they switched back to mead as they all told stories of their trials. Some of the Companions started to filter out, the eldest of them leaving first. Vignar was falling asleep consistently since his second bottle of mead and was startled awake multiple times by the rowdy group of warriors before Brill finally ushered him to bed. 

When Lydia began to lose her footing as she walked, Farkas chivalrously offered to take her home, afraid she would fall off the steps leading up to Dragonsreach. That was when Novalise decided to call it a night herself but decided she needed some fresh air to sober up before trying to sleep off the alcohol. So, she made her way out to the courtyard and took her place at the overlook on the wall that faced the Throat of the World.

Winter was close approaching so the chill in the air cooled her heated and flushed cheeks. She welcomed it as she stared up at High Hrothgar, peaking through the clouds as they swirled by. She was lost to the thoughts of dragons and shouts and werewolf cures when a deep voice startled her out of reverie.

“Are you alright out here?” She jumped, a hand going to her chest as she turned towards the voice. Vilkas was leaning against the wall to the left of the overlook she was in.

“I _was._ How do you always do that?” She asked, her words only slightly slurred as the chill wind was slightly sobering.

“Do what?”

“Scare the shit out of me. You’re so damned quiet.”

“Maybe you’re just not listening carefully enough.” He said to her, cocking his head to the side.

“Well I’m sorry, but my Dragonblood doesn’t give me enhanced hearing like yours does.” She said, leaning her elbows on the wall behind her as she faced him.

“I guess Farkas gave you some details about what we can do.” He inquired.

“We had a lot of time to talk on our trip back yesterday. We actually got back rather quickly because the Silver Hand left a few horses that we turned in to the stables but… I wasn’t ready to come back yet.”

“Why not?”

She tilted her head to the side. “Now that I think about it, I’m not sure. I knew I wanted to speak to Kodlak about everything so maybe I just wasn’t sure I had the right words yet.”

“You’ve never needed to time to use the right words with me.” He said to her, looking her in the eye.

“That’s because you make it too easy.” She said with a cocky smile before giving him a small laugh. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face at hearing the lilting sound.

“What did my brother tell you?” He asked her, kicking a small pebble with his foot, looking down and away from her.

She puffed her cheeks before she blew out a huff of breath and raised her eyebrows not looking at him. “What didn’t he tell me?” She gave a small laugh and the look he gave her made her straighten. “Sorry.” She said but he shook his head slightly at her. “Um, well. I had already seen him transform, so I knew firsthand about all of that. I’m not sure if you’ve ever witnessed one of you changing but Gods, I was terrified. That was why I shouted him into the wall. He had been trying to calm me down, but my panic was in full swing.”

“Yeah he gloated earlier about surviving the Dragonborn’s shout.”

“Yeah well, if I had put all the force I had behind it, it might’ve killed him. At least I had _some_ sense in me I suppose.”

“Much appreciated for not killing my idiot brother.”

“I thought you were the idiot brother.” She said smirking. He actually let out a small chuckle.

“Depends on who you ask I guess.” She licked her lips before continuing and his eyes flickered to the movement.

“He also told me that even when you’re not in your… wolf form or whatever, that your senses are still heightened. Like your hearing and smell.” She said, touching her index finger to the tip of her nose.

“That would be true, just not as strong as when we’ve changed.”

“Gods that has got to be awful. Have you ever been to Riften?” She asked.

“A handful of times, yes.” 

“That place stinks without the strong sense of smell, how do you even stomach it?” She said, making a gagging noise. He laughed at her, rubbing the back of his head.

“You get used to it all I suppose. But yes, it does smell Gods awful there and all the Circle members actively avoid jobs near the place.” 

“Smart wolves.” She said.

“Yeah, well, surprisingly The Rift itself is one of the better smelling wilds. I think because more flora is able to grow and flourish there, being the most southern part of Skyrim and all.

“Not Falkreath?” She asked with a raised brow. He shook his head.

“Too wet. Adds a moldy smell to everything.”

“I can see that.”

They were silent for a few moments as she continued to look to her side out towards the tall mountain and the fields below. He took in her appearance, her chill flushed skin, her hair slightly loose from the events of the day and the wind blew stray hairs about her face. Her eyes were clouded over from the alcohol and her lips slightly parted as she breathed deeply. He swallowed heavily and forced himself to turn away from her, leaning his back against the wall to face the mead hall.

“What do you hear now?” She broke the silence and he turned his head towards her. He pondered her question for a moment and took a moment to truly listen to the sounds of the city.

“I can hear the horses in the stables, almost all of them are sleeping. Sven is singing about the Civil War in the Bannered Mare. Vignar is snoring and Torvar is already passed out before he made it to bed.” She giggled slightly at that, but he continued. “Bandits have made a home at the base of the cliff that Dragonsreach oversees and they think no one knows about them but we do. The Jarl is scolding one of his children who has apparently been acting out lately and Farkas is still up there with Lydia who’s also nearly passed out from her drink and thankfully he’s not singing to her.” She made a face that showed she wasn’t entirely surprised about that one. He looked to her, but she wasn’t looking at him. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made him utter the next words, or at least that’s what he’d blame it on later. “I also hear your heartbeat. It’s faster than it normally is right now.” He said softly.

Her head snapped to him and her eyes met his. He refused to look away from her golden orbs. They stared at each other for a second before she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

“That’s how you knew I was lying.” Vilkas didn’t look away as he slowly nodded. “Oh, you play dirty.” She said with a slightly playful tone.

“It’s not my fault you’re a bad liar.” He shrugged his shoulders. She tongued her cheek to keep from smiling but it still broke out on her face anyways.

“Fine. Fair play. I suppose you can sniff that out too?” She asked. He tilted his head to the side.

“That, not so much but I can smell other things.” He said.

“Like what?” He took a deep breath.

“Like fear. Sadness. Worry. Anxiety. Sorrow.”

“So, emotions.” She concluded.

“No, not all of them just some.”

“Hm, so you can’t ‘smell’ what I’m feeling then?” She joked, putting an emphasis on the word “smell”.

“No, not really. You smell intoxicated.” He laughed and she joined him.

“Yeah, I could’ve probably guessed that one.”

“It’s a very strong smell.”

“I imagine so, Torvar must reek.”

“Oh, he does, like you wouldn’t imagine.” She laughed again at that.

“I was so confused when you seemed to be perfectly fine with that drunken lod being a Companion but apparently took issue with me joining.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m far from perfectly fine for feeding that man’s poor habits.”

“I imagine you of all people would be. And Skjor. I’ve seen him, twice now, wake him up with a bucket of cold water.”

“Sometimes we actually argue over who gets to do it.”

“Oh, that’s just cruel.” She said with a laugh. They were silent once more but not for long before Vilkas broke it this time.

“I truly am sorry.” She scrunched her brows at him.

“For what?” He gave her a look that implied she should know, and so she assumed she knew what he meant, thinking back to their conversation yesterday.

“The… the blood makes things a bit difficult sometimes.”

“Farkas said you’ve struggled with it.”

“He’s not wrong.” Vilkas turned and looked out towards the plains and rested his arms atop the wall. “It’s been more difficult since we’ve refrained from giving in to the blood.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t pretend to know what that might be like.” She said, her eyes turned downward.

“It’s like having this beast inside you clawing at your mind to get out. Influencing your decisions, and how you feel. It’s like trying to break an addiction, having this thing constantly tempt you, persuading you to just give in. And it’s always there, even when you’re not dwelling on it. It’s just there, waiting for its opportunity to rear its ugly head again.” He described, not looking at her as he spoke. She looked at him and could see the pain in his face.

“Kodlak always told me, ‘Your heart’s fire burns bright son.’ Called me, ‘passionate’ instead of ‘angry’. But I always had this problem. Even when we were just pups, causing trouble for poor old Tilma there was something that burned hot in my blood.” His usual scowl had made its way to his face. “They should never have offered me the blood. They should have known what it would do. That it would make things worse.”

“And now, I feel like it has all been for nothing. That I’ve been living this great lie for ten years.” He looked down at his hands that were folded atop the thick wall. He was silent and heard nothing from her but her soft breathing and her heartbeat, which had slowed but was still faster than normal. He looked over and saw she had moved. She was now closer to him in the little outlook, her arms folded atop the wall, her chin resting on them as she stared at him with those orbs that seemed to illuminate the night around them. He stared at her for a moment before she gave him a small smile.

“At least other assholes don’t have the excuse of being a werewolf.” He shook his head at her but couldn’t help the ghost of the smile that graced his face. She straightened and laid a hand on his arm. He stared at her hand as she continued. “I know there isn’t much I can say, but I have hope for you all. After my discussion with Kodlak yesterday… he has so much hope. And he is so proud of you two. I know you’re like sons to him. It means a lot that you follow him in this. And… well, I think it’s very admirable. Not just the fact that you wish to give up the blood but because you still refrain, even though it distresses you greatly. More so than the others. It shows you have a fortitude and strength that they don’t have to be able to put yourself through this. It gives me faith you’ll get through it all.”

He stared into her eyes and he could see the empathy emanating from them, see it everywhere on her face and hear it in her voice. She gave him a small smile before he saw a small shiver move through her body. He took note of the raised goosebumps on her skin before he straightened from his position on the wall.

“Come on. We don’t need the Dragonborn catching a cold because she was too warm from her drink. Let’s get you to bed.” She nodded and turned towards the mead hall. He walked behind her as she dragged her feet and yawned. He escorted her down the stairs, passing the now quiet mead hall with only Njada and Athis awake, conversing quietly at one of the smaller tables over a couple cups of tea Athis made from a special herb only found in Morrowind.

He leaned against the doorway to the community beds and crossed his arms as he watched her strip her armor until she was only in a tunic and her leather pants. She stretched her back, hands interlocked above her head before she made herself comfortable in her bed. Once she was settled, he made to leave until he heard her call his name with a quiet and soft voice. 

“Vilkas?” He turned back towards her but didn’t say anything as she continued. “I never told you I forgive you.” She said as she sighed into her pillow, her breaths coming out slower as sleep began to take her. He stared at her for another moment before walking to his own room. 

He removed his wolf armor and put it in its place. He lay down on his back atop the covers of his bed, his hands folded over his stomach and his legs crossed at the ankles. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. He concentrated on what he could hear within the halls and focused on a very specific heartbeat that lulled him into his usual restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to bookmark or subscribe to get updates on when I upload a new chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not beta'd this yet but wanted to go ahead and get it posted. I will fix any errors I catch tomorrow, but until then enjoy if you wish.
> 
> EDIT: I have now done what I can to beta it. Thank you.
> 
> Also it's a filler chapter, but still pretty important.

Novalise stepped up to the door of the Sleeping Giant Inn. She stared at the door for a second and bent her head back all the way and sighed. Delphine had sent her a letter detailing she was ready to meet again. Novalise received it the week following her ceremony and having just completed another job for the Companions, she let them know she had “dragon business” to attend to. She still did not care for the paranoid woman but if she had more information about the dragons, she at least needed to give her an audience. She took a deep breath before turning the knob to the door and pushed it open, stepping into the dark interior of the inn. There was no sign of Delphine in the main area, so she walked over to the burly barkeep.

“Hey Orgnar.” He gave her a nod in greeting as he was cleaning a tankard. “Where is she?” Novalise asked. He motioned his head towards the room on the right, not saying a word. She gave him her thanks and walked to the room. The door was closed so she assumed Delphine would be downstairs, in which she assumed correctly once she got inside the room to see it was empty. She moved over to the fake wardrobe, opening it to reveal the stairs heading down into the secret cellar. Before she got halfway down the stairs, she said “Alright Delphine, I’m here.” She reached the bottom and saw the woman hunched over scrolls of text and a few books littered atop the map that had been laid out before.

“Good. I take it you weren’t followed?” Novalise rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag on the floor near the stairs.

“No Delphine, I was not followed by any Thalmor.” She said plainly. 

“Where’s your friend?” She asked her.

“I didn’t want to keep dragging Lydia into all of this if I could help it.”

“Smart.”

“I’m not here for small talk. Your letter said it was urgent so get on with it.” Novalise said, her patience with the woman already wearing thing. She looked to the table that was a mess with what Delphine was working on.

“Alright then, I’ve found out how we’re going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy.” Delphine said as she seemed to be searching for a specific parchment on the table, moving papers around to find it.

“You’re still on this?” Novalise said in disbelief with her hands on her hips as she looked to the woman.

“Listen, I’ve been doing this a long time. I’ve been watching them.”

“I don’t care, Delphine! Trying to get into that Embassy is suicide, and even if I did make it out of there alive, they would hunt me down. Gods! Did you even think about what they might do to the bloody Dragonborn if they got their hands on me? The Greybeards have titled me Ysmir. Do you know what that means?” Novalise asked the woman, who rolled her eyes at the mention of the monks who lived atop the mountain. “It means I’m supposed to be some Nordic aspect of Talos himself. You know… Talos. The God they outlawed worship to!”

“I know. No one knows about how large of a threat they pose more than I do, trust me.”

“Oh please. Spare me your victim bullshit. I know what they did to the Blades during the Great War. Yeah it was awful, but every day there are people here hiding who they are because they are terrified that at any moment they’ll be carted off and killed just because they worship a different deity than the Aldmeri. So, don’t you dare speak to me like I don’t understand who the Thalmor are, because they’ve affected the whole of Skyrim, not just you and your group of so-called protectors.”

“Fine. But that’s just all the more reason to go through with this plan! Listen,” She started, grabbing a piece of parchment that had some embellished print on the back. “ _this_ is an invitation. The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. She’s hosting one in a couple months, which gives us plenty of time to coordinate something. I already have a contact inside the Embassy.”

“If you already have someone on the inside then what could you possibly need me for?” Novalise said, barely entertaining the woman.

“He’s not exactly up for this kind of high-risk mission.”

“Well neither am I. I have more to lose now and so does the rest of the world apparently if I’m captured and killed.” Novalise said, crossing her arms.

“But they don’t know who you are.”

“How could you possibly know that? I’m not even sure that’s the case. They were at Helgen before the Imperials attempted to execute me. They very well may know exactly who I am and I’m not taking the chance because some woman, who’s made nothing but demands of me, wants me to infiltrate their fucking Embassy. I’m not your dog so find someone else to fetch what you want.” Novalise finished, turning from the infuriating woman, grabbing her pack, and marching up the stairs. She ignored Delphine’s calls from the cellar as she continued to make her way outside the inn. 

She released a frustrated huff of air when she was outside again. It was a bright and sunny day, so she would not let the paranoid ex-Blade ruin her day. Besides, she had business with others here in Riverwood that were far more important. She walked down the steps on the side of the inn to the small road that led to Gerdur and Hod’s home. She saw their son, Frodnar she remembered, outside playing with their dog. 

“Hey bud.” She said to the kid who turned and smiled up at her with a childish gleam.

“Hey! You’re my Uncle Ralof’s friend!”

“I am. Are you parents over at the mill?”

“My dad is but mom’s inside the house. She’s been really tired lately.”

“Is she alright?” She asked him with concern.

“Yeah, dad just says she can’t work as hard as she normally does.” Novalise nodded her head.

“Huh. Alright then, why don’t you take me to see her.” Frodnar went running towards their home, the dog chasing after him. Novalise chuckled and followed after him. He opened the door and yelled to his mother.

“Mom! Mom! Ralof’s friend is back!” Frodnar said excitedly as he held open the door for.

“What’s that?” She heard Gerdur ask before she stepped over the home’s threshold.

“Hey Gerdur.” Novalise said with a smile.

“Novalise! Oh, it is so good to see you!” The woman stood from her place at the table and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a friendly embrace.

“Thanks, you too.” Novalise returned her affections for just a moment before pulling away. “Why aren’t you up at the mill? Frodnar tells me you’ve not been able to work?” Novalise inquired. Gerdur smiled at her and instructed Frodnar to go play.

“Go on back outside, let the adults talk okay?” Frodnar didn’t hesitate and took his leave, the door closing behind him. 

“Is everything alright?” Novalise asked with concern etched onto her face.

“Oh yes everything is perfectly fine. In fact, might be better than fine.” Gerdur said returning to her seat at the table and motioning for Novalise to join her.

“What do you mean?” Novalise asked, taking the seat opposite Gerdur.

“Well…” she started, “I am with child.” Novalise’s brows shot up in surprise but she also could not help the grin that took her features.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thank you. Hod is a bit nervous but the men always are.” She chuckled. “What brought you to visit?” She asked her guest.

“Well, first thing first.” Novalise said, digging into her bag and finding the coin purse she set aside from her personal stash. “This,” She started, setting the coin purse on the table. “is for you. I had been meaning to pay you back for all that you did for me after Helgen.”

“Oh, dearie no, keep your coin I was happy to help.”

“I know you were, but I am happy to repay you. If you won’t take it as repayment, then consider it a gift for the baby. I won’t take no for an answer.” She said to her with a smile.

“You’re too generous.” Gerdur said as she took the coin purse and felt the weight of it.

“It’s nothing. I actually started working with the Companions and the coin is decent, among some other things that have garnered me a bit more coin.”

“The Companions? So, you haven’t returned to the Rift like you originally planned?” Gerdur asked her.

“Well, I did visit the Rift for a short time, twice actually. It’s… well it’s all kind of a long story.”

“Then keep a mother entertained and start from the beginning.”

So Novalise recounted all that she had been through since she left Gerdur’s home that morning so long ago. Recounting the tale, she almost couldn’t believe much of it herself. So much had happened in those few months since the dragon attack even Novalise was overwhelmed by her own story. She told her of her first run in with the Companions, then her trip to Bleak Falls Barrow and what happened with the word wall. Then about how she found out she was Dragonborn and her journey up the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar (twice) to meet with the Greybeards. She spoke of meeting Delphine and the jobs she did with the Companions as well as few funny stories about what took place in the infamous mead hall.

They conversed for hours and as Gerdur began to cook dinner, Novalise readied herself to leave. “If I want to get back to Whiterun at a decent time, I should probably leave. I’ve truly already stayed far too late, but that’s easy to do when in good company.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay? You’re more than welcome to.”

“Yeah, I appreciate it, but Lydia might be worried if I don’t get back. She might think Delphine has me tied up in her basement or something.” Gerdur chuckled and quickly gathered her some food for the road.

“Here, that way you can still have something in your belly as you make your way back. It’ll be nightfall by the time you get there.”

“Yeah, it will be a late night for me, but it’s not the first. Besides, I have my ways of quicker travel, you know… Dragonborn and all.” She said with a smile as she took the prepared food and placed it in her bag. Gerdur gave her one more hug.

“Be careful out there dear, I’ll keep you in my prayers.”

“Thank you Gerdur, I will do the same.” She said before the two separated. “Send word about the baby when you can.” She instructed her with a big smile.

“Of course. I will.” Gerdur held the door open and watched as Novalise made her way down the road, waving to Hod on her way out who was making his way home for dinner. The Sun was setting so Gerdur sent a quick prayer to Talos to keep her friend safe in her travels.

* * *

Novalise continued her work with the Companions over the following couple of weeks. She had been saving her coin at the advice of Lydia, who had told her it would not be a terrible idea to look into purchasing property in the city. She was a thane after all, no matter how badly she wished to forget it. When she made the point to Lydia that she had a home, living with the Companions, her housecarl made quite the good point that having a home of her own would provide her with more privacy. Now, Lydia of course could know nothing about the trained ears of the Circle members but after that statement Lydia barely had to do any convincing. 

After speaking with Proventus, she found there was a home available for purchase, but she still had a ways to go before she had enough coin to buy the place, let alone fix it up. He had shown her the property, but it needed some work. She also made note of his design suggestions, stating the home had extra space for a children’s bedroom or perhaps an alchemy lab or library. She immediately thought of Lucia, who was faring better now that she was catching her own hares but still do not have enough to put a roof over her head. 

So, she took what jobs she could and in between trained with Farkas and Lydia to keep her skills sharp. She was getting much better with a sword but even with all the progress, the rest of the Companions (excluding Torvar) would still beat her one on one.

So that is how she found herself, staring with disbelief up at Farkas who had a smug grin on his face as he had just placed their new training equipment for the day in front of her.

“You can’t be serious.” She said to him, arms crossed, and Lydia was laughing to the side, happy this was not something she was forced to participate in seeing as she wasn’t a Companion herself.

“Dead serious. If I were Vilkas you would have been doing this your first week.”

“My balance is perfectly fine, thank you.” She defended herself, hoping to get out of the activity.

“Well, then this should no issue for you.” She just gave him a deadpan stare. “Come on Dragonborn. You really gonna take on Dragons but you won’t balance yourself on a shield?” Farkas had his foot sitting atop said “shield”. It was more akin to a large, shallow metal bowl as it had much more curve than any shield she had seen. It was sitting with the curve side up currently but according to Farkas, the “best” way to test your balance was to flip it over and stand on the edges, seeing how long you could go without falling. 

“Killing Dragons has a real purpose. The only purpose this has is to make me look like a fool.”

“We’ve all had to do it. You’ll be fine, I promise.” He reassured her.

“Ugh, fine, but I’m not happy about it.” Farkas grinned at her in victory as he flipped the shield over on its curved side. It wobbled on the ground, spinning as it did so. He showed her how to step onto it, first putting one foot down on one edge, allowing the shield to nearly flip on its side, then lifting the other foot to push against the other side of the shield until it began to balance out. He squatted low to keep his balance as the shield wobbled around, his legs trying to compensate for the movement until finally it nearly stilled, just barely moving as he distributed his weight accordingly to keep it from wobbling too much.

Novalise observed as best she could, listening to the tips he gave her. It took her a multitude of tries and a few snickers from Lydia, who received a glare each time, before she finally started to get the hang of it.

Just as she was evening out for the second time, a strong feminine voice called for her from behind them.

“Dragonborn!” It broke her concentration and one of her feet slipped inside the shield and she began to fall backwards. Farkas grabbed one of her arms and steadied her before she fell on her ass and she sent him a grateful look before stepping away from the shield and turning to see Irileth walking towards her from around the front of Jorrvaskr.

“Irileth. What brings you to Jorrvaskr?” Novalise asked her.

“Well, I have some news you told me you’d want to hear.” She walked close enough she would be able to keep a low enough voice so that others would not be able to listen in. “You asked me to report on any Dragon attacks. Well, Rorikstead was just hit, or somewhere not far from Rorikstead anyways. Some of the farmland was destroyed to the south of the town.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Novalise asked. Lydia was now standing next to her with Farkas a few steps behind. Irileth looked between all of them before replying.

“There were a few casualties. The dragon did not stick around long after.”

“How many is a few?” Novalise said, concern written in her brow.

“The farmer and his son were in the fields when the dragon attacked.” Novalise solemnly nodded her head.

“Thank you for telling me.” All Irilieth did was give her a small bow before she left to return to the cloud district. 

Novalise felt a hand on her shoulder as she watched the Dunmer go. She looked to Lydia who was looking at her in concern. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“I could have saved them.”

“Even if you were out there hunting dragons down, you can’t be everywhere.” Lydia tried to reassure her. Farkas moved to her other side, standing slightly in front of her.

“You can’t save everyone, little dragon. That’s a lesson we all learn at some point.”

“Even then, it still feels like I’m not doing enough. I’ve killed all of two dragons and we know there are more.”

“And that’s two dragons less to terrorize Skyrim. You’ll get there. We’re here to help.” Lydia said, looking to Farkas for confirmation who nodded his head.

“It would be an honor for any Companion to fend off a Dragon at your side.” He told her.

“I know, but… there’s more to this than just killing dragons.” She bit her lip before continuing. “Did I make the wrong decision to turn Delphine away?” She asked neither of them in particular.

“You know we can’t answer that for you.” Lydia said. Novalise sighed.

“I know. But I can’t help but think there’s more I could be doing. Maybe I should seek counsel atop the mountain again.”

“I will follow you anywhere my Thane.”

“Don’t lie, I know you hate that trip.” Novalise smiled at her and Lydia gave her a look of confirmation that made her chuckle. “Don’t worry, I think this is something I need to do on my own.” Lydia tried to not look relieved but failed. “Besides, this one needs something to do while I’m gone.” She pointed to Farkas who just smiled at her.

“I’d be more than happy to spar with Lydia here.” Lydia turned towards him with a smile on her face.

“You say that now…” Lydia said to him in a challenge.

“Yeah, I’m not getting in the middle of that. I need to go speak with Kodlak about it then.” Novalise went to leave and as she passed Farkas to head inside, he turned with her.

“Wait, we’re not done with training!” He called after her.

“Oh, that’s too bad. I have really important Dragonborn stuff to attend to. I’ll just have to do it next time!” Novalise hollered back to him with a wave of her hand.

* * *

She forgot how damn cold it was on the mountain. Even with the extra layers she was wearing, she could feel the chill in her bones. How the old men who lived up here were able to survive it, she would never know. She had been “meditating” in their halls for over six days now. She found it was more similar to study and research, but it still took a decent amount of contemplation and energy into learning the answers she sought out. Her conversation with Arngeir had not been completely enlightening but the monk was not there to give her a straight answer.

_After getting her things settled and a place for her to stay, Arngeir prepared them some tea as they sat at a table in one of the side hallways near a fire to keep warm. She told him of her encounter with Delphine and found the old man really could get upset._

_“The Blades! Of course. They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom.”_

_“Then you agree with the decision I made to avoid her way of dealing with the dragons?”_

_“I do not trust them, no. I know nothing of the Thalmor and their business, but I can easily believe that this Delphine’s motives may not truly be aligned with your own.”_

_“Then what would you do? The dragons are loose and free, terrorizing Skyrim. They need to be stopped.”_

_“That_ may _be what you are here for, Dragonborn. But dragons are also part of the natural order of the world. Perhaps we would have dragon allies instead if the ancient Blades had not acted so arrogantly.”_

_“Please tell me you’re not saying to do nothing. I can’t just let innocent people die.”_

_“No, of course not. But to hunt these creatures is to disturb the natural order, and as we see, it has restored itself, one way or another. You are to do what you feel you must but be wary of the Blades and their ideologies as they do not align with our own.”_

_“I will. I think I need to learn more. I don’t know enough of the dragons or this language. The more I know, the more information I can work with to be sure I can make the right decisions.”_

_“Knowledge is power in all things Dragonborn. Our halls and everything within are open to you. Take and study what you need. We are at your disposal.”_

_“Thank you. I think it is time I spend at least a few days here to learn with your guidance.” He had bowed to her before taking his leave._

So now, after days of pouring through texts of dragon tongue, translating what she could so that she may better understand Dovahzul, she still had not had any answers come to her. She now knew more about their history and their speech but nothing that could help her decide which path to take. She threw herself into her research heavily, stubbornly refusing to believe there was nothing that would help solve the inner conflict she was feeling. No wise words from Tiber Septim, nothing from the Akaviri, nothing from her ancestors that would show her the way. Though she often thought of her new friends and family back in Whiterun, she felt nothing but despair and loneliness while she remained above the world in the stone-cold halls. 

* * *

_The burning dragon visits me again. My nightmares have been filled with the blood red eyes of Alduin and his sharp, black as night scales that threaten to tear me to shreds in my dreams. My dragon had abandoned me, never there to protect me from Alduin’s wrath and the flame with which he burns me._

_So, as he appeared, I cried out in joy and relief for he had become my savior. Once a creature I feared and ran in terror from, I now wished to embrace and allow him to carry me far from the realm of my dark, burning nightmares._

_He lands before me; the ground shaking and his flames burn bright. I shield my eyes from his light as he rises above me, his mouth opening as fire emerges, but they do not burn hot and I hear the shout echo around me._

_“Novalise!”_

* * *

Novalise jumped awake as she heard the echo of her name ring in her ears, remnants from her dream leaking into the real world. She took in her surroundings to see she had fallen asleep atop her research once more. She closed the books she was using and placed her face in her hands.

Her nightmares had come and gone as dragons continued to devour her in her sleep. She was almost grateful for the return of what she had begun to call “her” dragon, as it was nothing like her nightmares. She had once thought those dreams as such, but now she knew that true nightmares were alive and well in the world. She took deep breaths to steady herself and attempt to leave the dream behind her. She needed more sleep. She looked down at the texts and books strewn about the table she had fallen asleep on. They all had no meaning for her. As useful as the information was, it was not what she needed. She would have to find her answers elsewhere, and maybe some warmth as she believed it was time to descend the mountain once again.

* * *

“Foolish old woman! You know nothing! Nothing of our struggles, our suffering!”

“Nothing? And what of my son, hmm? What of Thorald? Is he nothing? So, don’t talk to me about suffering!”

Novalise could hear the shouting match a few buildings away from the town center as she returned to Whiterun some days later. She recognized the later voice to be Fralia, Eorlund’s wife. Novalise approached the center market as their loud bickering continued.

“Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. And now he’s gone. Such is the way of war. The sooner you accept his loss the better.”

“I will never accept his death! My son still lives. I feel it in my heart. So, tell me, Battle-Borns, where is he? Where are you holding my Thorald?” Fralia yelled at them while pointing an accusing finger. Many patrons around the market were staring at the spectacle or trying to ignore it and Novalise’s heart went out to poor Fralia. 

“Do you believe this old hag?” She recognized the older man now as Olfrid Battle-Born, their clan leader. 

“Idolaf, leash your father in law.” Novalise said, coming from behind them as she moved to comfort Fralia who was doing everything she could to hold back her tears. “I think enough has been said.”

“And who are you to talk to us…” Olfrid started but then saw who was now at Fralia’s side when she turned towards him and glared at him. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Surely someone of your status has something better to do than terrorize old women?” She asked him. Idalof was attempting to pull his father away.

“Come on, father. There’s nothing more to be said here.”

“Listen to your son in law, he’s wise beyond even _your_ years.” Novalise said to him. The old clan leader glared daggers at her as he allowed Idalof to escort him away. When Novalise turned her attention back to Fralia, the unshed tears had made their way down her cheeks.

“Let’s get you home for a bit, alright?” She spoke to Fralia calmly, placing both her hands on the old woman’s frail shoulders. All she did was nod as she pulled a handkerchief from the pocket on her dress as Novalise guided her towards the Grey-Mane home. 

Once inside, she sat Fralia down, sitting next to her as she rubbed her arms to comfort her as the old woman nearly sobbed.

“All I can think about is my son, my Thorald… they say that he was killed, but I know better. I know my son is alive, a mother knows!” Novalise said nothing as she looked at the frail woman with as much empathy as she could muster. She heard a noise from one of the rooms on the first floor and she saw a young man, who nearly looked like a younger version of Eorlund, appear hastily, walking towards them with an unpleasant look upon his face.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” He demanded of her, but Fralia spoke up.

“She’s a Companion Alvustein, don’t be rude.” Her son visibly calmed and even looked slightly ashamed.

“It’s quite alright, he’s just protective of you I’m sure.” She said to Fralia before holding a hand to him in greeting for Alvustein to shake. “I’m Novalise.”

“Alvustein.” He replied and shook her hand. Novalise nodded at him as she turned her attention back to comforting Fralia. “My apologies. I’m a bit tense after everything that’s happened.”

“I understand, the war has everyone on edge.” She said trying to sympathize.

“I just don’t want to disappear too. If the Battle-Borns find me here, I can’t be sure what will happen. It’s best not to take any chances.”

“Why are you two so convinced the Battle-Borns are behind this?” Fralia scoffed and Alvustein made a noise of displeasure as he crossed his arms.

“The Battle-Borns are the Emperor’s biggest boot-lickers in Whiterun. Their connections to the Empire and the Legion are well-known. They knew Thorald supported the Stormcloaks, knew he was going to aid them in battle. They had to have made sure he didn’t come back. It was as if he had only just left before it was too long, we received word of his death.” Fralia explained.

“We know the Imperials have him and are keeping him somewhere. And the Battle-Borns are hiding it. They’ve practically been taunting us with it!” Alvustein said, motioning to his still crying mother. “They know something, they had to have received word on it, there has to be proof!”

“Even if there was, what would you be able to do with that proof?” Novalise asked him.

“If we can confirm he’s alive and being held captive, surely they wouldn’t want that to get out. It would prove they’ve been lying this whole time.”

“Then what? You can’t just go scouring all of Skyrim to find him.”

“No, but we might be able to barter the information from them if we threaten to reveal their lies to the rest of Whiterun. If they know, or can find out where he’s being kept then there’s a chance I can help him.”

“And how are you supposed to get proof?”

“I don’t know… maybe their house? Perhaps there’s a letter confirming he was taken or some sort of missive, anything would be a start.”

“So, you’re just going to break into their home? That’ll just get you thrown in jail.”

“I know. I know. Which is why I haven’t been able to do anything. It’s like they want me to go looking but then I’d just be captured too.” They all sat there silently for a few moments as they all thought on the situation. Alvustein stood there with a hand against his mouth as he contemplated what to do next.

“What’s your relationship like with the Battle-Borns?” He asked Novalise.

“Me? I imagine not terribly great now that I practically just told old man Olfrid to fuck off.”

“Language dear, please.” Fralia said to her. Novalise gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry.”

“Maybe you could butter up Idalof. Him and Thorald used to actually be good friends.”

“I doubt Idalof seems like the kind of man to fall for any tricks or persuasion. Plus, I’m not that good with words.” She said.

“One of them has got to slip up. There has to be something!” He said in frustration and desperation. Novalise bit her lip for a moment before speaking. 

“I think I might know which one of them can help.” She said with a knowing smile. “But I might need to speak with your sister.”

* * *

Novalise sat at a corner table in the Bannerd-Mare, trying to enjoy the Honningbrew mead that Hulda had told her to give a taste. It was different from Black-Briar, but she wouldn’t say it was better. After having her fair share of mead at Jorrvaskr it all started to taste the same to her. She still wasn’t much of a drinker, but it was hard not to when around the lively warriors.

She watched the young blonde man from across the room, waiting for the right time to approach. She eyed Olfina carefully as well as she made her rounds through the tavern, tending to all the guests. 

“Why are we here again?” Farkas asked her.

“I need your ears.” She replied.

“I know but you didn’t exactly say what for.” He told her.

“Because I’m not entirely sure what we’re listening for, but I’ll know it if the time comes.” She said, taking a swig of her mead.

“Hm.” Farkas said suspiciously. 

“Lydia likes to gossip, and there’s something she told me recently that I can use to help Eorlund.” Novalise tried to give him a brief enough explanation.

“Help Eorlund with what?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Farkas groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not being very fair.” He said, placing the side of his jaw on in one hand, elbow on the table.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I’m making you do 100 shield squats tomorrow.” He replied before downing his own mead. 

Novalise watched Olfina make her rounds another half dozen times before she finally stopped near Jon’s table to clean up the small table next to him. She patted on Farkas’ arm a few times in quick succession to get his attention. 

“There. What are they talking about?” She asked him, pointing to the interaction on the other side of the tavern.

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop on private conversations.” He warned her.

“Humor me.” She said. So, he shook his head and sighed before he tilted his ear out of instinct towards the two. He was silent and Novalise pushed him. “What are they saying?”

“Shush, I’m listening.” Novalise rolled her eyes with a groan, crossing her arms as she slouched in her chair. She switched between watching Farkas’ reaction and the pair on the other side of the room.

“He wants to see her tonight.” Farkas said.

“Where?” Novalise pressed. Farkas shook his head.

“She’s giving him a note.”

“Shit!” exclaimed and with that, Novalise jumped up and startled Farkas as she quickly made her way across the tavern. She arrived just as Olfina began to walk away but she saw the parchment Jon was sneakily attempting to grab from the table Olfina had just cleaned.

“Whatchya got there Jon? She asked him as she took the seat opposite him.

“What? Nothing.” He said to her, lying poorly as he attempted to shove the note into his belt. 

“Ah ah.” Novalise said as she quickly reached over the table and snatched it from him before he had a chance to react. 

“Hey wait!” He lowered his voice as he leaned across the table to speak with her. “Give that back, please.”

“Why? I thought it was nothing?” She said, holding the piece of paper in front of her tauntingly. 

“Please. This isn’t just about me.” He said and she saw his eyes land on Olfina for a moment.

“I’ll make you a deal. You get me proof the Battle-Borns know where Thorald Gray-Mane is, and you get this little love letter back.” Jon’s eyes got wide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, now please…” He reached to snatch the letter from her hands, but she moved it out of his range. “I thought the Dragonborn would have more honor than to resort to blackmail.”

“This isn’t blackmail… well technically but I’m just trying to help a friend.” He still glared at her from across the table. She folded her arms on the table and looked him in the eye as she spoke. “Jon, you’re better than the others. You know something is wrong about all of this. Please. It’s her brother. How do you think she’d feel if she found out you knew her brother was being kept prisoner and never did anything?” Novalise asked him and his eyes dropped to the table. 

“We… we just don’t want anything to do with this feud. Our families used to get along fine but ever since this stupid Civil War broke out, they’ve been nothing but hostile towards each other.”

“Then help me make it right.” She looked at him sincerely. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating the decisions before him. He finally shook his head, running a hand over his hair that was tied in a ponytail.

“What kind of proof do you need?” He asked in a defeated tone.

“Just anything that will prove Thorald is alive.” She said. He sighed. 

“I think I know something but… please just leave her out of this.” He pleaded with her. Novalise gave him a sympathetic smile before she handed him the note back. He looked down to it then back to her.

“Take it. I know you’ll make the right decision.” Jon finally took the parchment and hid it away on his person.

“When do you need it?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Fine, I’ll grab it tomorrow before they wake up.”

“Perfect.” She said smiling. “Meet me in the courtyard at Jorrvaskr. No one will see anything there.” He nodded his head in acknowledgement. She made to stand but stopped as she quirked her head at him. “And if it were me… I wouldn’t give a damn what anyone thinks. I hope you two eventually reach the same conclusion.” She gave him a small smile before finally standing and heading back over to Farkas.

“Well that was…”

“I know. I know. Don’t tell anyone about this okay?” She asked with a slight wince.

“I’m not involving myself in any of this, this is all you, sister.” Farkas replied holding up his hands.

“Good. Sorry about that.” She gave him an apologetic look.

“Your heart is in a good place.”

“Yeah, well let’s hope that’s all that matters. Besides, I blame you lot.”

“What did we do?” Farkas asked with a look of disbelief crossing his features.

“I used to be quiet and shy and keep to myself. Now look at me, courageous enough to get involved in love affairs and secret family feuds.”

“Maybe you should go back to hunting before the world goes to shit then.” He said with a grin. She returned it with a smile of her own.

“Maybe. Come on, I gotta get up early and apparently will have a lot of leg work to do.”

* * *

_It has come to my attention that inquiries have been made as to the whereabouts of one Thorald Gray-Mane._

_It is my duty to inform you that Thalmor agents have taken possession of the prisoner and have escorted him to Northwatch Keep._

_I don’t think I need to elaborate. It is in everyone’s best interest if the matter is dropped entirely. I trust there will be no further inquiries as to this matter._

_Gen. Tullius_

“Shit.” Novalise cursed as she finished reading the missive Jon had just given her. This was worse than she thought. Why do the Thalmor have to stick their slimy fingers into everything? First Delphine and now this. She tucked the letter into her belt as she took a seat outside and contemplated what to do moving forward. 

If she gave the proof to Alvustein the mad man might actually go after his brother. She needed to make sure he thought about this before making any rash decisions. 

She didn’t know where Northwatch Keep was, other than it was likely in the Northern parts of Skyrim due to the name. Which led her to believe it had to be Haafingar as she believed the Pale to be mostly loyal to the Stormcloaks. She assumed Alvustein wouldn’t know much about the place either, which just makes it all the more difficult for him to do anything about it. She could direct him to take the missive to the Stormcloaks themselves but that was part of what started this whole mess. She concluded that until they knew more about the place, there was no way of moving forward without causing more issues between the two families or in the actual war itself. 

War was one thing but keeping prisoners of war, for who knows what, was another. And while General Tulius led the Imperial Legion, the Thalmor were still untouchable, even for him. 

This put her in a very peculiar position that she now regretted. She should have just minded her own business and stayed out of the family feud. But she could not just do nothing. Thorald was guilty of no crime other than he wanted to be able to worship the God of his choice and defend that decision while Alvustein feared for his own life for it. And as far as the Battle-Borns went, there wasn’t any proof they had anything to do with his capture, only that they knew more than they were letting on. 

She knew if she were to give this to Alvustein, he wouldn’t think before acting. He would try and find the keep and then get himself killed. She needed to formulate a plan before she approached him with the evidence. 

So, she sat there all morning, staring at the letter in her hands. She finally heard the doors to the hall open, but it did not pull her from her thoughts until a familiar deep baritone spoke to her.

“What are you doing out here so early?” Vilkas asked her.

“Thinking.” Was all she said, not taking her eyes from the letter.

“What’s that?” He asked and she did not have to see what he was motioning to, knowing he was talking about the parchment in her hands. She was silent for a moment before she answered.

“This…” She started, “This is the answer I’ve been looking for.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, not knowing anything of her internal struggle over the past few weeks. While they seemed to get along better, they still did not speak often or spend much time together.

“Nothing… just that…” She sighed as she became more resolute about her decision. “It looks like I might need to see Delphine again after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and bookmark so you get updates!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll lately. This is a long one. Enjoy!

“Ah! A fellow latecomer to Elenwen’s little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute you, my good lady!” The Redguard said to Novalise the moment she stepped down from the carriage that Delphine had arranged to take her to the embassy. 

She probably would not have been late had it not been for Lydia who insisted she get something more appropriate to wear. Delphine had promised she would provide clothes she could wear when they were creating their plans but when she met with the woman at Solitude’s stables all she had was a dress that likely belonged to the smaller Breton woman, and an outfit that looked like it belonged to a man. So, Lydia hauled her up to the city and into the “Radiant Raiment” where she promised she would find something better to wear.

 _“This is where the nobles go if they’re looking to impress.”_ Lydia had said. However, she didn’t take into account that most of what they had in stock were dresses that didn’t exactly provide a practical use for what Novalise was attempting to do while infiltrating the Embassy. 

Luckily, they were able to settle on a shorter dress that only reached just past her knees but was loose enough below her hips to allow for freedom of movement. The outfit had multiple parts. The dress itself was a silky silver with lace atop the bodice that peaked out behind an outer piece that seemed similar to a jacket but was of a softer material. It was a dark grey, almost black, with silver patterns down the front where it tied together in just a couple places as a silver belt fastened just below her bosom holding the whole outfit together. It paired with black knee-high boots that, to her dismay, had two-inch heels as well as a black cloak due to the cold weather. She also decided to opt out of her usual braid and let her hair flow freely.

The outfit was a tad pricier than she would have liked to shell out, but Lydia insisted it would be worth it. And she had to admit, she did like how it looked as well as the feel of the silky fabric on her skin. Having never worn clothes of this quality, Novalise couldn’t help but feel at least a small boost in confidence when she was carted away to the Embassy. The argument could at least be made that the Thalmor were less likely to remember her if she were dressed in this fashion when they last saw her, she was a complete filthy mess and bound in rags.

She gave a smile to the Redguard who arrived with her and followed her up the stairs towards the front door of the Embassy. Novalise’s anxiety was already rising having never attended a social event in the past, not to forget who was hosting the party. If her identity were revealed, it would cause a whole new mess of problems for her and those she cared for.

“Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please.” The Thalmor guard held out their hand waiting for Novalise’s invitation which she immediately showed him. The Redguard beside her dug around for his while the guard reviewed her own.

“Ah here it is.” The Redguard handed over his slightly crumpled invitation and the Thalmor guard took it after handing Novalise’s to her. “I don’t have a poisoned dagger strapped to my thigh, et cetera, et cetera.”

“I’m just doing my duty, sir.” The guard stated to the man, returning his invitation. “Everything’s in order. You two enjoy the party.” Novalise gave him her thanks with a small smile before she tried to calmly walk up the stairs towards the entrance. 

The Redguard made way to open the door for her and she smiled at him with a nod as she walked over the threshold and into enemy territory. A guard stood just inside the door and offered to take the fur cloak she was wearing to protect her from the snow that was falling outside. She handed it over to him and fluffed her hair in the process making sure she looked the part. She took a few steps forward, adjusting her dress before she heard a sophisticated voice speak directly to her.

“Welcome. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Novalise looked up and tried to not to show her panic as she came to face to face with the head of Skyrim’s Thalmor herself. “I’m Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are…?” She prompted. Novalise was slightly frozen until the Redguard walked past her, talking about grabbing something to drink already and it snapped her out of her daze. She plastered her best smile on her face as she held her hand out to Elenwen.

“Hello! You’re Elenwen? I’ve heard so much about you!” Novalise said, avoiding the woman’s question while hopefully deterring her from her own identity. The Altmer seemed hesitant to shake her hand but did so, nonetheless with slight disdain showing on her face. 

“Have you? All good, I trust. But you have me at a disadvantage. I’m afraid I know nothing about you…” Elenwen tried to redirect back to her as Novalise released her hand and did her best to keep the smile on her face. “Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this… to Skyrim.” She was about to lie to her, thinking up a fake name she could possibly give the woman or anything she could do to distract her from her real identity, but she luckily did not have to. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a voice to the right of them.

“Madam Ambassador, I am so sorry to interrupt…” She heard Malborn say from a place she could not see. Malborn had been Delphine’s inside man and she was thankful to hear his voice, knowing she at least had a bit of support. Elenwen, took a deep breath but kept a civil face as she turned to the disturbance. Novalise’s eyes followed Elenwen’s to a small bar that was against the wall just past the main entrance hallway.

“What is it, Malborn.”

“It’s just that we’ve run out of the Alto Wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red?” Malborn asked, not looking to Novalise as she moved forward behind Elenwen.

“Of course. I’ve told you before not to bother me with such trifles.” Novalise looked to Elenwen nervously who had nearly snapped at the Bosmer bartender. Malborn swallowed heavily and gave a slight bow.

“Yes, Madam Ambassador.” Elenwen turned back towards her newest guest. Novalise quickly snapped the smile back into place as Elenwen addressed her once more.

“My Apologies.” Novalise went to speak once more but someone else called Elenwen’s name from the other side of the room. Elenwen let out another sigh as she spoke to Novalise. “We’ll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself.” Novalise gave her a small nod, trying to keep a friendly façade. Once Elenwen was out of sight and ear shot she looked back to Malborn and quickly walked over to the small bar.

“Yes, what do you need ma’am?” Malborn asked her and she placed her hands on the bar.

“That was… something.” She said.

“Yeah, you’re in the wolves’ den now.” He said softly. 

“I’ve heard that one before. Give me some of that Arenthia red. May as well enjoy myself while I can.” He worked on uncorking the bottle before pouring her a small amount in a fancy goblet.

“Just be careful. Once enough of them are distracted we can use the door behind me.”

“Distracted with what?” She asked. He handed her the goblet as he shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s up to you.” He said with a smile as another patron came from behind her to order a beverage. She took her goblet and faced the room. She was slightly overwhelmed from all the finery and faces she didn’t recognize.

She made her way around the room, observing how some of the nobles behaved, trying to mimic it into her own posture and behavior. She took a sip from the wine and made a surprised yet pleasurable face at the taste with how much better it was than the standard alto wine she was used to. 

“If I had my way, I’d spend all my time at parties like this.” A snobby voice from her right said to her. She looked towards the voice to see a young Nord standing next to her with his own goblet. He was taller than her, but still just a hair short for the average Nord. He had dark hair and fair skin. His clothing was well tailored, and he had a number of rings on the hand that held his drink. What stuck out most, however, was not necessarily his choice in clothing but the crown he wore. It was rather ostentatious with what appeared to be buck antlers carved from the crown. “Better than dealing with the common rabble.”

“Hm.” Was all Novalise said as she sipped her wine. 

“I’ve never seen your face at one of Elenwen’s parties before.” She quickly swallowed her wine to reply.

“That would be because I’ve never been to one before.” She leaned closer to him, “Shush. Don’t tell anyone.” She said with what she hoped was a sly smile.

“Hmm, your secret is safe with me, my dear.” He said smiling down at her. She still hadn’t met his eyes as she continued to observe the room. “Do you enjoy the wine? Elenwen has quite the impeccable taste.”

“I do, actually.” Novalise said, swirling the liquid in her cup. “Much better than what I’m used to.” She said honestly. He ran a finger down her arm, feeling the silky material of her dress as he continued.

“Maybe you need someone to treat you to the finer things in life more often.” Novalise finally looked up to him and he was still smiling down at her, except he watched where his finger moved up and down gently on her bicep.

“Well, how can I come to appreciate them if it’s something I get to enjoy all the time?” She asked him. He let out a small laugh that seemed overly fake to her.

“Maybe you just need the right person to show you the different ways in which you could enjoy them.” He said, leaning down close to her ear. She shivered as his breath hit the shell of her ear and her breathing picked up as her anxiety spiked. 

“Or maybe, the fine wine has given you a bit too much liquid courage.” Their eyes finally met, his deep blue rather boring in comparison to Farkas and Vilkas’ striking silver. 

“Maybe, you have not yet had enough.” He said to her.

“Then perhaps you can speak with me again later.” She replied before walking away from him. Once out of his eyesight she downed the rest of her wine with a large gulp and set it on a silver platter one of the servants were carrying around the room. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she tried to get her mind back on track. That was when she heard the familiar voice of a certain steward from Whiterun.

“Of course, the Empire is fortunate to have the support of the Thalmor during this difficult time.” Proventus Avenicci spoke with a small group of nobles that she, naturally, did not recognize. 

“Then why has your Jarl chosen to remain neutral after so long?” One of them asked him. “Does he not value your advice?”

“While unfortunate he has been hesitant to choose a side, I do believe he will come around eventually. Jarl Balgruuf is a kind man and has many other things to address with being one of the largest and most central holds in all of Skyrim. It has put him in quite a precarious position.”

“Well, I’m sure if it weren’t for that brat of a son you’ve told us about, he’d have more to time to deal with much more important matters.”

“I am sure, but you know how traditional Nords greatly value family over all else, well everything but mead and fighting.” He replied as the group broke out in laughter. Novalise scowled at him but was quick to move away from the group, moving her hair slightly in front of her face to shield it from his eyes, lest he recognize her.

She continued to make her way around the room until another voice caught her attention. 

“If your eyes and your ears are open and your mind is free of judgement and expectation, you might learn much in this chamber.” Novalise stopped at the old wise voice and looked to her right to see an older woman with a knowing smile looking up at her from her seat.

“Excuse me?” Novalise said to her, trying to keep her face friendly.

“Hm. Have a seat child.” The old woman motioned towards the seat next to her on the bench, scooting over to make more room. She wore a long red and white dress, with snow fox fur on the collar and sleeves. She had kind, warm eyes but Novalise swore they stared right through her. She apprehensively took the seat after she did a quick look around to see who was watching them. When she finally sat down, she wouldn’t remove her eyes from the old woman.

“I have been looking forward to meeting you.” She said to her.

“My reputation must precede me then as I am unaware of who you are?” Novalise said, keeping her voice polite. The old woman gave a soft chuckle.

“I am Idgrod Ravencrone, Jarl of Morthal.” 

“My apologies. I cannot say I have spent much time in your hold.”

“Then allow me to extend an invitation personally.” Novalise nodded in acknowledgment. “Tell me child, what brings you to the home of your enemies?”

“I beg your pardon?” Novalise said in surprise.

“Fair faces and fine food are well and good, but honesty is rarely so pleasing.” Idgrod replied with a raised brow. “I imagined you would be much more prone to the later.”

“I try to be.” Novalise said, still eyeing the woman with suspicion. 

“I see it. Not in your eyes, no. In your heart.”

“And what exactly do you see?” Novalise asked her.

“A great many deal of things my dear child. Fear, bravery, courage, insecurity, life… death. What purpose it all serves, we will not doubt see.”

“What do you want with me?” Novalise finally asked, trying to get to her point.

“Wisdom lights your path, and I pray it continues to do so. The Divines have revealed things to me. This I do not hide but yours is a life I have yet to see.”

“Perhaps the Divines have nothing to reveal.” Novalise stated simply.

“Perhaps. But something tells me that truly, there is far too much to reveal. So, they have chosen to remain silent instead.” Idgrod said leaning towards her.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Novalise asked her. The older woman smiled kindly at the Dragonborn before patting her hand that she had placed in her lap.

“Because I wish to ensure you continue on your path, whether I can see it or not. Beware those in attendance for there are words spoken, and words unspoken, and the Thalmor are adept in both languages. For this reason, I have avoided them when I can, as should you as I know you are more proficient in silence.”

“That doesn’t seem to be much the case lately.”

“And did you expect anything less when you gained the ability to speak as the dragons do?” Idgrod asked her. Novalise just cocked her head to the side as she thought on it. “You may not understand these changes now, but in time your wisdom will grow to match those of your elders and beyond. You have your place in this world, even if you do not yet know what it is.” The old woman finally stood and Novalise’s eyes followed her. “May Akatosh guide you dear child.” She said knowingly as she left the Dragonborn to consider her words. 

Novalise remained in her seat for a moment, still somewhat shocked by the interaction but she had a mission to complete so she snapped out of her reverie and began to make her way around the room again. She noticed the Redguard man she arrived with at the bar having a heated conversation with Malborn, so she decided to make her way over. By the time she got to the bar, the Redguard had stomped away, taking a seat against the wall with his arms crossed, not far away from the bar.

“What was that about?” She asked Malborn.

“Just Elenwen cutting off a guest already.”

“Huh.” Novalise said in understanding as she looked towards the Redguard. She turned back to Malborn, both hands on the bar as she leaned against it. “What’s the strongest drink you have back there?”

“Need I remind you, you have a job to do?” Malborn scolded her. She rolled her eyes.

“Not for me.” She didn’t turn towards the Redguard but nodded her head slightly in that direction, also moving her eyes with the action hoping Malborn would catch on. He seemed to understand as he poured a tankard of a brown liquid. “Here yah go, one Colovian Brandy for the missus.”

“Thank you.” She mouthed. She made her way over to the pouting Redguard and took a seat next to him.

“Good evening.” She said when she sat down. 

“Ah, pardon me, friend. We arrived together if I’m not mistaken.” He asked her with slightly slurred words, shifting in his seat to face her better.

“You are not. I’m afraid I had not caught your name on the way in.”

“Well then, allow me to introduce myself.” He held a handout to her to shake and she took it. “Razelan. Import and exports, by trade. Observer of human nature, by avocation. And who might you be, my fair maiden?” He said as he then raised her hand to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. She couldn’t help the blush that began to spread on her cheeks.

“Just call me a friend.” She said as she held out the beverage for him.

“Ah, you are a perceptive one.” He said shaking a finger at her in understanding as he took the drink. “I have a powerful thirst that cannot by slaked.” He took a gulp of the drink she gave him, and he made a face of satisfaction. “Oh, you are a generous soul amongst this gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles. You have my utmost gratitude.” He took another drink, enjoying the brown liquid as it burned his throat.

“Well, actually I wouldn’t call myself _too_ generous. I’m actually hoping there’s something you can do for me.” She inquired.

“I would do anything for this pretty face. As long as it doesn’t involve _too_ much physical activity. I seem to be having trouble staying on my feet at the moment.” She chuckled at his statement, her cheeks growing redder from the compliment. 

“I need you to cause a scene. Just to get everyone’s attention for a few minutes.” She said to him a lowered voice as guests flittered by. He gave her a sly grin.

“Is that all? My friend, you’ve come to the right person.”

“I hoped you’d say that. Also, it would do well to forget who it was that ignored the Ambassador’s wishes to grant you one last delicious beverage.”

“Why I think I must’ve snagged it when one of the servants wasn’t looking.” He said with a knowing smile.

“Is that so? They should pay better attention.” She said, playing along with this game they had seemed to have created. He downed his beverage in one smooth motion and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. She placed a hand to her mouth to hold in her giggle.

“Stand back and behold my handiwork.” He said as he handed off his tankard to her. Her eyes followed him as he made his way towards the center of the room and loudly cleared his throat.

“Attention, everyone! Could I have your attention, please!” At his words, Novalise set the tankard down on a nearby table as she made her way over to where Malborn waited. Guards already began to pass by her towards the drunken Redguard and she kept her head low, hair in her face as they paid her no mind. She reached Malborn, who was already holding the door behind the bar open for her and she ducked through unseen as he followed her. He escorted her through the kitchen, deterring the Khajiit chef from suspicion.

He showed her to a chest where he stashed the equipment she had given him earlier that day. It consisted of a couple of daggers that she placed in her boots, a small bag with some potions and such that she slung over her shoulder and her bow and quiver that she made quick work of equipping. She kept her bow in hand, however, but truly hoped she would not need use of it. She checked the bag for the potion of invisibility that she had Arcadia make up for her, with discretion of course. She turned to Malborn once she was ready and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Alright, I’ll lock the door behind you, or the patrols might notice something’s wrong.” She nodded and opened the door leading to the rest of the embassy. He placed a hand on the door and whispered. “Don’t screw this up.” And with that he closed the door and she heard it lock from the other side.

“Yeah. Right.” She said to herself as she faced the hallway before her. 

A short way down the hall and to her left was an open door. She was on the same side as the hinges, so the door was opened towards her, keeping her from seeing inside the room. She sidled up next to the door as voices carried from inside the room.

“Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who’re they with? More of the Emissary’s treaty enforcers?” She heard one of them say.

“No. They’re high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess _Herself_ is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks.” Novalise had a few things to take away from this. First, the statement almost completely debunked Delphine’s theory the Thalmor had anything to do with the dragons. Secondly, that meant more Thalmor in Skyrim, which was never a good thing by her standards. And lastly, there were likely more dragon attacks than she knew about.

“Ah, good. I’ve been wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a dragon.”

“If a dragon does show up, maybe we’ll get lucky and it will eat the mages first.” Novalise’s jaw dropped as a look of disbelief overtook her features. She knew how little the Thalmor valued the life of others, but to have that attitude towards their own people? The two continued to laugh at themselves before they set about getting to their rounds. She heard their footsteps fade, so she waited another moment before peaking her head around the door. She saw one guard facing away from her and no others, so she quickly walked past the door to check the other room in the hall on the right. 

The room did not appear to have any purpose other than storage, but under some cobwebs were a set of Thalmor robes. She cocked her head to the side as she eyed them, biting her lip as a plan formulated in her mind. She set her bow down on a nearby table and cracked the door to the room so she could hear if anyone might approach. She quickly went about putting on the robes over her dress, the robes were a bit large on her but she hoped it would suffice. She pushed her hair behind her as she pulled up the hood to cover a portion of her face. She then looked to her bow and pursed her lips, trying to figure out what to do with her weapon. She decided she may be able to hide it in the robes, but she would have to hold onto it from the outside to ensure it would not fall. 

She finally situated it in a way she thought was presentable enough and dared to venture back out into the hall, making sure to hide a dagger in the sleeve of the hand that was not holding the bow in place. She still moved quietly, trying to give herself a proper posture that matched that of the tall Altmer. She was tempted to walk on the balls of her feet to appear taller but was too afraid of tripping on the robes and losing her balance. She backtracked to the other room and saw the guard still with his back to her. She quietly made her way past him and to the stairs on the right. The stairs led up to another hallway. She saw another Thalmor soldier to her right as she entered the hall, so she thought it best to move left. 

There was a room to her right and a small sitting area to her left with a door that looked similar to the front door of the embassy, so she made her towards it, knowing Elenwen’s office was separate from the rest of the building according to the brief description Malborn gave her of the embassy’s layout prior to the party. 

She walked outside to find it had stopped snowing at least, but it covered the ground. Night had fully fallen, and she hoped it would help her disguise as she followed the stone path to find another soldier ahead. So, she kept her head down slightly to avoid him seeing her face. As she approached him, she heard him mutter something under his breath as he turned towards her. She kept calm and continued on, hoping he would say nothing to her, but she would not be so lucky. She went to move past him towards Elenwen’s office, the three-story building sitting in the back of the courtyard.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” He said to her. She replied without raising her head, putting on her best Altmer accent possible.

“I’m one of the High Mages from Alinor. Of course, you haven’t seen me around, footslogger” She said in a demeaning tone, repeating some of what she overheard from the two Thalmor’s conversation she caught earlier.

“Of course. My apologies.” He said with a tense jaw. She gave him a slight nod as she continued towards Elenwen’s study but was dismayed when she saw a Justiciar standing guard. She doubted he would believe her lie as the foot soldier did, but she would try, nonetheless.

She approached him and he stopped her. “Why aren’t you at your post, Justiciar?” She tried to think of an answer quickly but could not come up with one. So, she raised her head and when he saw she was not an Altmer he straightened from where he leaned against the door to Elenwen’s study. She twirled the hilt of the dagger hidden in her right hand and immediately came upon him, slitting his throat before he could react. She looked at him sympathetically as his hands grasped at his neck, hopelessly trying to keep his life blood from spilling. She held him up enough to situate him against the wall as his back slid down until he was sitting, his upper body leaning against the wall.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as he stared up at her, the fear in his eyes apparent. She had hoped to make it through the embassy without bloodshed and she almost felt sorry for the poor Altmer but then she thought back to that defining day when she was just fourteen years old and watched the same light drain from her own mother’s eyes. She suddenly felt much less terrible about her actions as she saw the blood drip down his robes. She closed his eyes for him as his hand fell from his throat and she sent a prayer to Akatosh that he may guide the soul to wherever it belonged.

She entered Elenwen’s solar as quietly as the door allowed and voices immediately carried through the main lobby. She looked ahead and saw another guard in front of a set of stairs, so she quickly made to move to her right where there was a bar she could hide behind. The soldier was none the wiser and she breathed a sigh of relief when he had not noticed her. She leaned against the wall to calm her nerves as she listened to the conversation taking place in the room across the lobby from her.

“Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less… offensive.” She heard the haughty voice declare. She could easily deduce it was another Thalmor based on the Aldmeri accent, but the other voice sounded like he was raised in Skyrim which made her blood boil.

“But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? Etienne, he’s talked, hasn’t he? He knows where that old man is you’re looking for, he told me himself.” The man she assumed was Gissur, replied.

“You’ll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed.”

“So, he has talked! I knew it!”

“Everyone talks, in the end.” She scowled as she could hear the smile in his voice. “Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if ever you want to see the rest of your payment.” Novalise scrunched her eyebrows in concern. Surely the Thalmor would not be idiotic enough to conduct interrogations in their own Embassy?

“Can I… I could help you. He’d talk to me. He trusts me.” The man pleaded. She stood corrected, but she felt the rage fill her at the disgusting man who had apparently handed over the poor prisoner. A prisoner who was now the victim of their interrogations. How could a Nord do this to his own people?

“You’d like to come downstairs with me, is that is, Gissur? Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you’d like and see how he answers.” At least she knew which direction to follow once she was free of guarding eyes.

“No, no. I’ll… I’ll wait outside.” She was disgusted with this Gissur. Perhaps she could find him after this was all over. What she would do, she didn’t know, but perhaps the Stormcloaks might benefit from knowing his location?

“That would probably be best. Now get out!” The Thalmor dismissed him and she heard Gissur mutter a few choice words for the Altmer under his breath as he left the solar. She looked towards the guard that was standing at the base of the stairs and contemplated on how to deal with him. She decided to opt for using her invisibility potion so she could sneak past him. Arcadia said it would only last about a minute but that was all she needed to make it across the room. Her problem was deciding which way to go. She could enter the room where she just heard the two men conversing or she could move off to the right that seemed to have an open study area. She decided she’d try the room first. She quietly cracked the door before she set about looking for what she needed. She started rifling through documents, shelves, and the single desk in the room.

She lucked out when she opened the large drawer that took up the length of the desk to find large parchments of paper that held battle plans and layouts of many of the buildings the Thalmor and Imperials controlled as well as maps for all of Skyrim’s holds, including ones that were considered Stormcloak territory. She found a few other forts among the pile, tempted to take them but she settled for just the one when she finally found what she was looking for. There were a few parchments that had _“Northwatch”_ written in the corner and she saw they were the basic layout of the fort as well as detailing where it was best to keep guards to better fortify the place as well as other miscellaneous uses. It also listed its location and she found her original assumption was right about it being stationed in the north west part of Haafingar. She rolled them all up together and placed them in her bag hidden underneath the Thalmor robes. She scoured the rest of the room for anything else of use, even though she was sure there wasn’t much else she could find. Due to the conversations she overheard, she was already convinced Delphine was incorrect in her assumption about the Thalmor and she’d be damned if that woman didn’t believe her.

There was a doorway that led into a flight of stairs that she assumed the Justiciar she heard earlier had taken down to continue his “work”. She carefully walked down the stairs and tried opening the door to find it locked. She cursed as she went back up to the study to see if she could find the key.

After no success, she eyed the guard at the bottom of the stairs again and hugged the wall to make her way over to the open study, immediately searching for anything of use and hopefully the key to the basement. There was a chest behind the desk that, to her luck, was unlocked. She opened it to find a key (that she hoped would unlock the basement door) and a multitude of journals as well as a few pieces of paper folder together. She picked up the first journal and opened it to read the first few lines.

_Status: Asset (uncooperative), Dormant, Emissary Level Approval_

_Description: Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Imperial Legion Veteran_

_B_ _ackground: Ulfric first came to out attention during the First War Against the Empire…_

She saw the name and her eyes widened. She wanted to read the rest, but instead she quickly picked up the other journals and quickly opened them all to see who they were about. A few were deceased Blades members, but she thought they may be useful enough to keep. She finally came to one with Delphine’s name that she quickly placed in her bag. She was nearly through them all when she saw a very familiar name.

_Status: Deceased, Executed by Justiciar patrol_

_D_ _escription: Female, Nord, Mid to late 30’s, First War Deserter_

 _B_ _ackground: Runa Storm-Fury was a high-priority target during the First War after she fled the Imperial City at the start of the First War, abandoning her position as a member of the Blades._

She stared at the name in the Dossier, tears developing in her eyes. That was why they killed her mother. After all these years believing it was because she was a devout Talos worshipper, it was all because she belonged to the Blades. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she continued to read on. 

_Though she took no part in the First War, she was directly involved in operations carried out by the Blades in Cyrodiil years before the war was initiated. During the war, she evaded all attempts on her life by fleeing to Skyrim, a development that was later discovered upon her execution. She was believed to have had offspring after her arrival to the country, but their name, description and location remain unknown as they were not found at Skyrim’s orphanage, Honorhall. No spouse was discovered. All efforts to locate a spouse and offspring were discouraged upon her execution._

_Operational Notes: Before her execution, she was not known to remain active after she abandoned the Blades in 4e 171._

A wet drop fell upon the last page, distorting the ink slightly and Novalise was quick to wipe at her face, attempting to remain quiet. She closed the dossier and stuffed it into her pack along with the rest of them. She could not fit them all, but she would take what she could. She would not bother looking for any more information. She had many more important matters to discuss with Delphine with this new information. 

She looked to the doorway on her right and made her way over to find another stairway leading down a level. With the key from the chest in hand, she descended the stairs and pushed the key into the keyhole, sending a prayer to Talos as she attempted to turn it. It turned at a complete ninety-degree angle then clicked, and she let out a breath of relief as she opened the door and slipped through.

The door opened up onto a landing that overlooked a cell block and a piece of equipment she didn’t want to question the use of, as it was covered in blood with the floor around it dyed crimson as well. Outside the cells closest to her was a desk with a Justiciar seated taking notes while inside one of the cells she could see the glimmer of the gold armor the soldiers wore. She heard a pained voice speaking, their breath heaving as they did so.

“Stop. Please. I don’t know anything else. Don’t you think I’d have told you already?” She remained hidden in the shadows atop the landing as she watched the scene play out before her. She had a hand to her mouth as the man shouted out in pain when he was struck by something.

“Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will ask the questions.” She looked down to the Justiciar at the desk, now having a name to put to the voice.

“Let’s begin again.” Rulindil said calmly as he flipped open a book, quill in hand. The poor prisoner begged and pleaded for mercy and Novalise could not bear to listen any longer. She pulled her bow out from underneath the Thalmor robes she wore and made her way down the stairs that were hidden away from the two Thalmor torturing the prisoner. She grabbed two arrows when she reached the bottom. She held both in her hand while she drew one back, ready for a quick draw of the other as she took aim at the Justiciar’s head.

“Start at the beginin…” He was cut off as her arrow pierced through the soft cloth of his hood, immediately killing him as his body slouched in the chair.

“What the…” The soldier made to run out of the cell and but she already had the other arrow flying at him as exited the cell, her arrow finding his throat as he fell backwards to the ground, clutching at where the arrow pierced. The prisoner then called out hesitantly.

“Hello? Please, is someone there?” She quickly made her way over to him and found him hanging on the wall in shackles. He struggled to raise his head to look at her but immediately dropped his head and sobbed.

“Please. I told you, I don’t know anything else about it.” She looked at him confused but then remembered her attire.

“Oh, sorry.” She said quickly as she shrugged out of the robes. “It’s alright, I’m not here to torture you.”

“What?” He asked confused and weak. “Who… what do you want then?”

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s get you out of here.” She set her bow against the doorframe to the cell and approached him, looking for a key.

“The key, it’s on the Justiciar.” He said out of breath. She nodded in understanding and ran over to the Justiciar and patted his body down and found a ring of keys. She grabbed them and ran back into the cell, stepping over the body of the dead Thalmor soldier.

“Will you be able to walk?” She asked him as she started trying different keys to unlock his shackles. 

“I… I don’t know. I think so.”

“Good, cause I don’t think I can carry you out.”

“Who are you?” He asked her. She smiled down at him as she continued to work on his shackles.

“Oh, I’m no one, let’s just get out of here. What about you? You have a name?” She asked, trying to keep his mind off the wounds she saw dripping blood from whatever the soldier had done to him.

“My name is Etienne.”

“Alright Etienne, where you from?” She asked, finally finding the key to his shackles and he fell to the floor with a grunt.

“Riften.” He replied. She gave him another smile as she dug in her bag for one of the healing potions she had prepared. 

“I love the Rift. I should have gone back there a while ago, but the Gods had other plans for me.” She said as she handed him the potion. “Here, drink up. It won’t do much, but it’ll help you get going and out of here.” 

“Thank you so much.” He immediately uncorked the bottle and chugged it all in one go.

“Any idea on how to get out of this place?” She asked him. He pointed to his right opposite the line of cells.

“I’ve seen guards use a cellar door to get rid of bodies. Surely it leads somewhere.” He said. She walked over to the door and attempted to pull it open but had no luck.

“It’s locked. I need to figure out which key opens it.” She said. “Just sit tight and gain some strength, just give me a second.” She started inserting keys into the lock as quickly as she could, but none of them worked. She cursed and stomped as she ran over to the desk and saw a chest against the wall. It was unlocked when she opened it and she was thankful to find the key along with what looked to be another dossier. She grabbed it without looking inside but just as she did, she heard the door to the landing open. She looked up and to her right to see two soldiers enter, one of them holding a weapon to Malborn’s throat, his hands bound.

“Listen up, spy! You’re trapped in here, and we have your accomplice. Surrender immediately or you both die.” Novalise stared up at them with wide eyes and cursed. With the angle, there was no sure way she’d be able to take them both out before they hurt Malborn but then she heard him speak up.

“Never mind…” He called to her, “I’m dead already.” She shook her head at him, but he chose that moment to headbutt the guard holding a weapon to him. The guard stumbled back, holding his nose as blood began to pour out. She cursed again, dropping the dossier and the key before she quickly knocked an arrow, hitting one of them in the shoulder as the other took off towards Malborn down the stairs. She rushed for the stairs, hoping to reach him in time. She took the first set of steps two at a time and spun around the landing, seeing him at the top and she reached out for him.

Blood splattered her face as a sword pierced through his throat and she stared at his eyes as she saw the light dying out. He fell forward and his body limply tumbled down the stairs, landing at her feet. She stared at him in despair and shock, her lip trembling as his blood pooled at her feet.

She clenched her jaw and her eyes darted to the Thalmor Soldier atop the stairs, his sword covered in Malborn’s blood. The other soldier was in the doorway, clutching his shoulder that still had the arrow protruding from it as blood poured from the wound. The soldier who killed Malborn had the audacity to smile at her. So, she put everything into her shout as she yelled _“FUS RO DA!”_. The two soldiers went flying. The first hit the wall behind him with an incredible force, missing the doorway. He slid down the wall a moment later and coughed as blood poured through his mouth. He choked and sputtered as it continued to flow but she didn’t stay to watch his death as she made her way down the stairs to the other soldier who had gone flying over the banister of the landing. She found him groaning on the floor, still clutching to his wounded shoulder, his sword knocked a few feet away. He stared up at her with terror in his eyes and a part of her wondered what it was like to smell fear as the members of the Circle did. She was sure in this moment, she would revel in it as she straddled him, taking one of the daggers from her boot and dropping to her knees over him. She stabbed the dagger underneath his chin, the blade reaching his brain and she let out a strangled cry as she pulled it out. 

Etienne watched her from just outside the doorway to his cell. “You’re the Dragonborn.” He said in shock. She stared at the lifeless eyes of the Thalmor solder below her for another moment before looking up to him and nodding. They remained that way for a moment before he spoke again. “They probably heard you shout. We need to get out of here before they send more soldiers.” She took one more look at the dead Thalmor before she raised herself to her feet. She grabbed the dossier and the key she had thrown to the floor and walked over to the trap door.

“Grab those robes I was wearing, it’s cold out.” He did as she asked as she inserted the key into the door on the floor and unlocked it. She helped Etienne down first once he was ready then dropped down after him.

They quickly made their way through the small cave tunnel before she heard grunting and growling echoing ahead. She stopped Etienne with a gentle hand and moved forward. She stood above a cave troll moving about below and made quick work of shooting an arrow into its skull, an easy shot from above. The cave troll took a few steps forward before collapsing and she motioned for Etienne to continue through the cave.

They finally exited the cave into the snowy night of Skyrim. She heaved a breath of cold air before collapsing on all fours, letting out a strangled sob. Etienne crouched down next to her. He placed a hand on her back awkwardly as she let out a few more sobs until he thought to speak.

“Were you two close?” He asked her. She shook her head.

“No, he was just trying to do the right thing.” She said between sobs.

“I’m sorry.” He said after a moment, trying to find a way to comfort her. 

“Don’t be. This was not your doing. This was theirs.” She said, trying to compose herself. She finally pushed herself to her feet and wiped away the tears. 

“Come on. We need to make it back to Solitude stables so I can meet my contact. She might be able to help you get back home.” He nodded at her and they walked down the trail in a direction she hoped would not lead them back to the embassy. 

After traveling in a silence together for some time he spoke to her. “You didn’t have to help me, so…”

“Yes, I did.” She corrected him, sounding harsher than she intended. He eyed her, sympathy in his eyes as he nodded.

“Thanks.” She just nodded in reply as she continued on down the path. 

After a moment she asked him, “What were they keeping you there for?” He shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re after some old man named Esbern. Something to do with the dragons.” She looked to him with a confused look in her brow. “I gathered it from listening to them talk when they thought I was out.”

“Do you know anything about him?”

“I’ve seen a guy in Riften who they seem to think is him.”

“What do they want with him?”

“I don’t know. But they seemed pretty excited when I told them what little I know about him.” She nodded in understanding and they continued on in silence.

They finally came across a road sign that was able to direct them towards the stables. By the time they arrived it was nearly morning, the sun turning the sky a pretty shade of pink on the horizon. She was nearly shivering from the cold as her dress didn’t provide much warmth. Etienne had offered her the Thalmor robes, but she declined, forcing herself to brace the cold.

Lydia awaited them, half asleep against a stack of hay, ever the faithful housecarl when she finally saw them. “Gods almighty! I thought you had been found out!” She ran over to her thane and they both wrapped each other in a long hug, Novalise burying her face in her closest friend’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Lydia I didn’t want you to worry.” She mumbled to her.

“I always worry.” She said with a smile.

“I know.” Novalise finally released Lydia from her hold.

“What happened?” She asked looking between her and Etienne.

“It’s a lot to talk about. I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, I need some sleep and so does this guy.” She pointed a thumb at Etienne. “Where’s Delphine?” Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Old bat said it was too hot to stay near Solitude and ran with her tail tucked back to Riverwood.” Novalise clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her bow. 

“That fucking bitch!” She screamed. Lydia hushed her and Novalise tried her best to calm down. 

“Alright, alright, let’s get you a room at the inn so you can sleep it off.” Lydia said, starting to direct them towards the path up to Solitude but Novalise grabbed her arm.

“Not there. I imagine that’s one of the first places they’ll look.” Lydia looked to her in concern but nodded in understanding. 

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Novalise looked to one of the horses in the stable. It was the only one active and awake while the others slept. She sighed as she looked to Lydia.

“You have my stuff?” Lydia nodded and walked over to where she had nearly fallen asleep to the large pack that held her armor, among other things, including her coin purse.

“He needs to get back to Riften, as far away from here as possible.” She tied her purse to the banister of the horse’s stable and went about saddling the horse. “You can take this horse. Go to Riften, don’t stop until you get there.” She took the small pack she had used in the embassy and filled it with rations from her other bag after removing the dossiers and plans to Northwatch Keep. “There’s enough food in here to last and another health potion for your injuries.”

“I… thank you. This is all so much.” He said, staring at her shocked, not entirely knowing what to do.

“You’ve been through enough already, it’s the least anyone can do. Can you ride?” She asked him and he shakily nodded his head. “Good.” She finished saddling the horse and they helped him onto the horse. “Be safe. Go off road if you have to avoid the patrols, just be careful. And if the opportunity presents itself, get yourself some new clothes.”

“I will. Thank you… again. They probably would have killed me if you hadn’t freed me.”

“I know. Now go.” She moved away from the horse, as did Lydia but he asked her one more thing before he left.

“Can I have your name so I know how I can repay you?” She shook her head.

“You already know who I am. And this isn’t something that needs to be repaid.” She said. He nodded in acknowledgement before he kicked his heals into the horse and it took off down the path. They watched him go as Lydia spoke up.

“Now what about us?” She looked to her thane who was still watching the path leading away from the city.

“ _We_ , get to take a nice long walk back to Whiterun.”

“I thought you needed sleep?” Lydia asked with concern.

“Yeah, well… I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” She smiled at her housecarl who did not find her statement humorous. She dropped the smile and sighed. “If we come across an inn, I’ll get us a room. Otherwise, we’ll camp tonight.” Lydia was still concerned and Novalise gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” She then took off down the trail and Lydia watched her warily for a moment before following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudo, bookmark and comment! 
> 
> I edit these myself, so if you find any mistakes I missed, please feel free to let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but exciting nonetheless. Enjoy!

Novalise and Lydia were fortunate enough to reach Dragon Bridge sometime in the afternoon following her embassy infiltration. During their travels, Novalise explain to Lydia all that she had found in the embassy. She spoke slightly of her encounter with the Jarl of Morthal, the conversations she overheard from the Thalmor soldiers, the battle plans and a few of the dossiers. While she shared some of the dossiers belonging to those of deceased members of the Blades with her, she kept her mother’s and Ulfric’s dossiers to herself. She told her of Malborn’s death and what the Thalmor had been doing to Etienne. 

She expressed her concern with Lydia that the Thalmor would now know her identity. She had used her loudest shout in the stairway of their cell room, and while it was slightly separated from the rest of the embassy, she could not help but think everyone in the nearby vicinity heard it. And while many people still did not exactly know the identity of the Dragonborn, it was still cause for worry as it would not be too terribly long before it was revealed.

They stayed the rest of the day and night at the Four Shields Tavern in Dragon Bridge, getting some much-needed sleep. Though Lydia did not participate in the infiltration of the embassy, she kept watch for her thane at the stables where Delphine left her. She had dozed off a few times but had continuously startled herself awake as her head fell each time. Once they were well rested, they continued on the main road towards Whiterun.

“Do you suppose this Esbern fellow might actually know more about the dragons?” Lydia asked her, reading over the dossier as they traveled. 

“I don’t know, but they were willing to torture people over it. Though, I imagine the Thalmor would use any reason to torture anyone who’s either not an Altmer or who’s views don’t perfectly align with their own so it could just be nothing.” Novalise said as Lydia’s question pulled her from reading a different dossier she had in her own hands. Many of them were brief as they had already been executed or simply died out before the Thalmor could find them. It saddened her to think about how the Thalmor hunted down so many of them as if they were animals, just like her mother, apparently. While she still did not like Delphine, she now had a bit more understanding about the woman’s paranoia. It was reasonable to believe nowhere was safe from the Thalmor’s clutches and it had to have been difficult to remain hidden this whole time. Delphine was not a young woman and the Great War ended almost thirty years prior. That was three decades of always looking over your shoulder, worrying if you’ll be the next victim to the Thalmor. Her fear surely must have grown with the Thalmor presence in Skyrim due to the civil war which also made it impossible to flee anywhere safe.

She thought of the horse thief that had been on the cart with her, Ralof and Ulfric in Helgen and his attempted escape to Hammerfell. Truly, Hammerfell was one of the only countries (if not the _only_ one as far as she knew) in Tamriel free of Thalmor influence. It made sense why many would wish to flee there under the current political climate. She knew firsthand, however, how impossible it was to make it across the border as that was exactly where all of this had started for her. 

“Well, according to this, since all the archives were destroyed, by the Thalmor of course, he’s basically all that is left of the dragon lore belonging to the Blades.”

“Just because the Blades were sworn to protect the Septim family line, something they failed at, by the way, doesn’t mean they’re experts on dragons. Tiber Septim may have been Dragonborn, but dragons haven’t been around for eras. Anything we think we may have known could all just be legends and stories passed down through generations. Each story a retelling of another, details get jumbled and misinterpreted this way.”

“What about these Akaviri they mention?”

“The Greybeards had mentioned them, and I had read only a small bit about them while I was there. I’ll have to check some of the books I have back at Jorrvaskr, but most of them are on the dovahzul not legends and lore.”

“Are you going to try and find him?” Lydia asked, handing the Dossier back to Novalise to put in her pack.

“I don’t know yet. This whole trip was a disaster and I need time to think about all of it. At least I got what _I_ needed but… I still feel that the cost was not worth it.” Novalise stated solemnly as she placed the dossiers back in her bag. “Malborn put his neck out there for us and he paid the ultimate price for it.”

“Did he have any family that you know of?” Novalise shook her head.

“That’s the problem. I met him once before I walked into that embassy. I don’t know anything about him other than he did what he thought was right, or at least what Delphine convinced him was right.” Novalise slowed to a stop as she contemplated the Bosmer’s death. Lydia stopped with her, looking at her friend with concern.

“You’ve been taking a lot of blame that does not belong to you.” Lydia said to her. “Delphine would have gone through with this, with or without you.”

“I know, but I can’t help but wonder…”

“There will always be what ifs, you can’t just dwell on them.”

“Well, here’s a “what if” for you. What if… what if I’m not just here for the dragons?”

“What do you mean?”

“All this time, I’ve been trying to find some purpose to all of this. Why have the dragons come back? Why is it _me_ who is the Dragonborn and what exactly am I supposed to do? I’ve been looking for answers everywhere and I can’t help but wonder if those that came before me felt the same. Tiber Septim built an entire Empire, but surely, he was not just told to. What if I’m meant to follow a similar path? What if, I’m not here to stop just the dragons?” Lydia cocked her head at her as she thought on her words, but she continued. “What if I’m here for more than that?”

“You don’t strike me as an Empress.” Lydia said, the right side of her mouth curling in a half smile. Novalise smiled back as she began to walk forward again.

“No, most definitely not. Not as I am now anyways. I just… keep thinking about something Jarl Idgrod said.”

“She _is_ known to have visions that she claims are from the Divines.” Lydia said, playing devil’s advocate to the Jarl she herself had yet to meet.

“With everything going on I wouldn’t immediately doubt it. She seemed wise, if not cryptic.”

“Did she have a vision of you?” Lydia inquired.

“No, that’s the problem. She said she didn’t see anything. Like I’m either some sort of clean slate or there’s just too much to pick out for her to see.”

“Maybe you it’s both?”

“That’s what I’m getting at. Maybe, with so much happening, the dragons, the civil war, the Thalmor, among other things I might not even possibly know about…”

“I heard there’s been a rise in Vampire attacks.” Lydia offered and Novalise gave her an annoyed look, but Lydia just smiled.

“Yeah don’t add to it. All I’m saying is that there might be more to me being Dragonborn than just dragons.”

“That’s just something you’ll have to find out and work through to discover. But I’ll be with you the whole way be it dragons or Thalmor or creatures of the night.” Lydia said reassuringly. 

“I know you will.” She gave her friend a smile and she took Lydia’s arm in her own, resting her head against her housecarl’s shoulder as they walked. “If I didn’t have you, I might still be up in High Hrothgar training to be a monk.”

“I doubt that.” Lydia said, resting her head atop Novalise’s for a moment. Novalise pulled away from her to look at her.

“Oh really?” Lydia let out a small laugh.

“While you once enjoyed your solitude, you also enjoy your freedom. Perhaps you are more like a dragon than you think. If you could fly, I’m not sure you’d ever land.” Novalise smiled again at that.

“Yeah, maybe.” She said looking to the sky.

“Even Ulfric Stormcloak, the formidable man he supposedly is, only lasted a few years.”

“Ugh, don’t compare me to him.” Novalise made a face of disdain thinking on the dossier she had hidden away in her bag.

“I’ve personally never met him. All I know is what everyone has said about him.” Lydia said shrugging her shoulders. “Is he all that bad?”

“I actually wouldn’t know. The entire time I was around him he was gagged and bound and when he wasn’t, I was too focused on surviving a dragon attack. Ralof seemed to have a lot of respect for him though.”

“Yeah well, Ralof is a Stormcloak soldier, so naturally he likes the guy.”

“True. But I can’t discredit him. He saved me from Alduin and I now consider his sister a good friend. He has a good heart.”

“I remember meeting his sister on my way through Riverwood once. She was a kind soul.”

“I should visit her again soon to see how she’s doing. Did I tell you she’s pregnant? Perhaps I shouldn’t.” Novalise said with a slight wince afterwards.

“No, you didn’t. And I’m not going to go and tell anyone, so it doesn’t particularly matter. But that’s good for her. Or I’m assuming…”

“Oh yes, she’s very happy.” Lydia nodded and they both sighed as they walked in comfortable silence for some time.

“What do you think about kids?” Lydia suddenly asked her. Novalise eyed her questioningly and just shrugged a shoulder.

“I don’t know, they’re alright I suppose. Never really been around them that often other than Lucia.”

“That girl adores you.” Novalise smiled to herself at the statement.

“Well, when you’re alone in the world all kindness is akin to affection. She’s a smart girl. I just wish there were more I could do for her. I don’t feel comfortable asking Kodlak to house her at Jorrvaskr, but perhaps I could convince him if she were to help Tilma around the place.”

“That woman is a miracle worker.” Lydia said.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I’ll never know how she does it, but she’s getting older. Just a few weeks ago she was bedridden for a few days with just a cold.”

“Well winter in Skyrim isn’t exactly kind to the elderly.”

“No, but regardless I’m sure she could use some help. Maybe I’ll talk to her about it when we get back and she can help me convince Kodlak.” Lydia nodded as she watched her friend. After a moment Novalise looked to her and narrowed her eyes slightly.

“What is it?” She asked when she noticed her friend staring.

“Nothing… just… You’re everything I hoped the Dragonborn would be.” They smiled at each other.

“Thank you. It doesn’t feel that way sometimes, but I’ve been trying to be better. Be more than what I used to be.”

“It suits you. Maybe one day you’ll evolve into an Empress after all.” Novalise just laughed and they once again fell into a familiar silence.

It had reached past midday as they continued following the main road that still wound with the river. It would be another day before they likely reached the outskirts of Whiterun hold, but Novalise felt no urgency on returning. She had no intention of hurrying to Delphine with the information she had gathered. She was more than happy to make the woman wait, especially after she abandoned them in Solitude. Kodlak knew she would be away for some time and was always understanding as were many of the other Companions. Even Vilkas had come around.

Her relationship with the broody Companion was still rather tense, but they had become civil enough towards each other that she at least didn’t go out of her way to outright avoid him. She was unsure if he felt the same, but she found it did not bother her either way as Farkas seemed happy they got along well enough and that was mostly what mattered to her.

It was at that point in the day, when the sun was high in the sky that Novalise began to notice the shadows appearing at random on the ground as they walked. At first, she thought nothing of it, but seeing as the road they traveled was sparse of large flora, the pattern of the shadows started to confuse her. She looked to the sky and her stomach sunk when she realized what had been the cause. High above them, what seemed to be flying close to the sun was a Dragon. She stopped and grabbed Lydia who turned and saw her Thane staring up at the sky. Her eyes followed to where Novalise was looking, a hand on her brow to protect her eyes from the sun.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yeah.” Novalise said, looking away from the dragon above them. “How many arrows do we have combined?” She asked Lydia.

“Maybe fifty?” 

“Think it’ll be enough?”

“It has been before. We didn’t use as many when we fought the one in Kynesgrove”

“What about healing potions?” Lydia looked in her pack and dug around for the little bottles of red swirling liquid.

“I count four for me.”

“I gave all of mine to Etienne.” Novalise said. They both looked up at the dragon that was still circling the skies above them.

“What is it doing?”

“I don’t know but we need to be prepared regardless. This isn’t like the other fights. Sahloknir had only just been brought back to life and we were able to initiate combat quickly. There’s not a doubt in my mind that dragon up there knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s waiting.” Lydia said at the realization.

“I think so.” Novalise confirmed.

“For what?” Lydia asked.

“I’m not sure but if we keep moving, we’ll just lead him to a settlement where people can get hurt.”

“So, what do you want to do?” Novalise looked around their surroundings. They didn’t have much to work with. There was no cover in sight, just rocky hills and the river.

“We’ll have to try and take high ground.” She said, pointing to their northeast where the land ascended in rocky outcroppings. “And hope that at least gives us a better vantage point to take him on.” Lydia nodded and they both ran in that direction just as the dragon began to descend behind them.

They weaved around the maze of rocky outcroppings until they heard the flap of the dragon’s wings and its deep voice that echoed in dovahzul.

 _“Dovahkiin! Druv dreh hi ru?”_ The two women ducked as it swooped down above them, Novalise tripping and falling to the ground on her front. _“Grah wah gevahzen hin bal!”_ It roared as it flew up, circling back around towards them.

“What did it say?” Lydia yelled to her, readying her bow.

“I don’t know! I’m only just learning!” Novalise yelled back, popping up from where she had fallen to the ground and immediately firing an arrow in the direction of the dragon. 

Another roar echoed into the valley as he came at them directly. The two women fired a multitude of arrows at the beast, some hitting their mark but many missing or bouncing off the scaled hide of the dragon’s exterior. It laughed at them before taking a deep breath, fire lighting his throat as he made to burn them. Novalise planted her feet, as Lydia ran off to the side to take cover from the fire. Just as the dragon uttered his fiery shout, Novalise spouted her own, unleashing her Unrelenting Force to stun the dragon to keep his fire contained from leaving his mouth. She quickly fired an arrow at it while it was swallowing its interrupted shout, her arrow sticking between the scales of his long neck.

It flew high above them again as Novalise ran over to join Lydia. “I’m pretty sure he’s mostly after me. If I can keep it distracted while we fight it, you should be able to get some free shots in. Just aim for the wings.” Lydia nodded as Novalise distanced herself from her. She ran down the rocky hill towards the road a few meters, nocking an arrow so it was ready to fire once the dragon reared upon them again. She stood at the ready, as it flew down towards her, wings out as the wind carried it straight at her. 

She watched, waiting for it to prepare another shout. When she heard its deep inhalation in preparation for another shout, she shot her arrow at the dragon. With no fire building in its throat, she was unprepared for the shout it would use against her, so as it drew near with the shout ready to leave his mouth, she chose her own. 

_“Krii Lun Aus!”_ As the words left the dragon’s mouth, she shouted as well, expecting its attack. She shouted out her Whirlwind Sprint, the shout throwing her to the side of the dragon’s path only for her to fall to one knee afterwards upon hearing his own shout. Her eyes closing in exhaustion for a moment as she struggled to get back on her feet. She nearly felt ill as if she was sick in her bones. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of the draining pain in her body. She attempted to stand, only to stumble and fall to her hands and knees once more, her bow still in hand but flat upon the ground

Through the haze she heard loud footsteps running towards her, then Lydia’s hands were on her arms and shoulders, pulling her up.

“Nova! Nova! What’s wrong?!” Novalise just shook her head as she stumbled slightly but gained her balance, breathing heavily. She looked for the dragon and saw it nowhere before them. She heard the wing flap and the deep breath it took behind them. She reacted as quickly as her weakened state allowed, wrapping an arm around Lydia’s waist, and using her Whirlwind Sprint once more, she threw them out of the line of fire the dragon poured from its mouth.

She once again fell to the ground when her shout ended as she heaved a breath to compose herself. She stood on her own, Lydia still slightly taken off guard from having moved so quickly and unexpectedly. “We need to get it out of the air.” Novalise choked out. Lydia nodded and took aim at the dragon once more as Novalise composed herself. The dragon was circling around quickly, and Lydia sent an arrow flying towards it. It swooped down towards them instead of shouting. Lydia pushed Novalise to the ground as she took a large sidestep, withdrawing her sword in one motion and slashed at the dragon’s feet that had attempted to grab at them. She felt her sword connect, hearing a loud twang as it first hit its claws and deep, red, almost black, blood sprayed the ground where she cut through his feet as he soared past them, flapping his wings to gain height once more.

Novalise stood and fired an arrow as it struggled for a moment to get air beneath its wings. Lydia ran over to her bow that she had dropped when Novalise had shouted them away, trying to get a few arrows into the beast herself. The dragon remained high in the air for a moment, waiting to make its next attack. It circled in the sky as the two women waited for it to get within range of their arrows.

“It’s playing with us. It knows we can’t do anything so long as it’s up there.” Just as Novalise spoke the words, they heard a shout echo through the skies as dark clouds began to swarm above them. Lightning streaked across the sky, cracking a loud roaring thunder as rain began to pour around them.

“They control the weather now?” Lydia yelled over the pouring rain as the both were quickly soaked, hair sticking to the sides of their faces. Another loud crack of thunder boomed around them as lightning strikes struck the ground randomly in the areas around them.

“Alduin called down fire in Helgen.” Novalise shouted back at her. “So, I suppose it could be worse!” She finished as she kept her eye on the dragon.

When it began its descent once more, Novalise began her ascent up the rocky hill. The dragon changed course to fly at her. She turned when she heard it upon her, shouting her Unrelenting Force at the dragon, causing it to swallow its own shout. However, that was not all the dragon had planned for it was battle worn in his old age. He continued on towards her and she had no time to react when just as her own shout had left her mouth, the dragons clawed feet found her, grabbing her as it flew a couple dozen meters before tossing her to the pebbled road.

She heard the sickening crunch within her own body as she collided with the ground, her body rolling with the momentum as she screamed out in pain. The fall sent bolting pain through her body like the lightning in the sky and she felt the tears sting her eyes watering her vision as the pain ebbed and throbbed. Lydia sprinted to her as quickly as she could, water splashing around her with every step. The dragon was already beginning his descent once more. She grabbed her thane under her arms and dragged her off the road towards the rocky outcropping, hoping it would provide them enough temporary cover. She quickly dug out a health potion, another falling from her bag and shattering on the ground, mixing with the puddles of rain forming muddy spots in the earth. With a curse she yanked the cork out with her teeth and held to it Novalise’s lips. Novalise’s hand came to grasp onto Lydia’s arm as she fed her the potion, the bland liquid making its way down her throat with rain water combined, but much of it spilling down the side of her mouth as she painfully coughed and sputtered from the pain. Blood and rain dripped down Novalise’s face from a wound on her head along with a multitude of other scratches and marks upon the rest of her body.

The ground shook and Lydia turned to see the dragon only a few meters from them on the ground. It snapped at her and she ungracefully jumped to stand so she could successfully dodge the attack but fell backwards, losing her balance, separating her from her thane. She fell into the mud, covering her in the wet earth and soiling her once shiny armor. She leaned up on her elbows as she saw the dragon take a clawed hand and sink it into Novalise’s right thigh, dragging her a short distance towards it. She heard Novalise scream out in pain as her leg was shredded to the bone. 

She grabbed her muddied sword from where it fell on the ground as she ran towards the beast before it could feast on her thane, upper cutting it in the jaw with her weapon when she was close enough. The dragon stumbled back only slightly as she immediately reached for Novalise to pull her away once again, her leg smearing blood on the ground that was quickly washed away from the pouring rain.

Only a moment later, she heard it speak before she heard it take a deep breath, “ _Daar gein fen ag!”._ She only had seconds to think as she saw the dragon begin to open its mouth, flames crawling up its throat. She let out a battle cry then threw her sword straight for the dragon’s open jaws. It went flying through the air and just as the dragon opened his mouth wide, the sword went straight down his throat. It let out a high-pitched squeak of a roar as it reared back standing on its hind feet, wings rapidly flapping with the hilt of her sword visible just at the back of the creature’s mouth as he whipped his head back and forth.

She grabbed Novalise’s sword from her thane’s hip and charged at the beast as it came back down, still trying to dislodge her sword from its throat coughing and hacking out breaths of smoke. As the beast’s head shook, she jabbed her sword into its jaw when he whipped his head towards her, scales and blood spewing from his skull as it stumbled to the side, falling upon its wing. She quickly stabbed at it again, this time aiming high above her as she sword went straight through its eye. The dragon jerked, knocking her to the side as the sword protruded from its eye socket, darkened blood pouring from its wounds. It flailed about, trying to take flight in the pouring rain but only getting so high as it fell to the ground, wrapped in its wings, causing the earth to shake at the impact. It jerked and wiggled on the ground for a few more moments before it began to still. She heard its labored breathing until, finally, it stilled and heaved one last dying breath, his chest rising and falling in finality before his body went slack upon the ground. 

She heaved a sigh of relief as the tell-tale sign of its death began to swarm towards Novalise in orange and purple light, the corpse burning away to leave nothing but a skeleton. She ran towards her thane, who was still absorbed in the light of the dragon’s soul. She fell to her knees beside Novalise as she dug out the remaining two health potions. Novalise was nearly unconscious, whimpering and mumbling in pain as Lydia poured the potions over her destroyed leg, trying to keep the rain from washing it away. She held the potions close to the open wounds as the swirling liquid was absorbed into the gash of muscle tissue, the bone visible in places.

“You’re going to be okay.” Lydia’s weak voice sobbed out as she poured the potions over her bloodied friend. “You’ll get through this. Come on Nova. Stay with me!” She yelled out, moving to position Novalise’s head in her lap as her thane finally lost consciousness. She threw the empty potion bottles to the side and looked around the surrounding area. There was no sign of anyone around, and they weren’t quite yet halfway between Dragonbridge and Rorikstead.

The rain continued to soak them, and Lydia felt panic start to settle in her bones and her thoughts. No potions would help her now, she needed a healer. The closest healer was Danica in Whiterun which was days away. She had to get her to Whiterun, but she feared she would not last, not without more potions to keep her going. She let out a few sobs as she thought on what to do.

She looked to the dragon bones before her and then down at her thane. She could not… no… she _would_ not let the Dragonborn die here. She would not fail her thane and her best friend. She did not care to wipe the tears from her face that mixed with the rain drops on her cheeks as she carefully set Novalise aside and quickly ran over to the dragon’s bones to gather their swords. She slid her own sword into the hilt at her side and quickly ran back to Novalise. She had no idea where Novalise’s bow had fallen when the dragon nabbed her, but it would not matter; she would have Eorlund make her a new one. She slung her own bow over her shoulder on her left side, opposite of how she normally did it, and then unbuckled the belt to Novalise’s sheath to wrap it around her own hips. It was a tight fit, but she did not care to adjust it. She sheathed the Skyforge steel sword and gathered their bags with great haste. 

Once she was settled, she reached down, careful of Novalise’s leg that was mangled and still dripping blood upon the ground. She grabbed her around her waist and hips as she hoisted her atop her shoulder, her hips settling against her neck. Novalise groaned in her unconscious state and she carefully readjusted her grip on her as blood from her thigh dripped down her front.

She would carry her like this as far she could go; whether she made it to Rorikstead or fell to the ground dead herself, but she would stop for nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragon fight was inspired by Spoils of War (part 1 & 2) by Ramin Djawadi
> 
> I may or may not get another chapter up tonight depending on how much I get written. It will likely be late if I do.
> 
> Comment, Kudo and Bookmark! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'd try and get it posted tonight :) 
> 
> Enjoy

Vilkas and Ria crossed the bridge leading north into the territory of Hjaalmarch. This had not been the first time they were contracted to clear out what everyone had come to know as Robber’s Gorge. Once upon a time, it had just been a simple outpost run by Morthal’s guard, but in recent years, as bandits had begun to run rampant in the country, the name was coined when it was overrun by the outlaws time and again to the point Morthal abandoned it. However, due to its location over a main road leading through, and to, three separate holds, it has become quite the problem for travelers with little coin or no way of fending for themselves.

Part of him didn’t want to complain. It was free coin they got to deposit every few months when another group of bandits would call the place home but on the other hand it was just another display of how the civil war was turning Skyrim into a hostile state.

It was Ria’s turn in the rotation for a job and the poor girl was far too excited to just take out a few bandits. He couldn’t entirely fault her though. Good jobs had been sparse as of late, often resorting the Companions to hunt wild beasts and solve civil disputes that he did not believe were worth their time. It practically sullied the good name of the Companions, once a group of strong warriors whose names were honored and respected across all of Tamriel. Now they were more akin to fancy mercenaries. But they needed the money, and it was easy coin. 

So, they had departed Whiterun over two days ago, arriving at Rorikstead yesterday evening. It was already getting late in the day, so they would likely camp at the gorge once they dealt with the bandits and head back in the morning. The gorge was less than a kilometer away from the bridge they had just crossed not long ago, so once Ria was done telling him about the bear she killed on her last job, he told her to ready herself. The girl got excited about any and every kill she made, and it reminded him of when he was young and had just been inducted into the Companions, before he took the beast blood. Every kill gave him a rush of adrenaline and while he still felt that rush, it was nothing like the first few times one experiences it. 

They saw the gorge come into view and Vilkas tuned out as many sounds as he could and focused on the beating hearts of all the humanoids in the nearby vicinity. He heard Ria’s first and made sure to identify it to separate from the others. He picked up on more ahead and he attempted to individually count them, gathering there were a little over half a dozen bandits occupying the place. He knew at least two would likely be archers manning the bridge that overhung the main road. He took a quick sniff of the air and smelled the distinct sweetness of magic in the air mixed with the moldy smell of rain water that had seeped into everything from when it had suddenly poured rained earlier that day inexplicably, but he wouldn’t focus on that right now. He counted on at least one mage amongst them at the observation, so he liked their odds. Ria had her bow in her hands as Vilkas had instructed her to do so beforehand and he pulled his greatsword from its sheath on his back, holding it one hand while it was not in use. Ria was not a perfect marksman like Aela or another certain Companion member he would not think on, but she was adequate and could hit center mass on her targets.

The lookouts took notice of them. He counted one archer on each side, both had their bows at the ready instead of strapped around their torsos. The one on the left side of the bridge spoke to them as they approached.

“All right, that’s far enough.” Vilkas stopped when the man spoke up and took note of the falling rock trap under the bridge that he had seen bandits use time and again. “You know how this works. Toll is 100 gold.” Ria looked between him and the bandit, hesitant to reach for an arrow from her quiver yet. Vilkas took a step forward, as did Ria as she watched his every move.

“That’s quite a hefty price.” He replied. The bandit shrugged his shoulders and made a face of dismissal.

“War costs money.” He said. Vilkas took another step forward.

“Except you’re not funding the war.” Vilkas replied as he took another step towards them, Ria following once more.

“Well gotta put food on the table somehow.” The bandit replied. Vilkas shook his head, taking another step forward.

“Try again.” Ria went to take a step forward past him, and he grabbed her arm to stop her without taking his eyes from the bandit.

“Listen man, you gonna pay up or not?” The bandit said aggravated.

“Let’s go with not” Vilkas told the man. 

“Then I guess you’ll pay our alternative price.” The bandit said as he nodded to the other archer on the right who pulled the lever to their rock trap. Vilkas stood still as the boulders came tumbling from their place underneath the bridge, rolling towards him and Ria. Ria stumbled a few steps back with a soft gasp and looked to Vilkas who had not moved yet. The boulders crashed on the ground and rolled down the road towards him. He twirled his sword in his left hand and watched as the large rocks slowed, stopping just in front of his feet. He cocked his head to the side as he looked down at them and then shifted his eyes upwards to the bandit who had addressed them.

“Shit.” The bandit said and quickly nocked and fired an arrow at him which he fully expected. He dodged as he shifted the right side of his body backwards, the arrow flying past him. 

“Take out the archers.” He said calmly to Ria, who nodded at him as she took aim at the one on the right who was aiming for Vilkas. He walked forward underneath the bridge, stepping over the boulders as he went. As he passed under the bridge, the body of the archer he had seen Ria aim for, toppled down to the ground on his right but he paid it no mind as he marched towards the bandit manning the gate to the outpost. There were wooden barricades scattered through the area, some of them worn and damaged but none of them keeping any intruders away.

The bandit before him was male Orsimer who wielded a waraxe in their right hand a shield in the other. They both charged towards each other, weapons at the ready. The Orsimer swung his axe at Vilkas’ head but he ducked out of the way, leaving the Orsimer completely open to an attack, despite his use of a shield. As Vilkas straightened from his dodge, he brought his sword with him in an upward slash, slicing through the Orsimer’s arm, twirling backwards and to his right with the momentum as he did so. The arm and waraxe fell to the ground as their wielder screamed out in pain and when Vilkas finished his turn, the sword moved with his body, swinging out and cutting clean through the Orsimer’s neck, silencing the man’s cries, turning them into gurgles as he grabbed for his throat that was spilling his life blood.

His blood was pumping now, the high of the fight already reaching his brain as he marched towards the gate kicking the doors in. They swung open, knocking back a bandit that had been standing behind them. Vilkas took advantage of the man’s folly, grabbing him by the collar with his right hand before thrusting his greatsword through his stomach vertically, the blade piercing up through his torso and exiting between his shoulder blades. Blood poured from the man’s mouth but Vilkas kept hold of the man as his hearing picked up on the careful exhalation of breath he familiarized with an archer. He quickly turned to his right where the archers had been, pulling the man with him as an arrow pierced through the man’s torso, protecting him from the projectile. He looked to the archer that had shot at him and saw only a moment later that Ria had fired upon him, an arrow ripping through his shoulder. 

He dropped the man from his blade before looking ahead to find three more bandits readying to attack him. One of them, an Imperial, wielded a steel sword in one hand while another, this one a Nord, carried a battleaxe. The other, a Khajiit, was developing a magic ward in front of them with crackling purple lightning enveloping their other hand. He cocked his head, as he muttered a curse. It had to be lightning. He hated that shit. “Fuck.” He muttered before the two warrior bandits charged him.

The Imperial reached him first, and despite wielding a sword meant for one handed use, gripped it with both hands and displayed his attack for Vilkas to interpret. He moved his sword to Vilkas’ left as if to swipe it to the right through his torso so Vilkas quickly readjusted his greatsword, holding it facing downwards as he brought it up to knock the blade away. Their swords clashed, the shorter blade losing to Vilkas’ greatsword as he blocked the attack, knocking the man back and off balance before turning to his right with the momentum of his blade to face his other opponent. The battleaxe came down upon him from above so he quickly brought his sword up, holding it horizontally above his head with the hilt on his left just in time to catch the battleaxe underneath the weapon’s blade. He arched his blade counterclockwise above them, pushing against the battleaxe and arching his weapon over the other man’s head to come to a stop against the Nord’s legs that were slightly spread from his battle stance. Vilkas pulled his blade free as he turned to his right, slicing the Nord’s outer thigh in the process. 

As he finished his turn, the other man was upon him, taking a straight jab at him to his left shoulder. He dodged the attack, bending his body backwards as he held onto his sword with his right hand, grabbing the Imperial’s wrist that held the sword that had now moved past him. He quickly twirled his greatsword using only the strength in his right hand to do so, so that blade was flush with his forearm before brought it up towards him slightly then pierced it through the man’s knee and down his calf. The Imperial let out a scream from the pain and loosened his grip on his sword as Vilkas had still held onto his wrist. Vilkas slide his hand down to the hilt of the shortsword the Imperial held and pulled it from the bandit’s grip with the motion. The bandit fell backwards to the ground, clutching at his leg.

He turned towards the mage, and readjusted his grip on the short sword, releasing it from his hand but catching it quickly above the hilt, carefully holding on to the blade as he launched it at the mage similar to how one throws a javelin. The blade went straight through the ward that was only useful against light physical and magical attacks to pierce the mage in center mass.

He faced the last man standing, and the man wildly swiped the battleaxe at him, he bent backwards to narrowly avoid it and then again as the man came back with another wild slash at him. During this time, he readjusted his grip on his greatsword, getting both hands on it so he could block the third attack, holding his sword straight to catch the blade of the battleaxe once more so he kicked at the knee of the leg he had slashed earlier. The Nord’s knee buckled, dropping him down on one knee. Vilkas’ sword was already in position as the man weakened his grip on his battleaxe when he fell, dropping it away from the greatsword. Vilkas immediately moved the blade away from his body as he slashed to the right, taking the Nord’s head clean off his body. 

He heard the footsteps of another bandit wishing to now join the fight behind him, so he quickly readjusted the sword in his hands so he could move it under his left arm and almost blindly pierced behind him before the man could bring his weapon down at him. He turned to his left, still holding onto the blade that had pierced through the newcomer’s upper chest. He moved the greatsword hilt upwards and his blade pivoted like a lever from where he impaled the man leaving a large gash that started at high upper chest leading up to the top of his skull before Vilkas yanked the sword out of the body. 

An arrow went whizzing past him, but not too close. He heard the whistle of it in the air as he turned with it to see it strike another bandit in the thigh who was running out of the small log building, weapon in hand, a small distance away from him. He turned to where the arrow came from to see Ria had made her way into the outpost having disposed of the archers. The bandit yanked the arrow out of his leg with a grunt and Vilkas stepped away from his last kill, motioning with his sword towards the last man standing as he looked to Ria.

“He’s all yours.” Vilkas said. Ria nodded as a smile spread on her face. She dropped her bow and pulled out her shortsword and shield. Vilkas moved from their path and watched as the bandit swung down at her with his waraxe. She dodged to the right and then bashed his side with her shield strapped to her left arm, knocking him to the ground before she was upon him, stabbing her sword into his chest where his heart resided. 

Vilkas looked to the whimpering man whose knee he had pierced and walked over to him. He crouched down in front of him, keeping his sword close to him in his left hand. “Did we miss anyone?” He asked the crying bandit.

“You can go to Oblivion!” He spat the words at him and Vilkas nodded twice.

“Thought so.” He stood and pierced his blade into the man’s throat. He heard Ria approach him from behind as he listened for any other heartbeats but found none.

“You could have left more than one for me ya know?” She said, crossing her arms having already sheathed her weapons. She then walked past him to gather her bow.

“And what? Lose my head just trying to fend them off while you hurry to get here? I don’t think so.” He said as he cleaned his blade on the dead bandit.

“What now?” She asked as she slung the bow over her shoulder.

“Something tells me this wasn’t all of them.” He said as he placed his sword back in his scabbard. “Go keep watch while I gather the bodies so we can burn them. It’ll leave a nice message for any other bandits who might think to come back here.”

* * *

About an hour later, he had a large fire going as it began to burn away the eight bodies he had piled up so far. The smell was gods awful, but it was not the first time he had to smell the stench of burning flesh. So, he just crinkled his nose slightly as he tossed the last body atop the flames, sparks of flame flying out from its impact. He wiped the sweat from his brow, careful to not get any ash on his forehead. He walked over to the small log building to see what the bandits might have stashed away. 

He found a large chest in one of the rooms. He opened it to find a few gems inside that he made swift work of pocketing as well as a spellbook that he was quick to disregard. He left the few pieces of jewelry that were within as he continued to look around the small cabin. He found a book on the table titled _The Black Arrow, v2_. He would have taken it had he believed any of the other Companions might actually read it, so he left it in its place. He also came upon a few potions of swirling red liquid he identified to likely be some sort of healing potions, so he placed those in his pack as well.

As he was putting the last potion in his bag, he heard Ria call to him. He jumped up and quickly ran outside to find Ria standing on the overlook where the triggers to the rock trap were, facing away from him towards the northwest. She turned back to him as he walked towards her and she pointed down the main road.

“Is that Lydia?” She asked him. He narrowed his eyes to see but also focused his hearing. It was, in fact, Lydia. But there was another heartbeat… one that he was all too familiar with and was far weaker than it should be. His eyes saw then that she had a body draped over her shoulder.

He turned and ran out of the outpost and onto the main road towards them. He could hear Lydia’s heavy breaths and slight whimpers from exhaustion, her steps unsure. He sprinted towards them and he tried to catch that familiar scent of wildflowers and honeysuckle. It was so weak, overpowered by the coppery scent of blood. He reached them and Lydia let out a cry of relief when she saw him, falling to her knees, nearly dropping Novalise as she did.

“What happened?” He asked her, not hesitating to take Novalise into his arms. He pulled her off Lydia’s shoulders, putting his right hand under her legs, one of which he noticed was mangled, and placed his left hand behind her shoulders. Her arm dangled away from their bodies, her head falling back in her unconscious and limp state. “Gods.” He choked out when he saw her. He quickly carried her to the outpost, carefully placing her in the bed within the log building. Lydia dragged behind him, out of breath as she tried to explain they had a bad run in with a dragon only a few hours prior. Once he laid her down, he immediately pulled the healing potions he had just gathered from his pack.

“I already poured two on her leg and she drank one right before her leg was injured.” Lydia explained, sitting at the table as Ria gave her a stamina potion she had with her. Lydia took a few greedy gulps of it.

“What happened before she hurt her leg?” Vilkas asked, pouring a potion into the wounds of her leg that was still bleeding slightly.

“She fell from a few meters up when it grabbed her.” He looked at her with concern. He worked at removing her leather armor, finding that the fastenings were on her back, he yanked out his dagger and held it to the hem of the leather covering her torso. He cut upwards, slicing the armor in half. He pushed it back away from her center, then lifted up the tunic she wore. He let out a shuddering breath at the sight of a dark black and blue bruises covering her ribs.

“These potions are only going to keep her alive for so long. We _need_ to get her to a healer.” Vilkas reached into his bag and grabbed his coin purse before tossing it to Ria.

“Take this. You two need to run ahead to Rorikstead. You find a carriage, horses, anything that can get us back to Whiterun and fast. Pay extra if you have to, I’ll pay you back.” Ria nodded in understanding before looking with concern at the Dragonborn.

“Will she make it?” She asked him. He turned back to her. 

“She won’t if you keep standing there! Go!” He yelled at her and she startled before she grabbed at Lydia to leave.

“I have another stamina potion for you.” Ria said to her and Lydia nodded then got up from her place at the table. Ria left the log house and Lydia approached Vilkas, staring him in the eye.

“You keep her safe, you hear me? You keep her alive.” Lydia said with conviction.

“You have my word and my honor. She will live.” Lydia nodded once and followed after Ria.

He turned back to the Dragonborn and dug out all the healing potions he had. He had picked up three from the bandits and had two of his own from Arcadia. He put two onto her leg, making sure not a single drop went anywhere but her wounds. He maneuvered behind her and set her head in his lap, elevating it as he opened her mouth and massaged her throat as he helped her drink another potion.

He went about carefully removing her leather armor from her torso as he further inspected her wounds. Her ribs were surely broken, and when he removed her armor, he noticed her shoulder was dislocated as well. He let it be for now and then cut away the scraps left from her destroyed pant leg. He fashioned it into a makeshift tourniquet, fastening it at the top of her thigh above her wound. 

He then went about maneuvering himself above her. He moved her arm outwards, placing her hand on his shoulder, moving his chin atop it to hold it there. He then put pressure on the front of her shoulder with one hand and placed his other hand carefully over the entirety of the back of her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He said out loud to her before he yanked the back of her shoulder forward, still keeping enough pressure on the front as the shoulder snapped back into place with a sickening pop. She groaned loudly but did not awaken. He placed her arm carefully over her torso. He ran to the other side of the wall where a dresser was positioned against the wall. He opened all the drawers and thankfully found some clothing. He ripped it in a way so he could use it as a sling for her arm and carefully situated her arm inside it, the cloth draping over her neck.

He finally sat back on the floor, his right knee up and his other leg bent and curled underneath, laying against the floor. He rested an elbow on his knee as he ran a blood stained hand through his hair, keeping it there as he rested his head against it. He sat there and listened to her heartbeat which was still far too weak for his liking. He focused on the sound of the beat along with her shallow breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, her scent mixed with that of her blood. The blood seeping from her leg had slowed significantly but it only made him feel slightly better about the situation.

Gods, if the Dragonborn died what would Skyrim’s fate be then? He knew nothing about her dealings with it all, only knowing she had been leaving Jorrvaskr often as of late. He stared at her pale skin slick, with sweat. Her hair was still damp from the rain earlier, as were her clothes. He thought of her catching cold, but it was honestly the least of his worries at the moment.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he caught the sound of footsteps far too late. The moment he heard them, he quickly stood and walked to the door of the cabin to see six bandits coming up the trail with the carcass of a large buck and a couple wolves they must have hunted down.

“Where’s Ragnir?” One of them asked him. Vilkas didn’t say anything as he swallowed heavily, thinking of the woman on the bed behind him. One of the bandits tapped the shoulder of the one who had asked him the question and pointed to the pile of burning bodies. Vilkas followed their eyes then looked back to them the same moment all the bandits looked to him, readying their weapons. 

“You’re gonna pay for dat.” The bandit said as they all stalked towards him. Vilkas looked between them all, having only a few seconds to plan his attack. He considered taking them all on, but it would leave Novalise unprotected. They could easily harm her or use her as a hostage against him were they to get past him and notice her in there. 

He did not have enough time to figure out how to take them on and his heart beat a rapid tattoo in his chest. Bad idea after bad idea popped into his head until one final push from his beast forced its way into his head _._ He closed his eyes for just a moment and took a deep breath, ignoring all other smells in favor of the wildflowers and honeysuckle laying behind him.

He opened his eyes and they were an animalistic yellow, halting the bandits in their tracks. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a small smile as he finally gave up his control after holding off for nearly nine months. He had never changed so quickly, his claws shooting out first, his teeth elongating as his snout grew. The pitch-black fur rapidly covering his skin. His bones snapped and reformed as he grew in size, his armor falling apart to the ground as it was designed to do. The beast was unleashed with a haunting roar. He looked at the bandits with his new form and he reveled in the smell of their fear.

He let the wolf take full control and immediately pounced on the first bandit. The man fell backwards to the ground as he went straight for his jugular, ripping at his throat with his teeth as his claws sunk into the man’s torso, ripping at his flesh. His screams were pleasing to his sensitive ears, but he was hungry for more flesh. He ran on all fours limbs towards the group of bandits that were now fleeing, enjoying the hunt after being dormant for so long.

He leaped at one, digging his hind claws into the female bandit’s back before he lunged and reached for another with his large front claws. He sunk them into the back of the bandit’s calf causing him to fall face forward. He ripped into his flesh as he yanked the man to him. He quickly wrapped his large maw around the bandit’s head and shook his head back and forth rapidly as he tore it from his body, the sickening crunch of bone in his mouth helped to satisfy his hunger. The woman beneath him screamed in terror, bringing his attention back to her. He dug his claws into her skull before rending it from her body as well with a growl. 

Blood dripped from the fur around his snout and he licked at it as the high continued. He still had prey to catch. He sprinted forward and caught another bandit trying to escape that had nearly reached the road, leaping onto his back. The man tried to crawl away, so he latched his teeth onto his shoulders, ripping at the flesh before releasing and biting back down again, removing his arm from his body granting him a blood curdling scream. He clamped his maw onto the man’s neck then, twisting his head with a jerk and snapping the bandit’s neck. The other two were a distance down the road and he could smell the trail of fear. He was about to run after them until Vilkas tried to gain dominance over the wolf.

He pleaded with it to stay, to protect what was theirs. The wolf paused and sniffed the air. The victorious taste and smell of blood was all around him but then he caught that hint of her scent mixed with her own blood. The wolf snapped its head towards the log cabin and Vilkas’ conscious pleaded with the wolf to stay put, to not go near her. The wolf walked on two legs to the building and Vilkas was roaring from the inside. 

The large werewolf entered the log cabin, overtaking the space and looked straight to the bleeding Dragonborn, laying helpless on the hay bed. Vilkas was doing everything in his power to regain dominance over his wolf, but it had been far too long. The wolf was out, and he was in control.

The wolf got down on all fours as he slowly moved over to the unconscious female. Vilkas’ conscious looked on in terror as the wolf approached her, inhaling her wonderful scent, digging his nose underneath her hand that rested beside her on the bed. He crawled over her, giant paws flanking her small body. Vilkas continued to fight the wolf for control. He could not let anything happen to her. If he did something, he would never forgive himself. 

The wolf leaned down to her mangled leg and Vilkas was practically sobbing inside, pleading, and begging the wolf but the beast continued to ignore him, focused on the woman before him. The wolf took a few small sniffs at her, the blood sleeping through her wounds. He opened his mouth, his tongue stretching out as he took a long swipe up her leg over one of her wounds. Vilkas looked through the eyes of his wolf at her, the beasts tongue taking another long lick at another wound. 

It was then, that Vilkas came to the realization that his wolf did not mean to harm her. It continued to tend to her wounds with soft, light strokes and he shuddered at the taste of her blood on his tongue. It was sweeter than that of his enemies. It still held the metallic tang of copper but there was something different about it that he couldn’t place, just as he had issue with placing her scent so long ago when he first met her.

His wolf continued to tend to her in its own, odd way. Vilkas was much calmer inside now and he saw, with great surprise, that her wound had completely stopped bleeding from the wolfs ministrations. 

A short time later, much shorter than he would have anticipated due to how long it had been since his last transformation, his bones began to shift and snap back into place. His claws retracted, his teeth shrank back to normal, his fur receding until he was himself again.

He remained leaning over her, his arms on each side of her waist while he sat on the edge of the bed. He was breathing heavy and covered in sweat, not to mention his state of undress. His whole body ached from the change, but he could not bring himself to relax or move from his position above her. He looked down at her, continuing to breath in her scent as he now found it was rather comforting. He almost wished for her eyes to open so he could look at her sunlight globes and with that thought, a very startling epiphany dawned on him.

It all made sense now. What the other members of the Circle had been telling him. He swallowed heavily as he thought about how calm his wolf was around her previously, how it did not even stop to fully feed while she was in danger, how the only thing he thought was logical to do was transform so he could protect her, how every time he focused on her heartbeat at night it lulled him to sleep like he was a babe in its mother’s arms.

“Damn.” He muttered quietly, a hand coming up to run a hand through his hair to push it away from his face. He observed her for another moment before he forced himself away. He put his armor back on, wincing from the protest of his stretched muscles and achy bones. He was not nearly as tired as he should have been, so he gathered their things, after feeding her one more healing potion. He carefully picked her up, his right hand below her knees with his left wrapped behind her back and under her arm, careful of her broken ribs.

He carried her out of the log hut and set off on the main road at a decent enough pace to bring him closer to Ria and Lydia without hurting the woman in his arms too much. He hoped he could close the distance between her and Danica in Whiterun quick enough that she would survive. But just as that thought appeared, the wolf inside reassured him, that she most definitely would live while in his care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Vilkas doesn't really have a theme but I was inspired by the song "Geralt of Rivia" by Sonya Belousova & Giona Ostinelli from Netflix's "The Witcher" series. 
> 
> I would also like to mention that I am taking liberties with how large Skyrim is. In game it's actually, relatively small so for the sake of realism and story telling there is a much larger distance between certain areas. I also describe the main cities to be larger and more populated as well.
> 
> Once again, comment, kudo and bookmark! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to 100k words! Let's go!

The rain had returned, soaking Vilkas through his armor. It had started as snow in the cold night of winter but as a Nord he was quite used to the feel of it on his bare skin. The beast blood kept his body running even hotter than most Nords, so, he held the woman in his arms close, hoping to share some of his warmth with her. He also pulled his cloak from his pack and covered Novalise the best he could, but he could not keep her as dry and warm as he would have preferred. She too was a Nord, or at least part Nord, but while unconscious she would not have much resistance against the weather. The snow turned to rain once morning had passed, as he had walked with her through the night but had yet to encounter Ria or Lydia, so he could only hope they had made it to Rorikstead ahead of him. 

Though the wound on her leg was slightly improved from the work of the potions, he was still not comfortable with the current state she was in as she remained unconscious. She had let out a few whimpers and groans when he had to readjust his grip on her a multitude of times, but he never saw the golden glow of her eyes.

As the rainfall grew heavier, he began to look for a place to keep dry but Whiterun’s rocky tundra did not provide for much cover from the weather. He had passed a small farm a few hours prior while it was only snowing, but he did not want to back track, so he continued to press on. 

He came upon a small dirt path that lead off the main road and so he ventured up the trail just a bit to see if it led anywhere safe. He sent a prayer of thanks to the gods when he saw the straw roof of a hut come into view. He quickened his pace as he jogged up to the hut. There was a skeever outside that he kicked away when it tried to attack him. He went to open the door and as it opened towards him, a few more skeevers ran out. He cursed as he stumbled back from them rushing out towards him. They get a couple bites in on him, going for his legs but he was not worried about catching disease. He tried his best to shove them away with a few kicks, keeping them off of Novalise as he finally went inside the hut, shutting the skeevers outside. He would deal with them later, the overgrown rats continuing to scratch at the door after he had closed it. 

He took a quick look around the cold, damp hut. It reeked of death and he saw the source to his left, a man, who he assumed must have been the owner, lay dead on his cot in the corner, flies and gnats swarming around the body. He swallowed the bile in his throat at the sight and smell before he looked for a place to set Novalise down. He had to opt to carefully place her on the ground before the unlit hearth and she groaned slightly as his warmth left her body. He reached for a nearby bag of grain and settled it under her head. He then moved the rack with a cooking pot and what was now spoiled meat away from the hearth. He grabbed some of the dry hay littering the floor and threw it on top of the logs in the fireplace. He dug in his pack for the piece of flint he would use to start campfires, striking it against his dagger near the hearth until the fire caught. He blew on it carefully to stoke the flames and once the fire began to grow and roar to life, he shifted Novalise’s body closer so she could feel the heat of it. He took his greatsword outside with him, kicking at the skeevers as he opened the door before quickly slicing through all of them with ease.

He walked back inside having disposed of the annoying pests and looked to the body of the poor sod that used to own the hut. He pursed his lips as he thought on what to do with the body. He knew he should not leave Novalise to dig the man a grave, nor could he burn the body while it poured rain outside so he opted to wrap the man in the blankets of his bed, then carefully placed him on the other side of the hut for now. 

He dragged the dead man’s cot close to the hearth after inspecting it to ensure it was still fit to lay in and moved Novalise to the bed. He looked in the chest that was at the end of the bed and found a couple of small pelts that he placed over her to help keep her warm. After he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed and massaged her limbs to keep her warm. He continued to listen for Ria and Lydia on the main road not too far from the hut, hoping to hear them soon. Novalise’s skin was still so pale and had begun to clam up. She had a slight shiver before he brought her to the hut, but her skin was warm to the touch and he feared she had developed a fever. He dug out his last health potion and carefully helped work it down her throat. 

After he felt there was no more he could do other than keep her warm, he was left alone with his thoughts. He continued to rub at her arms and good leg, trying not to think on how soft her skin felt under his calloused hands. He could not stop a hand from reaching up to her face, placing his hand on the side of her head. His thumb stroked her cheek and the hair that touched the back of his hand and tips of his fingers felt like silk. He resisted the temptation to run his fingers through it and with that thought he jumped up from the bed and put some distance between them.

He stood in the middle of the hut, turned away from her, rubbing his hands down his face. He didn’t want to think about her or his wolf or any of it. He already had difficulty controlling the anger that came with the blood and now it was dictating his other emotions too? It not only wanted to dominate him but also control someone he could potentially care about. Would he even feel this way about her if it had not been for his beast blood?

He looked back to her and sighed at that thought. Even without the blood, surely, he could recognize she had a wild beauty about her, but he would expect no less from the one that held the soul of a Dragon. She didn’t look like a traditional Nord, with her smaller stature and exotic eyes. Her skin was far darker than his, having spent most of her life in the sun. She had a small, barely noticeable scar on her temple and her brows were colored a shade darker than her hair, another sign of her time spent outside. All these features were things he would never have necessarily paid any mind to, but they drew him to her. 

He shook his head to clear his mind and took a deep breath, but despite the small hut containing a multitude of putrid smells, he could only focus on her scent. He growled in frustration as he angrily pushed through the door, trying to get some fresh air outside. When the door slammed shut behind him, he had both hands running through his wet hair. He had to stop thinking about this. He could not let the wolf rule him in this. He let out a frustrated yell as he kicked at the carcass of one of the skeevers he had killed earlier, his hands clenching and releasing repeatedly.

He walked away from the hut, trying to fight the urge to run back inside to check on her. He made his way down the path just far enough that he could see the main road. He paced back and forth trying to contemplate literally anything other than the emotions the woman in the hut brought out in him. He took in deep, full breaths of the wet air around him and focused on all the sounds of nature around him, anything to drown out her weak heartbeat pulsing in his ears like a drum.

He did not keep track of how long he paced, distracting himself from his swirling thoughts but he eventually heard the pounding of hooves on the stone road coming from the direction of Rorikstead. He jogged down to the main road and it was a short while before a carriage driver appeared. Lydia was in the back of the cart sleeping and he waved the carriage driver down and called out to Lydia. She groggily woke, circles under her eyes. The carriage driver slowed the horses and once Lydia took in her surroundings and spotted him her eyes widened slightly.

“Where is she!?” She nearly yelled at him.

“Don’t worry she’s safe. I have her in a hut nearby to keep her warm and out of the rain.” Lydia calmed but only slightly. She hopped down from the cart and moved over to him.

“I asked Ria if she would ride ahead on horseback to Whiterun so she could get word to Danica.” She said as she walked past him. He turned and followed behind her.

“Good thinking.” He said with a nod, then motioned to the small dirt path leading up to the hut. “It’s that way.” Lydia turned up the path but stopped short.

“Vilkas…” She said as she looked ahead towards where the hut was, despite the fact it was not in view yet.

“What?” He replied as he followed her eyes to see a pillar of smoke coming from up the short hill. It was far too much smoke to be caused by the small fire he had going in the hearth. “What the…” He immediately took of in a sprint up the path, Lydia running after him.

Once the hut came into view, he saw the flames engulfing the straw roof, the fire going steady despite the steady pour of the rain. He cursed and ran straight to the hut’s entrance. Without thinking he threw his body at the door, splintering it into a few large pieces of wood as they crashed inside the small hut. Smoke billowed around him and he squinted his eyes and held his elbow to his mouth and nose as he immediately started coughing. Huge flames were everywhere, and he immediately walked forward to where he knew she was, praying the fire hadn’t consumed her.

He was thankful to see Novalise’s unburnt body but the cot around her had broken down, burnt away in places from the flames. There was a moment of confusion at the sight before he noticed her hands. They were engulfed in flames and strained. He realized the furs were gone and her body was jerking around in her unconscious state, cries coming from her mouth. He dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed at her wrists, trying to ignore the burn on his palms as her fire reached him. He screamed her name around his coughs, but she did not waken. He squeezed her wrists tighter in a bruising grip and the flames in her hands began to flicker out. 

A ceiling support came crashing down to his left, flames roaring up around it. He had to get her out of the hut lest it collapse on them. He released her wrists and the flames in her palms finally flickered out, he pulled her body to him crossing it across his own, his arm wrapped around her legs and his other under her right arm with that hand behind her head holding her face close to his neck. He ducked under the flames billowing around the door frame as he ran out of the hut, coughing and falling to his knees once he was out of range of the flames of the hut.

Lydia ran over to them as he pulled Novalise away from his body, still holding her in his lap as he looked at her. They were both covered in soot, black spots brushed over her sweat slicked skin.

“What in oblivion Vilkas! How could you leave a fire like that going without watching her!” Lydia said as she shoved his shoulder, but he still kept hold of the woman in his arms.

“It wasn’t me!” He yelled back at her, snapping his head in her direction but then looked down at the Dragonborn. “It… the flames… they came from her.”

“What do you mean it was her? She’s out cold!” Lydia continued to berate him.

“It was magic!” He gritted out, slowly turning his head to face the housecarl once more.

“What the fuck are you talking about? She doesn’t use magic!” Lydia said confused.

“She does now!” Vilkas screamed at her and Novalise whimpered. He turned his head back to her at the sound and his left hand came up to her face, his right arm supporting her neck and head. He listened to her heartbeat once more and found it in the same state it had been for hours.

“So, she caught the place on fire?” Lydia asked, her voice slowly calming. He just nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. “She’s never let on that she could use magic. I’ve never seen her use it. Are you sure it wasn’t a shout?” She asked him, her face showing her concern. He nodded again.

“The flames were engulfing her hands when I found her inside.” Lydia bent down and took one of Novalise’s hands in her own and inspected it to find no burn marks. She released her hands, shaking her head in slight confusion. She finally just closed her eyes and refocused herself.

“It doesn’t matter right now. We still need to get her to Danica.” Vilkas nodded and stood, readjusting his grip on her so he could carry her to the cart. Lydia followed close by as they walked down the dirt path, “I have a couple more potions in the cart we can use.”

The carriage came into view and the driver looked at them warily. “Everything alright up there?” He asked them. Vilkas practically growled at the man as he walked around to the back of the cart, stepping up and onto it as it creaked with their combines weight. Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed out a frustrated breath at the brute carrying her thane.

“Everything is fine, we just need to get to Whiterun.” Lydia hopped into the cart, taking a seat opposite Vilkas and Novalise.

“I’ll pay extra if you can make the trip quicker.” Vilkas said to the cart driver. The man nodded his head as he guided the horses to turn them around in a wide U-turn. 

“What about the fire?” The carriage driver inquired. 

“The rain should put it out soon now that the source of the flames was doused.” Lydia replied, glancing at her friend in Vilkas’ lap. The carriage driver confirmed he heard her and once they were straightened, he snapped the reins and the horses took off at a quick trot.

Lydia pulled out the three health potions she purchased in Rorikstead, handing one to Vilkas. “Try to feed this to her, I’m going to try working on her leg some more.” She instructed him as he took the potion from her.

He did as she asked, while Lydia examined the wounds of her leg. “The bleeding stopped. The potions must be doing something.” She observed as she carefully poured the potion onto Novalise’s leg. Vilkas did not say anything as he focused on working the potion down Novalise’s lax throat. 

When Lydia was done, she scooted back on her bench and looked to the warrior. “You look like shit.” She told him and his eyes shifted to her. 

“You don’t exactly look like the pinnacle of perfection yourself, _housecarl_.” He replied through gritted teeth, turning his head to her.

“Have you slept?” She asked him, ignoring the intended insult at her title.

“Have you?” He rebutted. She shrugged her shoulders looking away from him. He turned his attention back to Novalise, trying to keep her from jostling around in the cart too much.

“I slept a bit on the cart ride here, but its not an easy feat.” She said, “But I’ll watch her, lay her down so…”

“No.” He growled out, interrupting her.

“It’s fine Vilkas, you need sleep too.” She told him.

“I’m fine.” He snapped and she eyed him suspiciously. His eyes shifted to her and he sighed, closing them for a second and taking a deep breath. He released it and then made sure to speak slowly and calmed his tone. “I promise I will be fine. You should get some sleep yourself.” Lydia continued to observe him for another moment before she nodded her head and lay down on her side of the cart, placing her pack under her head and draping her arm over her eyes. Once the woman seemed like she would not question him further he looked back to Novalise.

“You need to treat those burns. There’s one more healing potion in my pack if you want it.” Lydia said to him suddenly. He didn’t look back to her as he shook his head. 

“They’ll heal. I’ll take care of it when we get to Whiterun.” He didn’t see or hear a response, so he was once again left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that focused on the woman in his arms who, even while unconscious, continued to surprise him.

* * *

The western watchtower came into view around midday the following day. Both Vilkas and Lydia sighed in relief when the saw the tall stone structure. The watchtower had nearly been destroyed during the dragon attack all those months ago, but Balgruuf was working on restoring it. There were a multitude of guards milling about the place, some keeping watch while others worked at rebuilding the outpost. Vilkas had intended to tell one of them to go ahead of them to let Danica know they were arriving, but he then saw the priestess was already waiting there for them. She wasn’t alone as his brother stood with the priest and he felt a sort of comfort that he had come.

Lydia instructed the carriage driver to stop as she hopped off and walked towards Danica and Farkas.

“I made my way here first thing this morning. Ria told me yesterday what happened.” Danica said as Lydia approached her.

“It’s pretty bad.” Lydia confirmed.

“Take me to her.” Danica said, walking towards the cart of her own volition anyways. Lydia walked with her, Farkas following close behind. Lydia helped Danica into the cart, stepping up after her and Farkas walked around the cart, standing behind his brother as he looked over the edge of the carriage.

“Dear Kynareth. You weren’t kidding.” Danica took a seat opposite Vilkas as she began to examine the extent of Novalise’s wounds. “Has she been out this whole time?” She asked and Vilkas nodded his head.

“Can you help her?” He asked her. Danica blew out a long breath through her nose as she continued to scan the Dragonborn.

“I think so.” She addressed the carriage driver. “Take us straight to the gates.” She instructed him and he nodded, snapping the reins as the tired horses took off towards the city. Farkas let them know he’d meet them there with so little space in the carriage.

Vilkas saw the golden glow of healing magic expand from Danica’s hands, enveloping Novalise’s body as she did what she could.

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Danica said as she worked.

“We were attacked by a dragon while we were out in the open. We were doing okay, but then he got a hold of her and dropped her from a few good meters up in the air. She landed on the stone path and then once I was able to drag her away, he got to us again, clawing at her leg.”

“Did you use any healing potions on the wound?” Danica asked and both Vilkas and Lydia nodded their heads, but Lydia spoke first.

“After her fall I was able to give her one before it got to her leg. Then I used two on her leg right after I killed the dragon.” She confirmed.

“You killed it on your own?” Danica asked her, looking to Lydia. 

“I had to.” Was all Lydia said. Vilkas’ eyes shifted to Lydia for a moment before returning to Novalise.

“That’s a story I’m sure his lot will want to hear.” She said, nodding her head to Vilkas.

“I fed her a few health potions as well and used some on her leg.” Was all Vilkas said.

“That was all?” Danica asked them and they both nodded.

“I also tried cutting off the circulation to stem the blood loss.” He said, motioning to the makeshift tourniquet.

“Hm, well whatever you did it probably saved her. Her leg will have some ugly scars, but she won’t be crippled from it. I am surprised there is no sign of infection despite her fever. Her temperature must be raised due to the weather you all were stuck in. The tourniquet kept her from bleeding out completely and the healing potions were able to reach her bones it seems they had already starting the healing process. It might be awhile before she can walk normally again, however. You Companions will need to help her train up the strength in her leg.” She looked to Vilkas “Do you remember those exercises I taught you?” She asked him and he nodded his head in reply.

“I do. I’ll make sure work with her.” Vilkas said. Lydia gave him another suspicious look, but he did not catch it.

“As for the rest of her injuries, the muscle in her shoulder is torn.”

“It was dislocated.” Vilkas spoke up.

“Was?” Danica asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

“You know we’ve fixed enough dislocated limbs at Jorrvaskr to know how to right it.”

“I’m aware. I am the one who had to reposition them enough times I finally just taught you all how to do it yourselves.” She said almost annoyed, but it came out more like a mother chastising a child. “The bones in her ribs will take some time, but the it’s the broken hip that will give her some trouble for a while.” Vilkas tensed his jaw, having missed that specific injury in his own examination of her before.

“Until then, I’ll work on her as much as my magic allows. Otherwise she’ll just need to rest.” Danica said.

“How long?” Vilkas asked.

“As long as she needs, dear.” Danica replied before putting more of her concentration into the magic that flowed into the Dragonborn, slowly mending the worst of her injuries.

Vilkas was breathing heavily and he finally looked away from Novalise to find Lydia staring at him. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at her but all she did was tongue her cheek before pulling her attention back to her thane in his arms.

* * *

Once Novalise was resting and safe in the Temple of Kynareth, Lydia had grabbed Vilkas by the arm to yank him outside. He quickly snatched his arm back from her, and she glared up at him. 

“Outside. Now.” She said before she stomped outside. He clenched his jaw, his hands tightening into fists as he watched her exit the temple. He turned back to see Novalise laying peacefully in one of the temple’s cots, Danica and another priest tending to her. So, with a huff of breath he followed the housecarl outside.

Lydia was standing on the small bridge leading to the temple that arched over the small stream that flowed through the city. She had her arms crossed and one of her hips was slightly sticking out in the stance she took as she glared daggers at him. Once the doors closed behind him, he asked her, “What?”

“You have been awfully protective of her for someone who has had nearly zero interest in her since you two met. Don’t think I don’t know about how you treat her.”

“So what? If it were not for me, she likely would have died because _you_ couldn’t do your job correctly.” Vilkas snapped back at her. Lydia stood her ground before her fist came flying up at him. He grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with his jaw, but she quickly yanked it away.

“Don’t you dare!” She said pointing her finger at him. “I did _everything_ I could have, given the circumstances. You weren’t there!” She raised her voice at him.

“I don’t know what your deal is…” He started but she shoved a finger into his chest, interrupting him.

“No, I don’t know what _your_ deal is! I don’t care what has happened between you two, but I don’t like the way you act around her.”

“I don’t remember asking for your approval.” Vilkas said taking a step towards her, towering over her.

“You don’t scare me Vilkas. You just stay away from her and let her be. The last thing she’ll want to wake up to is your ugly mug.” She said and he was breathing heavily to contain his anger.

“Fine with me.” He growled out before he stalked across the courtyard to Jorrvaskr. She watched him go until he reached the steps, crossing her arms in a huff.

“You think I’m ugly too?” A gruff voice came from behind her and she turned, dropping her arms to see Farkas on the pathway coming from the wind district. She closed her eyes and scoffed at the grin plastered on his face.

“Your brother is…” She started and Farkas held his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. 

“I know. I know. I’ll deal with my brother after you tell me what happened.” He said and she crossed her arms again but nodded her head towards the Gildergreen as she walked towards one of the benches that encircled the tree. He followed her over and she told him of everything that happened. He had known about their trip to Solitude and what Delphine was planning so she started there and then continued on, ending her story at what Danica told them on their way into Whiterun. He asked a few clarifying questions here and there, but for the most part remained quiet as he listened to her talk.

“So, she’ll be okay?” He confirmed and she nodded her head.

“Yeah. You’ll have to help her train up the strength in her leg though. Danica says you guys know how.”

“I’ll have to ask my brother for help, he’s the one Danica trained to do that kind of stuff.” Farkas said.

“I don’t want you brother near her.” Lydia said, her tone harsh.

“What happened with my brother?” Farkas asked her. Lydia shook her head and thought for a second.

“Nothing, really, I guess. I just don’t like the way he looked at her. The entire trip he almost never took his eyes off her and I couldn’t tell if he was angry, sad, confused. It was just… unsettling. Not to mention he snapped at poor Ria.” Lydia admitted. Farkas nodded his head in understanding.

“I’ll speak with my brother later, but you need to get some rest.” He said standing, offering to help her up as well. When she stood, he laid a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll escort you up there.” She nodded and they took off towards the series of stairs leading up to the cloud district.

* * *

Vilkas was laying in his bed, arm draped over his eyes as he attempted to get some sleep. He had washed up and had dressed in just a simple tunic and wool pants because he sure as oblivion would not be donning his armor for anything for at least a day or two. He heard the heavy steps of his brother down the hall long before he heard the knock on his door. He sighed heavily as he removed his arm from his face and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“What is it, Farkas?” He called through the door and his brother stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

“You want to talk about it?” He asked him. Vilkas shook his head, elbows on his knees and his hands hanging between his knees.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it.” He replied, slightly aggravated.

“Okay. Do you _need_ to talk about it?” Farkas asked and Vilkas groaned, lifting his right hand to lean on his knee so he could look at his twin easier.

“What is there to talk about, Farkas?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe about the Dragonborn? Or you know… the fact you finally changed.” Vilkas narrowed his eyes at him. “You reek of it.”

“I should have figured as much.” Vilkas said.

“What happened?” Farkas asked him, taking the chair from his brother’s desk, and turning it around so he could straddle it, resting his arms on the chair’s back. Vilkas shook his head before he started.

“It was just the same job we always have at Robber’s Gorge. Ria and I got there, cleared the place out and just as I’m done scouring the place, Lydia comes running down the road with Novalise strung over her shoulder.” Vilkas huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Her heart… it was so weak Farkas. I thought she would die. So, I sent them ahead to get a carriage so we could get her to Danica quicker and I stayed behind to tend to her the best I could. But I forgot that we had thought there would be more bandits and when they showed finally up after a hunt, I was horridly outnumbered.”

“Sounds familiar.” Farkas said with a small smile.

“Yeah. I might have been able to take them alone, but I was so scared they’d see her and so…” Vilkas stopped, throwing an arm out before his hand found its way through his hair again.

“So, you changed.” Farkas stated simply.

“Yeah.” Vilkas confirmed, his voice low.

“Then why are you so on edge? I saw you in that cart Vilkas and then again with Lydia.” Vilkas looked to him before quickly looking away.

“I was just worried for a Shield-Sister is all,” He lied, “and I don’t enjoy being told what to do.”

“Right.” Farkas said, not hiding his disbelief at Vilkas’ statement.

“What?” Vilkas scoffed out. “What do you want me to say?” He said, throwing his hands up in the air before bringing them back to rest on his knees.

“Nothing.” Farkas shrugged a shoulder and looked off to the side. “I’m just worried about you.” He said.

“You’re always worried about me.” Vilkas said.

“It’s my job.” Farkas replied with a smile. Vilkas couldn’t help but give a small smile to his other half with a shake of his head and ran his hand through his hair again. “Get some sleep. You look like shit.” Farkas told him, spinning the chair back into its place at the desk as he stood. Vilkas let out a small huff of a laugh.

“Yeah, so I’ve been told.” He said, flopping back onto his bed, resuming the position he had been in before his brother approached his room.

“And Vilkas?” Farkas asked as he opened the door.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad you guys are back safe.” Vilkas didn’t reply as his brother shut the door behind him. He heard his footsteps fade and Vilkas let out a long breath, already missing the scent of wildflowers had gotten used to over the past couple of days.

* * *

It had been another two days since Novalise was brought to the temple and still had not awoken. Danica assured Lydia it was perfectly normal and that she was healing just fine, but the housecarl couldn’t help but remain a nervous wreck. She visited her every day, sitting next to her bed as she told her of all the shenanigans the Companions were getting into. She shared some of the gossip she heard from the maids up at Dragonsreach. She spoke of anything and everything she could think of, hoping that any second the Dragonborn would awaken and laugh at one of her silly tales or jokes. But nothing of the sort happened.

Her leg no longer had gashed, open wounds but were still terribly scabbed and swollen. Lydia consistently asked Danica if there was anything she could do to help but Danica’s usual reply was to just keep the girl company. So, she continued to do so. She would stay while the sun was in the sky and once it was replaced with Secunda and Masser she would make her way up to Dragonsreach for a restless sleep. 

On the third day, she dragged her feet up the stairs leading to the Jarl’s home, yawning as she went. However, she saw missed the shadow of the large dark silhouette that snuck behind her across the Gildergreen’s courtyard and cautiously opened the doors to the temple.

Vilkas was careful to keep the doors silent. His large hands, that were now mostly healed from the burns he had received (thanks to the beast blood), held the doors carefully as they shut closed. The temple was only lit by a few candles and he saw the head priestess laying in her bed, her deep breaths indicating she was asleep. He quietly snuck past her, something easily done without his armor and made his way to the sleeping woman across the temple from him. He kneeled down beside her and resisted the urge to take her limp hand in his. 

He had yet to visit her as he told Lydia he wouldn’t. But after two nights of nearly no sleep he could not help himself any longer, his wolf called to her and part of him hated that he submitted to it in this matter. He was happy to see the improvements in her condition. Her leg looked much better, and he chanced a look at her ribs. He swallowed at the sight of her toned stomach, but quickly disregarded it to see that the bruises were already turning yellow as they healed. He put her tunic back in place and was also happy to see Danica had washed her body of all the dirt and soot that had been accumulated during the trip. Her hair was unbraided and spread out around her like a halo of golden-brown honey. 

He let out a long breath through his nose as he stared at her, wondering why he was doing this to himself. All he had thought on, for days now, was her. Was she okay? Had she awoken? Would she know of what he did for her? All questions that repeated themselves in his mind as he did everything he could to distract himself and distance his thoughts from her.

Danica had given her a proper sling for her dislocated shoulder. His eyes once again fell on her free hand laying next to her. He could no longer resist wrapping her hand in his own. He brought the hand to his face, the backs of her fingers brushing against the stubble of his jaw before he maneuvered her hand, so her fingers caressed his cheek and his nose inhaled the scent from her wrist. He shuddered and his eyes closed went her scent filled his nostrils for the first time in days. He breathed it in heavily for a few more moments before returning her hand to her side, but still holding it within his own. He repositioned himself so he was leaning against her cot, his elbow on the edge so he could hold his head up with his hand as he continued to observe her as she slept.

He did not know when sleep found him, but a gentle hand on his shoulder shook him awake as the early morning sun’s rays began to light up the temple. He breathed deeply and groggily as he raised his head from where it had been laying against Novalise’s thigh, his eyes blinking open, but still squinting from the light. He looked up to see Danica with a small smile on her face, her hand still on his shoulder. Her other hand come up to hold a finger to her lips and he stared at the woman. 

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” She whispered to him and it was another moment before he gave her a slow nod. 

He would stay just a moment longer before going back to Jorrvaskr to get ready to train the whelps that day. He looked at the Dragonborn’s sleeping face one last time and just as he went to pull his hand away from hers, her small grip tightened just enough to make him keep his hand overs her just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment, Kudo, Bookmark to let me know how I'm doing!


	16. Chapter 16

Novalise finally awoke on her fourth day staying at the temple. Lydia was ecstatic when the Dragonborn moved her achy limbs for the first time in days. Lydia immediately gave her a hug only seconds after Novalise’s eyes opened, confused from her surroundings and Lydia’s reaction. She found her voice shortly after though it was hoarse from her dry throat. She was only awake for a short time before sleep took her again, but it gave Lydia faith that she would actually recover from the dragon attack.

When she was able to stay awake for longer periods of time, Lydia told her of what had happened while she was unconscious but pretty much excluded any mention of Vilkas who she was still wary of. She mentioned that she had set an entire hut on fire with the use of magic and Novalise found it to be quite the shock as she had never used magic before. She hadn’t even believed she was capable, so Lydia suggested it might have something to do with her status as Dragonborn. Novalise just added it to the list of things that had changed about herself since the discovery of her dragon blood.

It was another two days before Danica allowed her to go outside. Lydia had provided her with a walking staff and aided her in walking around the Gildergreen a couple of times before they sat under the tree while Danica told her about the dying tree’s history. The outside of her leg was nearly healed, just large scabs beginning to turn into scars. While it was still difficult to walk on, it didn’t look the mangled mess that it had been prior to her stay at the temple.

It was another couple of days until she could fully walk on her own. She was able to limp her way up to Jorrvaskr where she was met with cheers from her fellow Companions when she walked through the doors to the mead hall to have dinner with them for the first time since she had left Whiterun to meet with Delphine. Despite her insistence on walking to the table herself, Farkas ran over to her to pick her up on his shoulder before sitting her next to him, much to the dismay of his brother but no one had noticed the extra broody twin’s scowl on the other side of the room. Lydia joined them that night as they told the tale of how they defeated the dragon (or really, how Lydia defeated it while Novalise lay bleeding on the ground). 

That was also the first night she did not spend at the temple, returning to her bed in the community quarters. Lydia had kept her stuff there, including the bag filled with the dossiers she had taken from the Thalmor embassy. She had spent that first night rereading her mother’s and finally reading Ulfric’s the first time. It provided for quite the interesting and shocking read but she was unsure what to do with the information, so she hid them away under her mattress. 

The next day, she sent Lydia to Riverwood with all the other dossiers and a letter addressed to Delphine with the information she gathered from the embassy. She made Lydia promise to do nothing to the older Breton Blade, but something about her cheery mood when she returned was enough reason to believe she had not fully kept her promise but Novalise would not dare inquire about it.

She also set aside time to take Alvustein the plans on Northwatch Keep she had taken from the embassy. He had been overly grateful and told her he had already sent word to some old friends to prepare for an assault on the keep. She was sure to warn him that the Thalmor were quite the threat and that he should tread very carefully if he were to try and rescue Thorald. He assured her that he was aware of the danger such a mission posed but it would not keep him from trying to help his brother. She made him promise to think on a careful plan, pointing out some of the weak areas in the keep’s defenses. He listened to her advice and she felt a little bit better that he seemed to take her words to heart. She still did not wish for him to go about it without her, but she was in no condition to infiltrate another Thalmor property and he was already at a loss for patience by the time she had retrieved the plans.

Danica had her visit the temple each morning for another week of healing until she could walk normally. In this time, she scoured the books she had received from the Greybeards on any information she may have missed on the Akaviri. When she was sure her books had nothing on the ancient race of people, she took to studying the dragon tongue, hoping some of it would stick as it was a difficult language to learn despite her dragon blood. She only wished it were as easy as learning the Thu’um had been for her. The Greybeards did tell her some time ago that as Dragonborn, learning the Thu’um was an innate ability that would come natural to her.

She also realized that the one word that had been bouncing around in her subconscious since the word wall at Dustmain’s Cairn now had attached itself to the dragon soul Lydia had killed. The word _fire_ came to her at the thought of it and she decided it was best to avoid using that shout anytime soon due to the fire she had already started in her unconscious state previously.

While she had been studying away, she enjoyed the background noise of the Companions training. She found it ironic that she had once enjoyed the quiet noise of nature, but now she found an almost calming presence amongst the clashing metal of weapons, thuds of arrows hitting their targets, and yells and grunts of the warriors training.

Kodlak came and sat with her every day she studied, either silently enjoying his tea or speaking about whatever was on his mind that day. She enjoyed conversing with the old man and had come to see him as a father figure like most of the Companions already had. She found it was a very true statement that he was no master to them, but they all respected him and his words regardless. She also enjoyed the distraction he provided when she could sometimes feel icy eyes looking her way when she was studying alone. It was something she adamantly tried to ignore and had been rather successful for the most part except for one small slip up.

Farkas and his brother had been sparring, as they often did to help display certain stances and techniques. She had found herself watching the fight and had to admire how they were both such excellent fighters. She had seen Farkas fight before when they traversed Dustmain’s Cairn so long ago, but she had never seen Vilkas fight. Even with them holding back to keep themselves from harming each other, the way they moved was mesmerizing. While Farkas had a brute strength he put into his attacks, Vilkas’ attacks could instead only be described as… aggressive. He moved quicker than Farkas while wearing the same heavy armor and wielding the same weapon. He also appeared more dexterous than his twin but that did not mean his attacks lacked brutality. It was like he put all his anger behind his attacks while keeping a calm and controlled exterior. It was quite something to watch the two go at each other and it had only taken one time for Vilkas to catch her watching. A mistake. One she made sure to not repeat again for when his eyes found hers, it made her feel a fluttering in her stomach she had not ever felt previously. She had studied inside for the rest of that day.

After her final healing session with Danica, she took her books with her to the Companions courtyard as she had been doing for the past week. Only a few of them were training up their marksmanship skills with Aela in the small archery range that took up the left side of the training yard. So, she took her preferred seat, one that usually faced away from a certain silver eyed warrior and began to study. 

She had only been on her second translation when she felt the table jostle slightly when someone sat across from her. She expected it to be Kodlak but when she raised her head from her texts, she found icy eyes framed in black war paint staring back at her. She swallowed and he caught the movement, his eyes shifting downward for just a millisecond before they were back on her own. She put down her quill as she addressed him.

“Good Morning. Do you need something?” She asked him.

“Danica said you could start training again today.” Vilkas said to her. He was leaning slightly forward, his elbows on the table.

“How did you…” She started and he raised a brow at her. “Right. Doggy hearing and all.” 

“I suggest we get started sooner rather than later then.” He said, standing up from the table.

“Wait, what do you mean? Farkas has been training me.” She said, staring up at him in confusion.

“Not anymore.” He said simply.

“What about Ria?” She asked.

“What about her?” He replied, cocking his head to the side.

“Who’s going to train her?” She asked, motioning to the Imperial across the training yard who was currently shooting arrows into a hay target, hitting everywhere except dead center of the bullseye.

“She’ll be training with the other whelps as she should have been for some time now. She’s been ready to for a while, but I’ve had the free time to continue to help her. Until now.” He did not take his eyes off of her to see where she had directed her hand to.

“Okay.” She said in acknowledgement, drawing out the word but still looking at him with narrowed eyes and a confused scrunch to her brow. “But why can’t Farkas still train me?” He took a deep breath in and out through his nose before he spoke.

“Before you start any real weapons training, you need to rebuild the strength in your leg. While I could show Farkas the exercises we need to run each day, I decided it was time I take over your training anyways since he’s already covered the basics.”

“I thought Danica said my leg was fine.”

“It is fine. For walking. Not fighting. Healing magic rebuilds the muscle, but it does not restore it to the state it was before the injury. It’s almost like having a new limb. You have to retrain it to get it back to where it was. Not to mention the damage done to your hip that will also affect your balance and movement.” He explained. Her facial expression had only relaxed slightly.

“You seem to know an awful lot about this.”

“You think you’re the first Companion to have a nearly crippling injury?” He asked her.

“Well, no. But…”

“When I became Master at Arms, Danica showed me how I should train members after a major injury.” He crossed his arms over his armored chest as he interrupted her. “So, are you going to allow me to put that knowledge to use or are you going to sit here and continue to learn how to speak dragon tongue while Kodlak bothers you with mindless small talk?”

She stared up at him at a loss for words for a moment, her jaw opening a couple of times to speak but nothing came out. She blinked at him then took a deep breath. “Let me just go put these away.” She said closing her book and gathering her parchments and quill.

“Good choice. You have five minutes.” He said before he walked past her towards the training yard. She swallowed heavily as her eyes followed him for a moment before she snapped out of it and gathered the rest of her things to put with her stuff in the community quarters.

She was back outside in less time than he demanded. He was standing off to the right, away from the other members and she walked over to him. “Alright. What are training with today?” She asked him, crossing her arms, and sticking a hip out. The left side of his mouth quirked up to form a half smile. He turned away from and walked over to the overlook they had spoken at the night of her ceremony. He bent down and grabbed a bucket of water she hadn’t noticed before and he brought it to her, setting it down in front of her.

“This.” Was all he said before he walked past her without saying another word. 

“Um. Okay. What?” She said, turning to watch him. He walked over to the patio, grabbing one of the wooden chairs from the tables scattered about and brought it over to her. 

“Sit.” He told her once he set the chair down on the ground with a small thud. She looked at him suspiciously before she did as he asked. He grabbed the handle to the bucket of water to lift it and bring it over to her. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and held a hand out towards her. “Give me your foot.” She hesitantly lifted her leg and placed the heal of her foot in his hand. He grabbed the bucket handle with his other hand, sliding the bucket over, sloshing water on the ground, and placed it under her foot. He slipped her foot underneath the handle so that the center of the handle rested on top of her ankle. He set her ankle on the far edge of the bucket then stepped away to lean against the wall, crossing his arms. “Pick up the bucket.”

She looked between him and bucket under her foot. “What?”

“Lift your leg and pick up the bucket.” He said. She didn’t say anything else as she gripped the edge of the chair with her hands and lifted her leg. As her leg rose, the bucket raising with it, her leg began to shake as she tried to keep her leg straight and hold it at a ninety-degree angle from her body. She dropped her leg with a huff of breath and some water splashed out, wetting her leg in the process. “Again.” He said to her. She stared up at him but then focused back on her leg.

She attempted to lift it once more, trying her hardest to get her leg straight out from her but failed once again, dropping the bucket to the ground. “Should you have put less water?” She asked him.

“No. Do it again.” She groaned be focused on what he told her to do, gritting her teeth as she lifted the bucket once more, but her leg began to shake at the same height as it had done before. She took a few deep breaths before trying again without his prompting with a similar result. 

“Dammit!” She cursed as more water sloshed on her leg and foot. “Why is this so bloody hard?!” She yelled out frustrated. 

“Because, as I told you before, you need to rebuild the muscle in your leg and hip. Try your other leg.” She swapped out her feet, placing her good leg under the handle before lifting it straight up so that it was the same height as her stomach before it barely started shaking. She let it down with a huff and cocked her head to the side. He pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms. “And that’s not even your dominant leg.” He said as she reached down and put the bucket back over her weak leg. “You had the strength in it before, I could see it when you trained with Farkas. So, we do this every day until you can lift it just as high with your right leg. Don’t try to match your other leg, only lift it enough to work the muscle, don’t strain yourself.”

“Is that all I’m doing for training?” He barked out a laugh and she was taken aback having never truly heard him laugh like that before.

“Oh no. This is just what we start with.” He said smiling at her and she was sure there was a slightly sadistic glint in his eye. “You do twenty lifts in three sets with the bucket and then we move onto something else.” He said as he stood in front of her. She huffed but tried lifting the bucket. After she brought it back down, he counted for her. “One.”

“One? I already did four before!” She argued with him but all he did was cock his head at her. She groaned before lifting the bucket again, cursing him under her breath.

“I heard that.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” She waved him off and she went to lift the bucket again. He had a smug smile as he counted to two and they continued like that until she finally finished all her sets.

He continued to show her a number of other exercises that they would be doing daily, on top of her weapons training. In addition to the exercise with the bucket, he made her do shield squats which he surely knew she already hated. Then he made her do jump squats on top of those. After the multiple sets of squats, lunges and other random leg exercises he ran laps around Jorrvaskr with her and she was astonished he wasn’t out of breath and a sweaty mess like she was. He let her take a break to eat but promised they would be right back at it afterwards. 

When she was back outside after her lunch, he held in his hands a belt that had pouches tied to it. “What’s that?” She asked him when she approached and he just crooked two of his fingers at her, motioning for her to come towards him. She rolled her eyes with a huff, blowing some hair from her face but walked forward. She remained standing as he knelt down in front of her. At closer inspection of the belt, it had a multitude of buckles on it in addition to the pouches tied to it. He wrapped one end around her leg just above her ankle, buckling it tight above her boot. Then he wrapped the belt up her lower leg, his left hand sliding up her calf before he grabbed the belt as it came around the front and she suppressed a shudder at the feel of his hand on the back of her knee. She slowed her breathing and he continued up her leg until he reached mid-thigh. Fastening the buckle at the end of the belt to a different buckle on the belt so that it fit snug wrapped around her thigh and would not fall down her leg. 

He stood from his kneeling position in front of her, only a few inches separating them. She felt that fluttering in her stomach she had only felt once before when she watched him spar with Farkas. She stared straight ahead, her gaze falling on the wolf head near the collar of his armor. The fluttering in her stomach traveled south and her eyes widened slightly when she realized it. She clenched nearly all the muscles in her body and took a deep breath trying to calm herself and relax. She dared to shift her eyes up to look at him when he hadn’t yet moved and immediately found his eyes on her, so she quickly averted her own eyes. He finally took a step backwards and she felt she could breath a bit easier with the space between them. 

“Move your good leg forward a step.” He told her and she listened, looking to the ground in front of her. “Place your weighted leg behind you just a bit but keep your hips facing forward as much as you can.” She nodded as she did what he instructed. He walked forward and grabbed the bicep of the arm on her good side, sliding it down to her elbow as he positioned it out towards him. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand and pulled it up so her arm was bent and in front of her chest. He stepped away from her again and she refused to look at him the whole time. “Now, bring your knee up so it hits your palm.” She took a deep breath before she attempted to do as he said. Her first try didn’t reach quite high enough.

“Bend the knee on your front leg slightly.” She did so and tried again, successfully hitting her kneecap against her palm. He instructed her to do a number of sets and eventually the fluttering feeling went away as she did the exercise.

“Have you thought any more about what you’ll do now that you know you can use magic?” He suddenly asked her halfway through her second set. She paused her movement for a second, surprised at his question.

“I haven’t really thought about it.” She stopped as the surprise turned to confusion. “How did you know about that?” She asked him. He cocked his head in confusion as well.

“I was there when it happened.” She completely moved out of her stance then.

“You were? Lydia hadn’t mentioned it.” She said.

“I would show you the burn marks to prove it, but the blood grants us superior healing.” He said. “Keep going.” She shook her head as if she were lost in thought and returned to doing the exercise. 

“I hurt you?” She asked him.

“Well I couldn’t exactly pull you out of the burning building with your hands still spitting out fire.” He told her, and her eyes shifted to his. 

“How did you stop it?” She inquired, eyeing him carefully as she continued to hit her knee into her palm.

“I had to try and cut off some circulation. I just grabbed your wrists in a tight hold. It seemed to have worked.” Ho told her.

“You’ve done that before?”

“Once.” He said but moved on from that detail. “You should speak with Danica about it. See if she can help you.” He suggested.

“Why? I thought you hated magic.” She said to him, her words spread out as she exerted more energy into lifting her knee high enough.

“Hate is a strong word. Magic saved your life after all.” He pointed out and she conceded that one to him. 

“Is that why you suggested Danica instead of Farengar?” She asked him.

“Danica is a patient teacher.” He told her.

“Yeah, and I’m sure the fact she’s a healer has nothing to do with it.” He quirked his head at her.

“You’re an insightful little dragon.” He said and she paused again and looked to him. 

“Don’t call me that.” She said before continuing.

“You don’t seem to have an issue with my brother saying it.” He said calmly. 

“That’s because when he says it, it sounds like he’s talking to a sister.” 

“And it doesn’t when I say it?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No.” But she did not elaborate further, nor did he ask her to. 

She finished her sets and stretched after she did so. He came towards her and began to kneel. “Put your leg out a bit.” He told her and she slid her foot forward as he began to unbuckle the belt from her leg. When it was free, he took a step back with it in his hand and held it out to her. “Put it around your hips but fasten it a tad lower near your pelvis.” She looked at him and then to the belt before she took it and fastened it tight enough it would sit just below her hips. He walked behind her, “Stand still.” She felt his fingers on the belt at the base of her back and some of the weight lightened from the belt as he removed a few of the weighted pouches. He came back around her with the pouches in hand and tied them to the front of the belt and she felt his fingers brush her hips a few times as he worked on them.

He put some distance between them before he instructed her, “Lay on your back.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He stood there waiting for her to do as he asked, and she finally looked away from him before she laid herself on the ground as he had told her to do. “Bend the knee of your good leg but keep your foot flat.” She lifted her knee, her foot sliding back with the movement. “Hold your other leg up off the ground a bit, keep it straight.” She complied. “Arms straight at your sides with your hands flat on the ground. Push your hips upwards and hold it for a second before bringing them back down. Make sure to keep your leg elevated.” She nodded her head and breathed deeply as she did as he said. He told her to count, unlike the other times when he did it for her, and then told her the number of sets she would need to do. She counted under her breath and noticed he was not watching her. She paid it no mind and continued until she was finished, her hip slightly cramping by the end of it.

“Alright, you can remove the belt.” She stood and unbuckled the belt, holding it out to him. He took it and folded it a few times so he could easily hold it one hand. “I think that’s all we’ll do today.” He said and she gave him a confused look.

“We’re not going to do any weapons training?” She asked him as he started to walk towards the mead hall.

“Tomorrow.” He said over his shoulder as he continued to walk away from her. 

She heaved a sigh of relief. Though many of the exercises were rather simple and easy, her muscles ached. She gave her body a few good stretches before going to her rooms where she collapsed on her bed face forward, a good portion of her body throbbing.

“I told you I was going easy on you.” She heard Farkas’ gruff voice from the doorway and she groaned before she flipped herself over so she could look at him. He was leaning against the door frame on his forearm that was placed above his head.

“Ugh, no wonder he’s Master at Arms. You’d think he enjoys putting us to work like that.” She told him. He chuckled at her.

“Kodlak knows he takes it seriously. He knows the reputation we once had and only wishes to return us to the former glory the Companions were at when we had larger numbers and weren’t just contracted for petty jobs.”

“Trust me, the Companions still have an honorable reputation.” She assured him.

“Maybe. But nothing quite like what we used to be.” He said.

“I suppose.” She winced as she tried to stretch her back and he chuckled again.

“Wanna know the trick to helping those achy muscles?” He asked her. She rubbed at her thighs as her eyes shifted to him.

“No, I’d _much_ rather prefer to sit here in pain.” She said sarcastically but he just laughed at her.

“Take yourself down to the rivers outside the city walls and take a long soak.”

“In freezing cold waters?” She said in shock and disbelief. “Noo thank you. Gods, you might be just as sadistic as your brother.”

“I’m telling you it works.” He told her, pushing away from the door frame.

“I’ll just take your word for it and just lay here in agony instead.” She said.

“Suit yourself little dragon.” He said with a smile before walking upstairs. She sighed and tried to focus on anything other than her throbbing muscles. So, she grabbed the books she had been working on before her training session with Vilkas and continued to translate more dovahzul to distract from the pain in the lower half of her body.

* * *

Her muscles screamed at her the following day and she groaned loudly when she forced herself out of bed. Knowing she’d have to train again today; she donned her armor with some simple leather trousers seeing as her matching pair had been shredded and she had yet to replace them. She slowly made her way up stairs and found a few of the Companions awake and eating at the table already. She saw Farkas and immediately moved to take a seat next to him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her as she winced when she sat down.

“How do you think? It feels like I was trampled by a mammoth.” She said and he shook his head chuckling.

“Don’t worry, you’ll only be doing half the amount of sets today.” Vilkas said from behind her as she had missed him moving over to them when she had taken her seat.

“Oh good. Yay me.” She said rather unenthusiastically as she reached for an apple. After she took her first bite into the crisp fruit, a plate with some meats and eggs was shoved in front of her. She looked to her left and saw Vilkas seated next to her with his elbow on the table as he faced her. She looked between him and the plate in confusion.

“You need the nutrients from the meats. They’ll keep your energy up for the training we’ll be doing today.”

“I’ll be fine.” She said pushing the plate back towards him. “I don’t have much of an appetite in the mornings.” She said in dismissal. He just pushed the plate in front of her again.

“Eat.” He said before standing, obviously not willing to debate the issue with her. She watched him walk out to the courtyard with her jaw dropped, her apple halfway to her mouth. She heard Farkas’ muffled chuckle behind her and she whipped her head around to glare at him.

“What’s so funny?” She asked him. He just shook his head and as he bit back his laugh and held his hands up.

“I’m not touching this one.” He said, but then conceded, “But he is right.”

“Ugh. Whatever.” She said to him grumpily as put her apple down and picked at some of the meat on the plate in front of her.

“It’s not that bad. Just eat a little bit of it to make him happy.” 

“I’m not sure your brother knows how to be happy.” She said before ripping at some a piece of meat with her teeth. Farkas just laughed before he worked on finishing his own breakfast.

When she was sure she could not stomach anymore she dragged herself outside where Vilkas was waiting with the bucket of water and a chair. She groaned before she made her way towards him and wordlessly picked up the bucket, dragging it over to the chair and began her exercises for the day.

* * *

Midday, when she was sure she would collapse from exhaustion and muscle pain, she finally finished the exercises he had shown her the previous day. Thankfully he allowed her to handle the weighted belt on her own, allowing her to remain much better composed when starting the exercises. Afterwards he brought over some training swords. He handed her two and she looked at the second one confused as he held a sword and shield for himself.

“I’ve not been training with two swords.” She told him.

“No, you haven’t. That is because Farkas was training you on the basics of swordplay. Now that you know those, we’re going to work on how to utilize it and what you should actually be doing during combat.” He told her.

“Yeah, but still, why do I need two?” She asked still confused.

“It’s best not to have an empty hand during combat, even if you’re just wielding a dagger in your offhand. And you don’t strike me as someone who wants to use a shield, or Farkas would have already been teaching you how to use one.” She made a look that told him his assumption was correct. “Alright, show me your stance.” She nodded and spread her legs a bit, her right leg out front. Her knees were bent slightly to help her center her balance and she held her sword out in front of her as Farkas had first showed her. Vilkas analyzed her posture and set the sword and shield he was holding down so he could adjust her stance.

He walked over to her and raised her dominant sword arm just slightly, then positioned her other arm so she knew how to hold the other blade. He gave a small tap with his foot on the inner side of her ankle, a silent order to spread her legs just a tad more before he walked behind her. He placed both hands on her hips and pivoted them just slightly. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder and one on her lower back as he straightened her posture. She looked at him as he came back around her and stared down at her, now satisfied with how she held herself.

He walked back over to the sword and shield he had set down and faced her. “Alright, come at me.” She raised an eyebrow at him, but his expression did not change. “Show me what you’ve been learning from my brother.” She took a deep breath that she exhaled through her mouth in a rush. She lunged at him, sweeping both her swords down at him that he easily blocked with his own sword, swiping them to the side before he moved the shield forward as if to bash her on the side but he stopped short before he made contact.

“Never attack with both swords at the same time. It leaves you completely open to a parry. The point of having both is to be able to attack with one, while being able to defend with the other before your second attack.” He told her and she nodded in understanding, repositioning herself. “Go again.”

She tried for a different tactic as he had said, swinging her dominant hand at him first. He blocked it with his sword and as she pulled it back, she went at his arm holding the sword with the sword she held in her left hand and made contact to his bracer with a twang. She made a face of surprise and apologized.

“No, that’s good. Better. Try again.” He instructed her and they began their spar, going back and forth as he gave her tips adjusting her grip or stance every now and then.

They had been at it for some time before Lydia approached them with Novalise noticing until she spoke to them. “What are you two doing?” She said in a tone she hadn’t heard the housecarl use before. When she looked towards her, Lydia was standing there, her eyes shifting between her and Vilkas.

“Training. Vilkas is teaching me how to dual wield.” She said.

“Why isn’t Farkas training you?” Lydia asked her.

“Well, I mean, Vilkas is the Master at Arms.” Novalise replied.

“Then why wasn’t he training you before?” Lydia rebutted and Novalise looked at her with slight concern as the housecarl kept shooting looks to the Master at Arms himself.

“He was still helping Ria. Is everything alright?” She asked her housecarl who finally focused her attention back on the Dragonborn.

“Yeah, um. Can I speak with you for a second? Alone.” She said and Novalise looked back to Vilkas who just motioned his sword towards them dismissing her. They walked over to the courtyard and she continued to look at her best friend with concern.

“What’s wrong?” Novalise asked her.

“Nothing, just… don’t you think it’s a bit early to be training so soon after you’ve just healed?” Lydia asked her, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Well, Danica said I could start training again and Vilkas has been helping me with exercises to help build up my strength again.” Novalise said looking over towards the Companion before turning her head back to Lydia.

“I just don’t want you to overexert yourself.” Lydia said and Novalise gave her a sympathetic smile before she switched both swords to hold them in the same hand. 

“I know you’re worried about me after everything that happened, but I’m fine. You saved me. And if I don’t train, how am I going to take on the next dragon we fight? You can’t kill them all for me.” She said as the corner of her mouth came up in a smile and she reached a hand out to place on top of Lydia’s crossed arms. Lydia just pursed her lips slightly and gave a small nod.

“I guess you two suddenly get along now?” Lydia asked her, almost accusingly.

“I wouldn’t say _that_ much but he’s been relatively civil.” She replied. She cocked her head to the side observing Lydia’s body language. “Why? Did something happen between you two? He told me he was the one who pulled me from the hut when I caught it on fire, but you hadn’t mentioned him.” Lydia just shrugged a shoulder.

“I didn’t think it was important enough to mention.”

“I suppose.” Novalise conceded still observing her friend. “Well, despite our not-so-great history, he’s just trying to help me. He’s actually a very good teacher.” She defended him as she had a feeling Lydia might have had a personal problem with the warrior that she was unaware of. “If he does anything to piss me off, I’ll just shout him over the wall.” She said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Lydia finally smiled back and then opened her arms to hug her thane.

“I trust you will. Just… take it easy. Alright?” She told her while they continued their friendly embrace.

“I will, I promise. Farkas is freed up if you two wanted to take turns beating on each other.” Novalise suggested as they separated.

“Yeah, I might go do that. He owes me a meal already from our last fight.” Lydia said smiling.

“You guys are betting on your fights now?” Novalise said with mirth.

“Oh, yeah. Got to keep it interesting somehow.” Novalise rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face.

“Whatever, just don’t be too hard on him.” She said jokingly.

“But then how else am I supposed to have any fun?” Lydia gave her a sly look and Novalise just shook her head at her friend’s antics before she bid her farewell and walked back over to Vilkas who was acting like he had not been trying to listen to the conversation the whole time. Novalise gave him a look, telling him that she had suspected he had.

“Do we have your housecarl’s approval to continue?” He asked her and Novalise rolled her eyes at him.

“Just shut up and train me.” She told him but he couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face before they continued their lesson for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I honestly did not mean for that to turn out sooo... sexually charged but it happens? (lol)
> 
> I also wanted to take the time to write out a Thank You to all of those have been commenting and who have kudoed. I really appreciate the input and it's nice to see people are enjoying the story. I've had this thought out for years now so it's been really fun to see it all start to play out finally. I know that I make some mistakes that I try very hard to go back and fix when I catch them, so I also appreciate the love you guys have given me despite that. Your comments really help me keep writing and I've even been proud of myself with how much I've gotten out in just a short time. I can't guarantee it will always be like this, but I've really been focused on it this past week or so and will continue posting as much and as often as I can while I'm still working so heavily on it.
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope that I continue to bring you all good entertainment through my story!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite enjoyable to write. Enjoy!

A few weeks had passed while Novalise trained and restored some of her strength. She continued to train every day with Vilkas, except for Sundas which most of the Companions took as a resting day. She was able to take a few of the easier jobs once she came into rotation and had finally saved up enough coin to purchase Breezehome. When she had finally held the key in her hand, she felt a small sense of accomplishment, having never had a place of her own to call home, even when her mother was alive. They had always traveled the wilds together and she had enjoyed it. But now, with how drastically her life had changed in just over half a year, she found enjoyment in this as well.

The home still needed a lot of work. Once she was able to forgo her morning exercises, Vilkas allowed her time to work on the house instead. Farkas and Lydia consistently aided her in cleaning the place up. There were a multitude of tiny critters that had made the place their home not to mention the dust, cobwebs and other miscellaneous things left behind by the previous owners so long ago.

When they got the place cleaned up and livable, all she had to do was save up more coin to purchase furnishings. The carpenter in Whiterun gave her a pretty decent deal on a few pieces in exchange for settling a dispute between him and a previous customer who had yet to pay up. Apparently having the Dragonborn herself approach you about debts that needed paid was intimidating enough she had not needed to be very persuasive with the man. So, with that, she was able to get some basic furniture in the place which included a bed for herself and a smaller one she planned to allow Lucia to use once she told the young one about the home. She also had commissioned the carpenter for a dresser and a kitchen table. Helga gave her some old chairs from the inn she was able to repurpose that now sat in the living space in front of the large hearth. It wasn’t much but it would provide them a place to sleep and rest. She would work on getting a bed for Lydia as well once she had the coin.

The day after Farkas helped her move the beds in, she excitedly went searching for Lucia in town. She found her playing with Mila near Carlotta’s produce stall. She told her not to run off too far as she had a surprise. She ran up to Jorrvaskr and nabbed one of Tilda’s amazing sweetrolls before she jogged back down to the market and gave the little munchkin the dessert.

“Thank you, Nova! My mama used to make these for me before she died. They’re my favorite!” The little girl had gratefully taken the sweet roll from the Dragonborn and took no time to lick some of the icing off the top.

“I know they are. I’m glad you like it, but that’s not the surprise.” Novalise said to her. Lucia looked up to her with an adorably confused face and Novalise just smiled at her as she held her hand out for her to take. Lucia wiped her sticky hand on her dress before taking Novalise’s hand and she guided them down the street towards Breezehome.

“You know, I lost my mother when I was fourteen. I was much older than you obviously, but I remember what it was like. I was scared and alone. She had taught me everything I knew.”

“Did she teach you how to hunt too?” Lucia asked her. Novalise gave her a sad smile.

“She did. I loved her very much and I miss her every day. After she was gone, I had it in my mind that I was just meant to be alone. We had never stayed in Riften for too long or any of the other settlements in The Rift. All we had was each other, and since I didn’t have her anymore, I thought I didn’t need anyone. I had only ever needed her.”

“But you’re not alone anymore.” Lucia mentioned.

“Yes. I know. Because, since then, I’ve come to realize how important it is to surround yourself with people who will care and support you. People who will carry you on their backs just to get you home safe. While I still enjoy my moments alone, I have found that I much more prefer the moments when I’m not. No one deserves to be alone. Especially a child. Especially not you.” She told her and Lucia smiled up at her.

“I’m not alone. I have Mila, and Lars and sometimes Braith when she feels like it. And you!” Novalise smiled down at her and released her hand as they arrived at their destination. She knelt down, so she was closer to Lucia’s height.

“Yeah, you have me. And I don’t really think I’m in any way shape or form maternal or motherly…”

“You’re fierce! Like the Dragonborn should be!” Lucia said, mimicking claws with her free hand and making a growling noise. Novalise gave her a small laugh.

“Maybe. But I just wanted to say, that I can’t be a mother to you. No one can replace her, but that doesn’t mean you belong on the streets. You deserve a home too.” She pointed to the house in front of them. Lucia looked at it with a scrunched brow, still not understanding. “So, this… is your surprise.” 

“I don’t get it.” Lucia said and Novalise smiled wide at her. 

“Just come inside with me.” Lucia nodded as she followed the Dragonborn into the home. 

When they walked through the door Lydia and Farkas were waiting inside, standing on opposite ends of the room awkwardly and Novalise narrowed her eyes at their odd behavior. The hearth was lit, warming the house to keep out the chilly cold of Skyrim’s winter.

“Hey Lucia!” Farkas waved to the girl with a big smile.

“Hi Farkas.” She replied to him as she looked around the home, licking her fingers having finished her sweetroll.

“It’s not much.” Novalise said, following Lucia. “We’ll have to get more furniture. Maybe some bookshelves. I would find a lot of books while I was traveling that I can bring home. And Lydia says she can help setup the kitchen so we can cook whatever you catch.”

“I’ve just been selling what I catch to buy food.” Lucia started. “Are you going to teach me to cook too?” Novalise chuckled.

“Gods no. I’m a terrible cook but Lydia is rather good at it. She’ll be living here too once we get another bed. Would you like to see yours?” She asked her and Lucia stopped and turned to her.

“My what?” She asked innocently. The adults in the room all shared a look between each other. Then Novalise smiled down at her.

“Your bed. You don’t really have a room per se, but it is sort of your own space.” She said walking under the stairs and over to where the small bed was up against a corner in the space opposite the kitchen area. Lucia turned the corner to see it and slowly walked over to it, picking up the small plush doll Novalise had purchased for her.

“My bed?” Lucia asked.

“Yes, your bed. Like I said I know it isn’t much, but it’ll keep you warm.” Novalise said, still trying to gauge the child’s reaction. “What do you think?” Lucia turned as she looked around the area then she looked up to Novalise.

“Are… are you adopting me?” She asked her. Novalise wasn’t sure exactly what to say to that.

“I would not go so far to say that, but I’m at least giving you a place to stay and call home. So, if that’s what adoption is then yes, I am.” Lucia stared at her for a second before she ran over to Novalise with the doll still in hand and wrapped her arms around Novalise’s hips and let out a small sob. Novalise was taken aback by the small child’s reaction but placed her hands on the girl’s head, stroking her knotted hair with one hand.

“Hey. It’s okay.” She told her and Lucia just nodded her head. Novalise felt her eyes wet slightly and took a deep breath to keep her eyes from welling with tears as she looked to Lydia and Farkas. Lydia had both hands over her mouth and Farkas had a sympathetic look to his face. She finally pulled Lucia away by placing her hands on her shoulders and then kneeled down. “Like I said before. I can’t be your mom. That’s just… not who I am. Not right now anyways. But, when you’re old enough, I can give you the deed, and this can be your home where you can build your own family one day.” Lucia gave her another hug and Novalise hugged her back.

“Thank you.” She whispered in Novalise’s ear.

“Of course.” They pulled away again and Novalise continued. “I also spoke with Tilma and we convinced Kodlak that it would be a good idea for her to have some help around Jorrvaskr. So, if you’re up for it, she’d be willing to teach you a few things so you can help her around the mead hall.” Lucia rapidly nodded her head in agreement and Novalise nodded her head as well. “Alright then. I’ll let her know you’ll start coming by.” Novalise finally stood from her kneeled position. “You can go back to playing with Mila now if you want.”

“I’ll go show her my doll and tell her about my room!” Lucia said excitedly, wiping the last of her tears away before she ran to the front door but stopped before she pulled it open. “Thank you so much Nova. For everything.” She said before she opened the door and darted outside.

“So, can I call you ‘mama dragon’ now?” Farkas asked Novalise who immediately turned her head and glared at him.

“I swear to all nine gods Farkas if I ever hear those words come out of your mouth again, I’ll be testing every new shout I learn on you first.” He grinned at her before he headed for the door himself.

“Well as lovely as that sounds, I very much like living.” He said.

“Oh, so you don’t have ice for brains.” Lydia told him and he barked out a laugh with a shake of his head before he ducked down through the door. Novalise turned to Lydia and sighed.

“I know how much you hate it up at Dragonsreach, so why don’t you stay here until we can get you a bed?” Novalise told her.

“And where exactly would you sleep? Don’t tell me you’d stay at Jorrvaskr.” Lydia said, dropping her arms from where she had them crossed in front of her chest.

“The beds there aren’t all that terrible and it has to be better than having to climb up the seven thousand steps just to get some sleep.” Novalise humorously argued.

“Maybe, but I’m not going to keep my thane from…”

“Lydia, I think we both can agree by now that we’re a bit closer than that.” Novalise said to her and Lydia gave her a small smile.

“I know. But I’m still honor bound to…”

“Lydia just sleep in the gods damned bed.” Novalise finally said to her exasperated. Lydia shook her head as she bent her head back.

“As you wish my thane.” Novalise tapped her on the arm with the back of her hand before digging in her pocket. 

“Here. Spare key I had Adrianne make up.” She handed her the extra key which Lydia thanked her for and pocketed. 

“Now what?” Lydia asked her, crossing her arms again.

“Now, I go back to Jorrvaskr and talk with Tilma. You can just go do whatever it is you do when I’m not around.” Novalise walked towards the front door before she stopped on the other side of the hearth and turned back to her housecarl. “By the way, what were you and Farkas doing before we came in?” She asked her and Lydia’s face fell.

“Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She rushed out, raising one of her shoulders; her words slightly jumbled together.

“You are a gods awful liar.” Novalise accused of her. Lydia took a visible breath and just shook her head.

“It’s nothing I promise.” Lydia reaffirmed. Novalise leaned her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

“We’ll see.” She said before she walked out of the house.

* * *

Vilkas had just washed himself up, war paint and all, and was dressed in one of his black wool tunics and pants. It had been a long day of training the whelps and he was famished. The smells coming from Tilma’s cooking upstairs were mouthwatering and he was fully ready to devour half the spread. As he rounded the corner from the hall leading to his and his twin’s rooms, he caught a familiar scent of wildflowers and honeysuckle mixed in with the smells of the cooked food. 

He had not expected her to return to Jorrvaskr so soon. Farkas had told him the news earlier that day after he had just returned from visiting her in her new home on the other end of town. He had not been overly joyed, to say the least, to hear she would be living elsewhere. Her steady heartbeat continued to be a boon each night before he rested his eyes and to find that it would now be absent made him uneasy. He hated that he had become so dependent on it. He hated that every day her scent overpowered half his senses while they trained. And he hated that he hated it. Mentally, he was a jumbled, confused mess but he refused to let it show, tucking everything away in the back of his mind so he could focus on, literally, anything else.

She no longer needed to do the strength exercises he had helped her with, and she was learning quicker than any other pupil he had trained. But he could not help but look forward to interacting with her on a regular basis when they otherwise would be keeping their distance from each other. 

As he approached the end of the hallway, he saw her in the living quarters. She was putting some clothes in one of the dressers and before he knew what he was doing he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed before he asked her, “I thought Farkas said you were officially moved in?” She startled when he started speaking and turned to face him with a piece of clothing in one hand, holding the other over her heart as she usually did when had startled her in the past.

“I swear to the gods, Vilkas.” She scolded him and he tried his best to remain stoic. He had taken a small joy in sneaking up on her, but he would never admit it. She went back to placing her clothes in the dresser before she answered his question. “I am, technically. But Lydia doesn’t have a bed yet so I told her she can take mine until we get her one.” She shut the drawer and turned to face him. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” Most definitely not. “I was just surprised to see you here.” He told her.

“Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me a little while longer. Maybe you can help me out with the next job I get so I can have enough coin to purchase some more furniture.” She playfully suggested with a smile. 

He’d rather she never enter rotation again if that were the case, but he instead he replied, “I’ll see what I can do.” She took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of him, looking at him expectantly. Her eyes shifted between his own and looking straight ahead a few times.

“They were getting the table together…” She said somewhat awkwardly and motioned behind him. “So…” She bit her bottom lip and it still took a moment for him to realize he was blocking the doorway as he looked to her mouth at the movement. He quickly snapped out of it, stepping back away from her and cleared his throat.

“My apologies.” He moved over to the doors leading to the stairs and opened one for her. She gave him a small smile as she walked past him and up the stairs. He watched her go and she did not look back at him once. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and walked through the door. When he got to the top of the stairs and looked over the room, he saw her in her usual spot with Farkas, talking animatedly about the plans for her new home.

At least she would be staying a little while longer.

* * *

“I think you’re ready.” Vilkas said to Novalise as he let her get another hit in on him.

“Ready for what?” She said, getting back into position.

“To fight another dragon.” She had made to attack him again but faltered. He took advantage of her folly and shoved his shield into her, knocking her back and off balance. 

“You’re kidding right?” She asked him, her arms hanging at her sides.

“No, I’m not. Your leg is back at full strength, your sword skills are comparable to Athis’ and wouldn’t you know, we just received a bounty that was signed by three different holds for a Dragon that has taken up residence next to a shrine of Akatosh. Not exactly great for the…” He trailed off when he noticed that she had started breathing heavily. He heard her heart rate had accelerated, and she was staring at an empty space on the ground ahead of her. He moved his sword to his shield hand, sliding the shield back further on his forearm. He walked to stand in front of her and she finally blinked and looked up at him for just a second. “What’s wrong?” He asked her, his voice much calmer and lower than usual. She shook her head and he sighed. “You know I can tell when you’re lying. Your heart is pounding like a rapid drum, your breathing changed, and your eyes won’t focus. So, tell me what’s wrong.” He told her. She swallowed heavily, her throat bobbing with the movement.

“I have absorbed all of three dragon souls since I found out I was Dragonborn.” She started in a small voice. “And I can only credit myself for killing one because the first time I was knocked unconscious and the second time…” She trailed off. He looked at her with concern, his brows furrowed. “I barely deserve the title.” She finally said, looking down.

He reached up, gently grabbing her chin to turn her head upwards so she would look at him. A moment after he touched her, she finished lifting her head for him, so he dropped his hand back at his side. “Being Dragonborn doesn’t mean your invincible. All it means is you have the soul of a dragon and I’m sure that once a long, long time ago, Dragons fought and defeated each other in combat all the time. And regardless of how those three dragons died, they are dead, and you are not.” Her sunlight eyes did not look away from his as he spoke, not shifting or moving and he could see the fear in them. “You are stronger than any dragon. I’ve _never_ seen someone recover so quickly from such injuries nor have I witnessed anyone grow as you have. Your insecurity holds you back.” Her eyes finally fell from his and he leaned his head to the side slightly, trying to prompt her to look at him again. 

“I can’t fight them on my own. And what if… what if what happened to me, happens to someone else? What if next time it’s Lydia and she doesn’t have the dragon blood to save her. What if _I_ can’t save her?” She said to him. He thought on her words and tried to think of some reassuring to say. They were both silent for a moment before he spoke again.

“What if I’m the one who comes with you?” Her eyes shifted back to him as he continued. “The blood makes me less vulnerable, I’m more experienced than Lydia and I was the first to kill a dragon since the first era.” He said with a confident smirk, trying to persuade her. “And since I’ve been training you anyways, I can see if any of what I’ve been teaching you has stuck.” She licked her lips then bit her lip as she contemplated the idea. Her lips slowly turned upwards and leaned back to look at him better.

“You think the wolf can defeat the dragon?” She said with a clever smile. He smiled back.

“Oh, I know it can.” He replied confidently and she looked out towards Whiterun’s plains and then up at the Throat of the World. 

“Alright then.” She said turning her head back to him but quirking it to her left side. “I trust you.”

“Good.” He said before turning around and walking a few steps away from her. “Now show me how the dragon beats the wolf.” He said, returning his sword to his left hand and raising his shield in front of him. She smiled as she raised her own weapons before she launched herself at him.

* * *

They planned their trip to the shrine over the following few days, making sure they were prepared for anything they might encounter be it a different dragon, frost trolls or any number of Skyrim’s other deadly creatures that roamed the mountains. They would likely be gone for a little less than a week so they were also sure to pack a decent amount of provisions as they would not come across anywhere populated to stop between Whiterun and the shrine. Vilkas also placed an order with Arcadia for some stronger healing potions they could take on their journey. 

He had suggested to Novalise that she should see if Danica could teach her any healing magic and while she took his suggestion, she had no luck in reproducing anything other than a small flicker of light from her palms, still unable to fully access her magicka. 

The left early on a Middas morning and took the same road that led to Dustman’s Cairn where they made camp the first night. They had traveled in a companionable silence and he found it a preferable change to traveling with Ria who enjoyed conversation. They sat before the campfire in front of the entrance to the old Nordic tomb, finishing their meals before turning in for the evening. He found her staring at the door off and on and he cocked his head to the side as he tried to unsuccessfully gauge her thoughts, but he would dare not ask her what she was thinking. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“You know, it’s a tad surreal being back here.” She finally spoke up, still staring at the door to the tomb.

“Why’s that?” He asked her, carefully observing her. She turned her head back to him.

“I was so… upset when we left. After I saw Farkas transform into the wolf… I was so…” She thought on her word choice for a moment before she continued. “I was so hurt. Kodlak had gone to all this trouble to get me to join the Companions and I couldn’t understand why. Especially after I had talked to him so much about trust.”

“Did you ever ask him?”

“Yeah, I did.” She said but didn’t elaborate. He didn’t look away from her, hoping she would continue without his prompting. It was a few moments before she said anything else. “I’m glad I stayed.”

“He was too. So was Farkas.” The side of her mouth curled up in a half smile as she let out a huff of a breath in an almost laugh. “The day he met you, he came back to Jorrvaskr and wouldn’t stop talking about the short Nord woman with golden eyes who saved him from the Giant. I thought he was just being a lovesick pup again as he normally did when he was fascinated by a woman. Especially when he brought you back later that night, I thought I’d have to stay up and listen to the two of you in his rooms because gods forbid he rent a room at the inn for such activities.” She snorted when she held back a laugh and he raised his brow at her.

“Well I’m sorry I disproved your original assumptions.” She said to him with a smile. He let out a huff of a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Never had I been so wrong about someone.” He admitted. 

“Yeah, Farkas didn’t have a chance of that with this one here.” She said, lazily pointing a finger to herself with a small laugh.

“Thank the gods for that.” He said and they both chuckled at the statement.

“Still. It’s kind of fun sometimes, being in the know. Especially when no one else does.” Vilkas scoffed at her.

“Enough people know about it for the Silver Hand to try and hunt us down.” He replied. “The matter in which you found out about it is a prime example.”

“I suppose that’s true. I never would have known otherwise but I’m glad I do.”

“Why?”

“It provided me with a great deal of… insight. About Kodlak, the Circle… you.” She explained.

“Me?” He asked, his brows raised in slight surprise.

“Well it certainly explained why you seem so on edge all the time.” She said, loud enough she knew he would hear but it was still practically muttered under her breath. 

“I think my distrust in you had kept the _wolf_ on edge.” She tilted her head, a gesture for him to explain. “Up until you had found out about it all, it was like it was trying to sniff something out. Wanting to claw at me for dominance.” She furrowed her brow at his statement and met his eyes.

“It doesn’t do that now though?” She asked him.

“No.” She slowly nodded her head, looking away from him.

“Well I’m glad your wolf doesn’t want a piece of me then.” She stated.

“Yeah.” Was all he said. She thought back to their drunken conversation the night of her ceremony about his difficulty in controlling that part of him.

“You know,” She started after being silent for a moment, garnering his attention, “when I absorbed my first shout, I hadn’t known anything about being Dragonborn. I think it was very fortunate, actually, I had found that word wall in Bleak Falls before fighting Mirmulnir.”

“Mirmulnir?” He asked in confusion.

“The name of the dragon you killed.” She clarified.

“They have names?” She nodded her head.

“Yes. Every single one. I was unconscious when you killed it, but I woke up when I absorbed the soul and I felt… every memory of his. I saw it like a flash of light and then it was gone, leaving just the meaning of that word. At the very end…” She looked down, her fingers twirling the ends of her braid, “I felt him die. The pain, the fear, the resolution after it all. All that in just a fraction of a second and for a moment, thinking back on it, I felt sorry for him. This beast that had killed so many, had destroyed lives and had conquered thousands, eras ago. I felt so much sympathy for him. I didn’t know what any of it meant and when I found another word wall in Ustengrav I wanted to cry.” He didn’t ask her why, waiting for her to talk when she was ready.

“When I’ve learned a word without a dragon soul, it just scratches at the back of my mind. It’s always there, even when I’m not dwelling on it, I can still feel it. And…” She wiped at a tear that had escaped her eye and she sniffled trying to compose herself. “And I thought about having to kill another one of those magnificent creatures. Having to feel all that emotion again just so I could gain more power.” She crossed her legs at the ankles and raised her knees, wrapping her arms around her shins. “How does that make me any different than them?” She asked but he knew she was not expecting an answer. She was silent for a moment before continuing.

“Anyways. I guess the point I’m trying to get at is, I don’t know what it’s like to fight an inner battle against a beast, but I can at least sympathize with your struggle. Our inner battles aren’t the same, but the similarities are there. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.” She finally looked back at him and saw him staring at her. The look she saw on his face was one she was unfamiliar with and it brought back that feeling only he had been able to initiate within her own body. Her chest tightened and she swallowed heavily.

“When I was a child, and read the legend of the great Dragonborn, Farkas and I always imagined some strong, imposing Nord like us battling dragons, wielding a great sword dressed in fancy armor. Great conquerors like Ysgramar and Tiber Septim.” He finally said. “But now I see why that could never be the case.” She looked at him in confusion, her brow furrowed. “Being Dragonborn, I don’t think it’s about physical strength. I think it’s about the strength in of your heart.” He paused for a short moment, still looking her in the eye. “Kodlak was right about you. Because your heart is stronger than any Companion, or Jarl, or Conqueror. You might have the soul of a dragon but your heart… you have the heart of Mara.” Her eyes dampened and she swallowed a few times, her breathing heavy to try and not be affected so strongly by his words.

“Thank you.” She squeaked out in a weak voice. He just nodded his head and they sat in silence once more. 

After some time passed with them staring at the fire, he stood and stretched, then reached down to grab his greatsword. He began to walk up the stairs leading out of the entrance to the tomb. “I’ll keep first watch. Get some sleep.” She nodded in acknowledgement before she situated herself on her bedroll, getting comfortable before she laid down. It was not long before he heard her deep, steady breaths indicating she had fallen asleep. He sat at the top of the stairs, sword laying across his thighs as he watched her. And gods be damned if he didn’t take joy in seeing her somewhat at peace.

* * *

They were able to start their trek up the mountain towards the shrine the following day but did not make it far before night fell. So, they camped once more, Novalise having been prepared for it, packed extra furs to keep warm. Vilkas had no need of them but she was happy to hog them as she shivered throughout the night. It took everything in him to not share his own warmth with her, but she managed to make it through the night without freezing to death, even though she had attempted to counter that fact the following morning. 

Luckily, the sun was out and all they had to deal with was the cold chill of the wind rather than snow or sleet. Though winter was nearing its end everywhere else in Tamriel, it was still going strong in Skyrim and Novalise hated it. She may have been half Nord but in no way did she have as strong of a resistance to the weather as full blooded Nords did. She was glad to have borrowed one of Aela’s fur jerkins and arm wraps to keep her upper body warm enough. 

As they drew nearer to the top of the mountain, they saw the man-made steps leading up to the shrine, indicating they were close. 

“He’s not flying around, which means we might get an advantage against him if he’s on the ground.” Vilkas told her. “We might even be able to sneak up on him and get a few good hits in before he takes to the air.” 

“We would only be so lucky.” She said, not entirely optimistic. They withdrew their bows as they moved closer, ruins beginning to peak out from the edge of the mountain’s cliffs to their right. They ascended the steps a bit more before Vilkas grabbed her arm and stopped them. “What is it?” She asked him in concern.

“We need to be careful. I can hear him. I think he’s resting but I can’t tell if he’s sleeping or not.” He told her, quirking his head to the side as he tried to get a better listen for it.

“Do dragons even sleep?” She asked, looking up the mountain. 

“They’re creatures like any other. I would assume so.” He replied. “We need to stay quiet, lest it hear us approach.” She nodded before they both continued their ascent. 

She went ahead and withdrew a steel arrow from her quiver ready to nock it in the fancy new bow Eorlund had crafted for her. It was made from strong wood that she had the carpenter cut differently so that it was made from a thicker part of tree rather than the usual thinner lumber. Eorlund had welded Skyforge steel to the grip and to the recurve where the string was notched. It was heavier than that she had become accustomed to, but she had quickly familiarized herself with it and was very happy with the results.

As they reached the top of the stairs, she saw no sign of the dragon but Vilkas pointed to where he heard it resting atop a word wall. If he had not been there, she never would have seen its grey scales blended into the mountain, hidden amongst the ruins. She was suddenly very thankful for his beast blood and felt much safer with him at her side. He motioned for her to follow him to the left and down a slight incline so they could get a better view of the dragon who was either sleeping or had yet to notice them. They were mostly hidden by the rocky edge of the mountain but could still easily see the dragon from their viewpoint.

Once they were in position Vilkas leaned close to her and whispered very low in her ear. “Do you think you can get a shot in on its eye?” She felt his breath on the shell of her ear, and she shuddered, hoping he would think it was from the cold. She attempted to keep her voice just as low when she replied, knowing he would hear her regardless due to the beast blood.

“Maybe. It won’t be an easy shot.” He looked between her and the dragon and then the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile.

“I think you can do it.” He told her and she looked up at him before her eyes shifted to the dragon. She let out a deep exhale, mist escaping her nose from the cold, and pulled her arrow back. She stretched the string, her bow as silent as her breathing. She held it there, the arrow aimed slightly above the dragon to compensate for their lower position and the arrow drop. She held her bow like that for a few short moments, holding her breath as well. Her brow was furrowed, and he could hear her heart racing. She swallowed heavily and he finally placed a hand over the bow gently and she lowered it. Looking down at the ground discouraged. “Look at me.” He whispered to her and she did. He stared into her eyes for a few short seconds before leaning forward to whisper in her ear again, his left hand resting on the right side of her head.

“You have probably made a shot like this hundreds of times. I know you are scared, but you have my word, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He reassured her and pulled back from her. Her eyes looked back up to his when he pulled away, but his hand remained on the side of her neck, his thumb placed just in front of her ear. He tried with everything he had to convey how serious he was as he stared back at her and he finally saw her give a small nod, seeing the conviction in her eyes. He gave her a short nod in return and released her.

She took a deep breath once more and aimed at the dragon again. She held her bowstring taught, ready to shoot and on her next deep exhale she released the string. Her arrow went soaring straight for the dragon and hit her mark, the arrow protruding from below its eye, the steel head having pierced just below the eyeball. She took in a shaky breath as the dragon roared to life and took to the sky.

Vilkas patted her on the back before he stood and shot his own arrow, hitting the underbelly of the beast. “Spread out but stay within range of me.” He told her and they both ascended back up the small incline they had hidden in. She moved a short distance away from him with the mountain at her back. They both fired arrows as the dragon circled around towards them. It swooped down and she heard its inhale of breath, readying its shout. She readied her own and as it released its breath in an icy gust of frost, she retaliated with a burst of flame, overcoming the dragon’s shout, and enveloping his snout in her fire. She smiled at herself and looked to Vilkas who nodded encouragingly at her. 

The dragon shook off the flame as it flew past them and they both continued to shoot arrows into the wings. She ran towards the edge of the mountain, running past Vilkas as the dragon finished its rotation. Before it could reach them, she tried to predict its movement and used her Unrelenting Force, hitting the beast as it flew in front of them, staggering it midflight. The dragon curled in on itself as it flew straight over them and into the ground enveloped by its wings. The ground shook with the impact as it slid ahead of them, a line of disturbed earth from the grand size of the creature.

Vilkas quickly got out his greatsword, dropping his bow to the side. “Keep your distance and don’t stop putting arrows into it.” He yelled to her as he ran towards the dragon, attempting to get to it before it could recover from its fall. He reached it just as it began to stand, shaking its head from the fall. He ran past the head on the side she had hit its eye before and went straight for the wings, arching a slash above him into the tendon connecting the wings to the body. 

She tried to shoot her arrows at the head though some of them bounced off from the angle of the scales, but she continued to stay at a distance as Vilkas had instructed her. When Vilkas attacked, the dragon turned towards him. He ducked, falling to the ground as the dragon’s head came rearing at him as he spun to find him, blind to his location due to its damaged eye. He rolled on the ground as he avoided being trampled by the confused dragon, slashing at the legs and underbelly when he could, but due to his position he could only use one hand and it kept him from putting any real strength into his attacks. 

He heard a crack of thunder and the dragon stumbled back, backing away from him allowing him to get to his feet. He saw Novalise with her eyes glowing luminescent from her shout before she quickly drew another arrow and shot it at the beast. He sent her his silent thanks before he gripped his greatsword and charged back to the dragon who went to shout at him again. He moved away from the path it directed it’s maw towards and just as it paused to shout at Novalise across the way, he held his sword horizontally with the hilt in front of his face and thrusted his sword where its jaw met the back of the cheekbone. The impact jarred its head to the side, the shout misdirected away from Novalise. He pivoted as he readjusted his grip so the sword was held out in front of him and he yanked his arms downwards, the sword cutting through muscled scales and unhinging that side of its jaw from his skull. It hung loosely, blood spilling from the wound as it screeched in pain.

The dragon quickly spun around away from him and the tail knocking into him as he went flying through the air, his greatsword flying from his grip behind him when he landed on his back. The dragon faced him and took a couple steps towards him attempting to ready a shout when suddenly two arrows pierced its snout from his left in quick succession. He looked to see Novalise aiming another arrow for the dragon who then released another breath of frost at her but he heard her voice once more as she shot forward faster than anything he’d ever seen, dodging the dragon’s shout. She appeared at his side the next moment when her shout ended, and her arrow was already flying at the dragon’s bad eye that faced her as it had yet to turn its head towards her new position. The arrow hit the pupil dead center like a bullseye. 

Vilkas quickly pushed himself off the ground and ran towards his greatsword. Once it was in his hands, he turned to see she had dropped her bow in favor of her Skyforge steel shortswords as she ran at the beast that was thrashing around blind in one eye and in pain. He saw her jump up onto the stone altar that was part of the surrounding ruins. She took one step on the alter before leaping at the dragon. She twirled her blades in her grip midair, facing them downwards as her foot landed atop of the dragon’s snout and she stabbed both her swords into the skull between its horns with a grunting scream. The dragon immediately collapsed to the ground, going limp with her still atop its skull, her grip strong with her blades imbedded deep into the head. She yanked her blades out and stepped backwards off the dragon as its scales began to burn away. She continued backing up a few steps and orange purplish light surrounded her as the dragon was reduced to nothing but a skeleton. 

She turned around facing him, still enveloped in the glow of absorbing the dragon’s soul, her eyes shining like the sun with the power. She sheathed her swords at her hips and looked to him. She smiled brightly from her success and he swallowed heavily as a realization hit him like a blow to the chest at the awe-inspiring sight of her. And it terrified him, because he was unsure if either of them were ready for something as complicated as love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was quite a bit of musical inspiration for this chapter.
> 
> For the first scene with Lucia, I was inspired by Emma's Song by Mark Isham (The lullaby version from earlier seasons, not the one with singing)  
> The campfire scene was inspired by a combination of See You For What You Are and Truth by Ramin Djawadi  
> And the Dragon fight scene was inspired by Sacred Swords by Yuki Kajiura
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudo and bookmark! It feeds me!
> 
> Also, I had just recently realized I had typed "Tilda" instead of "Tilma" on a few chapters that I have gone back and fixed.


	18. Chapter 18

Novalise was beaming after her dragon kill and Vilkas refused to discourage it. It was the happiest he had seen her, and he hoped her confidence would grow from it. She was able to learn a new shout from the experience as well. Not only had there been a shrine to Akatosh atop the mountain, there had been a word wall as well. She could now breathe frost just as he had seen her breath fire only moments before. When the frost burst forth from her mouth with her shout, her lips had turned slightly blue and she shivered by would still not stop smiling. He was glad to have been there to witness it. 

They gathered a few bones and scales left from the dragon’s corpse. He tucked away a scale for himself, something to remember the day by, though he doubted he would ever forget it. He was unsure how to handle his newfound revelation on his feelings towards the Dragonborn. Every time he looked at her, his chest tightened, and he was sure if he tried hard enough, he could hear is own heartbeat pick up speed. 

It took them three days to return to Whiterun and most of the time he remained silent. Their trek down the mountain she talked animatedly about the kill and she often looked to him for approval on how her skills had improved. He of course believed she had performed perfectly and told her as much. 

When they arrived back in Whiterun, she asked if he’d like to visit her new home as it was nearby the entrance of the city and she wished to check in with Lydia to make her aware of their return. When they entered the home Vilkas immediately caught scent of something he was all too familiar with and he caught her arm.

“What?” She turned and asked him.

“I think we should come back later.” He told her with a lowered voice. She furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes in confusion. A moment later there was a loud thump from upstairs and Lydia called down.

“Nova? Is that you?” Novalise turned towards the stairs and he released her arm.

“Lydia?” She called out. A moment later a disheveled looking Lydia came down the stairs. Novalise looked to her suspiciously and Vilkas cocked his head with a knowing smile. 

“You’re back.” It was a statement but came out more as a question.

“Yeah.” Novalise drew out the word. “Everything alright?” She said as her suspicion grew. Lydia was quick to respond, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Yup. Everything is A-okay over here.” There was an awkward pause between the three of them and Vilkas just crossed his arms as he leaned back against the door trying to hold back a smirk. “Did you, um… did you kill the dragon?” Lydia asked them. 

“Yeah, we did. I actually stopped by so I could store some of the stuff we found up there in my room.” She replied as she walked towards the stairs, but Lydia moved to block them. Novalise looked to her in concern. Vilkas tried to hide his laugh and it came out as a muffled cough. Novalise looked back to him, her confusion growing as she looked between him and the housecarl.

“What… what were you doing upstairs?” Novalise asked her.

“Nothing.” Lydia replied back quickly.

“Right.” Novalise said, drawing out the word again and slowly nodding her head. “So, can I go put my stuff up there?” She spoke slowly, still confused. Lydia rolled her lips between her teeth.

“I can do it for you…” Lydia suggested and Novalise finally gave her a deadpan stare. She rolled her head to look at Vilkas who was still trying to hide his amusement. She sighed and looked up the stairs. 

“Farkas!” Lydia closed her eyes in defeat as Novalise hollered up the stairs and they heard another thump above them and a small curse. A few moments later, Farkas came down the steps looking just as disheveled as Lydia and Novalise’s brows were in her hairline, eyes wide. “Ok. Well…” Novalise started but licked her lips when she realized she had nothing to say. Vilkas barked out a laugh behind her and she huffed out a breath as she shook her head. She finally turned back to her housecarl. “You couldn’t wait until you had your own bed?” She asked Lydia still slightly shaking her head.

Lydia groaned and bent her head as she held a hand to cover her face. Farkas tried to come to her defense.

“Listen, we didn’t exactly plan for it to happen the way it did.” Novalise just kept nodding her head at him, the shock still apparent in her features.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to leave this here.” She said placing her bag in one of the chairs in front of the hearth. “And I’m going to go turn in this bounty and then…” She stopped after stuttering out half of her sentence. “Yeah.” She quickly turned and made her way for the door. Vilkas quickly straightened and moved so she could open it and he followed her through it.

When the door closed behind them, she stood there staring at the street for a moment. When she finally looked up to Vilkas, he was still smiling, mirth taking over his features. “I’m glad you find this humorous.” She told him before she began walking towards Jorrvaskr. He didn’t say anything as he followed her while she continued to mumble under her breath. “I knew it, I fucking knew it.” He chuckled at her, shaking his head at her reaction. For once someone else having to endure the suffering antics caused by his brother’s virility.

* * *

Novalise eventually made her way back to Breezehome after Farkas awkwardly entered through the doors of Jorrvaskr. When she entered the home, Lydia was waiting for her at the hearth.

“Listen, I can explain.” Lydia stood and started.

“Lydia, I don’t really care. If you want to do… those things, with Farkas it is no business of mine.” Novalise said, placating her friend. “But maybe next time use _his_ bed?” Lydia let out a small laugh before she came over and hugged her friend.

“I’m glad your back.” Novalise returned her affection.

“Me too.” When they separated Lydia held her finger up before Novalise could say anything else. She walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a few pieces of parchment. She held the each one up as she explained what they were.

“This is a letter from Delphine that arrived the evening before you left. She came looking for you too actually, but I told her you were too busy doing _actual_ Dragonborn things that didn’t involve infiltrating embassies or sneaking around.” She held up another letter that had a fancier embellishment on the back of the parchment. “This is from the Jarl of Falkreath. And this,” She said holding up the last letter, “is another letter from Delphine.” Novalise groaned as she took the letters from her. She read the one from the Jarl first.

_Novalise,_

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siddgeir, and I have the honor to be the Jarl of the proud and ancient city of Falkreath._

Novalise rolled her eyes. She had been to Falkreath many times and it was nothing to bat your eyes about. Whiterun proved to a much more impressive city and was run by a much more competent Jarl.

_The fame of your exploits across Skyrim has brought you to my attention. If you recall, we have already met once during Elenwen’s Winter Solstice Celebration._

Novalise’s face dropped. She recalled the man with dark hair and blue eyes with the antler crown. How had he figured out who she was?

_I, regrettably, did not get the opportunity to speak with you again, hence the reason for this missive. If you are interested in becoming Thane of Falkreath hold, among other possible titles, I invite you to visit me for dinner the next time you are in Falkreath. Aside from the honor that accrues to the title, my thanes are entitled to a personal housecarl and private property on a choice parcel of land in Falkreath hold._

_I look forward to meeting with you again._

_I remain,_

_Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath_

Novalise crumpled the paper up the moment she was done reading it and threw it in the hearth. Lydia watched her with wide eyes. “Well that was an interesting reaction.” She said.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Was all Novalise said before she opened up Delphine’s letters, both of which were addressed as “Dragonborn” instead of her name.

_I have urgent news to discuss regarding the dossiers you had your housecarl deliver. Please visit me at the inn as soon as you are able._

The second letter was more or less the same with a greater sense of urgnecy. Novalise groaned as she sat down in one of the chairs before the hearth.

“What does she want now?” Lydia asked her.

“She wants me to go to Riverwood to meet with her.” Novalise explained with a sigh. 

Lydia observed her for a moment before asking, “Are you going to go?” Novalise wiped a hand down her face as she slouched in the chair.

“I don’t know. This woman exhausts me. And I’m still sore about everything that happened.” She said.

“Seeing as she’s already sent two letters and came to Whiterun herself, you might want to entertain her just to get her to leave you alone.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Novalise said, staring at the letters in her hand. “Something tells me she wants to discuss what the Thalmor were trying to extract from Etienne. Esbern was a member of the Blades so surely she wants to find him as well.” Novalise concluded.

“That’s very likely.” Lydia agreed. Novalise sighed heavily before she burnt Delphine’s letters.

“I guess I’ll leave tomorrow.” She stood and headed towards the door. “I need to go let them know up at Jorrvaskr. Is there anything you need from me before I go?” She asked Lydia, her hand on the door.

“Nothing at all. Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?” Lydia asked her. Novalise thought about it before replying.

“Only if you want to.” She said.

“Then count me in. Someone needs to be there to keep you from killing the woman.” Novalise scoffed.

“Please. If anyone might murder her it would be you.” Lydia smiled wide at her before Novalise left to head back to Jorrvaskr. It would appear it was time for her to get back to being the Dragonborn. At least she could say she felt a little bit better about the whole situation after her trip with Vilkas. She still dreaded dealing with Delphine, but her confidence in these dealings had grown and she found a renewed sense of purpose after her defeat of the dragon at the shrine. She was finally beginning to feel more positively about her status and that thought made her smile.

* * *

“So…” Novalise started as they turned down the road towards Riverwood. “Farkas.” Was all she said, and Lydia smiled. 

“Yeah? What about him?” Lydia asked her.

“I’m honestly not sure what I’m trying to ask here, but are you guys, like… you know?” Novalise inquired awkwardly. Lydia rolled her lips as she thought for a moment.

“I’m not really sure. Everything kind of happened so quickly.” Lydia briefly explained. They walked in silence for a moment before Novalise spoke again.

“I’m happy for you.” She told her friend.

“Well, if I’m being honest, we actually had an encounter like that a few years ago.” Novalise’s jaw dropped as her head turned to her friend in shock.

“Really? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Lydia shrugged her shoulder and gave Novalise a small smile.

“It wasn’t anything at the time, we were just having some fun. Besides, he’s ended up in more women’s beds than should probably be counted.”

“Does that bother you?” Lydia made a thoughtful face but then shook her head.

“No, not really. I mean, I’ve had my fair share of drunken nights where I woke up next to someone I didn’t remember.” She chuckled and Novalise laughed with her.

“Well I can’t say that I can say the same.” She told her. Lydia furrowed her brow at her thane.

“What do you mean?” She looked at her and Novalise met her eyes for just a moment before looking away. “You mean… you haven’t?” Lydia didn’t complete the thought, but the implication was still there. Novalise shrugged a shoulder.

“I guess I just never really had the… urge.” Novalise embarrassingly explained. “Not that I was provided much opportunity either.” She added.

“I suppose I never thought about that. I mean… not even one drunken night alone in Riften?” Lydia asked with disbelief. Novalise let out a small laugh and shook her head.

“Ha, no. I’ve never been tempted enough.” Novalise said and Lydia made a thoughtful noise.

“Well, I can’t tell if I’m surprised or not.” Lydia said.

“To be honest, all of it is something that has just never even crossed my mind. I mean I know what it is of course, I’ve been past Haelga’s enough to know. And my mother was at least able to explain a few things before she passed but I’m fine with it. Or I mean, it doesn’t bother me.”

“It shouldn’t.” Lydia defended.

“I know it shouldn’t but, I turned 25 just a couple months ago. We’re the same age and I’ve just wondered if maybe it’s a Dragonborn thing? Maybe I’m meant to stay virtuous my whole life.” Lydia barked out a laugh.

“You think Tiber Septim established an entire line of emperors and empresses without getting laid at least once?” 

“Okay, well fine I’ll give you that one. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just in my head about it too much.”

“Probably.” Lydia said with a nod. “Don’t worry about it. If it happens, it happens.” 

“Yeah.” Novalise agreed with a heavy swallow.

They walked in companionable silence a little while longer before Novalise finally worked up the nerve to ask Lydia one more question. “So, what is it like?” Lydia gave her an understanding smile.

“I think that’s just something you’ll have to find out for yourself.” She replied and Novalise nodded, slightly disappointed but it did not show.

When they arrived in Riverwood later that afternoon, they walked straight for the inn. Delphine was inside the main lobby and made a face of relief when she saw them. She walked over to them just as they fully entered the building.

“Thank the gods. I was hoping you’d come.” She told them and Novalise observed the woman’s nervous behavior. “Let’s go talk downstairs.”

When they began their descent into the cellar Novalise addressed her. “I do hope you don’t plan on sending me to any embassies or other random dangerous places.”

“Depends on what you consider dangerous.” Delphine replied, oblivious to the Dragonborn’s attitude towards her.

“Really, Delphine? I told you in my last letter, I’m not going to do your dirty work for you anymore. Malborn is dead because of you and you don’t even seem bothered by it.” Delphine turned and faced her once they were in her secret room.

“Malborn knew the risks. And because of his sacrifice we have a lead on what the Thalmor are after.” Novalise scowled at her.

“His sacrifice?! Delphine you weren’t even there! I saw him bleed out on the floor at my feet! How can you show so little empathy for your fellow man! You act like he was some… some… disposable asset!” Novalise yelled at her and Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to keep her friend somewhat calm.

“And if we don’t stop the Thalmor then his death is meaningless. So, you can keep mourning him or you can move on and do something about it.” Delphine said. Novalise clenched her jaw and tightened her hands into fists.

“Just. Tell me. What. You want.” She said annunciating between words lest her anger get the best of her.

“Esbern. If he’s alive like the Thalmor believe he is then he’s our biggest priority.”

“Yours. Not ours.” Novalise corrected.

“Fine. Regardless, he knows more about ancient dragonlore than anyone else in all of Tamriel. He was obsessed with it. If you or I want to know more about what’s going on, we need to find him.”

“He’s evaded the Thalmor for thirty plus years Delphine. And you think I can just go on a man hunt for him?” Novalise countered.

“His dossier said he’s somewhere in Riften. From what I gather you’re familiar with the place.”

“I am…” She confirmed but then rethought her answer. “Slightly. But it’s a large city. He could be anywhere. The bloody Thieves Guild hide themselves somewhere within that shithole of a town, what makes you think that helps narrow it down?”

“Well, if it were me, I’d probably be down in the Ratway.” 

“The Ratway? You mean the fancy name they gave their sewer system?” Novalise clarified.

“Yes. They’re a maze of tunnels that go far below the city. It would be difficult to navigate if you don’t know where you’re going.” 

“So, you thought you’d just ask me to go hunting through the sewers?” Novalise asked with disbelief, her eyebrows raised.

“Not exactly.” Delphine replied and Novalise made a gesture that told her to continue. “I know a guy who lives in Riften. He’s… well-connected. He makes for a good starting point at least. If you find him, then he might be able to point you in the right direction.”

“Why don’t you just ask him to find Esbern for you?” Novalise asked with a condescending tone.

“Because Brynjolf isn’t exactly into that sort of business. But he’s good with people and he has ears everywhere.”

“Tell you what,” Novalise started, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “you send a letter to this… _Brynjolf_ and if he gets back with some worthwhile information, then maybe… _maybe_ , I’ll consider helping you. But until then, do not send me any letters, do not visit my home, and do not even _think_ of contacting me. I promised myself I was done helping you after the embassy and I meant it. You’re lucky I’m even giving you the time of day right now, so you better _pray_ that your contact gives you something useful.” Novalise said dismissing the woman before she grabbed Lydia and made their way up the stairs without another word from Delphine behind them.

* * *

A few days had passed since they returned to Whiterun from their trip to Riverwood. Novalise continued her weapons training with Vilkas so her days were all more or less the same. She found comfort in it and was glad to enjoy the moments of quiet between all the other things she had been dealing with. 

When she came outside after eating her afternoon meal, Skjor was waiting for her, Vilkas absent from their usual spot in the training yard. She approached him when she didn’t see Vilkas anywhere, confusion on her brow. “Where’s Vilkas?” She asked him and Skjor nodded his head towards Jorrvaskr.

“I sent him to deal with the whelps. Torvar needed some sobering up.” He told her. She just nodded her head in understanding. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll go find him. Should probably make sure he doesn’t knock the drunk out of him.” She said with a small smile, turning back towards the mead hall.

“Actually, before you go, I had something I wanted to talk to you about.” He told her. She stopped and turned back to him, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, of course. What do you need?”

“Let’s just say I have a special job for you to do.” He told her cryptically. She gave him a suspicious look, but her mouth still curved in a slight smile.

“Okay. What is it?” She asked curiously.

“We’ll have to wait until tonight. It’s not exactly something everyone should hear.” He explained and she nodded her head understanding.

“Right, Circle business.” She concluded.

“Exactly.” He pointed to a place near the Skyforge. “Meet me there after dark tonight and we can speak more about it.” She furrowed her brow.

“That’s an awful lot of cloak and dagger for you.” She told him.

“Well, I guess you could say I’m a bit more secretive about all of this than the others.” She eyed him suspiciously, but she didn’t question the older man.

“Alright. I’ll play along. I guess I’ll meet you all there tonight.” She confirmed.

“Good. Now go make sure Vilkas doesn’t permanently sober Torvar.” She huffed with a small smile as she turned away and headed back inside the mead hall. She went downstairs to the living quarters and saw Vilkas walking towards her. 

“Hey, everything alright?” She asked him and he stopped in front of her.

“Yeah, Torvar just was being his obnoxious self down at the Bannered Mare over lunch. He’s been taken care of.” Vilkas told her.

“I hope you didn’t hurt him too bad.” She said with a smile.

“Oh no, he’s out cold.”

“From the alcohol or from you?” She asked.

“I’ll let your imagination decide.” He told her with a smile of his own before he motioned for her to head up the stairs. “Let’s get back to your training.”

“Alright then.” They got to the top of the stairs and she asked him, “Skjor wouldn't tell me why we're meeting in the Underforge tonight. Care to give me a hint?” She asked teasingly but he stopped. She turned back to him confused.

“What?” He asked her, his scowl firmly in place.

“Skjor… he said to meet below the Skyforge tonight. Why? What’s wrong?” She looked at him with concern as she noticed his hands were clenched into fists.

“Nothing.” He bit out. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day.” He told her and her brow furrowed even more at this statement.

“Are you sure?” She asked him and he nodded his head. “Is everything alright?” She took a step closer to him and he looked down to her and swallowed, that knot in his throat bobbing with the movement.

“Yeah. Just fine. I have some business to take care of that I forgot I needed to deal with.” He told her. She gave him a look indicating she didn’t quite fully believe him, but she conceded.

“If you say so.” She eyed him with concern and suspicion. “I’ll be at Breezehome for a little while if you find the time.” She said with a small voice that still expressed her concern. He didn’t look at her as she walked away and when he heard the front doors to Jorrvaskr close, he marched towards the training yard. His eyes flashed yellow as he caught Skjor’s scent and followed it to find him speaking with Eorlund. He walked up to the other Circle member and spoke with a harsh tone.

“We need to talk.” Skjor looked to him and cocked his head to the side at Vilkas’ attitude.

“About?” He prompted.

“About Nova.” Vilkas provided. Skjor sighed and nodded his head behind Vilkas so that they could talk more privately but Eorlund was already watching the two wolves warily.

“I think I hear Fralia calling me. Must be time for my lunch.” He said, putting whatever he was working on aside leaving the two men alone. When he was out of ear shot Skjor crossed his arms and looked down his nose as he spoke to Vilkas, despite being slightly shorter than the younger wolf.

“I should have known she’d go running off to you. And here I thought she’d make for a decent pack member.” Skjor said to him and Vilkas’ eyes flashed yellow again.

“She stays the fuck away from all of this.” Vilkas growled out.

“She’s a grown woman, Vilkas. She can make her own decisions.” Skjor defended her.

“Not this one.” Vilkas ground out. Skjor narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re awfully protective of the newbood.” Skjor said to him with an accusing tone.

“She’s the fucking Dragonborn. She doesn’t belong in Hircine’s Hunting Grounds.”

“She does is she chooses to.” Skjor rebutted.

“No. You don’t get to taint her with this shit. She deals with enough as it is.”

“You’re acting like we’re forcing it on her.”

“She already knows about the blood. If she wanted it, she would have asked, but she hasn’t.”

“Is it because you want to be her forebearer then?” Vilkas growled at him and took a menacing step towards the older Companion.

“I don’t want anything to do with it and I don’t want her taking part or being influenced by your flawed ideologies.” Vilkas straightened and towered over Skjor but the older man did not back away.

“You know what I think?” Skjor asked him rhetorically. “I think that you’re afraid she’ll say yes. Then, it will be a lot harder for you to control that wolf of yours. Because then it won’t be just your wolf pining for her but hers will start the pining too.” Skjor looked Vilkas in the eye as he spoke, not quite afraid of the younger man. “The wolf always knows what it wants.” Skjor said with a lowered voice.

“What my wolf wants, is to protect her. And that means keeping her from taking the blood.” Vilkas couldn't help the small flicker of doubt in his subconscious. He wouldn't deny the wolf would call harder to another wolf. She'd likely know what they were if she had the beast and it would simplify things in that regard. But that wasn't what he wanted for her. For either of them.

“So, you finally figured it out then.” Skjor said and Vilkas furrowed his brows slightly but his angry glare was still in place. “Or have I spoken too soon?”

“I don’t have a bloody idea what you’re talking about.” Vilkas lied.

“You do realize that she doesn’t have to be a werewolf to still be your mate?” Skjor pointed out. Vilkas was breathing heavily enough the rise of his chest and shoulders was visible. “So, whether she takes the blood or not, your little wolf will still want her.” Skjor could see the muscles in Vilkas’ jaw tense. Skjor observed the younger Companion for a moment. The man was the definition of tense, his fists tightened at his sides, his jaw tight, his posture threatening as he leaned over him using his height to an intimidating advantage. It provided him with quite a realization. “It’s not just the wolf, you actually care for her now.” It came out as a statement of disbelief but Skjor could see it all over Vilkas’ face. Skjor let out a small chuckle, “I expected this from Farkas, maybe, but you? You’re acting like a lovesick pup.” Vilkas growled at him but Skjor’s smile widened at the reaction. “How long do you think you can hold the beast off?” He asked him but Vilkas did not respond. They remained silent for a few short moments before Vilkas took one more step forward.

“You leave her alone Skjor, or so help me…”

“What? You won’t even accept the change and you think you’ll just try and scare me into submission?” Skjor challenged. “You can’t do anything to me. Besides, how would you explain to your Dragonborn that the reason I couldn’t meet her tonight was because you couldn’t keep control of your wolf?” Vilkas’ lip curled as he replied.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. I have never been more in control of my wolf.” His eyes changed to yellow and Skjor’s face dropped a bit. The reaction satisfied Vilkas and the wolf inside well enough, so he turned and began walking away but Skjor wasn’t quite done.

“You should warn her first. She probably won’t like the surprise when you bite her when your cock is buried in her cunt.” Vilkas stopped then reared on the older Companion, grabbing him by the throat with one hand in a crushing grip.

“If I hear you speak about her like that again I swear on your precious Hircine that I will fucking shred you.” He placed a little bit more pressure on Skjor’s throat. "You done?" He asked the older man who just stared back at him but he saw the defeat in his eyes. He released him and the older werewolf coughed and sputtered, reaching up to rub at his throat.

Vilkas got to the bottom steps of the Skyforge and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Once he had a better semblance of control he took off towards the other end of the city. He paid no mind to any of the people milling around him as he headed straight for Breezehome. When he found her home, he walked up to the door before pounding on it with his fist. He heard her inside with Lydia before she walked over to the door and opened it. Just as she began to open it, he walked through and surprising her.

“I need to talk to you.” He immediately said to her and she looked at him with deep concern before she nodded and turned to Lydia.

“Can you give us a bit?” Lydia eyed the werewolf warily and sent a look to Novalise expressing she was unsure. She must have seen something in Novalise’s face as she finally relented and made her way for the door. She eyed Vilkas suspiciously before she finally closed the door behind her. Vilkas walked further into the room, running a hand through his hair.

“You can’t meet Skjor tonight.” He told her, the words coming out slightly harsher than he would have wished normally.

“What do you mean?” She asked him. He heard the confusion and surprise in her voice. He took a deep breath and was happy to find how much of her he could smell in her home. It calmed him slightly, so he took a few more deep breaths before continuing. He turned around to face her and saw the concerned look on her face.

“He wants to offer you the blood.” Vilkas stated truthfully.

“What?” She said, the confusion in her features growing more.

“The place he told you to meet him. We call it the Underforge. It’s where we conduct initiation into the Circle.” He explained.

“He was going to make me a werewolf?” She asked and he could smell slight fear on her. Part of him was comforted that she appeared to not be happy about the news, but the other part was angry she felt fear at all.

“He can’t make you. Not really. But he was going to offer it.” He took a few steps towards her. “Novalise, please. I’m begging you, don’t take it.” She furrowed her brow and concern overtook her confusion.

“Vilkas, believe me when I say, I have absolutely no intention of being a werewolf.” She reassured him and saw him visibly relax. 

“Good.” Was all he said but she still saw him breathing heavily.

“Were you afraid I would say yes?” She asked him and his nostrils flared.

“After what you told me, I just… I don’t want you suffering like I am. And maybe I’ve put you on a pedestal in this sense, but as Dragonborn you belong in Sovngarde. Taking the blood would…”

“Curse my soul, yeah Kodlak explained that part.” He just nodded slowly as he stared down at her. She gave him a reassuring smile. “Is this all that has you worked up?” She asked him, when he didn’t answer immediately, she quirked her head to the side. “You don’t have to worry on my behalf.” He sighed at her, still trying to calm himself.

“I know I don’t. That doesn’t change the fact that I still do.” 

“Well, nothing to worry about here. My soul will remain pure.” She then had a thoughtful look overtake her face. “Well, actually, I’m not sure that’s true with the whole absorbing dragon souls thing but you get my point.” He nodded and held back the smile at her awkward comment. “Are you going to be alright?” He nodded again and this time let the side of his mouth curl up in a half smile to reassure her. “Ok, well Lydia is probably waiting for me, so…” She swallowed and turned away from him. “I’ll be sure to tell Skjor to shove his werewolf blood up his ass later for you.” He finally gave her a small smile, just the side of his mouth tilting up.

“I only wish I could be there to see it now.” Vilkas said to her and she just smirked. 

“Try and take it easy okay?” She told him and he nodded again before walking towards her door. She opened it for him and just before he walked out, he turned to her.

“Even though I feared you would take on the blood, something told me you wouldn’t. That heart of yours is showing again.” He gave her a thoughtful look before he left. She watched him walk up the street towards Jorrvaskr for a moment before she finally closed the door. She took a deep breath and sighed before she smiled to herself.

* * *

Skjor was waiting for her outside what Vilkas told her was the Underforge. She had considered not coming at all but thought she would at least give Skjor her decision. When Skjor spotted her, he smiled slyly.

“Ah, there you are.” He said to her in greeting.

“Here I am.” She said before continuing. “Listen, Skjor I know what this is about.”

“Do you now? You two are some pair” Skjor stated.

“You know, I would have declined anyways. I didn’t need Vilkas to warn me about it, but I appreciate that he did. I know you all have differing views on the beast blood, but you could at least respect his decision.”

“Why? He doesn’t respect mine.” He argued.

“I think he just doesn’t respect that you wish to turn someone else to it. He’s never told me he has issues with you or Aela accepting the blood.” She defended him.

“I should have known they would have gotten to you already.” Skjor said disdainfully.

“Excuse me? You must not know how I reacted when I saw Farkas change in Dustman’s Cairn, but I was terrified. Even if all five of you were happy with the blood, there’s not a chance in oblivion I would have taken it. In fact, if it weren’t for Kodlak’s and the twin’s views on it, I probably wouldn’t still be here.”

“They think we’re cursed, but this is a blessing. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse?” He asked her.

“It’s a curse to someone when it rules half their life like it does Vilkas! It’s a curse when someone doesn’t want to spend all of eternity with a Daedra after they die. Just because you don’t see it as such, doesn’t mean that it isn’t the case for them.” He sighed like a father had to scold his child.

“I have to say I’m disappointed. I would have expected more from the Dragonborn.” Her face dropped and she glared at him. 

“If you think your wolf is so powerful, why don’t you test the Dragonborn to find out?” She was bluffing as she was completely unsure if she’d be able to take on any one of them as a werewolf, but she held her ground. She saw him consider it before he replied with a smug smirk.

“Very well then, _Dragonborn_.” He said and she began to walk away.

“By the way. You should ask Vilkas about how much easier the wolf has been on him lately. Ever since his last transformation he’s been a lot tamer.” She paused at his words and slightly turned to face him.

“What?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Skjor baited her.

“Tell me what?” Skjor walked close to her before he spoke again.

“That while you were injured, he changed to save you.” Skjor stood to her side and looked down at her. “I wonder why it is he didn’t say anything since you two apparently tell each other everything.” She stood there for a moment, still slightly confused before she swallowed heavily as she looked away from him. She knew with that statement he was goading her but her curiosity was definitely intrigued. “I guess you better find out.” He told her as he walked past her, slyly smirking to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, kudo and bookmark for updates! They've been daily thus far!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) I might get another chapter up tonight, we'll see.

Vilkas was lounging on his bed with a book, _The Windhelm Letters_. He'd had the book for some time but lately he had not been provided the time often enough to read. He was so focused on the written words before him, he was surprised, for once, when he heard a knock on the door. He immediately knew who it was afterwards based on the scent and heart beat he heard on the other side of the door. He was quick to jump up from his bed, placing the book on his nightstand before he opened the door for Novalise. 

Before he opened the door, he had caught her scent but now that she was standing before him, he could tell something was wrong. He could smell anxiety pouring off her in waves and his brow furrowed when he noticed. 

“Vilkas.” She gave him a breathy greeting, her voice low.

“Novalise.” He returned, his concern seeping into his voice. She stood in the hallway for a bit. Her eyes shifted around nervously, and he was trying to gauge what was causing her to be so distressed. Had she changed her mind about the blood? 

“Do you have a minute?” She finally asked him, and he wordlessly moved away from the doorway to allow her to move into his room. She took a few steps forward until she was in the center of his room and he let his door close slightly behind her. She looked around his space for a moment and he realized this was the first time she had ever seen it. He remained silent, waiting for her to talk when she was ready, as she was clearly upset about something. After she did a full scan of his room, she finally faced him but wouldn’t look at him.

“I um, I went to tell Skjor I wouldn’t be accepting the blood.” She started. “He seemed rather insulted actually.”

“Skjor and Aela have had a difficult time seeing things the way Kodlak does.” Vilkas explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I gathered that. But, before I left, he told me something that I thought I should speak to you about.” Vilkas cocked his head to the side and waited with bated breath to see what she might say. There were a multitude of things Skjor could have said and all of them made him nervous now as well. He took a step towards her, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

“Which is?” He prompted. She took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. She licked her lips before she replied.

“He said that you used your wolf.” She paused. “Recently.” Vilkas’ face fell. She watched his reaction and nodded her head when it gave her enough reason to believe Skjor had been telling the truth. “Why didn’t you say something?” She asked him. Vilkas stared at her for a moment, thinking on an answer. She waited patiently for him to respond and he saw her eyes shifting between his own.

“You were already dealing with a lot after your injury. I did not think it was important to tell you.” He tried with a half lie.

“He said you did it to save me while I was injured. Is that true?” She immediately asked. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to find his words.

“Lydia had brought you to me at Robber’s Gorge. I sent her and Ria ahead so that we could get you to Danica faster.” He began, “I tended to your wounds while we had access to a cot there and I forgot about the rest of the bandits. We knew there would be more, but I was so focused on making sure you were okay that I didn’t realize they were there until it was too late. I was outnumbered six to one.” She nodded slowly at him and dropped her head slightly as she looked down. 

“I’m sorry.” He furrowed his brow at her apology.

“What could you possibly be sorry for?” He asked her, confused by her reaction.

“That you had to change because of me. You had been doing so well and I know how you were struggling…” She trailed off.

“Don’t you dare apologize for that.” He said to her and she looked back up at him, sweeping her hair from her face as she did. “Did you apologize to Farkas when you saw him first change?” She shook her head. “Then don’t apologize to me. We would both be dead if I hadn’t done what I did.” He scolded her but his voice was gentle. “If this is how you would have reacted, I’m glad I never said anything during your recovery.” He told her. She closed her eyes briefly as she shook her head slightly and he suddenly felt the words may have been too harsh but she spoke before he could correct himself.

“You’re right. I don’t know why I was so worried. Skjor made it seem like it was some sort of huge deal but…”

“Don’t worry about what Skjor says. I’ll talk to him.” Vilkas said, ready to rip out the older Companion’s throat already after their earlier encounter that day.

“You don’t have to do that. I just… I guess he just played to my curiosity.” She admitted.

“I suppose I should be the one apologizing. I could have told you when you had gotten better.” He told her but he knew that half the reason he had not said anything was because of how his wolf had acted and the realization that had struck him after the whole experience. He hadn’t wanted to think on it and because of that, the only person who he had spoken to about it was his brother. The fact that Skjor apparently knew means he either overheard or had also smelled it on him but chose not to say anything. At the time, the last thing he had wanted to think about was the revelation his wolf had chosen her as his mate.

“No, I understand.” She said with a shake of her head. “It must have been difficult for you to do.” She sighed before she continued. “Let’s just hope we can avoid a similar situation in the future.”

“That would be best.” He agreed with a small smile. “Maybe next time, I’ll be injured, and you can turn into a magnificent dragon to save me.” He joked and she finally smiled. 

“That would be something.” She said with a small laugh. They were silent for a moment and he had noticed the smell of her anxiety had begun to dissipate. “Thank you.” She spoke again. “I guess I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything. I promised you on that mountain top that I would never let anything happen to you and I still mean it.” He told her, his face serious. She swallowed and nodded her head.

“I guess I should head to bed then. Thank you for speaking with me.” She said as she walked to his door and he moved to open it for her. She walked past him, and he bid her good night. She looked to him over her shoulder and returned it with a small smile before she walked down the hall towards the community quarters. He closed the door, afterwards leaning his forehead against it. With his eyes closed he inhaled the smell of her that now remained in his space.

* * *

“I have a job for you.” Aela said to Novalise as they stood at their respective places firing arrows into their targets in the archery range.

“Oh? I didn’t think I was up in the rotation yet.” Novalise said, shooting an arrow into the bullseye of her target.

“You’re not, but I can’t remember the last time we went on a job together. I miss hunting with you, sister.” Aela told her and Novalise smiled. 

“It has been awhile. What is it? Ysolda told me she needs a mammoth tusk. No chance it’s for a giant’s camp is it?” She asked.

“Ha, sadly no. Just a bunch of bandits causing trouble in Eastmarch. They’re holed up in an old abandoned fort near the base of the mountain range southwest of Windhelm.”

“A fort? They really know how to pick their locations. I swear, you’d think Ulfric or Tulius would be making use of these places instead.” Novalise said.

“You would think so, but instead we get to have some fun and make some coin for ourselves.” Aela said with a smile as she took another perfect shot at her target.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it.” Novalise said with a tone that implied she didn’t quiet agree.

“Seeing as how we’re the best archers here, I thought it would be easier for us to handle. Easier to infiltrate the place.” Aela suggested.

“I imagine so. I definitely wouldn’t want to take Torvar with me.” Novalise joked and Aela chuckled at her statement.

“So, I take it that’s a yes?” Aela asked her and Novalise let out a small laugh.

“Yes. I need to get out of this place anyways. I’m trying to avoid any letters I might receive from Delphine. She wants to send me to Riften of all places.” Novalise explained.

“I thought you told her to fuck off?” Aela looked at her sideways.

“Not in those words, but you’re not far off.” Novalise said with a laugh and a smile. “Although, I do think the other Blades member might be more useful than her so it might actually be worth checking out. I just don’t look forward to having to search through the sewers to find him.”

“That sounds disgusting.” Aela said scrunching her nose.

“That’s because it is.” Novalise said with a nod of her head before she shot her arrow. “I imagine it’s even worse for someone with your nose.” Novalise told her. “I think it was Vilkas who told me you lot avoid Riften any time you can.”

“Oh, we do.” Aela confirmed. “Luckily for us, Maven Black-Briar has her own mercenaries to do her dirty work so it’s not often we get contracted out that way.”

“Makes sense. She practically owns the city.” Nov00.alise said.

“No wonder it’s such shit.” They both laughed at Aela’s statement. “Mead is damn good though.”

“It’s better than whatever it is they’re putting out at Honningbrew.” Novalise made a gagging gesture and Aela made a face as well.

“Torvar visits the place often ever since the Bannered Mare started cutting him off after just two bottles. He says you can smell the honey on the wind but all I smell is literally everything else they put into it. Not even sure what all that is but I’ve not exactly tried to figure it out.” Aela said.

“I remember the first time I passed the meadery before I met you guys. I practically had to hold my breath and I still do every time I take the trip to Riverwood. Just another reason to avoid the Breton bitch.” Novalise said as she aggressively stretched her bow string taught. 

“We’ll have to pass it tomorrow when we leave for Eastmarch but if that’s the hardest part of the trip I’ll be thankful.”

“Tell me about it.” Novalise had now emptied her quiver so she waited for Aela to finish hers before she could walk forward to grab her arrows from the hay target. So, she looked out to the rest of the training grounds, knowing it lacked a certain icy eyed warrior and she sighed at the thought. Vilkas had been sent out on a job with Athis the day prior, which was why she was brushing up on her archery with Aela. Farkas had taken on training the others while he was away as Skjor had been out for a few days now as well.

Part of her had been hoping Vilkas would be there with her on the next job she received. After their trip to the shrine, she had briefly dwelled on the fact she had felt comforted by his presence in battle. Something about it had given her a sense of security she hadn’t felt with any of the other members or even Lydia. She still enjoyed her time without him, but she had to admit there was definitely a reason he was Master at Arms. When they fought the dragon, she had only got to see bits and pieces of his up-close fight with the creature. She had been so focused on hitting her target at the time but what she had seen was impressive to say the least. The man acted like his greatsword was just another part of his body and she had never seen anything quite like it. He always told her _“Your sword is an extension of your arm. Never lose your grip and always move fluidly with it.”_ But he definitely put his words into practice in a way she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to replicate.

“Hey! Nirn to Nova!” She finally heard Aela call her and she snapped out of her thoughts. Novalise apologized for her dazed state and Aela just chuckled at her. “So, you’re good to leave tomorrow morning, yeah?” She asked her.

“Yeah, sure.” Novalise said, shaking her head to get her thoughts straight before she walked over and started yanking her arrows from the bullseye.

* * *

They were able to reach Gallows Rock on their second day of travel. It was located at the base of a mountainous cliff just as Aela had described. They scouted the outside patrols from a distance. Novalise counted roughly seven bandits outside and Aela confirmed it after getting in a good listen for them. Aela warned her of magic users as apparently werewolves can smell magic, a new development Novalise had not been made aware of but was once again thankful to have someone of the beast blood on her side. It wasn’t quite the same as having Vilkas with her but still useful, nonetheless. 

Between her and Aela, they were able to dispatch four of the bandits before any of them noticed anything. They waited a short time for the bandits to inspect their fallen brethren before moving closer but that was when Novalise noticed the werewolf heads on pikes at the crumbling entrance to the fort. She grabbed Aela’s forearm at the sudden observation, as the other woman made to move closer to the fort.

“Aela, those are werewolf heads. I don’t think these are just ordinary bandits.” She said with concern for her friend. Aela stopped and looked at her before sighing.

“They’re not regular bandits.” Aela confirmed.

“What?” Novalise said, her head dipping forwards slightly with her brows raised.

“They’re Silver Hand.” Aela stated.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Why didn’t you say anything?” She scolded her friend. Aela didn’t answer as she continued to look on towards the fort. “There was never a bounty was there?” Novalise concluded once the realization hit her. Aela gave her a look that told her she had guessed correctly. Novalise shook her head at her in disbelief. “Why would you lie to me about this? This is serious Aela.”

“You wouldn’t have come if I had told you the truth.” Aela said to her calmly.

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t have come!” Though Novalise was whispering her words, they still somehow came out as a lowered yell. “What were you thinking attacking the Silver Hand! They already hate the Circle.” Aela sighed and looked Novalise in the eye.

“Skjor made to infiltrate the fort about a week ago.” Novalise’s eyes widened further in surprise. “I could sense a few days ago something was wrong.”

“How could you possibly sense that?” Novalise asked her exasperated. “Not like it was a bright idea in the first place.”

“Well if you had accepted the blood, we all would have been able to attack together as a pack, but you didn’t so here we are.”

“Don’t you dare try to pin this on me.” Novalise said to her angrily. “You knew how I felt about it, yet you didn’t care to enlighten Skjor about it.”

“I did, but he was insistent we try anyways. Regardless, a couple days ago I felt a jolt of pain through our mating bond.”

“You’re what?” Novalise said confused. Aela sighed as she went on to explain.

“As werewolves, our wolves gain a certain… let’s call it an obsession with specific people. Most times it’s with other wolves and in rare cases it’s not. But regardless, Skjor and I mated shortly after I took the blood.” She moved her steel pauldrons to the side to show off a scarred bite mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Novalise narrowed her eyes at the scar that shimmered with a silvery magic as Aela continued. “Think of it as a type of magical bond to your mate. So, when I felt the pain, I knew something had happened to him.” Aela's eyes turned downward in sorrow and some of the anger Novalise was feeling towards her shield sister faded. 

"What do you feel now?" She asked her warily and she watched Aela take a deep inhale.

"I don't feel anything." She replied quietly. Novalise wanted to ask what that might mean but chose instead to focus on the other parts of what Aela had said before.

“So, this is a rescue mission?” It was more a statement than a question but Aela nodded her head. “You should have told Farkas and Vilkas. They would have been able to help you.”

“They’re too busy suppressing their wolves to care.” Aela said dismissively.

“They might not care for the blood, but I promise you they care about you and Skjor. Aela this would have been suicide for him. I think the werewolf heads on pikes at the entrance is enough evidence of that.” Novalise scolded her friend.

“I know. But with Kodlak and the twins rejecting the blood we’ve had to conduct these things in secret. They don’t care about the Silver Hand despite the fact they’ve been trying to hunt us down for years. So, we took things into our own hands. You’re the only one outside the Circle who knows about the beast blood. You were the only person I could turn to for help.” Aela explained.

“That doesn’t excuse stupidity.” Novalise stated.

“You’re right. But it doesn’t matter. Skjor is in there and he needs our help.” Aela pleaded with the Dragonborn. Novalise observed her shield-sister for a moment. The woman was not as well put together as she usually was, but she could chock that up to their travels. She did look distraught, however, and Novalise could not help but want to help her friend. Skjor and Aela may not have made good decisions but that didn’t mean they deserved the death the Silver Hand wished to dole out to them.

“Fine. But when we get back, I’m telling them everything. And do not expect my help with something like this again.” She told her and Aela gave her a nod before she turned her attention back to the fort. The outside patrols had begun to move outwards from the fort after inspecting the bodies they had taken out. So Novalise and Aela got in position to take out the rest.

* * *

Once inside the fort they already found the stairway gated off but luckily there was a pull chain that dropped the spears.

“Cowards must have locked the place down after we took out the first few patrols. I can smell the fear from here.” Aela observed. 

“Don’t mistake intelligence for cowardice. I would have done the same. Why hole up in a fort if you don’t use its defenses.” Novalise countered and Aela just shrugged her shoulders at their difference of opinion. They moved forward stealthily and dispatched many of the Silver Hand before they realized they were there. As they fully entered the room proper, Novalise walked over to the left side of the room where a transformed werewolf hung dead from the ceiling by its shackled wrist.

“This is who they are.” Aela said beside her. “This poor sod could have been anyone but it’s nobody we knew, by the smell.”

“You stay like this if you die while transformed?” Novalise asked her. Aela nodded her head. Novalise thought on how awful it must have been. She observed the dead wolf before her. Their fur was brown, unlike Farkas’ (and she assumed Vilkas’) deep black, but their eyes were yellow all the same. They had a white underbelly and she felt a pang of sympathy. It could have easily been any one of her friends. They would never have known and would not even be able to properly put the body to rest in this state. For all they knew, this person didn’t even want the beast blood just as Kodlak and the twins didn’t. And to die as the beast… it was unnerving. She finally turned away from the dead creature before she thought anymore on it.

They progressed through the fort, taking out any Silver Hand in their way. Most of them were easily dispensable with the use of their bows. They came upon a cellblock and Novalise could hear the growling and panting of the other werewolves locked within. She approached one, but Aela pulled her back with a shake of her head.

“Some can’t separate the animal from themselves. They go feral. Even if the Silver Hand caused this, they’re long gone now.”

“We can’t help them?” Novalise asked, looking back to the black-haired werewolf before her that reminded her too much of the twins.

“They’re more beast than man now I’m afraid. Nothing we can do for these ones now except grant them a swift death.” Aela said before she raised her bow, firing an arrow into the skull of the creature in front of them. Novalise jumped at the unexpected action but understood her reasoning for doing so. “I’m sorry brother. May you hunt freely now.” Aela said lowly after the wolf crumpled to the floor with its death. Novalise looked on at the rest within the cages and could not bring herself to do as Aela had done, even though she knew it was a mercy. So Aela took out the rest and she saw how heavily it weighed on her shield-sister’s heart.

She placed a hand on Aela’s back after she was done and gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.” She told her and Aela just gave her a short nod in acknowledgement.

“I don’t even want to know what those cretins did to them.” Aela said.

“Hopefully, we won’t find out.” Novalise said trying to reassure her friend if only a small bit. “I’m assuming none of them were Skjor?” She asked and Aela shook her head. “Then let’s keep searching.”

They cleared out most of the fort and Aela picked up on Skjor’s scent ahead. “We’re getting close now. The leader here, he’s a tricky one, we might have to use more than just our bows.”

“I figured as much.” Novalise said.

“They call him ‘The Skinner’.” Aela said as they continued to move forward. Novalise made a face of disgust. “Yeah, I don’t think I need to tell you why.”

“Very original.” Novalise commented. They walked down a set of stairs and through a winding hallway before they came upon a door. 

“He’s just through there.” Aela told her.

“So much for using our bows.” Novalise said. “Any idea how many are inside?” Aela held up a finger as she was obviously listening. They were crouched like that for a short time before Novalise noticed Aela’s heavy breathing, her nostrils flaring with each exhale. She placed a hand on the back of Aela’s shoulder and looked at her with concern. “Aela?”

“I don’t hear his heartbeat.” Aela said, her lips just barely trembling at the statement. Novalise gave her a worried look before turning her head to the door.

“Are you sure?” Novalise asked.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Aela practically snapped and Novalise held her hands up in a placating gesture. After Aela seemed to have somewhat composed herself, Novalise strapped her bow over her shoulder before drawing out her swords. 

“Alright, listen. You stay back and cover me. I’m going to burst this door down and shout at the first thing I see. Keep. Calm.” She told Aela who nodded her head and looked to the door with an angry but determined face. 

Novalise took a deep breath before she ran at the door and kicked it in. The door burst open away from her but remained on its hinges. She immediately spotted a Silver Hand in front of her at a tanning rack. Flames burst forth from her mouth, enveloping the man in flames. He screamed as he caught fire, running around the room wildly to rid himself of the flames. 

“Dragonborn!?” She heard one of them yell and the woman took off running towards the right. An arrow whizzed past her from behind and imbedded itself in the running woman’s neck, stopping her in her tracks. She looked to her left and saw another bandit grabbing a warhammer, so she sprinted towards him. She swung her right sword at him with a yell, slashing at his head but he bent backwards to dodge it then brought his warhammer horizontally to block the attack coming down at him with her left hand. Just as her blade connected with his weapon he kicked at her torso and knocked her backwards. She fell to her back, blades still in hand and he closed in on her, swinging his hammer above his head before he brought it down atop her.

She quickly crossed her blades in front of her, holding them up to catch his weapon. Her arms gave in a little from the strength of his blow but the warhammer did not make contact with her. She kicked at his knee as she held him off and the man’s stance faltered. She took advantage of the space she had created and yanked her arms above her head, her weapons pulling his warhammer from his hands and flinging it behind her. He stumbled back and she quickly got to her feet but just as she did another man from her right came at her with a waraxe and she only just raised her blade in time to stop his attack from hitting her. She immediately slashed at his torso that he made available with his attack, slicing through his abs, and holding her left blade across her torso to defend as Vilkas had taught her. He yelled out in pain as his empty hand grabbed at his wound, his axe still caught on her blade but within his firm grip. She moved her right arm clockwise to hold the arm gripping his waraxe away from him as she slashed her offhand back to her left across the man’s throat. 

She then immediately turned back to the other man she had been fighting who charged at her, his body bent over as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her on his shoulder briefly before slamming her into the ground. The air was knocked for her lungs and she lay there trying to breath but unable to do so from the force of the blow. He straddled her and punched her twice, knocking her head back against the stone ground. Her vision went white with the blows, the first near her left eye and the second hitting closer to her mouth, busting her lip against her teeth. He raised his fist for a third attack, but blood splattered across her as an arrow shot straight through his head from her right. She turned her head and saw Aela with her bow still out.

She shoved the man’s body off of her and when she began to stand, she saw the last Silver Hand going at Aela with a sword and dagger. Aela blocked his first attack with her bow but he came at her quickly with his dagger, piercing her stomach. She yelled out in pain and Novalise used her Whirlwind Sprint to charge into the man. The force of her flying forward knocked into the man, causing him to fall to the ground a few feet away from her. Aela quickly nocked and released an arrow that flew straight into the man’s head as he tried to stand. His head remained looking at them for a second before falling back to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Novalise turned to her and tried examining the wound. Aela hissed but just shook her head. 

“Nothing a health potion won’t fix; the beast blood will take care of the rest. He didn’t hit any major organs.” Aela reassured her as Novalise dug out a healing potion from her pack and gave it to her. She then turned and finally got a good look around the room and her heart sank into her stomach when she saw Skjor hanging in limply from chains across the room.

“Aela…” She said to her and Aela turned to see what she was looking at. A broken sob came from her as the werewolf ran over to him. Novalise put a hand over her mouth at the sight as tears welled in her eyed. Aela fell to her knees before Skjor and held his face in her hands and she let out another sob.

“The bastards!” She cried out and Novalise slowly walked over to her. “He was one of the strongest we had.” She said shaking her head, tears falling freely down her cheeks. “He should not have come without me!” Novalise placed a hand on her shoulder but Aela shrugged it off. “Just get out of here.” She snapped at her and Novalise looked at her with sympathy. 

“Aela…” She pleaded and the other woman just shook her head.

“Just… go.” She said but Novalise just stood there with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Novalise tried and Aela let out another sob.

“I’m going to make sure they pay for what they did. Just leave me with him for a while.” Aela finally said a bit more calmly. “I’ll be fine. Just… just head back to Jorrvaskr.” She tried to reassure Novalise.

“I can’t just leave you here alone Aela.” Novalise argued.

“I’ll need time. I feel the change brewing and Hircine knows what I’ll do in my anguish. My wolf…” Aela began to explain but couldn’t finish her sentence.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Novalise said with a shaky voice, nodding her head. “Please be careful. We can’t lose you too.” All Aela did was nod her head before she turned her attention back to Skjor. Novalise waited for just a moment longer, concerned for her friend but decided it was best she listen to Aela’s warning.

As she met the fresh air of Eastmarch’s cold winds, she finally let the tears fall. She may not have been close to Skjor but she felt sorrow for her shield-sister’s loss. Skjor was just as much a part of the family the Companions had made as the rest of them. This would be devastating. She took solace in the fact he was content with his beast blood and his chosen afterlife, but it did not make his death hurt those he left behind any less. 

She worried for Aela’s broken heart. She knew nothing about werewolf mates, but she imagined it was akin to a form of marriage for them. She couldn’t imagine what Aela was going through and would allow her to deal with the loss in the way her shield-sister would cope best. She just hoped it would not be the death of her as well.

She started back towards Whiterun with a heavy heart. She would have to be the one to break the news to everyone and she dreaded it with every ounce of her being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Love all the support from you guys! It gives me quite the motivation to keep writing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter compared to the others. Enjoy :)

Vilkas set his pack down in his room and began disassembling his armor. His body ached from the journey back from the Pale. It hadn’t taken long for him to track down the escaped Criminal. They always think to head for the border or to the Rift and once he picked up on the scent it was an easy hunt. Athis had been with him and the Dunmer provided a decent tracker as well. It took them roughly a day to find the guy after speaking with the Jarl’s Steward about the bounty. Athis talked the guy up to make sure they had the right person and just as the criminal intended to draw his weapon on the Dunmer, Vilkas knocked him out with the pummel of his sword. So not only did they catch him, they were able to bring him back alive for a bit of extra coin.

Night had fallen by the time they reached Whiterun and he was ready to fall into his bed. Not that it would be restful, but it would at least soothe the ache of his overactive body from the past week. Once he was dressed in just his wool tunic and trousers, he collapsed on his bed, laying on his stomach with his arms underneath his pillow. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before he tried to focus his hearing on a specific heartbeat that should have been just down the hall. It only took him a quick moment to realize it was absent and he opened his eyes. He pushed himself up from his bed and stalked out into the hall towards the community quarters. He popped his head inside and found everyone asleep, but her bed was empty. 

Confused, he headed back to his rooms but decided he’d knock on Farkas’ door to see if he knew where she was. Had she finally purchased a bed for Lydia? She could have been staying at her home, but he recalled her saying previously she wished to purchase other furniture first for Lucia since she still had a bed at Jorrvaskr. It was a statement that had granted him great relief. 

He knocked on his brother’s door and heard he was awake inside so he opened it, not really entering the room, keeping his hand on the doorknob.

“You catch your guy?” Farkas asked him when he saw him, a mead bottle in his hand.

“Yeah we did. Do you by chance know where Novalise is?” He asked him and Farkas raised a brow.

“She left a few days ago with Aela. They had a job in Eastmarch or something. I don’t really remember the details.” Farkas told him.

“Eastmarch? We haven’t had any jobs come in from Eastmarch.” Vilkas furrowed his brow and Farkas just shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe it came in after you left.” Farkas said simply.

“Perhaps.” Vilkas thought on it. “She wasn’t in the rotation yet though, Torvar was next.” Vilkas said with a sinking feeling in his gut.

“I don’t know about any of that. You’ve always handed out the jobs for the most part. I’m sure Aela would have left it on your desk, maybe there’s a reason she took Nova instead.” Farkas tried to reasonably explain. Vilkas closed his door and went across the hall to his room. His desk was just as he left it. No new jobs. He went back to his brother’s room and opened the door again.

“There’s no new jobs there.” Vilkas told him and Farkas just shrugged his shoulders again.

“I don’t know Vil. I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m sure whatever Aela is up to with her, it’s fine.” Farkas tried to reassure him. “Why are you so worried about it anyways?” Vilkas eyed his brother for a second, tempted to tell him why but could not find the courage. His feelings towards the Dragonborn was not something he had quite put a voice to yet. 

“I just think it’s a bit coincidental, don’t you?” Vilkas asked him.

“What do you mean?” Farkas asked him with a confused look.

“Skjor meant to offer Nova the beast blood before I left.” Farkas choked on his mead.

“What?” He sputtered out.

“She turned him down, obviously but…”

“Skjor left the same day you did.” Farkas told him. “He hasn’t come back, and I don’t think anyone knows where he went. I’ve been training the whelps since you were both gone.” The feeling in Vilkas’ gut was growing stronger. “You don’t think…”

“No. Skjor and Aela would never force the blood on someone but that doesn’t mean they’re not up to something.” Vilkas concluded. “I need to go after them.” Vilkas turned, closing Farkas’ door behind him as he went back to his room and started getting his armor ready again. He heard his brother follow after him. 

“Vilkas, you just got back.” He told him.

“I don’t care. They’re likely to get her involved in something she doesn’t need to be involved in.” Vilkas told him.

“I’m sure she can handle herself Vilkas.” Farkas tried to reassure him. Vilkas just shook his head.

“I told her I would protect her.” Was all Vilkas said. Farkas narrowed his eyes at his twin.

“Why do you care so much about what she does all of a sudden?” Farkas asked him and Vilkas paused to think of an answer.

“She’s the Dragonborn, Farkas. As her shield-brothers we can’t let anything happen to her.”

“I guess, but… can’t it wait? I’ve been the only senior member here for days and I’m at my wits end with the whelps. I need help Vilkas.” Farkas explained.

“Get Njada to help, she knows enough.” Vilkas told him.

“Vilkas, no. What’s gotten into you?” Farkas asked him and Vilkas finally turned to look at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ever since your last change you’ve been acting… different.” Farkas tried to explain.

“Different how?” Vilkas said confused.

“Just the way you act with Nova. You take more time to train with her than I’ve seen you do with any other whelp, not to mention what it looks like when are actively training.”

“What in oblivion does that mean?” Vilkas said almost insulted.

“The way you put your hands on her. Nova doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, but it makes Lydia uncomfortable.” Farkas said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well I don’t care what Lydia thinks.”

“Yeah but I do.”

“That sounds like your problem not mine.”

“But it is your problem. The way you act with her, its…” Farkas stopped, unsure if he wanted to say the words.

“What, Farkas?” Vilkas demanded of him. Farkas ran a hand through his longer hair and sighed.

“It’s like how Skjor used to act with Aela.” He finally said. Vilkas cocked his head to the side, his jaw tense.

“What are you implying, brother?” Vilkas asked him.

“That maybe you care a little bit too much for the Dragonborn.” Vilkas didn’t meet his brother’s eyes and Farkas really looked at his brother for a moment. His hands were clenched at his sides, he could see the tick in his jaw from him gritting his teeth together and he looked more on edge than he’d seen him since before his last transformation.

“We can’t have a repeat of what happened a few months ago, Farkas. If you’re supposed to be her friend, you should know that. You should care about her too.”

“I do care about her. Don’t act like I’m not the one she spends most of her time with. If it weren’t for you training her, she’d barely spend any time around you.” Vilkas’ head shot to his brother and Farkas could see the comment may have been a bit much. “I’m sorry. That was mean. But Vilkas, come on. She’s fine. Just try and get some sleep and we can talk to Kodlak about it tomorrow if you’re really still so concerned.”

“No.” Was all Vilkas said before he grabbed his bag. “You may not care enough about her, but I do.” He made his way to the doorway where his brother stood but Farkas didn’t move.

“Vilkas I need you here.”

“Move, Farkas.” Vilkas said through clenched teeth.

“Or what? You’re overreacting. What are you gonna do when she starts heading out on her own? You can’t follow her everywhere. She has a duty as Dragonborn and there might be some things we can’t help her with.”

“But we can try.” Vilkas bit back.

“We can help her by keeping up with her training as you have been doing. You’re acting ridiculous. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think…” He trailed off when Vilkas glared up at him.

“You’d think what?” Vilkas challenged when Farkas didn’t finish his sentence. Farkas cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he stared down at his twin.

“It’s the wolf.” Vilkas didn’t say anything as he continued to glare up at him but Farkas saw his nostrils flare with Vilkas’ deep exhale. “It _is_ the wolf. Holy shit Vilkas.” Farkas said wide eyed and in disbelief. “How long have you known?” Vilkas looked away to his right and swallowed heavily, the anger still plastered on his face. “Vilkas, you can’t hide this. How long have you known?” Farkas asked again and Vilkas finally turned back to him with a deep breath in.

“Since the transformation.” He finally admitted and Farkas shook his head. 

“Brother, you have to say something to her.” Farkas told him.

“And tell her what? That my wolf wants her? That she belongs to me? That every night I fall asleep listening to her heartbeat, and it calms me every time I catch her scent? That every time she smiles, I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest?” Vilkas said with a slightly raised voice, but not loud enough anyone else in the hall would hear. “I can’t do that to her. She has too much to deal with already. I might have to deal with the whims of the wolf, but she shouldn’t have to.”

“She deserves to know.” Farkas said, trying to talk some sense into his other half. “That’s more than just the wolf talking, brother.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Vilkas said trying to drop the subject. “I’m going after her and you won’t stop me.” He said, dismissing his twin as he tried to shove past him but Farkas pushed him back, his hands shoving at his shoulders. “Farkas…” Vilkas said in warning but Farkas didn’t back down. 

“No, you need to sleep on this.”

“I don’t need to do anything except go make sure Aela and Skjor haven’t led her to her death.” He tried to move past his brother again but Farkas just shoved him back once more. Vilkas glared at his taller brother for a second before he dropped his bag to the floor and threw his fist at his twin’s face. His knuckles connected with his Farkas’ jaw and the other twin stumbled backwards. Farkas held a hand to his jaw and he turned back to Vilkas who was glaring at him. Farkas reared his head back before headbutting Vilkas in the nose. He hadn’t broken it but it sure as oblivion still hurt as blood began to trickle from his nostrils. 

Vilkas let out a growl before he charged at his brother, wrapping his arms around Farkas’ waist and charging him into the other twin’s room slamming him against the bar. Bottles of mead clinked together, and some fell to the floor with a crash. Farkas wrapped his arms underneath Vilkas’ torso, interlocking his forearms as he grabbed Vilkas’ chest and threw his brother upwards to hit the ceiling. Vilkas fell back to the floor with a grunt, pushing himself up on his fists.

“Stay down.” Farkas warned him but Vilkas was quick to get back on his feet. Farkas threw the first punch this time but Vilkas threw up his arm to block it, their forearms connecting. He quickly wrapped his hand around Farkas’ forearm and threw his left hand up to wrap around his brothers throat before he swept his right foot under his brothers, wiping Farkas’ feet out from under him. He pivoted down to the right on one knee above Farkas as he shoved him to the ground and Farkas let out a rough grunt as the air left his lungs. Vilkas jabbed his right fist at his brothers face as he tried to get up, his left hand still on his throat.

Farkas reached up and grabbed Vilkas’ throat with his own left hand and threw him over his body. As he they rolled, he spun his lower half so that he could get his legs over his brother’s torso. Vilkas lost his grip on Farkas’ throat and Farkas immediately grabbed his arm as he spun his legs over him, his right leg resting over his throat and with the left leg under his armpit and over his chest. He tried to extend Vilkas’ arm backwards in an armbar but Vilkas, intuitive to what he was trying to do, twisted his wrist and hand sideways as he threw out his opposite leg to get his body’s momentum going. He rolled onto his knees as his head slipped out from under Farkas’ leg that lay over his neck. He grabbed the leg once he was free of it with his non trapped hand and flipped Farkas onto his side. When his head popped up Farkas elbowed him in the face but released him, so he was able to now stand.

Farkas leapt to his feet as well and both brothers stood there panting heavily from the exertion of their brawl. Farkas threw a right hook at Vilkas but he ducked and came back with an uppercut from his left hand, hitting Farkas square in the jaw. Farkas recovered quickly and grabbed onto Vilkas shoulders before he threw him out into the hall. Vilkas collided with the wall and the second he had his wits about him he stepped backwards as Farkas’ fist came flying at his face. Farkas punched the wall instead and shook his hand from the impact to the stone wall. Vilkas took the opportunity to get in another punch with his left hand but Farkas grabbed his arm then headbutted him again so that he stumbled back into the main hallway. 

Their fight had caused enough commotion that some of the Companions had run out from the living quarters to see what was happening but that did not stop them from continuing to beat on each other. Farkas closed in on Vilkas who through his fists up defensively waiting for Farkas to throw another punch. Farkas saw his brother’s eyes flickering to yellow and then back to icy blue but went at him anyways. He tried for another right hook that Vilkas blocked with his forearm but Farkas expected the uppercut, so he quickly moved his head out of the way and kicked his brother in the gut with his left foot.

Vilkas let out a growl as the blow knocked him back but he quickly retaliated with a left hook that hit Farkas in the cheek. He went for a jab to his nose that hit once but Farkas knocked away his fist before the second jab hit. Farkas grabbed Vilkas shoulders while he was still regaining balance from his attack and pushed him down into his knee. Vilkas doubled over with a grunt but just wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist again and charged him towards the wall.

However, his back never hit the wall. Instead a loud crack of thunder was heard and before either brother knew what was happening, they were launched backwards towards Kodlak’s quarters, rolling them into the furniture flanking Kodlak’s door. Vilkas pushed up onto his elbows and his face dropped when he saw Novalise standing in front of the other Companions, looking very much the dragon she was. If he wouldn’t have known any better, he would have thought to see smoke coming from her nostrils as they flared with her heavy breaths. She was glaring angrily at the two brothers before she spoke.

He felt a flash of anger when he noticed her bruised cheek and busted lip. But then she spoke.

“What are you doing!?” She chastised them with a yell. Kodlak’s doors opened and everyone looked to see the Harbinger take in the scene before him. Farkas and Vilkas slowly got to their feet, groaning as they did so and Novalise walked forward.

“How about we settle this civilly in my quarters.” Kodlak said before he turned around and headed back towards his room. Novalise didn’t look at them as she walked past them into Kodlak’s study. The twins exchanged a look with each other, one that was often shared when they were young and would get into fights that Kodlak had to separate all the time.

They entered Kodlak’s study and he instructed them to close the door, which they did. Novalise leaned against his desk on the left side of the room. Vilkas took that side of the room as well, leaning against the wall with one arm across his chest as the other held his nose that was still bleeding. Farkas stood to the right, hands on his hips and Kodlak took his preferred seat at the table in the corner.

After Kodlak looked at each of them he started, “Do you boys want to tell me what that fight was about?” The twins exchanged a look but neither of them said anything. Novalise scoffed and shook her head. “Alright fine. But let me say this. Just because we are warriors in this hall does not mean everything is to be solved with violence. I expect this from the whelps but you two know better.” Kodlak scolded them and neither brother could look him in the eye. “I’m too old to be breaking up your fights and you’re too old to be having them. If it were not for Novalise you two would probably have to make a trip to the temple with the way you were beating on each other.” He looked to the Dragonborn who was staring at the floor, her palms on the desk she leaned against. He quirked his head to the side as he observed her. “Got anything to say lass?” She just shook her head but even in his old age he could smell the anguish on her. “What’s wrong?” 

The men in the room looked to her and she kept shaking her head, but her features started to crumble like she was ready to cry. The three werewolves caught the scent of her tears and suddenly they were much more worried about what caused the Dragonborn to cry instead of the fight that had just happened. She choked down a sob before she finally spoke with a weak voice. “Skjor is dead.” Vilkas’ hand fell from his face as he pushed off the wall and Farkas dropped his arms to his sides as well.

“What?” Vilkas asked as he saw a tear escape down her cheek. She took a few sniffled breaths before explaining.

“Aela tricked me into helping her find him. He ran off to take on a Silver Hand camp and she said she knew something was wrong. We cleared them out and found his body there. He’s gone.” She said while crying openly. They all looked to her in shock at the news and Farkas walked over to the seat opposite Kodlak and sat down, elbows on his knees and hands over his mouth.

“Where’s Aela?” Kodlak asked her.

“She told me her wolf was so hurt she feared she was going to change. She said she wasn’t sure she could control what happened, so she told me it was best if I left.” She explained.

“She was correct in doing so.” Kodlak said. “Skjor was her mate. She has lost part of herself with his passing and will need to mourn in her own way. Just another bane of the blood.” There was sorrow in his voice, and they all were quiet for some time although Farkas sent a knowing look towards Vilkas that he ignored.

“So, what now?” She finally asked. “Is there any sort of… ceremony we can hold? A way to honor him?”

“We will hold a funeral for him after we have informed the others.” Kodlak said.

“What did you do with the body?” Vilkas asked her. She just shook her head.

“I left him with Aela, so I’m not sure what she plans on doing with it.” She replied.

“Should we wait ‘til she gets back to hold the funeral?” Farkas asked and both Vilkas and Kodlak shook their heads.

“Her time spent grieving will likely be too long for us to hold off.” Kodlak stated. “We will hold the ceremony as we normally do and if she returns with a body, we will burn it at the Skyforge as we have always done.” They all nodded their heads in agreement.

“She’s going to want to go after the rest of them.” Novalise said solemnly.

“Then that is her prerogative. There is nothing we can do stop her now, at least not until she returns to us.” Novalise gave a short nod in understanding. After they were quiet once more, Kodlak stood from his chair.

“I think it is in our best interests we all try and get some rest.” He said, turning towards his chambers. “I do hope you twins are able to sort out whatever caused you to act so foolishly. I do not wish to see you behave in such a way again.” The two men shook their heads before they exchanged another look. 

Novalise headed towards the study doors but Vilkas caught her arm. She stopped but did not look up at him. He bent his head to try and look at her face. “Are you alright?” He asked her with concern, motioning to the wounds on her face. She gave a small shake of her head.

“Yeah just took a couple punches from a Silver Hand. I’ll be fine.” She replied and he let a long breath. “I just need to get some sleep.” She told him in a small voice. He reluctantly released her arm and she opened the doors to Kodlak’s quarters and walked down the hall towards her bed. He watched her from the doorway and a moment later Farkas was standing next to him.

“You need to talk to her.” Farkas said to him and Vilkas shook his head.

“I can’t.” He replied, defeat in his voice.

“You can, you just won’t because you’re scared.” Farkas said, not afraid to call out his brother’s emotions.

“And what exactly am I afraid of?” Vilkas ask him, turning to his brother to look up at him. Farkas was looking down at him sincerely and he shook his head.

“That she doesn’t feel the same way.” Vilkas looked away then and remained in the doorway for a moment before he stalked off towards his quarters. Farkas followed after him and when Vilkas tried to close his bedroom door Farkas put a hand on it. Vilkas let out an exasperated sigh. “You can’t keep making excuses forever.”

“You’re right. But now is not the right time. One day, Farkas. Maybe. But not today. Not tomorrow.” Vilkas told him.

“But eventually.” Farkas said.

“Maybe.” Vilkas conceded. Farkas sighed at his brother, giving up on the lost cause as he made his way back to his rooms for the night.

Vilkas closed his door finally and picked up his bag where he had thrown it on the floor earlier. He stripped off his armor for the second time that night, this time not caring to place it where it belonged before he fell into his bed once more. When he tried to focus on her heartbeat, he didn’t miss the sounds of her soft cries and sniffles. And it nearly broke his heart.

* * *

Aela had still not returned two days after they broke the news to the rest of the Companions, so they went ahead with the funeral plans. They placed an empty pyre atop the Skyforge with wildflowers and a spare set of wolf armor from Skjor’s rooms as well as one of his weapons. Novalise stood with the rest of the whelps while Vilkas, Farkas and Kodlak stood in front of them with torches in hand. Eorlund was with them as well, manning the forge as they begun the ceremony.

“Before the ancient flame, we grieve.” Kodlak started. Eorlund and the twins speaking the last two words with him.

“At this loss, we weep.” Eorlund said, the other three following the same pattern as before in repeating the last two words.

“For the fallen, we shout.” Vilkas said.

“And for ourselves, we take our leave.” Farkas finished. The three werewolves stepped forward with their torches to alight the pillar in flames. After it caught, they all stood there silently and solemnly in mourning before Kodlak spoke again.

“His spirit is departed. Let us grieve this day together in our halls.” Kodlak led the Companions down to the mead hall as Eorlund remained to manage the pyre and forge.

That evening they all sat quietly around the table within the mead hall as they ate. Novalise looked at all the grieving faces and her heart shared in their mourning. Her eyes landed on Vignar and she decided she would break the silence.

“Vignar.” She said across the table and everyone looked to her. “Can you tell us about when Skjor joined the Companions?” She asked him and the old man swallowed his food before talking.

“Hmm. If I recall correctly, he was a veteran of the Great War. Honorable discharge for an injury I think, not like it ever bothered him while he fought for us. He was a great swordsman. Was actually a sellsword for a short time before he came to our halls. I remember seeing him and recognized what the war had done to him. Just as it had done to every soldier that came back from Cyrodiil. But unlike those other soldiers, he recognized that his heart was not what it once was. He restored that heart amongst the Companions. Gave himself honor and purpose once more. He was a changed man.”

“He fought well and with honor.” Kodlak said. There was a short silence before Farkas spoke.

“I remember when we were still teenagers, he gave us our first mead.” He looked to Vilkas. “Remember that?

“He gave us more than our first. He gave us our second, and third and fourth.” There was light laughter at the table. “He gave us our first hangover too.” The laughter was a bit louder that time.

“Then he gave us another mead to cure it.” Farkas said with a chuckle.

“Tis the best cure for it.” Torvar said raising his bottle.

“You would know.” Njada said. “Cause the buckets of water he dumped on you every other morning surely weren’t doing it.” Torvar shivered and everyone let out a small laugh again.

“I remember my first job with him.” Ria chimed in, starting her own tale. “We were clearing out a cave with some bandits, I think. I remember looking to him during the fight and thinking _‘If I’m ever half the warrior he is, then I think I’d that would still be an accomplishment worthy of Sovngarde._ ” She paused. “Even though Imperials aren’t meant for the place, he gave me hope that maybe I’d be worthy. He was a good man.” There were mutters of agreement at the table before silence fell once more.

Novalise grabbed her mead bottle and held it in the air. “To Skjor.” Everyone followed suit, raising their drinks as well.

“To Skjor.” They all said in unison before everyone took a long drink from their bottles in remembrance. 

Novalise smiled to herself as everyone continued to share stories of Skjor and his exploits. Some brought on sadness, others laughter but the table was no longer mourning in silence. 

She looked to her left down the table and saw Vilkas staring at her but when their eyes met, he didn’t look away. She gave him a small smile and raised her mead just a bit for him to see the gesture. He returned it and they both took a drink in unison. She turned her attention back towards Torvar who was telling a tale of a time Skjor practically dragged him by the collar up to Jorrvaskr after he had had one too many drinks at the Bannered Mare – a common occurrence. But even though she never looked again, she continued to feel those silver eyes on her most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I'll likely get another up tonight. :D

“Hold there. Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor’s tax.” Novalise gave the guard in front of her a deadpan stare.

Delphine had sent another “summons” to Breezehome the previous week. When Novalise visited with Delphine, the Breton told her Brynjolf would meet with her, but Delphine didn’t give him any details as to what the meeting was pertaining. Delphine’s paranoia knew no bounds yet Esbern’s was apparently worse as she also gave her a specific phrase, she could use to gain his trust easier. She also asked that Novalise personally escort him back to Riverwood and Novalise was still only considering it.

That was how she now found herself as the next target for a hustle she’s seen the guards of Riften do countless times. Nearly every other time she had been to the city it was a new set of guards trying to con people into paying them some extra gold. She honestly wasn’t sure who was in on it more, the Thieves Guild or Maven Black-Briar because the Jarl was just clueless.

“I’m not falling for this.” She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out. “I’ve been through here enough times to know there’s no such thing as a visitors’ tax. You guys should try coming up with something new.” She just motioned her head for Lydia to follow her and they walked past the guards, one of them almost gaping at her. 

Lydia had insisted she come with Novalise when she received the letter from Delphine and wasn’t taking no for an answer. While Novalise had wanted to originally keep her closest friend from having to deal with anything Dragonborn related, she was hesitant to travel alone after her last journey halfway across Skyrim. 

They walked through Riften’s open gates and started making their way towards the inner part of the city. Novalise looked to Lydia to see her face slightly scrunched. Novalise let out a small chuckle. “I can tell you’ve never been to Riften before.”

“What gave it away?” Lydia told her sarcastically which just made her thane smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s only going to get worse from here.” Novalise said, thinking of the Ratway they suspected Esbern was hiding in and she knew the journey down would not be pleasant to say the least. “Let’s just start with finding Delphine’s contact and hope that puts things in motion quick enough. I don’t want to be here for long.”

“No one does.” Lydia replied and Novalise snorted.

“People _do_ actually live here yah know?” Novalise chided her playfully.

“Where do we start looking?” Lydia asked, looking around the city, eyeing each person they passed carefully. Novalise chuckled at her and shook her head but answered.

“Delphine’s letter said we’d be able to find him at the local inn, The Bee and Barb. I’ve only stayed there a handful of times, but I know where it’s located. An Argonian couple own the place.” Novalise led them across one of the many bridges in the city over the canal below. Night had nearly fallen, and the canal caused the city to have rather misty weather this time of year, giving the city an eerie environment. Just as the crossed the bridge they entered into a large two-story building through the double doors in front. It was readily apparent the Bee and the Barb’s downstairs tavern was rather crowded that night so Novalise asked Lydia to find a table while she talked to the innkeeper to get them a room. 

Once the rooms were purchased, she made her way over to Lydia who had found a table placed up against a wall where they only had a viewpoint of the door facing the town’s market on the other side of the inn. It only allowed them to look to one of the entrances to see if Brynjolf would show, but she was still optimistic they’d fine him there eventually.

“What now?” Lydia asked her when Novalise sat down across from her. 

“We wait and if he doesn’t show tonight, we’ll get some rest and hopefully…” She trailed off when a red-haired Nord grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat himself on the side of the table between her and Lydia. They both stared at the man for a second wide eyed. 

“You’re not an easy lass to read. But something tells me you wouldn’t fall for any of my normal hustles, so I figured we’d start with honesty for once.” He held a hand out towards Novalise. “Brynjolf.” She raised a brow. He retracted his hand but attempted again with Lydia. Novalise rolled her lips and shook her head mildly at her friend who then also ignored his greeting.

“That was quick. Our contact led me on to believe they didn’t disclose that much information about me.” Novalise told him, leaning an elbow on the table, and pivoting her bag away, her back facing the wall.

“Maybe they did. Maybe not. I’ve just got an eye for sizing up my marks.” He grinned and it oozed confidence. There was a way about his voice that was friendly yet there was a lack of genuineness in it his tone. She tried to better observe him as he spoke. “The way someone walks, talks, what they’re wearing. Not to mention there are no shortage of whispers about you, Dragonborn.” Brynjolf said with a smile, his green eyes playful. She was trying to get used to the idea that the knowledge of her identity was not any sort of secret anymore. The rumors were starting to get a lot more accurate about her description and while Delphine definitely mentioned he was meeting with the Dragonborn she had given him no description of her. 

“I’m just going to get to the point because the less time we’re here, the better.” His comment unnerved her. She even had to admit she was starting to get a little paranoid of the Thalmor herself. She definitely was not on the same level as Delphine or supposedly Esbern but she was still wary. After killing a few of their agents, she was surely on their hitlist now. She had brought it up with Kodlak some time ago during one of her study sessions, but he told her to not worry for Whiterun had never allowed the Thalmor to set foot in the city. Jarl Balgruuf was very firm in stance on neutrality at this point and she was happier for it. She did also take solace that the Rift was technically Stormcloak territory so it could be likely there might not be much of a Thalmor presence here anyways. “Our contact and I are looking for someone we think might be hiding in the Ratways under the city. No chance you’d be able to help us out?” Brynjolf chuckled.

“Yeah. The rumors are definitely true about you lass.” He said playfully. Novalise pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at his statement, trying to convey with a look that she was not up for playing any games. He either didn’t take the hint or didn’t care because he smiled brightly as he spoke. “And if that’s the case, I don’t believe I have a chance in oblivion of coercing you to do something for me before I help you.”

“Depending on what it is you can hope I’ll do it out of the kindness of my heart?” She said at him with a confident smile of her own. “But something tells me a man like you would have me do something rather morally ambiguous.” He chuckled. 

“Ha, you’ve shown to be a bit perceptive like myself. So, if you’ve correctly assumed what type of man I might be then, you shouldn’t be surprised then when I tell you information isn’t free. There’s an issue you’ve presented me with.” He interlocked his hands on the table as he leaned towards them. “This man pays me a good amount of coin for no one to know about him. I feel like it’s in my best interests to barter this information.”

“Dragons, however, are in no one’s best interests.” Lydia countered.

“Dragons?” His features took on a confused look. “What’s this got to do with dragons?” Novalise and Lydia shared a look across the table from each other. Novalise turned back to Brynjolf first.

“It’s complicated to explain without giving away too many details about our mutual friend and why we’re trying to find this person. If you know who I am and hear me say this has to do with the dragons, then you could probably gather that it’s important.”

“Well just consider me the pinnacle of discretion.” He told her.

“I don’t think so. I’m not going to just feed you more information to barter with.” Novalise shook her head at him and leaned forward. “Listen we have to search for him one way or another. It would be helpful if we were able to not have to go through too much extra bullshit to find him.” He considered her for a moment and rubbed at his goatee.

“I’m not so sure lass. Something tells me your desperate. And desperate usually leads to the ‘morally ambiguous’ as you so put it. Otherwise, our contact wouldn’t have sent you to me.” He was smirking at her and she absolutely wanted to slap it off his face. 

“What do you want me to do exactly?” She asked him finally.

“Just help me deal with business first.” He said with a dismissal shrug of the shoulder.

“Pray tell what kind of business you are in?” He grinned at her.

“The gold making kind.” She rolled her eyes at him and then looked over to Lydia who just shook her head. “How are you with a lockpick?” Novalise’s eyes widened she just shook her head.

“No. I already don’t like where this is going.” She told him. Lydia eyed the men very warily.

“Not even gonna give it a chance lass?”

“No.” Was all she said with a firm look.

“Then I’m afraid that concludes our business.” He stood from his chair and went to leave but then leaned to the side back towards her slightly. “Come find me if you change your mind lass.” He winked and then walked away. She watched him leave through the doors leading to the center of town and she huffed an annoyed breath. 

“That was something.” Lydia said.

“You still have your coin purse, right?” Lydia checked and nodded her head. “Alright well, looks like we’re on our own. I should have known Delphine wouldn’t be able to pull through. But we’re already here so we may as well make an attempt at locating Esbern.” Novalise did not want to make the trip a complete waste. They could still possibly find the guy, but it would just be a lot more difficult trying to navigate the maze of underground tunnels.

“Then let’s get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow.” Lydia suggested standing from her chair, Novalise following suit.

* * *

The people living in the Ratways were apparently violent people. Every time Novalise and Lydia turned a corner there was someone ready to shank them for whatever they carried. Unfortunately for a majority of those people, Lydia and Novalise were far more skilled in combat. The two women made quick work of incapacitating the sewer dwellers, trying to avoid killing them as they were still technically citizens despite their living arrangements. 

The path they took led to a moldy and rotting door. When they pushed through it, they found themselves in a large cistern. On the other side of the cistern was a small dock over the pool of water and as they drew closer, they realized the area seemed to be some sort of secret tavern. Novalise didn’t exactly understand why anyone would come down here for an ale but perhaps they could get some help here.

When they took the wooden ramp leading up to the “establishment” they were stopped by a blonde Nord with unkempt sideburns. “You two look like strangers. Vekel doesn’t like strangers snooping around the Flagon.” Novalise and Lydia shared a wary look before Novalise replied.

“We don’t want to cause any trouble. We’re just trying to find an old friend.” Novalise tried placating the suspicious man and hoped he’d let them through.

“No old friends to be found here.” The guy said with a shrug of his shoulders and shake of his head.

“There are for the right price. So, what’s yours?” Novalise asked him and he smiled at her. He opened his mouth to talk but another very familiar voice came from behind him.

“It’s alright Dirge, this one’s with me.” Novalise and Lydia looked across the platform to see Brynjolf beaming at them. Her jaw nearly dropped and Lydia’s did. Her facial expression then switched to exasperation. “Color me impressed Lass. When I said come find me, I didn’t think you’d come down here to do it.”

“We didn’t come down here for you. We came down here to find the old man ourselves.” Novalise explained.

“Follow me. Perhaps we can renegotiate our arrangement.” Novalise rolled her eyes but followed the Nord anyways. He brought them to a table at the makeshift tavern and had them sit down. “So lockpicking and pickpocketing aren’t your thing. I can respect that. But perhaps I can still make use of you.”

“I’m already halfway down here. I’m sure I can make it the rest of the way without your help.”

“Not quickly you can’t. The Ratway Warrens are ten times more dangerous and puzzling than what you just dealt with to get here. And if you are hasty to leave as quick as possible, you’ll need someone who knows their way around the place. And all you have to do, is acquire me some coin, legally, from some people who owe my organization some septims.”

“So, you want me to be your muscle and intimidate people into paying you?” She summed up. While she had technically done something similar for the carpenter in Whiterun, she knew his business was much more legitimate.

“Not intimidate. Persuade.” He countered with another flashy smile.

“You can put whatever fancy words you want with it, but I’m not into the whole swindle thing.” Which also wasn’t entirely true seeing as she had threated Jon Battle-Born with his letter from Olfina, however she justified that to herself as well. Yet she was still starting to consider some of her past questionable decisions, but she realized the difference had been the motivation. While Brynjolf was in this for the coin, the things she had done had been for much more honorable reasons.

“Just maybe explain to them the error of their ways. We’ve made an agreement with them that we’ll settle for an even hundred gold, despite them owing more. If you can get that from them, I’ll escort you to the old man myself.” Novalise considered what she would need to do. This man was fluent with coin, so she would attempt to speak the same language.

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” His grin widened.

“I knew I could count on you lass. Now, Keerava I imagine you know, seeing as your staying at her inn.”

“For what reason could she possibly owe you money for?” Novalise said in disbelief.

“Protection services.” He told her without even thinking about it. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he continued undeterred. “The others are Bersei Honey-Hand, he owns ‘The Pawned Prawn’. It’s a general store in town and then there’s Haelga. She owns a…”

“Yes, I know Haelga and her very specific line of work.” He chuckled at her.

“Great then. Less for me to explain. Now I’d hurry if I were you lass, don’t wanna lose daylight.” He winked at her as he stood and stalked off towards another series of tunnels behind the bar. 

“You aren’t seriously considering this, Novalise?” Lydia said to her.

“Of course not. But I didn’t come to Riften unprepared. Everyone here is in it for the coin, so I made sure to bring some coin.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked her with a furrowed brow and a confused look in her eye.

“I’ll explain it on the way back up to the city.” Novalise stood and Lydia followed as they backtracked up to the surface.

* * *

Novalise and Lydia entered through the market doors of the Bee and the Barb. Novalise beelined straight for the bar where Keerava was cleaning up. She was happy to see the tavern was mostly empty, so it allowed for a bit more discretion. The Argonian faced them when they took a seat on the bar stools on front of her. “Do you wish to pay for another night?” She asked them.

“Yes, we would, but actually I’d like to pay for something else as well.” Novalise told her. 

“What can I get for you?” Keerava put her towel away as she prepared her ledger for their rooms.

“It’s more like what I can do for you.” Keerava looked at her suspiciously but was still trying to be polite for a paying customer. “Brynjolf tells me you owe him some money.” Keerava’s face turned to annoyance.

“I already told that buffoon that I’m not people him and his people a single coin!”

“And I’m not here to ask you to.” Novalise placated her. “Consider your debt paid, but there are… conditions.” Novalise carefully worded.

“Whatever it is, I’m not interested.” Keerava said crossing her arms.

“I think you misunderstand.” Novalise said, folding her hands on top of the bar. “All I need from you, is to act as if I did extort you for the coin. I need Brynjolf’s help but he wants to play games. What he doesn’t realize, is I’m playing an entirely different game. So, I am willing to pay your debt for you, but I need him to think I came up here and threatened you for it.” Keerava eyed her carefully.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, her voice dripping with suspicion.

“Because, unlike Brynjolf, I’m not in the business of making sketchy barters and hustles. I consider myself a bit more honorable than that. Unless, of course, I’m swindling someone who deserves it. And the way you’re acting, tells me Brynjolf definitely deserves it.”

“You are playing a dangerous game.” Keerava warned her. “Brynjolf and his organization are well connected.”

“I am aware. Luckily, it would seem, as of late, I excel in danger.” Novalise gave the Argonian a confident smile.

“So, you just wish me to say that you extorted me for the coin?” Novalise gave her a nod for confirmation. “Nothing else?” And she shook her head. “Why? And how do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t. But you can put your faith in me so that when the _right_ people ask around, you can tell them the Dragonborn is an honorable and good person. Because that _is_ who I am. And I’m not going to let some red-haired, cocky, son of a bitch try to coerce me into doing what’s wrong under the guise that it will enable me to do what’s right later. People like him use rumors to their advantage, and I thought maybe it was about time I did too.” Keerava stared at her for a moment and Novalise could not exactly read the Argonian’s expression. She finally turned and finished setting up her ledger. 

“The room is on me tonight.” Novalise instead pulled out ten septims from her coin purse in her bag and slid it across the table.

“No, it’s not.” She smiled before she hopped down from her barstool. The Argonian looked to Lydia who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders before following Novalise out of the tavern. When they were outside Lydia let out a small laugh. Novalise smiled back at her. “One down, two to go.”

* * *

Novalise tossed three separate coin purses on the table in front of Brynjolf, one at a time. She had gotten the extra pouches from Bersi after she told him the same thing she had Keerava. He was all too eager to accept her help while Haelga was just as suspicious as Keerava, but they all agreed to the deal she offered them. She put a hundred coin each into the pouches before they walked back through the Ratways, this time avoiding many of the lowlifes that had threatened them previously.

“Well I’ll be damned lass. I wasn’t sure if you had it in you.” He told her as he picked up the pouches. “It would seem I need to keep up my end of the bargain.”

“I do hope we can conclude our business today then, if you don’t mind.” She told him, crossing her arms.

“Aye, I can do that. You just wait here while I finish with this business,” He held up the coin purses she had just given him and stood from the table he had been sitting at, “and we can be on our way. You’ll have your old man by nightfall.” He smiled down at her and gave her another wink before he left in the same direction he did earlier.

Lydia and Novalise couldn’t help smiling at each other but didn’t say anything in case Brynjolf still had ears in the underground tavern, which she assumed he did.

Brynjolf returned a short while later. He was dressed in some black leathers this time and that informed Novalise of all she needed to know about what their trek into the Ratway Warrens might be like.

“Let’s get going lass, wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” He told her and they followed him towards the tunnel had kept taking. The short tunnel started from behind the bar and split off in three different directions. The right was a dead end piled with storage. The left curved away from them so she was unable to see where it led but just straight ahead of them was another rotted door that Brynjolf walked ahead and then held open for them.

“Let our journey begin ladies.” He said, motioning with his hand for them to walk through. Lydia shared a look with Novalise and the Dragonborn gave her friend a squeeze on the arm to reassure her before she moved forward to walk through the door.

* * *

They had been traveling downwards for hours. Although, Novalise was definitely glad she had made the decision to swindle Brynjolf into escorting them through the maze of tunnels. She knew she wouldn’t be able to flat out give him the coin. That wasn’t how he operated. No, he used tricks and cons to get what he wanted and any price he would offer would always be outrageous. So, she would do the same.

The loss of coin proved worth it, however. She imagined if it were just her and Lydia trying to navigate their way through the underground network of tunnels, the likely would have ended up down there for a few days trying to locate Esbern. Brynjolf was able to help them avoid some of the Ratway’s more unstable occupants and even provided them with a few unseen shortcuts.

When they finally got close, Brynjolf stopped them. “Alright, your old man is up here, but I don’t want him to think I led you here in case things don’t go how you plan. So, I’m going to hang back while you go on up ahead. It’s just up a series of ramps and it’s the reinforced door. Old man never opens the thing so good luck trying to get to him.” Novalise just nodded to him in acknowledgment then looked to Lydia and motioned for her to follow.

The two women walked around the bend of the tunnel until they came into an open area. They heard the mutterings of a women behind a door to their right, so they quietly moved away towards the ramp that zigzagged two levels upwards. At the top of the ramp was a barred door with a man staring at them behind it. His eyes were hungry in a way that made her uncomfortable and Novalise was quick to move away from his prying eyes and across the way towards a metal door. She shared a hopeful look with Lydia before she knocked on the door. Immediately afterwards they heard an aged voice yell out from behind it.

“Go away!” Novalise looked to Lydia again who shrugged her shoulders. Novalise pounded on the door again.

“Esbern? We’re here for a friend. Delphine sent us.” She said through the door.

“And she led you to me! Now I’m like a rat caught in a trap! I won’t open this door for anything! Good luck getting through!” Novalise took an exasperated breath.

“She told me to tell you something.” Novalise tried. “Please, we just need your help to stop the dragons.” A moment after her statement a slit in the door shifted open and she stood back from it. Old eyes looked out from the slit and her and Lydia shared another look.

“What’s this about dragons? What dragons?” He asked.

“Dragons have come back to Skyrim. And so, has the Dragonborn.” She explained.

“The Dragonborn…” He said the word fading on his lips as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Come closer.” She looked to Lydia warily before she took a step closer and the woman returned the look with a similar expression. Her golden eyes met his blues clouded with age and she saw something like recognition alight in them. “Novalise?” Her face fell and she looked back to a shocked Lydia before turning back to the old man.

“How do you know my name?” She asked him, panic seeping into her voice.

“Because I helped pick it, a long time ago. Yes, I’d know those eyes anywhere.” He said. He shoved the slit of the door closed and she startled. They heard a multitude of sounds coming from behind the door, metal scraping on metal, chains, and other sounds she couldn’t quite place. A few moments later the door finally slid open and a short old man, with balding grey hair and a long beard covering his neck stood before her.

“It really is you.” Novalise looked at him with confusion and shook her head slightly.

“I’m sorry but I don’t…” she started, and his face grew solemn before he interrupted her.

“Something happened to your mother.” He said it as if it was something, he knew but was only now just confirming. Novalise’s stomach dropped at the mention of her mother.

“What do you know about my mother?” She asked him unbelieving.

“Much more than you my dear, it would seem. Novalise Storm-Fury, it has been a long time since I saw you last.” Novalise blanched at the use of her clan name. “I suppose I should not expect you to remember me, as you were just a young child when your mother brought you to me. Come in child, we have much to discuss.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving places. Sort of.

Esbern scattered around the room, grabbing a wobbly stool, and a desk chair. He awkwardly chuckled. “I don’t have much company over.” Novalise took a look around the place and she supposed that, compared to the rest of what she’d seen in the Ratway, he at least attempted to make this area livable. Each corner of the room had its purpose and was mostly well kept for a sewer home.

“It’s fine we’ll stand. We should probably make this quick. As much as you have my attention, I would rather we get you back to Delphine as soon as we can.” Novalise was honestly curious about the relationship this man must have had with her mother for her to have met him at such a young age yet not recall doing so.

“So, Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she’d have realized it’s hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago…” Novalise and Lydia both shook their heads.

“Oh no, she is as stubborn as a mule. Trust me, we have had quite the number of disagreements.”

“You say the dragons have returned. Is this true?” He asked her. Novalise and Lydia both gravely nodded their heads.

“We have encountered and killed a handful already.” Lydia confirmed.

“And the Dragonborn?” Novalise shared a hesitant look with Lydia who gave a reassuring nod and placed her hand on her shoulder. Esbern observed them and his jaw went slack when he saw it in their eyes. “Your mother was right.” Novalise looked back to Esbern and he was looking at her with shock in his features. “Every parent sees the world in their child. Your mother came to me before you were born, her belly already swollen. A few years had passed since the Great War, I was already in hiding here. But she had been in Skyrim for years longer by then. When the Thalmor declared war with the Empire by upending that cart of…” He stopped and took a breath, curling his lips inward as he thought to that gruesome day. “She knew a lost cause when she saw one. She ran and she was right to. But I guess we all can’t run forever.” He said solemnly.

“She…” Novalise started and turned to Lydia with an apologetic look. “The Thalmor had a dossier on her. I had only then found out she had ever been a member of the Blades. She told me nothing about any of this.” Novalise said, the hurt apparent in her voice.

“As she said she never would.” Esbern cut in. “She would never tell me who the father was either. She told me you were a gift. I had asked her ‘A gift from whom?’ and she answered, ‘Not from. For. A gift for the world.’ I thought she was just a loving mother as all parents think such things but now, I know better. You’re Dragonborn.” Novalise just stood there silently. Lydia looked at her and her heart ached for her friend. She had said nothing about her mother, but she could understand her reasons. It was personal. And if she was not ready to talk about it, she would give Novalise that space and time to be ready. “The Gods have not abandoned us.” But then his face turned grave, his voice low. “Tell me, you say that dragons have returned. How exactly is this so?”

“Alduin. He’s bringing them back to life. I don’t know how many he has awoken but I’ve killed four already.” She said to him, her voice low as well, still trying to process the thoughts on her mother. She honestly wasn’t sure she had the mental or emotional capacity to be able to truly think on it right now. She would have to dwell on it later. But at the moment, she needed to get Esbern back to Delphine.

“Alduin? The World-Eater.” Novalise’s face fell ever more.

“Excuse me, the what?” She asked him.

“An ancient, Akaviri prophecy. They spoke of Alduin and his return. He is Akatosh’s first born. The Dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead! And now, you have truly been revealed to be the only thing that can stop him from ending our world and the one after this.” Novalise’s mouth hung open slightly and she was blinking rapidly, her breaths uneven. Lydia placed a hand on her back.

“Nova?” Her thane did not look well. She could not blame her. To hear such things was… daunting to say the least. 

“So, there’s more to this than just killing dragons.” Novalise said in a small voice.

“Only you can truly kill him by devouring his soul as he does those of mortals.” Esbern said to her.

“Right.” Was all Novalise said as she just slightly nodded her head. “Let’s um. Let’s just get you to Delphine. You can tell me more on the way or when we get there.” This man was not good news for her. All this time she had been looking for a purpose, for a reason as to why she was here and what she was meant to do. And now that she knew, it utterly horrified her. She suddenly forgot how to breathe it would seem as the panic set in. “I need to get above ground.” She said to Lydia.” Then turned to Esbern. “Get your stuff, we’re leaving.” And she walked outside the room. Lydia gave an apologetic look to Esbern before she went after Novalise.

Novalise was heading down the ramp already and Lydia jogged to catch up to her. She ran in front of her and stopped her by placing both hands on her shoulders. She looked at her for just second before pulling her in and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Novalise lifted her hands to wrap around Lydia’s back and gave a silent sob into her shoulder. Lydia rubbed her back, trying her best to comfort her best friend. “Listen, you are fine. This is okay. You are not going to do anything you aren’t ready for. You’ve gotten through so much already. You’ll get through more.” Lydia encouraged her as much as she could. It was a frightening thought to think they were living in another age of crisis that seemed to curse Tamriel. And to hear that she must be the one to stop it was just as terrifying to think about. She remembered the black dragon with red eyes and how much larger he was than the others, this supposed Alduin. He was malice incarnate. Novalise never said anything else and she wouldn’t expect her to, so they remained silent for some time before Esbern finally began his descent down the ramp. Lydia released her friend and wiped her tears for her before Novalise turned to face the old man.

“I hope you’re ready for a long journey. It’ll take us nearly a week to get to Riverwood by foot.” Esbern nodded his head.

“I have not traveled in some time. I will be slow, but I will not give up.” Esbern assured her.

“Alright then. Let’s get back to Brynjolf and get out of here.” Novalise said and took the lead. Lydia allowed Esbern to follow ahead of her in case anything might happen. She could protect both her Thane’s and his flanks. 

* * *

Brynjolf finally brought them back to the Ragged Flaggon, as the bar was apparently named, and she never thought she’d be so happy to see the tattered place. 

“Alright lass. Consider us even. You know, if you’re ever interested in doing business again, feel free to come find me anytime.” He said with a bright grin.

“Don’t worry Brynjolf. I won’t ever being doing business with you again. You can stay down here in your hole.” She smiled up at him. “Thank you for your help.” He gave her a slacked salute

“I’ll be seeing you again, lass.” He walked back over to the bar smiling the whole way as the Dragonborn, her friend and the old man all made their way to the other side of the cistern and walked through the door leading to the beginning of the Ratways. Brynjolf watched them go before he turned around to Vekel, requesting a mead.

“Who was that?” A voice asked beside him, and he looked to his left to see Etienne taking the seat next to him.

“No one you need to worry about, lad.” He told him as Vekel slid him the bottle of Black-Briar mead and he took a quick swig of it.

“I think I recognized her.” Etienne told him.

“Where would you possibly have seen her?” Brynjolf asked him, knowing the Dragonborn was rumored to be a Companion living in Whiterun. Not a group of people the Thieves Guild were interested in robbing as they have never successfully done so in the past.

“She’s the one who rescued me from the Thalmor.” Brynjolf’s face fell. “She’s the Dragonborn. I even saw her use her voice.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. Lass is full of surprises.” Brynjolf said with a smile and drank his mead. “I think next time then, we’ll need to work together to acquire her for the guild. There’s something about her that tells me she could get us out of this slump.”

“I thought we weren’t in a slump?” Etienne asked suspiciously and Brynjolf just smiled at him as he drank his mead.

“We’re not.” 

He lied.

* * *

They decided to forgo staying at the inn despite having already paid for the rooms. Esbern was of course on edge about staying in the open for toon long so Novalise went ahead and just hired a carriage to take them back to Riverwood. They’d be able to rest and faster was better. She originally wanted to walk back, but not anymore. Not with everything she still had to process.

They slept on the cart that night, Lydia staying up to keep watch. The following day while Lydia allowed herself some sleep, Novalise leaning a shoulder around her friend, she finally found the courage to speak more with Esbern. 

“Ever since I was younger, my dreams have been filled with this burning dragon. He looks nothing like the dragons I’ve seen or fought though. I would tell my mother of the flaming dragon in my dream, as they came and went. And she would always just smile at me, this bright, knowing smile. And she would tell me to not be afraid of the dragon. That one day I would tame him and make him mine just as hunters have tamed the wolves and giants have herded the mammoths.”

“When she died.” She shook her head ad closed her eyes. “When they killed her. I stopped remembering those moments.” She reopened her eyes but kept her head bowed. “I stopped thinking about her for a very long time. I refused to think of anything that might make me miss her more. When the dreams returned in full, so did Alduin.” She felt a tear escape down her cheek, and she wiped it away.

“She was wise beyond her years. She always had this air about her, something many couldn’t see but I saw it in her eyes and her smile. It was like she always knew something the rest of us didn’t. Even long before you were born, when we worked together in Cyrodiil. She was a lovely woman. And strong. I see her in you.”

“I sometimes fear I don’t even remember what she truly looked like anymore.” Novalise said regretfully. Her eyes and head tilted downwards. 

“How long has it been?” He asked her thoughtfully.

“It’ll be eleven years in Second Seed.” She was mournful of it. Eleven long years without her mother. She still had lived a longer amount of time with her than without, but it had not felt the same. It took her a couple years to truly be able to move on from it. She had ignored her emotions for so long. All she would tell herself was that she needed to survive. That was most important and so that’s what she focused on. It was not until she got used to being alone that she allowed herself to grieve properly. And now, death it would seem followed her everywhere and she was not much better in dealing with it. Perhaps no one was.

“How did it happen?” Novalise just shook her head, not willing to delve into that story with him yet. “That’s fine.” He said in understanding. 

“Are you sure about Alduin?” Her curiosity would be her doom she was sure of it. But the question burned in her mind and she would let it do so no more. It took the topic off her mother but it was just as much dangerous territory for her current frame of mind.

“I fear it would grant you comfort in saying prophecies change with the legends passed down through the centuries. But, here in Skyrim, there is one place we can go to know for sure.”

“Where is that?” She inquired, hoping it’s not another Nordic tomb.

“Alduin’s Wall.” She winced at his words and his face fell in concern.

“That sounds dangerous.” She said and he chuckled before he meant to clarify for reassurance.

“Sky Haven Temple is the named place truly. A main Akaviri military camp hidden somewhere within the Reach. Alduin’s Wall is simply the name the termed for the stonework that accumulated all their dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy in the event something happened as it did over 30 years ago during the Great War when all of what we knew was destroyed.”

“So, this wall holds the true prophecy? And how can we be so sure the Akaviri got it right in the first place? What even brings about prophecies?” She shot the questions out as they filtered through her mind. These were things she had never bothered to think on before she was Dragonborn. Destinies and the future were not things a huntress concerned herself with. Perhaps that was her mother’s purpose in avoiding telling her what she apparently believed to be true.

“It would seem you inherited your mother’s curiosity as well. Never one to stop questioning, always looking for better answers.” His eyes were alright with reminiscence. She wondered what kind of person her mother was before she actually became a mother. How she must have been different in comparison to her time with the Blades. She supposed she would never come to know that person. But this man had. “Prophecies can never be for certain, that we can always hope or assume. But such a coincidence cannot be ignored, that the last Dragonborn be revealed just as Alduin has returned.”

“This prophecy puts a lot of faith in just one person.” It was quite difficult for someone like herself to think themselves capable of destroying a being that devours worlds. She supposed it was terribly ironic that a dragon who feeds on the souls of the living and dead would die to a being who could absorb his soul in turn. 

“As it did with the Hero of Kvatch or the Nerevarine. These heroes succeeded. I believe you will too.” He encouraged her. The insecurity was evident in her body language and it was not difficult to realize she was not yet confident with who she was. “The world it would seem has a way of correcting itself, and this is how. You were specifically chosen for a reason. What that reason is has yet to be seen for it is written on Alduin’s Wall. So, it will reveal itself in time. But your mother saw it, and she believed in you as well.” 

“I wish I could be certain that she did.” She wondered how things might have been different if her mother was more open about her suspicions as she grew older. Maybe she would have told her one day, she was just taken too early.

“You’ll just have to take my word on it.” She kept hold of his eyes with her own her a short moment before she changed the subject back to Alduin’s Wall.

“Do you have an idea of where this Sky Haven Temple might be? You said the Reach, but with the mountains, it doesn’t quite narrow it down.” She also imagined anywhere nearby such an ancient place could easily be crawling with Forsworn and the like.

“I have an idea, but we can’t know for sure until we journey there.” He had done enough research in his old age to be confident in his hypothesis. While it would still take some searching, he could narrow it down to a smaller area.

“I don’t think any of us are going to be searching for some Akaviri ruins anytime soon. We’ll all need some rest before we make such a journey, you especially. I hope you don’t take offense when I say living underground does not seem like it took kindly to you.” She was sympathetic of him. There were times before when game was sparse which made the coin doubly so. She went many nights with an empty stomach, but she at least had the freedom of sleeping under the stars. She would never bring herself to hide away within the safety of a cage.

“It was difficult at times, but I think I’ve done well for myself considering.” Esbren disputed her claim slightly, conceding he wasn’t in the greatest condition, but he could chock it up to old age if he wished to do so.

“We’ll figure everything out when we meet with Delphine. She’ll probably come up with this whole plan like she normally does and then hound me about it. I guess I can’t blame her. If the world truly is ending and I’m the only one who can stop it who can fault her for pressuring me to make it my top priority.”

“Is it not?” He could see that as a valid concern.

“It is, but I don’t think she sees how I’m trying to prepare myself for it. I hadn’t known what my purpose was. All I know is that I’m not ready. So, I want to become stronger. I’ve been training with the Companions. They’re Master at Arms is training me himself.” She had gained a significant amount of confidence from her last battle with a dragon, but she still had a long way to go if she were to take on something far more powerful.

“The Companions? Your mother would be proud. They’ve quite the reputation, comparable to the Blades if not more so.” He said with pride and a little bit of shock.

“I figure if anyone can prepare me for my whatever my fate might be, it would be them.” Novalise thought on Vilkas’ words of what they imagined the Dragonborn would one day be. She envisioned it was the same for most Nords and while he reassured her he was happy it wasn’t the case entirely, it did not mean she could not strive to be more similar to what everyone may have accepted. But a part of her wanted to tell herself that she should not bother trying to live up to everyone else’s expectations. Surely, she would only disappoint herself and others.

“That would be an astute theory.” He concurred. He pointed to the bow slung over her shoulder and smiled. “Your mother was proficient with a longbow. I see it is not a trait you lack.” Novalise shook her head. No, it was the only thing going for her honestly. Her skills with the sword had improve greatly since Vilkas took over her training but she was still not nearly the warrior Lydia or the Twins were.

“My mother taught me how to hunt game with it by the time I was seven. And by ten, it was nearly an obsession of mine. To perfect it.” 

“It would make sense she would ensure your skill with it seeing as it’s the most capable weapon to use against a dragon.” He observed.

“In that you would be correct.” She proceeded to explain her bows unique design and the work Eorlund had put into it. Something about it being Skyforge Steel made it even more sentimental for her. The bow she had carried before her capture was one she had possessed since before her mother’s passing. She lost everything that day. It was like ushering in the change of who she was and what she was no longer meant to be. The new bow was almost like a symbol for that. Of the family she now had within Jorrvaskr, with Lydia and with Lucia. 

Esbern did not mention Sky Haven Temple, Alduin’s Wall or her mother again for the remaining duration of their journey. The girl was expressive, and he could see in the inner struggle she was suffering through. He did not envy her. It was all too easy to separate the idea of her as the prophesized Dragonborn of legend and the young child with eyes like the sun that were once filled with much more innocence and joy. How easy it must be for others to expect a hero from her but forget that she is just as much human as she is dragon.

It took them two more days of travel before the finally reached Riverwood. When they entered the inn, Delphine was immediately upon them. The two Blades took time getting reacquainted, and while Novalise had her issues with the Breton, she couldn’t help but understand how she must have felt. To give up your life entirely, everyone you may have loved or cared about. She could come to understand why the Blade had maybe become so curt and detached with her demands. It still didn’t mean she liked it.

Esbern informed Delphine he had explained enough to the Dragonborn on their journey here. He knew she needed time. Until then, they would ensure the location of Sky Haven Temple and await her summons. He would help Delphine in understanding this. So, he sent them on their way back to Whiterun when he saw she appeared eager to depart again so soon. He was sure she would not abandon them. She had too much of her mother in her.

Novalise and Lydia continued onwards towards Whiterun in the carriage. They had instructed him to wait nearby before entering the inn. Novalise was in a hurry to get back home. She needed some normalcy to return. Then she could truly think with a clear mind on how she was to go about dealing with all the new information placed before her.

As sunset was falling, they were heading down the winding path towards Whiterun but were still a decent distance away. Novalise looked to Lydia with a remorseful face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my mother.” She said it before she lost the nerve. She knew she hadn’t addressed it quite yet but had struggled to determine if it mattered to her friend based on her behavior. She was acting perfectly normal.

“I know. But you don’t have to be. You’re allowed to keep those kinds of secrets to yourself. I can’t just expect you to tell me everything all at once. You don’t know everything about me. Sometimes there are parts of ourselves we don’t want to share with others and that’s okay.” Novalise shrugged her shoulders but kept eye contact with the other woman. 

“I’ve just had a hard time coping with the fact that there was this whole person my mother was. It made me rethink so many of the things she did. What parts of my life were influenced by what she knew but didn’t tell me?” Novalise shook her head as she thumbed the string of her bow strapped across her torso. “I’m not very good at handling bad news and I’m still not entirely used to sharing.” She declared.

“Is anyone?” Lydia suggested with a raise of her brow. Novalise looked to her friend and Lydia could see something so earnest in the way her eyes watched her.

“I don’t think I deserve you sometimes.” Novalise’s lips turned up into a smile, speaking genially yet Lydia knew Novalise felt truth in the statement.

“You deserve more than you give yourself credit. I think you’ll see it one of these days though.” Lydia argued and moved across the carriage to sit next to her friend. Novalise leaned her head on the housecarl’s shoulder and they remained like that until they nearly reached the stables.

* * *

Novalise immediately threw herself back into her routine. Kodlak had asked how her trip was as he normally did but she, for once, told him she was not ready to speak about it with anyone. He, being the understanding soul that he is, of course allowed her the time she needed. It was none of his business if she did not wish to speak of matters not pertaining to the Comapions.

She would not even think on it yet, so she would not speak of it either. She trained, she studied, and she ate. She gave herself no amount of free time to think on what would now await her in the future. She would not ponder what Alduin’s Wall would reveal if she were to find it. She would not think about the nightmares of black dragons and red eyes that had returned on a more frequent basis. She still needed to be stronger. Then she would be able to think.

Lydia had mentioned the change in her behavior already but not because she wanted her to change back to her usual self but because she just wanted her to be aware and express her concern. She also warned she appeared tired and suggested giving up the bed in Breezehome once more, but Novalise declined as she usually did.

Over two weeks had gone by and she was still glad to have not heard from Delphine. She was also glad of her progress in her studies but speaking the dovazhul would not help her with the things she wished to avoid thinking about. She had gotten better though, at averting those trails of thought. Keeping her mind blank and only focusing on the task at hand was all she could do. But apparently, she wasn’t focusing hard enough at the moment.

She slashed her practice sword at Vilkas and he, once again, easily parried it, the end of his own training two handed sword tapping her in the ribs. They reset as the normally did when one of them got a hit, but she had yet to do so today. She lunged at him again, slashing at him diagonally from her upper right and he immediately brought his sword upwards with his hilt on his left to block the attack then parried, pivoting his hilt counter clockwise and pointing his blade forward as it came to rest on the right side of her neck. “I can see everything you’re trying to do. It’s like reading a book.” She backed away from him again and huffed out a frustrated breath.

She quickly came at him once more, twirling her offhand to be flush with her forearm. She swiped it at his neck and he threw up his sword once more to block it. She jabbed at his torso with her right hand but he took his right hand off the hilt of his sword, his left strong enough to still hold her other sword at bay, and grabbed her wrist, stopping her attack. He yanked her forward, pivoting her back to him and under the arm that held his sword and then held the weapon at her throat. He raised his arm and released her wrist to allow her to try again. She growled this time and when she attacked him again she let out a yell, aggressively swinging at him and he mostly blocked her attacks to start with but then waited for her anger to get the best of her before quickly retaliating and subduing her once more.

“You’re not an angry fighter. What’s gotten into you?” He asked her before she could attack once more. 

“I’m just mad at myself. I need to be better. I’m the Dragonborn and I’m not improving fast enough.” She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And who said that?” The concern and disagreement were apparent in his voice. 

“I say it.” Her voice was small but the conviction was still there.

“Well I think you’re wrong.” He said as if it was more of a fact instead of his opinion.

“I didn’t ask what you think.” She snapped at him but then closed her eyes and shook her head, a poor attempt at calming herself. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you and I aren’t entirely close enough for you to tell me what’s brought all this on. I don’t care about that. But I do care about whatever might be bothering you to have caused you to already forget exactly who you are. Because the woman you're telling me you are right now is not the woman I saw on top of that mountain.” She didn’t look up at him, her head bowed slightly as she eyed the floor. “Look at me.” He demanded it and her eyes flickered up back to his. “You are more than just the Dragonborn. You’ve helped defeat four dragons. Four might not seem like a big number but that’s twice the number anyone else currently alive has killed. I’ve seen you do things with that voice that no one else would think to do with them. Not me at least. This insecurity seems to resurface every time you go see that woman. You leave here this confident bright soul and come back like a flickering star, struggling to stay alight. I wish you could see what we all see. No one is asking you to do anything right now, or tomorrow or the next day.” She held his eyes and he took a couple steps towards her. “Stop forgetting you’re human and quit comparing yourself to dragons. Because compared to the rest of us mortals, you are so, so much _more_. Be the Dragonborn _you_ want to be.” He only held her eyes for a moment to convey the conviction in his own before he turned from her and repositioned.

“We can keep going at it, or we can stop for the day and let you cool off. Which one is it?” He challenged her and she bit her lip in thought. She just nodded her head before she readied to attack him again. She still wasn’t herself entirely, but she was doing better. She didn’t communicate her attacks in her movement any longer, yet her face remained too passive and it unnerved him. Whatever was bothering her gravely affected her and he knew nothing of how to comfort her in it. He simply tried to take solace that she would turn to Lydia at least, when she needed that comfort.

In the meantime, he would try his best to use the time he had with her to remind her of who she was. He had done so once before, even when he hadn’t truly known it himself yet. But he could do it again. There was surely something that would recover her confidence, and he would eventually identify what that was. He would find what will make her glow brightly again.


	23. Chapter 23

The days in Whiterun turned monotonous. Spring was upon them in First Seed, and while it wasn’t getting hot it was definitely warmer. Novalise still continued to attempt to exceed her limitations in everything she did but even though she had originally used it as a distraction, she now allowed herself time to ponder the puzzles of her future and past. Kodlak suggested writing down her thoughts and she listened to him. She purchased herself a journal from Belethor and now, every time a new question formed, or another memory resurfaced to dredge up more emotions, she would write it down. 

The issue at its core, however, was that no matter how many times she put ink to her thoughts and tried to find solutions and closure within them, fear overtook everything in the end. It drove her to denial in some cases, but she was about her wits enough to know that was something she shouldn’t do. She could not deny who she was, or the past that made her that person despite being blind to it all these years. With her mother gone, she would have to learn to accept her decisions for what they were, otherwise she would remain hurt and angry forever. Her mother wasn’t here to explain herself, so there was no point in asking those questions when she knows she would never receive an answer. 

Lydia had been able to help her think through and sort some of her scattered thoughts as well. Novalise allowed Lydia to read the two dossiers she had kept secret and Lydia gave her a fresh perspective on both. Additionally, she had finally purchased a bed for the housecarl, so she was mostly living at Breezehome now, granting her a quiet place to speak of her problems. She still spent most of her time training at Jorrvaskr and she had been thankful for the warm bed they had granted her for so long, but there was no rule against her having her own home and she needed the space for now. Besides, Jorrvaskr was in a rough spot lately. Aela had eventually returned while Novalise had been away looking for Esbern. Problem was, she immediately left after such a brief appearance and that seems to be her new adopted pattern. That left Vilkas and Farkas as the only two members of the Circle at Jorrvaskr, other than Kodlak, and it made handing out jobs as well as training difficult for them to manage on top of whatever else the two did. Kodlak even began showing up for training sessions to help the twins out.

Novalise spoke of her fear from the prophecy and how she was not only terrified of facing Alduin, but of failing as well. Lydia had suggested it was time to write Delphine and Esbern as there may be something on Alduin’s Wall that would help soothe her fears. It was quite possible the prophecy could have been translated incorrectly throughout the years and who knows what all it completely entailed? Novalise did take a small amount of comfort in Lydia’s astute observation and did as she instructed. She sent a letter off to Delphine and Esbern but had yet to receive one in return which was out of character to say the least. She had been worried for a short time, but she also knew they could actively be looking for Sky Haven Temple and may not be receiving correspondence as quickly. And despite having sent the letter herself, she was still anxious for their reply. It gave her extra time to get herself prepared and she made sure it was not to be wasted.

So, she kept up with her training in the mornings, leaving before Lydia could awaken and any Companion had been outside. She would practice her forms until everyone else began their training, then she would spar with whoever was available. Farkas and Vilkas could not always take the time to train her personally with everything going on so she only trained with Vilkas once a week. She would run laps around the mead hall while everyone took their noontime meals then she would brush up on her archery for the rest of the day. Afterwards, she would return home, finally allow herself to eat something as Lydia always had something ready. She would end her day studying her Dovahzul until she fell asleep. It kept her busy and she had never before put herself through so much rigorous activity, but she was convinced it would make her better. It would improve her skills enough she could be strong enough to take on The World Eater through sheer determination and hard work. That is what she told herself every day. Then it would be true.

Today was a warm day and while there was a cool breeze flowing through Whiterun, she still had a light sheen of sweat and flushed skin while she sparred with Vilkas in the training yard. Vilkas had mostly been the aggressor in their spar to allow her to train up her ability to change her grip more rapidly, allowing her to block then retaliate swiftly. He swiped at her with his training greatsword, and she threw her main hand up to block it, trying to quickly rotate her offhand facing downwards so she could get a hit in on his throat. However, her elbow in her right arm gave out, allowing his sword to come barreling down on her shoulder and she growled out a high-pitched grunt when it hit.

“You need to move quicker than me, you know you’re not stronger than me so you can’t use strength against me.” He instructed her as he backed away and she rubbed at the top of her shoulder. “So, don’t waste your strength on fully blocking my attack. If you use your momentum and energy to push more into your parry, holding off my attack will come more naturally.” He told her. “Are you alright?” He pointed his sword at her shoulder and all she did was nod rapidly in response. She was breathing heavily, and her mouth was dry from it. She rolled her neck before readying herself again and he waited for her to hold up her swords before he attacked her again. She fluidly blocked his first two attacks but had yet to parry anything he had thrown at her. He knew she would wait until he either purposely made a mistake to better help her recognize when she should take advantage or until she would take a risk to go for an attack of her own. When her chance for a parry presented itself, she hesitated and he exploited it, getting another hit in on her.

“You hesitated.” He pulled his weapon back, but he didn’t reset his position yet.

“I know” Was all she said as she turned back to get ready to continue. Her chest was heaving, and she had her eyes closed when she turned back around to face him. She shook her head and blinked a few times before she held up her swords. He narrowed his eyes at her and didn’t raise his own sword.

“Perhaps we should take a break.” He suggested and she relaxed her only slightly.

“What?” She looked at him confused and said between heavy breaths, “No, let’s keep going. I’ll get this down.” She stiffened her stance, ready for him to initiate the spar once more, but he just eyed her warily a few more moments. Her armor was loose, her skin flushed redder than usual. Her eyes were gaunt with circles beneath them and they still lacked the glow in them he had missed these past weeks. He had very little time to observe her as of late with her moving out of Jorrvaskr and him being so busy with the lack of help, he only just now got to see how neglectful she had been to herself.

“No. You need to take some time. Putting all this stress on your body won’t help you improve. You’ll only hurt yourself.” It came out like a lecture and maybe he meant it as such. He saw the determination in her features and he was sure she was about fight him on this, but then she sighed at just gave a short nod before she walked over to the weapons rack to put her training swords away. He watched her in slightly shock for a second and walked towards her. “I leave for Falkreath tomorrow. I’ll only be gone a few days.” They believed they had recovered another fragment of Wuuthrad, and they were already so close to having all the pieces. He didn’t want to let this one go so he insisted on going himself this time since Farkas had retrieved the last piece with Novalise. “When I get back, we can train some more. But only if I see an improvement in your health. So, take this time to get better.” He hoped she would take him seriously, but he would make sure Farkas knows as well so she wouldn’t try to sneak in any training while he was gone. She nodded her head and before she could get far, he ran over to the weapons rack and placed his sword there before jogging over to her. She swayed away from him before she caught herself and looked at him confused for a moment.

“I’ll walk you home. We don’t need you passing out on the stonework in the middle of the streets.” He explained half for himself and for her. 

“I’ll be fine, Vilkas.” She argued back and he didn’t look at her as he continued to walk next to her.

“Sure.” Was all he said, and she shook her head, lacking the energy to argue with the stubborn man.

* * *

Novalise stepped through the door to Breezehome and found Lydia teaching Lucia to read. It had become a pastime for the two of them while Lydia and Novalise weren’t out traveling or if they were not up at Jorrvaskr sparring when Novalise lacked a partner within the Companions. She saw Novalise practically drag her feet as she took a seat opposite them across the kitchen table and folded her hands atop its surface. Lucia finished with the page she was working on and Lydia praised her.

“You’ll be helping me translate Dovahzul in no time.” Novalise told Lucia and the young girl giggled at the statement. Novalise then looked to Lydia with a serious face and the two women had Lucia go enjoy the day outside, which she was more than happy to do. 

“You look tired.” Lydia observed.

“I am.” Novalise confirmed, “Vilkas basically told me to take a break for a few days while he’s gone.” She could see in his steely eyes how serious he was about it. So as much as she wanted to debate with him on the subject, she knew it was a lost cause. Lydia had been telling her the same thing for some time now anyways.

“Well…” Lydia began but then sighed like she was admitting a fault, “I’m glad I’m not the only person who’s taking notice.” Lydia reached behind her to the kitchen counter and picked up a folder parchment and handed it to her. “This might make you feel better.” Novalise took the letter from her.

“Did you read it?” She asked the housecarl as she folded it open. Lydia smiled at her brightly but kept switching her eyes between her and the letter in her hands.

“No, but I really wanted to.” She admitted, biting her bottom lip afterwards and Novalise just laughed and shook her head before she got the parchment open to read it. Lydia watched her eyes shift back of forth over the words on the page, but she said nothing for a short moment.

“It seems they were out looking for the temple. They believe it’s near a Forsworn camp known as Karthspire in Karth River canyon. They’re waiting in Rorikstead for us to grant them some backup.” Novalise summarized, still reading over the letter.

“This is good news.” Lydia said optimistically but Novalise shifted her eyes up to the housecarl and Lydia’s face dropped at the look. “What’s wrong?” Novalise took a deep breath and licked her lips.

“There’s a guarded dragon burial mound not far from Karthspire.” Novalise explained. “Delphine said a dragon was most definitely in the area when they arrived but that might help with the possibility of the Forsworn having abandoned the camp.”

“So, we either have to fight a dragon or an entire camp of Forsworn.” Lydia deduced, not liking either option.

“Or both.” Novalise ever the cynic and Lydia frowned at her.

“It’ll be fine. We could always ask Farkas to come with us.” Lydia suggested that specific twin as the two of them had been spending much more of their free time together than she originally planned and he was just as good of a fighter as she was, maybe better. Maybe.

“I’m not getting anyone else involved in all of this. It’s bad enough I have to bring you along.” Novalise teased her about it and Lydia just rolled her eyes in response.

“Just don’t worry, I’ll be there. We always get through it.” Lydia consoled her. “I have faith in you, we just need to bolster your own faith in yourself.” 

“You really think this trip will do that?” Novalise knew the insecurity was there, she fought it everyday and she was sure she was losing. 

“I can hope. And that’s all we can really hold onto in this world. Which is also something you’re short on.” Novalise nodded her head and when Lydia saw her eyes, there was a flicker of boldness she hadn’t seen in some time. Her thane needed to get out of the repetitive routine she forced herself into. She allowed it for a while, but she was glad Novalise was finally coming around on her own. It just reinforced her faith in her friend once more.

* * *

Rorikstead was over a two-day journey from Whiterun on foot so Novalise and Lydia left a couple days after they received Delphine’s letter. When they arrived and met with the two remaining Blades members, they explained how they’d have to travel off road for another day and a half to get to Karthspire but there was a direct path they would be able to follow to find it easier. The only thing that made the trek difficult was the mountainous terrain that they would find themselves in as they traversed through the rocky landscape of the Reach. 

They made sure to restock their provisions before they set out on a trail leading west. They made camp as the mountainous edges and rocky vista provided them decent cover from anything that might mean to hunt them at night. Camping out under the stars was always something Novalise had found comfort in. There was something so freeing about the night sky that enabled her to forget all that she was dealing with on Nirn. Esbern kept looking to her with concern etched into his features but she would not speak of the things she knew concerned him. She had already spoken enough with Lydia on the matter and she was definitely not comfortable speaking the words allowed around Delphine.

When Delphine and Esbern brought them to a rocky overlook raised above Karthspire camp, it was easy to see that something had definitely been through here. The camp was practically obliterated. Burned to the ground just as Helgen had been. Novalise looked over the place and couldn’t help but wonder if Alduin did this before he raised the dragon from the burial mound to the south or if it was just a regular dragon that had committed such an atrocity. Either answer provided her with a sense of foreboding. 

“The one we saw looked different than the dragon in Kynesgrove.” Delphine informed he, answering her unspoken questions. “It had green scales and a finned head and tail. Thing was big enough it easily could have caused this amount of carnage.” 

“We’ll have to hope it isn’t watching the entrance to the temple then.” Novalise said, but then shook her head and corrected herself. “Or maybe it’s a good thing I came.” She felt Lydia lay a hand on her arm and send her a reassuring look.

“Come on, we need to find out what’s here.” Esbern said as he moved forward, taking the lead despite him being most vulnerable. They made their way across the burnt rubble of the camp that had originally been built over the river. They were able to make it to the other side without anyone falling in and they ascended the small mountain until they found the entrance they were looking for. They hastily ran towards it when they it came into view but a loud roar from above and behind them made Novalise falter. Lydia stopped with her and tried to remain encouraging.

“We can run inside and be safe from it or you can deal with it now. It’s your choice and no one is going to question your decision.” Novalise nodded as she glanced at her and then closed her eyes as she thought. She turned back to look at the destroyed Forsworn camp and her resolve hardened. 

“Everyone else in Skyrim must be just as terrified as I am. Because over half of them are even less capable than I am to defend themselves from this.” Novalise began and another roar echoed through the canon. They looked to their Southeast and saw the winged beast flying in their direction. “I can’t stay terrified because what hope do those people have?”

“Fear alone does not make you weak.” Lydia had not taken her eyes off her friend as she saw the conflict battle in her eyes. “It only hinders you if you let it rule you.”

“And I have. I’ve let my fear control all of my decisions these past few weeks and I can’t survive like that. I can’t keep living that way, I feel trapped.”

“Then set the dragon free.” Lydia said to her with a smile and Novalise held her eyes before she looked back to the green finned dragon. “I’m with you.” She heard Lydia and looked back to her and gave a single nod before she pulled her bow out and turned to Delphine and Esbern at the entrance.

“Don’t wait up for us.” She told them and ran back down the hill, Lydia on her tail with her bow at the ready as well. Novalise grabbed two arrows from her quiver so she could fire them rapidly at the creature. The dragon swooped into the canyon and let out another roar as he passed them. Both Lydia and Novalise fired their arrows at him, eating through his left wing. The dragon flew upwards above the cliffs vertically before spinning and diving back down towards them in a beautifully graceful move for such a large beast. Novalise’s mind flickered through all her known shouts while she prepared two more arrows, waiting to see what this new type of dragon would do.

As it drew near, she saw the flames build in his throat, inhaling a breath to ready his shout. She would have to hit him with her Unrelenting Force if she were to protect both her and Lydia from the flames. She directed it forward just before he reached them, the flames escaping his open maw. The force thundered into him, pushing his head and neck upwards, the lower part of his body swinging forwards as he tried flapping his wings to compensate from the whiplash and the forward direction with which he had been moving. While he was still dazed, Novalise fired arrows at his head while she instructed Lydia to go for the left wing that was already injured. Novalise saw more arrows impacting the beast from behind her left flank and she glanced back quickly to see Delphine helping them from above, still near the entrance. Then Esbern peaked his head over and she watched in modest astonishment as he summoned an ice spike in his hand and launched it at the dragon as well. Between the Blades attacks and Lydia’s arrows, they shredded through too much of the dragon’s wing for him to fully recover from her first shout and get airborne again. He slowly fell to the ground and Novalise immediately slung her bow over her shoulder and pulled out her Skyforge blades before she ran straight for him.

Flames climbed up the dragon’s throat once more and she waited to test her voice against his again. The flames emerged and she used her Ethereal shout and the flames flowed straight through her. She felt nothing during the shout. No wind against her face, no heat, she barely felt the ground beneath her feat. She slid underneath the dragon’s torso while her shout remained active. When her body returned to normal, she slashed at the beast from underneath while on her back. She flipped the blades downwards past her wrists. As the dragon began to back away to remove her from underneath him, she curled her back and rolled forward onto her feet, using the momentum to propel herself forward and stab her right sword at the junction of its neck and shoulder. He faltered in his movement from the sharp jab and she fixed her grip tight on that sword as she swung her offhand under his long neck and stabbed the other side. Blackish red blood dripped down her arms to her elbows, sticky and warm but she held tight around the base of his neck for a moment.

The dragon finally stood on its hind legs and swiped at her with the claw attached to its good wing. It shoved her off him and away from her grip on him, but her swords remained imbedded in his neck. She went flying outwards, rolling on the ground to a stop. She tried lifting a knee and getting herself on her elbows recovering from the blow. It was nothing compared to her last injury and the claws only clipped her shoulder and bicep. She looked up, sweeping her hair out of the way and saw the dragon facing her as it took on arrows from everyone else. It reared its head back to bring forth another burst of flame, and she had no time to stumble to her feet and shout. She chose to use her Ethereal shout again but had no need. As the flames came billowing forth a large block of ice took up her vision. 

She backed away on the ground to look up and see a colossal ice atronach. It shielded her from the flames of the dragon’s shout, and she turned back to see Esbern with tell tale sign of purple conjuration magic flowing from his hand. His jaw was jutted forward, and his lips rolled inwards as he controlled the magical being, his concentration proving unwavering. The old man was proving more useful than she thought. She brought her bow back out as the ice atronach progressed towards the dragon, getting a solid punch of its ice formed fist into dragon’s head. Novalise yelled to Lydia to go after the dragon with her own sword and shield, since her own were still stuck in the dragon. Before Lydia would reach the dragon, she felt the cold creep upwards from her chest as she used her new frost shout, enveloping the ice atronach before it blasted like a cold wintery gust of wind into the dragon. 

The dragon’s movement slowed from all the cold attacks allowing Lydia to capitalize on its weakness. She waited for the cold mist of Novalise’s shout to blow over before she ran up to the dragon, forgoing her shield. She ran as fast as she could before she leapt at the dragon, grabbing her sword with both hands, and plunging it into its neck just behind the horns. The dragon thrashed about once, twice but she made sure to hold a firm grip on her weapon. The ice atronach came at it with its right arm, developed into a sharp icicle that pierced into the dragon’s skull right next to Lydia. The dragon stumbled to its right, taking a few final steps before it fell to its death.

The body began to burn away as the light of its soul swarmed around the beast before shooting to Novalise as it always did. She walked over to the dying beast and when she reached it, all that was left were just the bones. She laid a hand on the skull of the creature as the memories stayed a bit longer, searching for a word that was not yet there. She would have to find another word wall soon. She heard Lydia grabbing their swords from the skeleton and Novalise gave the woman a small smile. 

“See? It’s getting easier.” Lydia told her with a smile, handing over her two Skyforge weapons. Novalise pursed her lips trying to hide the smile anyways and Lydia just shook her head with a laugh.

“I still need some potions.” She stretched and winced when she felt the pain in her side from her tumble and the stiffness from her blood that spilled from the wounds caused by the dragon’s claws. Nothing was severe and she could be happy with that result. They would have been fine without the atronach that was now melting away as Esbern began to dismiss his hold on the spell. However, it definitely sped things up and it reminded her that perhaps she should truly start working on developing her own magic skills. She was capable. She would just have to start out with something easier than restoration magic, as it was one of the more difficult schools of magic to master according to Danica.

Lydia and Novalise hiked back up the mountain, Novalise drinking a health potion on the way. Lydia had split one between her open wounds when they reached Delphine and Esbern.

“That was quite something, Dragonborn.” Esbern said to her and she smiled at him.

“The same could be same for you I think old man.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled, his back arching with the laugh for a moment.

“Well, show me what’s inside.” Novalise nodded her head towards the entrance to the temple and all four of them exchanged looks that spoke of anxiousness, excitement, and apprehensiveness. But they all moved forward, Esbern cast a magical light above them and led the way.

* * *

Novalise stood at the blood seal eyeing each person in front of her. Lydia, of course, would leave this up to her no questions asked. Delphine and Esbern, however, were staring at her quite expectedly and so she sighed with a minor roll of her eyes and knelt down on one knee. She pulled the dagger she carried from her boot and closed her left fist around the blade. She then thought better of it and removed her leather fingerless gloves, so her hand was bare. Then she grabbed the blade again, put a little pressure into the edges and dragged it down over her palm. She hissed from the pain, but she’d obviously felt worse before. 

Her blood dripped down into the seal and after a moment, the spiral floor below her lit up. She stood back away from it, picking up her discarded glove to place in her pack. Lydia was then at her side with a bandage to wrap around her palm. She took it and wrapped it around her hand absent mindedly as she watched the stones shift in front of her.

“That’s done it! Look, it’s coming to life. There’s the entrance.” Delphine pointed out as the large head stone sculpture before them swung backwards, revealing a staircase ahead of them.

“There’s no telling what we might find inside!” Esbern couldn’t hide his excitement and while Novalise felt happy for them, she had the same feeling she did on that cart in Helgen. Like she was walking towards her doom.

Lydia had a hand on her back the entire time they ascended the stairs. They wound around into a great open space; the air thick with dust making it difficult to breathe. Esbern’s mage light lit up the room as he exited the stairway. He started moving off towards her right, near the center of the room where moon glow found its way inside the large room. She followed after him slowly.

“Shor’s bones! Here it is! Alduin’s Wall…” He continued on mumbling about the craftsmanship and Novalise’s steps faltered at the mention of the sculpted prophecy. Delphine encouraged him to begin interpreting what the Akaviri were trying to tell them. Novalise wasn’t ready to hear it. The dread seeped into her bones and her body shook with it. She was nearly gasping for air as she forgot how to breath and then she felt a hand in hers and Lydia stood in front of her. 

“Don’t let the fear take over. Just wait.” She said as she nodded her head towards the old man who was already reading off the wall. Lydia wouldn’t look away from her, her face unflappable. Novalise took one last deep breath and licked her lips before she walked forward to listen to the old man.

“Here the humans rebel against their dragon overlords – the legendary Dragon War. Alduin’s defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall.” Novalise looked over the large carving of a dragon, falling to the ground as she had caused many to do herself already. “You see here, he is falling from the Sky. The Nord Tongues – masters of the voice – are arrayed against him.” Novalise narrowed her eyes and her brow arched downwards as she contemplated his words.

“Like an army of people like the Greybeards?” She asked and Esbern turned back to her.

“In a way yes, just not as peaceful and much more practiced.” He clarified. Novalise nodded in understanding.

“So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn’t that why we’re here?” Delphine chimed in, naturally just wanting to get to the root of the problem. Esbern turned back to the wall to continue his interpretation.

“Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were also not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism.” He scanned the wall some more and Novalise continued to eye the rest of it, looking for anything that might speak to her specifically, but there was nothing. “Yes, yes. This here,” He pointed to a lower section of the wall, and all she could see were people who looked to be shouting a force into the sky. “Coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes – This Akaviri symbol for ‘Shout’. But there is no way to know which Shout is meant.” 

“They used a shout.” Novalise repeated as she had already suspected was the case. The only thing she’s truly successful with when battling dragons is her use of the thu’um. It’s one thing she seems to have mostly outsmarted them on. She truly needed to acquire more, yet that still meant killing more dragons, something she would have to come to accept. 

“Oh, yes. Presumably, something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return.” Esbern moved off to his right, the magic light following him. “And look here. In the third panel. The prophecy which brought the Akaviri to Tamriel in the first place, in search of the Dragonborn.” Novalise’s heart was in her throat, but Lydia was at her side, always in her view. Esbern continued explaining what each part of the wall meant until his final words.

_“When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn”_

Esbern spouted out the prophecy and Novalise felt her anxiety rise. She stood there motionless, thinking on each phrase and meaning. So many of the phrases could easily be counted as one under the Oblivion Crisis, the brass tower must have been speaking of something related to the Dwemer, which would mean that was far in the past. But the last line, she didn’t have to think much on it’s meaning. The snow tower was Skyrim. The northern most province of Tamriel with the tallest mountain in the world. And Skyrim currently lied sundered, kingless, and bleeding due to the actions of Ulfric Stormcloak and the civil war. The last condition had been met in the last thirty years. Her birth resulted in her mother fleeing to the snow tower just before the final condition had began to take place. She was born, prematurely she might add, the first day of the year that followed the start of the civil war.

It had to be true. Every part of it. Esbern continued to dote on the all the wall was telling him and she centered herself on Lydia’s hand interlaced with her own. Delphine approached her and she was able to pull her attention away from her thoughts. “Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can possibly knock a dragon out of the sky?”

“No, but there are a lot of shouts I’m unaware of. I know who can help me find it though.” Delphine rolled her eyes and Novalise just ignored her. “They know more about this than anyone else. They’ve been nothing but honest with me and I’m sure they will continue to do so.” Novalise defended the Greybeards against Delphine’s prejudiced views, knowing the monks were wise and trusting thus far with her and had made no demands. “I’ll speak with them. But, you have to know… I’m not ready for all of this yet. I can still be stronger and I can only push myself so hard. The wall…” She looked over towards the sculpture. “It has told me that my strength is in my voice. So, I need to build that up before I do anything else. Just… keep an eye on the sky I suppose. I’ll do what I can before taking Alduin on, but not until I’m ready.” Novalise finally said the words out loud and realized they did not make her sound terrified, nor confident. IT was practical. Realistic. And she could definitely work with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support. I've been struggling with these last few chapters so your words of encouragement are working!


	24. Chapter 24

Novalise and Lydia were back in Whiterun. The trip back from Sky Haven Temple took them nearly four days so Novalise would wait for a few days to make her trip to the Greybeards. They would need to gather supplies for the difficult hike anyways and Whiterun was the best place to do that. She felt comfortable in this city and always laughed internally at the thought that she used to hate visiting cities. Granted, the two she only ever found herself in were Falkreath and Riften. Not Skyrim’s best. 

The day after they returned, she did not push herself to immediately get up to go train as she had been. She would arrive when everyone else began and she would stop torturing herself over the progress she made. When Vilkas came out to the yard and saw her with her bow in the archery range, he paused. He had been surprised when he returned with the Fragment of Wuuthrad a few days prior to find her absent from her home. Kodlak informed him she was attending to what he always titled ‘Dragon Business’. Despite her not completely resting as he instructed her to do, she was gifting him a closed mouth smile when she noticed him staring. He went over and grabbed one the two-handed training swords and then walked over to her in the range.

“You’re back.” He said it almost like he was accusing her of something, but his face was passive.

“I am.” She said as she fired an arrow into her bullseye target down the way.

“You look better at least.” He told her and he internally cringed at himself for the way it sounded but she didn’t appear bothered by it. She finally gave him a brighter smile as she let out a laugh.

“Dragon souls must be good for my skin.” She joked and his brows were near his hairline.

“You killed another one?” He asked her but toned it as more of a statement. He couldn’t say he was surprised. She was getting stronger every day whether she saw it or not. She nodded her head as she shot another arrow and all he heard was the thud of its impact to know it hit as he didn’t look away from her. “Perhaps that’s what I’ll do next time you’re not acting yourself.” She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced his way before refocusing on her aim. “Feed the dragon.”

He found no small amount of humor in the irony that the two of them would act completely opposite when dealing with their inner beasts. When his demanded flesh and blood, he raged and burned hot with his conflict and battle for dominance. She was most definitely not like him in this. She was calm and detached when the dragon demanded the souls of the Dovah. She fought her inner battle silently, delaying the fight until she knew how to tackle it. It displayed the difference in dragon’s intellect versus the wolf’s instinct. 

She shot her arrow before she lowered her bow and looked up at him. “Right now, I need fed knowledge. I haven’t learned anymore shouts. Our trip to the shrine showed that I could absorb a soul before learning a shout and it would still find meaning. Looks like I need to find a word wall, among other things.” She said all of this before she brought her bow back up to take another shot at her target.

“You should tell us about it all tonight in the mead hall. Farkas has been a bit lonely at the table lately.” She nodded her head.

“I suppose I can share a bit.” She slung her bow over her shoulder. “Are we training today?” She squinted up at him, a hand on her brow to cover her eyes from the sun above them.

“I promised you we would if you rested up.” He reminded her. “Get your weapons.” He motioned his head towards the weapons rack, and she cocked her head at his demanding tone and remained in her spot for a few seconds before she turned away from him towards the weapons rack. Just as she walked away, he caught the edges of her lips turning upwards into another small smile.

* * *

Kodlak grabbed at his chest as the pain finally ebbed and faded. He coughed a few times, his lungs hiccupping to grant him some air now that he could breathe better with the pain gone. He wiped at the blood that came away from his mouth and left his bedroom. He did better when he was sitting or standing. He could not lay in his bed comfortably for too long. He had his journal in hand and made his way over to his desk on the far side of his study. He waited until his breathing had calmed and the pain had completely dissipated to open the journal and wet his quill to begin writing.

He had learned some time ago to tune out the sounds of Jorrvaskr in the nights and evenings. He cared not for the blood’s gifts any longer and was getting too old to focus on them. So, he did not hear footsteps approach before there was a knock at the door. It was only then he took a habitual sniff of the air to discover who was on the other side of the door. He was happy to let the girl in and yelled at her through the door to do so. She opened only one of the double doors and closed it after she walked into his study.

“Good Evening Kodlak.” Novalise greeted him and he smiled warmly at her. 

“Hello, Lass. I had heard you returned today. Glad to see you made it back in one piece.” Even he genuinely worried for the young woman after her last spill, but he still had a strong faith in her. 

“As am I.” She said in a joking matter, but he could still hear the hint of relief in her tone. “I just wanted to, of course, warn you I can’t stay long. I need to make a trip up the seven thousand steps again.”

“Never have I met anyone who has made that journey not just once, but twice and now you wish to do it a third time.” He said mirthfully and she smiled down at him. 

“There’s this man in Ivarstead, Klimmek, I believe his name is.” She turned her eyes upward in thought to recall the memory better before she blinked and shook her head. “He makes the trip on a regular basis to take supplies up to the Greybeards. So, I imagine he’s made the trip the most.” She stuck out her bottom lip marginally at the thought and Kodlak chuckled.

“Man must have legs of steel.” He commented.

“Actually, it’s been difficult for him as of late, so I take what I can when I head up there.” She admitted and Kodlak still smiled at her.

“Good Lass. I will miss the sound of your voice in these halls, but I am glad to be sure it will always return. You of course are free to do as you wish, as I have always said.” 

“I still feel it…” She paused, thinking on the word, “polite, to at least let you know where I am.” He nodded his head in understanding of her statement. She grew solemn before she discussed her next topic with him.

“How’s Aela?” Kodlak sighed.

“We don’t know. She stops in for some rest and then leaves again. I imagine she’s doing what she thinks will avenge Skjor. Her heart is full of grief and while my own weeps at his loss, the two of you had already avenged his death. Now I fear she is taking more lives than honor demands, and it is a cycle of retaliation that I fear will continue.”

“I’m sorry. Perhaps I shouldn’t have left her alone at Gallows Rock.” Novalise suggested regretfully and he shook his head as he laid a heavy hand on her arm. 

“You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others. She has made these choices herself and refused to allow anyone to convince her otherwise by spending her time away from here.” Novalise nodded her head and stared off towards the floor, silently contemplating all that had happened in these past couple of months. She huffed a reserved sigh before she turned and looked to his desk. 

“I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. Good Night.” She motioned to his journal and made to leave the study, but his words stopped her.

“You know, this reminds me I should mention something.” She turned back towards him, her hand wrapped around herself, her left massaging the spot between her neck and shoulder. “I believe I am close to learning of a cure.” He twisted his upper half in the chair slightly to motion towards a stack of books that had parchment sticking out in places from them. “I don’t wish to get the twins’ hopes up, but I think I’m onto something here.”

“What have you discovered exactly?” She asked, curious as to what the cure to lycanthropy could possibly be.

“It seems like it’s more related to a magical curse set upon us by witches of the wilderness.” He spoke gravely.

“Hagravens.” Novalise whispered the word in disdain and he nodded.

“Unpleasant creatures, I know, but their magic might be the key to finding our cure.” Kodlak was aware of the dangers of witches and to find this to be the cause for their curse, he shuddered to think of what originally happened with Terrfyg.

“That’s definitely something to go on. I hope you find something, for all your sakes. I’ll help in any way I can.” She offered and she meant it. This was her family and she had worried for them just as much as they did themselves.

“I know you will. Get some rest, you have a long hike ahead of you if I’m not mistaken.” She groaned playfully, dipping her head back and dropping her arms to the side before she turned and left his study. She closed the door behind her and quietly walked towards the end of the hall to head back to Breezehome for the night. She had stayed for dinner as she told Vilkas she would and told them all about her dragon kill. They were happy to hear of something new since things had been rather dull lately, it would seem.

She had nearly passed by the other halls leading the Circle members’ rooms when a rich voice reached her ears. “Did you just speak with Kodlak?” She turned to her left and saw Vilkas standing in the hall leading to his rooms, his armor off as if he was just getting himself ready for bed. 

“Yeah, I was telling him of my plans for these next few weeks.” She explained, pointing a thumb back towards Kodlak’s quarters. But then her face dropped minimally and she redirected her look at him. “You weren’t… listening…” His eyes widened before he shook his head.

“No.” She nodded her head, relief flashing across her features.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to imply that I thought you would…” She stumbled over her words, still shaking her head looking everywhere but at him. “Just… yeah nevermind.” She finally gave up.

“It was a private discussion. I understand.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders, and it as an honest statement. He wouldn’t listen in on a conversation being held behind closed doors. 

“I mean, not all of it.” She started, still trying to correct her previous blunder and he couldn’t help the amused smile that broke out on his features. “Like, it didn’t start that way…” She finally looked to him and lost her words when she saw his expression. She almost pouted but there was still mirth in her eyes. “You’re laughing at me.” She accused and his smile grew wider, showing teeth and all.

“I’m not laughing.” He contended.

“You are on the inside.” She narrowed her eyes at him but still couldn’t hide her smile. He finally got control over the muscles in his face to return them to normal and it aided her in doing so as well. She sighed and rolled her lips before she told him. “I was just telling Kodlak that I’ll be leaving for High Hrothgar again soon.” Vilkas tried not to let his features pull downwards at the news that she would be departing already so soon. 

“More Dragonborn business?” He asked her and moved forward to lean against the end of the short hallway, his hands in his pockets. She moved forward as well, nodding her head in a manner of speaking, it also bobbed from side to side slightly so it didn’t really provide him with a straight answer.

“You could say that, yeah.” She leaned her back against the wall perpendicular to him and he saw her hands fly up to the end of her braid to twist her fingers in her hair. “I actually didn’t really even explain everything to him. He always just sends me on my way, and I don’t speak of it because he never asks.” She started and he turned his head to his left around the corner of the hallway so that he could look at her. “But you asked. So,” She drew the word out while she looked down at her fingers playing in her braid. “I’ll tell you.” She finished the sentence resolutely and he just waited for her to speak again. “I have to find a very specific shout. And who better than the Greybeards to tell me about this shout and where to find it? Tamriel’s only master of the voice. So up the seven thousand steps I go. Again.” She moved her arm upward and outward to symbolize climbing the mountain and he nodded his head once.

“Are there truly seven thousand steps?” He asked her and she snorted a laugh shaking her head.

“Oh no. I tried counting the second time I made the hike but lost count because I’m not able to focus on that when I’m starting to freeze my ass off. It sure feels like it by the time you finally reach the top but no. I have difficulty believing there are that many. I wonder what coined the term however.” She said thoughtfully and he could see her ponder the question internally.

“I imagine it has something to do with legends and tales making exaggerations for the sake of good story telling.” Vilkas deduced and she looked over to him. 

“That is probably the more logical answer.” She said nodding her head slowly. “I will say, however, that there are definitely at least a couple thousand steps likely so it’s still quite the hike.”

He went to reply but then they heard a crash from upstairs. He narrowed his eyes as he pushed off the wall and she looked him in the eye with worry in her face.

“Everyone is asleep in the communals.” She said to him, but he was already listening to discover what happened upstairs. He heard the whispers and heartbeats of nearly two dozen people flooding the mead hall, the smell of silver and magic reaching his nose. His eyes widened when he realized what they were doing and he rushed back to his room, yelling instructions to Novalise.

“Get everyone up, it’s the Silver Hand.” Her face dropped but he didn’t see it as he banged on his brother’s door before darting across to his room to grab his greatsword. Farkas slung open the door, his ears having picked up on what was happening as well, and he ran out into the hall with his weapon. Vilkas looked to his right and saw Kodlak with his battleaxe in hand marching towards the stairs as well. Novalise was inside the community living quarters, awaking everyone as the three Circle members rushed to the stairs to find a handful of Silver Hand before them, prying pieces of Wuuthrad from the mounts on the wall above the staircase. Farkas immediately barreled into them, knocking many of them down to the ground and falling down the stairs. The pieces of the ancient battleaxe went flying and scattered on the floor above the stairs. 

Vilkas plunged his sword into one of the Silver Hand that had not recovered from Farkas’ charge, tumbling down the stairs. He then ran up the stairs after the rest of them, careful to remember he had no armor on. None of them did. As he got near the top of the stairs a Javelin came flying at him from the left and across the mead hall. It stuck into the wall on his right just as he ducked below it. When he could finally look out towards the hall, he saw across the way that Tilma must have barricaded herself with Vignar and Brill in their rooms. A few Silver Hand were trying to bust open the door while other Silver Hand members were preparing themselves for the fight they knew was coming.

He heard Kodlak stomp up the stairs behind him and charge at the first Silver Hand he saw with a battle cry. The old man hadn’t seen battle in some time, and he was finally able to release some of his pent-up energy. Vilkas immediately moved forward, slashing and dodging his way to the other side of the hall. He needed to get them away from the door to Tilma. He yanked on the collar of one of the three working on opening the door, tossing him towards the table at the center of the hall. The other two turned to face him and attacked simultaneously. He dodged the attack from his left and moved right to separate the two, knocking the second attacker backwards and away from his comrade. He quickly swung his sword around and the Silver Hand brought his sword up as well, pushing against Vilkas to try and move him away but Vilkas was stronger. He had to give up on the battle of strength, however, as his friend was already swinging for him, so he dodged backwards, bending his back before the waraxe came down upon him.

The two attackers were unified again and as they both charged at him again, one took an arrow straight through the throat and the other one faltered because of it. Vilkas immediately took his advantage and knocked the attacker’s sword out of his grip before swinging it around and slicing through his neck. He looked to the other side of the mead hall and saw Novalise with her bow out, no longer facing him and his attackers as she moved on to her next target, trusting he was able to finish up. 

Novalise scanned the room, looking for anyone open enough to allow her to get a shot in. So many people were fighting in the confined space she had a hard time finding a clean shot anywhere. Ria was trying to pick up the Fragments of Wuuthrad that had fallen to the floor while Novalise tried to cover for her and the rest of the Companions with her bow. She heard Ria scream out and turned to see she had been thrown down the stairs by a large Orismer Silver Hand. Novalise ran for him, not dropping her bow but still taking out a dagger in her offhand. She hoped to catch him off guard with his back to her as he watched Ria tumble downwards, but he turned at the last second. He caught her wrist holding the dagger with his right hand, his left went for her throat just as she had tried to throat punch him with her bow but he was much larger and her arm never reached close enough, her bow just slapping into the side of his neck and face. She dropped her bow to clutch at her throat as he lifted her and tossed her halfway across the room to land in front of the doors to the courtyard. She coughed and sputtered, trying to find her voice. Her true voice. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees and glared at the man who was now advancing towards her. She wanted to use her thu’um but thought about who else it might harm in the room. So, instead, she drew out her swords and took the Orismer head on.

The burly Orc went at her with his bare hands. Swinging his fists at her far quicker than a man of his build should be able to do. He was larger than Farkas and any hit he could get on her could deal fatal damage. She ducked to the right when he swung at her again, dropping down to a knee as she slashed at the back of his leg when she moved past him. His step faltered and she tried to recover quickly, slashing diagonally at his exposed back but he pivoted and grabbed her wrist, her sword only barely nicking him before he yanked at her, swinging her like a sack of grain as he brought his other hand to her arm and threw her the patio doors. Her back collided with the uneven wood and she groaned before her breath was sucked from her lungs. She tried to roll over so she could stand but his shadow already loomed over her. He grabbed her by the hair and both her hands reached up to his, trying to pry it away from the aching pain it was delivering her scalp. He wound her back, pulling her with his fist to slam her again the wood of the door but he didn’t finish his attack, his hand and arm marginally going slack and loosened his grip on her hair. He stumbled forward and she looked up to see a blade pierced through his chest before it was yanked out and then a second later she saw it sweep through his neck, the headless body going limp a moment later allowing her to back away. 

Blood had been splattered all over her, but it was something she was trying to get used to, so she pushed the thought aside. She looked up to see Vilkas with his greatsword and she let out a breath of relief. He held his hand out to her to help her and when she took it, he pulled her to her feet. There was still quite the battle happening within the mead hall and she ran back over to where she had dropped her bow. Just as she looked up to find a target once more, she saw her mark fighting Kodlak at the front of the room. She nocked an arrow and quickly aimed it at his aggressor but just as she sent the arrow flying, Njada was shoved into her from behind. She stumbled forward, her arrow missing its mark. She watched as the Silver Hand’s mace came bearing down above Kodlak and she only had another breath to decide what to do. So, she used that breath to inhale enough air for her to use her Whirlwind Shout. The thu’um left her lips just as she was able to regain her balance and she shot forward. She shoved into the Silver Hand with all her force, bracing her shoulder and arm against him like her personal shield. The Silver hand went flying to the ground before her, sliding into Jorrvaskr’s front door. The man groaned as he tried to stand, and she saw his mace was no longer in his hand.

Her head turned to her left to see the weapon sticking out from Kodlak, where his neck and shoulder met. Her breath left her as he fell backwards to the ground. She tried partially to catch him and soften the blow, but only pulled herself onto the ground with him as she stared wide eyed and shocked at the sight before her. She placed her hands to his wound on the other side of his neck as best she could without dislodging the weapon.

White noise overtook her senses her as she looked at him and then to the chaos around her. It was like it all happened so slowly, yet she couldn’t make her body move fast enough. She would just hold her hands to Kodlak’s neck as they continued to grow sticky from his blood poured from the wound. The Silver Hand were getting away, their numbers in the mead hall beginning to dwindle. Many of the Companions had been unprepared for the attack. They were all injured, no armor to protect any of them. She looked back down to Kodlak and she saw the finality in his eyes. She shook her head at him as she squeezed her hands tighter on the wound. 

“Get Danica!” She finally heard something past the ringing in her ears. A voice yell from behind her and her sobs then began in earnest. Kodlak reached up and grabbed one of her wrists and held it weakly. She just watched his eyes as best she could with tears clouding her vision. The same voice asked for potions and she heard heavy footsteps run towards the stairs. But she already knew there was no more time. She saw it in Kodlak’s eyes. This was his end. Only a moment after that realization had struck her, did the hand around her wrist slacken and his eyes lost focus. She unsuccessfully bit back a sob, her head falling forward as her hands slid from his wound down to his chest. She felt the tears begin to fall but then someone moved her hands. She lifted her head to see Vilkas removing the mace and attempting chest compressions on the old man. She whispered his name and Vilkas stopped, a defiant face met hers, but she saw the resolution in his eyes. He knew he was gone too. 

Vilkas tensed his jaw and snarled as he stood. He placed both hands in his hair before he grabbed one of the chairs at the table with one hand and launched it across the room with a roar. It hit the wall and Novalise jumped when she heard the crack of wood and saw the back had fallen off. She looked to him with concern but when she saw a flash of yellow take over his striking grey, she stopped breathing for a second. She whispered his name again as Farkas stumbled up the stairs with a couple of potions in hand but Novalise looked to the larger twin and shook her head with a serious face. Then turned her focus on the other brother. She said his name again and he frustratedly turned to her, nearly growling. 

She held her hands up just barely above Kodlak’s body, still covered in his blood. She made a placating gesture and tried to meet his eyes. “Calm down, Vilkas.” She tried to portray her worry for his control in just her eyes and though she may have wanted Farkas to help, she refused to pull her eyes away from Vilkas’ while she still held them. She saw the anger and hurt in his eyes, but she and Farkas were all that was standing in the way of the rest of the Companions knowing the Circle’s secret. 

They continued to stare each other down, oblivious to whatever else might be going on in the room. When Danica finally entered through the front doors and broke their eye contact by stepping between them to reach Kodlak, Novalise finally pulled her attention to the priest. She remained quiet as Danica viewed the body and when she looked to Novalise, the Dragonborn just shook her head as her eyes shifted downwards. Danica put a hand on Novalise’s shoulder in comfort but then stood to go help those that were injured and could use her services.

Vilkas had taken to pacing when Novalise had looked away and was running a hand through his hair periodically when the front door opened again. Aela walked in, confused and shocked as she took in the place. Vilkas growled and sneered at her before he marched towards her. Novalise quickly stood and followed after him. 

“Where the _fuck_ have you been?” He snarled at her and Aela crossed her arms and stared up at him, refusing to deal with him like this.

“I’ve been out.” Was all she answered and Vilkas’ top lip curled as he took a threatening step towards her but Novalise placed a hand on his right arm and he flinched away. She held her hands back in a pacifying manner.

“Try again.” He bit back to Aela.

“Vilkas stop.” Novalise pleaded but also addressed Aela. “Aela, please tell me you haven’t been doing what we’ve all been worried about. Please.” She begged the woman, her voice still weak from shedding tears only moments before.

“I’ve been working to avenge Skjor. And as things are now, I can’t really expect either of you to understand.” Aela said as if to condemn them. Novalise shook her head and tried to grant her a sympathetic look.

“No, Aela. We’re not going to try and understand what you two had or what you’re feeling if you don’t want us to but… you have to communicate. We were just attacked by the Silver Hand. In our home. Kodlak is dead.” Novalise tried to reason with the she wolf. “How are we supposed to explain this to the rest of them?” She asked in a lowered voice. Vilkas was still standing close by putting off a very aggressive aura. He was breathing heavily, and the anger rolled off of him in waves. 

“They left with the fragments.” Vilkas finally gritted out. Novalise cursed and slowly but briefly closed her eyes. “You want to speak of vengeance?” He directed the rhetorical question towards Aela. “Now we have another death to avenge.” Novalise turned her head to him as her face fell.

“We cannot go after them again like this.” She told him, carefully keeping her tone neutral.

“I don’t recall needing your permission.” He turned his eyes on her and she narrowed her own at him. She took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve before she lifted her chin slightly as she spoke very slowly and thoughtfully towards him, afraid the wolf was still lurking under the surface somewhere.

“I know you are angry and hurt. We all are but not to the same degree as you and Farkas, I admit that. But you _cannot_ go chasing after them right now. They will be expecting retaliation and they will be waiting for you.” She gave a subtle shake of her head as her words turned more pleading. “I was with Aela when we found Skjor. They had werewolves chained up, in cages, tortured and dying. The front of their fort had their heads on pikes and gods I cannot handle losing any more of my family to these people” The tears had resurfaced but she refused to let them fall so she could appear unwavering. “Please, we can figure out a plan tomorrow.” 

She looked between the two werewolves and saw Vilkas relent first, backing away from both of them before he took off downstairs. Novalise turned to Aela and gave her a pleading look. The red-haired woman shamefully dropped her eyes but nodded her head. “Thank you.” Novalise whispered and wrapped her arms around the other Companion. Aela brought her arms to wrap under Novalise’s arms and grip to the top of her shoulders. “It’s good to finally see you.” The last time they had seen each other was when they had found Skjor and that was roughly two months ago. 

“You too, sister. I’m sorry.” Aela conceded and Novalise shook her head without breaking the embrace.

“We wanted to let you deal with your grief in your own way, the best we could. We were all just worried and grieving too. Don’t apologize.” Novalise had just went through her own emotional breakdown and though they were handled differently, she understood Aela was not the type of woman to avoid her problems but instead face them head on. She could not let go of Skjor’s death so easily. So, she gave Aela the same thing she had wanted from everyone else during times she was feeling too much. Time. Sadly, time was not something everyone could always continue to give and in this instance the Silver Hand had forced the issue. 

“We will still make this right.” Aela told her, finally pulling away and Novalise let her.

“But we need to do this the honorable and smart way, otherwise we won’t make anything right at all. Kodlak said to me just earlier that he feared for this cycle to be never ending.” Aela nodded her head and walked down the steps to where Kodlak’s body lay. Novalise turned to look at the rest of the room and saw Danica with Athis and Ria. Farkas was having his moment with Kodlak as well and so she quickly looked away to find Torvar and Njada helping Tilma clean up. Brill aided them as well and Vignar, unsurprisingly, slept through the whole thing. She would need to get to Breezehome and let Lydia know she was okay, but she felt she would be remiss leave the mead hall at the moment. 

She made her way downstairs and when she passed the hall to the twins’ rooms, she heard a crash, but she chose to ignore it and move on to Kodlak’s study. The doors were open from when he had rushed upstairs with everyone. She took a good look around the room and she felt her heart in her throat. She tried to swallow the feeling down, but it only made the ache intensify. She moved over to his desk where a quill lay across the pages of a journal. She let out a small smile as she thought of his suggestion that she get her own. She had not imagined the man to be much of a writer, but he did it nonetheless.

Her curiosity always winning out in her subconscious she leaned over the journal, reading the last few sentences the man had written before his death.

_I have received few dreams over the course of my life, but when they come, I have learned to trust them. I have also learned to trust the instincts of my heart, which tells me that Novalise will carry on a legacy for not just the Companions, but one carved out for herself._

_I_ _have yet to speak truthfully with her about my findings on the Glenmoril witches. It would appear that our path to the cure is not without some poetic justice for the tricksters who first cursed us. All things in time. She carries a heavy burden, and to add to that burden would be a strain on my own heart. She has taken us in as her family as we have taken her into our halls. I am glad for it._

She held a hand over her mouth and held her tears at bay. She took a deep breath as she read the words again just to be sure. She moved around his chair to the stack of books he had motioned to earlier when they spoke. She pulled the first book down from the pile and saw no title. She flipped to where the first piece of parchment stuck out from the books pages of the book and examined the paper. She read through Kodlak’s notes, then cross referenced it with the pages it had bookmarked within the book.

The Glenmoril witches were a coven of hagravens that are still thought to be residing in Falkreath. It would appear Kodlak discovered these were the original witches that cursed the Companions so long ago. They were the key to the cure. He noted that they would never be willing to help them for these beings were truly evil. Kodlak did make note that he believed the magic could be extracted from the corpse. The notes continued to detail where one might go to perform the ritual of cleansing one’s soul. Naturally, Kodlak turned his attention to Ysgramor’s Tomb. She cursed. Without Wuuthraad, there was no way to enter the tomb.

Vilkas was right. They needed to get those fragments back as soon as possible. They could still take the time to plan things out but with there being a possible cure, she imagined they wouldn’t want to wait. Kodlak may have wanted to wait but there was no time anymore. She kept the parchment with Kodlak’s notes on it in hand as she rushed out of his study and towards Vilkas’ quarters. She pounded on the door and when it swung open, she jumped as Vilkas stood there breathing heavily, his scowl firmly in place.

“What.” He bit out and she didn’t miss the mess of furniture behind him. She pointedly ignored it and held the paper out towards him.

“Kodlak found a cure.” Was all she breathed out and his face dropped. His head shifted down to look at the piece of parchment she held out towards him. He took it from her and as he began to read through it, she decided to summarize anyways. “We just need to get the Fragments of Wuuthrad back, repair it in the flames of Kodlak’s body. A hero’s body. Then we kill the witches and cure all of you. Even Kodlak might still have a chance.” She looked at him with concern and anticipation. He finished reading through the notes himself and she realized his breathing had calmed. “We’ll get the fragments and avenge him. I promise. But this…” She said pointing to the paper. “This shows us the right way to go about it.” His eyes finally shifted up to her. She sucked in a breath at the intensity that stared back at her. When she couldn’t hold the breath any longer, she swallowed heavily and released it slowly.

“We’ll do it your way then. Kodlak’s way.” She just nodded her head in response, blinking a few times. He handed Kodlak’s notes back to her and she held a side of the parchment in each hand when she took it from him.

“I’ll go let the others know.” She began, trying to give him the space he needed to continue grieving. “We’ll get everything taken care of upstairs.” She turned to walk away but his hand shot out and caught her forearm. She stopped and her eyes followed the length his arm up until she met his eyes again. She quirked her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

“Thank you.” He said and released her arm. She gave him a modest and reassuring smile with a scantly shrug of one shoulder in reply before she walked down the short hall and around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one. Things might start moving a bit faster. We'll see :p
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	25. Chapter 25

Rays of sun light peaked through the roof of Breezehome causing Novalise to finally pull herself from her slumber. Her eyes slowly blinked open, still sore and mildly swollen from the tears shed the previous night. All the memories from the night before came flooding through her memory, reminding her of the long few days that were ahead of her. She rubbed at her face with a sigh, and draped an arm over her eyes, willing the remnants of her sleep away. She already heard Lydia and Lucia below, so she forced herself out of bed and finally got dressed.

Novalise walked down the steps to find both Lydia and Lucia at the kitchen table eating whatever Lydia had made that morning for breakfast, something she would have to pass on. When Lydia saw her, she gave her an overly sympathetic look. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Lydia asked her and Novalise gave a small nod of her head.

“This is personal.” Novalise had already explained everything the night before. What happened to Kodlak, and though she couldn’t tell Lydia about the cure or the beast blood, she told her she would carry out Kodlak’s last wishes before she would take the trip to High Hrothgar. She also wasn’t sure if she could keep the werewolves in check and that was not something Lydia needed to witness.

“I understand.” Novalise walked over to the kitchen cupboards and grabbed herself an apple that was sitting amongst a bundle of others within a wooden bowl. 

“I’ll let you know what the plan is before we leave. We still have a lot to talk about.” Novalise headed for the door and took a bite of her apple before she turned back to Lydia and Lucia. “Lucia, Tilma is going to need a lot of help today. Something happened at Jorrvaskr last night and she’ll need your help cleaning up.” She wasn’t quite sure how to explain the death of the Harbinger, among other things, to a young child. She hoped Tilma had more experience in that department and would need to speak with the old woman before Lucia arrived. Lucia nodded her head and confirmed she heard her but continued on eating her breakfast.

When Novalise entered the mead hall, there was a somber air about how everyone carried themselves. None of the Circle members were in the main hall and the place was still slightly a mess. There was a large dark stain on the wooden floor before the hearth where Kodlak’s body had been and she swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of it before quickly forcing her eyes to look away.

She walked out the doors to the courtyard and found Vilkas waiting under the Skyforge. Aela had suggested they discuss everything there, allowing them to talk more openly without ears listening in. When she started walking towards Vilkas, he turned to move around some cleverly placed foliage before opening a stone door that was blended into the rocky surface of the forge. Her face broadcast her interest in the hidden area, but she couldn’t help but look around to see if anyone might be watching. “No one is around.” She heard Vilkas say from his place at the entrance and her expression took on embarrassed look before she walked forward and into the Underforge.

The secret room was like a man-made cave, statues and symbols carved out of the stone surrounding them and, in the center, a large stone basin. Novalise didn’t get a chance to more closely analyze the space as the other three began speaking. Vilkas stepped past her towards the basin and placed his hands on the edges and she could see his knuckles whiten from his grip. His inner turmoil was written in his features and when he spoke his voice was lined with his grief and the cold rage freezing him from within.

“The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn’t get it.” Vilkas paused and ran a hand through his hair before placing it back on the basin. “He wanted to be clean and he wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde.” His moon silver eyes met Novalise’s golden ones. “I read through everything you mentioned last night. You were right.”

“So, there is a cure?” Farkas asked and when Vilkas didn’t respond Novalise spoke up, her face serious.

“Maybe. We won’t know until we try.” She saw the hope in Farkas’ eyes but she couldn’t bring herself to be more reassuring. She would hate to get his hopes up, just like Kodlak had avoided doing. “But we need to get Wuuthrad back.”

“But Kodlak did not care for vengeance.” Farkas said, shaking his head doubtfully.

“No, but this is about more than just vengeance.” Novalise stepped forward as she spoke, “This is about Kodlak’s soul. And not just _his_ soul but both of yours. The Silver Hand killed a good man last night. We all know that just because you have the beast blood, it doesn’t make you a monster, but they don’t see it that way.” She sighed. “They’re dangerous because they won’t change their perspective. They can’t seem to separate the men from the beasts. And because of that they need to be stopped.” They all stood in silent agreement for a few short moments before Aela surprised them all.

“I’m not going with you.” Novalise looked at her shield-sister flabbergasted but then saw the remorse in her eyes and knew why she had made such a decision. “I brought this all upon us because of my blind need for revenge for Skjor. I’ve already done enough.” 

“So, you decide to be honorable now? Now that we might need you?” Vilkas growled through gritted teeth from across the room.

“Vilkas stop” Farkas promptly tried to mollify his brother but he was still scowling at Aela.

“It’s fine, Aela.” Novalise tried to console Aela since Vilkas was letting his temper get the best of him. 

“I can still be useful, Vilkas.” Aela spat at him with her arms crossed over her chest, ignoring the other two shield-siblings attempts to make peace between them all. “While my main focus might have originally been to do as much damage to them as possible, I was still able to obtain information about where their chief camp might be.”

“Might.” Vilkas repeated.

“Yes, might. Southeast of Dawnstar, there are a series of forts that bandits have taken to occupying. There are three forts, but I don’t know which one is the actual Silver Hand camp.” Aela explained. 

“So, we’ve narrowed it down to three locations in the Pale.” Novalise concluded. “That’s good.” She tried to make her voice sound optimistic to attempt to break the tension in the room, but it came out sounding ingenuine. Her face fell awkwardly, and she bit her lip afterwards. “Do you remember the names of the forts? I can see if Farengar might have more information on them so we can narrow it down.” Aela nodded.

“What are we supposed to do once we figure that out?” Farkas was apprehensive about the whole situation. His last run in with the Silver Hand hadn’t been pleasant and he imagined it would turn out similarly this time. He could already sense the resolve in Vilkas. His brother was going whether he would or not and Farkas definitely didn’t want him going alone. Novalise was trying to help but even he could see she might have been in over her head on this one. She wasn’t a werewolf. This wasn’t her battle. But she was making it hers anyways and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“Aela and I were able to infiltrate Gallows Rock with just the two of us. I imagine between the three of us, if we play to our advantages, we could possibly clear this one out too.” Novalise pondered out loud.

“They’ll be waiting for us. We won’t have surprise on our side like you two did.” Vilkas added, his voice calming but there was still an edge to it.

“We didn’t technically have that last time either.” Aela mentioned and looked to Novalise. “They had the place on lockdown when we entered.”

“It wasn’t much for security; we were able to get by most of them before they even noticed we were there.” Novalise recalled how much easier it had been than she originally expected. Any and all traps were avoidable if you were careful. And the only door that gave them any trouble was barred and she likely could have shouted it in, but it would alert the entire fort to their presence and they thought better of it. These hindsight considerations led her to believe there must have been a reason to their chosen strategy of defense. “They didn’t set the base up to defend against humans. They defended the place like they thought the only enemy they would have to fight were werewolves. And that may be the case for them a majority of the time. But they actually had the audacity to attack the home to some of Skyrim’s best fighters. We just go in with our weapons at the ready and try to outsmart them.” She said it like it was simple, but she knew it was anything but. She believed they could do it, but one misstep could cost them everything. They needed those fragments before they laid Kodlak’s body to rest. They didn’t have time on their side.

“I don’t know guys, there’s something that still feels wrong about this. We’re talking about a lot of people here. Not just monsters, or creatures, or draugr. People.” Farkas’ conflict was expressed in both his tone and face.

“They would have killed you just as fast Farkas.” Novalise argued. “That was why you changed in Dustman’s Cairn.” She needed to remind him there was so much at stake here. She understood they were in grey territory, where no matter their decisions the morality behind it would have flaws.

“These people won’t stop hunting us and who says they’ll stop with just members of the Circle. They could easily kill the rest of them for being associated.” Vilkas raised a hand to motion towards Novalise and straightened from where he had been leaning on the basin. “This is the only way we can protect our family. There’s only three of us now.”

“Which is why we can’t all just leave to go chasing after them. What if they come back?” Farkas voiced a valid concern. Even with Aela holding the place down, it would likely not be enough to hold off another attack. Having at least one of the twins stay behind could make all the difference. 

“Everyone is already on edge here. I would say they’d be idiotic to attack again but they’re likely thinking the same thing about us and look what we’re doing.” Novalise brought up.

“Do you think you could clear another fort out with just two people?” Vilkas asked her and her face displayed her thoughts clearly. Some of her confidence may have been restored, but she was still not sure of her abilities. Sure, she’s done it once before, but she doubted it would be the same exact case at this new place. 

“We’ll have to find out because regardless I’m still going. I promised Kodlak I would help him in this after I found out and I intend to keep that promise.” She said, her tone unyielding.

“He wouldn’t want you two to go running to your deaths for him.” Farkas raised his voice but it wasn’t in anger. He was worried.

“We can play it safe. Take horses for a quick getaway and I can reserve my energy for shouts to get us out if anything goes bad.” She knew Vilkas would likely change if he had to, but that wasn’t something she would put on the table. She wouldn’t expect him to do anything of the sort and if she had mentioned it, he might feel obligated to use the beast blood. “If we can’t narrow down the forts today, we can try all of them. You should be able to pick up on the correct one from a distance, right?” She asked Vilkas and he silently nodded. She turned her attention back to Farkas and her lips lifted into a reassuring smile. “We can do this. We have to.” Farkas scrutinized his brother and shield-sister, his eyes flickering between the two. He stood from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he took a few steps towards Novalise.

“Make sure he comes back alive.” She nodded her head at him, dropping her smile so he knew she took his demand seriously. Farkas knew he didn’t have to say anything to his brother about keeping the Dragonborn alive but that was the root of much of his worry. He knew Vilkas wouldn’t let anything happen to her, but he feared it would be at the cost to his own life. Vilkas was taking Kodlak’s death as hard as Farkas was, and anyone could tell he wasn’t great at handling these types of things. It would be just like him to attempt something so suicidal to deal with his grief.

“I’m going to go speak with Farengar. Can you get us packed?” She asked the other twin, leaning around Farkas to see him. Vilkas just gave her a curt nod. She looked to Aela, “You’re coming with me.” Aela was reluctant but forfeited to the Dragonborn and the two women left the Underforge. 

Farkas turned to face his brother and Vilkas wouldn’t look at him. “Don’t.” He bit out before he made to leave the Underforge as well.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Farkas said but then continued on anyways. “Except that maybe…”

“No.” Vilkas growled out and Farkas relented. Vilkas walked out of the Underforge and Farkas wiped a hand down his face and sighed. He hoped Vilkas would keep his wits about him while he was gone. He didn’t think he could handle it if he lost him too.

* * *

Aela, Lydia and Novalise sat in Breezehome each reading one of the books Farengar had loaned them on what he had on the forts that were originally meant to guard the Pale. Aela stretched like a cat with her legs over the side of her chair by the hearth.

“I now know why my family has never bore any scholars. This is awful.” The side of Novalise’s mouth curled up and she let out a breath of a laugh. Lydia stretched after Aela’s comment as well and Novalise’s eyes finally shifted away from the page and up to the two women. 

“It’s okay. I can take over.” Lydia shook her head and went back to her book.

“Just needed a good stretch, Nova. Not used to sitting in one place for so long.” Lydia explained and Novalise understood that this was not for everyone. But her mother had always said knowledge was power, so she never shied away from books. She was still no scholar, because if she had been, she surely would have been better at speaking Dovahzul by now.

Aela stood from her chair and brought her book over to the table where the other two women were reading. “I’ll check in on Vilkas and Farkas. See what they’re doing.” Aela turned and made her way for the front door and Novalise told her it was a good idea before she heard the door close.

Lydia eventually fixed them dinner and Novalise let it go cold while she continued to search through the books they had and cross referenced it with her map. She did not notice when Lucia went to sleep nor Lydia shortly after. She continued on into the night until sleep found her. She was unaware that it had done so until a warm hand shook her awake the following morning. She jolted awake after having fallen asleep on top of the books at the kitchen table. She rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands and then saw Lydia standing next to her with her arms crossed and Vilkas behind her just inside the front door. Novalise cursed and slowly stood from the table.

“Sorry. We’ll leave in five minutes.” She said as she made her way upstairs to change into her armor and refresh herself.

Lydia turned to the warrior and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Keep her safe.” Was all she said to him. It was not like their last heated discussion and he gave her a single nod in response. That seemed to be enough for the housecarl. 

Novalise came down the stairs a few moments later and grabbed her weapons from their places on her weapon’s rack. She said her goodbyes to Lydia and grabbed her map before they left.

After they made it through the gates they walked towards the stables. While Skulvar was preparing their horses he finally asked her, “Do you know where we’re going?” She gave him an unsure face.

“I know where we’re not going.” She voiced the statement like it was question. She knew the news wouldn’t be exactly what he wanted to hear. He controlled his response with just a deep breath and a strict nod of the head. “It will save us at least a little bit of time. We basically have to go past one of forts to get to the other anyways. It was all part of their design.” She explained.

“Let’s hope it’s the first.” He said coldly and she couldn’t help but share the same sentiment

* * *

They rode for the entire first day and had officially made their way into the Pale. After they finished their meal, Novalise sat closely to the fire, her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees as she tried to hold in what warmth her body still had. The cold didn’t bother Vilkas as it normally wouldn’t, and he had given her his extra cloak to help keep her warm. Her face was flushed from the wind and her lips were pinker than usual. Her tan skin stood out against the snow and it was glowing from the fire. She was staring into the fire as if doing so would transfer more of its heat to her. It made her eyes blaze like the flames reflected in them.

“I suppose you won’t be making that trip to High Hrothgar anytime soon.” He broke their silence and her eyes flickered to him for a second before looking back to the fire.

“Probably not. But I’m fine with that. I’m not sure I was ready for the trip anyways. At least while dealing with all of this stuff with the Silver Hand and the cure, I can see the end of it all on the horizon.” She readjusted her grip around her legs, pulling them in tighter. “Every time I try to solve a problem related to the dragons it just presents more problems or questions.” She bit her lip and he waited to see if she’d say anything else before he would speak.

“I see it.” He commented and her eyes flickered back up to him. She adjusted her chin atop her knees so she could look at him better. 

“See what?”

“When you’re mulling over the problems in your head.” He said, motioning to his own head before he dropped his hand back down onto his sword where it lay across his lap. He needed something to do with his hands so he found himself polishing the weapon. “You shut everything else out but it’s like you mean to do the opposite. It shows when you fight.” She pursed her lips at his correctly made observation.

“If I’m focused on something else, I won’t think about it.” She said and he shook his head with a smile that appeared as quickly as it faded. 

“Except that you think about it all the time.” He looked to her to see her eyes betray her. She knew he was right but wouldn’t voice it. “Farkas tells me I think too much too except he doesn’t say it as kindly.” He told her and the side of her mouth twerked upwards at the mention of his brother.

They remained silent and he would periodically look to her. Every other time she was biting her lip in thought and some of the other times she would look back to him. He saw her take a deep breath before she started talking again. “My mother was apparently a member of the Blades.” He stopped running the polish rag over his sword and looked at her. She was gauging his reaction before she continued so he took his weapon and set it aside. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and focused all his attention on her. She watched his movements before meeting his eyes again for a second but when she spoke again, they flickered back to the fire.

“She never told _me_ this. She also apparently knew something about what I am, but I can’t be sure. I still don’t know anymore about this other person that she was before me and it drives me crazy to think that I’ll never know. I just think over and over again that maybe if she were still around things would be different. That this would all somehow make perfect sense and I would know everything I need to know. Maybe I’d be able to do more.” She grabbed the end of her braid and twirled it around on of her fingers while still keeping her arm wrapped around her legs. “But then I realize that even if she were still here, it wouldn’t change who I am. I’d still be me… I think?” She seemed unsure but that was the nature of pondering the “ifs” of what could have been. “I hope.” She then corrected.

“I often used to wonder what it would be like had Jergen taken us to Honorhall instead of the Jorrvaskr.” Vilkas told her and her eyes blinked back up to him.

“I thought Farkas said he was your father?”

“I don’t think he was. No one in the mead hall ever said he was. He’s just the one who found us.” Vilkas clarified. “Those necromancers were not kind to Farkas or his memory. And for a while I had wished to forget too.” He wiped a hand down his face as if to remove the images that would sometimes still burn behind his eyelids.

“I’m sorry. I can’t even…” She started and he held a handout and shook his head at her.

“Its something long done by now.” He dismissed her sympathy and continued on. “Regardless, I always wondered if we’d still grow up to be who we are now. If we’d still be fighters or perhaps, we would have become thieves. We likely never would have taken the blood, that’s for sure.” He chuckled to himself, but she kept her face stoic as she listened. “But I stopped wondering about all those things because it didn’t matter anymore. That’s not who we are and no matter what brought us here I had to rationalize that it was the path we were meant to be on.” She sighed, her shoulders rising with it.

“Yeah, I think I’ve come to that conclusion too. The best I can do is try and hope the world doesn’t end because of it.” She said it in jest, but he saw the troubled look in her eye.

“Dragons are trying to end the world now?” He asked but kept his tone light to match hers. Her face slowly fell as she looked back to the fire.

“Just one.” Was all she replied, and his concern grew. He narrowed his eyes as he thought on the changes in her behavior before her most recent trip. The relentless training, she put herself through and her statement made him realize exactly what she was going through, what her mind was telling her. Why he continued to see her insecurity. She was scared.

“You’ve taken down five so far. What’s one more?” He attempted to encourage her, and she tried to smile at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. He wished she would speak more about whatever was troubling her but he was unsure of how to approach the subject. When the words finally came his quick to speak them. “You don’t think you can do it.” It was a statement because he didn’t need her to confirm his suspicion for him. He already knew.

“I’m not sure how confident you would personally feel about going up against something titled the World Eater, but it doesn’t exactly sound like something I can do.” She admitted and he heard the humorous tone she was trying to mask her anxiety with, but she was too easy for him to read.

“It does not sound like an experience I would wish to volunteer for, no. But I’m not Dragonborn.” He cocked his head to his right as he continued to watch her, and she let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, lucky you.” One of her hands came up to rest atop her head and she leaned her head into it, holding her arm up with her elbow on her knee.

“I wish you could have seen what I saw at that shrine.” He told her, sensing her insecurity coming to the forefront of her emotions again. “You were just as much a dragon as the beast that we killed, but then you turned and you smiled that joyful smile you only ever use once in a blue moon and you were so human in that moment too. Like the best of both merged into one.” The flush on her cheeks grew a deeper shade of red, no longer caused by the wind. She folded her arm back over her legs again and lowered her chin back to her knees. She was curling away from him still. 

“And all this we’re doing right now is all because of you. You found Kodlak’s research when the rest of us thought our last hope died with him. You came to me when all I could see or feel was blinding hot rage that was pulling me into a dark place and then you gave me my answer like a shining starlight to direct my way out.” He wanted to reach across the campfire and force her to look at him, but he remained as frozen as the snow-covered ground. After she remained silent, he sat back and grabbed his sword again. He smiled as he spoke and hoped she would at least relax marginally. “One of these days that Dragon pride is going to really hit you full swing and you’ll be even more magnificent that you already are when you finally spread your wings.” He saw a ghost of a smile form on her lips, but it was the light in her eyes that flickered back to life for just a short moment that made his heart feel like it slowed and he could barely breathe. “Get some rest. I’ll keep first watch since you thought to fall asleep atop your books last night.” And at that she did look up at him and tried to hide her smile, but it made its way through, so she bit her lip. She dragged her bedroll closer to the fire and laid on her side to remained curled up under her furs to stay warm. When she finally fell asleep and her shivering started, he refused to look at her, for fear if he did, he would not be able to resist the urge to share his warmth with her.

* * *

They reached the correct fort after nightfall the following day, which she was thankful for as it would provide cover for them to scout out the camp. While there were a large number of bandits occupying the first fort, they approached earlier that day, none of them were Silver Hand. This place, however, had werewolf heads on pikes just as Gallows Rock had. The fort was actually more or less a bunker, but she did suppose it was correctly named Driftshade Refuge. It was at the top of the mountain, so it was likely used to fall back to in case the other forts fell.

They tied off their horses far enough away they would not be found but close enough they could make for a quick escape. Before they fully approached the fort, they discussed their plan of attack. They originally planned to position themselves to rain crossfire down on the scouts outside, but when they were close enough to the place, Vilkas only detected two of them were on patrol outside. Novalise was easily able to take both of them out, a single shot to each of them in rapid succession. 

After she dropped the two outside, she made to move onward but he grabbed her forearm. She turned back to him as he stood, “You stay back, you let me get in the middle of the fight if it comes down to it.” He instructed her and it sounded like a warning. 

“Just stay clear of my shouts.” She said with a smirk before he released her, and she walked forward. She pulled two more arrows from her quiver and waited at the door for him. He stood near the door and she could tell he was listening so she tried to quiet her breathing and any other noise she might make. She laughed at herself internally at the thought she may have been traveling with werewolves too often. He opened the door once he confirmed there was no one in the nearby vicinity. They moved quietly into an empty room that only led to a staircase that descended underground. They took the staircase and found it ended at a closed door. She patiently waited to see what Vilkas said first.

There are two patrolling straight ahead and another somewhere off to the left.” He told her and she nodded.

“Let me take out the first two.” She held up her bow and he took a deep inhale and nodded before he moved over towards the door. It opened inwards so he would have to walk through and behind it to the right. He adjusted his grip on his greatsword in case he had to use it unexpectedly. He pushed through the door and the two patrolling the large hall in front of him immediately startled. Just as he moved from the doorway an arrow went flying past and imbedded itself into the first patrol. Another arrow came a second later before the other guard had a chance to draw his weapon. Vilkas moved over to the left, keeping the high ground on the Silver Hand he knew was in the left room. Novalise entered through the doorway and he held a finger to his lips to signal to her to remain silent. She drew an arrow from the quiver at her hip and it aimed it towards the left. When they realized the other Silver Hand had not noticed his dead friends, Novalise shot an arrow at the ground in the room and it clatter on the stone floor. He heard movement in the next room and when the Redguard Silver Hand stepped into the doorway he got an arrow to the chest.

He hopped down and Novalise bounced down the stairs and walked over to grab her arrow. The large hall they were in split into three different directions, but the right side was caved in. Vilkas listened ahead of the straight hall as he walked towards the door and heard far more heartbeats in one area than he would have liked. He backtracked to where Novalise was picking up her decoy arrow. “We need to try this way first; it might draw some of them out. There’s too many that way.” He whispered to her, leaning down towards her so she could hear but not too close. She just nodded her head and started off that way. He reluctantly let her go ahead of him and they went through a series of empty rooms until they once more found a closed door. She made a show of rolling her eyes but he just shook his head at her as he tried to confirm the location of the two patrols behind the door. The room beyond was much larger, there was a louder echo to their steps. It made him uncertain their locations.

He looked over to Novalise and she was looking at him expectantly with an arrow nocked on her string and another she held with her bow in her other hand. “Just try and find the one to the left.” He told her and it appeared good enough for her as she aimed down her bow. He ran through the door and took a quick glance around the room. The one on the left was on their level but Novalise wouldn’t see him from where she was currently at and there was another below him, however the stairs were just to his right so he took the stairs to keep cover from his left in case the other patrol had a bow. He spotted the second patrol and immediately attacked him, slashing his sword across his torso. The Silver Hand hadn’t even had his weapon drawn to block the attack and he fell to his knees when his chest was sliced open. Vilkas pivoted his grip and stabbed the man through where his neck and shoulder connected as he walked past him. The other patrol fell off his perch ahead of him with an arrow through his skull and he heard Novalise jogging down the stairs after him.

They walked down the connected hallway, delving even further underground. They continued on through the rest of the fort in a similar fashion. Vilkas drawing out and locating the patrols and Novalise taking them out from behind him. They made it through a large part of the portion of the place until they reached underground tunnels that extended into an icy cave.

They came upon a familiar sight for Novalise that reminded her of Gallows Rock. Werewolves were in cages and she lowered her bow. “Aela paid them all a mercy I couldn’t bring myself to offer last time we saw something like this.” She said as they passed by the cages. Vilkas saw the empathy in her eyes and he sighed.

“I’ll take care of it later.” He promised her and she only gave him a short nod. When they exited the ice tunnel, he held out an arm in front of her to stop her when he smelled what was up ahead. “Just, prepare yourself.” He warned her and her brow collapsed, the concern evident in her features. They turned the corner into the man-made parts of the fort again and he swallowed a gasp of his own at what lay in front of them. 

Cages hung from the ceiling, many of them with werewolf corpses locked within. There were chains made of silver and a multitude of iron tables with silver chains and leather straps connected to each. Some of them still had wolves strapped to them. Blood and other body parts covered the floor and even without his heightened senses he imagined the place smelled of death.

Novalise gasped at his right and covered her mouth to silence it when she entered the room. She stood there shocked, her eyes wide and he needed to remove her from the place. He grabbed her bicep with his left hand and put his right hand on her upper back as he quickly pulled her through the room. Part way through she was practically running with him towards the other hall and he dropped his hands as she walked down the hallway for a bit then doubled over, expelling the contents of her stomach. He winced at the sound and smell, but he walked over nonetheless and moved her braid away from her face and gently placed his hand between her shoulders. She only retched twice more before she spit then wiped at her mouth with the side of her glove. Embarrassment clouded her features, but he decided it was best for her if they just press on.

“Are you good to keep going?” He tried to convey a sincerity in his voice, hoping she would be alright.

“Yeah, sorry.” And he shook his head at her for apologizing for things she shouldn’t. He led them forward and they dispatched a few more Silver Hand, her resolve unfaltering after what they had just witnessed. When they made their way down another winding hallway, he stopped her once more. She looked at him and saw a conflict in his silver eyes.

“There are too many up ahead. I heard them earlier and was hoping some might filter out.” He finally revealed.

“We can’t stop now. We’ve already cleared out everything else and found no fragments.” She pleaded and he tried to placate her.

“I know, they’re ahead. It smells like Jorrvaskr.” She smiled at that and one snuck into his features as well. “We don’t have a plan going in here.”

“Do you at least know how many there are?” She questioned.

“A dozen maybe.” He said shaking his head, expressing it was his best guess.

“Can we draw them out?” She suggested and he shrugged a shoulder.

“We could try but it would only work for so many of them. Then they’d gain the advantage.” He countered.

“Then what do we do, Master at Arms?” She used his title, but he chose to disregard the way she said it like it granted him some sort of power or authority over her input.

“We can try and take them by surprise. Take out as many as we can before too many can retaliate.”

“So, run in blindly and hope we don’t die. Okay, yeah sure that works.” She sputtered out the last words nervously and he shook his head at her.

“You have such little faith?” He asked her with a wry smile. She looked towards the end of the hall and sighed.

“Don’t let me accidentally catch you on fire or throw you into a wall.” She said and stretched before she pulled her quiver around and counted how many arrows she had. “Eleven. Not as many as I would have preferred.” She repositioned the quiver and withdrew two arrows after moving her hair from her face. She looked to him when she was ready and he swallowed heavily, his adam’s apple bobbing with it. He took a step towards her and her upper body leaned away just slightly. His face grew serious, a near scowl in place. She craned her neck to look up at him and her mouth went dry.

“If something goes wrong, you run. Promise me, you’ll run. Use that little shout of yours that I’ve seen you use plenty of times and you get the fuck away from here. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand.” She said with a small voice. 

“Good.” And then he moved away from her and she released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She composed herself before she followed him and when they reached the bottom of a straight and narrow staircase, he turned back to her. He pointed up the stairs and she understood he was trying to convey the rest of the Silver Hand were above them and they both quietly ascended the stairs. She could hear cheers and talking from in front of them and heard little else. As they drew closer to the top of the stairs none of them took notice. They were sat around a few tables and seemed to be happily drinking mead just like she did with her family before they attacked them. Her heart was in her throat and it brought back that achy feeling when she swallowed. 

Vilkas readied his sword and she made sure to have her arrows ready. He waited until one of them drew closer to the edge of the raised stone platform the tables were on. When one of Silver Hand stumbled that way, Vilkas ran out and grabbed his armor, yanking him down to his level and stabbing him in the chest. Novalise shot the first Silverhand to stand and react, her arrow striking the center of their chest. She fired her second arrow but as the Silver Hand scattered, she missed her shot in the jumbled mess. She growled in frustration as she pulled out all remaining nine arrows, fully prepared to use each one.

A multitude of the Silver Hand had charged down the stairs leading down from the platform and they were already upon Vilkas. Vilkas shoved one away before he could deal with another on his right, so she shot the one to his left, hitting him on the side in the ribs, surely puncturing a lung. She drew another arrow and aimed atop the platform and aimed for one of the more sluggish members, but only hit their arm as they ducked behind a pillar. Two Silver Hand passed by Vilkas to run at her and she shot the first one down before she dropped her bow and her arrows with it, in favor of her swords as the other one was upon her. The Nord Silver Hand swung at her aggressively with his dual waraxes and she saw in her peripherals too late another leap down from the platform on top of her. She yelled out a grunt as they tumbled to the floor and as he straddled her, she released her voice against him. Her Unrelenting Force threw him off of her and his body launched into the railing of the landing, the upper half of his body snapping backwards with the force, a sickening crunch with it. 

She jumped to her feet to block the attack coming at her from the Nord with the waraxes. He sliced at her, cutting her arm and she cried out but fought through, slicing into his chest with her offhand when he granted her the moment. He staggered back and it provided her the advantage and she slashed her weapon at his throat as she lunged forward at him. His blood went splattering as he fell backwards, and she moved onto the next one.

She chanced a glance to Vilkas but couldn’t tell whose blood was on his armor and he was currently fending off two of them while a few more charged into the fight, now equipped with their weapons. She used her Unrelenting Force once more to knock them back before they reached Vilkas, directing it to his right and when he heard the crack of thunder he kicked the torso of the opponent on his right flank, shoving them backwards into the path of her shout. After the force left her mouth, she immediately parried an attack to her left from a masked Silver Hand. They swung at her a few more times, a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. She blocked his swing with the sword but flipped the dagger in the air so they could immediately stab it into her shoulder once they recaptured it. She screamed out in pain when the dagger burned like it was aflame, stabbed diagonally through the front of her right shoulder. Her attacker kept the dagger within her as they swept her feet and she came tumbling down to the ground when they pushed on the dagger. They removed the dagger and the burn remained, leading her to believe it was enchanted and before they could stab her again, she shouted to become ethereal at the last second, the dagger going straight through her.

Just as the shout left her mouth, she heard the terrifying sound of bones snapping and cracking. She looked past her attacked to Vilkas with the tell tale signs of the change and her eyes widened. She quickly stood and moved away from the Silver Hand with the enchanted dagger before her shout ended. When she was solid once more, they came at her but she was ready. She held up her swords, ready to parry their attack when all of a sudden, they were dragged away from her into the waiting jaws of a terrifying black werewolf. 

The remaining half dozen Silver Hand were beginning to scatter around the room as the wolf turned on them and Novalise backed away from him the second he faced away from her. She saw him leap at the remaining Silver Hand, tackling two at once and she jumped when their screams reached her ears. The beast was like a black cloud of fury rushing around the room. She quickly got her wits about her and darted down the stairway they had entered. She fell the last few steps in her panic as she heard what was happening behind her and landed on her hands and knees. She crawled to the side of the stairs and closed her eyes when the sounds of crunching bone and shredded flesh carried down to her. She stood with her back to the wall, the staircase to her right leading up behind her. She tried to slow her shaky breathing, closing her mouth to only breathe through her nose. She chastised herself for not thinking about what would happen if he lost control. He struggled more than any of them, how could she not have considered this? This was a bad idea; they should have been more careful.

All these thoughts and more poured through her head as the sounds from above began to fade and then there was silence. She finally opened her eyes again and let out one more unsteady breath as she listened for the sounds of the beast she left in that room. When she thought she heard nothing more she turned the corner and swallowed a squeaked scream when she stared into yellow eyes of the werewolf. She pivoted back to her previous spot as it followed her stalking around the corner into the hallway. Her palms were placed on the wall behind her and her knees felt like they would give out as the beast stood taller and loomed over her, never taking his eyes from her.

She barely remembered her time in Dustman’s Cairn when Farkas changed, her mind such a mess at the time she wanted to forget. He hadn’t harmed her and Vilkas had apparently changed once before around her as well. But to witness the wolf truly fight, to hear it feast and then to trust it won’t do anything as it towers over you as you try to separate the man from the beast, it was something she was currently struggling with. Vilkas had a harder time controlling his wolf than any of them and even Aela admitted she could have hurt her if she were to change at Gallows Rock. She couldn’t kill him, it was Vilkas but she couldn’t say she was positive he would do the same in this state. So, she would do nothing to invoke its wrath and submit in what way she could. 

She stared straight ahead, her entire body trembling as the wall held her up. She tried to keep her breathing calm and shallow, but it was difficult and came out in shuttering breaths. She knew he could hear it along with how fast her heart must have been beating. The wolf leaned forward, and her mouth fell open when she couldn’t contain her breathing anymore. Her jaw quivered with each breath as the wolfs fur covered snout nudged at her cheek, staining it with the blood that clung to the fur of his maw. Her eyes stayed wide open as she stretched her head to the side, but she would not look up at him. 

She heard the wolf inhale, his wet nose brushing over the crook of her neck and it sent additional shivers down her spine and she struggled to keep her eyes open as they threatened to flutter closed. After he inhaled, the wolf growled, and she tried to muffle her whimper, but it escaped. He drew his snout down to her shoulder and she cried out in both pain and fear when he nudged at the wound that still burned and leaked blood from the enchanted dagger. She felt the hot puffs of his breath over the open wound and then warm wetness dragging across the exposed flesh. She gasped and forced herself to look down to see the wolf lapping at her wound and she swallowed heavily for the fear it may want more than just a taste.

His large claws were placed on each side above her, caging her in but she knew she’d never be able to escape the beast anyways. They were much larger than she remembered as he crowded into the small hallway and around her. His the entirety of his maw could easily clamp onto her shoulder if it so wished but it continued to taunt her and tease her, licking at her open wound and she swallowed a sob when it finally pulled back. She finally chanced a glance to look up at the creature and it was then she realized her wound no longer burned from the enchantment. So just as she met wild, yellow, animalistic eyes she then moved her hand to her shoulder and pulled at her leathers to better inspect the wound. The blood had stopped and skin around the edges had turned pink already instead of the jagged red of a fresh wound.

She heard the cracking and popping of bones echo in the hallway and she closed her eyes as the wolf before her began to disappear. After the hallway was silent except for Vilkas’ panting breaths in her ear, she slowly opened her eyes and stared ahead into a solid chest with sparse black hairs instead of fur that was heaving with Vilkas’ heavy breaths. His skin glistened with sweat and his head hung down next to her own. His hands were still placed above each side of her head and his left hand came down and slid over her jaw as she still tried to catch her own breath. He lifted her head slightly before his deep timber reached her ear.

“I told you to run.” He started, but his voice wasn’t angry. It was calm and gentle yet strained. “You said you would run.” He lifted his head and her eyes shifted up to his. The striking silver had replaced the wolves yellow and she let out a stuttered exhale from her anxiety before she nervously shook her head.

“I said I understood.” She said breathlessly. “I didn’t say I would listen.” She saw something flash through his eyes, the intensity of it keeping her in place even though she couldn’t quite figure out what it was. She saw the muscles in his jaw tick before he released a heavy breath of his own. He held her eyes a second longer before he began to move away, his hand still holding up her jaw.

“Don’t look.” He told her before he finally released her jaw and walked past her up the stairs.

A few moments after he passed her by, she corrected her chin, her jaw going slack as the realization hit her as to why he gave her that specific instruction, remembering the sweat slicked chest that had been in front of her only moments before. She noticed the fluttering feeling throughout her body, feeling it from her stomach down to places she did not wish to admit to. She let out a nervous laugh as her hand came up to her forehead and the other grasping at the junction between her neck and shoulder that was still wet from when his snout had sniffed at her there. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply until she was sure she could make it up the stairs without her knees giving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the lovely comments you leave me!


	26. Chapter 26

Vilkas threw more kindling into their dwindling fire, the cold winds of the Pale not doing them any favors in staying warm. Even with the blood, he could feel a bit of a chill. Novalise sat as close to the fire as she could with the wind at her back, curled in on herself as she normally was in this weather. She was shaking with the cold and he wondered if she truly did have any actual Nord blood mixed in with that of the Dragon. As he had worked to keep their fire going her eyes would occasionally shift to him and the moment, he would catch her she’d look away. He had perceived her do the same throughout the day after they left the Silver Hand camp. 

He knew exactly why she had been acting in such a way and he was still trying to put words to it himself. Everything had been going fine. Starting out together they had taken out a small portion of the Silver Hand in the room before they could properly retaliate. But then she started using her thu’um. He originally thought nothing of it, even aiding her when he could take the advantage to do so. It was then he noticed the Silver Hand didn’t see the werewolf as the larger threat anymore. They all wanted a piece of the dragon and the second he heard her scream when she was knocked on her back, vulnerable to a stab to the heart, he didn’t have control anymore. He had held them all back from her that far, but the wolf wasn’t exactly on the same page.

Then there’s what came afterwards. Gods, he would have been more embarrassed had he not smelled the fear on her. The entire time he loomed over her as both a beast and a man, all he could focus on was her fear. The smell had lingered even after he took the time to redress in his armor and collect the fragments and now, he still caught traces of it. 

He finally sat on his bedroll to warm himself by the fire that he got going to the best of his abilities. He sat with her to his left around the fire and she flicked her eyes to look at him a few more times. He sighed heavily and decided to address the issue head on.

“Whatever it is you want to ask me, just do it.” He couldn’t look at her, so he focused on the fire instead. She bit her lip and remained silent for a short moment before she finally spoke her question.

“So… werewolves, um.” She stuttered and she swallowed before she tried to continue. “Do you remember?” She paused but then thought to clarify. “Remember, what you do?” Her eyes shifted back to him but then she lost her courage again and looked back to the campfire. 

“Yes.” Was all he said as he turned his own eyes on her and then tilted his head to the side when he saw she was now obviously avoiding looking at him. She swallowed again before continuing with her next question.

“So, the…” She started and he saw large puffs of cold hair exit her mouth as she took to breathing heavily after their conversation started. She gestured to her shoulder that had taken the dagger before she was able to get her words together. “Um. Your wolf, tended me... again, I suppose. That, um. I don't recall Farkas mentioning that in his quickened explanation of what the beast blood entails."

There was good reason for it. His brother likely wouldn’t have mentioned it because it wasn’t something werewolves would do in _most_ cases.

“It probably just slipped his mind.” Vilkas said knowing full well it was a lie, but he wasn’t about to explain it to her. Not now. Most definitely not now. He could be cured soon and might not even feel the same about her afterwards. And after everything that just happened… It was most definitely not the right time to say anything in relation to _that_. 

She nodded her head, but he could sense she knew he wasn’t being fully truthful. “Thank you, then. I guess. I’m sorry” She closed her eyes and shook her head, outwardly chastising herself. “I should have just thanked you; I was just overwhelmed. I had never been so close to one of you like that, I mean I was locked behind a metal door when Farkas changed and…” She ran a hand over her hair as she rushed all the words out. An anxious lump developed in her chest as she tried to control herself.

“I know.” He stopped her and she looked back up to him and held it for the first time that day. “I could tell you were scared. I’m sorry.” She blinked at him a few times and gave a small nod of her head as she swallowed down the anxiety. She worked up the courage to ask her next question while she was still able to.

“Have you done that before? With my leg?” He nodded his head slowly but didn’t say anything and she couldn’t handle the severity in his eyes, so she pulled hers away once more. “Thank you.” She whispered and he finally looked away from her. A few moments later he heard a laugh bubble from her and he immediately turned back to look at her. She saw him do so but returned to focus on the fire anyways. “Danica said she was amazed how well the healing potions had worked at keeping my leg from ruin.” He stopped breathing and didn’t inhale again until she continued. “Now I know why that was the case.” He shook his head at her as she thought out loud.

When she had tried to go to sleep only a short time later, he could hear the chattering of her teeth as she shook from the cold. The night was clear out, yet still windy and they didn’t have much in the way of cover. She looked up to him and let out a frustrated groan. He raised his eyebrows at her display and chuckled. Her eyes moved back to him again except this time she was practically glaring except it wasn’t quite so threatening with her shaking the way she was. “What’s so funny?” She stuttered out the question as her jaw shook and he just shook his head at her. 

“Do you want me to come over there?” He finally asked her, and her face changed to one of mild shock before he began to actually consider it. He watched the thoughts cycle through her mind until finally she nodded her head at him. With his heart heavy in his chest, he stood and moved his bedroll behind hers and slid back inside it. He moved himself closer to her and heard her heart hammering away in her chest. He took her braid and moved it over her shoulder before he wrapped his arm around her midsection, securing her to him as he pulled her against his chest. He laid his head on his bicep under him, his arm bent behind his head. His legs pressed up against the back of her thighs and then he felt her wiggle her feet closer to him. She snuck them between his calves after a moment, seeking him out and he smiled behind her. She got herself comfortable after they laid there for a moment, finally relaxing slightly, even though slight shivers still persisted and didn’t calm until she finally fell asleep. 

He leaned up on his elbow, his head in his hand as he looked down at her sleeping form, his thoughts a whirlpool of mixed emotions. He wondered about how much of his feelings were influenced by the beast. He had grown desperate for her and the wolf sensed it as well. Part of him wished that what he felt for her could be blamed on the blood. But he needed to accept that if he cured himself, he would have to finally admit that what he was feeling was real. And he couldn’t quite tell if it excited him or terrified him.

* * *

They arrived in Whiterun the following night, choosing to head through to the city instead of making camp. She stayed the night at Jorrvaskr since it had been so late, and she took the time that night to get all the fragments together in Kodlak’s study. They finally had all the pieces to the legendary battleaxe and could use it to enter Ysgramor’s tomb. They still had to deal with the witches but at least they were now one step closer to getting the twins cured of their beast blood. 

Farkas had been able to make arrangements with the priest of Arkay for Kodlak’s ceremony so they held the funeral the following day. Many more people attended the ceremony for the Harbinger than they had for Skjor’s ceremony. Jarl Balgruuf was present as well as a few other Whiterun citizens who wished to pay their respects, including Lydia and Lucia. She looked up to see the twins and Aela climbing the stairs to the Skyforge where Kodlak’s body lay atop a wooden pyre. He was dressed in his wolf armor and the priest of Arkay was able to cover up the wound on his neck and shoulder so that he nearly looked better than when she had even seen him alive last with his blood all over her hands. She was happy for it.

Vilkas started the ceremony as it was usually custom for the Harbinger to begin, but he was truly the closest one to Kodlak. Vilkas and Farkas may not have had a father growing up, but Kodlak was the closest thing they had to one and her heart went out to both of them at the loss. When they lit the pillar on fire, Eorlund looked to her as the crowd began to disperse and she jogged down to Kodlak’s study to obtain all the fragments of Wuuthrad. The members of the Circle were still there waiting for her when she returned, so she gave them all an affirmative smile before handing the fragments off to Eorlund.

“I trust you know what to do with these.” She said to him and he gave her a strict nod before he began to get to work. They stood and watched him for a moment before Aela was the first to leave. Novalise was quick to notice and shared a look with each of the twins, expressing her worry for the other werewolf. Farkas told her to go check on her so she was happy to chase after her shield-sister. 

She ran downstairs towards Aela’s room but instead found her in Skjor’s. She was rummaging through some of the things in the room so Novalise knocked on the door to alert her to her presence but just as she reached up to tap the door, Aela turned to her. Novalise smiled and the other woman returned it before she spoke.

“I needed to go through some of his things still. Figured we should get the rooms ready anyways.” Aela said and Novalise just nodded her head, keeping her smile intact. She watched Aela for another few seconds before she finally decided to say what she was thinking.

“I hope you know that no one here will force you to take the cure.” Novalise worried for Aela. She had been so solitary in her grief that she worried she may always stay that way; that she would no longer want to be a part of a family that might not accept her.

“I know.” Was all Aela said so Novalise continued.

“And we still want you here, even with the blood. They made their choice, but we respect and will honor yours. Or at least I will.” She reaffirmed. Aela finally sat on the bed and Novalise walked over and joined her. “I missed you while you were gone, and I don’t want you to have to live in mourning.” Aela didn’t look at her but spoke plainly.

“I know how the twins feel about it but you’re right. I have a hard time wondering if I’ll survive without a pack.” Aela sighed. “I at least would have had Skjor.” Her tone broke Novalise’s heart and she wished there were a way for her to be able to relate to her sister. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Novalise could think to say and they sat there silently for a short while. “We have time. We still have a lot to do but we will get there, and it will give all of you plenty of opportunity to get used to all the new changes that could be happening. Everything is still so fresh so it will just take time.”

“I’ve never been a patient woman.” Aela admitted and Novalise laughed.

“No, you never struck me as such.” She agreed and Aela just gave her a sarcastic smile.

“I wish you would have taken the blood sometimes.” Aela confessed to her and Novalise’s face dropped in slight sorrow for her sister.

“Aela, you know…” Aela waved her off.

“I know it’s not in you.” She finished for her and sighed. “But I got excited at the idea of having a sister in the pack. It would have been nice, even if for a short while.” Aela turned to look at her and gave her a sad smile. Novalise tried to lift her shield-sister from her melancholy.

“Maybe I made a mistake, you make a valid point.” Novalise gave Aela a sly smile and the werewolf rolled her eyes. “I mean there are apparently a lot of perks. I was just thinking the other night when we were making our way into the fort, I quieted my damn breathing so Vilkas could listen better.” Aela chuckled at her. “I’ve gotten quite used to having a werewolf to back me up.” Novalise sighed heavily after her statements so she could keep some modicum of seriousness. “I just can’t reason it to outweigh the cost however.” 

“But it is no cost to me.” Aela said and Novalise nodded her head in understanding.

“I only wish it were the same to me for your sake.” But Aela knew she could never ask her shield-sister to do something like that. “Believe me, I’m sure the extra enhanced senses are useful.” She stood as she began to slowly pace around the room as she talked, gesturing to her ear when she mentioned their advanced senses in hearing and smell. “Turning into the wolf doesn’t seem pleasant though.” She cringed and Aela made a face of indifference.

“You get used to it.” Novalise paused as she looked at a trinket on Skjor’s dresser before she raised an eyebrow at the werewolf.

“Right. Sure.” She continued her pacing and held out her hand as she thought of other added perks to their makeshift list of pros and cons of the beast blood. “I imagine that whatever daedric magic that allows the wolves healing within a pack is not only useful as well but quite the incentive to stick with those of like mind about the blood." She nearly stated pointedly.

“The extra strength and stamina the blood does make that useful even while we’re not in beast form.” Aela explained her thoughts on Novalise's statement, but she directed the hint of confusion in Aela's tone before the shewolf clarified, "I'm not entirely sure I understand what you mean about pack life, however. Our advanced healing isn't from the strength of our pack." Novalise furrowed her brows.

“I meant that having pack members to mend you during shifts must be helpful.” She said offhandedly.

“Wolves don't mend other wolves. I've only ever witness mates tend to each other's wounds.” Aela stated.

Novalise froze. The air in her lungs left her in a rush at her shield-sister words. Aela watched her for a second, her brow still furrowed. Novalise forced herself to swallow and take a breath.

“Between mates. Like you and… Skjor.” Novalise clarified. Aela slowly nodded her head, not entirely sure what Novalise was getting at. Novalise could hear her heart beating frantically in her ears. “So, it’s only with other werewolves? Your chosen... mate?” She breathed out, too many thoughts swirling in her mind for her to latch on to correctly.

“We don't get a say in our mate, it's something the magic of thr blood dictates. And due to the nature of our creation, mates aren’t always other wolves, however those ones often just go unclaimed.” Aela said and stood up, walking towards Novalise. The Dragonborn suddenly appeared like she had seen a ghost.

“So… mates, can be human?” Novalise did not make it out to be a question but more of a conclusion as her eyes look to Aela standing in front of her. Aela placed her hands on Novalise’s biceps and dipped her head slightly as she looked to the poor woman’s face.

“Are you alright?” Aela asked her and Novalise’s breathing picked up in speed until she thought she couldn’t breath anymore. She had to get some fresh air. She had to think. She plastered a fake smile to her face as she stepped away from Aela. 

“I’m fine. Perfect. Great.” She said whatever words made it out her mouth as she continued to back away towards the main hall. “I’m gonna… go…” She swallowed and shook her head, shutting her eyes tight for a second. “I need to go check on Eorlund. See how he’s doing.” She finally sputtered out and took off down the hall at a brisk pace. She ran up the stairs, taking them as fast as her feet would allow and when she reached the top, she saw the twins entering the hall from the courtyard. She didn’t spare them another look as she ran towards the front doors to Jorrvaskr, ignoring anyone who might be calling to her. She shuffled down the steps into Whiterun’s streets and took off sprinting towards Breezehome.

* * *

Farkas and Vilkas watched as Novalise practically dashed for the door when they entered the hall. Aela was at the top of the stairs that lead to the living quarters and she had called to her only a moment before the Dragonborn was out the door. The twins both looked over to the she wolf with obvious confusion and Aela straightened her face and pointed outside, gesturing to the Underforge. The three of them walked back outside and quickly took the first chance they had to open the secret passageway with people still milling about, left over from Kodlak’s funeral. Once the door was shut and they had all moved towards the center of the room, Aela placed her hands on her hips and addressed Vilkas.

“What happened on your trip?” She asked him, trying to keep her tone from sounding accusatory but it leaked into her voice anyways.

“What do you mean?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“What happened at the fort?”

“Why?”

“Why are you deflecting! You know why.” Aela yelled out in frustration. Vilkas’ jaw tightened, and his attention turned to his brother who crossed his arms as he turned to him and shrugged his shoulders. “We all know it Vilkas. Just tell us what happened.” Aela made it a demand but there was a hint of pleading in her tone. Vilkas ran a hand through his hair before he frustratedly explained himself.

“They were all in this makeshift mead hall. Celebrating over Kodlak’s death and their retrieval of Wuuthrad. There were around eleven of them. She was low on arrows, but it didn’t matter. We went in there and they swarmed us. I thought with her thu’um we’d have an advantage but then they realized the same thing too.” His voice was tense as he recalled what happened just a couple nights prior.

“So… she saw the wolf.” Farkas concluded from the implication of what Vilkas said and Aela’s words beforehand. Vilkas didn’t say anything but it was written on his face. “What happened?” Vilkas remained silent but Aela crossed her arms and stuck out a hip, her face expectant. Farkas finally just redirected the question to her.

“Well, we can’t be certain, but something tells me he didn’t have full control of the wolf.” Aela said.

“You didn’t hurt her?” Farkas said it with disbelief. He knew Vilkas wouldn’t mean to, but he wasn’t so sure about the beast.

“No, quite the opposite.” Aela answered. Vilkas stared the she wolf down.

“What did you tell her?” He bit out.

“I might have kept that piece of information to myself had I known you tended her.” She accused.

“Even if I were to tell you, I would have barely had the time since we've been back and besides that, this wasn't the first time. She knows about what happened a few months ago too." His hands tightened into fists and he was trying to desperately think about what in oblivion he was supposed to do. “Fuck!” He growled out and Farkas just shook his head as he started to laugh. Vilkas looked at his brother as if he might murder him. 

“I told you.” Farkas said with a shrug of his shoulders, not caring of the repercussions in dealing with Vilkas’ temper. Vilkas took a threatening step forward and Farkas held his hands out but still smiled down at him. “You gonna go talk to her now?” Vilkas stared him down for a moment before he turned and ran his hands through his hair again and placed them on his hips as he tried to clear his mind and think about what he needed to do. 

He had hoped to avoid all of this. If he could have just gotten the cure first... But now, he was left with no choice but to speak with her about it. Perhaps words would come to him later, but he at least needed to let her know he was willing to discuss it. He didn’t want to, but he would. He could start with that and work from there. Let his instincts steer him in the right direction. Perhaps his wolf would know how to handle things with his mate.

He cursed aloud again and stalked away from the other two werewolves to leave the Underforge.

* * *

Novalise was sitting on her bed in Breezehome with her journal in front of her, the page blank. Lydia was downstairs and was allowing her some time to think. She knew how Novalise needed to process her emotions and space was always the first thing she needed. Novalise twirled the quill in her fingers, the end of the feather brushing against her chin and lips as she sat hunched over. She stared at the blank page before her and she tried to focus her mind into a similar state. Her mind would not calm, and she was beginning to get overwhelmed until a knock on the front door brought her out of her daze. 

She jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs just before Lydia reached the door and she made an odd squeaking noise to catch the housecarl’s attention. Lydia turned around and looked at her with a quizzical expression, eyes wide as she saw Novalise holding her hands up to signal she didn’t wish for her to open the door. She moved off to the left of the door where Lydia could still see her but would keep the door from whoever was outside from seeing Novalise. Lydia pulled the door open and her face fell further when she saw Vilkas standing there.

“Lydia.” He greeted her and she responded in kind.

“Vilkas.” Lydia saw Novalise’s eyes widen at the sound of his voice and she shook her head at her, rolling her lips inwards. “Um, she’s gone out.” Lydia lied to him and Novalise knew he would know she’s lying. He probably knew she was on the other side of the door, but she couldn’t speak with him right now. She needed more time to think. She waited for his response and when it finally came her heart constricted in her chest.

“Aye.” He tried to keep his tone neutral but there was still a sign of dejection in it. “Just tell her I came by.” He said and Lydia nodded before she closed the door. Lydia looked over to the Dragonborn with concern. Novalise just shook her head and wouldn’t look to the housecarl before she made her way back upstairs. Lydia sighed but would continue to wait for her to talk when she was ready.

* * *

Novalise paced her room, quill still in hand, as she tapped the feather to the corner of her mouth. She kept looking back to the journal that she had still not written in that day. She concluded she couldn’t speak with Lydia about the issue with her being in the dark about the beast blood anyways. Then with that she had to admit she herself didn’t know enough about the beast blood and that only perpetrated more questions.

After night had fallen and she thought she might have run a dent into the floor, she finally tossed the quill on top of the open journal and huffed, crossing her arms. She bit her lip as she continued to ponder the decision she was about to make and whether she might come to regret it, but she needed to know more. Her curiosity was clawing at her and she couldn’t process anything until she could answer the easier questions.

She silently went down the stairs, careful not to wake Lydia or Lucia, and she headed straight for the door. She walked at a swift pace through the streets of Whiterun, quiet and peaceful at this time of night. She pushed herself up the stairs leading to Jorrvaskr and stood at the threshold. It was quiet within, and all the firelight was dimmed so she continued to steel her resolve and pushed through the doors. She had made it this far; she could keep going. She quietly and as calm as she could muster, walked downstairs to the living quarters. She slowed to a snail’s pace by the time she reached the hallway she needed to turn down. She stood there, her heard turned to her right as she stared down the hall, her jaw slack from her heavy breathing. Her feet finally turned in that direction and she stopped in front of his door. She closed her eyes and waited one last moment, anticipating her nerves to get the best of her. She raised her hand and the second her knuckles tapped against the wood of his door, it flew open startling her and causing her to jump. 

Vilkas stood before her, he leaned against the door frame with his right hand, his left holding the door open. He wasn’t wearing his armor and the war paint he typically wore was absent from his face since he had cleaned up for Kodlak’s ceremony. He didn’t take his eyes off her the second he could see her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him, so she stared past him to the floor. They were both silent for some time, waiting for the other person to make any sort of move. Novalise slowly blinked and without looking to him, she said in a small voice, almost a whisper. “I need to talk to you.” He immediately stood back from his door and gestured for her to enter. She stood there for a moment, willing her feet to move and they eventually obeyed, taking her into the center of his room. 

He had cleaned up his mess from when he had trashed the space after Kodlak’s death. She could still see the remnants left over from his anger in certain areas of the room, but it was all mostly put together. She heard him close the door behind her and her breathing grew heavier and more uneven.

She saw him in her peripherals to her right and she turned her head to find him staring down at her. A thousand questions poured through her mind when she met his eyes and saw the pleading look within them. “Did you know?” It was the first question that needed to be asked. She needed to understand why he had not said anything if he knew. Why she was lied to.

“Yes.” He didn’t look away and his eyes remained unyielding, but she could not say the same for her own. She started to ask why but before she could even complete the word he was already responding. “I couldn’t force this on you.”

“You act like I don’t have a choice in this.” She said, her voice displaying her disbelief. He shook his head and his nostrils flared.

“You do. You always have a choice.” He corrected. “But it’s a choice that I couldn’t burden you with…”

“So, you took the choice from me?” Her thoughts had no filter, she hadn’t processed this or thought it through, and she was ready to say whatever came to mind first. His face grew even more serious and she saw him tense his hands.

“That is not what I did.” He scolded the line of thinking and would make sure he got to explain himself. “I couldn’t tell you when you had expressed to me the difficulties you have been facing.” He took a step closer and she leaned away. He lowered his voice as he pleaded with her. “It would have been selfish of me if I had said anything.” Part of her was angry with his excuse. He rationalized it by thinking she couldn’t handle it on top of everything she was already dealing with but she couldn’t be angry with that deduction when it was partially correct. This was just a whole other mess to add to the ongoing conflicts within her mind and she already admitted to herself to having difficulty processing it.

“I… I don’t even know what any of this means.” He looked prepared to explain it and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to. She finally relented and he let out the breath he was holding.

“It doesn’t necessarily mean anything. You don’t have to have anything to do with this.” He told her and while he presented the option it wasn’t what he would prefer. He couldn’t voice that however, because if he did it would give her an obligation. She had to be completely free in whatever it is she decided to do.

“What does it mean for me to be your mate?” She stuttered through the words and she closed her eyes briefly, waiting for his response.

“Even I’m not entirely sure.” He revealed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Then how do you even know?” She asked, finally looking at him and the curious look in her eye could convince him to tell her anything. 

“I don’t. The wolf knows. Instinct, I guess.” He theorized it must have been something stronger than the hunger that would cause his wolf to act the way it did around her.

“So, it’s just the wolf?” She tried to confirm but he couldn’t lie to her. Not after this. Not when just the night before he had relented internally that what he felt for her was more than just his wolf. When he just stared at her and didn’t answer, she whispered. “Tell me it’s just the wolf.” After a silent moment he shook his head just enough for her to see it. She dropped her eyes, her head bent as she looked at the floor. “Vilkas…” He took another step towards her and she didn’t retreat, but she didn’t look back at up at him either. “I don’t… I don’t know what to think about this.”

“That’s because you shouldn’t be thinking about it.” He took one last step, so he was standing right next to her. He hooked his fingers gently under her chin and directed her to look at him. Her eyes were still stubborn for a moment before they finally met his and the second they did he spoke again. “I’ve already tried thinking about this. I did it months ago. You can’t analyze this or pick it apart. It’s just instinct. So, we can't be in our own heads with it.”

“Then what…” She asked breathlessly, and cleared her throat to continue, “What do we do?” There was a glimpse of fear in her eyes, but he understood. It was that little bit of apprehension before one takes the plunge to delve into the unknown. She was out of her element in such an intimate and visceral situation. She needed guidance and it may have been selfish of him, but he wanted to guide her towards him just as her shining starlight had guided him thus far. He contemplated for months trying to determine the best way to speak with her on the subject, or wondered if he would at all, but he never thought on what would happen if she found out. So, he still had nothing but instinct to go on and he would follow it. 

He shifted his left hand from under her chin to slide up her jaw to wrap his hand around her neck and the back of her head, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. He dipped his head until their foreheads met, and she closed her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest like a scared rabbit, but he didn’t smell fear on her. She took in a sharp breath when she felt his breath over her lips as he answered her question. “Don’t think about it. Just focus on how it feels.” He waited to see if she would pull away and when she didn’t, he firmly placed his lips over hers. She let out a soft whimper and it rippled from his lips, down his spine. He pressed into her further, placing his right hand on her waist and sliding it around to her lower back. Her body arced into him when he put just a little pressure on the small of her back and she gasped from the involuntary reaction she had to him. She grasped the wrist of his left hand with her right, gripping tightly and her left hand moved to his bicep, grabbing at the fabric from his tunic. He moved his left hand so that his thumb was beneath her jaw with his fingers still wrapped around the back of her neck. He pushed upwards with his thumb, lifting her lips toward him so he could deepen their kiss. He pulled her to him as tightly as he could manage and breathed her in as he moved his lips over hers.

She tasted as good as she smelled, and he stopped breathing just so he could get more of her. His tongue flicked out to lick at her lips softly and that was when she moaned but pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers and he caught her licking her lips after they broke away just as he had done to savor the lingering taste of her on his lips. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving with each inhale. He knew the moment couldn’t last and when she finally spoke, it was the nail in the coffin.

“Vilkas…” Her voice was low and pleading and he shifted his eyes to hers, willing her to look at him, but they were scrunched closed. Her head felt light and she saw white flashing spots behind her eyelids.

“Look at me.” He commanded her and she inhaled a shaky breath before she opened her eyes and stared back at him.

“I’m… It’s too much.” She swallowed heavily and shook her head slowly. “I don’t understand everything I’m feeling.” Her words faded and she dropped her eyes. He flexed his grip on her lower back and her neck. Her eyes shot back up to him when he did so and her lips parted, red and swollen from his kiss. “I need to know what this is that I feel. I was alone for so long…” He stroked his thumb across her cheek to comfort her. “I don't have the same experience with this as you do.” He moved his head back from hers but his hands remained. He angled her head up to remain looking at him. 

“I will give you whatever you need.” He conveyed it with such a seriousness that she could do nothing but believe it to be true. He stroked her cheek with his thumb one last time before he pulled away from her and she immediately missed the warmth. That was, at least, a feeling she knew. She still held his eyes as his own were begging her not to turn away.

“Thank you.” She whispered and he slowly nodded his head. She finally walked to his door and opened it herself before she quickly walked through. She walked to the end of the hallway and placed a hand against the wall when the dizziness returned, and she tried to calm her breathing to allow her lungs to get enough air to enable her to move again. She moved on and from that point couldn’t remember how she found herself back at Breezehome, but she sat in the dark, quiet space in front of the door and decided there was only one place she could go now to be able to fully examine her emotions.

She stood from where she had been sitting and quietly made her way upstairs so she could start packing. She’d take a cart in the morning but she could not put the trip off any longer.

* * *

Lydia walked around the path that led to Jorrvaskr’s training yard behind the building and she immediately started scanning the area for one of the silver eyed warriors that belonged to the hall. When she found the twin she was looking for, she hardened her resolve and marched towards where he was standing on the patio. He turned towards her before she reached him and she saw a small glimmer of hope flicker in his eyes that made her begin to feel a bit worse about what she was supposed to tell him.

“She said I needed to tell you something.” He looked at her expectantly but didn’t say anything. She crossed her arms and let out an exaggerated sigh. “She left for High Hrothgar this morning. She said she promises she’ll be back in seven days so you two can talk then.” Vilkas just nodded his head but she could see the solemnness behind his scowl. “You know…” She started when she saw his reaction, “when she’s dealing with something, she likes time and space away from her problem. I can only wonder what you did to send her up the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel to put that much space between you, but I won’t ask because she told me not to.”

“And you should listen to her.” Vilkas gritted out to her. Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

“Whatever. Message delivered, take it how you will.” Lydia didn’t wait to see how he reacted and walked back the way she came. 

Vilkas felt like his heart was pumping molasses through him. He tried desperately not to feel hurt by her actions. He promised her he would give her whatever she needed and if she needs to visit some celibate monks in the highest point of the country, then he could allow her that. He would wait the seven days she promised and then he would see what she would have to say. There was still so much unsaid, and he had just rushed through it all because he couldn’t control himself. But gods be damned if he didn’t almost find the feel and taste of her lips worth it. At that thought, he knew for certain he could wait for her. It will give him time as well. Time he can use to figure out how best to explain everything. He would remain optimistic this once. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have commented they enjoyed the pacing so far so I hope this doesn't change that. I also don't know if this is considered slow burn or not so if enough people say so I'll remove the tag.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!


	27. Chapter 27

Novalise walked into the stark, quiet halls of High Hrothgar. She ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled her braid to remove the snow after removing the hood of her cloak. The front doors closed behind her with a loud metallic thud. She walked to the main area of the monastery, moonlight shining in from above. She didn’t imagine they would be awake at this hour. She took a cart early in the morning a little over two days ago and arrived in Ivarstead the previous afternoon. As much as she didn’t want to camp on the mountain trail, she promised herself she would not stray from the time limit she set for herself. It left her roughly three days to do what she needed here before she would head back so that meant no rest stops on the way.

She kept her steps quiet as she made her way towards the living area they had shared when she had previously visited, but there was still an echo from the dull thud of her boots in the empty stone halls. When she found her empty bed near the other Greybeards, she tried to remain quiet as she placed her bag and weapons aside. She had just unhooked her quiver when she heard a voice behind her.

“Dragonborn.” She knew it was Arngeir as he was the only one who could speak so quietly. She turned to see him sitting himself up in his bed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologized in a whisper as she finished unequipping all the weapons she carried with her.

“I did not expect such a late-night visit, but we meant what we said when we told you the halls were open to you.” He told her and she nodded.

“I am here with purpose, but we can talk about it in the morning. This stay won’t be as long as my last.”

“Whatever we can do to be of service.” He replied before he slowly swung his legs back up to his bed and she laid down on her bed trying to get comfortable herself, but knew she’d still shiver through the night.

The following morning, she woke to Master Borri sitting on his bed across from her with a cup of tea. She gratefully took it as she blinked the sleep away from her eyes. When she took her first sip of the warm beverage it soothed her chilled insides and allowed her to warm her fingers on the hot tankard. She smiled thankfully at the Greybeard and he bowed before leaving her be. With the available privacy, she undressed from her leathers and dressed in the fur jerkins, boots and hide pants that she had packed for her stay atop the mountain.

She carried her tea with her as she searched the halls for Master Arngeir. She turned the corner into one of the smaller hallways and found him in quiet meditation. She stopped abruptly for fear of interrupting him, her lips pinched between her teeth and she began to back away, but he called out to her.

“I hope you slept well Dragonborn. I know much is on your mind.” He did not look to her or open his eyes, remaining still as the stone that surrounded them.

“It’s that obvious?” She winced then pursed her lips, disappointed her thoughts were displayed so openly. He let out a knowing chuckle as he finally stood from where he had been kneeling on the cold floor. 

“Have you not come to our halls for meditation?” He asked her, slight surprise coating his voice that he may have been wrong in his assumption about her visit.

“I have, but I needed to ask you some questions as well.” She approached him and he began to guide them down the hall.

“We will tell you all that we can.” He took them down a small set of stairs to a sitting area that she had used for study previously. They took their seats across from each other, a small round table that sat low to the ground was between them.

“Do you recall our last conversation about the Blades?” She asked him, setting her tea down on the table between them.

“I do.” He confirmed and she continued.

“While I am still wary of them, they did wish to help me in their own way. I suppose they may have been helping themselves just as much, but I needed answers that I understood I wouldn’t find here. They helped me find those answers but of course it brought with it more questions which is why I’m here.” Arngeir eyed her carefully for a moment and she was trying to gauge what he was thinking.

“I can see the conflict within you. There is something they told you that has caused you discomfort.” He spoke wisely and she nodded to confirm.

“They showed me Alduin’s Wall.” Understanding passed through his features before he squared them to neutrality again and he spoke.

“The root of many of our differences.” Her eyes turned curious at the statement, so he continued. “Such a thing brought upon their consuming hatred for dragons. It makes them blind to the true needs of the Dragonborn and they corrupt what they swore to protect.”

“You don’t believe in the prophecy?”

“We are wary of prophecy. Some are meant as a guide. Some as a warning. Are you sure you can tell one from the other?” He asked and there was an indifference in his tone.

“I don’t feel like I have the option to decide which it is.” She said in concern. “Because the worst-case scenario is that Alduin destroys everything and everyone and I have to prepare for that.”

“Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated?” He countered. “Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning.”

“They didn’t have a Dragonborn.” She said plainly. “I can’t just…” She shook her head, “I can’t be neutral in this like you can. What you say… I can’t let it be true.” Her eyes were pleading with him to understand but she saw no change in his features. “Maybe… If I were the same person I was before I found out I was Dragonborn, I could stay up here in this mountain and forget about the rest of the world like you all are able to do. But the person I am now, I have people I care about now. People that believe in me.” She put a hand to her chest over her heart as she tried to meet the elder’s hooded eyes. “I can’t let them down.” She folded both her hands over her heart and continued in a pleading tone. “Please, I need your help in this. I can’t even attempt to defeat Alduin if I can’t use your knowledge.”

“Some knowledge is not meant to be shared.” He warned and she shook her head at him.

“All I need is a shout. Surely, this is knowledge you can grant me?” She gave him a moment to respond and when he didn’t, she continued on. “What shout can take a dragon out of the sky?” She watched Arngeir take a deep breath before he said anything. 

“I cannot teach you this shout.” She did not try to hide her disappointed expression and he observed her reaction before he continued. “I cannot teach it to you, because I do not know it.” Her face turned to one of curiosity once more, her eyes narrowed in thought as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Where can I go to learn it?” Her question was immediate. As he sat across from her with his hands in the sleeves of his robes, sitting far more still than she could with the cold weather, she could see him analyzing her. She couldn’t bring herself to feel worried at his judgement when she saw something in his eyes that told her he had reached a conclusion that pleased him. 

“I must forewarn you, that the loss of this shout is not regrettable. It holds no place within the Way of the Voice.” His voice was grave as was his expression. Her eyes shifted as she took in how his posture had changed, and she tried to determine the severity of his words.

“Why?” There was surely more to this shout than had originally been implied by Alduin’s Wall. Was it simply the shout was too deadly to use? Perhaps it broke some other form of moral law that she could not yet comprehend. 

“It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin’s Dragon Cult. They poured all their anger and hatred for their dragon overlords into this Shout. To learn such a shout, is to take this evil into your being.” He spoke carefully and softly as if afraid to be overheard. Her face turned grave and her hands gripped the seat of the chair next to her knees as she leaned forward. Her knees bounced from both the chill and her own apprehension about what it could possibly mean for her to learn such a thing.

“So, it is lost. I will have to face Alduin without it.” She said the words like it was a statement, but he could hear a wavering in her voice that showed she hoped he would correct her. He could see the conflict in her eyes trying to hide the fear that still lingered.

“And if it was not lost? You would use it?” He asked her, and she could tell he was testing her, but she was in no mood for tests or trials or judgement. She had already made the decision to try and remain who she was at heart instead of trying to live up to the expectations of what everyone envisioned of the Dragonborn. If he was unhappy with her morals or decisions, then she would have to live with it. 

“I honestly don’t know. I am still to terrified to think about what my fight with Alduin will be like and the fact that I can’t even think about it without forgetting to breath or feel or…” She stopped herself as the frustration grew. She calmed the bubbling anxiety it could get the best of her and thought on her words more carefully. “If using that shout is the only way for me to defeat Alduin, to stop him from destroying everything and everyone I have come to love in these past few months, then yes. I would use it. I would make that sacrifice and if it makes me something I’m not, then…” She took a deep breath and shook her head. “I don’t know. I can’t give you any more than that. I’m sorry if you think I’m not worthy for it but I can’t keep thinking and acting like I’m solitary in this anymore. That’s why I can’t stay here too long because you become disconnected and forget about the world that is still very much moving forward down below.” She stood and paced, crossing her arms to stay warm. “I didn’t even have to climb a mountain to do that in this life I led before and I can only imagine how much worse it must be up here.” She stopped her short pacing and turned to him to make sure he was looking at her to see the severity in her expression. “But I’m going to fight Alduin either way. With or without the shout. I just… I need to feel better about this. I need to feel like I have a chance.”

He sat silently and watched her while she stood awaiting his judgement. The conflict in her eyes had turned to resolve and while they may not fully agree, he could admire that she knew what she believed in. She was sure of her morals and what she would do to uphold them. She was not malevolent towards the dragons as the Blades were, but she could not be passive towards them as the Greybeards had been either. She knew there was a middle ground to stand on and she claimed it proudly. She was not someone who did this out of purpose but because she thought it was right.

He slowly stood and gave her a short bow. Her brow furrowed, fearing he’d leave until, “I think it is time you meet someone.” Her brow dropped even further in her confusion and he gave her a knowing smile as he turned to leave the sitting area. “You might want to grab your things.” She eyed him with suspicion but as he continued to walk away, she resolved to do as he said. She met the rest of the Greybeards in the main hall, and they all made their way out to the courtyard.

“It may still be too soon for you to meet our leader, but you have questions that only Paarthurnax can answer. I do not doubt your path is different from that of the Blades, but you are not meant to follow the Way of the Voice either. Your path as been made your own and so we will let Paarthurnax decide if your questions go unanswered.” He said this as he led her to the far end of the courtyard. Stairs led up to a path that began at a great stone arch. She could feel the billowing winds and snow flowing down from the top of the mountain, clouding the path.

“So, this Paarthurnax is your leader? Why are we outside?” She asked him, raising her voice over the wind and he acted as if he expected the question.

“He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain. He speaks to us only rarely, and never to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege.” He still had a knowing smile in his expression and as they stood before the arch, he began to write a shout on the ground before them as they did when she learned her Whirlwind Sprint shout. “The path to Paarthurnax lies through this gate. I will grant you my understanding of Clear Skies. This is your final gift from us, Dragonborn. Use it well.” She observed the words of power he scribed into the ground and then the swirling light of the Thu’um swirled between them until she felt the clarity that came with attaching meaning to new words of power. She breathed in the cold air of the mountain as the words latched on to Arngeir’s comprehension. “The path to Paarthurnax is perilous, not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, stay focused on your goal, and you will reach the summit.” She walked over to him and gave him a small bow before she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you. I promise, you won’t regret this.” She felt the need to clarify and though he didn’t reply, she saw the trust in his eyes. She walked forward, the wind and snow biting at her exposed skin. She inhaled enough air into her lungs to release the newly learned shout. The wind calmed and the snow disappeared. The way was made clear for her. She started her trek up the mountain and didn’t look back.

* * *

Her lungs felt like they were freezing and stiff with the cold. The higher she rose on the mountain, the more difficult she found it to breathe but she pressed on. She reached the top of the mountain as the sun began to set on the horizon and the sky had turned pink. She didn’t look forward to making the trip down in the dark but there was no way she would camp this high up. She was sure her lips were blue and her hair frozen stiff. 

She came upon a clearing and immediately noticed the word wall to the right. She dragged her feet through the snow as she made her way over to it. Much of it was covered in snow and ice and when she did not feel the familiar reaction to her close proximity with the wall, she started brushing some of the snow off. Between her focus on the wall and the wind billowing around her, she did not hear the dragon behind her until a moment before he landed. She turned when the flapping of wings reached her ears and she immediately pulled her bow from around her shoulder and grabbed an arrow, nocking it and aiming at the beast all in one fluid motion. 

Before she released the string, the dragon chuckled at her and she narrowed her eyes in confusion having never heard such a sound from a dragon before.

“ _Drem Yol Lok._ Greetings, wunduniik.” Novalise lowered her bow when he spoke to her. She cocked her head to the side as the realization set in on who exactly she was speaking to. “I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my _strunmah_ … my…”

“Mountain.” She finished for him and he chuckled again. “Paar-thur-nax.” She sounded out each syllable. “I’m not sure I know what those mean yet.”

“You aspire to speak as the dovah?” He asked her.

“I do.” She placed her arrow back in her quiver and began slinging her bow around her torso. “The Greybeards didn’t mention you were a dragon.”

“They are very protective of me. _Bahlaan fahdonne._ ” She walked closer to him, moving off to the side so she could observe him closer. He appeared aged, unlike any of the dragons she had encountered. She concluded he must have been up here this whole time and it had to have weathered his body. His wings were tattered and scarred. Some of his scales were cracked and missing, their color dull and faded. She could at least say he was larger than the five other dragons she had killed so far but that did not make him any more or less intimidating. “Yet they send the Dragonborn to intrude on my meditation.”

“I believe Arngeir would not have sent me had he thought I would hike up here just to devour your soul.” She folded her arms as the wind picked up around them for a short moment, the chill seeping further into her bones.

“Hmm. There are formalities which must be observed at the first meeting of two of the _dov_. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu’um! Feel it in your bones and match it if you are _Dovahkiin.”_ He motioned with his head for her to move and she did as she saw the fire crawl up his throat and burst forth, the flames melting the ice and snow in its path. When he was finished the word, wall was cleared. She looked back to Paarthurnax who nodded his head at her unasked question if it was alright to approach the wall now. “A gift, Dovahkiin. Understand fire as the _dov_ do.” She looked to the wall curiously and a word began to reach out to her. She walked past him towards the glowing word and closed her eyes as the feeling overtook her. Before the dragon soul could attach to it, she felt Paarthurnax’s meaning slip into her mind, attaching itself to the word to strengthen her fire shout. She turned back to the dragon and he continued speaking to her. _“_ Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as _dovah_!”

She inhaled deeply to prepare her shout and she felt the warmth spread through her entire body as the flames burst forth from her lips. The heat from her shout remained for a few more seconds, warming her in the cold chill of the mountain. Paarthurnax exclaimed in what she would have thought was joy, but it was odd to imagine a dragon having such an emotion.

“ _Sossedov los mul._ It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind.” His statement confirmed her assumptions, and she actually smiled at him when she realized how ecstatic he must have been to have a conversation with something that was at least partially like him. To live alone for so long, being the only of your kind… she could never relate on the same scale as staying atop a mountain for hundreds of years, but she still understood. “What would you ask of me, _Dovah Sos_?”

“I need to know if I can defeat Alduin.” She figured speaking plainly with a dragon was best and he made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Ah. I would expect this of you, _Prodah_. You would not come all this way for _tinvaak_ with an old _dovah._ No, you seek your weapon against Alduin.” 

“Do you think me wrong to do so?” She took to pacing a half circle around the dragon as they spoke, she knew this conversation would not be a light one.

“Why do you wish to stop him?” He countered her with another question, and she stopped pacing and looked at him for a moment. She continued walking when she replied.

“I told Arngeir that if you had asked me that months ago when all this started, I would have answered very differently.” She started.

“But what is your answer as you are now?”

“I have people I care about now. People that I want to keep alive and happy. I see the world as a place with so many things going on that I probably couldn’t even fathom. But with all the bad hidden behind the good I still want to help it. I owe it to the people who believe in me.”

“ _Pruzah_. As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some would say that all things must end, so that the next came come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the Egg of the next _kalpa_? _Lein Vokiin?_ Would you stop the next world from being born?” He questioned her and even though there was a heavy weight to the question she knew it was not because he wished to gauge her answer.

“You’re speaking in hypotheticals.” She told him plainly "I am not." He chuckled.

“But are they not the root of philosophy? There is nothing else but philosophy to a _dovah_. It is not accident that we do battle with out Thu’um, our Voices. There is no distinction between debate and combat to a dragon. _Tinvaak los grah_. It would seem it is the same for the mortal in you.” He repositioned himself to turn towards her current position more. “Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the _Monahven_ – what you name Throat of the World? _”_ She shook her head and then turned to look at him to make sure he saw the gesture. “This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. _Zok revak stunmah_. The great mountain of the world. Here, the ancient tongues, the first mortal masters of the voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him.”

“Why all the way up here?” She asked him and he made a thoughtful noise.

“Because Alduin was not _truly_ defeated. Only crippled by their shout. But it is here they usee the _Kel_ – The Elder Scroll.”

“Elder Scroll?” She inquired.

“ _Ok mulaag unslaad._ To shout him from the sky was not enough. They used the _Kel_. Cast him adrift on the currents of time.”

“They sent him forward in time?” She concluded, disbelief in her voice and features. Time travel was not an easy concept to understand or accept, but it would certainly explain the how and why of his return if it were true.

“Hm. How to explain in your tongue? The _dov_ have words for such things that the _joorre_ do not. The _Kelle are_ artifacts out of time. It does not exist, yet it has always existed. _Rah wahlaan._ They are fragments of creation. Elder Scrolls as you name them. They have often been used for prophecy.” She went to ask him about her own, but he must have known she would. “Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. _Zofaas suleyk_.”

“What else can they do?” She wasn’t sure she was even grasping the concept of these mysterious things he spoke of. They sounded more like legend, but if he was here when it happened this wasn’t some story passed down over centuries. She was hearing it from a source that had lived since at least the first era, and she had no reason to believe he was being deceptive.

“ _Kren tiid._ Time was… shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that _Kel_ , that Elder Scroll back here to the _Tiid-Ahraan_ , the Time-Wound, the Elder Scroll that was used to break time, you may be able to cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it.” This sounded extraordinarily complicated. She knew deep down she was going to have a mental breakdown over it, but she was still just trying to wrap her mind around the concept of artifacts of time and how they displaced Alduin. 

“So, you want me to use an Elder Scroll to figure out how to defeat Alduin?” She wanted to be sure she understood what exactly it was he was telling her. He did not speak so plainly, just like the Greybeards had not. “Why can you not teach me the shout yourself?”

“ _Krosis._ Sorrowfully. It cannot be known to me. Your kind _joore,_ mortals created it as a weapon against the _dov_ … the dragons. Our _hadrimme_ , our minds cannot even comprehend its concepts.” She could sense a hint of distaste in his tone. It made her wonder how he truly felt about her requesting to use such a shout.

His words set in stone what needed to be done. She had no idea what she would need to do moving forward. This seemed like so much for just one person to do. “Where is the Elder Scroll located?” She tried not to let all the questions get from her as she had before. She needed to focus and get the right information this time. 

“I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I.” She cursed under her breath and her pacing picked up in speed as she had her arms wrapped around her midsection with an arm up, holding a knuckle under her nose as she thought. She did this for some time before she decided on her next question.

“What will I need to do with it if I find it?” She figured if she needed to research its location, she would need to know its purpose as well. She would have to be prepared for what such an item might require of her.

“Return it here, to the _Tiid-Ahraan._ Then _Kelle Vomindok_. Nothing is certain with such things, but I believe the Scroll’s bond with the _Tiid-Ahraan_ will allow you a seeing, a vision, _tiid_. You will feel, know, Dragonrend in the power of its first expression. You will see them _wuth fadonne_ , my friends. The first mortals that I taught the Thu’um – the first Tongues.” She was meant to look into the past with it. This seemed like a power far too beyond her to be using.

After night had fallen and she could not think of any clear questions to ask him, she started her trek down the mountain. She had even more to think on now. It felt never ending. She could not just simply learn the shout. No. She had to do half a dozen other things before she could do so. She tried focusing on one thing at a time instead of letting herself get overwhelmed with all of it. Lydia had suggested she take to writing out lists in her journal, so it was the first thing she did when she finally returned to the monastery. 

She did not have much candlelight to work with, but she jotted enough down of what she could recall of the thoughts she had traveling down the mountain. She needed this Elder Scroll, but she knew nothing about them other than what Paarthurnax tried explaining. She would need to learn more about it before she even attempted looking for it. If she were to begin looking for such an item, she imagined the only place in Skyrim to have what she needed was the College of Winterhold. That was not a trip she would enjoy making.

She thought to ask Master Arngeir if he knew of such a thing, but she imagined he was in the same situation Paarthurnax was, too secluded atop the mountain to know of what goes on below. Esbern might have an idea but his expertise was in dragonlore and she wasn’t sure this qualified. She would still write him a letter when she returned to Whiterun. He may have advice to lend her on the situation.

Once she learned more about the Elder Scroll she hoped that she would, in turn, learn of its location. She hoped the research she would have to do would involve both matters in one. But she worried if there was one to be found in Skyrim. For all she knew, they could be scattered across every other part of Tamriel and she would have to solve the damned Civil War before she could even go looking for it. She decided to not even consider that a possibility for the sake of her mental health.

That was as far as she would let herself go. She came to High Hrothgar so she could garner control of her thoughts and emotions from the fragile state they had been in. She would shove everything else away to the back part of her mind and focus on what she could currently do and not what she would have to do afterwards. She would turn her attention to learning more of the Elder Scroll then she would formulate more of a plan afterwards. 

She took a deep breath after she stopped writing and saw the sun peeking through the slits of High Hrothgar’s windows. She sighed on her exhale and sat her journal aside, leaving it open for the ink to dry. She snuggled herself under the covers of her bed and counted the days remaining until she would need to leave. She had gotten what she originally came here for. She had a task set out for her before she could move on. There was nothing left for her here. There was nothing left to think on in that regard. That left her two days to think about what actually urged her to come here. 

She pushed the thought aside and told herself she would not think about it until she got some more sleep. So, she got herself as warm as she could before she fell into a cold, restless sleep.

* * *

She awoke later in the afternoon to Master Borri with another cup of tea for her. She was thankful for the kind old monk as he had some available for her every time she ran out through the day. Perhaps he had just as difficult a time dealing with the cold as she did.

She brought back a few of the Dovahzul books she had been taking translations from and returned them. However, she did exchange them for a few more but she was happy to have progressed enough in the language to understand much of what Paarthurnax said to her in the foreign tongue so she would continue to work more towards it. So, she sat in the area she had chosen last time for her study with both her books and her journal, wrapped in furs. She had meant to write down her thoughts about her other problem the moment they presented themselves but as the sun began to set the page was still blank. 

She stared at the blank page, forgetting her Dovahzul translations as she tried to will any sort of thought to fill the void in the journal, but nothing would happen. 

_“Don’t think about it._ ”

A shiver coalesced in her spine as heat rushed through her lower abdomen when the memory of his words spoken over her lips came unbidden to the forefront of her mind. The flash of the memory dredged up the emotions that came with it. She couldn’t make anything of the mess she had been when he had done what he did. Never had she been touched so… intimately. She had shared a bed with Lydia and they often showed physical affection and even Farkas hugged her often enough but when Vilkas’ hands were on her; it was an entirely different story.

She thought back to a couple nights before she found out she was his mate. He had asked her if she wanted him to lay next to her and she had been so happy for it. Then she thought even further back to their last fight at the Silver Hand camp and what his wolf had done. She had been so terrified she had not been able to recognize it apparently had no intention of hurting her. Then it was just him… and he had touched her in an intimate way then too, almost the same way he had when he kissed her. His hands had been gentle, yet forceful and sure in their placements and movement. 

She tried to center her thoughts and feelings that had bloomed within her but the more she pondered it, it suddenly became apparent that it was difficult to recall because she hadn’t truly be thinking on anything at the time. She wasn’t analyzing the action of his lips on hers or thinking of what it meant because she already knew. It was all part of what she felt. The only thing that occupied her mind at the time was the way his hands spread a burning heat everywhere they touched and how she had never felt anything like it.

She had never kissed a man before, but something told her it couldn’t be like that all the time. Surely? She’d seen enough of the act performed during her stays in Riften and she’d seen even more embarrassing things than that a handful of other times but no matter what she recalled, none of it incited the same feelings in her that Vilkas had. She had felt those mild fluttering pangs in her stomach and lower regions at much less intensity before but that had never been the case until she met him. 

Perhaps he was right. There truly was no thought to put into any of this. It was all about those feelings only he could rouse within her. And if these new sensations were anything to go by, she knew she wanted more. She still couldn’t put a word or meaning to them, but they didn’t feel wrong. In fact, she was more confident in the emotions he had brought out in her than anything of those brought on by all the complicated matters her life had thrown at her recently.

She was still upset, hurt and confused over what she learned about her mother. She was working to move past it but the pain that returned from her death and what her old life was still dwelled within her heart and she knew they might for some time. She also resolved her thoughts on her so-called prophecy and her battle with Alduin. She was still terrified of the end result and while she had come to a sort of resolution in working at it one step at a time, she felt lost and scared and anxious. But thinking about Vilkas and being something more to him, the feelings that she discovered in that regard were nothing in comparison. Those emotions were more intense, but they had made her soar. There was an anticipation underneath all of it that made her body beg for more and she might be too weak to ignore its demands.

For the longest time she had not looked at Vilkas in any particular way given how their relationship started but then he helped her kill that dragon. It was when she had become her happiest and he helped her get there. She realized that he had known then, knew what she was to him, yet he still remained mostly stoic. She remembered how he had encouraged her before the dragon fight and the promise he had made. Was that what being his mate meant? That he would protect her? Or was that just the start of whatever it was between them?

She filtered through the memories she had of him in her minds eye. Every interaction, every training session, every conversation. A sudden sadness came over when she realized he had never shown it. If Aela had not said anything how much longer would he have gone on like that? Did it pain him to be so near to his mate but not be able to have her or feel like you can even tell her?

She once again regretted not finding out more about what being a mate was before she scared herself off to the highest mountain top in the world. She doubted the monks had anything on relationships with Lycanthropes so she would just have to wait to speak with him about it more.

Even with her lack of knowledge, however, she couldn’t deny what was between them. She felt it amplify the day he kissed her and now it was a roaring flame eating away at her until she would feel him again. She had never craved touch or any sort of affection but now she found herself yearning for it. It was new and foreign, but it felt right. Though, because it was new, she had been so clueless as to what to do with it.

But he hadn’t been. He knew exactly what he was doing. She could feel it in the way he held her, the hardness of the grip his hands held on her. His lips were confident and assured in what he was trying to coax from her. Even if she didn’t know what to do moving forward, he would. And that was more than she could say for the Blades, or the Greybeards and their dragon leader, or even her mother from what she left behind for her. 

She closed her journal resolutely. She didn’t need to put these emotions to words. She didn’t need to think about them just as he had told her so. She just needed to let them simply be and enjoy them while she could. She stacked up all her books and notes and packed them away in her bag by her bed. She laid down and memory of his kiss floated at the front of her thoughts and all the emotions she would feel with it. Warmth spread through her body as she continued to dwell in the memory and for once sleep found her easy in the cold halls of High Hrothgar.

* * *

Jorrvaskr still wasn’t entirely back to normal. If Vilkas was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure it would ever return to the way it had been. With Kodlak’s and Skjor’s deaths, it shed light on many flaws currently within the Companions that he intended on addressing before they figured out who the new Harbinger would be, and gods knew when that would be. With only three members of the Circle he was taking on more than he normally did. As Master at Arms he always oversaw all the training and weaponry but as Kodlak’s health began to decline he had begun to take on managing the coin and jobs as well. He finally delegated some of that to Aela and Farkas had always helped him with training but now they were met with a new problem. The Circle members were spread thin and they’d need to initiate more companions to the higher position. They also needed to start recruiting more members to fill the spaces those promotions would leave behind. But he couldn’t even think about half of that until they figured out what was happening with the cure.

Which would bring him back to the one thing he had adamantly been trying to avoid thinking about the whole week. He had done what reading he could regarding the Glenmoril witches but Farengar’s stash of books had nothing on them and Kodlak’s books did nothing more than tell him they were located somewhere in Falkreath hold. Falkreath wasn’t the largest hold by any means but it provided plenty of places for the witches to hideout in and even with the beast blood it would be difficult to track them down. 

He thought on all this as he headed downstairs to his living quarters to wash up before mealtime and remove his armor. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he caught scent of something he didn’t expect, and it stopped him in his tracks. He took another deep breath to confirm what he had suspected while he cocked his head to his right to tune out all sounds of Jorrvaskr. When he smelled the wildflowers and honeysuckle again, he was able to fixate on the beat he had become so in tuned to. He followed the sound and smell of her until found himself in front of his closed bedroom door. His breathing picked up and he could feel his nerves electrifying as they came alive at the thought being in such close proximity with her again. He wouldn’t wait any longer for her, so he hastily pushed open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the reassuring comments! It made me feel better about my outline and the direction I'm taking all of this. I really appreciate it!
> 
> I will try my hardest to get an update posted tonight or tomorrow morning.
> 
> Also I thought I'd make Novalise using racemenu and some other mods in game. So hopefully the link works below :)
> 
> https://ibb.co/bNBCk20


	28. Chapter 28

Vilkas closed the door to his quarters softly behind him without turning his attention away from the woman across the room. She had her back to him, a book from his bookshelf held open in her hands. She was not in her armor nor did she have any weapons he could visually see. When the door closed, she turned her head to face him and she gave him a smile he had never seen from her before. Her lips remained closed and there was something impish in her eyes.

“I’ve been trying to fill the bookshelf I have at home for Lucia.” She commented casually. “You’ve got quite a collection here.” She closed the book gingerly and reached to place it back in its spot. Once she did so she turned around to face him. Her voice had remained aloof, but he knew better. She held her hands in front of her waist, and her fingers twisted together. Her breaths were short and unstead and her heart was pounding away frantically in her chest.

“You’re back early.” She gave him that closed mouth smile again.

“Surprise.” She didn’t exclaim it, but her voice did raise in pitch slightly as her hands came away for a moment with the gesture before they were back to nervously twisting around each other. His expression didn’t change so she cleared her throat and supposed she would explain. “I left for High Hrothgar for… more… answers. I was able to get the ones I needed sooner than I had expected. So, I didn’t see the point in staying as long as I had planned.”

“I’m glad it offered you some clarity.” He said and she let out a laugh but quickly stopped herself in embarrassment.

“Oh no, my head is anything but clear.” His eyes widened at her and his head tilted to the side by a small fraction expressing his slight interest in her behavior. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, her eyes slowly moving around the room. “I can talk about that another time.” She dismissed it and swallowed before she started again. “But, I realized there were answers I wouldn’t find up there and questions that still needed asking.” She glanced at him and saw him carefully watching her. “Questions only you can answer.” She was biting her lower lip, her expression expectant with a hungering curiosity in her eyes.

“What questions?” His severe tone caused her heart to skip a beat. She swallowed down the dryness in her throat once more, unable to meet his eyes any longer. She wrapped her arms around herself, her hands placed above each elbow and she started very slowly pacing half the length of the room as she started.

“I asked you before what it meant to be your mate and you said you didn’t know.” Her eyes flashed to his for just a second before she continued. “I guess I should rephrase.” She stopped her pacing, her feet placed closely together. She stood a few feet in front of him, arms still holding onto herself. “What does me being your mate mean _to you_?” She put emphasis on the last two words. She waited a few breaths for him to answer and her heart startled when the room was filled with his rich voice. 

“When I first found out, I wasn’t sure. About any of it. I couldn’t understand how something like this could happen after I had already renounced the blood.” He ran a tense hand through his hair.

“So, you didn’t want a mate.” She surmised. He wouldn’t deny it, but he continued on to keep from confirming that those thoughts had consumed his mind for a short time after his discovery.

“I didn’t want another person to fall victim alongside me to the beast’s cravings.” It was a true statement that would provide her with his reasoning. She would know how hard it had been for him to come to terms with what had been happening without knowing the other parts of his internal battle. “I couldn’t let you feel obligated when you have already had to give up so much.”

“You haven’t answered the question.” She asserted. He huffed a breath before the answer rushed from his mouth impatiently. She picked back up on her pacing, her hand occasionally rising to twist in the end of her braid.

“Being my mate means you would have to deal with the desires of the beast just like I have to.”

“And what would that entail?” She pressed on despite noticing his frustration at her impatience.

“Things that can’t be undone. Like binding you to me in a way ordinary man or mer can’t be. It means doing things you might not be comfortable with.”

“If you’re cured would it change?” This was one of the larger questions in her mind, but she suspected he would know just as little as she did.

“I’ve been asking myself the same question since you came to me with the option.” He had thought about it greatly since then. It was at the forefront of his mind their entire time back from Driftshade and then again, this past week. He knew how Skjor and Aela’s relationship lacked the intimate kind of love he felt for the Dragonborn. They loved each other in their own way but there was little to no romance involved in what they had. He deduced that if this was the case, then his emotions were separate from the wolf’s wants.

“That didn’t answer my question.” Her head tilted to the side with her lilting tone and he gave a frustrated huff but bit away a small smile.

“I don’t know. But it wouldn’t matter.” He gave a quick shake of his head with the statement, but her eyes were still averting him.

“Why?”

“Because I told you it was more than just the wolf.” He immediately replied. She stopped her pacing but her back was mostly to him. She angled her head towards her right shoulder as she spoke over it to him, but she still couldn’t see him except through her peripherals.

“Actually, you never said anything when I had asked.” Her voice was low, and she licked her lips before she continued. “But I think your actions said enough.” His feet remained like lead weights on the ground and he made sure to control his breathing. He heard her breath catch after she finished speaking. She was waiting for his reaction to her words, like she was daring for him to do or say anything in response. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He saw her eyes drop before she restarted her pacing and moved on to her next question. “How did you find out?”

He let her stew in the silence for a moment longer and it became obvious she was trying to avoid looking to him. Before he answered her question, he walked over to the chest near the end of his bed and opened it. He started unstrapped the heavy armor he wore and when she turned around in her pacing she stopped when she saw what he was doing. He acted like he hadn’t noticed, and she continued her nervous walking a few seconds later. “Ironically, a similar way to how you did. When you were injured, and I let the wolf free, it had been so long since my last change that I had little to no control over the beast. I was terrified he would do something to you when he caught your scent. But instead…” He paused as he pulled off the chest piece to his armor, leaving him in a black undershirt. “He healed you as mates do.” She nodded her head in understanding then held a knuckle to her mouth as she thought on her next question.

She didn’t say anything else until his armor was off and put away, admitting to herself it was a tad too distracting to allow her to think clearly. It left him in leather trousers and the under-armor shirt as he took his place across from her and crossed his arms. “Aela mentioned a mating mark when we were at Gallows Rock.” She risked a glance to him but as always, he was watching her. 

“What about it?”

“She said that’s how she knew something was wrong with Skjor.” She said, still not asking a question quite yet.

“That would make sense, yes.” He goaded her to get to her inquiry.

“And she showed me a mark.” She placed a hand to the junction of neck and shoulder. The same one his wolf had buried its snout into.

“Ask your question, Novalise.” He chided her. And she stopped her pacing again at the command and faced him, her arm still crossing over her chest to hold that spot on her shoulder.

“What is it? Or what does it do? Or… um, how does it work?” With the fumbling of her words she recognized she was grasping for a legitimate question, so she shook her head and closed her eyes. She outwardly cringed at her blunder and she heard him take a step towards her. Her eyes opened to find him standing closer to her, his arms no longer crossed. 

“I don’t know the magic behind it. I suppose it all has something to do with how the beast blood attaches itself to our souls.” He took another casual step forward, but her breathing was anything but casual. “Marking is like a bonding… ritual.” He struggled with his wording and cleared his throat afterwards.

“Bonding? How, or what type of bond?” That spark of curiosity was back in her eye and it seeped into her words as she continued to force them from her mouth.

“An emotional bond.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It was why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“You said you didn’t want to tell me because…”

“You would have to deal with the repercussions of what my wolf desires.” He took another step forward and she actually retreated a step this time, but she knew she was already close to hitting something behind her. Her eyes looked up at him through her lashes and there was something in her expression he couldn’t quite read yet.

“And what does it desire?” He didn’t reply immediately. She was holding his eyes as he normally did hers and she thought she might get lightheaded. She immediately dropped her eyes and inhaled nervously when he took another step forward. Her eyes now facing the lower right of her field of vision, she heard him speak.

“You already know the answer to that question.” He told her and she closed her eyes, turning her head downwards as she tried to swallow down the fluttering feeling rising from her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “And that’s not the question you really wanted to ask me.” She felt his fingers under her chin as he pushed her face upwards to look to him. Her breath left her in a shaky exhale.

“Do you…” Her eyes blinked closed for a second as she gathered her thoughts. “Are your, um, desires aligned with the wolf’s?”

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate in his reply and she felt her chest cave in slightly as all the air left her lungs in a sudden rush from his direct answer. So many of those emotions she had attempted to pick apart while she was away surged through her. She forced herself do as she had done before and just feel. She didn’t have to evaluate the correlation between his words and the things they invoked in her. It produced pleasing emotions because she was pleased with the answer. It was that simple.

“If I were to say… I’m willing to be a part of whatever this is. What would that mean for me? What happens if I choose this?” She saw how her words affected him, the small spark of hope in his icy eyes and the way he grew even more serious. She could see him mulling over the right words in his mind as his eyes shifted between hers.

“It means I would eventually end up marking you.” He moved the hand he held underneath her chin to where she had touched at the junction of her neck and shoulder earlier. “And if that were to happen then it would mean that while you’re out there,” He pointed his finger behind him towards the door. She glanced at the motion but looked back to him when he continued, “You’ll be the legendary, brilliant dragon that you are. But in here…” He stroked his thumb against the spot at the base of her neck, the rest of his hand lightly gripping her shoulder, “Behind closed doors. You are mine.” She swallowed heavily at the statement, hoping it would allow her throat to relax so she could breathe. He let her look away and she closed her eyes. He moved his hand from her shoulder, sliding it up her neck and she leaned her cheek towards it.

When she realized she had done so her eyes opened. She recentered her mind on the conclusions she had drawn during her visit to High Hrothgar. Her first reaction was to draw herself closer when he touched her. She didn’t think about it, she just did it. So, she wouldn’t think about this before she took the plunge either. She would just do it.

She looked back to him, craning her neck back and to the side towards his hand slightly so she could better see him. “And if I want to be yours?” She felt his grip stiffen on the side of her neck and from the fingers in her hair. His nostrils flared with his deep exhale at her words. He leaned his head down towards her but only enough to emphasize his hardened and serious tone.

“You only get to tell me ‘No’ just this once. If you don’t say it now…” He shook his head slowly down at her and she felt such great sympathy for the conflict he was suffering that she saw in his eyes. “There’s no going back.” It was a warning. But not just for her, but for himself as well. He was just as vulnerable in this as she was. To possibly bind your soul to another was not something to take lightly and he had already had experience in that area. And he hadn’t even explained the whole process to her yet, which instilled a whole new sense of anguish in him when she offered herself to him. She was so willing, and he simultaneously reveled in it and dreaded it. 

She reached a hand up to wrap her fingers around his wrist. “All these changes and mysteries that has been my life ever since Helgen but you’re the only thing that has felt right. The one thing I can be so sure in what I’m doing that I don’t even need to think about it. I don’t understand it, but I don’t feel the need to. It’s like you said.” She paused and brought her other hand up to his forearm. “Instinct.” 

The moment the word had left her mouth, he was on her. His lips collided against hers and she moaned into his mouth when he pulled her to him. His left hand moved to her hip and he held her against him. Her back dipped as his kiss became more aggressive, so he readjusted his left hand behind her head, his fingers tangling in his hair.

He was like the flames of her dreams. Crashing down around her, enveloping her in their heat but never burning her. His fingers left a pleasant scorching everywhere they touched, his left hand sliding behind her back to support her better as he continued to lean into her. Her right hand moved up to the nape of his neck, her fingers tips just skimming his inky locks there.

His lips were demanding, stealing all the air from her lungs but she was desperate to give him more. When his tongue flicked at her lips, she didn’t pull away this time. She gasped both for air and at the feeling it incited within her. He took the opportunity to twirl his tongue with hers. Her shock hit first but it soon turned into a lust that traveled straight from her mouth to the core between her legs. She whimpered against him and it spurred him on harder.

She felt hot, but her skin was raised with bumps, and chills racked her spine whenever his hands explored new areas of her skin or his tongue tasted hers. Every time she breathed, she would smell him – leather and a spice she couldn’t place but it only aided in overwhelming her senses. The second she was able to get another breath in she mumbled out his name, but it didn’t stop him from ravishing her lips with his own. She finally pulled herself back from him when she thought she might faint. She was sure not to push him away, gripping into him tightly.

“Vilkas…” She closed her eyes and gave a small shake of the head so she could say what she was trying to tell him. “I’m not… used to this.” She looked back at him and she could see confusion creeping into his features. “I’m not used to this sort of intimacy.” She finally freed the words from her mouth, but his expression did not change. “You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” The words were whispered but she knew he heard them. “It’s just so difficult to feel so much at once.” Her chest heaved as she tried to correct her breathing. He looked down at her with sincerity, still crushing her to his warm body and she was subconsciously glad for it. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” She shook her head and her face turned to desperation and he cradled her face in both his hands, her own holding on to his wrists. “Just focus on one. One feeling, one area. Just one at a time.” He held her head so she would look at him he placed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes while he did so but opened them again when he pulled away. His thumbs stroked at her temples as he asked, “What do you feel here?” She closed her eyes, but a smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

“My head feels… dizzy.” She bit her bottom lip when her mouth pulled back from her smile. He slid his hand down so his thumb could gently tug her lip out from between her teeth and her eyes shot open to look at his with the action. 

“And here?” She licked her lips before replying and his eyes shifted down to them before they came back up to continue holding hers hostage to his stare.

“They’re sore, but it isn’t painful.” She whispered and she felt the smile pulling at her features again, but she tried to hold it at bay. “The soreness makes me want more.” She heard his deep inhale and saw his chest move with it but that was all the reaction she got before he moved his hand downward. His thumb stroked at the front of her neck and she compulsively swallowed when he did so. 

“What are you feeling here?” He leaned his head down until their foreheads were touching and she closed her eyes again.

“Warmth. From where your hands have been touching me here.” She moved her hand to where he had been stroking her at the side of her neck earlier. He smiled at her, but she missed it as she kept her eyes closed. His hand ventured further down her body until it rested over her heart. Her hand slid up from his wrist and moved over his own. 

“Now tell me, what is this making you feel?” She shook her head against his and he moved his temple next to hers with a low growl. 

“I don’t know. It feels like my heart is tight in my chest and I can’t breathe and…” She swallowed heavily and took a few heavy breaths before she finished. “It makes me feel like you’re the only one who can help me breathe again.” They were silent and all she could hear were their unsteady breaths, his hand remaining over her chest, his other cupping her cheek while he rested his temple against hers.

“I feel it too.” He finally said and his head dipped to her shoulder and he inhaled her scent. “Gods, you smell divine.” His comment caused more to stir within her, the electrifying warmth continuing to blossom downwards. 

“Vilkas, please.” She pleaded with him in a whimper as he angled her head to the side more, his nose and lips grazing her neck. “I’ve never done this before.” Her meaning finally sunk in and he slowly pulled away. She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Look at me.” Another command that she immediately followed. “I won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” She saw something akin to amusement pass through his eyes and she mildly furrowed her brow when she caught it. “Why do I feel like I might get struck down by the Divines if bedded you now?” She let out a small anxious laugh, recognizing he was trying to make her feel more comfortable. He gave her a small smile that expressed his worry for her. His expression turned affectionate when he saw her relax slightly. “Come eat dinner with us. I’ve missed watching you smile at our shield-siblings’ stories.” Her cheeks flushed even pinker from his comment and she tried to hide her smile from the mention of it as she looked away from him but then nodded her head to his request that had been worded as a demand. He smiled widely at her and moved a hand to her back to guide her towards the door and up the stairs to the mead hall.

* * *

During mealtime they all asked her about her trip up the mountain and she gave them the most boring details as most of her trip was not something she could share with everyone at the table. Farkas sat next to her as he always did but Vilkas flanked her on the other side and Farkas gave them both a knowing smile that she chose to ignore temporarily. The larger twin was beaming throughout the whole meal, especially as he told them of the job, he and Torvar has just completed. 

She mostly drank her mead quietly throughout the night, aware of the silver eyes that watched her the whole time but not wanting to grant him the satisfaction of returning his stare. Instead, she would bite her lip and smile every time she knew he was looking at her. She would then take a drink of her mead to cool the burning heat that would develop when she thought about it.

When the warriors started to disperse, many of them carrying themselves to bed she finally met his eyes and he cocked his head at her. He looked at her like a sabre cat that had found its prey after a long day of hunting. She finished her mead and looked away from him. When she stood, she set the bottle on the table and forced herself to turn to him.

“I should probably head back to Breezehome.” She told him and he stood to practically loom over her.

“You should. But you won’t.” He told her in a low voice, and she made a face of slight surprise.

“And why is that?” She asked him, willing to play his game.

“Because you’re going to sleep in my bed tonight.” She was convinced he would not let her breathe that night and she smiled at the boldness in his statement.

“You sound very confident.” She whispered breathlessly and she felt his deep chuckle move through her like the warmth of the alcohol. 

“I just wish to sleep next to you.” He clarified and she looked up to find him smiling devilishly down at her. Her face turned to one of fake annoyance as she couldn’t keep from smiling at him. 

“That’s something I can do.” She conceded and he brushed his fingers against her jaw before dropping them.

“I had hoped so. You can tell me about what really happened up on that mountain.” She raised her eyebrows and he laughed at her reaction again.

“You can lie to them.” He motioned around the mead hall without taking his eyes from hers. “But you can’t lie to me.” She sighed obstinately before she walked past him towards the living quarters.

When they were in his rooms and he was sure she was in something comfortable he waited for her to lay down on his bed. He watched her stare at it, blinking a few times before she blew out a breath and climbed in. It made him smile to himself as he moved behind her. She laid on her back, her knees up and together while she picked at the knot keeping her braid intact. When he laid next to her he rolled to his side and rested his head on his hand, his elbow holding him up so he could look down at her.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” He asked her once they were still for a moment. She had begun to run her fingers through her hair to undo her braid and he watched the movements mesmerized, her scent wafting around her as she did so. She gave out an insecure laugh as she shook her head.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” She began and he gave her time to decide on her words. “I wasn’t ready to be Dragonborn. I think you know that.” He made a noise of affirmation and she continued. “I kept trying to find purpose in it and when I found that Blades member in Riften, he told me about this prophecy.” She finished separating her strands of hair from her braid and combed her fingers through it and over her shoulder. “The Dragonborn is the only thing that can stop Alduin.” She could see the question brewing in his eyes, so she went on to explain. “He’s apparently the first-born dragon to Akatosh. He devours the souls of the living and the dead and… He’s meant to destroy our world.” His left hand moved from its place on the bed to twirl his finger in the ends of her hair. “Soo…” Her eyes watched his hand as her speech slowed. “I had a difficult time, swallowing all of that.”

“So, you went to the Greybeards.” He concluded and she nodded.

“But I’m still scared.” She shook her head as she looked down at her hands nervously picking at a piece of thread on her tunic. “I mean, I at least know what I need to do to be able to defeat Alduin but it’s not easy from what I’ve gathered.” His hand moved from her hair and he slid his hand onto her waist to calm her hands but also because he could not resist the need to touch her any longer. She looked up to him then but continued on so she would be able to get it all out. “I need to find an Elder Scroll.” His head tilted slightly at the name and she gauged he might know more than her on the topic. She prompted him to say what was on his mind with the look she gave him.

“What would you possibly need an Elder Scroll for?” He just asked her.

“I need to learn a shout that can’t be taught anymore. But the leader of the Greybeards told me I would be able to use the Elder Scroll to look through time and find it when it was used against Alduin originally.”

“They want you to read an Elder Scroll…” His face expressed his concern and it worsened her suspicions about the artifact.

“What’s wrong?” He shook his head and didn’t meet her eyes for a moment while he thought about what to say to her.

“I don’t know much about them, but I do know they are not meant to be handled by mortals.” His hand on her waist moved across her stomach to grip at where her ribs were. His thumb rubbed circles in the space just under her breast. 

“I’m not sure I fall into that category anymore.” She said despondently. “I’m sorry your mate turned out to be someone who has to regularly put herself in dangerous situations.” He gifted her a small rich laugh. 

“If you’re not sorry now you will be.” She narrowed her eyes at him, and his eyes kept their mirth while his face grew more serious. “My promise still stands. I won’t let anything happen to you. If you have to go somewhere dangerous…” He leaned over her, bringing his lips closer to hers. “I’ll follow.” He gifted her a tender kiss moving his hand up to cup her neck again. This kiss was nothing like the demand of the others but chaste and reassuring. It only lasted a short moment before he pulled back. “And when I can’t follow, I know you will return to me.” She gripped his wrist again as seemed customary for her and she smiled up at him.

“You might be worse than Lydia about letting me go places on my own.”

“I am mostly definitely worse than Lydia.” He confirmed and a giggle bubbled from her lips despite her efforts to swallow it. He smiled at her before he stood up to blow out the lights in the room. He left a small candle burning next to the bed. The light flickered off her tan skin and he watched it like a man mesmerized. 

“When we become bonded, will you feel my pain?” She suddenly asked him in the quiet and he didn’t have to guess why the question had been on her mind.

“Partially.” He answered honestly.

“So, you would know if…” She started and silenced her.

“That won’t happen.” His voice was strict with her, like it was not something that she could debate him on. “You may not see in yourself what I do but you consistently remind me how much of a dragon you are. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.”

“The fact you’re my mate just makes your view of me compromised and biased.” His heart constricted in his chest and he nearly growled.

“I think you greatly misunderstand how the wolf dictates what I see in you.” He countered and she looked at him with a bit of shock.

“What am I misunderstanding?” She prompted.

“The wolf is not as awe-struck by you the same why I am.” He told her, his voice dropping low as he spoke.

“Awe-struck?” She asked him with a playful smile.

“You were quite the inspiring sight when we killed that dragon together. I still think about the way you looked at me with that glow all around you and how confident you were. You very much appeared like the dragon that day.” He lowered his lips next to her ear when he spoke next, his hot breaths tickling the shell of her ear. “But the wolf wasn’t inspired by the dragon like I was.”

“Hm. What did the wolf think then?” She whispered back to him, turning her head towards him slightly. He raised his head slightly so he could look at the sunny orbs of her eyes. 

“That it wanted to tame the dragon instead.” Novalise felt that fluttering throughout her body at his words and closed her eyes. Her body shifted in his bed with the feeling, her thighs rubbing together absentmindedly to cure the ache developing between them. 

“And will this bond tame me?” She asked, her voice serious but he could hear the anticipation behind it.

“It will when you’re alone with me.” She felt his lips brush against her cheek as he spoke, and a whimper escaped her throat. “But not until you’re ready.” He pulled back from her and she sighed as his body moved closer to hers, his arm slid around her waist when he laid his head down next to her. She stretched and rolled herself towards him, her legs finding themselves intertwined with his. He had been laying on his bicep with his arm bent behind him, but he extended it in front of him, twisting his arm as he slid it under her head. She looked up at him when he did so, and he began to run his fingers through her hair.

The hand wrapped around her waist pulled her more tightly to him and his head dipped to find her lips one last time. When he pulled away, he kept his face close to hers. She hummed in contentment and her hand came up flattening out over his heart on his chest. He focused on her breathing, her heartbeat, her scent. All of her around him and sleep found him easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need a fluff tag now? lol


	29. Chapter 29

Novalise stood at the top of the stairs leading to Dragonsreach looking out towards Jorrvaskr to her left. She sighed in relief before she started her walk down the stairs to the Gildergreen’s courtyard. A few days had passed since her return from High Hrothgar and she had spent much of her time going back over the tomes on the Glenmoril witches, only she had nothing to show for it. Until today that is.

The idea formed in her head after she had scoured what information they had, even after Vilkas had told her he had already done the same. He was acting rather smug after she finally gave up the research and it drove her to think more abstractly about the problem so she could have her moment of pleasing victory over him.

When she walked inside Jorrvaskr, Tilma and Lucia were preparing the table for mealtime and some of the Companions already gathered in the mead hall, but not the one she was looking for. Lucia waved to her as she passed, and she returned it before heading downstairs to the living quarters. Once she turned into the main hall, she saw Vilkas in Kodlak’s study, going through stacks of books the old man had stashed away. He looked to her before she was halfway down the hall and though his face remained neutral, she still saw something heated in his eyes. A corner of her mouth lifted into a half smile as she entered the room.

“Where have you been spending your time this afternoon?” He asked her when she approached him. “You smell like magic.” He continued pulling books from the large crate he had set on a small table before stacking them on the table after reading each title. 

“Well there goes my surprise.” She gave him a toothy smile when he glanced in her direction, lifting an eyebrow in questioning. “I solved our hagraven problem.” When she didn’t say anything else his eyes shifted to her again.

“Care to enlighten me or are you having too much fun keeping it to yourself?” She could hear the smile in his voice even if it hadn’t reached his features. Her expression grew smug before she held out her hand in front of her. He looked to it and then back to her, but she held up her other hand, index finger extended gesturing for him to wait. She took a deep breath and sucked in her bottom lip. After a moment, the smell of magic intensified in the room and from her palm, a light blue mist began swirling around her hand and wrist. It hovered before floating away from her in a line behind her and out the door of Kodlak’s study. It kept going until the end of the hallway before it turned to the left, leaving a trail of mist leading outside the living quarters. He turned his head back to her and his fascination must have shown because her smile grew wider before the mist faded when she dropped her hand.

“That was a Clairvoyance spell. Illusion is apparently much easier to learn than restoration.” She explained, stretching her hand and rubbing her fingers together. 

“You went to see Farengar.” He surmised and she nodded.

“I did.” She eyed him carefully and bit her lip before asking, “Is that alright?” He narrowed his eyes at her question.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She pursed her lips to the side and shrugged a shoulder nervously.

“I know magic isn’t exactly praised around here.” She started explaining but it mostly came out in a mumble.

“Because magic often finds its way into the hands of people who wish to abuse it.” He and his brother both knew firsthand how magic could be misuse, but he wasn’t going to let those thoughts go anywhere. “You’re not one of those people.” He continued on sorting through the crate of books.

“I honestly don’t know _what_ to do with it. I’ve gone my whole life without it, but I can admit it has some very practical uses.” Her expression turned thoughtful, her head twisting to the side mildly, her eyes narrowing curiously. “You remember the dragon fight I told you about at Sky Haven Temple?” He nodded and made a sound of confirmation before she continued. “That fight would have gone on a lot longer had Esbern not been there. I was so surprised to see him using such powerful magic. I had personally never seen anything like that.” She bit her lip before she amended the statement. “Not like I’m really experienced in… well… anything.” She finished awkwardly and Vilkas couldn’t help the small smile pulling at his lips, but he didn’t look at her. She shook her head to focus herself on the topic at hand. “Anyways. He showed me how having that type of power against a dragon could be useful, especially if I’m disarmed for whatever reason.” She had actually written Esbern the day after her arrival about the Elder Scroll but had yet to hear anything back from him. She was hoping he could offer her some insight on the matter that would point her in a more direct course of action rather than resort to studying through books at the largest library in Skyrim.

“Are you saying you want to train with it more?” He asked her with genuine interest. She watched him work for a moment before she took a step forward and started helping, plucking a book out of the crate, and opening to the front page.

“Maybe. You know I’m not exactly decisive about these things.” She set the book down on the desk atop the stack he had already started and when she went to pick up another book he was staring at her. “What?” He crossed his arms at her question.

“You seemed pretty decisive about it just now.” She made a face that expressed her difference in opinion. “The second you wondered if magic could help us, you started looking into it.” He motioned to the hallway in reference to the mist of her Clairvoyance spell. “And you made it work.” He walked around the crate of books to her. He didn’t touch her but he could tell she anticipated he might by the way her heart rate sped up. “Turning to something like magic, something that is a natural part of who you are, just like the thu’um – from what I understand of it – means you’re following your gut.” His voice dropped lower, and he leaned forward towards her slightly. “I think someone is starting to see the benefits of using their _instinct._ ” He chided her playfully as he looked down at her. Her face turned to one of false annoyance before she bit her lip and sighed.

“I’ll have you know that my instincts may have been making some questionable decisions lately.” She finally said when the courage found her, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Is that so?” He tilted his head at her and she nodded her head obstinately.

“Mhm. It led me to a very intense werewolf who has demanded that I be made his.” She saw the whimsical glint in his eye for just a fraction of a second, but his face remained rather apathetic.

“You’re right, sounds like your instinct might be leading you astray.” He told her and she was hiding back a smile, tensing her jaws from it.

“I don’t think he’d take very kindly to the news.” Her smile finally broke free and even the corner of his mouth lifted up for a moment.

“I would expect nothing less from a very intense werewolf who has demanded that you be his. However, as a very intense dragon, you would easily be able to shout this wolf into the wall if you wanted to.” He shrugged his shoulders. “In fact, I believe you have done so already.” She rolled her eyes.

“I only used one word of power; I could have killed you both if I had put any more energy behind it.” She scolded him, her face and tone grave. “Not a joking matter.” He finally cracked a small smile for her, and she sighed before she walked around him to get some space. She could see his hands practically twitching from how badly he craved to put them on her. Not to mention the starved look in his eyes.

“I figure we can travel to Falkreath and start from there. We’ll need some magicka potions but I’m sure Arcadia can get us some. But if we follow the spell it should lead me to where I want to go in short bursts.” She changed the subject back to what she had originally come to tell him.

“Have you ever fought a Hagraven before?” He asked her, returning his arms to cross over his chest.

“I have not had the pleasure, no.” She said with more than a hint of sarcasm. “But I think we should locate it before we actually try to do anything first. That way we don’t pull too many of us away from Jorrvaskr for too long.” He stared at her for a second and she could tell there was something at the front of his mind. “What is it?”

“When all this is done, I want to make you a member of the Circle.” He told her and the disbelieving shock showed on her face.

“Why?”

“We need more members to help run this place. Kodlak trusted you, you know the secret and you’re too smart to just wait around for jobs like some whelp. You’re the Dragonborn for Shor’s sake.” He listed off the reasons as if he couldn’t believe he had to explain his reasoning.

“Does that mean the Circle will be doing away with the beast blood initiation? Even if we don’t find a cure?” She asked him and he ran a hand through his hair before responding.

“I think we have to. It’s just Aela who wants it now. This is a secret I believe should be put to rest with Kodlak.” His tone expressed the thought he had put into the decision. She contemplated his words for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek before she looked back up to him.

“I’ll think about it.” She finally told him, and he nodded at her, his expression unreadable. She took a few soft steps towards him and placed a hand on his forearm. “Thank you.” He looked to her and she saw the content in his eyes, so she pulled away. “Will you be ready to leave tomorrow morning? Or should I ask Farkas if he’ll come with me instead?” He raised an eyebrow and gave her a deadpan stare, but she just gave him a knowing smile before he watched her walk down the hall.

* * *

Novalise and Vilkas arrived in Falkreath late in the night on their second day of travel. Farkas and Aela had stayed behind once more to give Novalise time to locate the coven’s hideout. They would attempt to scout the place and come back with all three members of the Circle if they needed the manpower. They still were not entirely sure how to harvest the magic from the witches but they each had their theories. Novalise, however, was the only one who had fully read Kodlak’s journal so far. He had written his belief that if they were to burn the witch’s heads in Ysgramor’s tomb, they could harness the magic to remove the beast blood. So, they decided they would follow his lead.

They camped under the stars their first night of travel and while it was much warmer, she was still happy to nudge her bedroll next to his. She easily admitted to herself that laying half her body over his was far more comfortable than laying on the ground alone. They rented a room at the inn when they reached Falkreath so they could start their search early in the morning. They gathered a few more supplies from the local goods store and shortly after they started towards the town’s west exit, two guards dressed in the Falkreath Green approached them.

“Halt. Dragonborn.” She looked to the guards a bit reserved, unaware as to why they were being stopped. “You have been summoned by Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath. We need you to come with us.” Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the guards and then turned his head down to the side to look at Novalise who plainly expressed her anxiety.

“I’m sorry. Have I done something wrong?” Her voice carried a defensive tone.

“Not that we are aware. We were just sent to retrieve you by request of the Jarl himself.” One of them explained. Her perplexed face transformed into one of politeness like she was putting on a mask.

“Right.” She faced Vilkas. “Looks like we’re meeting with the Jarl of Falkreath.” He raised a quizzical brow. She just kept her polite smile in place, but he could see the anxiety in her eyes. She turned back to the guards and walked closer so they would lead her to the Jarl. Vilkas stood there for a second trying to figure out exactly what was going on before he started after them. The guards took them to the Jarl’s longhouse and ushered them inside. The Jarl was sitting on a gold and green throne at the other end of the hall and she cast a nervous glance to Vilkas. He turned his back to the rest of the room and grabbed her left bicep with his right hand pulling her closer to him as he leaned his head down to speak lowly in her ear.

“Want to tell me what this is about?” He asked her but she didn’t get to answer as the Jarl raised his voice from across the room.

“Novalise Stormcrown. Dragon of the North.” Novalise visibly cringed and there was a glint of humor in Vilkas’ eyes when he caught it. She rolled her eyes at him before walking forward. He released her from his grip when she did but his expression was still questioning as he glanced between her and the Jarl. “How ecstatic I was to hear you finally decided to grace my proud city with your presence.” His pompous voice was as terrible as she had remembered it and she schooled her expression as she approached him.

“I do believe you’re the first I’ve met to use those titles.” She told him as she came to stand in front of him. He was relaxed in his throne, the terrible antler crown upon his head and his clothes were tailored in Falkreath’s green. 

“Why wouldn’t I? That is who you are, Dragonborn. But if I recall correctly you are not use to such fine things, hm?” He said it as if he was being charitable with his words. She stood as relaxed as possible, waiting for him to speak again. She didn’t have time to play his games so she wouldn’t let him have the gratification. “What? Nothing to say this time?” He finally goaded her.

“What would you like me to say my Jarl?” She asked him, folding her hands in front of her and keeping her voice well-mannered. 

“Perhaps an apology seeing as we never did get to speak more during the Winter Solstice celebration as you had implied we would.” Her eyebrows rose at the audacity of his statement, but she didn’t say anything. “However, it is my understanding you found yourself quite busy later in the evening which would explain your absence.” Novalise tried to appear stoic, but internally, she felt like a rat caught in a trap.

“What do you truly wish to speak to me about Jarl Siddgeir?” She pressed him all the while admitting she was fully aware of what he had tried to convey. 

“Well as I am sure you are aware, Falkreath’s loyalties lie with the Empire – which in turn means the Thalmor. And while it’s not yet public knowledge I think we both know who has now made themselves the Thalmor’s most important priority.” He started and her face fell more as he continued to talk. “So, if this asset the Thalmor so desperately wishes to acquire for themselves would like to remain free of the Altmers’ reach, then they would most definitely want to make some allies.”

“You wish to be my ally, Jarl Siddgeir?” She asked him, her voice now devoid of any politeness.

“No. I wish for _you_ to be _my_ ally.” He clarified as he sat forward in his chair towards her. “And I imagine the Dragonborn would make for a very useful ally.” She had no issue meeting his eyes as his self-assured smile graced his face.

“I’m not a tool you can use to hammer away your problems.” She bit back and he portrayed mock excitement.

“Oh, I would use you for much more extraordinary purposes.” He had an amused glint in his eye, and she tried not to fully scowl at him.

“And if I decide I have enough allies?” She inquired and he leaned back in his throne.

“Then the Thalmor might find themselves at Falkreath’s borders within a day or two.” The smile he sent her was full of conceit with a hint of menace in his expression. “Tell me, how long did you plan on doing business in my hold?”

“She has business here with the Companions of Jorrvaskr.” Vilkas’ voice came from her left and she let out a trembling breath. She had been so absorbed in the Jarl’s words she had forgotten she did not arrive here alone. “Which resides in Whiterun, who has remained a neutral party to the war. As a thane of their court, it would assuredly cause discontent for a good many people if something were to happen to her.” He cocked his head at the Jarl who finally turned his attention to the Companion. “That is an action that could easily upset the tide of the current political climate.”

“I’m sorry, I do not believe we have had the pleasure of being introduced.” Siddgeir curled his lip marginally only to show he was still keeping up appearances but could not help but to express his scorn.

“Vilkas, Master at Arms and member of the Inner Circle of the Companions of Jorrvaskr, since we’re using titles.” Vilkas turned his head towards Novalise at the last statement, his brow raised curiously at her before he turned his attention back to the Jarl. She just shrugged a shoulder at him with his quick glance.

“Ah, forgive me news reached us not long ago about the passing of your Harbinger. The Companions must be grieving quite heavily I’d imagine. So surprising to see you out and about already.” The Jarl said and she couldn’t gauge what he was trying to accomplish with the statement. So far everything he had said came with some other meaning behind it so she knew she couldn’t trust his words. They weren’t meant for her anyways.

“Kodlak died a warrior’s death. It’s the most any of us can truly ask for.” Vilkas told him and the Jarl waved a hand.

“Ah yes, our Nord sentiment to be worthy before Shor at the gates of Sovngarde.” The Jarl shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “It is good to hear the group of warriors is moving on. Have you titled your new Harbinger?”

“We have not. We wish to carry out Kodlak’s last wishes before any decision is made.” Vilkas answered with honesty. It wasn’t the full truth, but it definitely wasn’t a lie.

“That’s why we’re in Falkreath actually. There’s something here we need to find in order to fulfill the late Harbinger’s final requests.” Novalise piped in, hoping the Jarl would see how in poor taste he was behaving and hopefully have time to think on Vilkas’ words. She licked her lips before she continued, “Perhaps due to the circumstances we can delay our business until a later time?” She requested of the Jarl and she chanced a look at Vilkas to see him meet her eyes at the same moment before they turned their attention back to the Jarl. The Jarl eyed them both carefully, looking between them like he was sizing up an opponent.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you three months to return to my fair city so that we may have that dinner I mentioned in my letter. After that, I might start paying very close attention to the business the Companions are contracted to do in my hold.” Vilkas angled his head so he could look behind him towards Novalise. He heard how fast her heart had been beating te entire time and he was concerned for what she might do. She swallowed and then straightened her posture, raising her chin slightly before she gave the Jarl a stiff nod. “Excellent.” He folded his hands together in front of him as the smile on his face widened.

“If we may take our leave now, my Jarl?” She asked him, an edge to her tone.

“You are dismissed.” He waved his hand, but she was already turned around taking quick steps to get to the door of the longhouse, but she still heard him call out behind her. “I look forward to seeing you again, Novalise.” The way he said her name grated like claws on glass. She pushed open the door with a loud creak and took long steps outside. The door hadn’t closed before Vilkas was pushing through it, trailing right behind her. Her cool exterior now gone, the panic overtook the expression on her features. Vilkas caught up to her as she started a brisk pace towards the town’s gates.

“Do we need to have a conversation about that?” He asked her once they walked past the gates and to the west of the city.

“Yes.” Was all she answered, and he carefully regarded her, knowing full well she was in her own head. 

“Just not now.” He presumed and she didn’t reply. “Later, then.” She glanced at him like she wanted to argue but remained silent instead, the defiance still in her eyes. 

* * *

The misty blue of the Clairvoyance spell spread out in front of them. They had been traveling off road for some time now due to the spell’s direction. They had been walking northwest for most of the day and she was beginning to tire from draining her magicka so often. He insisted they make camp for the night and she was too exhausted to remain stubborn about it.

They couldn’t see much of the night sky due to the heavy foliage, but she was content. She often missed sleeping under the stars as she had done it most of her life. But something about having him with her made her enjoy it even more. She lay atop him, her left thigh over his, his left arm around her shoulders and her head rested in the crook near his shoulder. He drew lazy circles on her back with his left hand and there were times it made her squirm. There was something about being in such a position made her feel vulnerable both physically and emotionally.

She could hear his heartbeat and moved her hand over his chest so she could feel it under her palm. It reminded her that he was just as exposed as she was. While she feared her susceptibility, she also trusted he would protect her because he was vulnerable too. He was giving her just as much as he was taking, but she supposed that was how these types of things worked. Binding yourself to someone would be to give part of yourself to them and vice versa. 

“Before my injury, I had been returning from something Delphine had requested me to do.” She started and she felt his breathing change as he waited for her to continue. “I originally told her no. I think maybe I still should have but there was so much I got out of it…” She faded off and began absentmindedly tracing her fingers over his torso, drawing lazy patterns and circles. “She wanted me to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy.” He lifted his right hand to grab hers. She breathed out a small gasp and she craned her head to look at him but he instead lifted her off him gently so he could lean on his elbow to look at her.

“I’m going to listen to everything you have to tell me first, and I will say nothing else until then. But I will warn you, this is not off to a good start.” Her face twisted into an apologetic wince, her shoulder lifting with it.

“I acquired an invitation to Elenwen’s Winter Solstice celebration, and we had a man on the inside – a Bosmer, Malborn – who was able to sneak in my weapons.” Her face turned solemn for a second before she continued. “I mingled for a bit, trying to find the right time to sneak away. Jarl Siddgeir was there as was Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone but that is a whole other conversation all together.” She faded off, looking up to his serious face and continued before she looked away, fingers twirling in the ends of her braid. “Well I had nearly made it through the entire place before I found what I personally needed… and more…” She gave him a look that told him she would explain that at another point in time as well. “I found out they had been interrogating some poor young Nord, my age or younger, because he knew something about Esbern.” She ran her tongue along teeth before she finally admitted, “I killed the two Thalmor that were down there. And I killed another before I even got into Elewen’s Solar. Then they found Malborn and…” She didn’t finish, slowly shaking her head. She glanced to him and it was enough to tell her he understood. “I killed those two as well.” She swallowed and her jaw tightened. “I shouted at them from halfway down the stairs. The force was so great that it instantly killed the one who dropped Malborn at my feet.” Her face was grim, and she stared off into space. “They must have heard the shout because I had received a letter from Jarl Siddgeir not long afterwards, stating he knew who I was. It was addressed to me… by name.”

“He was threatening to hand you over to the Thalmor.” Vilkas said and she looked up to him see the cold edge in his icy eyes. 

“After everything that has happened, this was just something that slipped my mind. I’m sorry.” His face softened towards her and she noticed.

“Something tells me we might have our fair share of these moments.” He said to her and she rolled her lips in to hold her smile but it escaped regardless.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I sort of have a lot going on right now.” She said it in a sigh and then bit her bottom lip sheepishly.

“You’re very ambitious, Dragon of the North.” He mocked her title and her stifled laugh made it past her lips.

“Sure.” She wasn’t willing to debate it, but she still expressed the humor she found in the thought. “I’m well on my way to being the next Tiber Septim.” She spoke sarcastically. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around her ribs before pulling her further to him and she let out a surprised yelp. He laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

“Stop thinking about all your worries now and go to asleep.” She readjusted herself so she was more comfortable and sighed in contentment before she shifted her to head to look up at him. He didn’t open his eyes, so she chose to speak anyway.

“I just wanted to tell you.” She told him and he hummed in acknowledgement.

“And you did. Now go to sleep.” He commanded her. An amused smile spread across her face. She tried to do as he asked and clear her mind, so she situated her cheek to lay closer to his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. She moved her hand over it again, so she was laying just as she had earlier. She watched the rhythm of her hand moving with his breaths and the beat of his heart before her eyes closed to take her into a deep slumber.

* * *

“We have to be getting closer by, now right?” Novalise slowly pushed her legs to take her up the mountain as they started drawing near to the territory of the Reach and Skyrim’s border. Her voice was tired, and the mist of her spell was fading and sputtering before she reluctantly decided to drop it. They had been following her spell for at least two days but it at least seemed to be leading _somewhere_ based on its mild changes in direction.

“I imagine the mountains are as good a place as any for an old hagraven coven to hideout in.” He said as he stood ahead of her, waiting for her to catch up. The use of her magicka was draining her energy faster than he expected. She wasn’t trained enough in it, but she was trying her hardest and this was better than anything the Circle as a whole could have come up with. “You need to rest.” He told her and she groaned, her head falling back on her shoulders.

“We just rested a few hours ago.” She breathlessly got out.

“And you’re already drained again.” She walked over to a rocky ledge of the trail they were following. She sat down with her legs extended, ankles crossed and hands in her lap. Her shoulders hunched over from her fatigue and she closed her eyes.

“Any more magicka potions?” She asked him and he shook his head. She nodded in response and tried meditating as the Greybeards did to get some of her energy back. “Do you think you could sniff them out?”

“I’ve been trying but it’s difficult to distinguish it with the use of your magic as well.” He explained and she just nodded her head again. He handed her his water skin and she happily took it.

“Maybe we can just try and rely on your nose for a while. Give me time to build my energy back up again.” She suggested, rolling her neck to stretch the tightened muscles there. She handed the skin back to him after placing the cap back on.

“Whatever you need.” He told her with a tender smile as he put away his water skin. 

They continued on their hike in a similar fashion for an additional couple of hours. Vilkas had scouted ahead while her lethargy still causing her to lag behind. “I thought I caught something up here, but I’d like for you to confirm it if you can.” She nodded her head as she braced herself, holding her hand out on the direction, palm up without keeping her fingers too tight just as Farengar had showed her. The mist coalesced in her palm before swirling away from them in the direction Vilkas had stated. She smiled up at him as she dropped the spell. 

“Good boy.” She said as she walked past him and he stared after her in disbelief she would be so bold, his eyebrows in his hairline. The expression turned heated as he continued to watch her walk away, her confidence keeping her from looking back to him, so it left him no choice but to follow after her. He’d repay her sentiments in his own way another time.

A few minutes later she tried using her spell again and it was taking them up a direct path she could visually see so she dropped the spell once more. The two of them hiked up the trail together until Vilkas grabbed her arm. “There are guardians up here.” He told her and she turned to him. She could tell he was using whatever enhanced sense he could to gauge the situation ahead of them, so she waited patiently. His hand remained on her arm, so she took her free hand to place it over his. His eyes shifted to her from where they had been staring in his concentration. The look he gave her was very much a warning that now might not be the right time to distract him. She licked her lips before she rolled them between her teeth bashfully. “There are two guardians of nature bound to this area. They’re hiding but I can sniff them out so just let me go in first. Hold your shot until they reveal themselves then aim for the heart.” He instructed her and she pulled out her bow, grabbing two arrows from her quiver to be ready. 

He walked forward after pulling his greatsword from its scabbard. He deliberately walked towards where the first spriggan was and right before he reached it, she leaped out at him. He held up his sword to block her from charging into him and her branched hands clawed at his blade, her magicka swirling around her in a mess of flora. He swung her off to his right so Novalise could get a clear shot at her. The spriggan recovered but an arrow pierced through the torso, the sound akin to the projectile hitting a tree trunk. Another arrow followed a second later, directly next to the first one and the spriggan burst into a whirlwind force and flora. He saw Novalise on the other side of it, her bow still held up and aimed towards the creature. He walked towards her, bringing his sword up again. “I think the second one might have been overkill.” He told her and she shrugged a shoulder.

“Can’t be too sure…” Her words faded when she saw his expression suddenly change to one of surprise and fear. It only took her a second to realize why. Her first instinct was to inhale and on the exhale her shout turned her Ethereal as a green branched claw pierced through her midsection for her to see in front of her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it and a second later Vilkas was cutting through her Ethereal body to hack into the second spriggan behind her. She heard the sound of its combustion a couple seconds before her body returned to normal. 

The shock was still on her face, her jaw slack with her mouth hanging open. She turned her head to the right to see Vilkas staring at her. She gave him an innocent smile with a short, nervous laugh and his face turned more serious, his eyes cutting into her like steel.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” She reassured him and she noticed his nostrils flaring with each breath. He walked over to her and she leaned back slightly but did not move away from him. He lifted his right hand up to the side of her neck, his thumb under her jaw as he tilted her head up, meeting his forehead when it pressed against hers.

“If you weren’t the Dragonborn, I might lock you away but Shor’s bones woman try not to make it so close.” She stifled a laugh, her lips forming into a pursed smile. He angled her jaw up more so his lips could meet hers and she was starting to realize that he kissed her for many different reasons. Each one invoked something different in her like a form of communication she could feel to understand instead of thinking on to process. He forced his frustration into this kiss. His lips had crashed down on hers roughly, unexpectedly but it only lasted for a short moment. He still removed all the air from her lungs when he pulled away and it took her a second to recover, her eyes blinking rapidly. “Stay here, recover your energy, I’ll scout ahead.” She nodded at him, still breathless from the kiss. Then he switched the grip he held on his greatsword before moving ahead.

She sat outside the cave, waiting to hear his footsteps leaving the entrance. After a few minutes she heard the noise she was listening for and she stood to meet him. 

“It’s like this place is designed to confuse me. There are too many echoes from all the tunnels in the cave to depict how many or where they are. I suppose they would know how to counter the beasts they helped create.” He said bitterly and she reached a reassuring hand out to place on his forearm. She looked up to him and gave him a hopefully smile. He noted her actions but was trying to act like they hadn’t calmed his rising temper. 

“So, we’d be going in blind? Even with all three of you?” She confirmed. 

“More or less, yes.” He told her as he started walking down the hill. She followed him, slinging her bow back over her shoulder, no longer necessary to stay so alert.

“Then we wait for Farkas and Aela.” She stated the next part of their plan, but he didn’t say anything. She turned to him and saw the look on his face. His brow was slightly furrowed, a mild scowl set into the lines of his face and his eyes looked determined. “You’re devising something and I’m starting to feel left out.” She said looking up at him with an impish smirk. He stopped walking and faced her. She looked up to him expectantly, waiting for him to speak his mind.

“There was a lone witch right by the bloody entrance, a couple frostbite spiders with her, but it’s taunting me like prey caught in a trap.” He held an arm out towards the path they just took, gesturing to the hagraven cave. “There’s a very large part of me that just wants to take the bitch’s head now and help Kodlak’s spirit before I even think about my own.”

“What about you and Farkas?” She regarded him carefully, her head tilted to the side. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily.

“As much as I want to be rid of the blood, I can’t risk putting both of us in a deadly situation for it. I also refuse to give up on Kodlak’s last wishes.”

“Then what do you want to do?” She asked him sincerely, willing to listen to any of his suggestions.

“I want to walk back up there and take the head that’s being offered to us on a silver platter.” He told her. He folded his hands together behind his head as he contemplated the decision and she watched him with her sunshine eyes, luminescent from the colored sky’s setting sun. 

“I guess we should go take her out then.” He dropped his arms and looked at her. “Something tells me Farkas will understand and we can take something else with us so if they move locations, we track them down easier.” She told him and he cocked his head at her before he sighed. He gave her a short nod of his head and she smiled reassuringly at him. He walked over to her first and she thought he might kiss her again, in fact she anticipated it but instead all he did was grab her chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger to draw her eyes to him. He gifted her a proud smirk before he walked past her up the hill towards their next kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say after watching The Boys lately, Dominique McElligott as Queen Maeve totally reminds me of Aela.
> 
> Also enjoy, this one was a long and difficult write.
> 
> Oh hey. We hit the 200k words mark.

Vilkas walked up the steps to Jorrvaskr. He was glad to see his home, even if it had changed drastically over the past few months. They made the trip back from Falkreath hold with great haste. Novalise had no intention of returning to the hold’s capital if she could help it so they skipped out on taking the main roads and made do with setting up camp. Something about the way she eagerly intertwined herself with him after they got a campfire going made him believe she preferred it that way. He was starting to as well.

He walked through the front doors to the mead hall, heading straight for his quarters to find a temporary place for the witch’s head. It most definitely would not be staying there, however. He would likely place it in the Underforge just to keep from smelling it any longer. Novalise had reluctantly used her frost breath shout to freeze it but it still carried an abominable smell. The Dragonborn also insisted he take it out of fear Lucia might find it if she were to go snooping in Breezehome. So, to the Underforge it would go, at least until they leave for Ysgramor’s tomb. 

Eorlund took no time repairing Wuuthrad after Kodlak’s ceremony so they now had everything they needed to try to redeem Kodlak’s soul. Vilkas was still having a hard time dealing with the possibility of being without the blood. He had lived with it for ten years now, but it had always been a struggle. When Kodlak divulged his recent thoughts that called into account the purity of their souls, his battle grew worse. The newfound resentment he felt towards the wolf only magnified his difficulty in controlling it. Novalise’s presence had been an ever-changing practice in self-control as well. There were times when the wolf was pacified by her close proximity. Then there were times he battled the beast for dominance to keep it from surfacing to claim her and that was an entirely different struggle than what he was used to because a part of him wanted to allow those desires to slip through.

He steered himself away from those thoughts when he heard his brother approaching his room from down the hall. He had most of his armor removed by then so he opened his door before Farkas would reach it. Farkas turned into his room and made to speak but then crinkled his nose and grimaced at his brother.

“It reeks of hagraven in here.” Farkas’ eyes shifted around the room to see if he could find the source of the awful scent. Vilkas walked over to the frozen sack carrying the witch’s head and picked it up for a second to show him before returning it to its place on the floor. “You went in without us?” Farkas asked with concern, but his disgust was still dominating his expression.

“Just for the one. The cave they’re holing up in has too many tunnels. All the sounds echo off each other and I couldn’t determine anything going in. But this one was right at the entrance.”

“So, it’s just the one?” Farkas asked, his expression changed into one of mild disappointment.

“For now.” Vilkas wouldn’t lie to placate his brother, they shared a trust that ran too deep for that. “We can try to go back if we want to risk going after them and if they aren’t there, we have this one’s scent. It should help us track them down easier.”

“And if we don’t find them again?” Farkas asked and Vilkas walked to his dresser to pull out a fresh shirt. 

“Then we’ll do the same thing we did this time.” Vilkas told him.

“Nova’s spell?” Farkas asked and his brother nodded his head. “I suppose it worked well enough then?” 

“It was difficult for her; she wasn’t used to expending that much energy so quickly, but I imagine it’ll get easier with time and practice.” Vilkas explained.

“Then what’s the plan now?” Farkas crossed his arms as Vilkas finished unpacking.

“We’ll need to head to Ysgramor’s tomb. It’s located on a small island to the northwest of Winterhold. I imagine the trip won’t be pleasant, so we’ll have some preparations to make.” Vilkas motioned for Farkas to exit the room. “It would be nice to have a few days to ourselves before we leave but I’m not sure we can afford to take our time in this.” They began walking back down the hall to the stairs.

“Yeah. I would feel much better moving on after Kodlak’s death if I knew his soul was at rest.” Vilkas could hear the grief in his brother’s voice and a similar pain ached in his chest. 

“Aye.” Which is exactly why they only had the one witch head they needed. Novalise had also brought up a good point on their trip back, that if the cure didn’t work, they could have put themselves in danger for nothing. He wasn’t risking anyone else for this damned beast blood. There was little anyone could say now that would make him regret the decision. They had what they needed to help Kodlak and that was enough for now.

When they reached the top of the stairs Novalise was already sitting at the large table in the center of the mead hall. She had her back to him while she spoke with Lydia and Lucia about her trip. He must have been standing there watching her longer than he thought because out of the corner of his eye, he eventually noticed his brother beaming at him. He gave Farkas a questionable expression, acting as if he didn’t know what his brother was all of a sudden so giddy about.

“You’re starting to smell more like her.” Farkas commented and Vilkas suppressed an eye roll.

“Be very careful what you say next, brother.” Farkas guffawed and many of the Companions looked to them when he did. Farkas just patted his brother on the back, not paying any mind to the extra force he put into it. This time Vilkas did roll his eyes at him as Farkas made his way to the table to take a seat next to Lydia. The two shared an affectionate look before Lydia continued on with her conversation and Vilkas cocked his head to the side when he noticed it. He must have been in his head too much lately if he hadn’t noticed _that_ going on. 

He made his way over to the table and Novalise smiled up at him as he pulled out the chair next to her. She was still trying to find her bravery when it came to physical affection, but he could still see she expressed her care in her own way. There were the coy smiles she would give him and no one else. Her ever expressive eyes glimmered with contentment when she’d catch his own eyes watching her. He found he enjoyed these small actions far more than any sort of physical public display. The miniscule changes in her behavior when she was around him were more personal. They were reserved only for him, things only he would notice so it was hidden in plain sight from the eyes around them.

“I had a letter from Esbern waiting for me when I got back.” She told him, repositioning herself in her chair to face him better. She leaned her left elbow on the back of her chair. “Sadly, he directed me to the College of Winterhold. So, looks like I’ll be staying there for a short while after we finish up all this ‘business.’” She didn’t hold up her hands when she used her air quotes on the last word and lowered her voice.

“How long do you plan on staying?” He wouldn’t hide his disappointment, but he knew she had so much more than the Companions, or him, to worry about. 

“I don’t know yet.” She twisted her face to display her uncertainty. “Until I find what I’m looking for?” She knew the answer would cause him further disquiet. She pursed her lips to the side, waiting for his response.

“Then I imagine you won’t be there long.” He said it as if it were a fact that could not be argued with. Her face expressed her readiness to challenge his statement so he continued before she could speak. “You’re quick to finding answers when you want them.” The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. “I think a part of you enjoys it. Solving these problems like a puzzle that needs put together.”

“Well, if the Elder Scroll were to just fall into my lap, that wouldn’t be any fun.” Both her face and attitude had turned facetious and he desperately wanted to do something about the sly smile she was giving him that had her bottom lip between her teeth. Instead of giving in to his whims, he just shook his head at her. Her shoulders shook once with her quiet laugh and that was good enough for him.

* * *

Novalise sent Lydia and Lucia home ahead of her so she could meet with the Circle to determine what the plan was going forward. Night had fallen so she made her way to the Underforge and found the werewolves waiting for her. Her eyes landed on the sack with the witch’s head in it and she grimaced. “What is that doing in here?”

“I can’t just keep it in my bedroom.” Vilkas told her and she paused before relenting to that one. “I was just telling them we’ll likely need to hire a boat to get us across a small part of the Sea of Ghosts to reach the tomb.” She nodded and he continued. “Once we’re in the tomb we need to find the burial chamber. We can complete the ritual there.”

“You make it sound easy, but I know it won’t be simple.” Farkas said to him. 

“Because it probably won’t be. Nordic tombs often have draugr so I at least expect to deal with some form of undead creature.” Vilkas estimated. That wasn’t to mention what they would run into on the trip up there.

“We’ll be prepared. Surely between the four of us, we can handle some crypt crawling. It’s not like any of us haven’t done it before already.” Novalise brought up. “I cleared out Bleak Falls Barrow completely on my own, so I don’t see us having any issues.”

“You’re Dragonborn.” Farkas countered.

“I wasn’t at the time.” She immediately argued but then pursed her lips before correcting herself. “Ok, I guess… technically… I was… but I didn’t _know_.” Her eyes darted around in thought during the statement before she blinked and shook her head. “My point is, we’ll be fine. We’ll take some extra potions since I’ll need to stay in Winterhold for a short time afterwards anyways.”

“Alright then. When are we leaving? The sooner we get this finished the better. Things need to return to a sense of normalcy around here.” Aela said, her arms crossed as she leaned her back against the stone basin.

“We only just got back from Falkreath today so the morning after next would be preferrable, I have arrangements to make with Lydia before my stay in Winterhold. She’s upset I’m making her stay after leaving her behind a few times already.” Novalise mentioned but continued, “We should either pay for horses or take a carriage. The trip from Whiterun to Winterhold is not a pleasing one.”

“I think we can all agree with that one.” Aela said as she straightened from where she had been leaning, dropping her arms. “If there’s nothing else.” She asked and no one said anything, so she nodded her head before exiting the Underforge. Novalise looked after her, her worry for her shield-sister lining her features.

“She’ll come around.” Farkas told her with a shrug of his shoulders. “She’s still dealing with everything in her own way.” Novalise nodded her head and gave him a small smile. 

“Things will feel better once this is all over. She still has you two for a little while at least.” Novalise reassured herself with the statement before she walked towards the exit to the secret cave as well.

* * *

Novalise greatly regretted not packing more furs for their journey. She packed the same amount she always did, but she should have known better. She was thankful Vilkas had the blood at least a little bit longer so he could her warm in times like this but then that thought suddenly made her guilty. He was still battling with his beast and she truly wished for him to be free of it like he wished. She could sometimes see the internal struggle when she looked for it in his eyes when they were alone or when he was upset.

She could see the college come into view as the road curved around a mountain. She was suddenly more anxious about her visit to the school now that she had seen the death trap it appeared to be. The building was constructed on the landmass left over the crumbled cape that jutted out from the town towards the ice caps in the Ghost of Seas. The bridge looked terribly unstable and she imaged the place was one bad magic experiment gone wrong from crumbling into the sea. Hopefully, it would hold up during her visit here. 

When the carriage pulled up to town, they all hastily made their way towards the inn. She nearly moaned when she felt the warmth of the fire. Vilkas instructed her to wait by the hearth while he and Farkas purchased their rooms. She happily obliged and sat herself next to the fire, tucking her hands under her arms and closing her legs tightly to contain what heat remained in her body. Aela joined her, and while she was cold, she hadn’t reached the level of shivering Novalise had. 

“How can you even call yourself a Nord?” The she wolf asked her and Novalise glared up at her.

“I don’t.” She replied annoyed, her teeth still chattering. Aela chuckled at her and wrapped an arm around the smaller half Nord to help warm her.

“They had two rooms.” Vilkas said and Aela linked her arm with Novalise’s.

“Then I know who I’m sharing my bed with.” She said standing, pulling Novalise with her. Vilkas gave her a deadpan glare before he pulled Novalise from Aela’s arms, the she wolf grinning at him with amusement the whole time.

“Very funny.” He told her in a not-so-funny tone and Novalise bit her lips to contain her snicker at Aela’s antics. “We’ll set out for the tomb tomorrow. You two can stay here while Farkas and I arrange for a boat.”

“You two have fun.” Aela told them as the two women headed to their rooms to put their things away before buying themselves dinner. They took a table close to the hearth. Between the fire and the hot stew, Novalise was finally warming up.

It had been some time since the two women had a moment alone so Aela thought she would take advantage of it. “I’m glad you two finally worked things out.” Novalise didn’t look to the other women but Aela saw the upwards tilt of her mouth. “He was miserable to be around the entire time you were gone.” Aela grumbled and Novalise didn’t hide her smile that time.

“My apologies. I would say it won’t happen again but with everything else I have going on I might not be at Jorrvaskr as often as I wish.”

“I imagine he’ll be around a lot less as well then.” She said and Novalise shrugged a shoulder.

“He’s very plainly stated he would follow me to dangerous places but that doesn’t mean he’ll be following me everywhere.” Novalise offered.

“But that might be what it means to him.” Aela countered. Novalise made a thoughtful look, twisting her head with it before she shook her head.

“I don’t think so. He tells me all the time he has faith in me. I think if I were anyone else it would be different, but I think he’s trying to trust that I’ll be able to take care of myself.” She explained before taking a bite of her stew. She chewed as she thought for another moment then continued. “I can tell it’s difficult for him though. So, I suppose you’re partially correct.” Aela chuckled at her.

“I’ve known Vilkas a very long time. He’s never been a knight in shining armor despite the proficient warrior that he is. I don’t think he ever wanted a damsel, not really.” She looked Novalise over and smirked. “He needed a strong woman to leash him.” Novalise nearly choked on her food, sputtering, and coughing as the tried to wash down the irritation now in her throat. Aela helped her but laughed all the same and Novalise started shaking her head at the woman as she recovered. After she finally had calmed, she sat there for a second before debating on whether she should speak her mind or not. She bit her lip before she found her courage.

“I actually believe the opposite might be true. In that regard, I mean.” Novalise spoke with a low voice, nervous to Aela’s reaction of her mentioning something that she was unsure might be taboo or not. Aela’s smirk stretched into a knowing grin.

“Yeah, I would expect nothing less from him.” Aela regarded her shield-sister for a moment with her legs crossed over the knee and her elbows resting on the back of her chair. Novalise still sat forward eating her stew to stay warm, her legs bouncing from where her feet sat on the chair’s leg supports. “You haven’t exactly gotten close to crossing that line though.” There was a question in the statement but Novalise didn’t look up from her food and shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “Why not?” Novalise continued to look into her stew as if she would find answers there. She bit her lip, stirring her spoon in the bowl. 

“To be honest, I haven’t been able to bring myself to initiate anything or… I don’t know.” She left her spoon in the bowl as she sat back, hands between her thighs for warmth. “He touches me in ways I’ve never been touched… and it’s… a lot to handle.” Aela gave her a slow, understanding nod before she leaned forward, her elbows on the table and fingers laced together.

“I can’t say I’m surprised, even given your age. The way you talked about your life before…” Aela trailed off as she continued to observe the Dragonborn. “Do you like it?” Novalise opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, so she bit her lip. Aela waited expectantly and Novalise finally gave in.

“I think I like it more than I’m willing to admit yet. I just… don’t know how to move forward.” She rubbed her fingers over her forehead and temple. “He makes me overwhelmed that I can’t tell if I want more, or less or…” Aela chuckled at her and it gave Novalise pause.

“You want to hear my suggestion?” Aela asked her, assuming she Dragonborn might need some advice from an experienced woman on matters like these. Novalise looked to her hopelessly and Aela gave her a sly smile as she leaned further forward. “Slowly push your limits with this. Don’t go diving in headfirst but, test the waters. I promise with each little step you take over that boundary line, the line will move exponentially farther away afterwards.” Novalise considered the woman’s words and bit her lip in thought. Aela leaned back against her chair again. “Just consider it. If it doesn’t feel right, you’ll know to stop.” Novalise released her bottom lip from her teeth before giving a small head nod but the words stayed with her. They finished their meals and left to their respective rooms before the twins returned.

She sat with her back against the wall on the small bed. She had brought one of her books on the dovah and Dovahzul with her, so she had her feet tucked under her and the book on her lap as she studied, the fur blanket over her lap. She startled slightly when the door opened and Vilkas walked in. He had snowflakes in his hair still and she smiled in amusement at the sight. 

“Everything settled for tomorrow?” She asked him, closing her book, and scooting forward on the bed to set it on the nightstand. Her right foot was tucked under her left knee as her leg dangled over the edge of the bed.

“We found someone willing to lend us their boat. It cost us a bit of extra coin, but I thought for the discretion it would be worth it.” He had started stripping off his armor as he spoke. His body cold and aching, desperate to warm up. He noticed the bowl of steaming stew and an unopened mead on the nightstand next to her and he smiled at her thoughtfulness. 

“Good.” She nodded her head then licked her lips; eyes dazed on the floor “I can’t believe we’re so close now. Weeks ago, it seemed like it was so far away and now here we are.” She looked back up to him. His back was to her. He pulled off his chest plate and his under-armor tunic slid halfway up his back. She rolled her lips between her teeth at the brief view of his skin but then blinked and turned her eyes away again.

“We have you to thank for this.” He told her as he turned back to her after removing the rest of his armor. He saw her expression of doubt and he shook his head at her. “Don’t look at me like that.” He scolded her and she bit her lip instead. He paused and sighed. “I finally read Kodlak’s journal.” He confessed and her face changed to something akin to slight shame.

“Oh.” Her eyes turned downwards at the statement.

“Yeah. Oh.” He said before walking over to her and lifting her chin so she would look at him. She had to bend her neck all the way back from her seated position on the bed to see his face, but she wasn’t bothered. “He knew you’d be the answer to all of this. Tomorrow you’re going to set his soul free just as he had dreamed.” He finally sat down on the bed next to her, but her eyes followed him. He reached for the food she left for him as he continued. “All this, and you still worry about your prophecy.” Her face dropped and he shook his head at her again. “One could say Kodlak saw more of your future. Just another great deed the last Dragonborn was meant to do. You were so eager to help him once he told you about his dream; he wrote of it.” He began making quick work of his meal as they continued speaking.

“Curing Lycanthropy and Defeating the World Eater aren’t exactly on the same level of comparison either.” She said, scooting herself back towards the top of the bed.

“Perhaps not. But it proves you are still meant for so much more than the rest of us.” 

“Well, let’s see if this cure even works first then we can talk about extra prophecies.” She countered and he exhaled a frustrated breath, setting his bowl of food down before facing her. She watched him with wary eyes before he moved his hand up to cup her jaw, his fingers combing into her hair at the base of her skull.

“It will. You have so little faith.” She reached up to grab hold of his arm. She never did this to pull his hands from her, but to ground herself to him.

“Or maybe you have too much faith?” She raised an eyebrow facetiously at him and he growled before pulling her to him so he could place his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth and it tore at his control. He pulled back from her, resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

She swallowed after he had pulled his lips away and licked the taste of him from her lips. He still held her close, his breaths heavy and hot over her cheek. Her own breathing was erratic and the advice she had been pondering before he entered the room still floated through the front of her mind. She had not taken Aela’s words lightly and had been working up her courage before she saw him next.

Her right hand slowly and tenderly slid over his jaw, feeling the unkempt stubble from their last few days of travel. Her hand stopped when she folded her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes opened and looked straight to her. She bit her bottom lip but released it just as she tilted her head upwards to bring her lips against his. She was soft and unsure at first, having never initiated a kiss between them but then he tightened his fingers against her. It bolstered her courage, so she put force behind her kiss as she moved her lips with his.

He used his grip at the nape of her neck and in her hair to tilt her head back so he could taste more of her. Her responsive moan was immediate, and he thought his breath left with it. He slowly rose from where he sat one the bed so he could guide her onto her back. The bed was small for the two of them, so he leaned over her, holding himself up by his left forearm. 

His tongue gently swept over her lips, pleading for her to open to him and she obliged. Instead of moving his tongue with hers he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth for just a second before releasing it. A gasp escaped from the back of her throat, but he was already swallowing it with his lips and tongue.

She found it difficult to breathe. She was lightheaded but was also beginning to recognize it added to the sensations he bestowed on her. He mostly supported himself on his knees, but she still felt the heat of his body against hers. The hand he had in her hair moved down over her neck, caressing her collar bones before sliding down between her breasts to her stomach. His fingers wrapped around the side of her waist before gliding down to her hip where his grip tightened over the swell of flesh there. Her hand on his wrist moved with his arm, sliding up to his bicep and clutching at him there. She felt him all around her and it was overwhelming, but she pushed past that feeling to find what lay underneath. Every time his hand squeezed her hip, she felt that fluttering burn blossoming throughout her body. His lips were fluid and sure, he guided her own lips when he felt her hesitance. 

He granted her a small relief when his lips pulled away from hers. She took a deep breath and swallowed but then his mouth was beneath her jaw and she let out a high-pitched gasp as his lips continued a blinding hot trail down the front of her throat and across her collar bones. Her back arched into him, an involuntary reaction to this new sensation he introduced to her. He slid his hand from her hip to the small of her back when it bowed off the bed a second time and he pulled her close against his body. His tongue flicked out to lick at her skin that was starting to glisten from his attentions. “You could stroke any man’s ego with how responsive you are.” He whispered in her ear before he took her lobe between his lips and she moaned away any response she might have had to his statement. “Or is it only my touch that makes you tremble like this?” His hot breath was on the shell of her ear and it gave her cause to rub her legs together trying to grant herself relief from the delicious ache developing between her legs. 

“You’re the only one to ever touch me.” She replied breathlessly. He growled into the space between her neck and shoulder and it vibrated through her, her head moving off to the side to expose more of her neck to him. His hand slid up her back as he clutched her to him, his nose buried in her hair and neck, taking in all he could of her scent. 

“Then my touch is the only one you’ll ever know.” He told her, no question in his statement before his lips latched onto the skin at her neck. Her cry of surprise turned into a groan as he released his hold before licking at the small patch of skin. She moved her hands to his face and directed him to raise his head to look at her. Her hands moved to his neck as she gave him a shy smile. She took note of the hardness of him against her hip and how labored his breathing was. It gave her a swell of confidence to know she was having a similar effect on him as he was doing for her.

“Thank you.” She whispered to him and he tilted his head with narrowed eyes.

“What for?”

“For showing me more without taking too much.” She moved a thumb over the stubble on his chin, her fingers scratching lightly against his jaw. He rested his temple against hers and sighed.

“I won’t lie. You make it very… very difficult.” He admitted and she couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face.

“I don’t mean to.” She told him honestly and he shook his head.

“You don’t have to.” He pulled back to look at her and slid his hand from around her back up to cup her cheek. “Just being this close to you is a test in my control. I can’t tell you how badly a part of me wishes to devour your body until you’re so lost in pleasure you forget you’re on Nirn.” Her eyes fluttered closed and she clenched her thighs again.

“I don’t know what to think when you say things like that.” Her voice was low and throaty.

“You’re not supposed to think anything.” He scolded her, “Your body will do the thinking for you, just listen to it.” He leaned in and gave her a soft, lingering kiss and when he pulled away, she saw the resolution in his eyes. “We have a long day tomorrow. You should sleep.” She gave him an understanding smile before she scooted to the side of the bed to give him more room to lay on his side next to her. He pulled the furs over them and she immediately twisted her legs with his. He chuckled and she smiled unashamedly against his chest, her eyes closed as she continued to wiggle against him to get comfortable. She finally found the spot above his heart she would lay her head and tucked her hands between them to stay warm. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were getting used to this.” He rumbled out and she heard it echo in his chest.

“Don’t ruin it.” She mumbled back to him and she felt his laugh around her before she began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Shor’s Balls it’s fucking freezing up here.” Novalise continued to mutter expletives as they finally approached Ysgramor’s Tomb. Farkas was openly laughing at her and Vilkas was only doing a half decent job at stifling his own chuckles. She was still shivering when they entered the tomb. Directly in front of the entrance was a statue of Ysgramor himself. Vilkas had carried Wuuthrad with them so Novalise turned to him.

“I’m assuming you know what to do here?” She asked him and he silently nodded his head before he walked up to the statue of Ysgramor and slid Wuuthrad into the legend’s hands once more. Two passageways appeared after the walls in the tomb shifted. One was to their left with stairs leading upwards while the other was behind the statue with stairs descending into the tomb. Novalise pulled her bow from its place across her torso. Farkas and Aela both readied their weapons as well.

“I vote this way.” Novalise said pointing to the stairway behind the statue of Ysgramor. “It’s a crypt. They always head down. Farkas, I would hope you still have the head?” Farkas grimaced but nodded.

“Nova and I can take point. You boys follow up when things start getting too close.” Aela told them and Novalise made a sound of assent. Novalise looked to Vilkas. He stared up at the statue that now held the legendary battleaxe. She saw something brewing in his expression, so she walked over to him and laid a hand on his forearm. He looked down to her at the feel of her touch and she saw something akin to shame in his eyes. Her brow dropped in concern and he turned to face the rest of them. 

“I can’t go with you.” He told them sorrowfully.

“What?” Farkas asked in disbelief.

“My first reaction to Kodlak’s death was to seek vengeance against those who had done my family wrong.” He turned his head towards the woman at his side and she was still looking up at him sincerely. “If it hadn’t been for you, I likely would have left that night while my heart burned for vengeance and ended up dead.” He faced his brother and Aela again with a shake of his head. “I still struggle with the blood; it fogs my mind. I can’t go through here. I’m not worthy.”

Farkas gave him an incredulous look but then just shook his head and walked towards the stairs leading downwards, disappointment clouding his features. Aela just pursed her lips before telling him to keep watch for them as she followed the larger twin. Novalise bent her head back and to the side to look at him when he turned his head towards her. She took a step towards him, her thumbs hooked under her bowstring over her chest. “For the record… I completely disagree with you.” She paused to see if he might say something. When he didn’t she continued. “I won’t try and change your mind if this is how you feel right now. We’ll come back for you another day anyways. You’ll be ready then.” He brushed his fingers against her jaw briefly before he dropped his hand at his side.

“Be safe.” He told her and she nodded her head before she followed after Aela and Farkas.

* * *

Farkas had bowed out when they reached the spiders, handing off the witch head to a very reluctant Novalise. She granted Vilkas his reasoning for staying behind so she figured arachnophobia in Farkas’ case was as good a reason as any. Novalise and Aela made it to the burial chamber together after slaying a number of warrior spirits. Novalise had put a lot of energy into her fights with the spirits, utilizing her thu’um whenever she could. The spirits haunting this place weren’t buried here with Ysgramor for nothing and it showed. She had the cuts and developing bruises to prove it, her legs and arms having taken most of the damage. Luckily it wasn’t anything a few potions couldn’t fix.

When they climbed the stairs into the main chamber, there was a single brazier in the center burning with the blue of magical flame. Novalise approached it, looking around the room for any enemies lurking in the corners. As she approached the brazier her eyes caught a glimmer around it that seemed to shift and warp the colors nearby. She moved closer to it until the glimmer began to take form until finally the late Harbinger stood before her, his body ethereal like the spirits they fought before.

“Kodlak?” She asked, grief swelling in her chest.

“Novalise.” He said to her unsurprised. She reached a hand out to touch him but only felt the tingling of magic on her skin. She could not hide her disappointment and he chuckled knowingly at her as he had always seemed to do. “I am only here because your heart knows me.”

“Kodlak, I’m so sorry.” She said shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes. “I tried…”

“Do not take blame for this upon yourself. There is only one person to blame for my death and it has been avenged.” She tried to swallow back the tears and the lump in her throat. 

“We can still save you.” She said as she unlatched the hagraven head from her bag and held it out towards him. “I found your notes and your journal. We can cure you.”

“Good, Lass. I see my dreams have finally come to fruition.” He said to her with a reserved smile. “Throw the head into the fire. It will release their magic.” She nodded at him. She turned to Aela who wordlessly let her know she was ready for whatever would happen. The other woman seemed just as shocked to see Kodlak with them in spirit but he was still far more focused than Novalise. 

Novalise swung the bag holding the head up into the brazier. Flames and ash spat out in different directions from the impact, but the blue flame quickly started devouring the witch head. She heard Kodlak groan in pain and she backed away. The illusion of his spirit shook. He bent over in pain as the blue flame of the brazier wisped around his spirit and began to pull a large and snarling spirit beast from him. When the fire sucked back into the brazier the wolf fully emerged with it; now a separate being from the late Harbinger. Novalise immediately withdrew her swords and the ethereal beast bounded towards her.

She crossed her swords in front of her just in time to catch his gnashing teeth and extended claws before they reached her throat. She fell onto her back with a high-pitched grunt as she held the beast off. An arrow cut through the beast from her right, Aela giving her what support she currently could. The wolf growled and before he could lurch off her to go after Aela, she took a deep inhale to shout fire at the ghostly creature. The fire licked at him, the air around him catching fire as it ate away at the ancient magic that kept it alive. Aela shot another arrow into it as it rolled away from Novalise to shake off the flames. Novalise flipped onto her front, taking a swipe at the wolf as she did, only barely slicing through the side before it charged at Aela. Aela dropped her bow and yanked out a dagger as the beast leapt at her. Just as the beast closed in on her, she side stepped him to the right, grabbing onto him near the ear with her left hand and stabbing her dagger into the top of his spine with her right. 

The wolf yelped and twitched before it began to fade away. Novalise sent Aela an impressed expression and Aela just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she replaced her dagger and picked up her bow. “I’m a wolf, you don’t think I don’t know how to kill wolves?” She explained. 

Kodlak’s spirit moved closer to them and Novalise pulled herself to her feet. “And so, slain the beast inside of me by the one who is at peace with her own.” Kodlak said to Aela.

“This wasn’t my decision to make, Kodlak.” She told him and he nodded in understanding.

“I am glad we could finally settle these differences while we still can.” Novalise looked to Aela and the woman was staring at the spirit longingly. 

“I’m going to miss you, old man. It’s not the same without you.” Aela finally said and she could hear the hidden anguish in the woman’s voice.

“The winds of change are upon us in more ways than one. You will survive and adapt to them as you always have.” He told her and she just nodded at him. 

“I thank you both for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph.” He boasted and Novalise gave him a small sad smile. 

“Thank you Kodlak. For giving me a family.” She was still trying to keep the tears at bay, but she was feeling her control on them slip.

“I only reminded you the door was always open. You had to open yourself up enough to find family within the Companions. You did that. You’ve done even more.” He paused and his smile grew whimsical. “Which is why I wish for you to lead the Companions upon your return to Jorrvaskr.”

“What?” She first asked in discontented surprise. “Kodlak, no. I can’t lead them, that’s…” She shook her head. “That’s not who I am.”

“Perhaps not now. But I believe it will be one day. You can take up the title then.” He told her with a shrug of his shoulders, and she gaped at him for a moment before she blinked and gave herself pause.

“Do the Companions truly need a Harbinger?” She offered. “We’ve been operating without one for weeks now. I may never be ready for this Kodlak but that doesn’t mean someone else won’t be. I’m barely even around a majority of the time.”

“It has always been tradition for the Companions to have a Harbinger. But it also became tradition to take on the beast blood as well. Perhaps this is something that will come to change as well.” He said thoughtfully and paused. “I shall leave it to the living Companions to decide.” He told her and she nodded at him. “Tell the twins to not grieve too heavily. I know in time I will see them in Sovngarde. Just keep them from arriving here too soon.” She nodded her head again, a tear rolling off her eyelash and down her cheek.

“I will.” 

“The time for mourning my death has passed. Go triumph in your victory.” His words faded as his spirit did and she bit her lips to keep from crying more. She looked to Aela and saw the sorrow in the woman’s expression even though it was not as plain as her own she knew they shared their grief. Novalise wiped away her tears and steeled herself before silently asking if Aela was ready to leave. They walked up a ramp that led them through secret tunnels leading to the front of the tomb. The wall shifted and she saw Vilkas and Farkas in front of Ysgramor’s statue. They both appeared prepared for a fight until they noticed the two women. 

Novalise gave them a mournful smile but nodded her head before they could ask the question. A look of relief passed both their features before Vilkas walked forward and put his arms around her. He pulled her tightly to him and she returned the hug, wrapping her arms under his and sliding her hands up his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her hair and she nodded her head. He kissed her temple before he pulled away from her and held his hands on her shoulders. “I have something to show you.” She narrowed her eyes and quirked her head in curiosity. “Grab your furs.” He told her and she walked over to the entrance of the tomb where she had placed some of her extra supplies, including the many furs she carried with her in the northern territories. She clasped her fur cloak around her shoulders and put the large fur boots over her leather ones. He took her hand and led her down the left tunnel that had opened with Wuuthrad and it took them outside while Aela told Farkas what happened.

A set of wide stairs ascended up to her right and he guided her as they curved around and above the tomb. Shortly after Winterhold’s college came into view she noticed the word wall. Her face must have shown her pleasant surprise because she looked up to him and he was actually smiling down at her. “Well isn’t this quite the find.” She said as she immediately walked towards it. He followed behind her and she felt the word starting to take root in her as she drew closer. When she was in front of the wall, she touched a hand to it before her vision darkened and she lost her breath. The word lingered in her head before she gave it meaning with the dragon’s soul she had merged with her own at Sky Haven Temple. _Raan_. Animal. She quirked her head and pondered the true power behind the shout. 

“Learn anything new?” She heard Vilkas ask her and she nodded her head, biting her lip as she turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow at her, inquiring if she would disclose this information. “Don’t feel like telling me?” She smirked and shrugged a shoulder silently before she made to walk away from him. He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. She stopped but didn’t turn towards him, so he kept his grip firm while he walked in front of her. She rolled her lips between her teeth to hold back her smile as she looked up at him and he schooled his features, but she could see the softness in his silver eyes. “You’re flirting with me.” She stuck her chin out, her suppressed smile still on her face as her eyes looked as if to challenge him. 

“I don’t think I know what you mean, I’ve never flirted a day in my life.” She said innocently and she could tell he was trying not to smile at her. “Thank you for that.” She said pointing behind her with her thumb towards the word wall. 

“If I’m honest I got excited about it myself, especially after hearing your voice echo through the tomb.” He told her and she laughed. She looked to the wall again for some time and he observed her, watching the features in her face slowly grow somber.

“I saw Kodlak.” She told him and his face dropped as well. “I can tell you and Farkas what happened when you guys are ready.”

“Aye.” He nodded as he reached for her hand. He pulled it up to his lips and laid a light kiss to the tops of her fingers. “Let’s get back to town and get you warm again.” He tugged on her hand and she followed him back down the stairs without letting go of him the entire way.

* * *

The small group of Companions returned to Winterhold before sundown. They were all glad to be inside near the warmth of the fire. They filled up on mead and warm meals before retiring to their rooms. Aela was able to pick up an additional room for the night to give herself some space from Farkas who had apparently kept her awake for half the night despite them sleeping in separate beds.

Aela’s eyes kept shifting to Novalise as they all ate. The Dragonborn obviously caught on but Aela continued to do so anyways until finally Novalise sighed and looked to her shield-sister with a smile. “What, Aela?”

“Oh, nothing.” Aela said taking a drink from her mead bottle. “Just thought I should mention who Kodlak wants to be his successor since that person isn’t saying anything.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Novalise’s face fell and her eyes went wide. The twins were both looking between the two woman and Novalise gave them a brief awkward smile.

“I mean, who says the Companions need a Harbinger?” Novalise swallowed and reached for her mead before taking a few gulps. When she put the bottle back on the table they were all looking at her and she rolled her lips between her teeth. “I’m going to go get some more mead.” She said dismissively but as she stood Aela yanked on her arm to pull her back down to her seat.

“We need to talk about this. You’re not running away.” Aela told her and Novalise scowled at her, practically pouting in her seat.

“He wanted you to be Harbinger.” Farkas stated the obvious.

“I can’t do this. I’m not a leader. One of you surely deserves it more than I do.” She said to them shaking her head. “I even mentioned not needing one to him and he said he’d leave it to us.”

“Fine.” Aela leaned forward. “If it’s left to us, I say Novalise should be Harbinger.” Novalise groaned and rolled her eyes.

“But why?”

“At this point I just find your extreme hesitance humorous.” Aela smiled at her and Novalise’s face fell into a deadpan look, shaking her head.

“I can’t do this on top of everything I’m already doing outside the Companions. I don’t even live at Jorrvaskr.” Novalise continued to argue. “Nobody even answers to the Harbinger, they all just do whatever they need to anyways.” 

“The Companions have had a Harbinger since the days of Ysgramor.” Farkas said, in disbelief they were having this conversation. “We can’t just stop a tradition that old just because we didn’t have anyone to replace Kodlak.”

“So,” Aela drew out the word and laid a hand on Novalise’s shoulder. “Since we apparently do whatever we want anyways, and there’s not supposedly a need for a leader, it should be no issue that the title go to someone who isn’t necessarily at Jorrvaskr all the time to play baby sitter.” Aela gave Novalise a cocky smile, using her words against her and the Dragonborn narrowed her eyes at the clever she wolf. “The title can just be Nova’s then?” Novalise looked to Vilkas pleadingly, hoping he would aid her. Aela followed to where her eyes were looking and shifted in her chair to face Vilkas better. “You’ve been uncharacteristically unopinionated during this whole discussion.” Aela said to him almost accusingly. He leaned forward in his seat before he responded, looking straight at Novalise.

“I told you, you were meant to be more than just a whelp.” He told her and her face fell when she realized what he was going to say. “You don’t care for your current titles anyways.” His smile was roguish, and she lightly bit her tongue as she glared at him. “What’s one more?”

“You bastard.” She told him but he just leaned back in his chair to take a swig of his mead, cocky smile still in place. 

“Then it’s settled.” Aela clinked her mead against Novalise’s, even though she held it slack in her hand. “I’m proud to be the first to call you Harbinger.”

“I don’t know the first thing about any of this I hope you all know that.” She told them, her tone incredulous.

“Something tells me you’ll figure it out like you always do.” Vilkas reassured her from across the table and she wanted to roll her eyes at him but the way he was looking at her made her second guess it. There was something in his stare that she couldn’t quite place. She had seen it only a handful of times in his icy eyes before and every time it made her heart stop. Farkas pulled her eyes from his when he gave her a large bear hug. Before their meal was even over, they had surpassed the number of times she thought they could call her Harbinger in one evening. Perhaps it was a good thing she wouldn’t be traveling back to Whiterun with them. 

After they finished their meals, they split off into their rooms. Novalise sat on the bed with her knees bent, arms tucked underneath her thighs as she watched Vilkas made sure he was prepared for the trip back to Whiterun he’d be making with the others the following morning. She just had a wool shirt and socks with her leathers on as they were decent at keeping her legs warm. “I think I might actually miss you when you leave tomorrow.” She told him and he briefly glanced at her with a knowing smirk as he finished getting his armor set to the side. He turned towards her and walked over to the bed. 

“I think you’ll just miss that I you warm.” He quipped and she rolled her eyes but then conceded.

“I’m sure sleep won’t find me as easy without you here to keep the cold at bay.” She sidled over towards the wall the bed was against. “I best make the most of it tonight then.” He gave her a devious smile as she began to pull the furs back for them.

“Allow me the pleasure of indulging you then.” He told her as he slid into the bed behind her. He glided an arm underneath her head. She rolled towards the wall as they took up the space of the small bed, and she felt him hook his other arm around her waist. He pulled her to him, so her back was flush with his chest. When he brought his legs towards hers, she sought him out, tangling their limbs together in a fashion they already found comfortable. His arm underneath her head bent and his forearm was pressed across her collar bone to her shoulder as he buried his nose in her neck.

A squeaked moan escaped from her throat when she felt his nose and lips brush against her neck. The hand on her waist ran over her gently, his fingers dragging over the fabric of her shirt. “I’ll miss falling asleep with your scent around me.” He spoke into her neck and his hot breaths made her shudder. This naturally did not escape his notice and he chuckled against her. She felt the deep rumble of it in her neck and back, the thrilling feel of it traveling downwards. He moved his hand up from her stomach to brush her hair from her neck and out of the path of his mouth. He placed his hand at her hip as his lips found the spot below her ear and she keened, her hand coming up behind her to tangle in his hair. 

Her touch made him want more, but he held back, keeping his desires in check. He lightly brushed his lips down over her neck, nipping at the soft skin of her throat. She arched into him and his grip tightened on her hip to keep her from grinding into his rapidly growing hardness. She whispered his name as his lips continued to drag against the supple skin of her throat and neck. He moved his mouth to the shell of her ear as he whispered quietly. “Tell me what you want.” She let out a shaky breath but didn’t answer, so he nibbled the spot behind her earlobe and she whimpered. 

“I don’t know what I want.” The words breathlessly left her mouth and he bit down gently on her earlobe, causing her to arch her back, grinding her hips further into him. 

“Yes, you do.” He nearly snarled in her ear, his voice low. “You’re thinking about it. Stop thinking about it and tell me the first thing you feel.” He instructed her. She panted beneath him while he continued the ministrations to her sensitive skin from his lips and tongue. Her mind was completely blank. All she could focus on was the feel of his hand on her hip, gripping her tightly and his lips on her neck, his hot breaths warming her chilled skin.

“I want more.” She whispered and his arms tightened around her.

“More what?” He pressed her and she swallowed heavily before answering.

“More of you.” She struggled to get the words out and he smiled into her neck. He wordlessly moved the arm that was under her head, wrapped around her shoulders pulling it away slightly so he could slide his calloused hand back to the soft skin of her collar bone before running it underneath her shirt. He heard her sudden inhale, but he continued on until he met her breast band. He slipped his hand underneath the hide undergarment and his fingers brushed against her nipple. She gasped and the hand she had in his hair tightened. He caressed her breast, slowly and tenderly squeezing her with her nipple between his fingers. Her gasp turned into a moan as she pushed her hips back into him again, her body reacting to the foreign sensations he was bringing out in her. His hand abandoned her hip, in favor of allowing his palm to flatten against the front of it. He spread his fingers over her, sliding his hand over her abdomen.

“Is this what you want?” He asked her, hot breaths directly on the shell of her ear. She let out a broken moan as she nodded her head as much as their position allowed. He squeezed her flesh again before pinching her nipple between his fingers. She cried out and he released a low growl. “Say it out loud.” 

Her skin was aflame from where he touched her, her neck damp from his affections. When he gently pinched her again, she pushed her chest towards his hand, unable to control her body’s reaction to him. “Yes. Please.” His fingers tenderly stroked back and forth over her hardened peak and each touch was the strum of a string connected directly to her core. She whimpered again when she could not find her usual relief in closing her legs as they remained entwined with his.

She twisted back towards him and her hand fell away from his hair as he rose his head to look at her. Her hair was spread out in soft waves over his arm and her eyes were alight with a desire in them he had never seen so predominant before. Her heart was beating quickly under his palm on her breast, her breaths coming in quick and heavy. He thought he would die when he caught the scent of her slick arousal dripping from her heat. His head was swimming from it, but he couldn’t stop drinking her in.

Then she reached a hand up to his jaw, tugging him towards her as she leaned up to meet his lips. He angled his head over hers as he pushed against her and she submitted to him. His lips swept over hers, his hands still continuing the kneading of her flesh. He squeezed her breast as his thumb continued to brush over her nipple, his other hand stroking her stomach just above where her leathers were tied. Her legs continued to try to disentangle themselves from him so she could calm the deep ache at her center, but his limbs would not release her. “Vilkas, please.” She pleaded with him between his open-mouthed kisses. 

“What are you begging me for?” He asked her and her back bowed away from him as his hand splayed out over the ties of her leathers. His hand was scorching where it rested against her and all she wanted was to soothe the flame. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and the knuckle of his index finger when she hadn’t responded. She whimpered and shook her head. He growled into her mouth as his lips crashed against hers once more and her breath left her. His hand on her pelvis moved up to stroke his knuckles across the bare skin revealed there and her hips thrusted forward. She felt a small sense of shame come over her, her body reacting in ways she didn’t fully control. He groaned against her mouth, his hand pushing back against her and his hardness pressing into her from behind. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted more, or for him to stop. She remembered Aela’s words and the memory of the previous night reminded her of what she truly desired.

“More.” She finally told him. “Leave me with something to remember.” His head dropped to her shoulder, his hot breaths on her neck once more. The hand on her leathers slid downwards and she let out a strangled gasp when he cupped her heat. Her hips thrust against him again and he pressed his palm down at the apex of her thighs and a loud moan left her lips. His hand left her, and she felt bereft without it, whimpering against him. He tsked at her as his hand returned to the ties of her leathers, slowly tugging them free.

“So desperate for my touch.” She heard him whisper. 

“Vilkas, I’ve never…” She started

“I know.” He interrupted her, his voice deep yet gentle. “I just want my hands on you.” He said as his hand freed her leather’s ties. Her breathing picked up even more as he slipped his hand beneath them. “Just let me feel you.” She felt his words roll through her like thunder. Then his fingers sifted through her curls to brush against a tiny bundle of nerves at the tip of her slit. Her high-pitched gasp turned into a groan as his electrifying touch rippled through her. Her body bowed and her eyes rolled closed when he brushed across it a second time. He used his index and ring finger to spread her folds before reaching his middle finger down towards her entrance. "Fuck." He let out in a guttural groan when he dipped into her wetness. He swiped his finger up through her slickness and the rough pad of it found her bud again and she keened at the feel of him.

“Vilkas…” She cried his name and he shushed her as his finger swept up her folds again, eliciting another moan from her. 

“Gods… you have no idea what feeling you like this does to me.” He spoke into her ear. He rested his forehead against her temple while he continued to whisper his desires as he stroked her. “I need you to know, just how hard I’m holding back from stripping you naked and making you mine right now.” He growled into her and she was biting her lip to keep her vocal responses stifled. She opened her eyes briefly to glance at him and saw the yellow glow of his eyes meet hers. A gasp escaped her as his eyes turned down to look at his hand hidden away between her legs, still stroking her, spreading her wetness through her folds and on his fingers. 

He came back to attack her neck again, kissing and nipping and licking all while his other hand pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She was panting and as hot as the scorching fire that burned through her from his hands. She had never felt anything like it and her body was screaming at her for more. She thrusted her hips again to meet his hand and he moved it down further to slowly insert the tip of his finger inside her. His eyes turned to hers when he pushed inside her a little more. Her lids were lowered, and her eyes were clouded with lust. Her mouth was open in an O as a small moan escaped her. It drove him on as he slowly sheathed his entire finger within her, and her eyes widened a fraction at the feel of him inside her. Her wet heat was all he could feel as his finger dragged back out of her and thrust inside once more. She groaned and her eyes rolled back as her lids closed.

He returned his lips to her neck, kissing his way up to her ear. “When you come back to Whiterun, I’m taking you out of the city.” He started, punctuating some of his words as his finger thrust into her. He mostly held his grip against her breast to keep her flush against him while she arched and curved her body to his ministrations. His lips traveled to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He licked at the soft area of skin. “I’m going to take you out to the plains. In the open and free under the stars. Where you belong.” He moved his thumb up to her pearl and pressed down on her as he continued to sheath his finger inside her over and over again. She cried out, her body trying curve her spine from the pleasure but his arm around her held her place. “And I’m going to make you mine.” He bit down at where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth digging in just enough to add a small spike of pain. His name fell from her lips in a pleading cry and he released her skin from his mouth, licking at her after he did so.

She felt him everywhere. He was hard like steel against every inch of the back of her body. His right arm curled around her to grope her chest, brushing against her nipple, randomly tugging it when he desired. His legs grappled with hers as he held her open enough for his hand to move freely between her thighs. His finger plunged into her, building a tightness in her womb that pulled all the energy in her being towards it, coiling and swirling. His calloused thumb rubbed into the tiny spot of pure pleasure and her eyes were wetting from the overwhelming feel of it all. Her body strained with each invigorating touch or stroke and she couldn’t hold back her cries of ecstasy any longer.

He crooked his finger inside her, his lips still gliding over her neck and she wailed, thrusting her hips towards his hand. Pleasure shot through her body as the pad of his finger rubbed against something within her, drawing sounds of gratification from her throat. He forced her hips back down with his finger hooked inside her and her shoulders shook with her sob. It was so much, too much. The tensity building inside her womb increased tenfold and her body was nearly trembling with it. “Vilkas…” She said his name pleadingly, but he heard the worry behind it. His lips were back at her ear to console her.

“It’s okay. Let go for me.” He growled into her ear and she whimpered out another sob. “Relax your mind. Give your body to it.” His strokes picked up in speed as he pinched her nipple again. She pleaded with him again, his name on her lips but he didn't stop. The coil within her tightened some more, her pelvis pressing into his hand as she grunted from the strain of it before it snapped like a whip.

She threw her head back, and he swallowed her wails with his mouth, devouring her lips with his own as he continued thrusting his finger inside her. She clenched around him, drenching his hand and her trousers with her slick heat. He drew out her orgasm, only slowing his hands after she reached the peak of her pleasure. He feathered light kisses below her ear, over her jaw and throat as she lay in his arms panting.

He removed his hand from her leathers but kept his right hand over her breast, stroking her with his knuckles tenderly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him as he looked down at her. She was looking up at him with hooded eyes, her lips parted from her heavy breathing and her cheeks flush from her arousal. She looked like an exotic treasure he wished to lock up and keep for himself. She was glowing and he savored it, as it was all for him. “You’ve never done that before.” He said to her as a statement of fact and she slowly shook her head. A possessive pride roared inside him at being the first to grant her such bliss. He owned all of the intimate pleasure she had ever felt, and it drove him wild knowing he would be the only one to ever do so.

He leaned his forehead against hers and her eyes closed once more. “The next time I see you like this – flushed and staring up at me with those exotic eyes – I want to be under the stars and buried inside you.” He saw her visibly shudder at his words. “And not like this…” He crooked the middle finger that was inside her only moments ago against her waist and her shaky breath told him she knew what he meant. His words stirred that now familiar sensation within her and she whimpered from it, her body deliciously aching there already from her climax. 

He leaned in for one last hungry kiss, his hands gripping her tightly. He shifted her so he could recline behind her. “I do hope I gave you something to remember.” He murmured out into her hair and she gave him a contented hum in response, sleep already sneaking up on her. He smiled as his hand went back to running softly over her waist, his hands stroking over her bare skin this time. “Sleep for now, Love.” He whispered to her, but she didn’t respond, her breathing beginning to deepen. He moved his hand up over her breast slightly to feel her heartbeat in his palm as he focused in on the sound. Between that and the overwhelming smell of her from her arousal filling the room he fell asleep not caring if he felt rested when he awoke or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing this kind of thing, I hope it was readable. I had a lot to try and fit into this chapter so I hope it doesn't feel rushed, but I also don't like writing out dungeon diving. It gets repetitive so unless combat has importance to the story I don't like to write it out of I can help it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and showing your support!


	31. Chapter 31

Novalise awoke in the Frozen Hearth inn when rays of light, reflected off the snow outside, made their way into their room. She slowly blinked opened her eyes and immediately felt the hard, warm presence behind her. Vilkas’ arm was still wrapped around her, clinging to her chest and she felt his deep breaths in her hair and on her neck. Her thoughts swarmed back to the night before and she felt her muscles quiver at the memory. 

What he had done… it was like nothing she had ever felt – physically, emotionally, or mentally. She had no idea her body was capable of such pleasure and while overwhelming at first, the soft glow of it afterwards brought her a comfortable calm she had never before experienced. The things he had said to her brought on a rush of anticipation, causing her imagination to wonder with what more he could show her. She licked her lips then bit the bottom one when she thought about what will now await her on her return to Whiterun if his words were true.

It made her dread his departure even more that day. He would be heading back before her, just as they planned, but she hadn’t realized how much she wouldn’t like the idea of his absence. This would be the first time they would truly be separated since her return from High Hrothgar, and while it hadn’t been long since then, she still felt she had grown even closer to him. His presence was a comfort that she had come to relish.

Her thoughts explored this new yearning he brought out from within her. She absentmindedly moved her left arm over his where it lay draped over her waist. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm, feeling the corded muscle of his forearm and the dusting of dark hairs. After a few moments she felt him tense, his arms closing in on her as he tightened his hold on her body. He squeezed her breast tenderly as he pulled her close and groaned into her neck. 

With that, knowing he was awake, she shifted, rotating to look behind her so she could see him. He released her to let her completely turn around to face him, but he was quick to pull her back to him. His arms wrapped around her, his hands rubbing her back as he pulled her closer to him and her legs curled around his. She laid her head on his bicep and they were nearly face to face. After their eyes met, they were silent for a short time. She reached a hand up and dragged her fingers across the stubble on his jaw. Her eyes followed the path of her fingers, admiring each of his features. He had a strong, pronounced jaw but it wasn’t wide, many of his features slimmer than his brothers. Her finger faintly ran over his full bottom lip and pronounced upper lip before gliding over his defined cheekbone. She slid her finger underneath a dark lock of his black hair and tucked it behind his ear. Her hand made its way to the nape of his neck then her eyes flickered to his. The light in the room allowed her to see the light blue tint within his icy silver irises framed with faded black warpaint.

She was starting to learn how to better read them the more she looked at them. She saw a light in them as they lay there, and it made her breath catch. She didn’t know what would bring on such an intense stare from those eyes but even _she_ could tell her pulse starting racing. 

“Has anyone told you that you are a very handsome man?” She whispered to him, a small smile forming on her lips. His lips curved to the side in a half smile for her and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Something tells me I’ve heard it more often than you’ve heard how much of a remarkably exotic beauty you are. A problem I will need to rectify.” His hand came up to her cheek as he tilted his head to connect his lips gently with hers before pulling away all too soon. His thumb stroked her jaw as he looked down at her. “I will never get over how striking and expressive your eyes are. I can always see the dragon hiding behind them.” She didn’t try to hide her smile.

“You’re one to talk.” She cleared her throat and licked her lips before looking away from him for a split second. When she looked back, she continued, “Your wolf was showing last night.”

“That’s because, for once, the wolf’s desires are very closely aligned with my own.” She swallowed but didn’t dare look away from him even when they looked like he wanted to devour her. After she held his eyes for longer than she anticipated she could, it gave her courage a small boost.

“Did you mean what you said?” She had been thinking about it since she remembered his words this morning. The anticipation it brought her was both terrifying and thrilling.

He leaned in near her ear and she could feel his stubble brush against her cheek. “Every. Word.” She trembled at the severity of his tone. His words shot straight to her core. She heard him take a quick inhale and he groaned, the sound rumbling within his chest. “But if I don’t separate myself from you now, I’m not sure I can control myself well enough to wait that long.” He sighed before he made to move away, and she let him with a sound of protest. 

They got their things together and when they made their way into the main area, Aela was already waiting for them. “Good, now we just got to wake ice brain. Cart got here a little while ago, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” She said, standing and walking into the other Companion’s room to wake him. 

When Farkas walked out of his room a short time later, he grinned as his eyes shifted between Novalise and Vilkas. Novalise looked at Farkas with wary confusion. Farkas finally turned more towards his brother. “You know, you smell fantastic this morning. Dip your hands in some new scented oils?” Vilkas nearly snarled at his brother and Novalise’s face dropped as her eyes went wide. Her cheeks already starting to redden she looked to Aela to see the woman concealing her own smile.

“Oh gods.” Novalise said in a shock as she thought about the enhanced senses of the two other werewolves before them and what had exactly transpired the night before that those senses might have caught onto. Her mortification grew. “Oh gods!” The said with dread and a hand flew up to her face as if to hide from her smiling Companions. 

Vilkas on the other hand looked ready to murder his brother but Farkas had been too busy laughing from Novalise’s reaction. Even Aela could no longer contain her amusement at the pair. Novalise was shaking her head, her hand still covering her face so Aela wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started guiding them towards the door. She leaned her head over to say in a lowered voice. “I see you took my suggestion.” Novalise could hear the smirk in her voice and she practically groaned at the other woman. 

They made their way to the carriage waiting for them and Novalise stood to the side waiting for Vilkas. As the other two werewolves climbed into the carriage, he walked over to her. She gave him a small smile and he could see she was already mourning his presence. He gently grasped her chin with his thumb and knuckle, “You’ll come back to me soon.” He reassured her. “But in the meantime,” He tightened his grip on her and brought their faces closer, his eyes serious as they looked between hers, “Don’t do anything incredibly dangerous. And if you do, don’t die or I will be very, very angry with you.” Her smile widened and she gifted him a small laugh. He moved his hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead, his thumb stroking her hair. “You’re alone this time. So, please, just be safe.” He reaffirmed and she nodded her head. He gave one last deep inhale and exhale before he pulled himself away to the carriage.

She backed away as he climbed in and they started to pull away. She gave a last wave before heading up to the college, not sure if she could handle watching them leave. 

She walked all the way through town and up the ramp leading to the college. An Altmer stood at the top of the ramp in fur robes. As Novalise approached she spoke to her.

“Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!” The Altmer told her, a firmness to her tone but she did not speak down to her.

“Why is that?” Novalise asked her, looking up to the college warily, taking into account her previous observations about the state of the building.

“It is not great secret that we have been unjustly blamed for a great many things over the years. The good people of Skyrim on occasion would rather pass judgement than attempt to understand what we do here. Thus, we must take certain precautions in order to secure our safety.” She replied.

“Right. Well, I’m desperately in need of information only your college has. So, perhaps I may enter?” Novalise said with a lilting tone of hope to her question.

“What exactly do you expect to find within?” The Altmer asked her and Novalise supposed it was a valid question.

“I seek knowledge of the Elder Scrolls.” Novalise replied honestly and simply. The Altmer gave her a thoughtful look and slowly nodded her head.

“There are some who have been here in the past that have spent years studying the accumulated knowledge of the scrolls. But what you seek does not come easily and can destroy those without a strong will.” She warned.

“Yeah. So, I’ve gathered.” Novalise said slightly distressed but cleared her throat. 

“Well if we have what you seek, the question now is what you can offer the College.”

“Excuse me?” Novalise said incredulously. The Altmer gave a haughty chuckle.

“Not just anyone is allowed inside.” She said crossing her arms and shaking her head at the Dragonborn. “Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic.” She made a thoughtful face, “A small test, if you will.” Novalise face fell.

“I can barely hold a Clairvoyance spell.” She said hopelessly and but her lip. “But I think I have something better?” Novalise’s face quirked with her hopeful tone and the Altmer narrowed her eyes. Novalise took a deep breath and looked to the crumbling bridge ahead of her warily before she shouted. Her body turned Ethereal and the Altmer’s eyes grew wide as recognition set in. Novalise body solidified and she raised her eyebrows in question to the Altmer. “So… would you grant entry to the Dragonborn?”

“So, the stories are true… you are Dragonborn!” She said in awe and excitement before she smiled wide. “I think there is much that we can learn from each other. I think you’ll be a superb addition to the College.” Novalise went to protest but she continued. “Welcome, Apprentice. I’ll lead you across the bridge.” She turned and started walking away, and Novalise stood there shell-shocked for a second before she went after her. She droned on about the college when Novalise finally got a word in.

“I’m not here to be a student.” She got out. The Altmer turned to her, disappointment in her features.

“Why not?” She asked.

“I just need to find an Elder Scroll to stop the dragons, I…”

“Well why not work on learning more about casting while you’re here? You said you can cast spells…”

“One. I can cast one spell.” Novalise corrected and the Altmer waved her off as she continued walking.

“That’s all it takes to start out as a mage. And I imagine spells could be very effective against dragons. I’ve never seen one myself, but magic has its uses in combat.” Novalise couldn’t argue that after what she had seen with Esbern. She had truly only wanted to stay long enough to find out more about the Elder Scrolls, but perhaps the Altmer was right. She did want to work on harnessing her magicka easier and where best to do that other than the mage’s college? 

The Altmer opened a gate and they entered into a grand courtyard. There was a large magic fountain in the center, behind it a large statue meant to depict a mage and Novalise didn’t know if it was someone important or not. The sides of the circular courtyard were made of large pillars leading up to the overlook above them. Ahead of them was the main entrance to the college. Grand double doors sat at the bottom of a tall stone tower. At the top, the college’s symbol was stained into a circular glass window. There were trees and flora covered in snow around sparsely filling the area around them and Novalise thought the place actually looked rather wondrous.

They walked to the center of the courtyard, around the fountain and statue. Novalise saw two people on the other side in front of the double doors, unaware of her or the Altmer’s presence and she was thankful for it. The first person was a smaller woman, Breton by the looks of it. She was arguing with the taller Altmer dressed in Thalmor robes before her. Novalise’s nerves were on edge at the sight of those justiciar robes and the anxious lump returned to her throat.

Novalise’s panic rose even further when the Altmer told her to stop a short distance away before she walked over to the arguing pair. She tried her best to interrupt with politeness and caught the attention of the Breton. The Altmer gestured to Novalise and she turned her head downward slightly in hopes of somewhat concealing her face from the Thalmor agent with the hood of her fur cloak. The Breton turned and dismissed the Thalmor Justiciar before she walked with the Altmer over to where Novalise waited.

“Welcome to the College.” The Breton said as she approached and then held out her hand. “Mirabelle Ervine.” Novalise took her hand and shook it. The woman had a firm grip on her hand before she released it. “Faralda here said she lost her manners and forgot her introductions.”

“I’m Novalise.” She introduced herself but did not project her voice for fear the justiciar heading inside the college might hear.

“This, is the Dragonborn.” The Altmer, Faralda, stated, trying to contain her excitement. Novalise saw the justiciar pause as he opened the door, his head slightly turning towards them over his shoulder before he continued through the door. Novalise swallowed heavily and tried not to display the sliver of fear that went through her at the sight. She put a fake polite smile on her face and turned all her attention back to the two mages before her.

“The Dragonborn?” Mirabelle questioned. “You should make for an interesting student.” She said crossing her arms, holding the parchment board below her arms.

“Well… actually, I’m not very proficient in magic. I didn’t even know I could use it until a few months ago.” She started to explain. “I came here because I needed to do research on the Elder Scrolls.” Mirabelle’s eyebrows rose and she blinked. 

“Elder Scrolls? I mean, I’m sure Urag has something on them but may I ask what you need this information for?” She told her, tactfully showing her distrust.

“That… is a long story.” Novalise told her, pursing her lips to the side. 

“Well, unfortunately, I don’t have time for long stories today.” Mirabelle told her but tried to offer her consolation. “But the College _is_ supposed to be a place of study.” She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she took Novalise in. “Do you truly have no interest in the study of magic?” Novalise looked between the Altmer and the Breton, biting her lip.

“I mean… I suppose I could gain to learn something, but I’m not practiced in the use of magicka at all.” The insecurity in the answer was plain in the way she stuttered out the sentence and she internally chastised herself.

“Some people have difficulty getting started but we can help with that too. What school of magic might you be interested in?” Mirabelle put both her hands on the side parchment board she held and held it in front of her, her arms straight downward. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t know where to start. I can cast an illusion spell alright but Danica Pure-Spring in Whiterun tried helping me learn some healing magic, but I wasn’t very successful.”

“Hm.” Mirabelle turned to Faralda, “Tolfidir is in the Hall of Elements getting ready to give a lecture. Why don’t you show our potential student here to the hall and let her see for herself what she wishes to stay for.” She turned back to Novalise. “If you wish to study the Elder Scrolls we’re happy to aid the Dragonborn, we just hope that any discoveries can be shared with the rest of the College so that we can all benefit from this hm?” Novalise nodded her head.

“Yes. Of Course. Thank you.” Mirabelle gave a nod back. 

“Then if you’ll excuse me, I have some lessons to plan. It was nice to meet you.” She walked off behind them and Faralda held her arms towards the main door across the courtyard.

“Shall we?” Novalise nodded her head and followed the Altmer into the college. It wasn’t much warmer once the doors closed behind them but she removed her hood. They entered into the tall lobby with a door on each side. A large open gate was before her, that if closed, would show the college’s crest and she heard voices from the room past it. Faralda walked through the gate into the room that also had a large magicka fountain here. They came around the fountain and Novalise saw a handful of students standing in a semi-circle around an elderly Nord who she assumed was Tolfidir. He was already addressing the students before him but paused when Faralda caught his attention.

Faralda once again instructed Novalise to wait at the end of the gathering of students and she went to approach the teacher. Tolfidir’s expression turned into one of pleasant surprise and he looked to Novalise, who was trying to not let her anxiety get the best of her when more eyes turned her way. Faralda turned back to exit the room and walked past her whispering a, “Good luck,” before she made her way out of the hall. Tolfidir’s voice called her back to the lecture.

“Welcome! We only just begun, so feel free to just listen.” He addressed her and she just nodded as she folded her arms across her torso. The elderly mage continued on with his views on the importance of safety when practicing magicka but went back and forth with a few of the students on progressing the class quicker. 

He wanted to demonstrate the use of magical wards. This piqued Novalise’s interest as it was something she had considered attempting when learning with Danica. Novalise had imagined the idea of using a powerful ward during a dragon fight would come in handy for someone who usually defaults to archery like herself and wouldn’t have a free hand to carry a real shield.

Tolfidir passed out a number of spell tomes for a lesser ward around and aided students in learning and casting the spell. Some of the more experienced, senior students helped the newer enrollees. Danica hadn’t had any spell tomes while she attempted to teach Novalise healing magic which might have added to the difficulty she experienced when trying to learn. Farengar, however, did have a spell tome with him and while she was not perfect at casting the spell with any efficiency, she made more progress than she had with Danica. So, when Tolfidir approached her with the spell tome, she was hoping this would aid her in understanding of how to cast the spell better.

The notations of this tome were nothing like that of Farengar’s tome, but it was still easier to understand than Danica’s method. The poor woman tried, but Novalise figured she had enough to worry about. With a few clarifications from Tolfidir and with his demonstration, she was able to cast a small ward in front of her. It wasn’t as big as any shield a Companion would use but if she practiced it enough it would grow larger and stronger.

Tolfidir continued on with the lecture, illustrating uses of the spell by having the more experienced students safely demonstrate the utility of the spell in front of the rest of the class. She could easily admit to herself she enjoyed the class and had she the time for it, she might have considered staying for a while. But she was the Dragonborn and she had much more important things to do than attend mage’s school. 

“Well, I think this is an excellent start. I'd like you all to continue practicing with wards, please. I think perhaps we're ready to begin exploring some of the various applications of magic throughout history. The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby. It's an excellent learning opportunity. I suggest we meet there for tomorrow’s class and see what awaits us inside. That's all for now, thank you." The students began to disperse and Tolfidir gestured to Novalise to wait. She stood off to the side as the class filtered out and he approached her.

“I hope you enjoyed the class.” He told her and she gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

“I did, actually. Thank you.” 

“You sound surprised.” He told her and she inwardly cringed.

“I, uh. Well, I didn’t come here for magic lessons in mind. But I only just recently discovered I even had the capability to use it so…” Tolfidir nodded in understanding, his eyes were old, and kind and she could see the smile in them.

“Well then, I am glad to have increased your interest in the magical arts.” He said with a slight bow. “Will you be joining us at Saarthal tomorrow?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Her look was uncertain, but he could see the temptation in her eyes. “I really need to do the research I came here for.”

“Well if you don’t find what you’re looking for tonight, I urge you to join us. I would be honored to work with the Dragonborn on developing her magicka capabilities.” The elderly man said, before gesturing to the gate at the front of the room with an extended arm. “Let me escort you to the library. Urag can help you with your research, he’s our librarian.” Novalise smiled and nodded her head at the master mage. 

He took her out to the main lobby and opened one of the side doors that entered into a stairwell. Circling up a couple flights of stairs, they came to another door and entered into a large space filled with more books than she had ever seen in her life. “The library is officially titled the Arcanaeum, once called the Ysmir Collective.” She heard Tolfidir say beside her. There was a large space before they reached a multiple story cylindrical room. Large stone columns were spaced symmetrically around the room and they arched up to meet in the center above a small area with tables for studying that had a few steps leading down to it. The stone walls and columns were lined with shelves. Other than the space in the center, there was not a wall that did not have books on it. Across the small study space was a large desk with an Orsimer behind it. Novalise made a face of mild surprise. “Urag is very proud of this library and works very hard to maintain it. So as long as you’re respectful here, you are welcomed.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him politely, the awe still shining in her eyes. Tolfidir gave her a slight polite bow before heading back to the stairs. There were a small handful of students in the library, so she quietly walked straight towards the Orsimer she assumed was Urag. He had a long white beard and white balding hair tied in the back. She placed her hands against the edge of the desk, her fingers on the top surface. The piece of furniture was so tall it reached her chest. She leaned forward as she addressed the librarian. “Hi.” He just looked at her, so she continued. “Right. I am here because I need to research all that I can about the Elder Scrolls. I was told you were the one to talk to about it.”

“What do you plan on doing with your research into these Elder Scrolls?” He asked her, placing his hands on the desk. He was much taller than her, the desk reaching his upper waist.

“Well…” She hesitated. “I need to locate one.”

“Do you even know what you’re asking about, or are you just someone’s errand girl?” He asked her with a condescending tone. Her face dropped into a deadpan as she took a deep breath.

“If I knew more about what I was asking about, I wouldn’t be trying to research them.” She started. “And no. I am not an errand girl. If only that were the case.”

“What do you plan to do with it?” He asked her.

“It’s a long story…” She said, then bit her lip.

“This isn’t something you can just use for an experiment, kid.” He told her, leaning forward on his desk.

“I know, or I at least know enough that what I’m trying to do is very serious and dangerous, but it is the only option I have in stopping the dragons.”

“What’s this have to do with dragons?” He asked her incredulously.

“I’m…” She looked around the room for the Thalmor agent but still didn’t trust her eyes. She leaned over the desk and with a lowered voice she continued. “I’m the Dragonborn.” He guffawed and she rolled her eyes at him before deadpanning again. She took a step back from the desk as he continued to chuckle and as badly as she wanted to use her fire breath, or frost breath or really any damaging shout, she opted for the same shout she used as an example for Faralda earlier. Her body turned ethereal and the Orsimer stopped laughing, his face dropping in shock. She stared up at him when she solidified, her arms crossed.

“My apologies.” He said as he straightened, tugging on his robe to better compose himself. “So, you need an Elder Scroll to stop the dragons. Did the Greybeards put you up to this?” He asked her and she hesitated, her eyes roaming around the room for a quick second.

“Yes?” She made her answer a question as, technically, it was true. But also… not true. She personally had a hard timed considering Paarthurnax a Greybeard even if he was their leader. The Orsimer raised a brow at her in questioning and slowly nodded his head. 

“Hm.” He eyed her carefully before sighing. “We honestly don’t have much on them, so don’t get your hopes up. It’s mostly lies leavened with rumor and conjecture.”

“Well, then on top of that what can _you_ tell me about them?” She asked with slight disappointment toning her voice. The Orsimer made a thoughtful face and took a second before he finally spoke.

“The simplest way to put is, there’s nothing simple about an Elder Scroll. It’s a reflection of all possible futures and all possible pasts.” He started.

“The leader of the Greybeards told me they were artifacts both in and out of time.” She inputted and he gave a side to side nod.

“More or less. The Scrolls exist here, with us, but also beyond and beneath. Before and after. They are bits of Divine made substance so we could know them.” 

“They’re omniscient?” She asked to attempt clarification.

“In a way yes. But to even read an Elder Scroll a person must have the most rigorously trained mind, or else risk madness.” He warned and she slowly nodded her head. Her face blank as it always was when that specific warning was mentioned once again. 

“Yup. Got that.” She paused and tried to smile more as she continued. “So, I suppose I’ll take a look at what you have now if that’s okay?” She asked him and he nodded before he told her to wait as he searched for what she needed. After several minutes he returned with a few books on hand. He set the small stack of them down on his desk and she saw there were only three. She did not hold back her displeasured surprise.

“The biggest library in all of Skyrim and you only have three books on the Elder Scrolls?” She asked incredulously, her voice gaining a higher pitch. 

“I told you, it wasn’t much. People who have studied them in the past devoutly go mad. So, people tend not to study them.” He told her sliding the books towards her.

“Great.” She said with a fake smile. “Thanks for these.” She grabbed them and hauled them over to an empty table nearby and once again began the ancient ritual of research and study.

* * *

Novalise wanted to ensure she got all the information she could possibly squeeze from these three books, so she decided to take her time with each one. She took notes in her journal about each subject the books covered. The first book she started with was _An Accounting of the Scrolls_. The author was a moth priest who wrote of his first encounters with the Elder Scrolls. This must have been some time ago seeing as he listed rather large numbers of them in one location yet of course also alluded to the fact they were also never there at all. She knew this was just something she wouldn’t be able to wrap her mind around no matter how terribly she desired to. It was the only book she got through that day before night had fallen and Urag told her she’d have to come back to study more in the morning.

She returned to the Inn in town, grabbing herself some stew and mead. When she closed the door to her bedroom and looked at the empty room a feeling of melancholy caused her heart to ache. She already knew why, and it was something she admitted to herself a long time ago after her life had changed so drastically. She missed companionship.

She valued Lydia’s company probably more than anyone else’s. Though the woman had originally stayed with her from obligation there was a deeper honor that drove her. Lydia had always been an open ear for when she needed to think out loud about her problems, only offering advice or input when asked. She wasn’t sure if that had anything to do with her position, but she hoped not. No. Lydia wasn’t that type of person, she was honest as well. Novalise had only ever had her mother as family but Lydia truly became the first part of her new family. She was the sister she never had, never even wished for but she was thankful to have her now. Lydia had lost her family as well a long time ago and perhaps that was what made them bond so quickly, despite not knowing that fact about each other for some time.

Then there were the Companions. She mostly traveled with a Circle member which meant Aela, Farkas or Vilkas. Aela was not the sister that Lydia was but she was… well… a shield-sister. Someone she could still depend on but knew they were similar in their base tendencies to be solitary. While Aela was aloof in most cases, the woman was stronger for it; unlike Novalise who recently discovered how much she’d come to depend on others but had accepted it, nonetheless. 

Farkas also provided her with something none of the others did. He was carefree. It wasn’t anything he did on purpose or imposed on her, but it was that, while in his presence, one might strive to find a similar inner peace he seemed to have found so long ago. Many have called him names or insulted his intelligence, but she didn’t think it was a lack of intelligence. His mind was just at peace. Which was saying a lot since he possessed the beast blood.

Which brought her to his polar opposite twin. She felt her heart clench at the thought of him. Their relationship had definitely started out strained, to say the least. It had been better before he discovered she was his mate but still nothing like it once was. Even before her injury she’d catch him sometimes looking at her with those intense eyes and it had nearly made her tremble. When he took her to defeat the dragon at the shrine, she started to feel that comforting presence with him. She felt it in Driftshade as well. She had been terrified when he transformed. She only remembered bits and pieces of Farkas’ transformation but he quickly ended his attacks before… well… she didn’t want to think about the part that came after. But Vilkas had been on a rampage. She only stayed a few seconds to see what happened before she had run in fear. At that thought she wondered if it was her presence that had caused the reaction, especially given what happened before he turned back, and made a note to ask him about it at a later time. 

Whatever it was they had, then and now, had always just felt… right. She did not have much… or any, really, experience with these types of things but she also imagined most people didn’t have experience with werewolf mating either, so that at least made her feel a smidge better. Regardless, everything he introduced to her never felt wrong or uncomfortable and maybe that was the instinct that belonged to being his mate but she couldn’t help but wonder if it affected her at all in the first place. She was not a werewolf and while she may be _his_ mate, that doesn’t technically mean he’s hers. If that is how it even works.

But was she not a dragon? Was there not some part of her that was beastly too? He had already explained why his wolf was drawn to her. To tame the dragon. A shiver tickled her spine at the that thought of his words, and she decided that was enough pondering mates and their bonds when hers was not present. 

She crawled into the bed, making sure to grab the extra furs she brought since she was missing a certain someone, she wasn’t going to name again lest she travel down a path of endless thoughts once more. She stared at the wall as she curled in on herself and hoped her dreams would keep her warm with thoughts of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to touch a little on the College quests. I won't be doing a whole lot but a little bit here and there. I also wanted to make the College seem like more because I think it was rather underwhelming in game personally, including the library.
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying the story even without some Nova/Vilkas for awhile. :p


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been edited or proofread very well yet but it's been a few days since I uploaded. I'll come back and edit it later.
> 
> Sorry I was delayed in getting this one out. I'm honestly not a huge fan of the College quests so that overflows into my writing. 
> 
> Also I started a new book series that I got hooked on and read straight through lol. If y'all haven't read anything by Jennifer L. Armentrout, you should.
> 
> Update: Edited.

_Imagine living beneath the waves with a strong-sighted blessing of most excellent fabric. Holding the fabric over your gills, you would begin to breathe-drink its warp and weft. Though the plantmatter fibers imbue your soul, the wretched plankton would pollute the cloth until it stank to heavens of prophecy. This is one manner in which the Scrolls first came to pass, but are we the sea, or the breather, or the fabric? Or are we the breath itself?_

Novalise stared at the page before her with a confused line in her brow. She had arrived at the library in the early morning, shortly after Urag had unlocked the doors. She went to work on the second book on the Elder Scrolls immediately and was already having a difficult time. The book was made up of odd metaphors and seemed more like an erratic and eccentric philosophical discussion within the author’s mind. It was like a large book of inside jokes that she was not in the know on. 

She desperately pushed on through the book, not sure if notes would help or what types of notes she could possibly jot down from this. She hadn’t been halfway through the book when she heard someone politely clear their throat very closely behind her. She turned to her right and looked up to see Tolfidir standing next to her.

“Good morning, Dragonborn.” She offered him a polite smile and a head nod in return. “I wanted to remind you about the excavation site we’ll be visiting today.” He gestured towards her books, “I know you’re still working on your research, but I thought I’d offer the opportunity once more.” Novalise had actually forgotten about his invitation from the previous day. She had only considered attending for a small moment the previous day before she focused on her studying. She looked back to the page in front of her and bit her lip.

“You know…” She started looking back up to him. “I don’t think I’m getting anywhere with this book today. Perhaps I can spare the time. Thank you.” She closed her book, taking note of where she left off before standing.

“We’ll be glad to have you.” He waited as she returned the books to Urag, asking he once again set them aside for her. She walked back to Tolfidir who led her out of the library and into the courtyard where a small group of students were waiting. They waited for a short time as Tolfidir addressed the group before leading them off towards the ruins. They walked halfway through town before they came to a path leading up to the mountains bordering the city directly to the west. It was a surprisingly short journey, roughly an hour before they could see the ruins.

As they approached, Tolfidir went into a description and history of the ruins that Novalise tried to pay attention to. She was a bit overwhelmed, but she tried to imagine she was just on another job for the Companions. Except instead of killing creatures or bandits she was… looking at… things? She honestly wasn’t entirely sure what they would be doing but Tolfidir said they’d be searching for anything that might be of interest. She had been in enough Nordic crypts herself to know there was always something interesting to find if you delved far enough.

Once they were inside, Tolfidir handed out assignments to the students. He hadn’t given her anything to do so she thought it was best to ask. When she approached, he took a quick glance around the ruins in gesture.

“What do you think?” He asked her and an awkward laugh bubbled from her throat. She immediately composed herself with an apologetic look.

“Sorry. Once you’ve seen one Nordic crypt, they all start to look the same.” She made a thoughtful face as if she were trying to recall something. “I believe I’ve been through, four of them now.” Her thoughts actually paused at the statement. In less than a year, she had cleared four Nordic tombs, two Silver Hand forts, and killed five dragons. It had apparently been a very busy year for her. She wondered if even some of the more seasoned adventurers could say they’ve experienced that much throughout their whole lives. “But don’t take that as disinterest in me helping. I can do whatever you need.”

“Well, since you say you are experienced in these types of places, why don’t you go help Arniel Gane? He’s one of our scholars, here working on cataloging our finds. I expect he’d appreciate some help in locating any additional magical artifacts here in the ruins. He’s a bit further into the ruins.” He gestured to the bow strapped around her, “So, I’d feel more comfortable sending in someone I know can handle themselves.”

“As long as we don’t wake all the spirits, or draugr or whatever else might be in here, we’ll be fine.” She gave him a reassuring smile, but he was anything but reassured as he glanced at some of his more novice spellcasters. He instructed her where she needed to go in the northern part of the ruins. 

She found the mage hunched over a table analyzing, what appeared to be a ring, very closely. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he barely turned to look at her. When he didn’t say anything she offered, “Tolfidir sent me to help you.” He gave her a quick once over, taking in her appearance and she imagined he most definitely did not see a mage before him.

“You’re going to help?” He asked her and she raised an incredulous brow. He relented and nodded before turning back to whatever he had been working. “Just don’t make a mess of the space. I’ve only looked through a portion of this section. You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just north of here.” He instructed her without looking her way again. She gave him a small sound of confirmation, suppressing an eyeroll at his attitude before she moved through the winding tunnels, carefully looking for anything of importance.

She continued to see the same old runes and architectural similarities she’d seen in every other Nordic ruin she had been through. Her foot stepped on something hard and she stepped back to see a silver ring on the ground. She tilted her head to the side as she knelt down and picked it up. It had engravings on it, none she could understand, and a red ruby in the inlay of the ring. The ruby sparkled and swirled with the effects of magicka. She made a sound of interest as she examined it before pocketing it to give to Arniel after she scoured the rest of the area. 

She continued on until she was met by a large iron gate blocking her from traveling further into the ruins. She automatically went about searching for a release but then thought better of it in case there was a reason they might be keeping it closed. She wasn’t a student so there was no reason for her to be doing anything she wasn’t specifically asked to do. However, when she had originally started glancing around the area, she saw on her left a glimmer of metal that pulled her attention.

The wall in front of her was holding what appeared to be an amulet set in a placeholder that seemed specifically carved for the piece of jewelry. That section of the wall also had runes and designs that were dissimilar to the rest of the area and what she saw in most tombs. She ran her fingers over the indents of the runes and immediately pulled her hand back when she felt the spark of strong magic. She held her hand close to her chest as she stared at the wall. There was still something drawing her to reach out for it again, but she wanted to ignore it.

Her eyes shifted to the amulet sitting on the inlay of the wall and she bit her lip. After what she had just felt, she was sure touching the amulet was a bad idea so she continued to grip her hand to her chest, but she couldn’t bring her feet to move herself away. Her curiosity had always gotten the best of her and while she was very intrigued by what was before her, there was more pulling her towards it.

She should leave. She should go tell Arniel or Tolfidir and let them handle it. She was finally able to get her feet to move and just as she took a step back, she heard a voice behind her, startling her from her trance.

“Have we found anything interesting, Dragonborn?” Tolfidir asked as he approached her. It took her a second to respond as she glanced to the wall she had just spent an unknown amount of time staring at. She shook her head quickly and blinked.

“Um, yeah. Actually. And you can just call me Novalise… or Nova. Just not… that.” She said, trying to speak coherently while her thoughts were still slightly jumbled. She gestured to the wall. “There is… something going on with this.” He took a few steps forward to see what she was gesturing to. His face turned to that of mild surprise and interest as he approached it.

“Hm, the markings are unfamiliar. Not anything seen throughout the rest of the ruins that is.” He mused, stroking the beard hairs at his chin. “The amulet likely offers something of importance.”

“I…” She started and he turned towards her. “I think it’s wise to leave it be.” His features changed to that of curiosity.

“Last time I took a special item off a pedestal in a Nordic crypt, myself and another Companion had to fend off roughly two dozen draugr.” She explained, thinking back to one of her many other life changing days that took place at Dustman’s Cairn.

“Ah.” He said as he nodded his head slowly in understanding. 

“The wall has magic emanating from it as well.” She told him. His face turned back to one of intrigue as he reached out to the wall and tilted his head.

“You’re not wrong there. Well this is just fascinating. This is a terrific find.” He praised. “I’m glad you were here to help.” She folded her arms across her midsection, her hands wrapped around her biceps just above her elbows and she gestured with one hand to the other side of the ruin where the rest of the class resided.

“I’m sure you all would have found it. I’m just used to this sort of thing by now.” She told him with a small smile. 

“Indeed.” He commented before he stepped back from the wall with no issue. She took note that he did not face the same compulsion she had when in close proximity of the magic emanating from the wall. 

“So, you have no idea what these markings might mean?” She asked him and he looked to them again but shook his head.

“No, I don’t believe so. Perhaps Urag has something on them if we search hard enough.” He suggested and she nodded her head. “It is all rather curious isn’t it?” He continued to examine the wall, running his fingers as she had over the markings. 

“I had to pull my hand away originally when I felt it. It was like a shock of sparks.” She told him and he chuckled.

“You must be highly sensitive to magicka. It was but a strong tingling to me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You’re experience as a Master Mage has nothing to do with it?” She inquired.

“In part yes. Though given who you are that might also attribute to it.” He observed and she made a face of agreement. 

“I don’t believe that’s the first time I’ve heard that.” She told him as he continued to analyze the wall. 

He was bent down near the center of the wall and when he straightened to respond to her his head bumped into the pedestal. She gasped as she reached her hands out to him but then they quickly retreated to cover her mouth as she winced on his behalf. He rubbed at the bump forming on his head and chuckled at his own folly.

Both their faces then dropped as the amulet atop the pedestal slowly slid down and onto the floor as a result. It made a small metallic sound when it collided with the floor. There was a loud clanging behind them, and her entire body drooped with a groan at the familiar sound. Tolfidir walked past her towards the source of the sound. She followed him to find they were gated in the small area, no sign of a way out.

“Well, I suppose it’s better than draugr.” She observed as she crossed her arms. Tolfidir began calling for Arniel who came rushing. The two mages bickered back and forth over how the gate might open. Novalise rolled her eyes and walked back towards the strange wall. The amulet still lay on the floor. She figured at this point there was no harm in inspecting the item.

She crouched down on one knee and lightly brushed her fingers against the large rectangular center of the amulet. The metal was cool to the touch, but she could feel magicka within this item too. She swallowed heavily before finally picking it up and holding it in her hand. Her breath tumbled out of her as the powerful magicka within the amulet seized her being. She could feel it bind with her own. She had never been so in tune with that part of herself before and she gasped for air when the feeling finally diminished.

It was not a completely dissimilar experience to when she found a word wall and she was curious as to what exactly the amulet did to her. She blinked her eyes a few times and when she finally focused her vision she looked to the wall. Wisps of color were emanating from it but nothing like the flowing glow of a word wall or a dragon soul. Just little licks of color in the air almost like smoke but more solid and sure in its motion. She looked back down to the amulet in her hand. There was an itch in the back of her mind, driving her to stand with the amulet still clutched in her hand. She took a step back and held out her open hand towards the wall.

She centered in on the feeling the amulet had given her and felt her magicka pulse strongly within her. She could access it easier, feel it ebbing and flowing with her life force. Her dragon’s soul. She pushed orders through her mind, just as she did when she used her thu’um, except she called upon a different power. Fire suddenly burst forth from her outstretched hand and she took a deep breath in at the feel of the flames flickering about her while she remained unburnt. The runes and markings of the wall before her bled bright fiery light before they cracked the wall. It fell to pieces before her, dust and dirt flying into the area of the small space. 

She closed her fist to pull back her fire and stepped back from the dusty air in front of her. She heard the footsteps of Tolfidir and Arniel near her, but she didn’t look to them. She was staring at the hand that had just spit fire. 

“Well, would you look at that!?” Tolfidir exclaimed albeit, calmly. He observed the Dragonborn and saw the amulet in her hand. She finally looked up to them as if only just realizing they were there. Her eyes were widened, and she nearly looked like she’d seen a ghost. “The amulet.” He gestured to it in her hand and she looked down to it. “It must have been connected to the amulet.” She looked back to him and slowly nodded her head. He looked to where the wall had been only a moment ago to see a tunnel that was not constructed upon within the ruins. There were no marking or statues or any sort of stone floor or walls. It was all just dirt leading somewhere they couldn’t see. “Would you like to see where this leads?” He asked the Dragonborn but Arniel assumed he had been asked and replied instead.

“I have more important matters to attend to. It seems your problem solved itself.” He said before turning on his heel to go back to his work. Tolfidir suppressed an eyeroll but kept his eyes on Novalise. His eyes flickered between her and the amulet again a few times before he finally thought to say something again, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” She took a deep breath and rapidly blinked before giving him a small smile and a head nod. He removed his hand then but still closely observed her behavior.

“Sorry. Yes. The amulet… it…” She looked back down to it; her brow furrowed. “It did something to my magicka. The only other time I had used fire magic was when I was unconscious from an injury suffering a nightmare.” She looked to him again. “I’ve never been able to access it so easily. It… it was like I was compelled to use it.” She had a worried look in her eye and Tolfidir wasn’t sure if he was happier to see her afraid of this rather than consumed with it. So, he decided to try and be reassuring as to not stoke either flame.

“There might be some sort of resonance between you and the amulet. I wonder… what other effects it might have on your spellcasting. This could be a good thing. With your age and capabilities so far, perhaps this will increase the rate in which you are able to strengthen your magicka.” He suggested. She stared the whole time, but he never saw a flicker of reassurance in her expression. “Why don’t we take this tunnel and see where it leads? It might give you some answers.” She looked to the tunnel and he visibly saw her take in a deep breath before pocketing the amulet and moving forward.

They followed the long tunnel and she remained quiet while Tolfidir thought out loud about the mystery of it all. He had cast a mage light for them as they walked, the underground tunnel pitch black. They reached a room that was mostly empty except for some unlit torches on the walls and a piece of old Nordic furniture. There were three sarcophagi, one in each wall of the room except the wall where the tunnel was. It immediately made her nervous. She readied her bow then went ahead and pulled three arrows from her quiver. One for each possible draugr, or ghost or whatever this place will throw at them.

Tolfidir mused to himself out loud behind her when he entered the room. She kept her back to the wall as she moved to the left, ready for the tombs to pop open any second. 

An odd sense began to come over her, as if time might have slowed… or she did. She wasn’t sure. The air became denser, but it made no difference in her difficulty breathing. Her eyes fogged over as the suffocating feeling of magicka took her until she exhaled and saw a man in robes standing before her. Her vision still felt like it was swimming, but she could clearly see him. Then he spoke and it echoed around her.

 _“Hold, Dragonborn, and listen well…”_ She already didn’t like where this was going. _“Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgement has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgement will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you. This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you. You, Dragonborn, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care and know that the Order is watching.”_

Her vision came back to her and everything was clear in the room once more, no man or voice to be seen or heard. She took a gasping breath despite being able to breath fine the entire time. The man’s words sunk in and her she felt the burn of tears, her breathing erratic. Tolfidir looked to her in concern.

“I… I swear I felt something rather strange just then. Are you alright?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“I need a minute.” She quickly made her way through the tunnel until she was nearly at its entrance. She leaned against the dirt wall and slid to the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing and keeping the thoughts and emotions down.

One disastrous event for the Dragonborn to handle must not have been enough for the gods.

* * *

She had not had much time to calm herself before she heard Tolfidir’s yells for help. She ran to the room to find him backing away from three draugr. She had never put her arrows away from earlier, so she was able to kill them with quick precision. 

The rest of the crypt was more or less the same of what she was used to. Draugr, Nordic puzzles and locked doors. For the most part Tolfidir was able to stay away from the fighting while she pushed through with mostly her bow. With her instruction they moved silently, and she was able to dispose of all the draugr in a timely manner. 

When they came upon the final room, Novalise realized this may have been what the person from the vision, or whatever it was, had been warning her about. She stood up on the second floor of a large room. Two stairways led down to the first floor where a rather large spherical object hovered within a magical force field. Sadly, that was not all she noticed. Before this odd item was a draugr sat upon a throne positioned behind a large table that she assumed was used for ritualistic purposes. The draugr had not risen yet, but she figured it would only be a matter of time. She was also sure he was no ordinary draugr. He appeared heavily armored and she concluded, if this was his location with no other surrounding draugr, then it was likely this one might be able to use shouts. 

She relayed all this information to Tolfidir who hadn’t really dropped his look of astonishment through most of the crypt. He had commented many times already about her capability in navigating the tomb with such ease and he was happy to have had her assistance. Of course, a few comments about how he would expect nothing less of the legendary Dragonborn were scattered here and there, but she mostly ignored him as she focused on what was in front of her. 

She stared down at the advanced draugr below and then ahead to the large orb. “What do you think it is?” She asked him.

“I have not a clue, but I am excited to see what it may be.” He said, his excitement clear on his expression. She hadn’t told him about her encounter before and she planned to keep it that way. It wasn’t something she wanted to share with a stranger. While what lay before her currently might have provided her a good reason to mention it, she still chose to remain silent. The mage’s college would surely figure this all out without her aid. There were people far more intelligent than her attending the school, so she tried not to worry about the cryptic message she received.

“Alright then. I’m going to attempt to take out this draugr from a distance. I imagine he’s powerful so be careful.” She told him as she readied a few arrows to be shot in quicker succession. “Do you have any longer-range spells?” She asked him, hoping they could kill this thing before it reached either of them.

“There are some spells I could throw at it if you wish.” He told her and she nodded her head. She nocked an arrow and aimed it at the left eye of the draugr that had not started to glow blue yet. She looked to Tolfidir to see if he was ready to cast his spell before she released the arrow. A ball of fire came hurtling towards the draugr with it from Tolfidir and exploded at the contact. When the fire cleared, the draugr sat there unaffected, her arrow on the ground at his feet. His head cocked to the side with a sickening cracking sound before it stood from the throne.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the untouched draugr start closing in on them. She instructed Tolfidir to move away from her as they took to two opposite ends of the room. She continued firing arrows at it, but every time she was sure it would hit, a greenish blue energy would form around him, causing her arrow to bounce to the floor. 

“Nothing is working! Any ideas a mage might be able to come up with?” She yelled to him.

“It might be connected to the orb in a similar way the amulet had connected with you. There may be a bond between the two I can try to drain some of the power while you attack!” He responded as the draugr ascended the stairs towards her. 

“Do it!” She slid her bow over her torso and replaced her prepared arrows within her quiver before withdrawing her two short swords. The draugr was halfway up the stairs so she ran to the top. She inhaled before exhaling her Unrelenting Force at the undead creature, causing it to go flying down the stairs and sliding across the floor. That should buy them some time as Tolfidir slipped over to the other side of the orb unnoticed. Crackling lightning snapped out from his fingertips towards the magical field around the orb. As the draugr righted itself she clanged her swords together to keeps its attention away from the mage.

The draugr came for the stairs again. She still stood atop them and twirled a blade in her right hand. She wouldn’t be able to fight it normally. She’d have to go full defensive until, hopefully, Tolfidir weakened whatever magic was keeping the draugr from harm. She hoped she could keep her distance while still remaining a higher threat to keep his attention from Tolfidir. 

She slowly backed away from the stairs as it ascended towards her. When it reached the top, she stood back with her swords ready. She waited for it to make the first move. It finally swung its waraxe at her and she ducked underneath, spinning around to the left as she threw her right hand out to strike it in the back. Her sword connected but it only caused the draugr to stumble forward as the magical field flared. She turned around to face him again but he was already turned towards her. She held her swords up again, ready for another attack but then she noticed the flames starting to flicker to life in the draugr’s free hand. 

She cursed and took a step backwards, hoping to dodge the flames. When its arm extended, flames billowed forward, and she was prepared to dodge to the left, but she never got the chance. The flames licked at the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck just before she made to move. She only made it a step before she heard the familiar sound of thunder before she was thrown backwards. The top half of her body connected with wooden supports at the top of the stairs, flipping her around as she careened down to the first floor of the room. Her swords were knocked from her hands at the first impact, leaving one at the top of the second floor and one directly underneath the stairs.

The air in her lungs forcefully left her when she hit the ground. She was sure she heard something within her body crack, but she was too focused on all the other places her body was already aching. Her vision blurred slightly as she lifted herself onto her elbows, her knee bending attempting to raise herself from the ground. “Shit, getting hit by that sucks.” She said to herself out loud, having not been on the receiving end of that shout since her experience at Bleak Falls Barrow. 

She looked to the stairs and saw the draugr leap down from the second floor. He unnaturally landed on straight legs, his knees never bending to cushion the blow and he started towards her. She needed to get a weapon in her hand before he reached her, but she would need to go through him to reach it. She stumbled up to stand, before he reached her. She bent her knees, ready to move with whatever attack he threw at her, his offhand still aflame with magical fire, reminding her of the burn on her shoulder. She had nothing to defend herself from it, cursing herself for having never picked up on using a shield. Her eyes flickered to Tolfidir far behind the draugr in front of her, still using his lightning spell against the forcefield around the orb. That one glance was enough to remind her why exactly she came here in the first place. 

When the draugr extended his flaming hand this time, she threw her hands up and focused on the pool of magicka within her. The fire shot towards her, but it found a barrier of magic in front of her instead, her wards deflecting the flames. She made a sound of relief and astonishment as she held the wards, pivoting so she could get to her sword. When his flames dissipated, she immediately dropped her ward and shouted at the draugr, sending him flying as he had done to her.

She ran and slid on the ground, snatching up her sword with her right hand. She turned and saw the draugr getting back to his feet. She ran for the bottom of the stairs on her side of the room, dashing up them to find her other sword. The draugr spotted her and ran for his own set of stairs across the room to chase her down on the second floor. She snatched up her sword but continued to keep her distance. She desperately hoped Tolfidir would figure it out soon, she couldn’t run from the thing forever. 

It had become difficult to breathe, a pain in her side keeping her from doing so. Her rib was probably broken, and she cursed from the pain. The draugr hadn’t reached her quite yet but she saw him change his stance as he prepared a shout. She used her own, becoming Ethereal but it did nothing against his own. The shout left his mouth and her swords went flying from her hands, despite her firm grip. She cursed again, running for them while she remained Ethereal for a short time longer. She was only able to grab one that slid to the edge of the second-floor balcony before she solidified and the draugr was on her. 

He swung his frost axe at her, and she knew her grip wasn’t correct on her sword yet, so she attempted a dodge. The waraxe slashed at her unburnt shoulder, causing her own blood to splatter onto her jaw. She cried out as a freezing burn radiated from the wound, reminding her once again of her fight at Bleak Falls. She readjusted her grip on her sword so she could block his next attack, the flames building within his hand once more. She readied a ward in her, now empty, offhand. Flames flicked out towards her, but she blocked the magic with her own. He swung his sword diagonally across at her and she threw up her sword to block, the blade of axe catching on her blade, holding her sword out in front and above her. 

She needed to move so her back wasn’t to the floor below. He could easily shout her down a level once more and she was unsure if she could handle another hit like that and still remain conscious. She threw out her left leg, connecting with his center mass to shove him backwards, interrupting his magic casting. She dropped her ward and took off towards the stairs. She heard the metal of his armor and clack of his bones as he gave chase. 

When they were on the first floor again, he made to shout at her and she chose to once again go Ethereal. She was glad for the decision as frost spread around her like a blizzard, yet she felt nothing of the cold. The draugr came at her once the blur of the frost dissipated but her body still had not taken form. He cut through her, his axe moving straight through her chest. 

She returned to normal only a moment later and as she spun to hopefully catch the draugr in the back, he had kneeled and twirled back with his weapon, slicing into the back of her thigh. Another cry of pain left her mouth and her leg gave out from the attack. She fell to one knee mid turn and he took advantage of the opening, his waraxe coming in with an uppercut to her jaw. She bent backwards just in time for the blade to miss her, but it threw her off balance. She fell on her back, and the draugr was over her, swinging his axe down at her.

Her sword came up to block the attack, her other hand catching the blunt side of her blade to keep the axe from barreling down on her head. She saw the flaming hand extend towards her and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to ward it with the strength of his weapon bearing down on her. 

Her relief was overwhelming when she heard Tolfidir from across the room. “The barrier is dropped! Attack it now!” She only took another second to inhale before flames burst forth from her mouth with her shout. The draugr in front of her immediately caught fire, backing away from her as it dropped its weapon, the flames burning and charring the bone of the creature. She leaped to her feet and swung her sword once at the flaming undead, lobbing its head off. The skull tumbled across the room, the skeleton body crumbling to the ground still burning.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief, her breathing still difficult. She finally took note of all her possible injuries. Her right shoulder and part of her neck had severe burns, her leather armor sticking to her in spots. She was sure a rib or two had been bruised or broken, she wasn’t sure. She had a large gash on her left shoulder that still stung of frost as well as the large cut to her thigh. She hissed as she walked towards Tolfidir with a slight limp.

“I don’t think that was cut close enough.” She told him. The large magical field around the orb was absent but the orb still spun in place slowly, hovering in the air. Tolfidir guided her to sit down on the stairs and went about inspecting her injuries as well. 

“We’ll get Colette to look at you when we return to the college, she’ll have you fixed up. Will you be able to make it back on your own?” She nodded her head with a wince. 

“Believe it or not, I’ve suffered worse.” She told him. Granted, Lydia had to carry her unconscious body, not to mention what Vilkas had done for her while she had suffered her major injury but Tolfidir didn’t need all those details. She was sure she could make it back to the college without passing out. She also knew she possessed a couple health potions as well. She went ahead and reached into her pack for one, drinking all of the small vial before replacing the bottle in her bag. “I’ll have a student escort you back just in case. I do not wish to leave this unattended. Here, let me help you to the door at least.” He made to help her stand by throwing an arm over his shoulders, but she waved him off.

“I can make it, thank you.” She affirmed. She stood with another wince but continued towards the large orb still limping. She stared up at it for a second and the feeling of foreboding she had since her vision grew. Perhaps this is what she was warned of? She was in too much pain to think about it and had enough to worry about.

She decided this would make a good stopping point for her involvement with college activities for now. She’d rather read the ravings of a madman right now than deal with another fight like that. While she sought to better her spellcasting, she was still here for the Elder Scrolls research. She needed to recenter her focus. She could only handle one disastrous event at a time. Defeating Alduin was too pressing to put aside right now. The mage’s college would just have to figure this out on their own for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks =)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, also not been edited cause it's late. Once again, I'll fix it later but for now all you addicts can enjoy :p
> 
> Update: Edited.

The library was empty while Novalise continued her research on the Elder Scrolls. When she returned from Saarthal the previous day she was immediately seen by Colette, the school’s master mage in restoration magic. The Breton was able to heal most of her injuries. Her skin was still raw from the burns and the enchanted weapon attacks were never too easy to heal through and would likely scar but otherwise she was fine.

She was rather surprised when she saw the large orb her and Tolfidir had discovered had been moved to the college, hovering within the Hall of Elements. That was where she imagined everyone was currently at while she studied but, as usual, she enjoyed the solitude while she read. While the whole situation made her nervous, she was adamantly ignoring it to focus on the true reason she was at the college. 

She had also made sure to give the amulet found in the ruins to Tolfidir in case it might have anything to do with the orb. She was not sure if she was happy or not to find her inner magicka felt just as powerful as it had when she held the amulet. She supposed she should have been glad to make her progress in its use easier, but it still made her wary. She was not adept with spellcasting and it would take time to make sure she could use it correctly and safely.

It was well into the day when she finally finished reading through her second book on the Elder Scrolls and it had not boosted her confidence. The book was still a jumble and she made little to no sense of it. She set it aside as she pulled out the last book and read the title. “ _Effects of the Elder Scrolls”_ When she opened the first page and saw the topic of the book focused on the effects of reading the Elder Scrolls, she hesitated on continuing. She knew this knowledge would only make her more anxious as she had already been warned many times on what could happen if she were to try to use the Scroll. She also doubted this book would give her any useful information on the Scroll’s location. The other books hadn’t exactly been enlightening in that regard either.

Perhaps speaking with Urag about the other two books first would help her gain some insight into what she had researched. She gathered the books and returned to Urag, the only person in the Arcanaeum so far that day. She placed the books on the desk and slid them towards him with a huff.

“Find what you were looking for yet?” He asked her as he set the books aside.

“No.” She said, frustration clear in her tone. “One of them was completely incomprehensible. It was like reading the writings of a mad man.” She placed her arms on the desk, folding her hands in front of her with her elbows out. She set her chin down on her hands and her cheeks puffed as she exhaled.

“Aye, that’s the work of Septimus Signus. He’s the world’s master of the nature of the Elder Scrolls, but…” He trailed off and she straightened.

“But?” She prompted with a raise of her eyebrow.

“He’s been gone for a long while. Too long.” He said, a certain finality in the way he spoke. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowed with her curiosity.

“Is he dead?” She drew the words out and her pitch slowly rising as she asked the question. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh no. I hope not anyways.”

“Do you think he might know where to locate an Elder Scroll?” She asked, feeling a smidge of hopefulness. 

“You could ask him.” He suggested and her brows raised.

“You know where he is?” 

“I haven’t seen in years, but he became obsessed with the Dwemer. Took off north saying he had found some old artifact.”

“North? We are north. There is no more North past Winterhold.” She told him, her voice incredulous.

“He might be somewhere in the ice fields, but I haven’t seen him since. He could easily have died to the cold, but we would have never known.” 

“Why hadn’t you mentioned him when I asked about all this the other day?” This could have saved her time researching and she might have even avoided yesterday’s events as well. 

“It’s been years since anyone has seen him, that’s not exactly a great lead to go on.” He explained and her expression showed she could concede that. 

“Well, I couldn’t find what I needed in those books so looks like I need to go searching for your old friend. Any advice on trekking through the ice fields without freezing to death?” She asked him, the side of her mouth curved up in a slight smile. He chuckled at her again.

“Not sure I have a book that can help you with that one.” He told her. She mouthed the word “fantastic” before sighing heavily.

“Thanks for your help. It has been a wild few days and this place is almost like a haven for peace. I wish I had access to place like this in Whiterun.” She told him and he smiled at her, his tusks on full display.

“You treat the books with respect, so I like you enough. You’re welcome here whenever you need to get away from it all, Dragonborn.” He told her before he grabbed the books she had been borrowing and walked away to put them away, she assumed.

She stood there and bit her lip while she thought for a second. She would need extra supplies to be able to travel the ice fields. It was no easy feat and she was not looking forward to it. Hopefully, the general store in Winterhold would have what she needed. She didn’t want to adventure the freezing ice fields unprepared. Truly, she did not want to do it at all, but she didn’t have much else to go on. 

At least she would not have to go hunting through another Nordic tomb.

* * *

Birna’s Oddments apparently _did_ have a multitude of travel gear for trekking through the cold. Novalise was sure they hadn’t expected people to go hunting through the ice fields but surely there were pilgrims who trekked through the mountains in the surrounding area. There seemed to be a habit of placing shrines atop mountains in Skyrim. She supposed it gave one a sense of closeness to their chosen deity. 

She was unsure how long her journey through the ice fields would take, so she made sure to send a letter to Lydia to let her know what she was doing. It would help in case she got lost or something else untimely happened, but she was hoping that would not be the case.

By this point in her trek she was happy she had. She had been searching the ice-cold terrain for nearly six days now, and she was sure she couldn’t feel half her body from the numbing cold. Her supplies were running low, so she knew she would have to head back soon. If it were not for her magicka she would have likely frozen to death. She barely slept during the night, keeping a small flame in her hand under the cover of her tent to stay warm. She really wished she had been able to do this with Vilkas, but she imagined even he would struggle with these temperatures. If horkers hadn’t reeked, she would even be tempted to try and snuggle up to one of the many she had come across in her search.

How an old crazy mage was able to travel out here to find some Dwemer artifact was beyond her. That thought probably drove her on more, refusing to be outdone by an old man. 

So, when she came across a large iceberg that had a boarded cave entrance with a flickering torch that she was surprised hadn’t blown out from the harsh winds, she actually sent thanks to the gods. Even if this wasn’t what she was looking for, surely it would provide her with a better place to rest her head for the night.

She banged on the wood boarding the entrance to the ice cave multiple times, but no one answered. With that, she decided to take matters into her own hands and shoved the boards aside. Inside was a ladder heading down, much to her surprise seeing that must have meant this iceberg was even more solid than what showed above the surface of the surrounding waters. She replaced the boards before climbing down the ladder, checking for any traps just in case.

She followed the small ice tunnel at the bottom around a curve before she entered into a decently sized cavern of ice. She could hear someone below her, so she quieted her steps as she moved forward. She looked over the ledge of the ramp that curved downwards to her right. 

In the cavern was a large contraption to the left that looked like a golden cube. There were a multitude of signs and symbols as well as a unique design indicating this is likely the Dwemer artifact Urag mentioned. Across from the artifact was a small living space with a bed, a bookshelf, a table. Enough to live by supposedly but it was the man in fur robes that she was more focused on.

He was muttering to himself, but she could not understand anything he was saying from her position above him. Surely this is who she had been looking for, so she slowly made her way down the ramp and called a greeting to him. He turned to her and muttered something else before turning away, continuing to think out loud. She recalled the book he wrote and hoped she’d be able to actually hold a conversation with the man. 

When she reached the bottom of the ramp, she cautiously approached the old mage and gave him another greeting that he once again ignored. She steeled herself to get close to him, a hand on one of her swords just in case he might turn out to be violent, but she desperately hoped that was not the case. 

“Septimus Signus?” She asked him one last time and his head perked up. “That is your name, correct?” She lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head forward slightly, her face expectant. Half his face was covered from his fur robes. He had a longer beard but there was something unsettling about his eyes. They were heavily dilated she wasn’t even sure she could tell what color they were, and he just stared at her with a blank expression. She sucked in her bottom lip as she thought on what she could say to get through to the mage. “I need to know more about the Elder Scrolls.” That seemed to grab his attention, his face pinching into one of annoyance.

“When the top level was built, no more could be placed. It was and is the maximal apex.” Was his nonsensical reply. It would seem this conversation would be similar to trying to decipher his book.

“I need to know if I can locate an Elder Scroll.” She tried again, hoping for a better answer. 

“Bah! The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw.” She narrowed her eyes, but he took a step closer to her. She cautiously leaned away slightly. His voice dropped to a whisper as his face switched to one of paranoia. “I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered.”

“Where?” Surely this was too good to be true. 

“Here.” He stated simply, and her eyes widened.

“You have an Elder Scroll. Here?” She glanced around the cavern, eyeing the huge Dwemer artifact next to her. 

“I’ve seen enough to know their fabric. The warp of air, the weft of time. But no, it is not in my possession.” She pursed her lips. She thought he truly was mad and didn’t quite understand but he continued. “It is here. On this plane. Mundus. Tamriel.” Her face dropped. “Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it’s all nearby.” This was absolutely hopeless.

“So, you don’t know exactly where it’s at?” She asked him and he took a couple steps back. He eyed her carefully, but his eyes almost seemed wild.

“One block lifts the other.” He slid back over to her; a finger brushed the part of her braid sticking out from her fur cloak, but his eyes never left hers. He smiled wide, his teeth yellow and rotted. “Septimus will give you what you want, but you must bring him something in return.” She narrowed her eyes and leaned farther away from him. 

“What do you want?” She asked hesitantly. He giggled unnervingly in response before he walked over to the Dwemer artifact.

“You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies.”

“Blackreach?”

“Have you heard of Blackreach? Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.” He turned back to her and slowly walked towards her. “Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock.” He was rhyming now.

“Do I need to find the key for you?” He giggled wildly again.

“These two things I have for you.” She really hoped that wasn’t another cryptic way of saying they were in Tamriel somewhere. He walked over to the bookshelf, reaching into the top drawer that was beneath the shelves. He turned back to her and he held two objects that looked similar to the large Dwemer artifact behind her. They were in some sort of metal casing with runes and symbols on the design. One was a cube that had a circular pattern on each side while the other was a sphere with the same pattern on the top and bottom. “Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings.” He handed her the lexicon and she turned it in her hands as she examined it. It looked and felt like just a metal cube. “But… empty.” He continued. “Find Tower Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus. He knows you can know.”

“You know I can know?” He excitedly nodded his head and handed her the sphere now as well. She tried to wrap her head around what he told her. Obviously, this was all connected to the Dwemer and while she’s done her fair share of clearing out Nordic tombs, she’s never even ventured near a Dwemer ruin. Something about them always unnerved her and that’s saying a lot seeing as Nordic tombs are literally filled with the rising dead. “What exactly am I supposed to do with these?” She asked him, hoping for a more straightforward answer. He grabbed her hand that held the sphere and shook it slightly.

“The deepest doors of Dwemer listen for singing. It plays the altitude of notes proper for opening.” He bent down and placed his ear next to the device with a smile. “Can you not hear it?” She slowly lowered her head lightly towards the sphere but heard nothing, so she shook her head slowly. “Too low for hearings?” He asked her so she just nodded her head. 

“What about this one.” She said gesturing to the cube. He kept his head near the sphere as he looked to the lexicon.

“To glimpse the world inside an Elder Scroll can damage the eyes. Or mind, as it has Septimus. The Dwemer found a loophole as they always do. To focus the knowledge away and inside without harm.” Understanding finally rooted within her.

“This can decipher an Elder Scroll?” Perhaps she could use it for her own purposes before returning it to him? He nodded his head in response to her question, standing straight and releasing her hand.

“Place the lexicon into their contraption and focus the knowings into it. When it brims with glow, bring it back and Septimus can read once more.” She tilted her head to the side at his statement.

“Have… have you read an Elder Scroll?” She asked him and her concern was plain in her tone and expression. He gave her another wild cackle

“Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? What if they dive in? Then the madness begins.” He said as he turned away from her to closely examine the large Dwemer artifact, slowly running a finger over some of the carved runes.

Was this what could become of her? Mad ramblings and disjointed thoughts? How would she be able to read the Elder Scroll but come out of it capable of defeating Alduin? She may be Dragonborn, but she was still mortal. Her scrapes with death in the past year have proven it. She looked to the mage, her worry and concern dominating her features.

Her trip out here had at least pointed her where she may be able to go which is more than she could have asked for after having found nothing at the College. If she were honest with herself, she had no expectations coming out here, but this definitely jarred her. Not for the first time did she feel like she was in over her head with all this business with the dragons, but she supposed anyone might be. 

There was no chance she would ask Septimus to stay here for the night, so she walked to the top of the ramp and set herself up at the bottom of the ladder. It wasn’t necessarily warm, but it was better than the cold winds of the ice fields.

She needed to return to Whiterun as soon as possible. She needed someone to ground her, be it Lydia or Vilkas. She felt like she was slipping under the icy cold waters surrounding the iceberg she was currently in. She hadn’t had a chance to catch her breath since Sky Haven Temple. If she were to go delving into Dwemer ruins to travel to Skyrim’s depths, she would need time to collect herself beforehand.

On top of everything she had to do to obtain the Elder Scroll, her main concern was more about what would happen when she finally found it. What would become of her after reading it atop the Throat of the World? Would she lose her mind just as Septimus had?

The changes she had gone through this past year were already a stark contrast to the person she was before. Who would she be by the end of it all? Would she recognize herself? She hoped so.

Those thoughts drove her to think of another change within her. She didn’t want to be alone. Here she lay on her bedroll within an ice cavern with nothing but her magical fire to keep her warm and her thoughts and worries to torment her. Had she become so dependent on those around her that she could not longer bear to remain alone for long periods of time? 

It might have been concerning if she were still living the life she had a year ago. But… she’s not. She’s the dragonborn. She’s the Harbinger of the Companions – a thought that made her roll her eyes still. She’s so much more than she was before and that required her to surround herself with people who could help carry those burdens. 

She had a home now. Not just Breezehome but Whiterun as a whole. The people there were her home and it’s where her heart now resided and while she still enjoyed moments of solitude, that’s all they were. Moments. 

She sighed as she tried to clear her mind of all the worries plaguing her and focused on home. She smiled to herself because even if all her time here in the north on her own caused her distress, she would be able to return to people who would help her work through it. They would reassure her. They believed in her. They would help her. She didn’t have to be alone anymore. Nor did she want to be. 

* * *

Vilkas stood in the training yard behind Jorrvaskr, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart as he analyzed the new member Farkas and Ria had recruited from Rorikstead. The strawberry blonde Nord, Erik, was a big guy and had muscle on him but didn’t seem to know how to handle a weapon if his life depended on it. Which, in most cases, it would. Apparently, he worked on his father’s farm but didn’t think the work was for him. Vilkas could understand that. He had his work cut out for him with this one, but it was another member to help them grow so he would try his best not to complain about it. 

When they returned to Whiterun from Winterhold, they explained to the rest of the Companions that Novalise had been made Harbinger. It was a surprise to some, but it was generally accepted. Vignar seemed a bit prejudiced and Njada was… well she was Njada about it. He could possibly sympathize with these reactions. If anyone had told him a year ago that their newest member would end up leading them, he might have just punched them in the face. 

But he saw what she could do. He knew Kodlak cared for Novalise and she returned the sentiment. And despite his initial concerns with her about being distrustful… well… she was the most honest and trustworthy person he might know. The way she handled the secret of the Circle in addition to helping them with the cure showed she was more than worthy of the position. He, of course, recognized he could be completely biased in his opinion of her, but he found he didn’t care. He knew her heart was always in the right place. 

He tried to steer his thoughts in a different direction. They had not heard from her since their return and he couldn’t help but worry. He tried his best not to show it, but the new whelp was a test in his patience. He questioned himself each day on if he should have stayed behind with her, but he knew the mage’s college was no place for him. He trusted she would return when she found what she needed. She always did. 

Until then, he and the rest of the Circle would work towards getting the Companions back to their former glory. Recruitment was on the top of the list. They had more than enough jobs coming in with the civil war causing enough problems for everyone, but they just did not have the numbers for it. They all agreed Farkas would be best for recruitment at least until Novalise returned. He was the friendliest of them and with his stature, he was a good face for the group of warriors as a whole. He had taken sweet Ria with him to Rorikstead, which was how they now had Erik. The two were visiting towns and settlements in Whiterun hold to start off and while it wasn’t much they already had a start with one new whelp seeing as the last person to join was the Dragonborn herself but that was nearly a year ago now.

Vilkas would still handle the coin and the books. It was tedious and a large part of him hated it, but he could not trust anyone else with it. Kodlak had originally tasked it to him in the first place for a reason. On top of that, he of course still led the training in the yard but Aela stepped up to help as much as she could. She suggested they better train everyone in archery anyways with dragons being a very real threat now. He couldn’t argue that point, so they began integrating it into the training sessions more heavily.

They also began thinking on current members they could initiate into the Circle but decided they wouldn’t make anything official until Novalise returned. Both Njada and Athis would help with training and had been around for a few years. They were likely the best choices and would definitely take some of the responsibility off their shoulders. 

He sighed as Erik once again lost his footing and received a hit from Torvar. The man said he wished to wield a greatsword, but he looked like he was trying to chop down a tree with it. 

“We need to work on your footwork and form first.” He told him. “When you have a heavyweight blade swinging around your upper body, your lower body needs to compensate. Otherwise you just open yourself to easily avoided attacks, like what Torvar just did.” The Nord nodded his head as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun wasn’t far off from setting, so he dismissed the two whelps. There was something he had been wanting to do for the past week that he hadn’t found the time for.

Once all the whelps were inside Jorrvaskr and the yard was clear, he made his way to the Underforge. He followed the tunnel that exited on Whiterun’s east wall. He jumped down from the tall wall that deterred wanderers from entering the tunnel. 

He walked to his left and skirted the edge of the city’s boundaries. He knew what he was looking for but had to use the memory of his wolf, having never been over there as himself. The ground grew slightly steep in certain areas, but it wasn’t anything he or Novalise wouldn’t be able to handle.

The ground leveled out, so he knew he was close. He kept walking until he finally found the small clearing. It was mostly surrounded by the rocks and boulders that made up the hill that Dragonstone sat atop. He could look up and spot the balcony of the Jarl’s home from where he stood. In the other direction, however, he could see a clear view of Secunda and Masser rising as the sunset behind him. The stars were already showing as well. He could see far into the eastern plains of Whiterun hold before they turned into snow tipped mountains of Eastmarch and the Pale as well as the Throat of the World to the south. 

Part of the attraction to the clearing was not only the view, but the multitude of mountain flowers and wildflowers that littered the area. There were still patches of stone and tundra grass, but it was always surprising to him to see so many flowers in such a peculiar place. 

His wolf had often found itself here before he returned to himself. The side of his mouth tilted up as he thought about how the smell of the flowers always seemed to have a calming affect on the beast. It didn’t smell this same as the wildflower scent of his mate, but it occurred to him that if his wolf found this place peaceful, of course he would find peace in one who smells so similar. 

He sat himself down in the clearing for a moment to be alone with his thoughts, his left leg bent with his arm resting atop his knee. After trying to mostly avoid thinking about Novalise in her absence he allowed himself this small reprieve with such a comparable scent surrounding him. It was Mid Year now so he imagined even for his half Nord mate, she would find the weather pleasant enough to spend time with him here. 

This hidden place was perfect for her. He was sure of it. While she had flourished and grown in this city, he knew there was something deeply rooted within her that belonged out in the wild and free. She was a dragon. Dragons were not meant to be captured and placed within captivity. The story of Olaf One-Eye and Numinex was enough proof of that. 

He had already admitted to her that his wolf was hell bent on taming the dragon within her, but to tame a creature is not to cage it. It is to care for it, build it up to make it stronger, let it flourish and grow so it could become more. Taming provides a certain level of give and take that benefits both parties instead of singularly bringing one to heel and obey at all times. 

His mate had once been a creature of the wilds as much as any other dragon. He could see now that she felt chained and bound by duty to what the world required of her, but he could provide her the outlet to forget those duties, if even for a short time. And while his wolf wished to bind her to him, it would still grant her a freedom in allowing her to lose herself to him.

She would not have to dread her future and what was to come. She would not have to ponder the things that caused her to wilt and crumble. She would not have to think about a prophecy that needs fulfilling. She would not have to worry about any of these things that he knows have consumed her thoughts as of late.

She would only have to feel him and focus on herself. On her pleasure and what he could give her. He would lure all her troublesome thoughts away and replace them with thoughts of them. He would show her a love she had never known and allow it to infect every part of her consciousness. This bond would stand strong during everything she will eventually have to put herself through. 

His mind traveled back to how much she had opened for him under his hand back in Winterhold. Gods, he had never seen something so damned vibrant. He had his fair share of women in the past, but none had done to him what she had when she looked at him through the haze of her lust and arousal. He couldn’t remember if he had ever been as hard as he was when he felt how wet she got for him, especially when she had not done so for another before.

He knew she lived a secluded life beforehand, but part of him still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact she had never been with another. No passing fancies or even a night of drunken pleasure. It should not have made him so immensely delighted but gods did it make his wolf want her even more. It made _him_ want her even more. He was glad she wished to give up such a virtue to him and he would cherish it with every ounce of his being because she was truly a divine pleasure to be had. 

He finally stood from his spot as night fully blanketed the sky. He took another look around the area and another smile found its way to his face. She would love this small secluded place his wolf had indulged in. She would blossom under his hands as he showed her his love for her and hoped it would bring her to love him in return. He just wished he could be worthy of her love and he would do everything in his power to make it so because she deserved it.

She already had his heart. So with this, he would strive to gain hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys. Thanks for your support!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only half edited but it's long so I'll come back to it tomorrow. I just reaaallllyyy wanted to post it.
> 
> Update: Edited

“You’re back!” Lydia exclaimed as Novalise walked through the front door of Breezehome looking utterly fatigued. “And you’re not frozen blue.” She joked and the side of Novalise’s mouth curved slightly.

“I think I can still feel the chill in my bones.” She told her housecarl as she dropped her bag. She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug, sighing heavily.

“Is that a good sigh or a bad sigh?” Lydia asked her as they released each other.

“Both? More like a tired and I’m glad to be home sigh.” Novalise went about removing her weapons to place them on her weapons rack.

“I’m glad you’re home too.” Lydia said as she helped her remove all the equipment. Novalise flopped down into a chair in front of the hearth before leaning her elbows on her knees and wiping her hands down her face. “I take it, it wasn’t a pleasant trip?” Lydia deduced.

“One could say that.” She said vaguely. Lydia sat in the chair next to her. “Where’s Lucia?”

“She’s up at Jorrvaskr with Tilma.” Novalise nodded. “Do you want to talk about it? Or do you need time?” Lydia prompted her.

“I’m not sure. Some of it… some of it I still can’t make sense of yet.” She looked over to Lydia and gave a her a small reassuring smile when she met her pretty green eyes. “You already know I was researching the Scrolls, but you never really said what you know about them.”

“Probably less than you do at this point.”

“Not by much. Other than the fact their unexplainable, seemingly infinite in number and they’ll make me go blind or crazy? I still don’t know anything.”

“What did this mage you went looking for have to say?” Lydia asked. When she had received Novalise’s letter a couple weeks prior, she had mentioned looking for an old mage in the ice fields north of Winterhold. It had made her nervous and half tempted to go up there to find her, but her worries were obviously unfounded since her thane sat before her now. 

“Oh, he had plenty to say but only half of it made any real sense.” Novalise chuckled, her eyes widening as she spoke of the crazed man. “But he did point me somewhere he thinks a Scroll might be here in Skyrim.”

“That’s promising, right?” Lydia’s face and tone were hopeful. Novalise sighed again and shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah I suppose. I just think I need some time before I try to go hunting for it. I’m not sure I’m… mentally prepared for this.” She pursed her lips to the side of her face, only slightly biting her lower lip.

“You know no one is rushing you to do any of this.” Novalise gave her an incredulous look so Lydia corrected her statement. “No one important anyways. Delphine doesn’t count.”

“She never did.” Novalise said dryly. Lydia chuckled at that, flipping a strand of hair from her face.

“Well, now you’re home and you can relax for a while. You can tell me more later.” She eyed her friend with an unfamiliar glint in her eye and when Novalise caught her staring she narrowed her eyes and a small smile formed.

“What?” A smile spread across Lydia’s face.

“Farkas had some interesting gossip to share on their return to Whiterun.” Novalise groaned and put her face back in her hands. Lydia giggled and turned towards her in her chair.

“Do we really have to talk about our mutual… interest in the twins?” Novalise said hinting at a laugh in her tone.

“Yes. Yes, we do.” Lydia said simply. “Who else am I going to share these things with?” Novalise shook her head at her friend and brought her knee up, a foot resting on the chair as she leaned her head on her knee to look at her friend.

“Here I thought I was lacking friends.” Novalise couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“You’re the only friend of mine that matters right now.” She leaned forward. “Which means you need to tell me about whatever happened so I can live vicariously through you.” Novalise brow scrunched.

“What do you mean? Have you and Farkas…” She started but Lydia shook her head before stopping her.

“He’s been out doing recruitment for the Companions. He’s practically been gone since they got back from Winterhold.” Lydia explained.

“Oh. Interesting. Well, we do need new members now that we’ve already lost two in the last few months. Circle members at that.” Both of them grew solemn for a moment, as if offering a moment of silence and contemplation for the family the Companions lost.

“He also said that they made you Harbinger.” Novalise groaned again and rolled her eyes. Lydia just smiled brightly at her.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” She waved her off.

“Then you can talk about the other brother.” Lydia pressed but Novalise just bit her lip to keep her smile from growing any wider.

“What could I possibly tell you?” Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“What _exactly_ is going on between you two? I know you said you two had grown rather close, but I hadn’t been sure you meant _that_ close.” When Novalise originally told Vilkas she was happy to be his mate, it wasn’t exactly something they announced to everyone else. She found Aela and Farkas both already knew (something she had made sure to lecture them on), but it was all still so new to her that she hadn’t really even spoken to Lydia about it. Not that Lydia would know anything about werewolf mates, but she could possibly provide insight on other… things.

“Well…” Novalise started but honestly wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t know where to begin. “I’m not sure what to say. He…”

“Makes you want to throw your virtue out the window?” Lydia suggested playfully and Novalise’s brow shot up, but she bit her lip as he eyes shifted to Lydia. Lydia’s eyes widened. “Oh gods, no way. You didn’t…” Novalise was quick to shake her head.

“No! No.” She said but then quirked her head to the side as her eyes returned to the hearth. “Well… not yet… anyways.” She mumbled and Lydia leaned forward, her intrigue plain on her face.

“You know so much makes sense now.” Lydia said and Novalise whipped her head back to her friend, her question in her expression. “When you were injured, I told you we ran into him and Ria.” Novalise nodded. A lot more happened that the housecarl didn’t know about but she wouldn’t share that information. “When we met them, he was very… I don’t know. Maybe protective might be a word to explain it but not quite. There was just so much more there with how he acted and the way he looked at you…” She faded off slightly as she recalled their trip in the cart back to Whiterun.

“How did he look at me?” Lydia looked up and to the side as if she was trying to recall the memory.

“A few different ways that, at the time, unnerved me but now knowing what I do, it all sort of connects.” 

“That wasn’t exactly an answer.” Lydia rolled her eyes before returning them to her friend.

“Sometimes it looked like… I don’t know. It’s hard to explain. He would look down at you and it was like he wanted to… possess you. Or he wanted you to possess him. Something like that.” Lydia waved it off as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her knee over the other. “He was very protective of you. I was so taken aback by that. I have known the twins for a long time and that was not like him. At all.”

“Well, I can definitely say he acts very different with me than he used to.” Novalise admitted.

“Different how?” Lydia said with a near waggle of her brow and Novalise shook her head at her friend again allowing a small laugh to escape. 

“Well, before my last trip to High Hrothgar he kissed me.” Lydia’s eyes widened. “Like… _really_ kissed me.”

“Holy shit.” Lydia said and Novalise nodded, unable to contain her grin. “No fucking wonder you ran up the damn mountain. Scared yah a bit huh?” Lydia said, knowing her friend all too well.

“I wouldn’t use the word scared, but I definitely didn’t know how to handle it.” Novalise conceded.

“So now what?” Lydia prompted her to continue.

“Honestly, I think I’m trying to let him lead on this. So, I don’t know.” Novalise paused and bit her lip then her eyes shifted to her friend again. “He did… um.” She cleared her throat, unsure if this was something she should share, but Lydia was her best friend. If she couldn’t speak with her about it, who else could she talk to? “He promised me something for when I returned from Winterhold.” Lydia’s interest immediately peaked.

“What kind of promise?” 

“It wasn’t just the promise though.” Novalise started, trying to find words for the whole situation. Lydia made a face that suggested she continue. “It’s… um, what he was doing when he made that promise.” She said slowly as her cheeks heated at the memory. Lydia hadn’t been sure her eyebrows couldn’t rise any higher but somehow, they did as a huge, teasing smile spread across her features.

“Do you want to tell me what he was doing?” Novalise looked extraordinarily bashful as her blush grew deeper. She swallowed heavily before finally replying.

“I don’t know how to explain it without it sounding crass.” She admitted.

“Oh please, be as vulgar as you like.” Lydia said, leaning an elbow on the arm of her chair and resting her chin atop her fist as she smiled at her friend. Novalise rolled her eyes and wouldn’t look at her for a few moments. Lydia refused to look away, hoping her thane would divulge this information eventually. Novalise finally groaned as she slightly deflated before dropping her leg from the chair and turned more towards the housecarl. “Okay fine. He did some things…” She started.

“Things?” Lydia interrupted.

“Yes things.” Novalise said nearly exasperated. “Do you want me to tell you or not?”

“Oh, I feel like I might already know.” Lydia teased.

“Gods Lydia. Then why are you making me say it?” Novalise chided and the housecarl ignored her.

“So, what was his promise while he had his hands – or mouth – on you?” Novalise’s brows shot up and Lydia laughed at her. 

“Let’s just say he promised next time it would be more than his hands.” Lydia’s brows shot up.

“Uh, then what are you doing here?” Lydia asked her as if Novalise was the senile one.

“Apparently telling my best friend far too much about a very intimate part of my life.” Novalise stood and tipped her head back with a groan, wiping her hands down her face. Lydia just chuckled again.

“Seriously though. You should probably go see him, he came by a few days ago asking if I’d heard from you again.” Lydia told her. 

“He did?” Novalise said with slight surprise. Lydia rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair.

“Of course, he did. He obviously is _very_ interested in you” She crossed her arms. “Honestly, I feel like as your best friend I should be protecting your virtue or something but…” She faded off and Novalise slightly leaned towards the housecarl, brows raised.

“But?”

“You could definitely do worse for your first time.”

“Oh my gods, Lydia.” Novalise groaned out and headed for the stairs. “You’re right, I don’t know what I’m doing here. I’m going to change out of my armor then head over to Jorrvaskr.”

“You do that. Don’t worry, I won’t wait for you to come home tonight.” She heard Novalise groan again loudly at the top of the stairs again and she laughed to herself. It would seem her friend is finally growing out of her shell and it could not have made her happier.

* * *

Vilkas blocked another blow from Erik’s greatsword as he tried swinging down at him. He was improving, albeit slowly, but progress was progress. They wouldn’t send him on any jobs for some time yet, but he figured that would change in a matter of weeks. 

“Why does it feel so slow?” Erik asked him as he backed away panting. “I’ve seen you wield that thing and you’re like a damned sabre cat.” Erik set the tip of the blade on the ground as he slightly leaned on it to catch his breath.

“Because I’ve been using a greatsword for nearly twenty years.” Vilkas started and the whelp coughed.

“What? How old are you?” He asked incredulously. Vilkas chuckled.

“This is my thirty-third summer, but I’ll be thirty-four by the end of it. Farkas and I were raised here so we’ve been using weapons since we were young boys.” He explained. Erik nodded in understanding as he straightened. “You just need to keep practicing. Get used to the weight and you’ll get faster with it.” Vilkas raised his training weapon. “Remember to keep your feet further apart for balance and your back straight otherwise you’ll throw it out.” He waited for the whelp to get into his stance, but the Nord instead looked over to the patio, brows slightly raised.

“Damn. Who’s that?” The whelp asked and Vilkas narrowed his eyes in confusion. He turned and saw his mate had just exited the doors to the mead hall. He felt like all his breath escaped him. She wasn’t wearing her armor, just a deep brown tunic that tied at her hips and black leather pants that he swore left nothing to the imagination. She had brown boots that reached just past her ankles and her hair was no longer braided, falling just past her breasts in waves of golden honey. He took a deep breath and could smell her scent on the light breeze. She immediately spotted him and smiled. How had he suddenly forgot to breathe again already? “Forget Aela, that one is something.” He heard Erik say behind him.

His head slowly turned towards the whelp. “What is that supposed to mean?” It came out harsher than he expected. Actually, scratch that. It was exactly as harsh as he wanted it to be. Erik shrunk away but only slightly.

“What? Is there a rule or something I don’t know about?” Erik asked and Vilkas’ eyes widened slightly.

“Hey. I heard you came looking for me a few days ago.” He heard Novalise ask behind him, so he turned his attention back to her, ignoring the oaf behind him. She was smiling up at him, but it only slightly calmed the bubbling emotions the whelp invoked with him. She stopped in front of him, but her head turned to Erik. “Hi. You must be the new guy Lucia mentioned.” She reached her hand out to shake Erik’s hand and he took a step forward to accept it.

“Erik.” He introduced himself. She dropped his hand and placed her hands on the back side of her hips, her elbows behind her.

“I’m Novalise. You can call me Nova.” Recognition spread across the whelp’s face.

“You’re the Harbinger.” Novalise’s face pinched slightly, and she looked up to Vilkas for a second. He looked tense but she wasn’t sure why.

“I am. It’s a very newly acquired title that I haven’t really fallen into yet.”

“Farkas also said you’re the Dragonborn.” She slowly nodded.

“Now that is a title I’ve grown used to.” She gave him a small laugh with it. “Is that how he’s recruiting people? Telling everyone the Dragonborn now leads the Companions?”

“Oh, I would have come anyways but it’s definitely a perk.” He said beaming at her. Vilkas saw the shift in the whelp’s eyes as he did a quick glance away from her face to the rest of her body. 

“Well, I can hope you find a family here like I did.” She told him kindly before she fully turned her attention to Vilkas. “You have a moment to talk?” She asked him as she jutted her head towards Jorrvaskr. She saw a muscle tick in his jaw and wondered if she should have waited for him to finish the training session, but he wasted no time handing the training sword he held to Erik.

“Go ahead and put these away. Work with one of the dummies to practice your forms.” He quickly turned back to Novalise and placed a hand at the small of her back to usher her towards the mead hall. She waved at Erik over her shoulder as she called to him.

“Nice meeting you.”

“It was even nicer meeting you, Nova.” He said back and Vilkas’ pace picked up. Novalise whipped her head towards her mate and her voice lowered.

“Are you alright?” He didn’t respond as he took them through the mead hall and down to his quarters. The second his door was closed he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. His left hand came up to the side of her head and he crushed his lips against hers. Her hand circled behind his neck and tangled in the ends of his hair.

He devoured her with his kiss. He immediately fisted some of her loose hair to pull her head back to deepen the kiss further, his tongue licking at her lips. She opened for him with a moan and his tongue found its way to hers. The sound she made went straight to his groin and he groaned himself. 

Vilkas barely gave her a moment to breathe as he tasted her. She was sure he’d never kissed her like this before. While their first couple of kisses were all consuming this was something else entirely. It was like he wanted to possess her lips with his own and steal every ounce of air from her lungs, claiming ownership to each breath. His hands tightened on her when she finally pulled away for a second with a gasp, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. 

She instantly looked up to him and golden eyes met silver as he stared down at her. “That was…” She swallowed deeply and heaved another breath. “That was the most intense greeting I’ve ever received.”

“I would hope so.” His lips curled into a smile. She smiled back at him. They watched each other for a moment as they held one another until she finally broke the silence.

“I take it you missed me?” She said teasingly. He nearly growled at her.

“You have no idea.”

“I missed you too. Did Lydia tell you I had to go hunting for a crazy old mage in the ice fields north of Winterhold?”

“She did.”

“I really wished you had been there. I still think I’m slightly shivering from the cold.” He chuckled at her and the deep sound of it resonated through her all the way down to her core.

“Well then I hope you allow me to warm your bed for the next few nights.” He said to her and saw the blush creep onto her cheeks.

“That was the plan.” She finally replied shyly, biting her lower lip. 

“Good.” He kissed her again, but it was nowhere near as heated as before though no less passionate. She pulled away a moment later and he let her take a step back.

“I have a lot to tell you.” She said as she walked over to sit on his bed.

“I imagined you would.” He said as he started to strip out of his armor. “Did you find the location of an Elder Scroll?” She bit her bottom lip again and her expression was one of uncertainty.

“Sort of? Septimus isn’t entirely… sane. He um, he’s read an Elder Scroll before apparently.” Vilkas face showed his surprise. “Yeah, I know. I read his book and it was just… nonsense. Having a conversation with him was even more peculiar. It was all rambled sentences and metaphors and vague instructions, but I at least know where to go looking now.”

“Where’s that?” 

“A Dwemer ruin. Alftand. It’s supposed to lead me to this place called Blackreach…” He dropped the pauldrons he had just ripped off and stared at her wide eyed. “What?”

“Blackreach.” He confirmed.

“Yeah?” She said questioningly, narrowing her eyes at his reaction. 

“You can’t go there.” He told her and her confusion furthered.

“Excuse me, what?” Her tone disbelieving. He shook his head before unstrapping his chest piece. He walked over and knelt on one knee in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

“Nova, Blackreach is… it’s not somewhere you can just go trekking through. That place is dangerous, and it’s cursed. No one returns from Blackreach.”

“What is it?” She asked him, her face now etched with worry.

“You’re right about the Dwemer ruin. It must be one of the old entrances to the place. Blackreach was a massive underground city of the Dwemer from a long time ago. No one knows what’s down there now, but I’ve heard the stories, Nova.”

“What stories?” She asked, placing her hands over his. He turned them to hold her hands, his thumbs brushing over her knuckles.

“Bad ones. Traveling through anything left over from the Dwemer is bad enough but…” He trailed off and she could see something akin to fear in his eyes.

“Vilkas… this is all I have to go on.” She started and leaned closer to him, keeping her voice soft before a small smile played at her features. “You’re okay with the prophecy sending me off to Alduin but you don’t want me to explore a Dwemer ruin?” He sighed.

“This is different, Nova. You know Alduin is the threat. Blackreach… it’s unknown. There’s nothing you could do to prepare for your journey down there.” He placed a hand on the side of her head, gripping her firmly. “There has to be another way.” She shook her head slowly.

“No, Vilkas there isn’t. The Elder Scroll is down there somewhere, and I _need_ it to defeat Alduin.” She held his eyes and she could see the concern within them. He finally looked away and cursed.

“There’s nothing I can say that will keep you from going, is there?” He asked her and her face turned apologetic. He cursed again as his head dropped for a moment. “Fine. I’m going with you.” He said.

“Vilkas you don’t…”

“Yes, I do. There’s not a chance in oblivion I’m going to let my mate go to the depths of Blackreach without someone to help her.”

“I can take Lydia.” She argued.

“She can come too but I’m not debating this with you.” His voice was stern but not harsh. His grip tightened on the nape of her neck. “I’m serious, Nova. This is dangerous.” A small smile tilted the corner of her lips.

“As dangerous as being up against a wall in a small hallway with a raging werewolf?” She asked and she saw him tongue his cheek. 

“In this very specific instance, yes. My wolf won’t hurt you. I can’t say the same for anything we might find down there.”

“Well, we won’t have to worry about it for a bit. I wanted to spend some time in Whiterun for a while.” Her hand came up and held the wrist of his hand holding her head. “Even more specifically… I wanted to spend some more time with you.” She bit her bottom lip. His other hand came up and gently grasped her chin, pulling her lip from her teeth.

“You drive my wild every time you do that.” Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion. “Every time that lip finds its way between your teeth,” He leaned in close, brushing his nose against hers, their eyes closed, “I want to pull it between my own.” He felt her shudder and he smiled before tilting his head to kiss her again to do just as he said. She moaned when his teeth nipped at her lip, but she pulled back all too soon.

“There’s more before you get me all distracted again.” He sighed.

“Of course, there is.” She giggled and resisted the temptation to bite her lip again. She leaned back from him and he went back to removing the rest of his armor. 

“The Thalmor were at the college.”

“Did they know who you were?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so but I’m also not sure. They didn’t approach me but one of them definitely saw me. I had my cloak on with the hood up so he may not know but the mages made it known the Dragonborn was there. I only saw him once, but it was still unnerving.” 

“I take it you’re worried about it regardless since you’re mentioning it.” He had gotten all his armor removed and grabbed the back of his under-shirt’s collar before pulling it over his head. Her eyes widened slightly, and her breathing deepened at the sight of him. His broad chest had a dusting of dark hair that traveled down the center of his abs that were well defined from years of fighting and wielding a greatsword. The light trail of hair dipped beneath the band of his trousers and that’s where her gaze was when he noticed she hadn’t replied.

He smirked at her as he drew close to her. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head to look up at him and pulled the bottom lip from her teeth that she had subconsciously started biting again. She swallowed heavily before blinking rapidly and giving a quick shake of her head. She cleared her throat.

“Um…”

“Later.” He told her before walking away to grab a tunic from his drawer. She continued to admire the muscles of his back. 

“Right.” She said and cleared her throat. “Sorry.” He chuckled, his voice deep.

“Don’t apologize.” He teasingly scolded her. She rolled both her lips between her teeth before pulling her eyes away from him to stare at her feet.

“Anyways. Um, the Thalmor. Right.” She gathered her thoughts once more. “I don’t know what will come of it, but they’re surely aware of what I’m doing. I just don’t know what they’ll do about it.”

“I think the only thing you can do is wait. I may dislike the Thalmor as much as anyone else, but I know they’re cunning. They won’t do anything until they’re sure they can be successful with whatever plan they concoct.” He pulled a black tunic over his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s what worries me. Nothing might happen today, or tomorrow but…” She faded off as her thoughts turned to her mother. “They’ve already taken someone from me that I care about and I’m afraid it’ll happen again.” He walked over to her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to stand. He wrapped an arm around her waist again, placing his other hand on her bicep, stroking the bare skin with his thumb. 

“I know you’re afraid because of what happened to your mother, but they’d be idiotic to mess with anyone you’re close with now. You’re not only the Dragonborn, but you’re the Harbinger now. They’d be stirring up a whole mess of things if they were to do anything.” He tried reassuring her and he saw her inhale deeply. She nodded and met his eyes.

“You’re right.”

“I often am.” Her face dropped and he chuckled. “I just don’t like to see you worry.”

“Would you be surprised if I said there’s still more?”

“Shore’s bones woman, trouble is just drawn to you isn’t it?” He said it with a smile, and it made the corner of her mouth tilt up as well.

“I wish that weren’t the case but I’m starting to wonder if the dragon souls might be cursed or something.” She took another deep breath before continuing. “While I was at the college, they invited me to go to these ruins they were excavating. It was supposed to just be a simple trip.”

“Something tells me it was far more dramatic than that.”

“That is an understatement.” She scoffed. “I found this… amulet. It… it’s hard to explain but it’s like it made my magicka stronger. You know I struggled before but…” She took a couple steps back and he let her. She raised her hand and he recognized the magic ward that spread forth from her, shielding most of her body. “That’s not all I can do either. But that wasn’t even the craziest part of it all. We found this weird wall with markings that I destroyed with fire magic. Yeah, I know.” She said when his brows rose, likely remembering having to pull her from the burning hut so long ago. “And the mage I was with, we traveled down this tunnel that led through this secret part of the ruins.” She paused and he could tell she was trying to think on her words.

“I don’t know how to explain what happened. It was like a vision but… it was more than that. This man, he appeared and told me that I had set in motion some disastrous event that only I could prevent. He said he was from some group called the Psijic Order.” He shook his head at her.

“I’ve never heard of them.”

“Neither have I. But he said they would pass judgement on my actions and that they were watching me.”

“That’s unnerving.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, I know. Because when we got to the end of the ruins, we found this… _huge_ orb. It was protected by some sort of magical force field and a very powerful draugr was protecting it. Tolfidir, the mage I was with, he had to destroy the field before I could even attempt to fight the draugr because it protecting him. I’ve never seen anything like it.” She slowly shook her head and her eyes widened for a second and she quirked her head. “By the way, really… really sorry I shouted you and Farkas into a wall.”

“That was random.” He tilted his head at the statement. She waved a hand in dismissal before running it down her face.

“The draugr used that shout on me. Knocked half of me into a wall before I went tumbling to the floor below. It hurt. A lot.”

“What?” He asked in disbelief. 

“I’m fine. That’s not important. But the whole experience was insane. I’m honestly surprised I walked away with only two new scars.”

“You’re not helping me feel better about this.” He told her.

“I don’t feel better about this.” She said. “Giant orbs, the Psijic order, powerful draugr and magical force fields, The Thalmor, Elder Scrolls apparently located in the most dangerous place in Skyrim.” He could see the panic starting to set in her eyes as they turned wild. “How is one person… how am I supposed to deal with all of this?” He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her head against him and placed his head atop hers.

“You take a deep breath, and you handle one thing at a time. You do it at your pace. If this Psijic order is so worried about what happened up there, they can come deal with it for all I care. You have too much to worry about already. Everyone can’t expect you to do everything on your own. I know I don’t.”

“It’s just… so overwhelming. I can’t wrap my thoughts around any of this. I haven’t even read an Elder Scroll and I feel like I’m losing my mind. What…” She started and her voice fell to a near whisper. “What if I turn out like Septimus. He could barely hold a competent conversation, Vilkas. His eyes were…” She paused and he saw the worry etched into her features. “What if I lose myself to all of this?”

“Then I’ll be here to remind you who you are.” He pulled her back, placing his hands on the side of her head gently. “I am always astounded that you don’t see what I see when I look at you.” Her eyes shifted between his.

“What do you see?” He smiled softly down at her.

“I see a warrior with a heart that shines as bright as any star in the sky. I see a woman who cares deeply not just for the people she’s close to but for everyone. I’ve told you before I believe there’s a reason, you’re the Dragonborn. If anyone can do all this, if anyone can accomplish so much, it’s you.” He saw her eyes water and could smell the salt of her unshed tears.

“You were always so damned good with words.” She let out a strangled laugh and he did as well. Her hand came up over one of his and she leaned her cheek into it. “Thank you.” He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. 

“You said you wanted to take some time in Whiterun.” She nodded her head. “Then take that time to forget about all of this. You have been running around half of Skyrim these past few weeks. Fuck Nova, you just hunted down a crazy old man in the gods damned ice fields you need some time.” 

“It’s just so difficult to not think about all these things. I wish I could just forget them but they’re always there in the back of my mind like when I learn a new shout.” She rolled her eyes again. “Which also reminds me…” He lifted an eyebrow. “The ruins we went through had another word wall.”

“What did you learn?”

“I don’t know. I need to kill another dragon to attach a meaning. So, for now I just have to deal with that stupid itch in my mind until I do.” She grumbled. He gave her a sympathetic smile. He rested his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and he breathed her in for a moment.

“Let me help you.” He said softly. “I can help you forget.”

“How?” She whispered back. He hummed before he brought his lips to hers for a brief moment.

“It might have something to do with what I promised you back in Winterhold.” She felt the breath of his words brush against her lips, his voice low and deep. His words rumbled through her and she felt the flutters of her arousal swirl in her abdomen before traveling lower. She bit her lip, but his thumb immediately moved to pull it from between her teeth. “I told you before. When you’re alone with me, you don’t have to be the Dragonborn. All you have to do is be mine and take what I have to give you. Let me make you mine. Tonight.”

Her breathing was heavy and quickened at his words. She breathed him in, and it was almost intoxicating. Her eyes were still closed, and all her senses were focused on him surrounding her. She swallowed heavily and nodded her head, unable to find her voice with how breathless he made her. She thought she heard him sigh in relief but didn’t have a moment to contemplate that thought as he kissed her again. It was sure and powerful in a way the others hadn’t been. He put all his reassurance and faith in her into this kiss, trying to draw away her troublesome thoughts. 

When they pulled away, she had her hands on his as they still held her cheeks. “I have to be honest.” She said breathlessly. “I’m nervous about the things you do to me but…”

“But…”

“I can’t help but want more.” He made a sound similar to a low growl.

“I will give you more. So much more.” He promised her. He gave her one more brief kiss before he released her. He interlocked her fingers with hers and he smiled down at her. “Come sit on the patio with me while I yell at the whelps in training.” She let out a small laugh as he had hoped, and her smile remained on her face. 

“You never yelled at me during training.” 

“That’s because you’re competent with a blade.” He grumbled and she rolled her eyes. 

“Is the new guy that bad?” She asked.

“He looks like he’s trying to butcher meat.” He said and she chuckled again. “But also, I want to show you off. You look stunning today and I’m not the only one who noticed.” Her expression turned to one of confusion. “I am most positive Erik was quite taken with you.”

“What? All I did was introduce myself.”

“And he looked at you like a hungry wolf the entire time.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

“Hm. You would know all about that wouldn’t you?” She teased him and he shot her a serious look, but she just giggled at him. “Don’t worry. You’re the only wolf I’ll let eat me.” His expression, while still serious, turned to something else entirely. It darkened and she could see the haze of lust cloud his eyes.

“I’m going to assume you have no idea what you actually just said to me, but I will be more than happy to demonstrate later.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Later.” She confirmed before he took her upstairs, never releasing her hand.

* * *

Novalise had invited Lydia to the mead hall for their evening meal so they could all hear her speak about her time at the College. She left out many of the details she told Vilkas, but she would speak to Lydia about some of it at a later time. She also received a number of congratulations from the other members on her position as Harbinger. She missed Farkas’ presence but she was almost glad for his absence as she knew he’d make a worse scene about it. The man had a flair for putting her at the center of attention and she was sure it was because he knew she hated it.

She hadn’t had any mead since the Circle left for Whiterun, so she was happy to indulge in a few but Vilkas cut her off after three. She pouted but had leaned over to her, placing his hand on her upper thigh as he whispered in her ear that he wanted her sober. Heat had flooded her cheeks but luckily the only people to notice were Aela and Lydia. Both women gave her knowing looks and she tried her damnedest to not look embarrassed. 

Vilkas disappeared shortly after the meal so when Lydia and Lucia went back to Breezehome, Novalise pulled Aela outside to the courtyard. Night had fallen so the patio was dark, but the moons were shining bright tonight allowing Novalise to be able to see well enough.

“What’s this about?” Aela prompted, crossing her arms and sticking out a hip as she normally did. Novalise bit her lip, her fingers nervously entwining together.

“You’re um… you have experience with um, men. Right?” Novalise stuttered out and Aela chuckled at her.

“Mostly one man but yes, I had some experience before Skjor.” She confirmed. 

“Well… I don’t.” Novalise started. “Is there anything I should know? Especially when it comes to um, wolves?” She swallowed heavily. Aela gave her a knowing smile. “It’s just, you gave me advice in Winterhold and I liked it when I listened to it so…” She faded and Aela placed a hand on Novalise’s arm.

“What type of advice are you looking for exactly? Because if I know Vilkas and I know you, you don’t need my input in this. I see the way he looks at you.”

“Yeah Lydia said something about that earlier. I’m not entirely sure what either of you mean but…”

“He looks at you like you’re the only person in the room. Nova, there is not a damn thing you could do wrong with this. Trust me. If he wants you as bad as he does and trust me, I can tell how badly he wants you, he will be happy with whatever happens.” Aela said reassuringly.

“I just… the way he made me feel in that inn room.” She shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. “I want him to feel the same way.” Aela chuckled again and patted her arm before dropping it.

“Something tells me he already does and when you two finally bond, you’ll be sure of it.” Novalise’s brow furrowed slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Vilkas hasn’t explained it yet?” Novalise shook her head. “He honestly might not know exactly what it entails either so if that’s the case, this might be another thing you two will need to explore together.” Novalise pursed her lips to the side. Aela’s head tilted to the side and she looked toward the Underforge. Another knowing smile spread across the huntress’ face. “I think I’m needed inside, wait here.” She stated with a wink and Novalise narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow as the other woman made her way inside.

A very short moment later she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Vilkas approaching her and an affectionate smile spread across her lips. His face was clean of the black warpaint he often used, and his silver eyes gleamed in the moonlight. “What were you two doing out here?” He asked her and her mouth fell open for a second.

“Um, nothing. Just talking. Women things.” She stuttered nervously but Vilkas had a teasing glint in his eye. He stood in front of her and brushed his hand along her jaw before lightly grasping her chin.

“I will never comprehend how you can be so confident in your words half the time and the rest of the time you stutter and mumble like a socially awkward teenager.”

“Well I’m rather inept as far as my social experiences go so…” She faded off when the side of his mouth curved up and he shook his head slowly. She could see something akin to admiration in his eyes but there was something else there as well she could not place. He released her chin and held a hand out to her, palm up.

“Come with me.” Her eyes flicked down to his offered hand and she swallowed before placing her hand in his. He intertwined their fingers before he led her off the patio and towards the Underforge. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as he released her hand to open the secret entrance. 

“It’s a surprise.” He said over his shoulder as the door opened. She raised an inquisitive brow as she walked past him into the Underforge but he just smirked at her. He closed the entrance behind him and took her hand once more. He led them past the main part of the Underforge into a tunnel she had somehow never noticed before. It wound in multiple directions before they came out into a hallowed stone structure. The ceiling was short above them and in front of her was a drop that was a few meters high, maybe higher, to the ground below. Vilkas let go of her hand once more as he crouched down, placing a hand on the edge of the wall before dropping down. He held a hand up for her and motioned for her to follow with his fingers. She sat on the edge before sliding down, his hands catching her and sliding up her sides until they rested below her breasts as he helped her down safely. 

They exited the small, crumbled, stone building and she saw they were outside of Whiterun with the Battle-Born farm to their right. He led them to the left, following the walls that protected Whiterun. Dragonsreach was a tall shadow above them as they skirted the edges of the hill it sat on. He helped her up through some of the steeper parts of land and they weaved between rocks and boulders that jutted out form the landscape.

Vilkas had taken them past Dragonsreach and she could see a grand balcony from the Jarl’s home that overlooked the northeast. There was a very light breeze in the air and wisps of her hair fell across her face from it, causing her to place it behind her ear often. The ground began to even out and they came to a small area surrounded by the boulders that made up the hill.

Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she looked upon the clearing. There were flowers heavily sprinkled across the large patches of grass. In a clear patch of grass, a small number of furs were laid on the ground as well as a large one she had seen Vilkas use before. She looked up to him and saw he was watching her.

“How did you find this place?” She said, her awe leaking into her tone.

“Before we saw the beast blood for what it was, my wolf would often end up here before I’d change back during hunts. I remember the scent of flowers were very calming. None of the others know about it.” He stepped behind her and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. She felt his breath on the shell of her ear as his head dropped down to whisper to her. “Have I ever told you what your scent smells like?” She slowly shook her head and she swore she could feel him smiling against her. “The very first thing I picked up the first time I met you was the smell of wildflowers.” Her breath caught as she looked at all the wildflowers scattered around them. “Wildflowers and honeysuckle and something that is just so uniquely you.”

She was sure she forgot how to breathe as his words sunk in. She swallowed heavily so she could suck in a deep breath, her chest heaving with it. Her hand came up over his on her waist as his other hand found her hip. “I should have known what you were to me that moment.” She thought she might cry but all she felt was that familiar burn, her eyes were dry. It felt like her heart might implode in her chest as she stared at all the wildflowers in front ofher.

“Vilkas…” She whispered, her lips remaining open as she breathed deeply. 

“This isn’t the only reason I picked this spot.” He told her and he shifted them to look out away from Whiterun. She could see all the way into the territories of the Pale and Eastmarch, snow covered mountains rising before them. She could even still see High Hrothgar atop the Throat of the World. The moons were large overlooking and the thousands of stars shining bright above them. The aurora that was exclusive to Skyrim was painted across the sky and the entire sight made her feel calm. 

“Vilkas… this is…” She couldn’t find words as she slowly shook her head, trying to think of what to say. He turned her to face him and he was looking down at her with such adoration she thought her heart might break from it. “Thank you.” Was all she finally said in a breathless whisper, and he smiled down at her. 

He brought both his hands to her jaw as he leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips moving languidly against hers. There was a tightening feeling in her chest and a lump rose in her throat. Her hands reached up to his wrists as they kissed. He pulled away all too early for her liking but then he grabbed one of her hands and led her to the furs in the small clearing. She swallowed heavily before he sat her down on them. He instructed her to remove her boots as he did the same. After she did so she brought her knees up and he sat behind her, incasing her in his bent legs as both arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her against him. Her head rested against his shoulder and he took a hand to move her wavy hair to her right side. 

“I wanted you to be comfortable and I know from experience that you enjoy sleeping out here. You may not be the wild huntress you once were but that’s something I don’t think will ever change about you. You sleep better under the stars because you are one.” His mouth moved close to her ear as he pressed his head against hers and his left hand came up to caress the right side of her jaw with just the tips of his fingers. “In the past year I have followed you like a traveler follows a guiding light. You pulled me from the dark place the blood had taken me. You shined a light of hope after we lost Kodlak and then you grew even brighter when you told me you wanted to be mine. You’re my starlight, Novalise.” He gently turned her head towards him as his fingers splayed out over the right side of her face and neck. He gave her another soft, chaste kiss before leaning his temple against hers as she looked back out ahead of them.

“All of this… your words… Vilkas, it’s beautiful.” She told him and she was overcome by an emotion she couldn’t put a name to. 

“As are you.” He replied, his voice low. “This was all meant to be calming but I’m not sure I’ve ever heard your heart beat so quickly.” She let out a nervous laugh before biting her bottom lip to stifle it. 

“I wasn’t expecting all of this.” She told him honestly.

“Our night has only begun, Starlight.” He whispered into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes closed and her head rolled to the right to expose her skin to him. She reached her right hand up to wrap behind his head, her fingers threading into this thick black locks of hair. His lips pressed against her skin then and she swallowed heavily, biting her lip once more. As his lips softly scaled up her neck to that sensitive spot behind her ear, she let out a breathy moan and her eyes blinked open. 

He rested his head against hers once more as they both looked out over the plains below and the mountains rising far to the northeast of them. She was unsure of how long they remained silent, but she reveled in the feeling of being surrounded by him. She knew she would break the peace eventually, but she wanted to enjoy what he had given her first.

Her voice was low when she finally spoke. “Vilkas, what will happen when we’re bonded?” She felt his arms tighten around her for a brief second before his deep voice rumbled into her as he replied.

“Many things.” His head dipped once more to speak quietly into her ear. “You’ll not only be mine, but I’ll be yours. As long as my mark remains on you, there will never be another for me. I’ll truly be bound to you and you will have my loyalty in every sense of the word.” He gave her neck a soft kiss before continuing. “Every time one of us feels something deeply the other will as well. My joy will be yours and your anguish will be mine, we’ll share it all.” His nose fell to the spot at the base of her neck as he inhaled deeply. “Our scents will mix, letting any other wolf know you’re with me.”

“I won’t smell like wildflowers anymore?” She asked and she felt his smile against her skin.

“You’ll smell like wildflowers and you’ll smell like me.” He told her.

“I’ll have to ask Farkas or Aela what you smell like then.” She felt his deep chuckle in his chest, vibrating into her and she found she had come to favor the sound greatly. 

“With the combination of our scents it also allows me to track you much easier should I ever have to, but I’d like to hope that won’t ever be the case.”

“Just you or any wolf?”

“Only me.” His voice deepened and she shuddered at the words. 

They were silent for a few more long moments before she pulled away from him. His hands slipped away from her waist and she turned to face him, leaning on her hip with her right arm supporting her so she could turn to face him. He brought his left knee up higher, his elbow resting atop as his hand dropped towards the ground. He met her eyes and she swore they shined like silver metal glinting in the moonlight. She licked her lips and his eyes caught the action before flickering back up to hers. She gave him a small smile before she addressed him. “Vilkas?”

“Novalise.” She’d never get tired of the way he said her name and it drove her on to say what she wanted to next.

“Make me yours.” She saw a flurry of emotions cross his eyes before he reached his left hand forward to place against the side of her neck, pulling her closer as his lips hungrily met hers. 

This kiss was all consuming, demanding she pour everything she was into it. He coaxed her lips open with his as he deepened the kiss, leaning forward to place his right hand on her hip to pull her closer to him. His left foot shifted so his leg dropped allowing him to lay her down next to him. She lay with him overtop of her as he put all his passion into loving her lips with his own. He lavished her mouth as he consumed every breath of hers, his tongue slipping against hers with confident certainty in his motions.

He shifted his weight to his right elbow, moving his left hand down to her hip and it tightened against her as he moved his leg between hers. She gasped into his mouth when his thigh rubbed against her core and he groaned at the sound. She felt the sound move through her body like heated liquid in her veins. His lips moved down her to her jaw placing open mouthed kisses down to her collar bone. The hand at her hip glided upwards, slipping under her tunic. His grip tightened on the dip of her waist before pulling the shirt upwards. He broke away from her for a moment and she leaned up as he pulled the tunic off leaving her in her hide breast band. 

His lips were back on hers as his hand smoothed over her ribs before his fingers reached up to the top of her breast band. He pulled at the band to expose her breast. Her nipple pebbled from his attentions and its exposure to the night air. His hand gently kneaded her breast between his thumb and closed fingers. She groaned into his kiss and she felt his hard member grind against her hip at the sound. His lips found their way to her neck again as his thumb brushed over her hardened nipple and she let out a soft gasp again. His kisses trailed down past her collar bone until his mouth hovered over her peak. Her chest heaved from her heavy breaths and she felt his warm breath contrast with the chill of the night over her nipple. She shivered from it and then inhaled sharply when his tongue stroked at her. 

His mouth covered the tip of her beast and she let out a high-pitched moan, her back arching against him. She bit her lip to stifle another moan as he sucked her peak into his mouth. He released her and she shuddered when his breaths reached her hardened nipple. He reached up with his other hand and pulled her lip from her teeth. “I want to hear you.” He said before returning to her breast, lapping at her. She let out a whine as he did so, his other hand massaging her other breast still covered by the breast band. 

He switched between swiping his tongue against her and pulling the hardened peak into his mouth, gently nibbling on her with his teeth. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He suddenly pulled away and she whimpered in protest. The left side of his mouth curved up at the noise. “I love the way you react to me.” He said as his hands gripped the hide of her breast band and pushed it upwards. Her arms rose as he pulled it off of her and set it atop her tunic. His hand traveled down from her neck to her collar bone and then down the valley of her freed breasts. “You are devastatingly beautiful.” He said as he eyed the trail of his hand. Her tanned skin contrasted with the lighter tone of his own and she felt as smooth as silk under his calloused fingers. He moved his mouth to her other breast and paid it the same attentions he had the first one, slowly licking and sucking at her until she was writhing and moaning against him once more. 

Her hands moved from his hair and spread over his shoulders and biceps. She watched him ravish her breasts and found the sight even more erotic every time he looked up and their eyes met. She’d suck in a breath each time and he’d hold her stare, his eyes intense and expressing his lust so vividly. She fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled at it. He lifted up, grabbing the back collar of his tunic before pulling it over his head with her aid. He threw it off to the side with her clothes before he brought both of his hands to her sides. His fingers curled around to her back as she bowed into him. His lips found the space between her breasts and he placed open mouth kisses there, traveling down the center of torso. His hands slid down and over her waist until he met her leathers. He squeezed her hips when his mouth found her navel, his tongue flicking against it before placing another wet kiss there. When his lips also reached her pants, his hands moved to her laces, pulling at the strings as he placed hot kisses across her flat stomach. 

Once the laces were loose, he curled his fingers around the top band of her leathers and her underwear before he slowly pulled them down her legs. He rose onto his knees as he did so, each leg bending once to help him remove them. He saw the heavy rise and fall of her chest with her deep breaths. She was biting her lip again as she stared up at him, her legs closed, tilted to the side with her knees slightly bent. He saw the multitude of scars on her leg from her injury but it was only proof of the dragon he had fallen in love with.

His fingers were splayed out as he guided his hand up her calf to rest on her knee. He lightly traced the scars as he spoke. “Let me see you.” He said to her, his tone deep and low. He pulled at her knee and she hesitantly opened for him, the bottoms of her feet nearly touching as she was laid bare before him. She saw his breathing pick up in the rise and fall of his chest as his eyes roamed over every inch of her. Her arms were relaxed at the side of her head, her hair spread out over the furs beneath her. His lips parted as his breathing continued to grow heavier and he swallowed deeply when his eyes finally shifted to her golden orbs. “If I were to perish this very moment, I would go happily.” He told her and he saw her breath hitch. “You are fucking divine Starlight.”

She wondered if the way he was looking at her now was what Lydia and Aela had been speaking of. He looked like he wanted to devour her body and soul and she was fully prepared to allow him to. He held her eyes as he slid down to place his lips against the inside of her right knee. He made another trail of hot, open mouthed kisses up her thigh and she thought her heart might burst from her chest. His eyes eventually closed as did hers when she arched against him, her mouth open with her heavy breathing. She stopped breathing altogether when he reached the top of her thigh and kissed his way up to her hip.

She was so focused on his mouth she didn’t notice his hands sliding around the outside of her thighs and hips. When he lifted his head, he centered himself over her and she saw his shoulders bunch as he tightened his grip on her hips and thighs, pulling her down the furs towards him. She let out a squeak in surprise and she watched him wide eyed as his own eyes fixated on her center. He placed his forehead against her pelvis, and she felt his hot breaths against her. “You smell even more amazing here.” She shuddered and had little time to recover from it as he brought his lips down to the apex of her slit and swiped his tongue against her.

Her back immediately arched up, her hands gripping the furs at the side of her head as a loud moan escaped her in the sound of his name. He growled against her at the noise and pulled his left hand from around her hip so he could spread her lips open for him. He flattened his tongue as he licked her once more and she let out another gasping moan, her hips made to move against him, but his hand held her in place. 

“Gods, you’re already so wet for me.” She heard him say between her legs before he sucked her labia between his lips, and she cried out again. He released them and flicked his tongue up her center once more before his lips closed over that bundle of pleasure he had teased her with at the inn. One of her hands came down to twist in his hair as she continued to whimper in her pleasure. His flicked his tongue over her nub and she thought she might die from the feeling, her hips attempting to thrust against him. He groaned into her and the sound vibrated against her, adding to the joyous feeling he was ringing from her. He finally pulled his lips back from her clit and her back collapsed against the furs, but he only granted her a small moment of relief before his tongue continued to lap at her folds. “You taste as good as you smell.” She felt his breath against her as he spoke the words before he dipped his tongue into her core, and she let out another strangled gasp.

When his tongue slid back up to her clit, he repositioned his fingers, so his index and ring finger held her open for him. He teased her entrance with his middle finger before he slowly and torturously glided it inside her. She groaned at the feel of him as his finger rubbed against her walls and it immediately brought forth the curling, tightening feeling within her womb. He circled his tongue around her clit as he began to slowly thrust his finger within her. She was panting and with nearly every exhale, a wanton moan or whimper escaped her lips. 

She opened her eyes and looked down to him to find him watching her. Their eyes met and while the silver of his eyes had always been intense, she had never felt that intensity as strongly as she did now. She shuddered against him and it pulled against that coil within her. His mouth pulled away for a second as his finger left her for only a second to glide up her folds. His lips were a deeper red and glistened with her wetness. When he brought his finger back to her entrance, he pushed in his ring finger as well. Her back arched and she groaned, her head falling back as he filled her. His lips found her once more, sucking and licking at her nub. Her hand fisted in his hair then, pushing him against her and he growled into her, his fingers picking up their pace just before he pushed them against that spot of her inner walls.

She cried out the first time he did it, but then he continued, keeping his fingers crooked inside her as they thrust within her. She writhed beneath him, so he brought his right hand from around her thigh to place his arm against her leg to keep it pinned down. His hand splayed out over her lower abdomen and she yelled out his name as he pressed down gently. The tightening within her was tense and she waited for the snap as he continued to assault her most intimate places. Her moans and cries had no rhythm or sense to them as she thrust herself against him. 

She began pleading with him as that feeling drew near, far more intense than what she had experienced at the inn. His name fell from her lips with her cries and he pushed his fingers deeper and harder against that special spot within her before finally that coil within her snapped harder than a whip. 

She screamed as her back completely bowed off the furs, her head rolling, eyes squeezed shut. She attempted to close her thighs, but his elbow held her left leg in place and it heightened the intensity of the feeling. She felt tears slip from the corners of her eye, sliding down her temple and into her hair. Her entire body felt like liquid heat rolled through her as the pleasure washed over every part of her. She was a whimpering mess when her powerful climax finally abated.

But he didn’t pull away from her. He continued his attentions and she pleaded with him, but she was not entirely sure if she was begging him to stop or to keep going. Her inner walls were still slightly contracting, sensitive from her orgasm and her outer lips and clit were swollen but it did not deter him. She now had both hands in his hair, simultaneously pulling at him and pushing him away. His lips finally eased off her but only long enough to speak. “One more, Starlight.” Before they crashed back down against her. 

She cried against him, her body squirming, trying to gain a reprieve for her sensitive core, but he wouldn’t have it. He pressed forward, crooking his fingers inside her even more until he coaxed what he wanted from her. Her scream was hoarse, his name a cry from her lips as more tears fell from her closed eyes. He just continued to drink from her like she was the world’s sweetest nectar and was starved for her.

He finally removed his fingers, staring down at the string of her slick that came away with them. He placed both hands on her thighs and spread them farther as he gave her one last swipe of his tongue from her entrance to her clit and her body shook from it. 

She lay there panting and her body was fatigued from the contortions caused by her climax. Her entire body was flush with desire, the hair around her face lightly damp with sweat as the rest of her skin glistened. “I take back what I said earlier. You’re even more beautiful like this.” He was breathing heavy as well as he started to untie his leathers. She watched him; her lashes lowered as she took in the muscular body before her. He was all lean muscle with strong arms and broad shoulders. The indents on his hips that angled down under his pants were one of the most arousing things she thought she had ever seen. She had the sudden urge to lick her tongue against them, but her body was currently too liquified to do so. She then saw him straining against his pants as he worked his ties and she swallowed then licked her lips at the sight.

“Starlight.” His deep voice called to her and her eyes shifted up to his, already responding to the new pet name he had taken to calling her this night. “There’s no going back after this.” He told her and she understood his meaning. She swallowed and tried catching her breath before she replied. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” She said through her pants and she saw his jaw tighten as he adam’s apple bobbed with his heavy swallow. He held her lidded eyes as he pulled his leathers down his legs, but her temptation got the best of her. Her eyes flickered down to see him, and she let out a shuttering breath at the sight of him. He was magnificent yet a part of her was worried at the same time. His hard member nearly stood straight up, a barely noticeable curve to his left. His foreskin was pulled back to reveal a leaking head that stretched up, nearly reaching his naval.

Once completely free of his pants, he slid his body against hers as moved his right arm under her shoulder so he could grasp the back of her neck and right shoulder. His left hand massaged at her thigh and hip before gliding over her waist and ribs to gently grab her breast. She felt him against her core, sliding through her folds. Her breath hitched when his head pushed against her clit. She brought her left hand to the nape of his neck but allowed her right to glide over his shoulders, then down over his chest. His forehead fell to meet hers and he closed his eyes as her hand continued to feel the hard planes of his torso. Her fingers brushed over the taut muscles of his abs, caressing each indent. Her fingertips lightly brushed against his sides and he actually trembled above her. She looked up to him, but he was watching her hand travel down his body. She stroked a finger over the indent at his hips that angled down to his hardness and she thought she heard a small moan deep within his throat. 

His hips lifted as her fingers moved towards his member and she hesitated before she touched him. He slowly shook his head against her and shuttered. “Gods, please don’t stop.” His voice was strained and rich but it spurred her on. She wrapped her fingers around the base of him, surprised by how soft he felt over the hardness, and he groaned as his head dropped to her shoulder. His hips pushed against her hand, so she slowly moved her fist up to his head, dragging the skin with it. A drop of clear liquid squeezed past the slit atop his cock, so she swiped her thumb over it and the sound he made sent a jolt directly to her core. 

He raised his head to look at her once more and their eyes met. They were clouded with his lust for her and he brought his lips down against her, the hand at the base of her neck and shoulder pulling her against him to deepen the kiss. She could taste herself on him and while she wouldn't have originally thought such a thing would be so arousing, something about it was so intimate it made her want to twist her tongue with his even more. She slowly continued stroking him and he moaned into her mouth. She now understood why he wished to hear her when he pleased her. It almost aroused her as much as his hands did.

He finally pulled back, panting and his eyes shifted between hers. “Are you ready?” He asked her, his voice soft. She nodded her head. “Say it.” 

“Yes” She said on a heavy exhale. His left hand gripped his cock as he lined himself up with her entrance. 

“I’ll be gentle.” He reassured her as his hips pressed forward. She felt him push against her, the tip of him slowly stretching her walls around him. She sucked in a breath at the feeling of him spreading her, a slight pinching pain as she tried to accommodate him. His lips found hers again and they moved feverishly against hers. 

When the head of him was fully sheathed within her he slowly pulled back just a fraction before pushing further into her. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue flicked out to lick against hers. His left hand found her hip and he massaged her there while pulling her against him. 

He continued to slowly push and pull against her, stretching her slowly and surely until he moaned into her mouth as his hips finally became flush against hers. He never stopped lavishing her mouth as he stilled inside her, waiting for her to be ready for him to move. Her legs were wrapped around the back of his thighs and her slick continued to spread around him, loosening the friction as she adapted to his size. Her right hand was on his side just above his hip and her grip tightened as her hips just barely rolled against his. He groaned again, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and she gasped at the feel of both him within her and the pull of her lips. Her hips rolled against his again, no stinging pain to be found as she felt herself quiver around the fullness of him inside her.

Vilkas pulled his hips back gradually before pushing back inside her. They both let out a loud moan. When he pulled from her the second time, her hips met him when he thrust forward. He continued to lazily grind into her as her legs came up to wrap around his hips. He kept his pace and movements gentle just as he promised, slowly moving within her and it was both tortuous and glorious at once. 

His lips pulled away from hers and her head fell back with a moan, her eyes closed. “Look at me.” She opened her eyes and met his intense icy silver ones staring down at her as he moved over her. “I want to see your eyes while I’m inside you.” His words caused her entire body to tremble and she clenched around him. He groaned but held her eyes as he continued to slowly thrust into her. 

His pace gradually quickened, and she found it very difficult to keep her eyes open. She continued to blink rapidly every few seconds before his head dipped to her shoulder, his lips finding her throat. She moaned loudly as he caught the skin between his lips before licking at her. His grip tightened on her hip for a moment before his hand moved under the small of her back as she arched against him. His left hand came to rest over her hip. She was completely enveloped in his arms as he crushed her to him.

His lips sucked at her earlobe before his deep voice whispered to her. “You’re so fucking tight. Gods, I could stay inside you for the rest of eternity.” His words once again caused her to tremble, and he raised his head to look at her again. Her head turned to him, her mouth open with her heavy breathing and constant sounds of pleasure. “You look so lovely like this.” His words of encouragement drove her hips to continue meeting every single one of his thrusts.

He rubbed that sensitive spot inside her, and she groaned every time he did, her muscles clenching at the feel of him. She whispered his name, her throat dry from her panting. His arm slipped from behind her back as his left hand moved down to brush his thumb against the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. She bowed against him with a pleasurable cry, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

His mouth was on hers again, their kisses sloppy and rough as their tongues flicked against each other and they sucked in whatever air they could to breathe. The thrust of his hips gained strength and speed as he rolled them against her making sure he kept rubbing that sensitive area of her walls. It easily brought back the tense coiling within her as the hand rubbing her pressed down against her. He continued to pick up his pace, his lips moving back down to her neck and collarbone. He felt her periodically clenching around him and he groaned into her skin.

“Cum for me, Starlight.” She had never heard this voice sound so desperate and it nearly tipped her over the edge once more. Her hips lost any sort of rhythm as she sought yet another climax, so he pushed down on her with the hand pleasuring her clit and pushed his hips against her harder and faster. She was pleading with him, chasing down her orgasm and he refused to relent in his punishing pace until he finally felt her drench his cock as she spasmed around him. Her orgasm felt more intense with him inside her than any of the others he had gifted her. His name fell from her lips with her cry and he crushed his mouth against hers again. 

Just as her orgasm began to taper off, he pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of him, never having felt so empty before. She only got a quick glimpse at him before he pulled her up with him and he flipped her languid body onto her front. His eyes were the yellow of the wolf and he growled as he grabbed both her hips and pulled her up onto her knees. He lined himself up with her again and slid straight inside her all the way to the base of his cock. They both cried out from it as he wrapped his left arm around her hip to find her clit once more and his right slid between her breasts to grasp the base of her neck, his fingers and thumb wrapped around her throat gently. Her back was flush against his hard chest and she felt completely taken by him. Her head hung forward as he slowly pulled out and strongly thrust back inside her.

She let out a constant stream of moans as his hips snapped against her. He clutched her body to him. Her cunt was swollen and sensitive from all his attentions, but it felt too damned good to want to stop. Her body jerked forward with each of his thrusts, but he would pull her back against him each time. 

The hand at her throat slid upwards slightly, his thumb and fingers angling her head to the side as his mouth found the junction of her shoulder and neck. He kissed and sucked at the skin there and she whimpered at the feel of him. He raised his mouth to her ear once more, his voice guttural as he demanded more from her. “Just one more, Nova. Give me one more.” She whimpered in protest and she felt him smile against her, slightly shaking his head. “You can do it Starlight. Just let go.” His hips pounded into her at the statement and she nearly screamed. It wasn’t long before she felt that familiar tightening in her womb and she nearly cried from the feeling. “That’s it, give it to me.” She heard his voice say again and it was nearly her undoing. “Please, Starlight, I’m so close. I need just one more.” Her breathing picked up and her breaths became shallow as the tightening crescendoed until she was screaming his name once more.

Just as she felt the coil snapping within her she felt his teeth in her shoulder, clamping down on her. His canines had elongated slightly and he broke her skin, blood dripping down her front. She screamed as the piercing pain turned into something completely different. Warmth flooded her entire being and she felt something within her snap into place. She gasped loudly at the feeling and became overwhelmed with emotion that traveled down her spine like molten heat. 

Then she felt him. Not just inside her core but elsewhere, branching out from where he marked her. His teeth finally released their hold on her as his growl turned into a loud rasping groan, his cock bottomed out inside her as he spilled himself against her womb. She felt the echoes of his orgasm through their newly created bond and it immediately caused her to tumble over the edge once more with him. 

Her arms couldn’t hold herself up, so she was glad to have him wrapped around her to support her weight. His tongue swiped over her mark, soothing her. She felt him twitching within her. She was unsure of how long they remained still, basking in the newly created bond, keeping himself rooted inside her before he finally pulled away from her, gently laying her on the furs. He laid down on his back next to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm her shoulders and placing her head on his chest. She found enough energy to pull herself closer to him, her leg draping over his.

Her eyes were closed as they both tried to slow their breathing and she could have easily fallen asleep like this if it were not for her strong curiosity in exploring this new bond she could feel within her. She could feel emotions she knew were not her own, but they still had such a strong effect on her. She tried to pick and pull at them, analyzing them as she placed each one.

She felt his contentment and matched it with her own, both of them sated from their releases. She felt their fatigue and exhaustion but also the curiosity that kept them both conscious. 

But above all of these things she felt something else at the forefront of his emotions that she couldn’t place. She focused on it, pondering it, trying to put a name to it. It made her heart swell and caused her to swallow heavily.

“Vilkas?” Her voice was low and soft even though she knew he was awake.

“Novalise.” He replied as he always did. 

“What is that strong feeling I’m sensing from you?” He didn’t reply immediately, and she tried to think of when she may have felt it before. “I think… I think I felt something similar earlier. When you first brought me here.” He finally leaned up his arm still wrapped around her shoulders as he looked down at her. His eyes had returned to their normal icy shade of silver. His other hand came to caress her cheek, then tucking her hair behind her ear. “What is it?” She saw it flicker across his eyes as he stared down at her for another moment before he answered.

“It’s love.” He said quietly. She swallowed again as she focused in on the feeling and she felt it grow and ebb within him, warming her entire body. Her next exhale was stuttered as he brought his lips to hers, pressing his lips softly against her. The feeling continued to blossom, and she felt tears escape the corner of her eyes again. When he pulled back from her to look down at her again, she saw his expression match her own. “I love you, Novalise.” She nearly sobbed, her breath hitching as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. She rolled her lips between her teeth to hold back the feeling but it bubbled from her and he wiped a stray tear from her temple with his thumb.

“I love you, Vilkas.” She told him, even though she knew she didn’t need to. He felt it from her as well. He kissed her again. It was languid and sweet, and he poured everything into it as did she. 

He pulled her back into his arms and pulled the large fur blanket over them. She settled into him comfortably and her mind was too overwhelmed with the feeling of his love enveloping her to think about dragons, or the Thalmor, or disastrous prophecies and events she would need to prevent. 

For once her mind was truly at peace within his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was definitely some inspirational music I listened to while writing this.
> 
> For the first half I listened to Deep End by Ruelle  
> Second half I listened to a Wicked Game cover by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca (this one really set the pace and feel for the second part)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> First off, thank you so much for your continued support. I apologize for the long break but between the holidays and just plain life happening things got away from me. I am trying to set aside time each week to write now so hopefully updates can become more consistent again.
> 
> Secondly, I created a youtube music playlist for All the Stars! If you're interested in hearing the inspiration I use to write with, check out the link below! Some of the songs in the list are ones I have already made note of in my author's notes and some I did not mention but they are mostly listed in chronological order.
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5rLrpDIV8FBtSSA-tcJTnZuY2yYncGHd
> 
> Thirdly, since I was gone for so long, I decided I'd post something as a treat in addition to this chapter! So head on over to the link below to read a smutty one shot for Novalise and Vilkas titled "A Lesson in Taming Dragons"
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597430
> 
> And lastly the usual forewarning of "This has not been edited yet so mind the mistakes until I get around to doing it."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The stars were beginning to blink out in the sky as shades of pink and purple creeped over the horizon with the rising sun. Vilkas had woken a short time ago. Novalise lay in the crook of his right arm, her cheek resting atop his bare chest. She still had her leg bent over his hip and her hand lay on his stomach. His right hand came up to brush through some of the loose strands of her hair. It was soft and wavy around her shoulders and back. Some had fallen to frame her cheek, so he gently moved them behind her ear. 

His thoughts were consumed with her and of what they had done the previous night. He felt nothing from the bond at the moment while she lay unconscious but what she had felt before they fell asleep still echoed within him. He felt her pleasure, her joy, and the love she felt for him. The side of his mouth curved up into a small smile at the memory of their shared words and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. 

A year ago, he never would have imagined he would find himself halfway content with the beast blood after finding a beautiful mate even with a cure available – despite the hand Kodlak’s death played in that. He could admit he still struggled with it at times, but any time she was with him, he felt the calm she brought to him. Even when he was a beast, she provided him focus unlike before when he had only a small semblance of control over what the wolf did when it was free. He took note now of how peaceful his wolf felt after claiming her. The sated feel of the beast almost seemed more peaceful than when he hunted. 

It gave him pause. Had he struggled all this time simply because he was missing half of himself? He wouldn’t have thought so but the feel of the bond snapping into place the previous night offered him a sense of clarity he had never had with the wolf before. Another part of him was conflicted now that they knew there was a cure. Now that his beast may be calmer would he still take it? He thought of the afterlife he’d have to endure with Hircine and decided the cure was still, likely, his preferred option.

He had already decided, however, he would not cure himself for some time. When Novalise spoke to him of all that she would need to do, all that had happened to her, he knew he’d need the wolf. If they were to search through Blackreach, of all places, for an Elder Scroll, of all things, he’d need the power of the beast. 

He quietly sighed as he stared down at the dragon in his arms. She didn’t need coddling, but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t do what he could to keep her as safe as he could. The wolf urged this instinct on even further. She was his, and despite being the Dragonborn she could still break. He had seen that firsthand and he suppressed a shudder at finding her like that, or worse, again in the near future. He would ensure that wouldn’t happen again. He was starting to –

“You’re thinking rather loudly.” He heard her mumble into his chest. She was right. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed her waking but now he could feel her through the bond as bright as the rising sun. A rumbly chuckle left him, and she turned to face him. 

“Good morning, Starlight.” He felt another spike of love down the bond at the nickname and the sides of his mouth curled up into a small smile.

“What has you so worried this early in the morning?” She asked him, getting straight to it. He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger but continued to look down at her.

“Nothing I want to ruin your mood with.” His free hand came up to brush his fingers along her jaw. “How are you feeling?” He asked. He had given her the same question multiple times the previous night already, so she graced him with a small smile as she replied honestly.

“It’s a little sore but…” She drew the word out and bit her lip. He felt a pang of arousal down the bond. He sat up, rolling her onto her back as he leaned over her. His other hand came up and brushed his fingers along her jaw.

“But?” He prompted before moving his thumb to pull her lip from her teeth. She held his eyes with the action. He heard the frantic beat of her pulse followed by the scent of her arousal between her bared thighs under the furs. 

“It’s not a bad ache.” Her hand reached up to scratch at the stubble along his jaw. “I didn’t realize it would be like that.” One side of her mouth curved up into a coy smile. He leaned down to her and brushed his lips against hers.

“Neither did I.” He whispered the words against her lips before slipping his thigh between hers. He rubbed against her core and she moaned into his mouth. He moved his hand down from her jaw. He brushed along her neck and then her shoulder. Her body heaved a great shudder as he brushed against the mark that he had imprinted on her. He brushed her hair aside to examine the mark to find it had nearly completely healed already. Where his teeth had left a red and angry open wound it now remained a shimmered scar. He experimentally swiped his thumb over the mark once more. She gasped and trembled below him. “Now this is something I fully plan on exploiting.” His smile was wicked, and it sent another pang of arousal swirling through the bond between them. He groaned as he crashed his lips against hers once more before they joined together under the rising sun.

* * *

Novalise wasn’t terribly surprised when she walked into Breezehome to find Lydia already awake. The housecarl was in the kitchen area preparing their breakfast so the Dragonborn made her way over to the kitchen table as Lydia addressed her.

“If you’re capable of walking through that door, I don’t think he did it right.” Lydia quipped. Novalise’s hand flew to her face as she muttered a small stream of curses. Lydia laughed at her as she tossed her an apple and grabbed a small potion vial from the counter before joining her at the table. They kept their voices low as to not wake Lucia in the other room. Lydia slid the potion towards Novalise who raised an eyebrow. “Arcadia sells this in her shop. She will only sell it to women though.” Novalise eyed the bottle as the twisted it in her fingers. It was a light purple in color and didn’t have the shimmer some potions carried.

“What is it?” Lydia gave her a knowing smile.

“You will want to take one every day you and Vilkas decide to get intimate again.” Lydia explained, still smiling. Novalise stared at her for a moment.

“Get intimate…” She faded off as her eyes widened with realization. “Oh gods. I didn’t even… thank you.” She uncorked the bottle and dipped her head back to drink it all at once. Lydia chuckled.

“I figured you’d need it. Thank you for confirming why you didn’t return home last night.” Novalise glared at her friend after setting the vial on the table. Lydia was unperturbed. “Were you going to tell me about it?” Novalise ran her tongue over her teeth to get rid of the aftertaste of the potion before she bit her lip, eyes meeting Lydia’s.

“I’m not sure there are even words I can use to tell you about it.” Novalise said sheepishly. Lydia just beamed at her knowingly. “Part of me wonders why I hadn’t done it earlier and the other part of me is glad I waited for Vilkas.” Lydia chuckled.

“Oh, you lucked out for a first-time partner. My first time was with some awkward young lad ready to go fight wars and neither of knew a damned thing about what we were doing.” Lydia said but the tone of her voice still expressed her fondness at the memory. “And if he’s anything like this brother…” She trailed off with a smile at Novalise’s flush. 

“I’m not ready to start making comparisons, Lydia.” Novalise was quick to stop that line of thought but Lydia just laughed softly at her before standing to continue her meal preparations. 

“Fine. Killjoy.” Lydia said in jest before continuing. “So how long are we staying in Whiterun before you drag me off to the depths of Skyrim?” Lydia asked her. Novalise, of course, had spoken with her about her trip to Blackreach the previous day while they ate in the mead hall. 

“I’m not sure. Since both you and Vilkas say this won’t be a pleasant trip I would like to take some time to train up. You should too.” She paused. “Not that I don’t think your skills are lacking… or anything. But you know…”

“I know, Nova.” Lydia said chuckling.

“Right. Other than gathering supplies and training I don’t think there’s much else we can do. I could have seen if the college had anything on Blackreach but I was desperate to leave.”

“Understandably.” Lydia imputed.

“I was also considering paying Farengar to enchant my bow and maybe some rings if you aren’t opposed. I’m still learning how to harness my magicka correctly and I think some enchantments might help.” Novalise had considered it on her trip back from Winterhold. An amulet had triggered something that helped her access her magicka easier so she theorized it might help her hone the power better if she were to attune to a decent enchantment for it.

“I’ve never worked with enchanted gear, but I know a lot of adventurer’s usually have a trinket or two on them.” Lydia conceded.

“It surely can’t be a terrible idea.” 

“We can see what Belethor might be able to obtain some useful items as well.” Lydia suggested.

“I could always take a trip to Riverwood as well. I know the traders well enough they might be able to hunt some stuff down for me.” Novalise included. “I think he also sells spell tomes he comes across so I might see what he has. Having more magic won’t hurt.”

“I still can’t believe you cast magic now.” Lydia said, the amazement in her tone.

“I’m still trying to get used to the idea myself. I won’t complain. It has provided useful already.” Novalise thought about the flames that kept her warm during her lonely nights up north and the wards that saved her from the draugr. “I just need to speak with Danica again to see if there’s anything to be learned of restoration magic now that I’m more used to casting.”

“If you were proficient enough, we could pack less health potions.”

“Only to have ones for magicka at the ready. Either way, I’d feel more confident if I could wield my magicka more proficiently.” 

“Agreed.” There was a small silence between the two women as Lydia worked and Novalise thought about the preparations to be made.

“You know you don’t have to come.” Novalise told her in a lowered voice to portray her seriousness. “Vilkas has already insisted on coming. He told me how dangerous this is.” Lydia shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. “Lydia, I’m serious look at me.” Lydia sighed and turned, trying to keep her expression cool.

“You know you could just order me to stay if you don’t want me to come.”

“And you know I would never do that. You’re not mine to order around. I wish I could simply denounce my title of thane.” She sighed. “I want you there. But I don’t want you to feel like you are duty bound to follow me.” Novalise told her.

“This is a conversation I would have expected from you months ago but not today. Not after everything we’ve been through.” Lydia said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Novalise lamented. Lydia sighed and looked her thane-turned-friend in the eye. 

“Do _you_ want me to come with you?” Lydia asked her. Novalise gave her a kind smile.

“Yeah, I do.” Novalise replied honestly. Lydia was right. Had this been nearly a year ago, she would have insisted on going it alone. Not anymore. Her loneliness is in the past.

“Then I’m coming with you.” Lydia stated. Novalise’s smile remained as Lydia turned back to her meal prep. 

* * *

Novalise sat with her hands tucked behind her knees in front of the campfire set somewhere in the plains of Whiterun Hold. Her eyes shifted to the wolf across from her, his silver eyes focused on the fire, but she could feel his swirling thoughts filled with anxiety and worry. She looked to Lydia, asleep on her bedroll facing the fire, curled up and warm under an extra blanket. 

“Don’t.” Vilkas strong yet quiet command broke the ambience of the tranquil night. The fire crackled hot between them, started from her magic since she saw it fit to make their camping easier after their battle with a dragon in Rorikstead. It had been weeks since she returned from Winterhold and she had remained busy. 

Honing her magic had become her first priority. She, for once, used her status as Thane to extract a few arcana lessons from Farengar. The court wizard was hesitant to take the time to help her, but he at least had a few tomes to impart her with. He even acquired a few more for her from old colleagues when she expressed interest in a spell. She, additionally, continued to work with Danica who had even sent her on some sort of “spiritual journey” to fix the Gildergreen which had become a weeklong ordeal with the added nuisance of one Maurice Jondrelle. But at least her restoration magic was improving and there was now a new Gildergreen sapling for pilgrims to visit in the Wind District’s center.

Her second priority had been acquiring supplies and gear for the three of them before journeying down to the depths of Blackreach. Enchanted armor or weapons would prove useful but filled soul gems weren’t easy to come by. Novalise wanted to be sure of what types of enchantments she would use so remained patient in finding what called to her the most. In the meantime, she secretly spent a pretty penny on two amulets of spell warding for Lydia and Vilkas. Truly, it would work against any sort of damaging magic. She even used her Thu’um and was satisfied to find it would even protect the wearer from dragon shouts. It was not perfect, as many enchantments weren’t, but it was better than nothing.

After Novalise quickly mastered conjuring a mage light, she began using it during her training in place of what would be her fire spells. Farengar had mentioned broadening the elements of her destruction magic, but there was a part of her – mainly the dragon part – that reveled in the burn of fire. That magic called to her and she would listen. So, she fed this new power within her as she did her voice, following the instinct of her dragon. Just as Vilkas had first advised before he first kissed her.

Novalise and Lydia spent hours in Jorrvaskr’s training yard practicing how to use a sword with magic while she focused her true destruction magic onto targets outside of Whiterun’s walls. Her wards grew stronger, her fire burned brighter and hotter, turning her into a fortified weapon of fire and Skyforge steel. She was truly beginning to feel like she was morphing into the Dragon Vilkas said he saw within her. 

That was why, when they heard of a disturbed dragon burial mound and dragon sightings just outside of Rorikstead, they knew it to be the perfect opportunity to test these new skills she’d trained up. It also provided them the opportunity of working together as a group for the first time. While Novalise had fought with both Vilkas and Lydia, neither had ever fought alongside the other. So that had been their test and despite their differences, she was glad to see they were focused on the battle. It seemed there was something that allowed them to get along after all.

So now, on their return home, Novalise chewed her bottom lips as she debated bringing up what has become a sore subject between her and her mate.

“I didn’t say anything.” She replied when she looked up to see him staring at her. He raised a brow, and she didn’t have to rehash this argument when she already knew how he felt. It was ringing clearly through their bond, but she took a deep breath in anyways, but he spoke before she could get a sound out.

“Today was proof enough we have no need to say anything to her. I was completely in control.” He stated, his eyes serious.

“Because I was never truly in any peril. Killing a dragon had never been so easy for any of us.” They were quick to find the dragon hoarding its stash of food and loot near its burial mound. Between the three of them, the dragon hadn’t stood a chance. Novalise’s new style of fighting proved perfectly affective against the dragon, who had not expected the spellsword. Her flames more than effective against its toughened scales, melting away at them as if it were acid on human skin.

When the battle had been over so swiftly, Novalise eyed the skeleton corpse with her eyes alight, the stirrings of an idea taking hold. She’d had Vilkas help her break off a rib bone from the dragon carcass. It now remained wrapped in cloth alongside his greatsword, both resting next to him where he sat across from her.

“We both know anything could go south during a fight, you’re always in danger of getting hurt.” He justified and she nearly rolled her eyes at him.

“Knowing that and actually witnessing me in grave danger are entirely different.” She explained before leaning forward, lowering her voice so only he would hear. Vilkas ran a hand through his hair in frustration and she could almost feel his irritation with the topic as if it were her own.

“Never before has this secret left the Circle. We have a cure, there is no need for anyone else to know.” He tried to reason. They’d had this conversation a multitude of times over the past couple of weeks and had gotten nowhere. Vilkas sighed heavily, “And what of Farkas?”

“What of him? I’ve mentioned speaking to him about this before, but _you_ want to keep him out of it when truly he would be making this decision.” She knew her remark hit where she had wanted it to. Something she had discovered about Vilkas in these past few weeks was that he felt very deeply. It was one thing to see it in those silver eyes, but to feel even a semblance of what he did echoed in that newly formed magical tether was something else entirely. He cared for his brother in a way she wasn’t sure she’d ever truly understand. She had no sibling of her own and while she thought of Lydia as a sister, and believed she loved her as such, it would never amount to what Vilkas had with his twin.

He must have seen her line of thinking expressed her in her own appearance when his head dropped and he shook it slightly as he spoke, “They’re situation is not the same as ours.” He met her eyes again and she remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. “Lydia is not Farkas’ mate. Having knowledge of something like that could hurt whatever relationship they have.”

“It never stopped either of you from seeking out your own relationships before.” She stated with a tilt of her head, her eyes never leaving his. She gave him a small knowing smile with the statement. His more experienced past was not a secret held between them. She had no intention of holding it against him but if that knowledge helped her argument, she would use it. “What difference would it make if they are not true mates? And you yourself mentioned the cure. The moment he is cured, would it even matter anymore?”

He held her eyes for another moment before they shifted to the fire. She could see defeat in his eyes, but he would not verbally concede, she knew that. She stood from where she sat across from him, the movement causing him to look to her again. She walked around the fire across from where Lydia lay to sit beside him. She went to simply rest her head on his shoulder, but he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed her head as she snuggled against him and she felt him take a deep breath of her scent. She let them settle for a moment before speaking again. “What is really bothering you about this?” She asked him with a soft voice, trying to convey her concern not only through her tone but the emotion she tried to push towards him. He was silent for a long enough time she thought he might never answer, but his voice was low when he finally spoke.

“We would not have to even consider telling her if I could control myself.” She turned to look at him and he was staring at the fire again. “I thought when we mated, things would be easier. They _felt_ easier.” She wanted to ask him more, but she continued to stay quiet until she was sure he was done speaking, but she was already starting to understand. “You bring my calm but…” He paused and she could sense the place his thoughts were turning, “When I think about all the two times I’ve changed this past year, when I picture you mangled from that dragon or surrounded by my enemies I… I don’t feel calm anymore.” He ran a hand through his hair again, so she placed a hand on his thigh and tried giving him a comforting squeeze, but he never looked at her. “I could not only jeopardize my brother’s relationship, but I could harm _her_ , even if she does know.” His voice became so quiet she wouldn’t have heard him if she weren’t right against him. “How could I face Farkas if something happened? If I did something to her?” She felt the small bit of shame and anguish pouring from him and wished she had a way to comfort not only the man but the beast within as well. 

“I don’t want you to be calm.” She whispered to him and his head snapped to the side to look at her. “I like that you care so much the beast feels like it needs to take control to help you. Help _us._ ” She intertwined their fingers and brought his hand to her mouth to give him a comforting kiss on the back of his hand. “You _saved_ me each time you shifted. We would both be dead if not for you.”

“The wolf would never hurt you. I can’t say the same for her.” He warned her. 

“Maybe not. It doesn’t matter when I don’t want you to hesitate to make that decision again. It’s not about your lack of control Vilkas.” She reached her hand up to his cheek and gave him a small smile. “It’s about instinct.” She stretched herself so her lips could meet his. There was only a moment’s delay before his hand came up to gently tangle in her hair and he deepened their kiss. Her smile widened as he kissed her back, so he pulled away, resting his forehead against her with his own lips curling into a ghost of a smile. She couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her. She looked up and met his eyes and he cursed, causing her laughter to continue. When it finally subsided, she pulled away from him slightly.

“Do you want to talk to Farkas when we get back?” She asked him, trying to leave the decision up to him, trusting he will make the right choice. 

“Aye, I’ll speak with him.” Vilkas conceded and she gifted him another grateful smile.

“I love you. Not just part of you, all of you. Even the parts you don’t like about yourself.” She reassured him. There was an insecurity in his eyes that she was sure he would never let anyone else see. He was vulnerable only for her and she made a promise to herself to never abuse that gift. 

* * *

“What in Zenithar’s name am I supposed do with this?” Eorlund looked at her utterly bemused when he had Vilkas set the dragon’s rib bone atop the Skyforge. 

“Make some weapons out of it.” Novalise stated as if it was a simple concept. Vilkas had lugged the thing all the way from Rorikstead and she had remained vague about her intentions with it. 

“How in oblivion am I supposed to do that?” Eorlund asked her.

“Well, you’re the best blacksmith in all of Skyrim. And I just discovered, thanks to my fire magic, that dragons are most definitely not invulnerable to flame.” She motioned to the heated pool of flames behind Eorlund. “The Skyforge is the hottest forge in Skyrim, possibly all of Tamriel. If anything were able to get hot enough to mold dragon bone, it would be here. And if any blacksmith were to figure out how to smelt it and form it…” She nodded to him with the implication of her unsaid words. He stared at her for a moment and she knew he was considering it. She gave him a smile before adding, “And I’m willing to compensate. I’m not only Harbinger now, but I also have an in with the guy who does our finances.” She pointed a thumb towards Vilkas who suppressed a groan but could not keep from running a hand down his face. “I think maybe a raise in your wages might be in order?” She suggested and knew only a moment later that she had convince him.

“Fine, I’ll take a wack at it. But I want raised wages even if I’m not wholly successful.” He bartered and she held out her hand.

“I think I can live with that.” Her smile continued to brighten at the prospect of having a sword made of dragon bone but he hesitated once more before grabbing her hand.

“I need one more thing.” He started and she looked at him expectantly. “Avulstein… I know what you did for him and you know we haven’t heard from him.” Novalise’s face fell and couldn’t help the guilt creeping up on her. “I know you’re busy. I know the Companions have been busy but…”

“I’ll do what I can to help Eorlund. I’m sorry. I just wanted to help.” There was a sorrow in her voice that could not hide the guilt she was feeling over Eorlund now missing his second son.

“I know you did, lass. Your heart was in the right place so I know you’ll do what you can to fix it.” He finally took her outstretched hand and shook it. 

“You didn’t need to bargain for that.” She told him.

“I know. But it gives me an excuse to ask for your help.” He stated and it made more sense, knowing the strained relationship with the Battle-Born family and his sons’ political involvements. Now that she was Harbinger, asking her for help would have been a conflict of interest for the Companions, who vowed to remain neutral in this Civil War. He was giving both of them an out. A favor for a favor. She nodded her head towards him in understanding and he returned the gesture before their hands dropped. 

“I can’t wait to see what you do with it. I have complete faith in you.” She told him, her smile returning.

“I can admit, doing something new will make things a bit more interesting up here.” He said turning to analyze the material he would be working with.

“Then have fun with it.” She ordered him before departing with Vilkas. When they were at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Skyforge he finally voiced his concerns.

“Where will you start with Alvustein? You’ll need to be careful if he’s a prisoner of the Thalmor. You already have them looking for you. I also don’t think I have to remind you, you’re due to return to Falkreath soon.” She groaned and threw her head back.

“Actually, you did have to remind me, I’d forgotten all about that.” He chuckled. “Perhaps he’ll send me a courier once more or maybe even forget himself.”

“I doubt any man would forget about a chance at having dinner with you.” Vilkas said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“I don’t have time for the Jarl of Falkreath. I’ll have to deal with him another time.” She said as he held the door open to Jorrvaskr for her. She walked through to find the hall surprisingly empty for the most part. Vignar and Brill were quietly conversing in the corner as usual with Tilma already working in the kitchens to prepare evening meal. 

“And what about the Gray-Manes?” He inquired again as the door shut behind him. She turned to face him, her arms crossed.

“I’ll deal with that when we get back from Blackreach. But if I were to start anywhere, it would be Northwatch Keep. I just wish I had kept a copy of the blue prints I gave to Alvustein.”

“I don’t think infiltrating another Thalmor occupied property is the smart choice.” He told her, not holding back his thoughts in this. She knew he wasn’t entirely happy about her involvement with the Thalmor already, but it was something he normally kept quiet about.

“No, but luckily I have time to think of another option before then.” Or she at least hoped she did. Time was never on her side and she imagined it would not be in this either. But she would not give up until she saw the proof of the Gray-Mane sons’ demise or survival. She owed it to Eorlund and Fralia. They deserved nothing less.

* * *

Novalise sat in one of two lounge chairs placed near the hearth in Breezehome. Her leg bounced impatiently as she read the same line in her book for the fifth time. She groaned and tossed the book onto the bookshelf from where she sat. She leaned forward, her knee still bouncing as she stared at the front door. 

It had been hours since Farkas and Lydia left. Night had fallen and she couldn’t help but worry for her friends. Vilkas was currently out on a job with one of the new whelps so she had no one to help calm her nerves while she waited for Lydia to walk through the door. Or Farkas. She would take either one right now.

When she thought she might truly go mad with anxiety, she heard the click of the lock before the door opened. She stood from her chair as Lydia walked through the door, closing it quietly. The fire popped and crackled between them as Novalise waited with bated breath for Lydia’s reaction. They stared at each other silently for a period of time Novalise didn’t want to measure. She wanted to speak but had no idea what to say, so she continued to wait.

“I’m not mad.” Lydia started and Novalise blew out a shaky breath. Novalise wasn’t sure if she should have expected Lydia to be upset and angry, but she was glad she wasn’t, nonetheless.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Novalise offered her, gesturing towards the lounge chair that Lydia always chose to sit. Lydia appeared to hesitate for a moment before calmly walking over to the chair. Novalise waited for her to sit down before she did so herself and remained quiet.

“He didn’t tell me how you reacted. He told me how you found out but said he’d let you tell me.” She said and Novalise couldn’t help the smile.

“I shouted him into the wall.” Novalise stated simply and Lydia nodded her head in acknowledgment.

“Yeah, I can see that being the optimal reaction.” She said simply. “And you and Vilkas…” Novalise’s expression changed as she bit her lip, looking for the right way to explain what she had with the other twin.

“That’s a bit more complicated.” She decided to say. If Lydia was truly interested in that facet of their relationship she would ask.

“So many things make sense now.” Lydia stated and Novalise nodded in agreement. She had been where her friend was currently at mentally. It was a lot to digest. They at least gifted Lydia the time to come to terms with it, something Novalise had not had the pleasure of experiencing.

“Did he tell you there was a cure?” She asked, trying to a put a hopeful lilt to her tone. Lydia nodded her head.

“Vilkas is waiting until we leave Blackreach.”

“The wolf could save us. I’ve seen what they can do Lydia and… while it isn’t pretty it could turn any battle in our favor.” Novalise reached a hand over to grab Lydia’s and she was relieved when her friend returned her grip. “I wanted you to know in case something happened. Vilkas has gotten much better at controlling it, but if I were to become harmed or injured, he doesn’t have as much control. We don’t know what we’ll face down there, but…”

“I’d rather have a wolf on my side than not.” Lydia finished for her and Novalise nodded. Her housecarl sighed. “Farkas was nervous. He still is. I think he’s afraid I’ll leave him.” 

“Will you?” Lydia considered for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, I don’t think so. I can’t get upset he didn’t tell me. If he had been cured, I’d never have known but I know he’s trying to give some time to respect Kodlak.”

“It was a decision we all made.” Novalise clarified, not wanting to push any blame or responsibility to one sole person.

“He still seems like he’s the big lovable guy I’ve known most of my life.” Lydia stated.

“Because he is. The wolf doesn’t change who they are.”

“I guess Vilkas doesn’t have an excuse for being an asshole then.” Lydia jabbed and Novalise rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

“He’s a passionate man, the wolf just amplifies that.” She said, trying to defend her choice in twin. Lydia just raised a brow but gave her a knowing smile. “I’m glad you’re handling this well.”

“I’m not. Not truly. I am still a bit confused almost, and rather upset but… he wants to cure himself. Both of them do and so I can’t fault them in any of this. Aela on the other hand…”

“Don’t worry about Aela. She can be trusted too. She may be happy with her beast, but she is different from them. I think she might even control her wolf better than the twins, but I’ve never truly spoken with her about it.”

“I’ll just take your word for it.” Lydia concluded that line of conversation. 

“So, we’re fine then?” Novalise asked, still worried for her friend’s reaction to this truth they now both know.

“I think so. And if not, we will be. If you want Vilkas to fight by your side as a man or as a wolf, I will fight by his side as well.” Novalise reached over and hugged Lydia.

“Thank you.” When they pulled apart Novalise sighed. “I don’t want to endanger either of you by going down there. You’re the most important people in my life which is also why I’m glad you’ll be there with me.”

“I will always be by your side whenever you wish it. And maybe sometimes even when you don’t.” That pulled a laugh from both women as the settled in for the night, Novalise answering any lingering questions Lydia had about the long kept secret of the Circle.

While the night was easy, and she noticed she truly felt comfortable within Whiterun and her home. With Lydia learning of the beast blood however, they were only one step closer to having to make that journey into Skyrim’s depths. She wanted to continue putting it off, finding reasons to delay but she knew the time would still come. And it was not far off.

* * *

_Darkness. A deep black. Nothingness that stretches beyond and beyond and beyond. Expanding into forever. It collapses upon me. Drowning me. Suffocating. It smothers out all the light, searching and writhing._

_But I can fight the darkness. I have a dragon made of fire and brimstone. A great flaming creature that I know will rescue me. It is no longer my destruction. It is the deep black. Dark scales with blood red like the life pouring from my wounds._

_The flaming dragon will save me from the darkness. It will light my way. His flames will not burn. His flames are a boon that will burn away what I once was._

_T_ _he darkness is gone, and I am within the flames that comfort. They keep away the darkness. They sustain me. I feel life, not death, in these flames. Those flames burn brighter. They grow hotter. Their power is my own._

_The darkness cannot scare me any longer. I am the flame that burns. The light that chases away those darkened scales and crimson orbs. He will not burn me._

* * *

Vilkas was never provided a restful sleep with the beast blood. But this was something else that had awoken him. His eyes shot open as he felt an uncomfortable heat all around him. He was sweating, the bed nearly drenched with it. Then he realized he wasn’t the only one. Novalise still lay half draped over him, her naked body warming his own but far hotter than it should be. Her body nearly burned at the contact, running hotter than his own.

His concern for her was immediately at the forefront of his mind. He moved her off of him and tried to shake her awake, calling her name but she did not stir. His concern turned to panic as he called for Lydia, uncaring of their state of undress. Lydia appeared in the doorway a moment later, sleep still clinging to her eyes but she was aware enough to try and shield her view of him and Nova.

“She’s burning hot.” He noticed the steam rolling off her sweat slicked skin. “Something isn’t right.” Lydia approached, as unsure as he was about what to do for a moment before she muttered something about water, rushing down the stairs.

Vilkas tried carefully touching her heated skin once more, facing her head towards him. She was breathing steadily, calmly as her sleep seemed undisturbed. “Starlight, please.” He pleaded with her to awake.

Just as he heard Lydia climbing the stairs with a bucket of water, Novalise’s chest began to glow as if it was aflame from within. The flame crawled its way up her throat and Vilkas quickly realized what was happening before he clamped his hand over her mouth and screamed for her to wake up. Her eyes shot open at his bellow; his hand still placed over his mouth. In her startlement flames formed in her palm as she smacked at the person holding her down. 

Vilkas, too focused on the wellbeing of the woman below him didn’t catch her flaming fist flying at him. She knocked him from atop her, he fell to the side nearly tumbling from the bed. She caught herself afterwards, realizing who she just attacked.

“Vilkas!” She immediately rose to inspect him. Lydia appeared in the doorway with a bucket, confusion on her expression as Novalise tried to inspect Vilkas for a wound she may have caused. Lydia walked over with the bucket when Novalise spotted the burn on the side of Vilkas’ cheek. “Gods, I… I don’t even know what happened.”

“Neither do we.” Vilkas said then hissed when Lydia pressed a cool cloth to the burn mark. Novalise looked to Lydia and realized the glow on her face. She squinted at her before Lydia spoke.

“We have some salve downstairs.” The housecarl stated before standing to go grab it. As she walked away, she noticed the glow was not only on the housecarl but lighting up the room. She blinked a few times, but the glow persisted. Vilkas sensed her confusion and turned her head to face him. 

“It’s your eyes, Starlight.” He told her but all she could focus on was the burn high lighted by her supposedly glowing eyes.

“I’m so sorry Vilkas.” Novalise pleaded with him, her voice dripping with her concern.

“It’ll be healed by tomorrow, Love. Don’t worry about me.” He returned her concerned look and eyed her carefully. “You were burning hot, Nova. You almost shouted flames in your sleep.” He told her and her eyes widened in shock.

“I… I was dreaming.” She said with heavy breaths.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked. He was all too familiar with the terrors that came with restless sleep. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

“I don’t know.” The look she gave him stole his breath and his worry amplified. “But I think… I think it’s time.” His head quirked to the side in questioning.

“Time for what?”

“Alduin won’t wait much longer. And Blackreach…” She didn’t take her eyes from him even when Lydia entered the room to catch the end of their conversation. “Blackreach awaits us as well.” Her ominous words hung in the air between the three of them, all of them unmoving and still startled by whatever Novalise saw in her dream to cause her outburst. Vilkas looked at the Dragonborn and for the first time, true worry niggled in the back of his mind at the thought that by the end of all this, Novalise might not make it out alive.

* * *

Novalise walked up the steps to the Skyforge with a hopeful attitude despite what happened two nights prior. When she saw the Skyforge come into view with Eorlund hammering away at a weapon she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the steel and fire of the forge.

She called the smith’s name as she approached to announce her presence. The smith straightened, and when he turned, she gasped at what was in his hand. A blade of dragon bone, the edges jagged and uneven unlike a steel sword but sharper than any she’d ever seen attacked to a tang of Skyforge steel that tapered into a handle that had a scaled design to match that of the creature the blade once belonged to. 

She looked to Eorlund in amazement, her face bright. “This is amazing.” She told him with awe in her tone.

“I’m just finishing up the finer touches of this one. I already finished the greatsword.” He handed her the blade he was holding, and she took it carefully. It was heavier than any blade she had used. Heavier than even the training swords they practiced with. It would take some adjusting to get used to, but it would do far more damage as well not to mention the durability was likely stronger than any steel found in all of Skyrim. His words finally caught up with her and she was taken back a moment.

“You made two swords?” She asked him, her eyes following him to where he grabbed a sword that he’d already finished and made a scabbard for.

“I did. Thought the Master at Arms might need one where you two are going.” He unsheathed the Greatsword and she beamed even brighter.

“Vilkas will love it. Thank you.” She shot him a grateful look before turning her attention back to the blade in her hand. 

“What will you call it?” Eorlund asked her. She looked back to him again, slightly confused.

“Every good sword needs a name. I’m sure no weapon like this has been made for a very long time. It should have a name.” He told her and she looked back to the blade. 

She pondered the uniqueness of the blade in her hands and thought of her dream a couple nights prior. “Yoldinok” She said the words and it was almost as if they settled into the blade itself. He repeated the name in slight confusion back to her. She nodded.

“What does it mean?” He asked her.

“It’s a rough translation of Fiery Death.” His confusion deepened; his brow scrunched together. “Farengar told me he could do a fire enchantment on a weapon.” She explained and he seemed to understand. She returned the blade to him. The words continued to find her as she walked away as if they willed her to speak them into the universe as if they were her truth. 

_"I am the fire and flame. I am the Dragonborn, slayer of dragons and devourer of their souls. They will know the burn of my blade, of my touch and of my voice. Akotosh’s first born will be nothing but ash and the last born will burn bright in hope for the world.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudo, Comment and/or Bookmark!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard "I have not edited this but I really wanted you guys to read it, so I'll do it later." Warning.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued support!
> 
> EDIT: Edited?

The chill of night aided the freezing winds that tunneled through the Wayward Pass. Despite the approach of summer, the warming weather in Whiterun was no indication of the still cold temperatures of the Pale. The stone arch above them did nothing to protect from the elements, but Vilkas had insisted on carrying extra supplies knowing Novalise's reaction to cold weather. It may also have had something to do with his desire to be as prepared as possible going into the unknown depths of Skyrim. So, there she lay in a tent made of hide scraps roughly sewn together and beneath her lay extra furs to protect from the frozen ground. Lydia lay next to her asleep, not even shivering from the chill.

Novalise decided no sleep would find her so she heaved a heavy sigh as she finally stood and exited the tent. The night was surprisingly clear, barely a cloud in the sky but something about that always made it seem colder. Vilkas had kept the fire she had started earlier in the night going, despite the wind. His eyes were on her before she exited the tent, likely having heard her stir. She wrapped a fur cloak around herself as she walked over to him. He had moved some snow around to set down some hides to sit on close to the fire. The dragon bone greatsword she had given him lay near him in its scabbard. She’d had Farengar put a frost enchantment on it to compliment the fire of her own blade. He’d aptly titled it _Icebane_ when he received it. 

Novalise, additionally, had Farengar look for anything he could find on the Dwarven ruins but the best information he provided was its location and the simplest way to reach it. The Wayward mountain pass was home to a Shrine of Arkay that was frequented enough by Skyrim’s pilgrims. It marked the halfway point to the ruins. Leaving the Nightgate Inn, it had taken them all day to reach the shrine, protected by the arch of stone. Night had already fallen so they decided they’d leave early to find a suitable place to make camp when they reached the ruins.

When she reached him he pulled her down to sit between his legs, his knees drawn up to further surround her. He curled himself around her and she sighed into his warmth. “Are you ready to talk about what has had you upset all day?” He asked her, his breath warming her neck as he spoke next to her ear. "Other, than of course, the obvious nerves from approaching our destination." He added and she felt the curl of his lips against her ear. She gave a small sigh before lifting her head to look at the clear skies above. He did the same and began rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion where his hands gripped her arms. She knew he was trying to comfort her in the ways he knew how. Lydia was always good at talking Novalise through her problems. With Vilkas, it differed because neither one of them were normally ones for physical contact, but he sought her touch for comfort as much as she had craved his. Perhaps it was something about the magic of the bond, but it would seem instinct drove them in this as well.

She remained silent as she let his warmth soak into her and observed the stars her mother would use to tell her stories as a young child. “My mother died today.” She whispered into the air, only loud enough for him to hear over the howling wind. She felt him exhale in a rush. He kissed her from the side again.

“I’m sorry, Love.” She just shook her head against him, finally dropping her gaze from the sky.

“I suppose that at least, I knew my mother.” She said but she didn’t have to finish the statement. _At least she knew one of her parents when he had never known his at all._

“Which only makes her death more difficult for you to bear.” He reasoned with her. “I feel loss for the parents I never knew, but I do not mourn them. For all I know, they’re still alive out there somewhere. I had my family.” He had Farkas. He had Kodlak, and Skjor and perhaps at some point Jergen. Even Tilma was always there when Farkas had a nightmare or when she taught Vilkas to read and write because those first few years he would barely speak.

“I don’t think I ever truly allowed myself to mourn her properly.” Novalise stated. “I was too afraid. Afraid of having to survive on my own. Afraid of the Thalmor. Afraid of what life would be like without her. Afraid to be alone.” Until she made those fears who she was. She didn’t fear loneliness because that’s all she forced herself to know. She wasn’t afraid to survive because that’s what she had made her life. She instead became afraid of living. 

Vilkas placed a hand under her jaw and turned her to face him. His eyes were alight from the fire, his silver gaze sincere but no less intense than was normal for him. “I will spend my days making sure you are never afraid you will be alone again.” It was a promise as much as the bond between them was. She felt the truth he wanted to put behind his words. How strongly he felt about her wants and fears.

“I don’t think it’s the fear of being alone that scares me now.” She said honestly. “I have far too many things to pile onto my list of fears nowadays.” She said solemnly. He knew how the pressure of her responsibilities weighed on her. It was a majority of the reason he had never told her they were mates, but it wasn’t until he could sense her anxiety from the bond that he truly understood how she felt. She was terrified but refused to let it rule her. She struggled to overcome it every day and it made him love her all the more to witness her fight that battle each time. She was strong. Stronger than he had ever been before her, perhaps even with her.

“You will tear through every one of those fears with your scales and claws.” He told her. She smiled to herself as he continued. “You, Starlight, chased away _my_ fears.” His fear of the afterlife, his fear for Kodlak, his fear of the beast within him. He brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss, careful of the chilled weather. She snuggled back into him and they were silent once more.

“I’m glad you’re here Vilkas.” She said into the quiet. He didn’t need to say anything in response. They could feel enough from each other to make what used to be comfortable silences, something even more intimate between them now.

When Lydia awoke, to take her shift for watch, Novalise and Vilkas took residence back in the tent. He was more than content to hold her through the night. He enjoyed these moments just as much as any moment he’d had with her writhing beneath him while he was buried inside her. When she needed that distraction, he’d grant it, but he knew that wasn’t what was necessary at the moment. So, he would push every ounce of calm and contentedness down their bond until she finally found sleep, putting her thoughts and fears to rest as she had done for him many times already. It was only then he would allow himself to rest his eyes before Lydia woke them in the early morning.

* * *

Novalise was only _slightly_ unnerved by the snow-covered ruins. Even the wind made no sound here, only the shifting of the dusty snow and the chill on her face alerted her to its presence. There were towers and structures of Dwarven make but also the remains of newer Nordic huts and temporary housing. She imagined that many might have once come here to research the ruins, explore them or even occupy them. But now there was nothing and she wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or take it as a warning.

She sensed both Lydia and Vilkas had the same thoughts regarding the ruin. They had encountered a gated tower, but the doors would not budge even with Novalise trying to shout them down. The only other structure that provided some semblance of cover was an old wooden hut with only half a roof. So, they opted for the safer option of camping below the excavation site, where ramps and bridges led to the caved entrance. Vilkas would have heard anything coming from above and would give them time to escape into the ruins, but Vilkas insisted on spending one more night outside before venturing into the ruins for cover. Novalise could not have agreed more. 

Now that she faced the entrance to the ruins after another chilled night, she had paused, Vilkas and Lydia behind her. After she hadn’t moved for a minute, Vilkas walked beside her and grabbed her hand. “Scales and claws, Starlight.” He said to her. She took a deep breath and she nodded before releasing his hand and walking forward.

They followed an icy cavern for some time, remnants of old expeditions and parties having once been present here. They didn’t bother picking through any of it to find something useful, Novalise was confident in the supplies they had packed and it appeared most of what was there had been cleared out anyways.

As they drew further in towards the ruins, the white of the cave showed dark red, almost black splattered stains on the walls and floors. Novalise looked to Vilkas for confirmation of what she thought it was. He didn’t nod his head but his expression was enough. She readied that pool of magicka within her, not ready to pull out her weapon but she wanted to remain prepared regardless.

They encountered nothing for what seemed like a couple of hours of trekking through the cave system before Vilkas stopped them. “Someone is speaking up ahead.” He told her and she gave him a quizzical look. “A Khajiit.”

“How do you know it’s a Khajiit?” Lydia asked and Vilkas simply raised a brow at her. Lydia conceded his unstated point and allowed him to listen further.

“What is he saying?” Novalise asked him. "And what in the world is he doing down here?" Vilkas angled his head as he listened more carefully. The women waited for him to speak, Novalise calming her breath to help him listen better. His eyes narrowed, focused on nothing in particular but he gave his head a small shake.

“Nothing good. He’s speaking of Skooma.” Novalise and Lydia both grimaced. 

“Then we approach cautiously.” Novalise said and they nodded their heads in agreement.

After winding through another short series of turns in the cavern system, they came across a barricaded area where Novalise could now hear the Khajiit speaking. Novalise pointed to the barrier and Vilkas nodded. The cave led away from the barricade, so she continued on, leaving the Khajiit behind. 

It wasn’t long before the icy cavern turned into the stone matching the Dwarven architecture she’d seen before. Metal pipes and parts of ancient Dwarven machinations lay broken and busted throughout the area. She attempted to take the time to appreciate the differences in the Dwarven ruins over the Nordic tombs. She could see the influence of the Mer here, yet there was a sturdiness to it that she’d only witnessed the Nords provide in their own creations. 

The chill remained, no matter how far they traveled inward as ice still clung to the pipes and walls. They passed another gate they could not penetrate and Novalise began to worry about actually being able to access Blackreach. She would rather not return to Septimus to research another entrance to the place.

The clanging of metal seemed to occasionally ring throughout the ruin as they delved further into the depths of the ruins before they reached another cavern system sprinkled with Dwarven structure. They had not encountered any form of enemy. No rats, no skeevers, no spiders. Novalise thought it unusual and was almost relieved when Vilkas stopped again. “You have to be shitting me.” He exclaimed but did not raise his voice, “The fucking Khajiit. We must have circled around somehow.”

“Then we continue to approach with caution.” Novalise said, continuing on past him. Vilkas was quick to fall into step behind her, his hand itching to grab his weapon. They walked down a rocky ramp before they turned the corner to find an open area with a thick pillar of Dwemer make. She easily heard the Khajiit as he came into view, his ramblings appearing even madder when she realized the Khajiit he spoke to lay unconscious in a puddle of blood. She looked to Vilkas and Lydia, both of them tense. The Khajiit noticed them then, so she tried to speak calmly first.

“We’re not here to harm you.” She stated as he continued to speak to the body behind him.

“What? Who is this, Brother? Another of the smooth skins looking for food?” Novalise shook her head at him, holding up a hand in what she hoped came off as a placating gesture. “But these ones weren’t trapped with us…” He began to approach her and she heard the steel of either Vilkas’ or Lydia’s sword, but she wasn’t sure who the sound belonged to. “You must be the one who took my skooma!” He hollered and before one of her companions could harm him she utilized her newest shout. “ _Iiz!”_ The frost curled up her throat with her Thu’um and the Khajiit immediately turned to ice. She turned and snatched the rope from the side of Lydia’s pack. “Help me restrain him.” She told them and Vilkas hesitated while Lydia jumped to help her Thane.

“What are you doing?” Vilkas asked just as Lydia approached and the Khajiit seemed to warm all at once, the magic of Novalise’s Thu’um wearing off, but Lydia and Novalise had secure grips on the rope wrapped around his torso and finished restraining him as he began to protest. “He was going to kill you, Nova.” 

“He’s not well, Vilkas. Skooma makes you sick, in the body _and_ mind. It wouldn’t be right to kill him if we can help it.” Vilkas stared at her wide eyed. 

“And what do you plan on doing with him, then? We can’t very well drag a _skooma addict_ into a Dwemer ruin with us let alone _Blackreach_.” Vilkas tried to reason with her as Lydia sat the Khajiit down near what Novalise was now sure was a dead body. 

“I don’t know, but I couldn’t just let you kill him.” Novalise said before turning away from him. She crouched down next to the Khajiit and his hazy eyes glared at her. “What’s your name?” She asked him, offering him some water from her canteen but he spit at her. She curled a lip but recapped her water. “I just saved your life, you know. You can be angry all you want but you’re going to sit here for the night.”

“You want to make camp already?” Lydia asked, surveying the area around them. It was obviously used as a campsite before, but the blood and one dead body didn’t bode well for them. 

"We've been traveling for hours, and it seems this was a common stopping point." Novalise stated, gesturing to the area but hid her grimace knowing it wasn't a good argument. 

Vilkas was already examining the corpse laid out on a bloody bed roll. He picked up a leather journal next to him and began flipping through the pages to the later entries. His brows scrunched together and he lifted his eyes to the bound Khajiit. “This is your brother.” Vilkas stated, not needing the confirmation. No wonder the madcat was speaking with him. The withdrawals mixed with his own grief surely didn’t make for a healthy combination. He saw that empathetic expression overtake Novalise’s face as she turned to the Khajiit who’s name he now knew to be J’darr. He both loved and hated that look at the moment so he turned his attention back to the journal while Novalise continued to get no answers to the questions she asked J’darr.

Lydia started making space for them to camp for the night and eventually Novalise joined her. Vilkas finished the last few pages of the journal and threw it down next to the corpse. “What happened to Valie?” Vilkas asked him, approaching him before standing above him with his arms crossed. She’d seen the whelps intimidated by that stance before. Hells, she'd likely been intimidated by it at one point but the addict seemed too out of it to care. “Did you do something to her?” He asked him.

“What did the journal say?” Lydia asked Vilkas and he turned to face them, not dropping his arms.

“This one was a part of an expedition his brother signed them up for to get him clean. One of the people in their group went missing and I imagine there were more of them than just J’darr and his brother here.” Vilkas explained and the Khajiit hissed at him from behind.

“It was those wrinkly skinned creatures. Uglier than even you.” He snickered and Novalise heard the rumble in Vilkas’ chest.

“Are you sure that isn’t the skooma talking?” Vilkas growled at him. 

“You took all my skooma!” The Khajiit roared back before trying to kick out at Vilkas, who simply stepped away, walking over towards the women.

“What’s your plan?” He asked Nova and she shot him a look before those golden orbs looks past him to the cursing cat.

“We leave him here for the night for now. I’ll figure something out come morning.” She said before continuing to prep their sleeping area. She missed the tick in Vilkas jaw, but she noticed his aggravation through their tether. She ignored it as she busied herself, occasionally looking to the shivering Khajiit in the corner of the area. She walked over to him and unclasped her cloak, draping it over his shoulders. She thought he might brush it off or spit at her again but when he tightened the fur around him, she gave him a small smile. His eyes were still glazed over but he was at least accepting her kindness. She stood and saw Vilkas watching her, some of his irritation fading through the bond even though he remained silent for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Novalise woke to the yowling yelp of J’darr. She immediately sat up, Lydia startling beside her as well. She looked over to the Khajiit and her eyes widened at the sight before her. A creature that had to have been humanoid at some point, was dragging J’darr by the leg away from them, towards where Vilkas fought off a small number of them already. The creatures had skin almost as white as the snow around them, wrinkled and leathery in appearance. Its eyes appeared nonexistent, only red irritated, swollen skin where their sockets should be. They had nothing but holes in their face for their nose and their jagged, yellowed teeth were barely hidden behind tightened lips. It wore armor and carried weapons that looked nothing like she’d seen before. Was this what happened to the Dwemer?

Novalise immediately grabbed her sword before launching herself at the creature pulling J’darr away. The creature whirled towards her before she reached it and swiped a clawed hand at her. She stepped back out of it’s reach before summoning the flames within her, shoving her hand towards him to launch her fire at the creature. It squealed as the flames enveloped it, the sound near piercing as it writhed and flayed in pain. Novalise swiped her sword at it, severing its head from its body in a cauterized slice.

“Vilkas!” She yelled to him. He was facing three of the pale creatures, Lydia having taken on two herself now that she was up and fighting as well. “Move!” She shouted and both her companions shoved their opponents away to step towards the walls of the room as Novalise unleashed her thu’um, sending the five beings into the wall behind them with an echoed clap of thunder. A satisfying crunch reached her ears as she ran at them, ready to tear them down before they could recover from her shout.

Vilkas and Lydia descended upon them as well, weapons ready as they made quick work of the weakened creatures. They cut through all five of them easily and Novalise shook her head at the smell they emitted. She covered her nose with her elbow and was surprised Vilkas wasn’t doing the same. “What are these things?” She asked and his lip curled in response.

“Falmer.”

“These _things_ are Falmer?” She looked at the weak looking creatures, their deformed faces and bodies nothing like that of any Mer she’d seen. “How could the Snow Elves turn into… _this_?” She asked, motioning her hand to the pile of dead Falmer at their feet.

“They’ve been living underground for a long time. They had to adapt. That’s why I could barely hear them until they were almost upon us. Their ears are almost as sensitive as mine.” Vilkas replied before he turned back to J’darr who was moaning in pain from his injured leg. “You weren’t hallucinating. You truly witnessed the Falmer abduct your companion.” J’darr didn’t reply but Vilkas cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. He refused to meet Novalise’s gaze so she walked over to J’darr. 

“Sit still for me, okay?” She told him and he remained quiet as she held her hands over his injured leg. The wound was just a small gash from the Falmer’s clawed hands. It wasn’t even deep enough to hit muscle, so she took little energy to mend him. She looked to him after she was done and smiled. “We can’t take you where we’re going, but we can take this rope off you…” She held a hand up to Vilkas before he could protest and she continued, “and you’ll be free to leave in the morning. The cave system leads right out of here. Follow the Wayward Pass south and you’ll reach Nightgate Inn in roughly 2 days’ time.” She waited for him to say anything but J’darr continued to sit there shivering. She sighed but made good on her promise to unbind him. She stepped away from him with the rope and he remained still. 

She turned to see Vilkas eyeing the Khajiit carefully. “I’ll take next watch.” She said and he finally turned to her. She tried giving him the pointed look he always gave her when he wanted to indicate he was not up for discussing his decisions. She must have portrayed it well enough since he did not say anything. That didn’t prevent her housecarl from speaking up.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lydia whispered to her. 

“He’s just sick. We can’t leave him here to die either. He needs help and he didn’t kill anyone.” Novalise said, trying to defend the shivering cat still sitting on the ground behind them.

“He attacked you at first sight.” Lydia reasoned.

“And I said he isn’t well. I’ll keep a close eye on him, don’t worry.” Novalise had seen her fair share of skooma addicts during her time in the Reach and Falkreath. While it was easier to access in those regions, many used it in the north as some way to stave off the cold, even though it did no such thing. Perhaps it was just an addict’s excuse. 

Lydia gave her a wary stare before she walked over to her bedroll and laid down. Vilkas lay on his back, his hands behind his head as he faced himself towards J’darr. Novalise suppressed an eyeroll but instead threw some more flames into their campfire and pulled some furs around herself to stay warm. 

Sometime had passed before Vilkas finally closed his eyes but she couldn’t be sure he was sleeping. She didn’t care enough to check but Lydia’s soft snores told her the housecarl was getting her rest. Novalise focused on the feel of the warm fire on her face until she heard shuffling to her left where J’darr began slowly moving towards the remains of his brother. She felt a pang of sympathy towards the Khajiit for having lost family of his own.

She watched him for a moment as he began patting around the area his brother lay. She narrowed his eyes when he grew frustrated and began mumbling.

“I know you are trying to keep it for yourself, J’zhar. There’s got to be more Skooma.” Her heart went out to him. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like to hallucinate seeing your dead family members in your grief and pain. The withdrawal must have been intense. She could only hope the trip through the Wayward Pass would sober him instead of killing him. The weather had been clear when they traveled, and she hoped it remained so for him.

“J’darr.” She called his name, hoping bring him back from whatever he was seeing. He turned to her and hissed.

“Where is my skooma?” He asked her. She placed her hands out in front of her.

“There isn’t any. Your brother wanted you to get better, remember?” She tried reasoning with him. 

“No! Don’t lie to me! He hid it. You always try to hide it from me!” His voice grew to a yell before he launched himself at her. She caught him before he could tear at her with his claws but he was only above her for a second before he was immediately wrenched back. Novalise had barely any time to process as she sat up and saw Vilkas swipe his knife across the Khajiit’s throat. Blood sprayed on the ground.

Novalise stared at him wide eyed and she was sure he felt a simmering anger down their bond, but she didn’t care. In fact, she was sure he may have been returning it. “He was sick!” She yelled at him. 

“He was going to kill you!” Vilkas gestured to her and said the words as if he was in disbelief it needed to be stated in the first place. “Twice!” Novalise’s jaw tightened.

“Because he wasn’t right in the head. He needed help, Vilkas.” She started, but he cut in.

“I don’t care.” His voice was cold and calm. “It’s done. You are not going to make me regret what I just did.” Vilkas grabbed J’darr’s body and dragged it over next to his brothers before stalking over to his weapon. “I’m scouting ahead,” was all he said before storming off towards the direction the Falmer had come from. 

“Vilkas.” She said calmly before he was out of her line of sight. He stopped and she noticed his heavy breaths with the rise and fall of his shoulders. So, she kept her voice soft, “Be careful.” He angled his head towards her only a fraction before giving a quick nod and heading off into the ruins.

Her breath left her in a rush of air, not having realized she had been holding it. She eyed J’darr’s body across the room.

“Neither of you were wrong.” She heard Lydia say next to her, the housecarl having woken with the shouting. She turned to her friend and saw the understanding in her gaze. “You weren't wrong to want to help him. But Vilkas wasn’t wrong to protect you or in granting him a swift death.” Novalise’s brows pulled together and Lydia shook her head. “I know you wanted what was best, but he was far past the point of saving Nova. He wouldn’t have lasted a few hours outside these caverns. You had to have known that.” Novalise’s eyes fell and Lydia saw the sag of defeat in her thane’s shoulders, so she placed a gentle hand upon one of them. “You’re allowed to be angry at him too. Gods know I won’t deter you from that.” Novalise gave her a weak smile and Lydia’s own smile widened. "But if I'm honest, I was ready to do the same thing." Lydia admitted and it caused Novalie to further question yourself until she said, “Give him some space.” Novalise nodded her head in agreement but when she sat down once more, she looked to where she last saw him. She focused on that magical tether and sent him anything she could muster that might reassure him. After a few moments of silence, she was relieved to feel something from him in return. A feeling she equated to a soft caressing touch. She sighed and settled herself closer to the fire.

* * *

The following morning they fully entered the ruins it would seem as the icy caves gave way to stone carved walls and metal with a multitude of other features pointing to Dwemer influence. They made their way into another open area and Vilkas didn’t stop them but cautioned, “Watch for traps. I smell oil.” They approached a large dais in the center of the area, flanked by two walls, leaving only two sets of stairs up to the dais - one close to them and another on the opposite side of the dais. The walls had brass imprinted into the stonework in odd designs and places with cogs and pips protruded from above them. In the center of the dais was a large, illuminated orb within some sort of metal casing giving off a soft glow to light the area. The light from the orb was enough to show the oil spread on the floor of the dais.

“Stand back.” Novalise told them as she approached the small set of steps leading to the top of the dais. She closed her fingers together as she summoned a tiny piece of that fire magic within her, flinging a spark of fire, the size of a tear drop, towards the oil. It was enough to ignite the flammable liquid, the top of the dais bursting into flames. She quickly stepped back to not get caught in the first explosion if flame. 

She planned to wait for the flames to subside, but only a moment after the flames erupted, the brass inlay on the right wall shifted. The circular design at the top opened up in a shuttering motion to allow a large brass orb to drop to the dais that was still alit with fire. The orb unfurled into a machination crudely imitating a humanoid. It’s bottom half rolled towards them as the top half displayed a bladed appendage. The inner workings of what would have been a human’s organs were open and aflame with the fire it strolled over. 

Novalise only let her panic take her long enough to immediately shout the automation into the wall, also blowing out some of the flame on the dais. The three of them had their weapons out as it rattled against the wall, pieces of it flying in every direction. It straightened itself with a stutter of movements, the grinding of metal causing Vilkas to tighten his jaw against the sound in his sensitive ears. Novalise let Lydia and Vilkas step in front of her as she had readied her Skyforge Steel longbow, knocking a steel arrow into her string. She loosed it at the machination, hoping her arrow was strong enough to pierce its metal shell. The arrow imbedded itself in what would be the head of the automation, but it did not stop it from rolling towards Vilkas and Lydia. 

The flames from the oil began to slowly subside, so Vilkas rushed up onto the dais with his greatsword drawn. The automation's slice at him was fast. Faster than he could block but it didn’t lessen his own attack. As the metal blade sliced into his side, catching on his armor, he brought _Icebane_ down in one clean cut through the hunk of metal, cutting the machine in two. It immediately crumbled to the ground.

“I hadn’t realized the project of the Dwemer still dwelled down here.” Vilkas stated as he looked to _Icebane_ almost in awe. "The Dwemer made their weapons out of that type of metal, and this just cut clean through it." His mouth turned up in the ghost of a smile before he sheathed his sword raised his arm to check his side, ensuring the Dwemer blade did not slice into his flesh. When he looked up, he saw Novalise inspecting him from a distance. When he caught her gaze, she looked away as she strapped her bow over her shoulder and walked down the other side of the dais. 

To say things had been strained since they awoke that morning would likely be an understatement. Vilkas felt no remorse for what he did, and he knew there was a part of Novalise that wanted to accept that but couldn’t. He would deal with her ire for now. It was better than dealing with her death.

“We’ll need to pay attention to these Dwemer creations. Who knows what else they left down here to be discovered.” Lydia said. Vilkas nodded and kept his sword out, ready for whatever the ruins would throw at them.

They followed after Novalise for a short time before the hairs on the back of Vilkas neck seemed to stand on end. He focused his senses but the echoes and new sounds coming from the ruin were difficult to distinguish. The pipes alone made it difficult for him to sense the direction of certain clangs of metal. 

A twisted corridor following a large pipe, nearly as tall as Novalise, led them further into the ruins where Vilkas continued to feel on edge. The limited lighting from the random orbs around the area and Nova’s occasional flame did little to help even his vision at times. Making a final turn in the corridor, at the end of the hall, they were presented with a room full of piping, orbs, crumbled pillars and more unfamiliar Dwemer inventions littered about the walls. As they approached the end of the corridor Vilkas pulled on Novalise’s elbow before a metal creature slowly began walking past the hallway. The thing looked like a metallic spider, a glowing orb atop its head and Novalise wondered if that was the source of what kept it alive, some sort of magic the Dwemer left behind.

The spider hadn’t seemed to notice them as it continued to slowly move past, so Vilkas walked ahead, his sword already unsheathed from its scabbard and ready to attack. Novalise pulled her bow out as Vilkas quietly approached it. The metal spider paused as Vilkas drew near, so he struck quick. Piercing his sword through the orb atop the creature. All he heard a moment later was a scream that was not his own as lightning arced around him in a brilliant explosion of blue and purple. The electricity surged into his body, burning parts of his hands that touched the parts of metal on the hilt of his sword. His body seized and shuddered in a spasmic shake before he fell to the ground losing consciousness.

“Vilkas!” Novalise screamed for him as the explosion of lightning burst from the creature. She rushed for him but didn’t reach him before he collapsed to the ground, his body convulsing. She went to touch him, but a strong static shock of electricity had her yanking her hand back. “Vilkas!” She screamed his name again when she saw he had become unconscious. She cautiously reached for him again, the shock still there but not enough for her to pull away. She began to shake him, willing his eyes to open. His chest still moved with his breathing and she hoped it would continue to do so.

“Nova.” Lydia said behind her, her tone filled with worry. Novalise turned away from Vilkas to where Lydia stood behind her facing the hallway they had just exited. Novalise’s eyes widened when she saw a number of metal spiders with electric orbs atop their bodies crawling on the walls and floor towards them. She turned back to Vilkas and began to tap his face to bring him towards consciousness. “Vilkas. Wake up.” She kept pleading with him. She looked up and saw more of the Dwemer spiders approaching from other parts of the room. 

“Hold them off!” She instructed Lydia before she summoned some of her magicka, drawing on the power of light and healing to help her mate. As her magic flowed into him, she felt nothing amiss or harmed. His body had just fallen unconscious due to the shock, but there was nothing she could do to wake him. The spiders were drawing closer on the other side of Vilkas’ body. She leaned over him, placing a hand on his chest, as she shouted the spiders away. His body jolted under her as her thundering voice woke him. 

He appeared startled at first but she didn’t give him time to recover before shoving the hilt of his greatsword into his hand, “We have to go,” was all she said before pulling him to his feet. He staggered for a moment and she steadied him as she turned to Lydia who was using her bow to keep her distance from the electric explosion of the dying spiders. “Lydia, let’s go.” Novalise yelled to her. Lydia did not turn towards them as she fired a few more arrows, backing up as Novalise allowed Vilkas to lean on her for a moment as he got his bearings. 

More large rooms connected to the one they tried to exit made for a maze of directions they could choose and get lost or trapped in. “I need you to choose which way to go.” She said to Vilkas, pulling his arm from around her as he found his strength.

“The metal echoes throughout these damn halls, I can’t make sense of anything.” He told her, his chest heaving with his labored breaths.

“Then use your nose.” She said as they continued to move, Novalise picking the first direction randomly. Both the women now had their bows out, trying to snipe any spiders getting too close. They picked up their pace, jogging through the halls to put distance between the gathered hoard of automated spiders behind them. More began to pop out from side corridors and rooms joining the throng for those Lydia or Novalise didn’t pluck off the walls with their arrows. Vilkas took out the ones that got close and attempted to clear their path as he pulled them through a few more large rooms before he found a closed door. He used his shoulder to bust down the rusted metal door, the creak and squeal of it echoing in the stone around them. One of the doors, its hinges so damaged with rust, collapsed as it swung inwards and Vilkas cursed at the even louder clang it made against the floor.

Running past the door led them up a set of stairs into a hallway, the right leading down into rubble with the left sprinkled with more machinations, however these lacked the glowing orbs atop their bodies. So the three of them sprinted down the hallway, Vilkas carving through the spiders as they leaped for them. Another set of stairs led them up to a corridor exiting out into the room with the original automation they fought. Pipes and machines scattered the room, the stone walkway around the perimeter of the room riddled with pieces of metal that pumped outwards with steam and whatever magic the Dwemer used. They quickly but carefully navigated over the moving pipes and metal to the other side of the room. Spiders climbed along the wall from the first floor to meet them, but Novalise would use her shout to force them down to the main level.

They came across another door and Novalise barreled into it with her ward and her whirlwind sprint. The metal smacked against the stone but the hinges remained intact. Lydia and Vilkas ran through and they immediately tried closing the doors as the hoard of metallic spiders approached. A few managed to get on of their many legs in through the doors so Novalise stood back and used her flames to cause them to retreat. Lydia and Vilkas each slammed their door closed but when Novalise turned to the hallway they were in she saw no sign of anything to bar the door with. 

Another door lay on the other side of the short hallway so Novalise ran to it, and pushed it open. The room beyond had a second floor, stairs on her right leading up to it. She ran back to where Vilkas and Lydia held the doors closed, Lydia’s door occasionally thumping open as she struggled to shoved it back closed.

“Run, I’ll force them back. We can make it to those doors next and I'll ward them. It'll buy us some time.” She said. Lydia immediately followed her instruction, sprinting for the other set of doors. Vilkas hesitated but only until Lydia’s side burst open. He ran only just past Novalise and she shouted at the group of metal spiders, all of them pushed back in a cloud of metal parts and bursts of lightning. She took off running to find Vilkas had waited just behind her. They reached the other doors and closed them. Novalise etched flames in a runic design as quickly as she could, the design sloppy but good enough to work.

The three of them rushed up the stairs to find the floor covered in oil. Metal gated walls of the Dwemer made for a maze between them to reach a stairway leading upward that Novalise could see through the metal bars. They rushed as quickly as they could, making sure to avoid slipping in the oil. When they reached the stairs, Novalise summoned her fire and lit the oil behind them on fire to give them more time against the spiders.

The stairs had a ramp in the middle with pressure plates that Novalise had no interest in inspecting as they continued to put distance between themselves and the Dwemer creations that chased them. The hallway took a left turn and they came face to face with a barred gate, a lever both on their side and the barred side. Lydia reached their lever first, pulling it back to allow the bars to collapse into the floor, granting them passage. The three of them ran past and Novalise pulled the lever on the opposite side, the bars sliding back into place.

After a few more suspenseful moments, the clanging of metal legs reached their ears as a swarm of the spiders turned the corner of the hallway, some of them still on fire. They crashed into the gate, their metal legs swiping at them through the bars but none of them could get through. 

Novalise heaved a sigh of relief as she bent over, hands her knees to catch her breath. 

“How in oblivion did the Falmer make it past those things?” Lydia asked, her breaths also heavy. 

“The Falmer are quiet. They play to their environment. They’ve likely been here for a long time living alongside these things.” Vilkas reasoned as he began to take in their surroundings. 

They stood atop a stone bridge that led a short way across an open cavern to a Dwemer tower. A number of these towers encircled the space as stone ramps and bridges led downward in a spiral towards the bottom of the cavern, hundreds of feet below. Orbs and rays of warmer light illuminated parts of the space. 

“This must be where the Falmer set themselves up, it reeks of their scent.” Vilkas observed. Then he cursed. “And they surely know we’re here.” He said. “Weapons stay out.” He said and looked to Novalise, “You keep your bow and stay back. You can play the angles in here while we head down.”

“I can fight with a sword too.” Her tone was a defensive and Vilkas rubbed a hand down his face with a sigh.

“I know that. I’m not asking you to stay back to keep you safe, I’m asking you do it to keep _us_ safe.” He replied and she immediately felt ashamed. Lydia didn’t miss the exchange, so she urged them forward. 

* * *

Novalise decided to, for once, enjoy the sights of the architecture and structure of the Dwemer. This area seemed barely touched by age compared to the other ruins except for the occasional rubble of stone but the open space allowed her to witness the grander creations of the ancient race. They traveled down a few of the spiraling ramps for what seemed like hours but truly couldn’t have been more than a single hour. When they reached a locked door and a broken ramp, they had to make the choice of climbing down the walls to the next level.

Vilkas pointed to what looked like some odd form of weaved fencing the surrounding the landing below. “Those belong to the Falmer. A way of boxing in areas and marking off territory.” He explained. “We’re getting closer. I go down first. They’re masters at ambush, so I lead from here on.” He said in a demanding tone and despite the quiet simmering Novalise sensed from Lydia, neither of them contested him.

"We should always bring him with us for bait." Lydia instead commented and laughed to herself despite Vilkas and Novalise not being in any sort of jovial mood.

Vilkas ignored her comment and made quick work of descending to the next level. It allowed Lydia and Novalise a security if they fell that he would likely catch them. The drop wasn’t far, but it could break some bones if they didn’t correctly stick their landing atop the rubble of the stone ramp piled beneath them.

When they were all safely on the landing, Vilkas moved forward down the ramp that circled around a towering Dwemer structure. A rush of water fell near them, misting Novalise’s skin as they walked by. Shortly after they passed it, Vilkas halted them. He didn’t speak but held up three fingers and pointed down the ramp to signal them. Vilkas adjusted his grip on the hilt of _Icebane_ and ran forward. Novalise, not expecting him to take off, startled and chased after him, but Lydia pulled her back by the elbow and ran past her. “Remember to cover us.” Lydia said and Novalise nodded, mentally kicking herself for forgetting their plan.

She lightly jogged around the ramp, staying closer to the outer edge to get a better angle if she found them fighting below. The stone ramp curved between two stone towers and on the other side of them stood three Falmer. Vilkas was already charging at them and her breath caught when one of the Falmer shot a bolt of lightning towards him. Vilkas appeared to have expected it, dodging the bolt and using the momentum to push into his first attack, taking out the Flamer magic caster. Lydia followed up behind him, taking on the Falmer to his right so Novalise shot an arrow into the skull of the one on the left.

“That was easy.” Lydia commented and Vilkas shook his head.

“There are more.” He said ominously and jutted his chin down the ramp where Novalise could see them. It appeared a whole community of Falmer made their home here. The Falmer began to ascend as Novalise attempted to start taking them out one by one from atop. “We can make them come to us.” Vilkas said. “If you take out enough of them, they might feel threatened enough to try and take us on to deal with the problem.” He turned towards her.

“Or they could just hide and wait us out.” Novalise suggested, nocking another arrow and letting it fly into the chest of a Falmer, causing it to fall backwards, its body plummeting to the ground still hundreds of feet below them. “We can fight our way down.” She said and looked to the two of them for input. Vilkas pursed his lips to the side and Lydia shrugged her shoulders. 

“You stay back and keep sniping. We’ll start on clearing a path.” He said and Novalise nodded in agreement, happy they could reach a middle ground after their tense morning.

Vilkas and Lydia rushed down the ramp, Vilkas disarming or pointing out traps to avoid as they cleared out the stragglers Novalise missed with her bow. They reached another door, and Lydia called to Novalise when Vilkas found the door unlocked. Novalise carefully made her way down the ramp, minding the traps herself.

The stench of the room beyond the door was foul and Vilkas was sure a colony of Falmer had set up here. He could already see the makings of the chitin huts the Falmer use for their makeshift homes – if they could be called such a thing. They walked past the wall of Dwemer metal to find a troupe of Falmer on the floor below, at first oblivious to their presence until more ran into the room from the left with their weapons drawn, heading straight for the stairs leading to them. 

“Go!” Novalise yelled to Vilkas and Lydia as she immediately began firing arrows into the throng of Falmer. Vilkas made it to the stairs first. He ran down the stairs, meeting the first Falmer halfway. Lydia worked with him to hold them off on the stairs, pushing them back to the lower floor as Novalise tried to pick more of the Falmer off.

An arrow sunk its way into the shoulder of Lydia's shield arm, pulling forth a cry of pain from her but alerting Novalise and Vilkas of the archer to the left of the room, hidden behind the pipework. Novalise waited for him to peak again and only saw enough to shoot his arms when he aimed at her friends again. More Falmer continued to flood the room. Vilkas and Lydia were getting overwhelmed at the stairs. There were just so many in this area. They had no way down without climbing and they couldn’t leave themselves exposed to the Falmer like that.

Novalise began scanning the room for any sign they could handle this. The pressure in her chest at the sight of Vilkas and Lydia covered in blackened blood as they continued to fight on the stairway, having been pushed back a few steps left her suffocated. Novalise tried to focus on more than just her aim as she continued launching arrows into the Falmer. “ _Please.”_ She whispered out into the world as her panic began to set in. She moved to reposition herself, hoping to take out those entering the room when her foot slipped. 

She quickly caught herself and looked down to see the tiny shimmering stream of oil at her feet. She followed the stream to a pipe that was positioned vertically behind her, reaching from the ceiling to floor. Oil leaked down from where a vent in the pipe appeared to remain closed. Novalise walked over to the vent and found the mechanism to shift it open. She slid the lever to the side, the ventilation opening as oil poured onto the floor in a rushed cascade at first before a stream of it began leaking from the vents once more.

The oil leaked from where she stood above the Falmer, under and around the wall of Dwemer metal to the floor below. Her eyes followed the spread, the Falmer clueless to the spill reaching towards them. That was when Novalise noticed the wavy air that indicated some form of heat or gas that distorted parts of her vision where more vents opened into the room. She smiled when she saw the oil curl around one of those pipes as it continued its journey to spread across the lower floor. 

“Get back!” She yelled, hoping Vilkas and Lydia would move in time to avoid getting hit by any stray flames or ash. Novalise summoned the flames from within her, forming them into a sphere to control its trajectory. She flung the flaming ball towards the pipe she spotted. When the flames connected with the oiled floor, a deafening roar followed what almost seemed like complete silence. Novalise was flown backwards, her back hitting the wall as flames erupted in an explosion that rocked the entire room. Novalise pulled herself up, her ears ringing as she surveyed everything around her. Flames were everywhere, flecks of it falling from above. Her skin was hot from the temperature of the room, the hot air making her skin slick with sweat. She looked ahead to find Lydia and Vilkas conscious, also rising from where they were knocked back. Smoke filled the room and a cough forced its way from her after inhaling some of the hot air into her lungs. She felt strong hands come around her arms as she was brought to standing. 

She then witnessed the rest of the room. The pipe she threw the fireball at was practically nonexistent. The metal completely busted in a gaping hole and fire twirled where the gas exited the broken pipe. Some of the Falmer close to the blast had body parts scattered around the room while more of them flailed around on fire. “Gods.” She muttered to herself, unaware of the damage her idea had caused. 

“Come on, we need to get through the flames while they’re too busy to fight us.” Vilkas yelled to her over the roaring of the flames, nearly dragging her with him as the three of them made for the stairs.

“What were you thinking!?” Lydia yelled to her as they weaved through the panicked Falmer, dodging whatever flames they could. Those that could use magic cast frost onto some of the worst flames but so much damage had already been done. The heat was almost burning as they passed by the roaring fires.

“I was trying to save our hides from a damned army of Falmer!” Novalise yelled back.

“No use fighting ladies, just focus on getting out of here. We can scold her later, Lydia.” Novalise shot a glare at him but continued on, brushing aside their comments.

The area took them through a series of open rooms, all connecting to each other through the gated design of the Dwemer walls and doors. The fire spread through many of the first rooms, allowing them to run past, only having to fight stray Falmer. By the time they reached the final room, the exit to the ramps on the other side, the fire had not yet caught up to them.

Facing a slew of magic casters, Novalise held up her ward, pushing more magicka into it than usual to shield Lydia and Vilkas behind her from their magic attacks until they were all close enough to slay them with their weapons. She felt some of her power drain from the effort she took to hold up the ward, not to mention the Falmer’s favored lightning attacks ate away at it quicker than any other type of destruction magic.

Vilkas walked ahead to where the metal doors opened up to the ramp system. There were still a few spirals downward, but the entire camp of Falmer huts he observed at the bottom did not bode well for them. He cursed as he turned back to the women who just walked through the doorway, dragging the metal doors closed behind them. Falmer were already ascending the ramp, likely having heard the explosion or simply providing extra back up. Vilkas wiped his brow of the sweat and soot that had gathered there with his forearm and readied his weapon once more. 

He saw Novalise immediately start taking aim at the targets below them, glad to see her focus was in the right place and she did not hesitate. He moved downward with Lydia on his heels, the arrow in her shoulder barely deterring her.

He had been overwhelmed by the stench of Falmer for hours now, and he was nearly nauseous with it, but he kept pushing through them, no matter how bad the smell grew each time more of their thick black blood landed on his armor. His mind focused on clearing the ramp, hoping they could bottleneck the remaining Falmer. He’d seen his fair share of them on jobs, but never this many at once. They must have been hiding down here for _years_. 

Novalise watched Vilkas and Lydia descend the ramps from her peripherals, trying to pull all her focus into making sure every one of her shots was a fatal blow to her target. As Vilkas and Lydia continued to spiral down, she slowly continued to reposition, making sure they were always in her line of site but still able to view most of the deep cavern. 

She had no sense of time, so when the doors above them creaked open with a troupe of armed Falmer exiting the area she had caught fire, she cursed as she began splitting her attention between Vilkas and Lydia below and the Falmer closing in on her position. She fired a few more arrows at Falmer approaching her companions before slinging her bow back over her shoulders and drawing her sword. She turned towards the Falmer making their way down the ramp. She waited until most of them were in view before she used her unrelenting force to shout them off the ledge of the ramp. Six Falmer went flying to the ground below, the sickening sounds of their crumbling bodies grating on Novalise but she shoved the disturbing noise from her conscious and ran for the remaining three Falmer.

The first one swiped at her and she used the speed of her sprint to twirl past him, dodging his attack. The second one was unprepared for her as she sliced her sword across his middle. Black blood poured from his nearly nonexistent abdomen, his ribs protruding where she sliced him. He fell to his knees, hands clutching the wound but she paid him no mind as she moved to the next one. This one had more armor, but she quickly realized it was no match _Yoldinok_. Her blade chipped into his armor, so she kept her attacks swift and quick, dodging any of his so she could continue her assault. She finally pierced through the back of his armor, the tip of her sword hitting the inside of his breastplate covering his chest.

The first Falmer was on her before she could pull her sword from her kill. She ducked under the blade he swung at her but lost her sword as the body of the second Falmer went tumbling to the ground below. No matter, she had other weapons to use now. She summoned her flames in one hand, ward in the other. Her magic was slowly draining her from the overuse of her wards earlier, but she still had enough left to fight with. 

She waited for the Falmer to attack again and when he did, she maneuvered to the side, shooting flames at him. He screamed as the fire burned and ate at the skin of his face, neck, and shoulders but she kept her flame going, eventually consuming him as he writhed on the ground attempting to put out her flames.

She turned toward the fight below, pulling her bow from across her chest to start firing arrows once more. Only a moment after she nocked her first arrow, she saw white in the corner of her vision. Her head snapped to the left to find another Falmer swinging his sword at her. She didn’t have time to dodge the attack so in her haste to move, the weapon cut into her arm. The sting of poison immediately burned the open wound, but she grit her teeth against the pain as she faced her new opponent. He swung his sword again and she blocked it with her bow. Luckily it was durable against his attacks, thanks to Eorlund’s advanced craftsmanship, the Skyforge Steel running through the wood in the right places.

She countered his attack, catching his sword in the metal hooks that jutted out normally meant to protect her hand holding the bow. She twisted the weapon, their bodies twisting with it so the blade was pointed at his throat, her bow still caught in the sword as she held onto it with both hands as it lay horizontal across her collar bone. As they twisted, the Falmer shoved at her, and her feet nearly gave way at the edge of the ramp. She planted a foot on the edge and quickly shifted her other to wrap around the ankle of the Falmer. He held his stance, keeping them both from plunging to the depths below. 

She struggled against him, trying to keep her foot wrapped around his ankle to ensure he wouldn’t let go of his sword, sending her off the edge without him. She heard a yell from below and she turned her head enough to see, almost directly below her, Vilkas was down on one knee, currently blocking an attack from one of the two Falmer in front of him. But a third was behind him, raising its weapon for a killing blow. 

She had only a split second to make her decision, but it was the only one to make. She grit her teeth and yelled out as she removed her foot from around the ankle of the Falmer she was locked with and kicked off the edge of the ramp. She yanked him forward with her as she shot outwards from the force of her legs shoving them away. His body was flung over and past her as they fell downwards. It did not take long for him to collide with one of the ramps below, falling atop the Falmer aiming for the killing blow on Vilkas. She witnessed her mate was safe for only a fraction of a second before she continued free falling past them. She plummeted towards the depths of the cavern, only vaguely hearing Vilkas and Lydia scream for her over the roaring of the wind in her ears as the ground quickly approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my playlist for "All the Stars" on youtube! I add songs while I'm writing so you might even get a sneak peak of what is to come!
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5rLrpDIV8FBtSSA-tcJTnZuY2yYncGHd
> 
> Leave me a kudo/comment or bookmark to get alerts for when I upload a new chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

Novalise felt as light as air. The wind rushed around her in her free fall. She managed to twist enough in the air to watch the ground approach. The fall felt longer than the few seconds it took for her to reach the ground. Those few seconds were long enough to suck the air into her lungs to shout out her saving grace. “ _Feim!”_ left her mouth and as her body hit the ground, she felt nothing but the jarring motion of having suddenly stopped her fall as her body turned ethereal. She let out a nervous laugh as she stood, looking at the ground around her wide eyed. 

Her smile dropped when she surveyed her surroundings. The Falmer were everywhere, huts and work spaces cluttered the area. The Falmer were approaching her, granted they did so cautiously after witnessing her survive what had to have been at least a hundred-foot drop. She turned as she observed the enemies closing in on her and spotted her blade sticking out of the body of one of the Falmer she had killed above. She ran over to it and yanked her sword from the body and turned to face her closest opponents.

She reached into her dwindling pool of magicka and debated on whether to use it for her flames or for a ward. She opted for the ward, saving her magic until she needed it. She deftly maneuvered around the Falmer, making sure her attacks were swift but strong, striving for each blow to be fatal. Her wards were only ever up long enough to block an attack before she let them drop to conserve her energy.

Sparing a glance upwards, she saw Vilkas and Lydia fighting their way down, aware she was still alive below them. That was all she needed to see so she turned back to the fight before her, the Falmer directing trained frostbite spiders for her. The frostbite venom they spewed reach her calf, the sting seizing her limb, causing her to collapse. Her upper half remained upright as she shouted flames at the spiders, their high-pitched squeal of pain enough to cause a shiver to run down her spine but scared off the rest of the pet arachnids.

She begged her leg to recover so she could fight off the approaching Falmer. She swiped her sword at the closest one, her sword clipping its side. She struggled to block the attack of the next Falmer but she didn’t need to defend herself long when a dagger suddenly imbedded itself in the Falmer’s chest. She looked back towards the ramp to see Vilkas had jumped down to her level when the ramps turned into two sets of stairs, his beast blood giving him that advantage over Lydia. She felt relief relax part of her body, but she remained alert to the enemies still around them. 

Vilkas quickly reached her and helped her to stand. Her leg still felt numb, but feeling was slowly returning as he pulled her to him, thrusting her bow in her hands. He must have retrieved it from the Falmer who's body she used to save him. “Cover me.” He ordered her before he moved a few paces away to give them the space to fight properly but remain close enough to get involved with the other if need be. 

Novalise reached for the arrows in her quiver and found many of them had scattered in her free fall. A few remained but she would have to make each shot count until Lydia could give her the backup quiver she had attached to their pack. She decided she would use every last one of her arrows to defend Vilkas. She had other ways of fighting close combat to protect herself.

She summoned a small lick of magical flame to place onto each one of the arrowheads she sent flying, guaranteeing a burning death for each shot. She wouldn’t be able to reuse those arrows, but hopefully they would survive this, and she could scavenge for more. More Falmer descended upon her and Vilkas so she called out to him. He shifted and parried his way out of her range so she could give them space to fight, shouting her unrelenting force into the largest cluster of Falmer.

She noticed Falmer running away to the only hall exiting the cavern, but she couldn’t waste ammo on them. Lydia reached her, running to her side finally as Falmer staggered down the ramp turned stairs after her. “Arrows!” She hollered at the housecarl and Lydia threw her large pack onto the ground and detached the capped quiver buckled onto the side. She called to Novalise before tossing it to her. Novalise caught the quiver by the belt before popping the lid off and grabbing a handful of arrows, holding them in her left hand with the bow as she fired them off with her right. 

Lydia, now fully unburdened, had dropped her shield at some point and was holding the arm of her injured shoulder close so she could fight more deftly, swinging her sword at the Falmer descending the stairs.

Novalise, no longer worried about her arrow supply, breathed slowly and deeply as she shot arrow after arrow into the throng of white creatures crowded around the area. Anytime one got close she unleashed her thu’um upon it or burned it with her fire. She paid no mind to anything else but to stay alive as they fought against the Falmer. They were all covered in soot from the fire above and blackened blood of their enemies. 

Novalise didn’t miss the irony in the Companion’s Harbinger and Master at Arms facing off a small army of Snow Elves. She'd trust if anyone could do it, they could but she still only wished for it to be over. Every time she pulled back an arrow to aim there was another target to fire at. She heard the battle shouts of Vilkas and Lydia not far from her but paid them no mind if they were not in grave danger, trying only to focus on the most immediate threat. 

She lost sense of time, lost sense of herself nearly as her fingers blistered from pulling on her bow string so much. Her hand almost felt charred from her own fire and her throat scratched and burned from the use of her thu’um. 

When she finally raised her bow to fire the last arrow, at the last enemy approaching Lydia from the stairs, she pulled nocked another arrow and scanned the area, waiting for her next target. There was a heavy silence as the three of them paused, waiting for an enemy to come at them but nothing happened. Novalise heaved a shuddering breath and held back a cry as she relaxed her arms and her bow fell from her fingers.

Vilkas sheathed _Icebane_ and stormed over to her, covered in Falmer blood. When she thought he was about to berate her from the overwhelming feelings she was sensing from him, she took a step back. He closed in on her and yanked her to him, burying his nose in her hair as a hand tightened in her hair behind her head and another crushed her torso to his chest. “It’s alright.” He said into her hair, his voice strained, and she wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. Her arms returned his embrace, and she took another deep breath to let everything wash over her.

He pulled away far too soon, his hands moving to the sides of her head, his grip tight but not painful. The brightness of his icy silver eyes contrasted against the black war paint and blood that covered him. “What in the name of all that is fucking good in this world were you _thinking_ leaping off that ledge like that?” He finally said and she heard more than just anger in his voice. It was anguish. “You gave me a fucking heart attack, Starlight. How did you even know that would work?” She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she started to laugh. He looked shocked at her reaction at first but then a chuckle escaped him.

Novalise pulled away from him as she bent over peeling with laughter and it was contagious enough the Lydia joined in. Tears gathered in the sides of Novalise’s eyes as they all stood there almost manically laughing before she finally answered, her smile still in place and laughter bubbling from her. “I didn’t.” Vilkas’ face fell.

“What?” He asked her, his tone no longer matching the light mood of a moment before. Novalise didn’t drop her smile.

“Yeah, I had no clue that would work.” Her laughter continued but it had a nervous tone to it as Vilkas stared at her wide eyed. “But I had a guessed that it might.” She continued and his nostrils flared.

“So, you decided to test that theory with your life?” Lydia said in place of the steaming male next to her. Novalise finally dropped her smile and made a face of awkward confirmation. Vilkas turned away from them, his head tilting back and his hands running through his hair.

“Shor’s Fucking Bones, Nova.” He said and she honestly wasn’t sure what his tone portrayed. He was such a mess of emotions even the bond didn’t clear things up for her. She saw him take a few deep breaths and turn back to her. She didn’t see anger at the forefront of his expression, so she was hopeful when he marched over to her, grabbed the back of her head and deeply kissed her for only a moment before releasing her. He stared at her for a second and she saw a vulnerability in his expression that made her heart ache. He walked past her and began picking up arrows scattered around the area.

Lydia was giving her a look that she could equate to a disappointed mother when she turned towards her. “I’m sorry.” Novalise whispered and Lydia just gave her a half smile that didn’t reach her eyes before joining gathering their supplies to begin tending to her shoulder. Novalise walked over to her. “Let me.” 

Lydia conceded so Novalise grabbed a health potion from their pack. She readied the potion before placing her hand on the arrow shaft. She looked to Lydia who nodded her head so Novalise yanked the arrow out. Lydia let out a groan, the arrow only having pierced the flesh and muscle. Novalise immediately poured the healing potion over the wound before summoning the last bit of her magicka pool to push some of her healing into the shoulder. Lydia hissed at the wound slowly stitching together but Novalise only had enough energy to stop the bleeding. The wound was still open and sore but the potion would take care of most of it. Novalise began gathering linen to wrap Lydia’s shoulder when the housecarl finally spoke.

“You know why he’s upset right?” Lydia asked her and Novalise shrugged a shoulder.

“I almost died.” She stated and Lydia scoffed.

“You almost _killed_ _yourself_ , that’s a bit of an understatement.” Lydia said and Novalise sighed. “That’s something the old Nova would do.” Novalise tightened the linen a little harder causing Lydia to protest.

“No.” She said and Lydia narrowed her eyes at her. “I didn’t do it because I wanted to do thing on my own or because I don't care about my own life.” She turned and saw Vilkas still sifting through the dead bodies. She knew he was likely listening even if he didn’t necessarily want to. “I did it because I care about his.” She saw him pause, a confirmation of what she had assumed. “He’s not the only one who would sacrifice themselves if it meant saving the ones they loved.” She turned back to Lydia and saw a sadness in her eyes. She stood and went about picking up her arrows as well and whispered to him, knowing he’d hear her. “You don’t get to put yourself in harms way for me and not expect me to do the same for you.” A moment later she heard the crunch of stone under his boots and turned to face him. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked her and her heart was nearly bursting from her chest at what she could feel from him. She wrapped her arms around him and he didn’t hesitate to return the gesture.

“I’m sorry. You trust me to be more careful than that. It was reckless.” She admitted and his arms tightened around her.

“It’s difficult. I love seeing you fight and accomplish these amazing feats I’d never imagine witnessing, but I have to fight everything in me to jump in to save you. I have to fight part of what I am to give you the freedom you deserve but you make it impossible when you do things like what you did up there.” She pulled back to look at him, his eyes filled with the passion he felt for her and his anguish at the thought of losing her. She tried to express her understanding through their bond, attempting to calm his flurry of emotions. His features softened before his forehead dropped to hers and he savored holding her, alive and mostly unharmed. 

“I’ll try harder.” She finally said and he nodded against her. He lingered for a moment longer before returning to scavenging the area.

* * *

“They retreated; they didn’t flee. This was just an outpost.” Vilkas told them. The hall the Falmer had fled through led to a stairway going down one more level before they were met by another heavy metal door. 

The three of them were all still filthy but until they found another source of water they wouldn’t be cleaning themselves. They were all fatigued from the battle but did not want to camp in the cavern, Vilkas insisting it best if they found a secluded side room like some of the ones they'd already seen within the ruins.

“Then where did they go?” Novalise asked but he shrugged his shoulders.

“Further into the ruins? Your guess is as good as mine.” He answered. “I can tell you they’re not likely on the other side of this door or I would have sensed them.” He repositioned himself where he stood leaning against the wall. “We need a place to rest. Lydia’s shoulder needs time to heal and your magicka is depleted,” He said, “but if we stay here they will kill us.”

Novalise sighed from her exhaustion. “Then we push forward until we can’t anymore. I still have my voice, I don’t need my magic to fight.” She turned to Lydia. “How is your shoulder?” She asked her. Lydia had lost her shield in the fight but was able to use one of the Falmer chitin shields that they pulled from one of the corpses now littering the cave behind them.

“It’s stiff, but I’ve had worse. I’m more concerned about you falling on your ass.” Lydia said with that friendly concern she often displayed. “You’ve never used that much magicka during a fight, you need to let yourself adjust and rest.” 

“I’ll be fine. Like I said, I just won’t use my magic.” Novalise said but Lydia sent a skeptical look to Vilkas who also didn’t seem convinced. “I promise. I’ll say something if I need to.” She gave Vilkas a look she hoped would allow him to see her honesty. After their talk in the cavern, she wasn’t interested in distressing him further. Vilkas gave a small nod before pushing off from the wall.

“We’ll move a little further. Until we find somewhere safer to rest up.” They all gathered their packs and weapons before pushing through the door. Novalise waited to see what was beyond the door and almost laughed to find a enclosed area, sectioned off by the slitted Dwemer metal walls. 

“Seems like something worked in our favor today.” Vilkas said as he observed the area.

“I thought that explosion I created worked out in our favor.” Novalise said and both Lydia and Vilkas gave her incredulous stares. She just shrugged her shoulders and moved forward into the room to prepare their sleeping area. Lydia followed her and pointed to Novalise as she passed Vilkas.

“You’re stuck with that. I at least have a choice.” She said in a playful tone but kept her face from showing any humor. Vilkas shook his head at the two women he was stuck traveling with but couldn’t help Novalise from sensing the admiration he truly felt for them and gifting him a knowing smile. It was a welcoming vision after their long, stressful day and hoped the remainder of their days together would end with her smiling at him. Sadly, he knew that would not be the case for these coming days.

* * *

The large cavern they stood in had evidence of Falmer everywhere. From the huts scattered about the edge, near the cavern walls to the standard heads on pikes posted randomly in warning. A majority of the right side of the cavern had a collapsed Dwemer tower. Before them stood a large metal gate, the stokes coming from the ground and biting into the stone archway above it. The arch was made of thick stone like what she’d seen through the ruins so far and metal cogs and machinations moved about around the gated wall, still working after all this time. 

They could see beyond the gate, a multitude of stairs leading up to a door that appeared similar to that of the slitted metal walls throughout the Dwemer ruin.

“We could try to climb over it.” Lydia suggested as they all stared at the monstrosity of an obstacle before them.

“The Falmer must have activated it somehow. They haven’t completely lost their intelligence.” Vilkas knew the Snow Elves had once been on par with the capabilities of the Altmer. Possibly even more superior than that. “There’s more of them somewhere beyond here, this wasn’t it.” He warned.

“We know there were a few stragglers that got away during the fight. This might be their defense system, but you would think they would have guards beyond the gate.” Novalise observed, walking up to the bars trying to see as far past them as she could. “There’s even a ballista pointed right at the gate. It doesn’t make any sense why they wouldn’t have bodies out here. Especially after yesterday.”

“We took out a lot of them.” Lydia suggested, “Perhaps they tucked tail and ran?” Novalise pursed her lips, they quirked to the side and she turned to Vilkas in question.

“They had the numbers. They wouldn’t have sent some of them running if there were not more to protect. If there is an entire colony down here, and given what we’ve already seen I can assume there is, where are the families? The Falmer still reproduce like any other humanoid. There are no young here, there were only fighters and workers we fought up there.” Novalise bit her lip as she mulled over his words. “We’re likely only scratching the surface. The Dwemer left an entire city down here…” He had no desire to finish his train of thought but they all understood the implication. Novalise’s expression turned almost pleading.

“But this is the only way.” He knew there was a desperation in those words. She slowly shook her head, “Septimus said it was in a tower, that doesn’t mean it’s in the city.” She tried to reason.

“No one says we won’t try, Love.” He saw her give a small shake of her shoulders, steeling her resolve. Her eyes shifted from his, her attention focused on something behind him. He turned and looked to where she was staring. Above the hall they had entered through was a stone platform. Stairs on their right led up to the platform overlooking the gate. Vilkas stepped toward the stairs, Novalise only a second behind him.

At the top of the stairs Novalise chuckled at the sight of the lever that matched the ones they used to escape the mechanical spiders. “Is it truly so easy?” She asked Vilkas.

“Only one way to find out.” He said and pulled the lever. Lydia had remained down below and though she had been watching them, she still slightly startled at the sound of the shifting metal caused by the gate bars lowering. “Yes, it _is_ that easy.” He smiled down at Novalise and she returned it. They went back down the stairs and Lydia joined them as they walked past the gate. 

Before them a set of stairs led up to a landing that had two additional sets leading to the ballista pointed at the gate. Past that on that level were two short towers on each side. Another set of stairs led up another floor sectioned off with metal walls and another slitted metal door. 

They climbed the stairs to the ballista. To their right, a pile of parts and metal displayed a collapsed automation, this one the size of a giant. The left tower had one standing against the wall as still as a statue, no sign of the life the spiders had or even the first automation they came across. 

Novalise walked over to inspect the ballista, finding it ready with ammunition that didn’t appear aged or rusted. “I’m unsure what type of upkeep these require, but this one seems functional. They have to have had it prepared for a situation like us.” Novalise said with the hint of a question in her statement. 

“It’s no matter. It is their loss.” Vilkas said. Novalise nodded and they began to make their way to the other set of stairs. Only halfway there, did Vilkas pause and turn to look at the automation. Novalise noticed him stop and did so as well.

“Vilkas?” Her voice was laced with concern. Her eyes darted between Vilkas and the Dwemer creation. 

“That one just moved.” He said and before she could turn to see for herself, he cut her off with a demanding tone, “Get up those steps and through that gate.” He reached a hand out to her, grabbing her arm and ushering them forward. She heard the release of steam and metal grinding behind her. She turned her head and saw the giant metal automation pull itself away from the wall.

“I guess the ballista was plan b.” She said as they approached the gated door. It opened for them and she sighed with relief. Vilkas shut the gate behind them, finding the lock he hoped it would deter whatever they had awoken moments before. 

Facing the room, it was almost fully intact. In the center on a raised dais was some sort of table or alter made of metal and stone. Four ornate pillars with embossed metal and stone were evenly spaced around the room. Another gate was on the opposite end of the room, an enclosed circular stone room beyond it.

Atop the centerpiece of the room, brass inlayed on the tabletop in four rings, all connected to each other it would seem. At the center of the fourth ring sat three blue orbs that appeared to be made of some form of crystal. The orbs were offset and there was no symmetry to the design. 

Vilkas walked to the other side to open the gate but it remained locked. He cursed, the metallic thuds of the large machination climbing the stone stairs drawing closer. “Dead end, unless we can get this gate open.”

Novalise analyzed what lay before her while Vilkas and Lydia looked for another option in case the gate did not hold against the Dwemer experiment. She tried running a finger along the edges of each ring, finding nothing but cold metal to the touch. She tapped at the crystals – or gems, she wasn’t sure – and even attempted to lift one but they did not budge. There was something familiar about what she was staring at. Something important. Like she had seen something like this before. There had been nothing throughout the rest of the ruins that mirrored this design. The blueish green hue of the orbs was the first sign of color she'd noticed in any of the Dwarven architecture they'd passed.

“Nova!” Vilkas’ booming voice pulled her from her inner thoughts and when she looked up he was rushing over to her. She turned to look behind her where the large Dwarven machine had reached the gate. He did not attempt to break down the gate and she heard a high-pitched wining sound before what appeared to be smoke billowed from where its face would be. The second it touched her she screamed from the burn. Not smoke. Steam. Boiling hot steam that was welting her skin. She shouted to become ethereal and fell to the floor in pain. The automation’s steam dissipated and she was dragged around the other side of the table, moaning in pain as blisters began to form on her exposed skin. “Gods” She heard Vilkas utter.

Lydia was beside her a second later as the machination began to bang on the gated metal door they had locked. “Hold her still, this is going to hurt first.” She instructed Vilkas, who braced his hands on Novalise’s shoulders as she lay half in his lap. Lydia took out a healing potion and what Vilkas recognized as a chilled potion after Lydia popped the cork and he caught a hint of the snowberries used in the ointment that treated burns. Lydia poured the chilled liquid onto the worst of the burns on her exposed forearms, her sternum and neck and parts of her face and Novalise cried out in pain each time. Vilkas could almost feel her pain through the bond and he tried everything he could to send calm to her, even though he was far from it. Every part of her skin he could see was red and irritated, but Lydia treated the worst of it first. She then poured the healing potion over the burns before taking clean linen and patting everything dry after Novalise finally settled, whimpering from the lingering burn.

“It will hopefully clear up soon.” Lydia said and looked to Novalise. “You’ll be okay. The shock will wear off soon.” She tried to comfort her, brushing her wet strands from her face. Novalise was shaking in Vilkas' lap but he was afraid to touch her, to make her pain worse. They were safe from the steam the automation would use but it was beginning to beat at the locked gate with an appendage equipped with a hammer. 

Novalise finally sat herself up, gritting her teeth through the stretch and pull of her burnt skin. Lydia looked to the gate and saw the dents the goliath automation had put into the door. “We need to find a way out or a way to destroy that thing.”

Novalise stiffly stood with Vilkas’ help and noticed the metal stand attached to their side of the table. She hadn't noticed it when she had been studying the tabletop on the other side. Atop the metal stand was a circular design that turned oblong at the outer edges. In the center of the circle was an empty space. 

_“Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates.”_

_"The deepest doors of Dwemer listen for singing. It plays the altitude of notes proper for opening.”_

“Lydia, I need my pack.” Lydia looked at her confused but did as she asked. “Septimus. He gave us the key.” She explained after the realization had dawned on her. Her breath was heavy as she fought off her pain and Vilkas helped support her. Lydia handed over one of the smaller packs she carried with them and Novalise dug around in it to find the lexicon and the sphere. Each one was wrapped in linen to keep them from being damaged. She pulled the sphere out and placed it in the center of the empty space on the contraption. It slid into place and the rings atop the table began to lift and twist. The ground rumbled beneath them and they all stepped back from the contraption as the floor began to collapse around it. 

The shifting of the stone finally stopped after a moment and they all looked at the stone staircase now winding around the table down below them. Novalise smiled to herself and experimentally pulled the orb from the pedestal. The stairs remained. Vilkas bent forward and wrapped an arm underneath her legs and lifted her gently, mindful of her still raw skin. Novalise did not wrap her arms around his neck, choosing to instead lean against him with her hands in her lap to keep from irritating her skin further. He instructed Lydia to move forward first, the housecarl having quickly regathered their things, and she quickly moved down the stairs. Vilkas followed, stepping sideways to keep from hitting Novalise against the walls while he held her.

At the bottom of the steps, a large solid metal door of Dwemer make stood before them. Lydia opened it and they all ran through but stopped only a few steps in.

The ruins became spacious as they entered an enormous cavern. The cavern walls, ceiling and stalactites all had parts of them that seemed to naturally glow as part of the rock. It gave the underground area the illusion of a night sky. Luminescent roots stretched from the ceiling, some reaching the ground. Glowing mushrooms were everywhere, with some of normal size while others towered over the Dwemer structures. The sound of the rushing water of a waterfall and stream echoed through the cave. A golden orb illuminated towering stone structures and architecture they could not quite make out of the details of due to the distance.

“Would you look at that?” Lydia said with wonder as she took in the area around them.

“When you said Dwemer city…” Novalise started and slowly shook her head, her jaw still not having closed from when it originally dropped at the sight of the cavern. “This is far from what I imagined Blackreach to look like.” She had imagined the cave with the spiraling stone ramp. Buildings built into stone. Not an open space large enough to fit an entire city plus some extra buildings and towers scattered about the area. 

“I can tell you, Starlight, this far surpasses my imagination as well.” He said to her. After another long moment of taking in the sight, Vilkas’ nose scrunched. “The Falmer have been here.” He stated.

“They must have a sphere of their own. That has to be how they got back and forth between…” Novalise paused at the realization. “You were right.” She said to Vilkas. “It was just an outpost… All those Falmer were just scouts?” The disbelief was plain in her voice. There was silence between them before Lydia said.

“We don’t go near that city. We find this tower and get out of here.” Directly in front of them was a small stone building with thick metal doors. “We can rest there until you get healed up.” She said and Vilkas followed her down a set of steps and across a stone paved path to the building, all the while Novalise fixated on that glowing orb at the center of the cavern. 

Lydia braced herself when she reached the building and kept her weapon ready before opening the door. The hinges creaked but nothing else happened. The pitch black of the room was illuminated by Novalise's mage light she summoned and flicked into the room with as minimal movement as was possible. The mage light showed a hearth that she then through some fire into. The room began to warm and lighten. Lydia cursed when she spotted the skeleton on the floor. It had to have been here for quite some time for there to have been nothing but bone left.

The rest of the room appeared to be some sort of arcane lab. Or it was at one point in time. There was a crude stone bed to the left that had dusted hides and pillows. Vilkas went to set Novalise down on it but Lydia halted him before pulling out two bedrolls and laying them atop the stone bed, dust billowing from the bed when she flapped the bedrolls near it. Vilkas thanked her before carefully placing Novalise on the bedrolls once Lydia had them laid out. He grabbed a fur blanket Lydia then handed him and covered Novalise with it.

“I’m not cold.” She protested.

“The burns make you feel warmer than you are.” Vilkas replied and Lydia made a sound of confirmation as she pulled out more supplies.

“We shouldn’t be stopping already.” They had only just woken and started their journey for the day. Novalise was not pleased they had to stop already due to her injury.

“You have a serious injury that will heal if you rest for a moment. This place is the safest we’ve been since we arrived at this god’s forsaken ruin and dammit Nova we can take our time. We _need_ to take our time if we're going to make it out of this.” He pleaded with her before he sat on the bed next to her, gently taking her hand in his. “We brought the supplies. We’ve reached Blackreach now we just have to find that damn scroll. You’re going to need your energy to find it.”

“I’m not a novice anymore, I can cast a clairvoyance spell without tiring myself." She said but saw his tired expression. He had stayed alert and on watch for most of the previous night to allow Lydia's shoulder to better heal and Novalise to gain back some of her spent energy. She sighed and knew he was just trying to keep them all safe, not just her. "But I see your point.” She conceded. “We go as soon as I’m better, so you should rest up as well.” She told him and the side of his mouth quirked up in a small smile. 

“I will, Love. But first…” He stood from the bed and grabbed Lydia’s bow and quiver, the housecarl not protesting as she continued to mull about the room preparing more healing potions and supplies. “I’m going to scout around. I need to get a scent for things. We can use this place as a base to start from until we find a safe way to navigate the area.” He felt her worry so he gave her a reassurance, “I won’t be gone long, nor will I go far. Just wanting to check our surroundings.” She gave him a hesitant nod and he kissed her forehead before turning to Lydia.

“Anything but me happens to approach this door and you scream for me at the top of your gods damned lungs you hear me?” He said to the housecarl and Lydia nodded her acknowledgement. "Both of you. I'll stay in earshot." Which for him, was rather far even with their voices being muffled by the stone walls of the building. With their confirmation he walked out the heavy metal doors and shut them with a clang as he left.

“He’ll be fine.” Lydia said when Novalise hadn’t tore her gaze from the door for a few moments. Novalise gave her a comforting smile and tried to keep Vilkas from sensing her worry or concern. He didn’t need the distraction. “Try and sleep, it’ll keep you from thinking about it. And with any luck your burns will be healed up when you wake.” Novalise nodded at her friend, trying to take her advice as she stiffy shifted down the bed, suppressing a hiss as her raw skin chaffed against her clothes and the fabric of the bedroll. She chose to remain on her back and focus on her breathing, the pain washing over her and abating as she remained still.

When she thought sleep would find her, something stirred in her subconscious, slowly moving into focus. Chanting. She’d heard this chanting before. It had been deafening once. Blurs of blue light swarmed the vision behind her closed eyelids until it formed into a glowing yellow orb that appeared as a dull sun. It pulsed in her dreamlike state as the chanting went in time with it, drawing her closer.

“Nova.” Her eyes shot open and she found herself sitting up vertically in the bed, Lydia staring at her with concern. “Are you alright?” Novalise wiped her hands down her face and winced, forgetting her burns. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said as she lay back down. “Just thought I heard something.” She was thankful that this time, when she closed her eyes no chanting or glowing orbs found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment or kudo if you liked it and bookmark the story if you want alerts for when I update!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Proofread later! Enjoy for now!
> 
> EDIT: Proofread and edited to best of my capabilities.

The laboratory they found themselves taking shelter in proved more useful than originally imagined. While Novalise slept, Lydia, then eventually Vilkas when he had returned from his scouting trip, took to digging through the random items in the lab. Lydia found the journal belonging to the skeleton they now know was an Altmer named Sinderion. The Altmer apparently had traveled to Blackreach seeking out the crimson nirnroot to discover its alchemic properties.

It would appear he was killed by the Falmer based on the arrows protruding from the skeleton. Vilkas, not wanting to risk the attention a large fire would cause, chose to bury the alchemist near the laboratory he died in.

Novalise took interest in the journal, hoping to find what research he had completed. The journal went back to his time spent in Cyrodiil. He even claimed to have worked with the Hero of Kvatch of all people to have created an advanced elixir with their studies into Nirnroot. Novalise had only dabbled in potions, and that might have been an exaggeration, but she was fascinated by his findings.

Having read his process for creating the elixir, Novalise decided it would be worth attempting with the use of the crimson nirnroot found in Blackreach. She hoped that due to its mutated nature, it would be more potent than the typical nirnroot growing on the surface. Vilkas collected what he could of the plant, easily able to scour the surrounding area since it was a rather noisy plant.

Overall, it took her over two days to produce something worth using and the effects were far better than anticipated. Vilkas offered to be the test for each one she created, the beast blood offering him protection against any poisonous properties the plant may have contained. Her final vials were nothing compared to what Sinderion accomplished but she was happy with the results regardless. It would boost their stamina and healing in addition to an added affect – one Vilkas had been unaware of until Lydia tested some herself – night eye. Novalise was happy to find that in a cavern where lighting was limited, and at best dim, they had found something that would aid them in seeing better under such conditions. 

While she worked, Vilkas continued to scout the surrounding area, pushing himself further each day. He was happy to find a tower with some sort of elevation mechanism that led to the surface. Where, exactly, in Skyrim it was located, he wasn’t sure, but he imagined it could not have been far from the original entrance to the ruins. He felt more secure about their journey knowing they had a better way out than trekking back through the ruins.

Novalise’s burns and Lydia’s shoulder had completely recovered with the aid of Novalise’s healing magic by the end of their first day at the lab. However, Vilkas pointed out during his scouts the Falmer had additional outposts and even patrols throughout the entirety of the cavern. In fact, he had to cover their scents when he noticed a Falmer patrol passing the lab. Due to this, they would need the extra time to decipher the exact times and routes of the patrols to best avoid detection. If the Falmer still believed them to be there, they were not expressing it. Perhaps there were not many adventurers who made it past the giant automation. There were likely even less who could access Blackreach since the attunement sphere had been needed, though Sinderion’s journal had confirmed the existence of more.

So, they continued to use the lab as a safe place to stay while continuing to observe the cavern. While Novalise was originally apprehensive about their journey here – and if she were honest, she still was – she was becoming far more fascinated by exploring this new area. It was unlike anything she had seen. Even the air was different here. It wasn’t the same, humid and musky smell that caverns often carried. There was more to it. It seemed denser and at times she believed she could even see it with all the glowing specks of dust in the cavern.

While they explored a good deal of the area around the lab, they never ventured too close to the city. Though, Novalise couldn’t help but feel something was… further amiss in that forgotten city that was more than just the Falmer infesting it. She hoped it wasn’t the Elder Scroll calling to her. They had all hoped it would be elsewhere, despite them not having found anything in the vicinity to tell them such was the case. Novalise had used her clairvoyance spell and it had yet to yield more than just the general direction off the pathways that lead towards the city. She imagined it could bypass it but they wouldn’t know until they had a better plan for getting closer.

“They don’t have as much of a sense of time as we seem to keep on the surface. It’s both a boon and a bane their patrol schedule seems sporadic.” Vilkas said while they rehashed discussion on their findings over the past days. The Master at Arms and the housecarl sat before the hearth; Vilkas with his knee up and an arm draped over it as he worked through some rations and Lydia sat with her legs crossed as she polished her weapon that sat atop her knees.

“We could wait until the nearest patrol passes, give them a small head start and follow them towards the city.” Lydia suggested. 

“They’d likely scent us.” He countered.

“Wouldn’t you be able to figure out an appropriate following distance since you have a good nose too?” She asked him and he saw the smile on her face. Lydia had taken to teasing the twins and making awful puns. Farkas enjoyed them. Vilkas did not… most of the time. He had a difficult time admitting he had developed a soft spot for the housecarl over their time spent together in the past few weeks. Their mutual care for the Dragonborn also aided their “budding” friendship but they still had their moments they remained at odds with the other.

“I don’t know how sensitive their other senses are. I know they’re far better than any ordinary man or mer, but I would be lying if I said I knew my senses were better.” Lydia sighed.

“Well at least you can admit when you’re unable to perform.” She said with complete seriousness in her tone and expression. 

“Very mature of you, Lydia.” She finally cracked a smile at him but continued to throw suggestions on avoiding the patrols while searching for the Elder Scroll.

Novalise sat upon the stone bed, legs crossed, hands on her knees. She paid her companions no mind, their voices only background to the chanting that had occasionally been finding her in her waking hours. She stared at the metal door to the lab, the straight lines and angles of the design only blurry details as her vision remained unfocused. She finally figured out it was a similar experience to when she approached a word wall, however there was something different… something else.

They had surveyed the entire area around the lab. If there had been a word wall nearby, she would have sensed it, but found no such thing. The chanting had even found her in her sleep each time she rested her eyes since that first night in the lab. It drew her, pulled at her, called to her but to where she wasn’t sure. She wanted to find out. 

A dark shadow appeared before her and she blinked a few times to refocus her eyes to see Vilkas staring down at her with concern. “What?” She asked him, confusion drawing her brows together.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, placing his fingers underneath her chin and raising her face slightly to better look at her eyes. “Your eyes were glowing again.” He murmured to her. She shifted her gaze over to Lydia who continued to polish her weapon by the hearth, but she could tell by the stiffness of her back and shoulders she was listening.

“I’m fine. I think I just might be tired.” She told him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. When he didn’t look wholly convinced, she said to Lydia instead. “You mind taking first watch tonight? I’ll take second.” She said to her.

Lydia responded with an easy “As you wish,” before turning to give her a smile. She rose to her feet and strapped on her shield and scabbard, choosing to keep her sword unsheathed. “I won’t go far.” 

“Where are you going?” Novalise asked her.

“Nowhere in particular. Giving you two some time might put him in a better mood though.” She winked and Vilkas groaned.

“Really, Lydia?” He said after swiping a hand down his face. Lydia just shrugged a shoulder as she left them in the lab. Vilkas turned back to Novalise and the side of his mouth tilted up in that boyish half smile she loved. She smiled back at him.

“Don’t get any ideas, I meant it when I said I was tired.” She said, still smiling at him. He leaned over her, placing a hand on the bed as he ran his nose up her neck, nipping at the spot just behind her ear. 

“Wouldn’t think of it, Love.” He whispered in her ear and she shivered but still pulled forth the will to place a hand on his chest. He pulled back but only far enough to rest his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you.” He told her and she giggled.

“We have barely spent time apart since we started this, how could you possibly miss me?” She asked him. He slowly pushed her down on the bed, laying his body over top of hers. He gently brushed his lips against hers in a teasing kiss that almost made her want more but she instead savored the caress of his lips.

“I miss this. I miss your body, so soft underneath mine.” It was true, they hadn’t been intimate since the night before they left Whiterun. With Lydia always present it didn’t provide many opportunities for them to do such a thing. Vilkas may have caused her to be more open about those things but she wasn’t sure that was ever something she could do.

“Tell me what else you miss.” She told him and she felt him smile against her as he kissed his way down her throat. 

“I miss the taste of you on my tongue.” He emphasized the statement by licking the dip in her collar bone, only barely showing atop her leathers. It elicited a small moan from her, and he chuckled. “I miss every one of those sounds you make when I love you.” Her hands moved up to his hair and tangled in the dark strands as he continued to lavish her neck, jaw and lips. “I miss being inside you but more than that, I miss feeling you come apart all over my cock.” He ground his hips into hers and hers immediately raised to meet him, despite how tired her mind was.

“Vilkas…” She could never be sure with him if she was pleading for him to stop or to continue. No matter, either option was torturous.

“I know, Starlight.” His breath rushed over her with his sigh, but she didn’t feel any disappointment from him.

“Just… can you hold me tonight?” She asked him and he raised his head to look at her. She felt his worry then and saw the silent question burning in his eyes. “I…” She tried to explain but couldn’t find the words. “I don’t know. Just a feeling I suppose.” He kissed her again and drew back fully. Despite his initiation, she never felt pressured to be with him that way. He tried desperately to be attuned to her needs and she thought he did a decently good job of it. It didn’t always mean he knew how to handle it, but he tried. She could never fault him for that.

He moved to the other side of the bed while she made herself comfortable. He then curled himself around her, his chest to her back. They had slept like this plenty of times while Lydia kept watch, but something about the way he held her this time had more purpose. Like he was trying to make her feel safe. He surely felt her anxiety through their bond, despite her attempt at hiding it but he always seemed to know anyways. Perhaps she was just that transparent to him.

Lydia returned a short time later, but they had both fallen asleep shortly after. Hours later, Novalise woke for her shift, Vilkas grumbling about the disturbance as she moved to the hearth to allow Lydia to get some rest in her bedroll on the opposite end of the room. Novalise rekindled the fire with a fresh log she burned before throwing into the hearth. Novalise sat before the fire with her arms wrapped around her bent knees, her chin resting atop them. She lost focus enough in the flames that the sounds of Lydia’s soft snores never reached her ears, only the crackling of embers and flapping of flames filled her hearing. 

Before she started to hear the chanting again. 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she suddenly was no longer staring into the fire that was now behind her. She instead focused on the door before her. The angular designs almost giving it the illusions of rays of light shining from an angled sun.

The chanting continued on, urging her forward. She was then standing in front of the door. She dazedly observed her hand pushing it open. The creak in its hinges was still there, but not as loud as it had been since they’d been putting it to use. The door remained open as she continued down the small set of steps leading up to the lab. Her feet reached the gravel path but did not remain there for long once that glowing orb in the distance came into sigh. She turned towards it, leading off the road making a straight line for it.

* * *

Vilkas woke with a start but it only took him a moment to realize why. He’d encountered the nasty oversize insects that Falmer raised, the chaurus, a few times over the past few days. Some left him alone, others were hostile. This one, was obviously looking for food as it had prowled over towards Lydia. Vilkas shouted for her and the housecarl immediately sat up. The chaurus startled at his shout and hissed. Vilkas leaped up from the bed and grabbed _Icebane_ leaning against the wall. The thing was gutted within two swift strikes. 

He cursed as he observed the room. “Where is Nova?” He asked Lydia. 

“I don’t know, she was tending the fire when I fell asleep.” Lydia said, his statement having fully taken the last bit of sleep from her expression. “Her weapons are still here.” She observed as she pointed to Novalise’s bow and sword that were placed by the door. Vilkas ran a hand through his hair.

“Why would she leave? And leave the door open at that?” She had asked him to stay with her tonight. She had to have known something was going to happen. Why hadn’t she said anything? “Grab her weapons, we’re going to find her.” Lydia did not waste a moment’s time as she gathered her weapons along with Nova’s. Vilkas took the sword and strapped the belt to his waist.

“How are we going to find her?” Lydia asked as they left the lab. “She could be anywhere in this gods forsaken place.” Lydia’s voice was laced with worry and defeat. Vilkas took a deep breath at the end of the stairs and headed off to their left.

“Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly forgotten about my ‘good nose’.” He said to her as she followed. “Besides, even if she didn’t leave a trail to follow, I’d eventually find her.” He reassured her as he stopped part ways down the path. “She went off the road." He started walking in that direction when he heard Lydia’s sudden intake of breath.

“Vilkas… she wouldn’t.” She said and Vilkas looked ahead to where Lydia’s focus was centered. The large glowing mockery of a sun that silhouetted the Dwarven city seemed to stare at them from across the cavern.

“Let’s hurry.” Vilkas told her and he quickened their pace, hoping he’d find Novalise in time before she found herself in danger. He reached for her through that invisible tether but felt nothing back and it caused his heart to race faster. He told himself he would know if something had happened but he could not help the doubt that creeped to the forefront of his mind.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would question why she did this later. He would question what to do when he found her but first he needed to focus on actually finding her first. He would follow her scent, that scent he’d memorized by now, and they’d figure out what to do then. He wouldn’t think about losing her here. It wasn’t an option.

* * *

Novalise took no care in observing her surroundings. She did not watch her steps or mind what creatures saw her passing. She paid no mind to the glowing roots drifting in the air of the cavern as if there were a slight wind blowing through the enclosed space. She did not even notice when she stepped directly through small parts of a stream to reach her destination faster. None of it mattered. Not when her final goal was right there.

She walked, and she walked. She didn’t know how long it was and had no sense of distance but she didn’t stop. She didn’t stop when she reached towering stone and metal structures. She didn’t stop when the familiar sounds of murmurs and exclamations surrounded her, passing by surprised denizens of this lost Dwemer city. She only stopped when she stood directly centered under that large glowing orb. That orb that almost matched the color of her eyes, like it was trying to imitate the glowing orbs that blazed when she used her voice. 

She paid no mind to the encroaching bodies on her position or the snickering and clacking of a language she did not understand. She gazed at that orb as the chanting in her ears became deafening. Her eyes remained fixated above her, waiting until understanding reached her through those chanted words. Her eyes glowed as if reacting to the light of this city. The bodies around her paused but she took no notice as her thu’um rumbled from her chest, as the words left her lips, escaping into the air above her.

“ _FUS RO DAH!_ ”

* * *

Vilkas paused, his heart nearly coming to a stop at the thunderous crack that just echoed from the city in front of them. Lydia stopped beside him. They both stared out towards the buildings, waiting for a sign. Vilkas inhaled sharply as he felt that invisible connection flair back to life in the middle of the silence that followed the thundering shout. She was alive… but something was wrong.

“She’s scared.” He said out loud, breaking the silence, before taking off at a run towards the buildings before them. Lydia started after him and they both picked up their pace when a familiar roar rung off the cavern walls only a moment later.

* * *

Novalise didn’t know where she was. Once second she had been in the laboratory, having taken over watch for Lydia. Now she stood surrounded by Falmer, Dwemer stonework and architecture all around her. She observed it wasn't just Falmer that circled her but man and mer as well. If that wasn’t enough to give away her location, the giant orb above her did.

What had she done?

As if in answer to her question, something moved against the ceiling of the cavern above them. A roar sent a jolt of fear through her veins as she took in the dark beast flying around the city. A dragon. She had summoned a dragon in Blackreach.

The falmer seemed sensible enough to no longer treat her as the threat as the bronze dragon landed atop the glowing orb, rocking the chained cage it sat in. She had never seen another dragon like him. His horns were thicker and curved more than some of the others she had seen. He had nothing on Alduin’s size, but he was just as fierce looking. The Falmer prepared to attack, their archers pointed at the beast, but it would do nothing. Novalise saw the tell-tale intake of breath and she began sprinting for cover.

Fire poured from his mouth, his head moving in an arc as it took out a number of Falmer and what Novalise assumed were slaves. She barely made it to cover, choosing to use her whirlwind sprint shout to get away. The dragon took flight once more, grabbing for archers atop the tall walkways between the dwarven towers. Bodies began to fall around the city as the dragon began to wreak havoc on denizens below, seeking out the Dragonborn. 

She kept running. She had to get back to the laboratory. She didn’t have any weapons, and something told her this dragon wouldn’t be going anywhere now that she’d drawn him out. Some of the Falmer and their slaves ran with her as rubble and stone fell from the ceiling and towering structures. The dragon tore through the city, its fire breath melting the pipes and metalwork wound around the dwarven architecture. 

The running crowd of Falmer thinned as more collapsing rubble and dragon flame met them. Novalise had already used her ethereal shout twice to dodge the flames of the dragon as she attempted to flea from him. She had no way of fighting him and staying inside the city was a death sentence. The Falmer helped her find an arched entrance, or exit in this case, to the city. She sprinted for it but screamed when she was yanked back to the left towards one of the larger buildings.

She struggled and fought for only a second before a familiar voice calmed her. “Nova, stop it’s me!” Vilkas said and she nearly sobbed as she clung to him once she finished fighting him. “Lydia, get her the bow.” She pulled away from him to see Lydia behind the door leading into the building he’d pulled her against. “Come on, this way, we can avoid the Falmer too.” He tried pulling her, but she dug her feet in.

“No!” She protested and he immediately stopped and turned to her. “I ran into a building when Alduin first attacked. We need to be in the open or we’ll be crushed underneath. He already knows I’m here he won’t stop until I face him.” Novalise said and she could tell Vilkas was considering her words. 

“The three of us can take him, but she’s right that if we take that fight here, we won’t win.” Lydia said and Vilkas nodded his head.

“Fine, but we need to get somewhere the Falmer won’t interfere. I don’t want to fight two enemies off at once.” He said as they all began to run for the exit, Falmer and thralls trickling in around them as the Dwemer city burned behind them. 

“We can find somewhere beneficial for us and I can shout to draw him near again.” Novalise said.

“What in all of Nirn were you thinking, Nova!” Lydia yelled to her as they ran.

“I wasn’t! I don’t remember how it happened. I only remember being in the lab one second then surrounded by Falmer in the city the next!” She told them. She felt a spark of something from Vilkas, but he tamped it down, probably trying to focus on their survival. She could tell he was planning, trying to think ahead. “I’m sorry.” She said, “I didn’t do this.” She told them, hoping they would believe her. 

The dragon roared behind them once they hit the main road, running off to their right with the throng of Falmer instead of leading the dragon towards the lab. She saw the dark figure of the beast swoop in their direction. “No more time for planning.” She told Vilkas as she turned. “Run!” She yelled at them as she faced the dragon. It took Vilkas a moment to realize she hadn’t run with them, and almost went back for her when Lydia yanked on his arm.

“Vilkas, look!” He turned to where she pointed ahead of them. A large automation matching the one guarding the entrance to Blackreach stomped down the path towards them. The Falmer were skirting past it, probably having been the ones to activate it as it paid them no mind.

He turned back to Novalise when he heard her shout, “Iiz!” at the dragon. The dragon’s form froze and nosedived towards the ground. Novalise ran to the side to dodge the large body but her shout did not last long on the beast. He stopped himself just before hitting the ground but had to redirect his momentum, giving Novalise time to catch up with them and see the other enemy they faced. 

“What do we do?” Novalise asked, not sure if either of her companions would answer. The dragon was starting to circle back towards them already so Novalise readied her bow. 

“You two focus on the dragon. I’ll distract the Dwemer guard.” Vilkas told them. “We keep them separated. After that dragon is down, you take off to the lab.” He began walking towards the automation.

“Vilkas be careful.” Nova called to him but had to pull her attention back to the dragon. She pointed her bow at it and opened her fingers that held the bow, keeping it tightened in her grip between her thumb and forefinger as she summoned a ward over her bow. “Lydia go.” She said and the housecarl took out her own ranged weapon, running off out to the side away from the path of the dragon. Novalise took aim at the dragon as it went straight for her. The flames brightened its scaled throat and she allowed the ward to take full form, blocking any of its fire from reaching her. She broke off a piece of her ward to follow her arrow as it went soaring through the dragon flames, directly to the back of his throat. 

He sputtered and gagged; his glided flight disturbed from choking on the arrow she lodged at the back of his throat. His wings flapped a few times, but she quickly turned when he flew over her and used her ice form shout once more. He froze and this time, he could not stop his fall despite thawing so quickly. 

A scream tore from her throat when she saw the projection of the enormous beasts fall. The wretched sound was enough to grab Vilkas’ attention. He had little time to dodge or cover for the beast coming straight for him and the automation. Dust and dirt billowed out from the area as the dragon collided with the ground. An ear-splitting sound caused a tremor to wrack down her spine at the sound of scales clashing with metal. Something within her ached and screamed from pain and she knew something was so terribly wrong.

She darted for the clearing cloud of debris, Lydia suddenly at her side and running with her. She called for Vilkas, nearly sobbing out his name as they drew closer but both women came to a halt when a terrifying howl joined the cacophony of awful sounds before them. The dust continued to settle, and she saw their blurred forms, but it was enough to make out what was happening.

The automation came flying over their heads and the two women screamed and ducked as it crashed into the ground, with a sound of stone grinding against metal as it slid far behind them. The dragon had practically tossed the thing to the side as it dealt with the other threat it faced - the large wolf tearing into its throat.

Each time Novalise had witnessed one of the twins shift, she had run in fear. She had never truly witnessed everything they did and what she had seen she’d blocked out but this…

It was a match she both dreaded the outcome of but was fascinated to have seen. Vilkas, clearly having shifted during the fight, had his claws ripping at the scales of the dragon, his large maw having latched onto the tendon between its winged shoulder and neck. His head shook as he tried to rip at the meat beneath the scales. The dragon rolled its body on the ground in an attempt to remove him and Vilkas leaped onto its back as it fell to its side. He pounced across its torso to tear into the hind leg. The dragon attempted to take flight but Novalise couldn’t let that happen with Vilkas still latched onto him. 

She ran up and shouted her ice form once more at the dragon, careful to hit center mass as to miss Vilkas. The dragon froze for only a moment before it attempted to take flight, leaving it exposed and vulnerable. Vilkas, faster than any animal she’d seen, launched himself up towards the neck of the beast and just before it unthawed, and sunk his teeth into it, ripping a large chunk of the dragon’s throat. Blood poured from the wound, a roar caught in its throat as it began to thrash. Vilkas went in for the soft spot again as the dragon fell, tearing into the open wound and worsening the bleeding. 

It wasn’t until the dragon lay still and its scales began to turn orange as they burned away that Vilkas stepped away from the body. The familiar light made its way towards Novalise as she absorbed the soul of the dragon. He turned his attention to her, the wolf following the stream of light. Novalise met his yellow eyes and softly said to Lydia. “You need to go.” She spoke. Lydia hesitated so she added, “I promise he won’t hurt me. But I can’t say the same for you.” She finally turned her gaze away from Vilkas and gave Lydia a pleading look. The housecarl finally nodded and made her way around the damaged automation as she left in the direction of the lab.

When she turned back towards Vilkas he was approaching her, no sign of the man behind the beast to be seen. She slowed her breathing and for the first time, took a step towards the wolf instead of running from it. When she was within reach the large werewolf stared down at her before leaning his bloody snout into her hair, air puffing the strands into her face as he sniffed her. He smeared blood on her skin and dyed her hair red with it but she could care less.

She raised a tentative hand up as she spoke to him as calmly as she could, surprised her voice didn’t hold a tremor, “I’m alright. You don’t need to worry about me.” She finally pressed her hand to the fur just below his ear and the sound he made almost startled her but then he tilted his head into her touch. She smiled at him and met his yellow eyes. She could almost see the man within them now but somehow sensed he was not in control. “See? Nothing’s wrong.” She tried to reassure the beast as his nostrils continued to flair. She continued to gently stroke his fur, trying to coax him back. “Can I have Vilkas back now?” Since the wolf had calmed, she was rather sure there no longer any Falmer near by that he would detect as a threat. She needed to get Vilkas to be able to gather his armor and sword so they could make it back to the lab safely. “We’re both safe now.” She continued to speak to him. 

After another moment, she heard the sound of his displacing bones and joints. The noise wasn’t pleasant, and she could even feel the pain of it echo through their bond, but she stood and watched the man return to her. She still held her hand on his cheek, his forehead resting against hers and his arms around her, holding her body close to him. His skin was slick with sweat and she was more than aware of his state of undress, but she just held him, trying to keep him calm.

When she finally pulled away, she looked up at him she saw a pained look in his expression so she gave him a reassuring smile. Her finger came up to stroke at his collarbone and down into his chest hair. “Something about this seems familiar.” She said to him in a low voice. “What was it you told me last time?” She asked him as he gazed down at her. She licked her lips and her body warmed when she saw him fixate on the action. “Don’t look?” She said as if asking for confirmation. He remained silent as their eyes remained locked, a tension between them that made that tether binding them thrum and vibrate. 

Her eyes suddenly dropped to his hardened manhood and the knot in his throat bobbed with his heavy swallow. When her eyes returned to his they were positively mischievous. “I looked.” She said.

His left hand came up to grasp the side of her head as he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. He didn’t care they were in the middle of Blackreach, next to a city of Falmer once made by the Dwemer with the skeleton of a dragon behind him. Both sides of him wanted to devour her and if it wasn’t life threatening, nothing was stopping him. He picked her up by the backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around him. He stalked over to a glowing mushroom stalk the size of a tree and threw her back against it. She cried out but he swallowed it as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

When he began to pull at her leather pants she tried to speak some reason into him. “Vilkas we need to get back to the lab. It’s not safe.” She said as his lips found her neck, kissing and licking his way over to his mark. 

“Safe enough.” Was his guttural reply before his mouth was on hers again.

She had no will to resist him further when he yanked on her leathers once more. He could barely pull them down her spread legs that were wrapped around him, but he lifted one of her legs as he held her against the mushroom stalk. He moved her leathers down enough just to expose her entrance before dipping a finger into her wetness. He groaned when his fingers came back slick. “Always so fucking ready for me. Gods.” He held her legs up as he positioned himself at her entrance, her body half folded against the tree. He drove into her as he pulled her hips against him with his other hand, using his weight and her position to keep her against the mushroom stalk. She would have screamed if he hadn’t been lavishing her lips with his own.

He took no time to allow her to adjust to the position or size of him before he began to piston inside her. He fucked her with a desperation she’d never felt from him before and she was drowning in the feel of it. His mouth moved to her shoulder and he latched onto her mark. She gasped at the feel but it turned to a cry when his teeth punctured her skin.

He had never bitten her again since that first night and she was even more shocked the second time. Shocked because she hadn’t expected it from him nor had she expected herself to enjoy it. Blood trickled down her shoulder as he growled into her, his hips never relenting as they met hers over and over. She was awash with a mixture of pain and pleasure unlike anything he’d done to her before and it caused her to lose all sense of self. 

If the Falmer were to find them like this, she would have likely died happy. She felt that need within him, a drive to claim but she could tell, even with how rough he’d gotten, he was still holding back and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to fully let go or not.

When he finally raised his head from her shoulder, his mouth red with her blood she saw the flicker of those beastly eyes, like he was trying to hold him at bay. She reached a hand behind his head, curling into his hair as he brought his lips to hers. She cared not for the coppery tang of her blood on his mouth, she only wished to show him her care. She wanted him to know he could lose himself in her and she would still be here on the other side for him. She would bring him back from those lines he didn’t want to cross each time. If she were to be his mate, she would help him control the beast in any way she knew how, but she would still encourage him those moments he let go of his control. 

He was wordless this time as he continued to thrust into her but she could tell when he was getting close. She tried to move her hips against him best she could in their position, her own sounds growing louder. Vilkas picked up speed and power, jarring her each time he bottomed out within her but they were both so close she chose not to care. His hands tightened on her legs in a bruising grip as he nearly roared at his release. His head fell back, his jaw tense as he came inside her. The feel of him flooding her inner walls pulled her with him, her body arching off the mushroom stalk and pushing against him.

He collapsed to his knees on the ground, Nova in his lap with her legs draped at his sides. He had a hand against the stalk, his head resting on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. He was fully coming back to himself and he shuddered at the feeling.

It was a few moments that he realized Novalise was soothing him, her fingers lightly brushing against his back or sinking them into his hair. Her breathing had calmed quickly, despite their recent activities and she remained still on his lap, his cock softening inside her. It was too soon when she finally spoke.

“We need to get safe, Vilkas.” She said to him softly. He nodded his head against her and slowly stood with her in his arms. He set her down on her feet and helped straighten her leathers. He walked over to where his wolf armor lay in a discarded heap from his transformation. Some of it was damaged during the scuffle with the dragon and automation but it was all still wearable. Eorlund would have a field day, though.

When he was redressed with _Icebane_ in hand he faced Novalise who patiently waited for him. When he reached her she extended a hand and placed it on his chest. He couldn’t feel the warmth of it through the metal plate but he placed his hand over hers to feel her against his own skin.

“You other self saved me again.” She smiled at him but he didn’t return it so she stood on her toes and softly brushed her lips against his. “Remember, I love all of you. The man. The wolf. Just how you love the woman and the dragon.” She said to him. “You were magnificent.” She told him, his gaze as intense as ever. “I’m glad I got to see that one more time.” She took his hand and began leading them back towards the lab. 

After a few moments his hand tightened in hers and she felt the resolve followed by adoration from the bond. She sent him another reassuring smile. She would help him conquer this, just as he had done so for her once before. She saw it still shamed him, but after truly witnessing him fight the dragon, she was even more determined to comfort him. To ensure he knew it was alright. That he shouldn’t fear the beast as he does. She so badly wanted that peace for him and knew the cure would solve that. Until then, she would try and be that peace he needed. And with the way his silver gaze kept fixating on her, caring and love in his eyes, she believed it was already working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments feed me! Let me know what you think, good and bad, I'll take it all!
> 
> Subscribe if you want updates on when I upload a new chapter :)
> 
> And don't forget to check out the playlist for "All the Stars"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5rLrpDIV8FBtSSA-tcJTnZuY2yYncGHd


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit later :)
> 
> EDIT: Proofread

Lydia nearly cried out in relief when Novalise and Vilkas walked through the doors to the lab. Though Vilkas had assured Novalise that Lydia appeared to have made it back safely before the lab even came into view, she still embraced her friend. When Novalise pulled away, Lydia’s eyes fell on Vilkas. There was a wariness in her expression and Vilkas ran a hand through his hair. Novalise looked between the two and felt the need to mediate.

“I know it’s quite something to see for the first time.” Novalise said to Lydia. “But it was necessary.” Lydia nodded her head.

“As long as he keeps his paws off you.” Lydia said and Vilkas smirked. Novalise shot him a look that told him not to press it so he remained silent, but Lydia didn’t miss the smugness in his expression. “The Falmer were all over the place when I came back. None saw me enter, or at least none that I witnessed but…”

“Now would be the perfect time to go hunting for the Elder Scroll.” Vilkas finished for her. Lydia nodded.

“Vilkas, you need time to regain your energy. And I’m not sure how useful I’ll be, I had to expend a lot of magicka into that ward earlier.” Novalise explained. She still had quite the supply of magicka but given their circumstances she wanted to be sure she had everything in her arsenal at her disposal. Vilkas wasn’t likely to shift again so soon, or at least she hoped that was the case, so they would need to be even more careful.

“I’ll be fine. We don’t know what these next few days will look like here. That dragon tore the city apart.” He reasoned.

“And the Falmer are likely looking to replenish their slave supply. Who do you think died first back there?” She told him, crossing her arms.

“They could be hunting for us as we speak. I walked straight into their city center.”

“How did you manage that by the way?” Lydia asked, resting a hand on Novalise’s arm. “You made it all the way there without alerting one patrol.”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand what happened. It was… it was almost like a word wall. Like I was drawn there by something, but it was different. Almost like… something or maybe even someone wanted me to call to that dragon.” She shook her head, her gaze pointed towards the floor. “How long has he been down here?” She asked them. She pondered to herself if the dragon had been like Paarthurnax, having avoided death by secluding himself down here. But if that were the case, he might have shown himself more. The Falmer were obviously surprised by his presence, so it wasn’t as if a dragon attack was a common occurrence.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s dead.” Vilkas said, gathering up some of their supplies. “The Falmer are scattered and likely disorganized. Even if they do attempt capture, I’m confident we can handle it. The Dragon did half our work for us.” Novalise bit her lip and looked to Lydia to gauge her thoughts. She knew Lydia would likely go along with whatever she chose, but she’d still ask her opinion.

“Alright then. If you promise you’re feeling well enough to put up another fight.” She told him and the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. He reached his hand up to lightly caress her chin, as she looked up at him.

“I’m perfectly fine, Love. I’ll be better if we can leave this place.” When he was sure she believed him, he stepped away. “We need to pack everything. I don’t think we’ll be coming back here.” He told them as he continued to gather up what supplies they had scattered about the area.

“We’ll need to be careful of our rations over the following days.” Lydia warned, beginning to gather their bedrolls. “I have no interest in eating any chaurus so I hope we find the damn thing soon.” 

“We will.” Novalise tried to remain positive. “I’ll focus my magic on locating it. If it’ll even work truly, but we’ll scour this whole place if we have to.” She paused and made a thoughtful face before adding, “With haste.” She inhaled deeply, setting her resolve, and trying to pull all her energy into finishing this journey. “I’m not leaving this place until I have that scroll.” She didn’t look to either of them to see their reactions, instead she continued preparing for their final journey through the cavern. 

* * *

Six days. That was how long they had been searching for the tower of Mzark. Vilkas had confirmed that the clairvoyance spell wasn’t working when it was crossing places it had already taken them, their scents all over the path. She imagined it had a lot to do with the nature of the Elder Scrolls. No mere spell would locate such powerful pieces of history, or every mage in Skyrim would have come here. Perhaps they had at one point, the Dwemer were here after all. They had placed the scroll somewhere down here, and based on her research, if it was still there, it wanted to be found in this location for a reason. She hoped it was waiting for her.

They had encountered their fair share of Falmer already, but they were disorganized patrols or straggling guards. The Falmer must have activated more of the Dwemer’s defense mechanisms, as they found a number of the large automations on patrol as well. They were much easier to avoid fortunately due to their lack of sense for the most part.

The one they currently observed, however, might be unavoidable. 

Standing before them in the middle of a large pond was a large stone tower, extending all the way to the top of the cavern as many of the towers they already visited had. A large metal face jutted out from the tower above the door and it almost matched that of the giant automation stalking back and forth over the stone bridge leading to the tower’s entrance. 

“We could lock it out like we did last time.” Lydia said in a lowered voice as they remained hidden off the trail leading up to the tower.

“Not when we have no idea if those doors will lock or what’s past them.” Vilkas said as Novalise dug around in her pack.

“We only have two of the crimson nirnroot elixirs left.” Novalise had opted to use some so they could explore in the darker areas of the cavern. Vilkas had protested, saying his vision worked well enough but Novalise insisted two sets of eyes were better than one and Lydia obviously agreed with her, leaving the werewolf outnumbered. “We should use them if we take that thing on. I’ll need it.” She had discovered it not only boosted their stamina but her magicka pool seemed larger for a short period after using it. It would be good for a decent burst of some of her more powerful magic so it could easily turn a fight.

“We aren’t even sure this is the right tower. We’ve only found two others, one leading to the surface and the other we’d failed in opening.” Vilkas reasoned. They had approached a building of similar make to this one only to find the doors completely sealed shut. Novalise hoped that had not been the place they were looking for, otherwise they’d need to find another way in. “We’d be wasting our energy on taking another one of these on. And I had a dragon helping me last time.” He added.

“Well, then I suppose it’s a good thing you two have swords made of dragon bone.” Lydia said, arms crossed. Vilkas gave her a sideways stare, obviously unhappy with her implication.

“Perhaps we can lure it away.” Novalise pondered. “With my shouts I could easily draw it out and keep a far enough distance away to be able to circle back around after you two survey the tower.” Between her ice form shout, her unrelenting force and whirlwind sprint, she would easily be able to put a large distance between the automation and the tower. She was confident enough it could be done but she’d refrained from using her shouts since they left the lab to keep their presence unknown. Lydia seemed to follow that line of thought as well.

“And it could draw in more problems. It could probably be outrun; they aren’t very fast.” They all looked at the hunk of metal that slowly stalked the bridge leading to the tower. “You would just need to stay out of range of the steam.” 

“The steam can be avoided with the use of cover. We already saw that in Alftand.” The table had provided a wide enough space for them all to have hid behind that it hadn’t attempted to attack that way again, instead opting to beat through the gate.

“If I could sneak up on it, I could possibly shout it off the bridge into the water.” Novalise submitted another suggestion but Vilkas ran his hands through his hair.

“That would require you getting close enough it could hit you with the steam again.”

“I have a ward.” She shrugged a shoulder as if it was no worry to her, but she could tell neither Lydia nor Vilkas were biting at that idea. “Well, I’ve given my input.” She crossed her arms, looking between the two of them. “Are we going to wait until you two think up something better?” Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek in thought while Vilkas simply didn’t respond but Novalise could already feel him brooding. She gave him a small smile to hopefully put him in a better mood, but he was far beyond that while they remained underground.

“Fine, we do it your way.” Vilkas said, surprising her enough her brows shot up. “Draw the damned thing out here. Lydia and I will take the stairs around the back from the water.” Lydia protested.

“You might be comfortable swimming in all that armor, but I’m not.” She said, motioning down to her own plated armor. “And we’re both carrying most of our supplies, half of them might be ruined if they get wet.” Vilkas grit his teeth and adjusted his jaw from the strain.

“Alright then. We wait for her to put even more distance between the bridge and the automation so we can come through behind it, since the housecarl doesn’t want to get wet.”

“Vilkas…” Novalise said to him in a chastising tone but he ignored her.

“Then we get inside that tower and see what’s in it or where it leads.” He pointed a finger at Novalise. “The second you see us enter that tower you start circling back around. Don’t try to take the thing on, don’t try to destroy it, don’t do anything except run from it.” He told her and she nodded, hoping to reassure him this would work. She then started to make her way towards the stone bridge, but Vilkas grabbed her arm. “Take an elixir.” He told her and she conceded, reaching into her bag for one of the last two before popping the cork and downing it in a few gulps. Lydia and Vilkas moved into a better position so they could remain hidden from the automation but still observe the bridge where Novalise headed.

The automation was halfway across the bridge when she reached it. It faced the tower, so she yelled out to gain its attention. It turned in a slow rotation and when it saw her, it readied the weapons it had for arms and stalked towards her. She tried to match its pace as she backed away from it but as she did so, it began to pick up speed. She cursed as it began to close the distance, so she turned and began to run. She spared a glance over her shoulder to ensure it was still after her. It cleared the bridge, so she used her whirlwind sprint to put a decent distance between her and the machine.

She turned to see Vilkas and Lydia running behind the automation charging for her before they sprinted across the bridge. Deciding that was enough for her to witness for now, she turned back and took off in the opposite direction of the tower. After a few more dozen yards she looked to the machine again to find it paused. She stopped and faced it, waiting for it to move except when it did, it turned away from her. She yelled at it again and it acted as if it would turn back towards her but then instead continued on back towards the tower.

Another curse left her mouth as she went to chase after it, but something gave her pause. A rumbling feeling beneath her feet was the first giveaway but the sound of crumbling rock to her left was what caused her eyes to go wide. The crystalized wall seemed to break off a piece of itself another creature the size of a giant pulled itself away from the wall. It was made up of crystal, glowing with the blue of the rocks they’d seen all throughout the cavern they’d occupied for over two weeks now. The form of it was a rude mockery of a giant and she continued to run away from it when a rocky limb stabbed itself into the wall it formed from. When it pulled back, it held a large hunk of rock to use as a weapon. 

She quickly took off running away from the new adversary. Novalise had no desire to close in on the automation, but knew she’d have no choice with this thing on her heels. She felt the ground tremble beneath her as she picked up her pace. She saw Vilkas and Lydia by the doors of the tower and they didn’t look happy at what they witnessed but she had no time for that now.

A large piece of blue rock crashed against the ground beside her and she screamed, jumping away from it as she continued to run, trying not to look back at the crystal giant that was gaining on her. She went to pass the Dwemer creation, when it stopped and turned, swinging its warhammer arm with it. It collided into her and she felt pain blossom in her entire torso as she was flown back, sliding across the stone path and rolling before she came to a stop. 

As she got up, she summoned some of the radiant magic within to tend to whatever internal injuries she was feeling so she could take off running as soon as she was back on her feet. She tried not to think of how close the steps of the rocky giant sounded and felt as she slowly made her way towards the automation that was now facing her once more. 

Vilkas was running across the bridge towards her, while Lydia remained at the door to the tower. Lydia was already shooting an arrow for the automation, but the arrow only bounced off its back. Undeterred, Lydia continued to try to gain its attention in the same fashion.

Novalise, gripping her side started to jog towards it again. She heard Vilkas and Lydia calling her name and she hoped they would trust her. Believe that she wasn’t putting herself in true harm on purpose by doing what she planned next.

The automation paused and she heard that familiar hissing sound as she approached. The rock giant still followed. She just needed to make it past the Dwarven creation, and it was a straight shot for the tower. The two giants could fight each other off while they escaped but she needed to survive this steam.

She dropped her hand from her side and grit her teeth through the pain as she sprinted towards the machine, putting a small distance between her and the crystal giant. Before the steam began to surge out of the machination, she summoned her ward. She held it out in front of her and the burning steam billowed around her. It surrounded her, and she yelled out as she pushed more magicka into her ward, extending it past her and to her sides. She ran straight through the steam and dropped, sliding underneath the machination. 

The second she was clear of the steam, she dropped her ward and used her whirlwind sprint to shoot her forward once she got back on her feet. She shot towards the bridge and kept running, her energy already feeling drained but Vilkas was right in front of her. He would catch her if she fell. 

She heard the clash of rock and metal behind her but didn’t let it distract her. When they reached the bridge she saw into the tower from the open doors that it was another elevation shaft. Lydia was standing with the lever, ready to pull it the moment they crossed the threshold. When her and Vilkas got to the doors, the bridge shook. The automation was giving chase, its battle with the rock giant behind it forgotten. 

“Pull it Lydia!” Vilkas yelled at her as he pushed himself and Nova onto the stone platform that immediately began rising once Lydia cranked the lever to the side. It was a slow climb, leaving the automation enough time to still reach them. Novalise staggered forward and Vilkas tried to steady her. The automation closed in on them, crashing into the doorway but dipping enough to make it partway through before maneuvering into the tower. It swiped its weaponized battleaxe arm at them. Novalise ducked underneath it but Vilkas, having come forward to help her tried to meet it with his greatsword. The axe clanged against it, but the force of the swing still sent him flying into the wall of the tower. He fell to the floor, his armor ringing out as it scraped against the stone. He let out a groan in pain as he attempted to recover but the automation was already raising its other arm to come tumbling down onto the rising platform. Novalise quickly inhaled a breath that made her ribs ache and shouted her unrelenting force at it. The machine went flying away from them and crashed into the door, too large to fit cleanly through. She summoned flames in both her hands and poured every ounce of her magicka into it. She cried out a battle cry as the flames burst forth to hit the recovering machine. 

The fire swirled and burned, the temperature of the enclosed space heating as the flames climbed all around the giant machine and licked through the doorway. She held those flames out for as long as she could, never had her magicka burned hotter than it did now. Smoke flowed from the creature but the hissing sound it began to emit warned her it might use the steam despite the damage it was taking. She forced out more of her flames, willing them to burn the automation before it could burn them. She only needed a little longer as the platform continued to rise. Only needed to burn hotter than it would. She needed more… more she didn’t have. Her vision began to brighten along the edges, flashes appearing as she fell to her knees, directing those flames downward past the platform. Something shook the tower, dust and rocks shaking from above them as she noticed the crystal giant past the doorway on the bridge, too large to enter the tower. Unaffected by her flames, it raised its club made of rock and it came crashing into the back of the machine. The hissing stopped at the sound of ripping metal. The terrible screech of it caused her to lose her concentration, dropping the flames, but it no longer mattered. The elevator continued to rise as the rock giant pummeled the Dwemer creation below and finally the walls completely enclosed them, granting them reprieve. 

Novalise collapsed to the floor, her forearms covered in black from the smoke that rose from the fire. Lydia was already pulling out healing potions. Vilkas slowly rose but practically crawled to Novalise, parts of his body surely broken from the blow he received. He remained on his hands and knees beside her, pulling her to him. Her eyes were glazed over, and unfocused but she reached for him regardless. She continued to blink to straighten her vision or to keep her eyes from closing completely, she wasn’t sure. He lifted her leather jerkin to get a better look at where the automation had hit her before. “I’m fine,” She croaked out. Her throat was so dry. Vilkas just shook his head at her.

“What was that?” Lydia asked neither of them in particular as she helped Novalise take the potion. Novalise just shook her head in answer.

“I don’t know but I hope to not encounter another any time in the near future.” Vilkas said as Lydia handed him a potion. He immediately downed his, holding back a wince from the pain of that simple action but laid down next to Novalise to gather himself. The housecarl continued to help Novalise take hers, the Dragonborn exhausted from her overuse of magic. 

“I’m surprised you still have eyebrows, Nova. That would have been an awful look for you.” Lydia said to her as Novalise finished the potion. It pulled a weak smile from the Dragonborn, but it was more than Lydia could have hoped for. Lydia went about pulling up her leather jerkin to inspect Novalise's torso as Vilkas had already done. She looked to him, nearly laid out next to Nova. “What do you need wolf boy?” She asked him and she heard him groan.

“Just a moment.” Was all he said in reply.

“Your ribs are cracked but not broken, fortunately.” Lydia said after she finished analyzing Nova’s injury, the skin already turning purple. “Here,” Lydia reached for another potion and began to give it Novalise. “Arcadia makes them strong enough another one of these should have you fixed up since there were no broken bones.” Novalise nodded as she continued to drink the potion.

“Give her one of the green ones too.” Vilkas said as he stiffly stood. “She needs her energy.” 

“What about the blue ones, Arcadia said…”

“Fuck it, Lydia, just give her both.” The irritation in his voice was plain but she held back a retort knowing he was likely still in pain himself. 

“We better hope we don’t find anything at the top of this tower.” Lydia said. “Neither one of you should be fighting.” She paused as she took note of something and sighed. “Shore’s bones, Vilkas your head’s bleeding.” She reached into the pack for more supplies, pulling out some linen and another potion. He reached his hand up to where she had been looking and his fingers came away wet and red. He cursed and took the potion and linen from her when she approached. Lydia allowed him to tend to himself before making sure Novalise wasn’t struggling to finish her own potions.

Novalise drank both potions, forcing herself to sit up afterwards. Her head tilted towards Vilkas.

“You’re angry with me again.” Novalise mumbled out to him. Her eyes found him when he crouched down next to her, but they were filled with exhaustion. He was wiping the blood and the remnants of the potion from the side of his temple and cheek. 

“I want to be.” He admitted but she could see the attempt he made to soften his features. “But it wasn’t your fault. The plan would have been fine had that… thing not decided to make itself known.” He threw the linen to the side when he was satisfied the wound was clean enough. The beast blood and potion would take care of the rest. “I am angry at this cursed place and the whole gods damned situation. I’m tired and greatly wish to leave this place behind us.” She nodded in agreement and held a hand out to him to help her stand. 

“Well, let’s hope we find what we need above.” She tilted her head back to look up the tower that seemed to stretch on forever above them. “We at least have a moment to catch our breath.” 

“I’ll take point this time.” Lydia said. “You two are in no condition to be charging into a fight headfirst.” She picked up her sword that she had laid aside to tend to them. “You cheese brains shouldn’t be doing that in the first place, but I can’t seem to stop you.” 

“I did not run headfirst into that creature on purpose…”

“No, you just attract trouble.” Lydia joked, pointing her sword in Vilkas’ direction. “That one included.” Novalise let out a laugh, but immediately winced grabbing her ribs but she still smiled afterwards.

They all fell into a comfortable silence for the long moments it took for the elevator to finish its incline. They prepared themselves for an attack as they reached the top to find the door open but nothing waiting for them. The two women looked to Vilkas to confirm there was no presence and he shook his head.

“I barely even scent the Falmer here.” He said softly, still cautious. Lydia took the lead as she said she would and slowly walked into the room past the doors. It was mostly symmetrical, and it was obvious people had been here at one point but, like much of the ruins they had seen before Blackreach, no one had been here for a long time.

Another metal door awaited them at the other end of the room, this one closed. Lydia approached it slowly, weapon still drawn. She looked behind her to the werewolf to gauge if he sensed anything beyond the door but he gave no indication there was, so she opened one side first.

Peaking into the room all she saw was a large wall of Dwemer metal before her, so she opened the door wider. Stepping forward she looked up to see a glass ceiling above them. But there was more beyond it. Novalise and Vilkas finally followed her through.

“I think I’ve seen something like this before.” Novalise said. “Septimus… he was studying this enormous Dwarven contraption when I found him in the ice fields. I didn’t imagine it might actually be this large though.” She looked above and around them. There were paths the skirted the wall around the large Dwemer relic. Lydia motioned to the left, so they all made their way behind her. As they circled the Dwemer craft, Novalise pointed out more of the crystal orbs that decorated the lock to Blackreach. They picked up their pace and found a ramp leading to the top of the contraption, a floor made of glass, metal and stonework made a perimeter around it. Small stone tables with metal chairs sat on the edge of the floor, all facing the center.

Above it, dangling from the ceiling was a strange metal apparatus with additional crystals trapped in the arms of the metal. There were a multitude of angles and lines to the design of whatever it was, nothing definite about it to make any sense to them. 

The ramp continued to follow the outer wall as it led up to overlook the now open area. Below it, an archway with metal design around it led down a hallway but they could not yet see past the entrance. Novalise decided to continue up the ramp instead of towards the door. At the top precipice of the ramp, before it dived back down to the main area, she found more of the Dwemer’s work. There were five circular pedestals. The center stood the tallest and widest with a glowing blue design atop it with lines and dots. Some of the lines connected dots together in a stiff spiral towards the center of the design. 

The two flanking pedestals, the outside ones the shortest, had metal orbs atop them in the center. When she ran a finger over one, nothing happened but she could see a blue glow from beneath it.

“This is it.” She said out loud, Vilkas and Lydia having both followed her up the ramp as they each took in the site before them. “That has to be it.” She tried to recall Septimus’ words like she had before they entered Blackreach.

_Two Shapes. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings._

_Find Tower Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube._

She reached into her pack and pulled out the lexicon. “Septimus said this could read the Elder Scroll. That’s why he gave me the key to get here. He wants to read another one.” She said as she moved the cube around in her hands and looked to what lay before her. 

“Here, Love.” Vilkas pointed to the stand to the right of the machination. Cogs sat atop the metal stand, but they angled downward. Novalise set the cube and it shifted until it slid into place. Once it was secured, the metal orbs of the right two pedestals shifted to show a glowing blue orb inlaid into the metal. It was not like the blue green crystals she had seen before as this had a glow that emanated from it. 

She ran a finger over the closest one first. She tried to pick up the glowing orb, but it gave way under her fingers slightly, pushing into the pedestal. She cocked her head and instead pushed on it. The orb caved into the pedestal but retracted Nothing happened when she did it again, so she did the same with the other pedestal. Their attention shot forward when the large metal sphere in the floor below them shifted. Circular pieces of metal rose and twisted around it as some of the blue-green crystals appeared. 

“Well, that’s something.” She said and looked to both of them for input. They just urged her to continue so she pressed the button again. The sphere shifted once more, the pattern changing again. “Perhaps the crystals need to match the design of the pedestal here.” She pointed to the center pedestal. She looked to the design on the sphere and pursed her lips as she pressed the button again.

“I don’t think there could possibly be that many crystals on the sphere below.” Vilkas said as it shifted again to show a new design. Novalise observed the pattern and realized he was likely correct. 

“Maybe it’s a combination? Like another lock?” Lydia suggested. Novalise tried pressing the orb once more and after the shift was over the orb on the third pedestal revealed itself. The lexicon was split into pieces, a glowing blue light at the center now.

“Perhaps you’re right.” She said to Lydia as she moved over to the new orb and pushed down on it. This time the contraption above began to shift and move. The arms extending and rotating into a new position. Light shined down from above and they all smiled. 

“We’re close to the surface.” Vilkas said what they were all thinking. Novalise observed how the light reflected off the crystals that were placed on random spots amongst the metallic arms. They all varied in size as well, causing beams of light to reflect and refract off them in odd angles. 

“It’s the light. The light matches the design.” She said as she observed the affect it had on the room. She pushed the orb again and watched the contraption move. This time when it finished, beams of light reflected into the crystals below on the metal sphere. The last pedestal’s orb opened up and Novalise immediately pressed it. The arms all shifted outwards and from the center, a large crystal in the shape of an egg lowered, surrounded by metal to encase it. The crystal became parallel to the ground as the contraption shifted with just a ring of metal encircling it. The crystal split in half at where the metal curled around it to reveal something inside. 

Novalise grabbed the now glowing lexicon and rushed past Vilkas down the stairs but he was close behind, Lydia taking the opposite ramp. The all moved to the crystal hanging above the sphere and Novalise almost cried when she looked inside.

“Thank Talos.” She uttered as she stared at the ornate scroll that let off the whitest light she’d ever seen. “That has to be it.” She said as she reached for it, Vilkas urged her to take caution so she slowly reached inside the crystal, grabbing the scroll by the ivory handles, and carefully allowing the parchment to slide out from the Dwemer contraption. Once free, the parchment curled back into its container naturally, like it knew where it belonged. Like it meant to keep itself in pristine condition. As she fully cleared it of the crystal, the scroll began to shrink in size until it better fit her hands and sealed the parchment in ivory. The light glowed from within and Novalise felt… a shift. A feeling that was foreboding of coming change. It sunk into her soul and she felt it resonate deep within her. It was terrifying yet thrilling all the same. She couldn’t understand what to make of it.

“I don’t think I want to understand the implications of what I just saw that thing do.” Vilkas said, a tone of awe in his voice. Lydia simply nodded her head in agreement as she stared wide eyed at the scroll in Novalise’s hands. Novalise swallowed heavily, her throat still dry from the use of her fire beforehand. She opened her pack and took out some linen, wrapping the scroll in it before carefully placing it in the bottom of her bag.

She turned back towards Vilkas and Lydia and gave them a reassuring smile that widened as she said, “We can go home now.” She looked past them to the hall leading from the metal arch. “Let’s hope that’s our way out.” She motioned to the metal Dwemer door at the end of the hallway. They turned to see where she directed them and waited to follow her to it.

They entered into another hallway flanked with metal Dwemer busts and lights. Another lever sat at the end of the hallway in a circular room. “Let’s hope it goes up.” Novalise said as they all surrounded it before pulling it to the side. When the elevator ascended, they all tried to tamp down the hope it gifted them but Vilkas smiled after it rose for a second.

“I hear the howl of the wind.” He said and took a deep breath. They all waited with bated breath as the platform continued to rise. As the top of the tower came into view, they all began to nearly relax in relief. The night sky could be seen through slitted Dwemer walls. The cold wind chilled their skin as light snow blew around them.

“I will never complain about the cold again.” Novalise said as tears formed in her eyes from the sting of the wind.

“Don’t lie.” Lydia said but stepped towards her and the women embraced. “We made it.” She said into Novalise’s hair and the Dragonborn nodded. 

“Come on, we’re not home yet.” Vilkas said and pulled another lever to their right. A gated door opened before them and they all walked onto the snow-covered mountain.

“Any idea where we are?” Novalise asked as they observed the cloudy night sky. She wasn’t sure any of them would have an answer to that question.

“I’m not sure but it’s slightly warmer here than it was in Alftand.” Vilkas said.

“Summer is here, that doesn’t necessarily tell us anything.” Lydia added. Vilkas observed their location. He could make out scents leading both up and down the mountain they currently resided.

“We can’t see the stars because of the clouds, but I suggest we move down the mountain until then.” He said, motioning to an area that seemed safe enough to traverse. “But for now, we make camp. We can use the tower – “

He stopped talking and before either Lydia or Novalise could ask what gave him pause a familiar sounded roar echoed over the mountain. Novalise’s head shot upwards, looking towards the mountain peak.

“No…” She cried. “How? How did they know?” Her voice grew louder as the large, winged beast showed itself overhead. It was definitely larger than many she had already fought but it’s white and grey scaled allowed for them to see it clearer in the dark of night.

“The dragon we killed at Skyhaven temple.” Lydia said. Novalise looked to her. “It was guarding the temple. If Alduin knew it died, then he had to have known we found Alduin’s Wall. He knew you were coming for the Elder Scroll.” The Elder Scrolls were said to have been created from the combined powers of the gods themselves, Akatosh included. It would be sensible to reason his first born was attuned to their power somehow.

“He had to have felt the shift. Perhaps it called to him.” Novalise said.

“Then why isn’t he here?” Lydia asked and Novalise just shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter! There’s no running from it now. We try and go back underground, it will be up here waiting for us. It already knows Novalise is here.” Vilkas said, readying Icebane. “Get your arrows ready, ladies. At least this is a fight we know.” He said as he stalked up the mountain, the dragon beginning its descent. “Get it out of the sky!”

Lydia and Novalise pulled out their bows, quickly taking aim for the white silhouette in the sky as it made for them. “This isn’t the ideal location to take on a dragon.” Lydia said. 

“Neither was Blackreach but we killed that one.” Novalise offered.

“No, your wolf man handled it. Big difference.” Lydia rebutted.

“Touché.” Novalise conceded before firing her first arrow. Her magicka had been nearly completely depleted and she couldn’t waste it on lighting her arrows with flame. 

“Make your shouts count.” Lydia said after firing her own arrow and running away from Novalise to reposition as the dragon swooped by, only slightly deterred by the arrows they fired into him. Novalise took off in the opposite direction, climbing up the mountain towards to follow the path Vilkas took to get to higher ground. 

The dragon circled back around but they were split. He would have to decide on a target. He went straight for the Dragonborn, passing up the other two targets. Novalise shot an arrow straight into the snout as he dived for her. The second she saw the dragon open his mouth she used her ethereal shout to avoid the frost that billowed out from his lungs. She felt the cold around her but it did nothing as she repositioned in the flurry of snow, firing another arrow the moment she was solid once more. The arrow hit into the side of the dragon’s underbelly as he rose into the sky to ready his next attack.

Novalise then began to climb towards Vilkas, hoping higher ground would allow her to use more offensive shouts. She spotted Lydia not far from the Dwarven tower below them still firing arrows into it. When the dragon came for her again she heard its laugh before it attempted to grab for her with its hind legs. She waited until it drew close and just as he adjusted his body to snatch her she used her unrelenting force, angling her mouth towards his center mass. He lost his balance midflight, fumbling through the air and tumbling to the ground. He slid down the mountain, his wings flapping and throwing up snow as he attempted to control himself.

Novalise put at least one shot into him before he began his descent down the mountain before she went chasing after him. She saw Lydia take note and ready her shield and sword. Novalise didn’t take care to look whether Vilkas was following after them. She wanted to catch the dragon before it could take flight again.

As the dragon slowed to a stop parallel to the Dwemer tower, Novalise darted into the snow cloud surrounding it. She immediately went for the wings he was still attempting to straighten out. She slashed into any weak cartilage she could see, hoping to keep it grounded. The dragon’s cries told her she was hitting where she needed before he whirled on her, his wing flapping out and knocking her back. She went rolling and sliding in the snow, but a body stopped her.

Lydia helped her up to her feet as they observed the dragon shaking off the remaining snow. Novalise witnessed the gaps and slashes she made in his wing, all cauterized by the flame enchantment of her blade. There was no flying away from them now.

“ _Zokulaad Dovah!_ ” He roared at her in Dovahzul. “ _Golt zey! Zu’u fen deyto!_ ” He inhaled to shout at them but Vilkas was barreling down the mountain. He raised _Icebane_ as he approached the dragon and sliced right across the side of the dragon’s neck. He roared and spun to meet the new enemy. Lydia and Novalise ran around him the opposite way to avoid the frost now coming from his maw as he tried to reach Vilkas, who deftly avoided the Dragon’s snout, moving with the beast.

Novalise stopped as Lydia continued to run around him. She used her ice form shout to freeze the dragon long enough for the three of them to get a good hit in on the dragon from their varied positions. Vilkas was already readying an attack when Novalise froze him so he went straight for the throat, slicing his greatsword across it. _Icebane_ shattered through the scales and sliced into the muscle beneath. 

Only a second later, surprising all of them, the dragon was thawed of Novalise’s shout. It had broken free far quicker than the dragon they fought below and neither the Dragonborn or the housecarl rushing for an attack were prepared for it. The dragon spun, wings and tale slashing through the air. Novalise slid into the snow under its tail, slicing at it as it waved over her. When she stopped, wheeling towards the fight her heart stopped with her.

Across the way, the dragon stretched out its wing as it had spun. The wing straightened out into Lydia, colliding with her it lifted her off her feet. When it snapped straight, she was launched backwards and Novalise screamed for her as her body disappeared over the side of the mountain.

“Lydia!” She screamed again and sprinted to where she last saw Lydia standing. She cared not for the dragon trying to turn towards her or Vilkas calling after her as she leapt off the rocky edge in an attempt to follow Lydia. She fell through the air, afraid to look down to see what she would find. Before she collided with the ground, she shouted to become ethereal. Her body collided with the sloped bottom of the mountain, tumbling downwards. She was still rolling when her body became solid once more, but she was able to quickly control herself, grabbing hold of the ground and sliding the rest of the way. She jumped to her feet and looked forward until she saw what she was looking for but dreading to find.

Lydia lay covered in snow, her body against a tree but much of it curved around it unnaturally. “Lydia?” Novalise said as she ran for her. She slid onto her knees as she approached the housecarl. “No… no, no, no.” She repeatedly muttered.

Blood covered Lydia's face in rivulets falling from her head, nose, and ears. Her body was twisted, broken. Large gashes and cuts could be seen where she collided with the rock during her fall. Bruises marred her pale skin on her face and nearly everywhere else she could see on her body. The metal armor was dented and damaged from the fall, some if it pushed into the softness of her body. 

Novalise gently laid her shaky palms against Lydia’s cheek, not moving her head despite the state of her body her vision blurring with tears. “Lydia, please.” A sob escaped her as she begged her friend once more. She tried to pull on the pool of magicka within her, to join it with her voice if she had to but there was nothing radiant there. Nothing that could save the body crumpled before her.

She didn’t notice when the light instead enveloped her own body as she lay her forehead against her friends, her tears falling freely. She didn’t hear the crunch of footsteps pause behind her nor did she hear the first few times Vilkas said her name. It wasn’t until he placed his hands on her shoulders that she fell apart. A sob escaped her as she collapsed against him with a scream. He fell backwards into the snow and held her, tightening his arms around her as she openly sobbed. 

He looked to Lydia’s body and felt the extent of Novalise’s anguish through the bond. His heart ached with it. He would sit here in the cold, on the snow-covered ground for as long as she wished if it helped. But he knew deep down that there would be nothing that could soothe this sorrow. 

* * *

Novalise stared at the wooden pyre before her. It was short, and small but it was what they had. 

It was less than what Lydia deserved.

She took a deep breath and stepped up to it, kneeling beside it as she placed the pommel of Lydia’s shortsword underneath her folded hands. She looked down at the bruised and swollen face, angry this would be her last memory of her, seeing her beaten like this from the fall. Tears still occasionally trickled down Novalise’s cheeks but she stopped caring to wipe them away. 

Vilkas stood somewhere behind her, she knew. He had done most of the work for the pyre. Neither one of them had spoken more than a couple of words to each other, only the silent wind accompanying them. Novalise took another deep inhale before slowly exhaling and tried to swallow back some of the tears.

“When you arrive at Shor’s Hall…” Her voice cracked so she swallowed again. “You can tell all the ancient warriors of old about your great feats. Of all we’ve done this past year. The things you saw and accomplished traveling alongside the last Dragonborn.” She paused to try and hold back the sobs once more. “But what you can truly tell them was your greatest claim to fame, was how you saved the Dragonborn.”

“It wasn’t when you fought alongside me to aid me in a fight, or when you carried me on your back when I was injured. It was when you saved me from myself, back on that mountaintop.” Her tone could no longer hold back her sorrow, her mouth turned downwards. “I’d still be up in that monastery if it weren’t for you. If you hadn’t convinced me to leave. You believed in me before anyone else did. It wasn’t faith in this idea of the Legendary Dragonborn. You believed in me. You had faith in me.” She paused and her head dropped as she nearly shook. “And I let you down. I wasn’t enough to save you.” A few sobs escaped her before she could continue. “I’m sorry.” She raised her head and laid a gentle kiss on Lydia’s cheek. “I love you, sister. I will see you again one day in Shor’s Hall if I am ever as worthy as you.” 

She backed away from the pyre, forcing herself away. She wiped at her face and tried to compose herself before she used her fire shout to light the pyre. The wood immediately caught fire and the flames licked at her body as it burned everything away.

Novalise stared into the fire that would carry her friend’s soul to Sovngarde. Vilkas had finished off the dragon on his own after they had already crippled it before she took off after Lydia. Vilkas had avenged Lydia, Novalise further by absorbing the soul so it could never return to the world of the living. But it didn’t matter. She was still gone. Vengeance was empty and she felt that emptiness deep within her. A familiar ache from such grave loss and it tore at her as it did eleven years ago. 

But she had nothing to cling to this time. Nothing that would truly put her at focus like last time. When her mother passed, she focused on surviving alone. Now she had people she was supposed to lead. She had Lucia waiting in Breezehome and Farkas… They were depending on her to be strong. She couldn’t afford to become lost to her grief as she had before. But it added to her hopelessness all the same, widening that gaping void inside her until it nearly swallowed her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. But if you do leave a comment telling me how much. 
> 
> Make sure to subscribe for updates.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Proofread Later :)
> 
> EDIT: Proofread and Edited.

Vilkas kept a slow pace behind Novalise as they walked through Whiterun’s gates. The guards greeted them by their titles but Novalise did not respond, nor did she even acknowledge their presence.

She had not spoken a word since they burned Lydia’s body on the pyre. When they circled around to the south of the mountain, they found they were on Whiterun Hold’s northern borders. They were on their third day of travel, the evening sun a welcome warmth compared to the dark cavern and ruins they spent nearly a month in. She didn’t once enjoy its heated rays on her skin. Nor did she look to the stars once while they camped below them. Instead, each night, she would carelessly start their campfire, as if she were unafraid to let everything burn around her. She would sit before it once their camp was set and she would stare into those flames with her chin resting atop her knees, arms wound around her legs. She shed no more tears, but the slight swell of her eyes never seemed to lessen.

He had chosen to remain silent during their journey, allowing her the space she needed to deal with Lydia’s death, but it felt… wrong. 

When Kodlak died, Novalise had helped him through it and everything that came after. She had been proactive, and thoughtful and more than sympathetic all while mourning the old man as well. Vilkas didn’t know how to be that for her. He wanted to be there, wanted to reach out and mend her broken heart, but instinct was silent here. 

More than once it crossed his mind that if he had been the one to perish, while the bond would have caused her a great deal of pain – as it had Aela – Lydia would have been far better equipped in dealing with Novalise’s anguish.

He observed her stoic face once more, her eyes unfocused and shadowed by dark circles from her lack of rest. He had taken longer watches at night, more than capable of doing so and each night he would have to wake her from the terrors that now haunted her in her dreams. She had struggled with nightmares before, he knew and related but what stalked her when she found sleep was far more than the unrest he suffered from the beast blood.

While she may seem broken on the outside, and she very well may be, he felt the sorrow burrowed deep within her through the bond. It was often they felt little from that magical tether while the other was content, but her pain had been like a throbbing wound in his chest consistently. 

She continued to walk forward, unaware of her surroundings and he gently grabbed her elbow. She stopped and blinked a few times before she turned to him. He tried not to show his concern as he softly spoke to her, “Breezehome is this way, Love.” 

“Oh.” She replied meekly before she slowly stalked off in that direction, Vilkas falling into step behind her. When she reached the front door, she walked up the stone steps and laid a hand on the doorknob before pausing. He saw her chin quiver before the muscles in her jaw flexed and he could almost hear her grinding her teeth together. He waited behind her for half a minute before she slowly turned the knob and walked inside. 

The hearth was empty, and the house was dark but not cold due to the warming weather and the fact Farkas had been staying here with Lucia while they were absent. The two of them would likely be up at Jorrvaskr preparing for evening meal. They would wait for them here, not wanting to tell them of Lydia’s death in front of all the Companions in the mead hall. 

Novalise shuffled forward, not bothering to light the hearth before climbing the stairs. He decided to allow her some time to herself, so he set to work on getting the hearth lit, unpacking what supplies they had left and getting her to eat something. She’d only eaten these past days because he’d all but forced the rations into her hands. Even then, she had nibbled on them until it was only half eaten, not getting the nutrients she truly needed. 

Before fixing any food, he readied some warm water to take to her to bathe herself. They hadn’t truly been clean since they left Whiterun almost a month ago. When he took the pail of water upstairs he found her in her room, kneeling before the wooden chest at the end of her bed. 

His breathing picked up when he saw what was in her hands. She stared down at the Scroll that, even having shrunk to a smaller size, was still the width of her body as she held it before her. “Starlight.” He said to her but she made no movement. He began to walk towards her with worry but felt relief when she lowered the Scroll into the chest only a moment later. She closed the chest and grabbed a key sitting next to her on the floor to lock it. She then walked over to the corner of the room where the roof sloped downwards. She nestled the key against one of the wooden support beams, hiding it away. She turned towards him as he set the pail of water down on the table next to her bed and nodded her thanks.

He watched her walk around the bed to grab a piece of linen from her dresser before coming towards him and the water he had brought her. When she made to moved past him, his heart ached enough to reach out an arm and stop her, his hand on her waist to turn her towards him. He reached his other hand up to cradle her face but she didn’t lean into the touch. She did however, meet his eyes, and he was thankful enough for even that much of a response. He searched those golden depths for a sign of anything past the sorrow he felt from her.

“Tell me what to do, Starlight.” There was a silent apology in his tone, mournful he had to ask her this. His eyes bounced between hers, searching for that answer but he found none there. 

“There is nothing any of us can do.” She said, her voice almost low enough to be a whisper. Vilkas didn’t miss her hidden meaning. He had listened to her speak her final words to Lydia. He knew she blamed herself for Lydia’s death and that was more than he was capable of handling. He could tell her she was not to blame, but that would not make her guilt fade.

She turned away from him, but he let her. He steeled himself and went downstairs to prepare them something to eat.

By the time he had meat roasting over the hearth, she surprised him by coming downstairs to help him. She still said nothing, but he knew she was one to busy herself while she dealt with her emotions. He recalled the sight of her months prior. She had nearly passed out from exhaustion during one of their training sessions due to how much she was exerting herself. He'd given her a few days reprieve from training to help her better take care of herself at the time and he worried she was repeating poor habits.

It wasn’t until they had settled with their dinner, only having taken a few bites before Farkas and Lucia walked through the door. Both immediately had smiles plastered to their faces when they saw them.

“You’re back!” Lucia yelled out in excitement as she ran across the space to the table to embrace Novalise. Novalise slowly wrapped an arm around Lucia. For the first time in days, her expression mirrored the pain Vilkas had been feeling from her as she pulled Lucia’s head against her chest. Vilkas stood and approached his brother, who immediately pulled him into a warming bear hug, the only types of hugs Farkas gave. 

“Glad to see you back, brother.” Farkas said to him as he patted his back.

“Lydia!” Vilkas heard Lucia call behind him and he pulled away from Farkas to see her bound up the stairs. Novalise was staring at the place Lucia had been standing, lips slightly parted. Her eyes slowly raised to meet him and Farkas. Vilkas turned back to Farkas and saw his brother was no longer smiling as he took in Novalise. He saw the knot in his throat bob with a heavy swallow. Lucia came back downstairs, confusion clear on her face. “Where’s Lydia?”

The child looked between the three adults. Lucia was a smart girl, and this was not her first brush with the death of a loved one. Her face fell. Vilkas finally said with a soft voice, speaking it out in confirmation. “Lydia didn’t make it back.”

“Oh.” Lucia’s soft voice punctured the short silence that followed his statement. Vilkas moved over to her, and knelt down. 

“How about we go see if Tilma has any extra sweet rolls from evening meal, aye?” He asked her, holding his palm upwards towards her. She slowly nodded, not taking his hand instead moving towards the door of her own volition. He knew his effort to distract her was not lost on her. Perhaps after the death of her parents, she had become used to going through the motions of what adults guided her to do. Despite that line of thinking, he followed behind her knowing she should not be present for the conversation that would follow between Farkas and Novalise. 

When the door shut behind Vilkas, Novalise stared after it before slowly shifting her eyes to Farkas. She tensed her jaw to keep the tears at bay. She allowed herself the time to cry, just as she had done with her mother. The time for tears had passed. This was when she would have switched to survival mode. She supposed it wasn’t far from where she currently was gathering her focus when Alduin’s defeat was linked to the survival of her entire world.

Once she was sure the tears would not come, she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” Her voice sounded rougher than she expected. She made no effort to clear her throat however as Farkas wiped both hands down his face, obviously his attempt to hold back his own tears.

“How?” He asked and the tremble in his voice was there, displaying his losing battle to fight back his emotions. Novalise shook her head, not looking at him, instead choosing to stare into the hearth near his feet. “Please,” He pleaded, and her own jaw quivered but she inhaled deeply to steel herself.

“A dragon.” She answered simply, not wanting to relive the detail of her best friend’s demise.   
“How long?” Was his next immediate question.

“Four days.” She answered, still not looking to him.

“Four…” He started and she didn’t have to look at him to know he had fully lost his battle over the control of his sorrow. “You mean…”

“Yes.” She cut him off. It was nearly all she had been thinking about. How they were so close. They had made it out of that terrifying place after not seeing the sky for weeks. They had survived. Until _she_ didn’t. 

“Is the dragon dead?” He asked and she nodded, not caring to explain she hadn’t even witnessed it. That Vilkas had finished it off while she leapt off the mountain after her – 

She cut off those thoughts. Trying not to linger on anything more than what he asked of her.

“And her body?” His voice was gruff. He finally sat himself down in a chair that he turned towards her, his back to the hearth.

“Burned,” She said, “Vilkas made a pyre for her.” He nodded. He placed his face in his hands, elbows on his knees as he obviously tried to compose himself.

“Did you get it, at least?” He asked, clearing his throat.

She didn’t immediately reply but then meekly said, “Yes.” He nodded.

“Good. Good.” He said like he was trying to convince himself.

“Is it?” She asked and finally looked at him. Something inside him seemed to break at that as he stood and came over to her, leaning down and picking her up in a tight hug. 

“It will be, Little Dragon.” She wasn’t sure if she was the only one who needed convincing of that at the moment, “One day it will be.” She wouldn’t respond. She didn’t have many words she cared to say lately anyways. She instead let him hold her for however long he needed to deal with his own grief. At least one of them knew how to handle their sorrow so she would give him that. She just desperately wished she knew what would mend her own broken heart.

* * *

The clanging of metal rung out from Jorrvaskr’s training yard. Novalise hadn’t trained the previous day, instead spending her time settling Lydia’s will of testament in Dragonsreach and had needed to settle other business for herself and the Companions. Vilkas had always handled the books but she was in what used to be Kodlak’s study – but she supposed it belonged to her now – early yesterday morning already looking into them. He hadn’t said anything about it other than observing her presence in the space, but she could sense his apprehension. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her to do it correctly, but he was aware of her coping mechanisms and knew this was one. 

If she did not have time to mourn, she would not have to mourn. 

Except, when she stood at the edge of Jorrvaskr’s shaded patio, staring out into the training yard she felt that yawning void within her begin to consume parts of her once more. Vilkas was working with the whelps again. There were no signs of his injuries from their last fight in Blackreach as he followed through fluid movements in example for the two men she realized she barely knew.

Njada was working with Torvar on his shield work while Aela and Ria fired arrows from their bows into hay targets at the end of the archery range. Farkas and Athis were locked in a debate she’d probably heard them rehash a number of times already as the Dunmer continued to attempt to demonstrate the benefits of dual wielding smaller weapons against someone of Farkas’ size. It would end in another spar, surely where one of them would come out victorious to attempt to prove their point while the other points out flaws or who won last time. 

She continued to observe her Shield-Siblings and clenched her jaw when she felt that familiar sting in her throat and eyes. Vilkas met her eyes when she scanned the yard once more. His concern for her seemed permanently etched into his brow lately and she tried to ignore it. He approached her anyways, but she didn’t look at him. 

“Would you like to help with the whelps? They’ve been apparently taking bets on how long they’ll last in a fight against each of the Circle members.” He told her, crossing his arms over his chest. She shook her head.

“I was going to train…” She said, taking a deep breath, choosing not to say what she was truly thinking. That she would need a new training partner. “But, um… I think I’ll maybe find something else to work on.”

“We can spar when I’m done with them here in a moment?” He offered but she shook her head once more. 

“I don’t want to pull you from their training, they need it more than I do.” He didn’t look convinced of her words but relented. “I’m fine.” She tried to give him reassurance but even she knew it wasn’t very convincing.

He watched her turn and head back inside, his eyes lingering on the door after it closed. He turned towards Farkas when he heard the familiar gait behind him. “We all mourn differently, brother.” Farkas said to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I want to help her.” Farkas could hear defeat in his brother’s tone, not something his brother felt often.

“There might not be anything to help.” Farkas knew it wasn’t what Vilkas wanted to hear but it was a truth he would have to face with Novalise. “Just time.” Vilkas shook his head.

“You could be right, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try.” He sighed. “Lydia would know what to do.”

“Yeah. She would.” Farkas’ expression fell at the mention of her.

“How are you holding up?” Vilkas asked his twin. There was still guilt swimming within him. He had promised Farkas to watch after Lydia before they had left. He’d broken that promise, something he’d never done before. Farkas, of course, told him no one was to blame but the dragon he’d gutted but Vilkas consistently replayed the scene in his mind, wondering if he had made the killing blow before the dragon had thawed that perhaps Lydia would have lived. 

It no longer mattered. He tried not to dwell on it. The past was in the past and there was no changing it.

“I wish I could have seen her one more time.” Farkas said and Vilkas saw the glisten of tears in Farkas’ eyes before he controlled them, blinking them back. “I’ll miss her, but once we get ourselves cured, I know I’ll see her again.” Farkas said and there was even a hopeful glint in his eye.

“Aye. She’s feasting with the heroes of old now.” Vilkas said with a pat to his brother’s back. Farkas nodded his head before giving Vilkas a reassuring smile.

“Things will get better with your little dragon, don’t worry.”

“That doesn’t mean things won’t get worse first.” Vilkas looked to the mountain to their south, barely making out the monastery near it's peak between the clouds. “She still has to read an Elder Scroll and defeat Alduin.” Vilkas’ gaze shifted back to his brother who had faced the mountain as well. “She won’t have Lydia to support her. I’m not even sure I can help her finish any of this.” Vilkas ran a frustrated hand through his hair once more. “Farkas, she was so used to being alone and then she wasn’t. Then she found Lydia, and us, and realized she was stronger with our help but now that Lydia is gone… She feels weak.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Farkas said and Vilkas shook his head.

“I know that, but she doesn’t. And…” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his own thoughts and emotions that have been swirling with hers these past few days. “I don’t want to know what she’ll do to prove to herself she’s not weak.”

“Then keep a close eye on her. But until then, give her time. Lydia always said she needed space so give her that too.” Farkas suggested.

“Aye.” Vilkas replied but it still didn’t feel right. He knew there was merit to Farkas’ words but he was not a patient man. He would be, for her. He would be whatever she needed him to be right now but sadly, he wasn’t sure even she knew what she needed. 

He turned back to the whelps who were still sparring each other at his instruction. Their forms had improved while he was gone but still needed work. He continued to work with them, making corrections or adjustments when they made a mistake or encouraging proper footwork and balance when they executed something correctly. It centered him, allowing him to lose himself in his teaching but only for so long. 

When he didn’t see any other signs of his mate for the rest of the afternoon he chose to send a ripple of his love down the bond. He promised her she would never need to fear loneliness again. If she wanted to push them all out, she could try but he would not allow this promise to be broken as well. No matter what she was feeling, he would do his damnedest to ensure she knew he was still here for her. If keeping that promise was all he could do for her, then he would put all of his energy into it. Anything for her.

* * *

The following couple of weeks had been more or less the same. Novalise returned to the training yard twice to keep up her aim, but Vilkas barely saw her outside of that. And it wasn’t for lack of trying. He would find Breezehome empty and locked anytime he went searching for her. She could sometimes be found in Kodlak’s study but that had only been twice. Regardless he still checked all of Jorrvaskr before setting out to find her nowadays.

She was keeping busy. He knew that was what she was doing. He let her, giving her the space as Farkas had advised but it was tearing him apart inside. This distance. She closed herself off from him in person and through their bond. It tore at him on the inside to not be able to help her through this. The dragon had been hidden away in her grief and he so desperately wanted to draw it back out. He had not spent one night with her since their return despite his desire to hold her. He knew it was just wishful thinking to hope his touch could help bring her back to him.

He had often pondered what had pulled her from her depression before. He knew, of course, Lydia was there to help but what had she done? He had even helped her after her recovery when they faced a dragon together. Perhaps another dragon kill would help her face these fears controlling her? Or even taking her away from Whiterun to put her mind at ease. Surely, staying in Breezehome, the home she shared with her best friend, was not the best place for her to stay at the moment. 

Another realization that occurred to him was her attempt at dealing with the news of their mating bond. She had run off to High Hrothgar to gather her thoughts. The Greybeards had lived there in seclusion and peace for decades. She likely thought there would be something to learn from them, but he knew she had other reasons for being there as well. 

It was possible any of these solutions might work. So, after having barely seen or felt her for longer than he liked, he decided he could not take it anymore. He would attempt any of these options that had worked in the past and if that didn’t work, he’d move on to something else until he found what did. 

With this new resolve, he bound up the stairs to Jorrvaskr’s hall and came up short when he saw Lucia already working with Tilma. He approached them as the little one rushed around the kitchen space, doing whatever the elder woman needed of her. When they noticed his approach, they both smiled at him.

“Hi, Vilkas.” Lucia greeted him. 

“Good morning, Lucia.” He returned the greeting. “You’re here early today.” He stated his observation.

“Yeah. Novalise said I’m staying here for a bit again.” She explained. “I don’t mind though. Miss Tilma gives me a sweet roll if I do well on my reading. She says Lydia was a good teacher.” He saw a sadness cloud her features at the mention of the housecarl, but she seemed to deal with it for a moment to herself before moving on. “I’m just happy to learn.”

“You’re a smart girl.” He crouched down to get closer to her height, yet he was still a few inches taller, “You didn’t hear it from me, but Tilma keeps a stash of hardened candies with the pots. It’s hidden between them when she stacks ‘em.” Lucia’s eyes lit up, but she rolled her lips to hold in her excitement. “Don’t take them all at once, or she’ll move her stash and we’ll have to find the new one.” She nodded her head without saying a word and he chuckled before his eyes roamed the hall once more before inquiring, “Did Novalise say why you’ll be staying here?” 

“Just that she’ll be gone for a while.” Lucia replied, shrugging a shoulder.

“Do you know where she went?” She shook her head. He held back a curse but ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks, lass.” He stood and sighed. Just as he turned away, her voice stopped him.

“She’s going somewhere cold though. She took her fur cloak and the extra furs you got her.” He nodded and gave her a lopsided smile.

“Good lass.” He told her before leaving the hall. Once the door closed behind him, he took off in a run towards Breezehome. There’s only one place he could think of she would have run off to where she fully prepared for it to be cold. And while her traveling to High Hrothgar wasn’t something he’d normally worry about; his gut was telling him there was more.

When he reached her home, it was dark and empty. The door was locked but he knew she kept a spare key just buried underneath a shrub to the left of the house. When he entered, her scent still lingered but he knew she must have left before the sun even colored the sky. He couldn’t help but think she did it to avoid him, knowing he often rose early.

He bound up the stairs and into her room. He walked straight to the corner where he knew the key was to her locked chest at the foot of her bed. When he stood before the chest, he took a deep breath to steel himself for what he would find inside – or wouldn’t find. He unlocked the chest and threw the lid open to find a few miscellaneous possessions. A few coin purses – more than he thought she had if he were honest – some jewels and jewelry, even a solid gold ingot that he wasn’t going to bother asking where it came from but none of this was what he was looking for. He moved everything around to be sure and even felt for a secret compartment within the chest but came up empty.

He cursed as his anger got the best of him, flinging the chest to the side against the wall. The contents were strewn across the room, septims rolling around on the floor and rings bouncing about.

How could she have done this without speaking with him? Without saying anything to anyone? His chest rumbled as he ran back to Jorrvaskr. He made sure she felt every bit of his ire down the bond, uncaring to her reasons.

He banged on his brother’s door before dashing into his room to begin packing. Farkas groggily opened his door a few minutes later, obvious confusion on his face. “Whut isit Vil?” He said in a slurred, sleepy tone.

“Novalise left.” He said in explanation. Farkas rubbed a hand down his face.

“That’s not exactly out of character for her.” He said and Vilkas just growled at him as he continued to gather his things.

“She left with the Elder Scroll.” Vilkas grit out. Farkas woke a little at those words.

“The Elder Scro– “

“Lucia said she was going somewhere cold.” Vilkas continued. “She didn’t even tell me!” Vilkas yelled. He was breathing heavy, his breaths fast. He needed to control himself, he knew but his mind couldn’t focus on that. 

“She might feel like she needs to do this alone.” Farkas said but Vilkas shook his head.

“No. I don’t care how she feels about it. I’ve listened to you. I waited and gave her space and now she’s gone and run off to the Throat of the World again.” He swallowed a knot in his throat. His chest felt like it might cave in on him. “She might not come back, Farkas.”

Farkas considered his brother for a moment, seeing the toll this was taking on him. Novalise may have been grieving for her lost friend but Vilkas was grieving for the person she was. Novalise may not have died on that mountain, but something inside her had perished with Lydia. Farkas had not seen her smile. He had seen nothing in her eyes or expressions, as if she felt nothing. He knew it was killing Vilkas inside. His brother felt helpless and Vilkas was not one to feel such a way often, if ever. It was something he aptly avoided after what had happened to them as babes. To say he was ill equipped for dealing with the feeling was an understatement.

“If this is what she wants to do, you won’t be able to stop her. You know that.” Farkas told him as Vilkas walked out of his room. He followed his brother down the hall. “And this is something she might need to face alone.” Farkas tried to reason with him. He understood why Vilkas was running off after her, but he also knew it might not be the right thing to do… yet.

Vilkas stopped before he reached the end of the hall and Farkas passed him only to turn and face him. Vilkas didn’t meet his eyes at first but didn’t hide his anguish when he looked at eyes that matched his own. “I thought,” He started but had to swallow back the lump in his throat. “I thought I would be able to deal with this. With her running off to save the world but…” He shook his head, his jaw moving to work out some of the tension stiffening it, “I’m not.”

“I want to see her succeed. I want to see what amazing things she could accomplish and do. I love what she is, but I am terrified of it too. Not of her, never of her, but of what it might do to her. And now she’s left us all behind when she needs us the most. She might not see it, but I do. I feel it…Every. Damn. Day.” Farkas laid a hand on Vilkas’ shoulder in an attempt to calm him but it did little. Instead Vilkas stared into his twin’s eyes and with as much seriousness as he could muster, he ordered him, “Look me in the eye and tell me you think she is in the right state of mind to read that Scroll and I will stay.” Farkas regarded him carefully, returning every ounce of severity in his own gaze. 

He didn’t reply for a few silent moments but knew that no matter his answer, neither one of them were going to truly be happy with it.

* * *

The icy wind bit at the exposed skin on her face as she ascended the path to the Throat of the World. The sky was colored in pink and purple hues with the sun almost hiding behind the horizon. She imagined much of Skyrim was already under night’s shadow but up here she could catch that last glimmer of light on her world. 

She was tired, but she didn’t feel it. Didn’t want to feel anything. She needed to focus on surviving. Surviving through the pain she kept trying to block out but had been rather unsuccessful these last weeks while she remained in Whiterun. She had survived this pain once before, she just needed to focus harder. Clear her mind of everything but the next step. 

Before, when her mother had passed, the next step was to find food, shelter, warmth. This time, she had all of that and more. So, this time, her next step was guaranteeing that safety and security. She would finish this. Then, on to the next world ending event until there was nothing left. Then she could mourn properly. She could take the time to give Lydia what she deserved. But first, she deserved this. Novalise refused to let her death be in vain.

She approached the peak of the mountaintop, the chill growing colder. She had prepared herself for the journey, purchasing warmer leathers from Warmaiden’s. She had commissioned Adrianne to make something fitting and the woman never disappointed, giving her fur lined armor that she was still able to move nimbly in.

Paarthurnax waited, perched atop the word wall. The Greybeards knew the purpose of her visit but would not go against the ancient dragon’s wishes. If he sought it fit to allow her to bring the Scroll here, they would permit her to do so as well.

The dragon’s old eyes found her quickly as she drew closer to him. “You have it. The _Kel_ – the Elder Scroll.” She simply nodded. “ _Tiid kreh… qalos_. Time shudders at its touch.” She reached into her pack and pulled out the scroll, still wrapped in linen. She removed the linen and stuffed it back in her bag before holding the scroll out in front of her, one hand wrapped around its center. Paarthurnax made a noise of observation before he continued, “There is no question. You are doom-driven.” Her face shot up to his then and he made an airy sound she’d almost equate to a chuckle. “ _Kogaan_ Akatosh.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Blessing? I think you misspoke.” She said simply and he made a thoughtful noise.

“It is a destiny you must fulfill, _Dovah Sos_.” He told her before straightening himself, almost rising off the wall. “The very bones of the earth are at your disposal, but time is not on your side. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs.”

“What do you mean?” She asked him before he could take flight.

“Do not delay, Dovahkiin. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound.” He told her before taking flight. She suppressed her growl of agitation before she turned away from the wall and looked at the expanse of white before her. 

Near the center of her vision, she could almost see it. She approached the center of the area, her hand reaching out into the warped air before her. She felt nothing but she was sure this was where she needed to be. She held the scroll with both hands before her. The purple jewel in its center casing seemed to stare up at her as she gazed at it. 

Alduin was coming. Paarthurnax had said so. This was the moment she had been training for. What she was meant to do. She was always supposed to be on this mountain top at this point in time, holding the scroll in her hands she knew that to be true. It didn’t make any of it less terrible. The things that brought her here.

There was no changing the past. She could only move forward. Focus. Focus on surviving. If she wanted to survive, she needed to defeat the World Eater. She would go back and watch history unfold, so she could ensure it would not be allowed to repeat itself again. So, with a bated breath, she pinched the silken parchment of the scroll and pulled it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my playlist for "All the Stars" on youtube here:  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5rLrpDIV8FBtSSA-tcJTnZuY2yYncGHd
> 
> Make sure you leave a comment to let me know how you think I'm doing! Any and all types of comments are welcome!
> 
> Subscribe if you want updates when I upload a new chapter :)


End file.
